The Lady of Zero: Lelouch of the Rebellion
by mostrandomgirl92
Summary: When Lelouch made his promise to crush Britannia, someone close to him made the same promise. What if someone from Lelouch's past returns to fight with Zero as his right hand, not even knowing he survived? Will she find out who Zero really is? Lelouch/OC.
1. How it began

_A young girl, aged only 10, stared out at the sea. Her name was Amaya. Earlier that day, her hair had been up in a pretty pony tail, her coat done up to her chin, and she had been holding her mother's hand, walking the gardens of their luxurious Britannian mansion. Now, she stood staring at the ever so glittering ocean, her raven hair fell past her shoulders, blowing softly in the salty air. Her coat had long since vanished, replaced with an ancient sword clasped in her young hand. As she watched the Pacific ocean, watching the sunset, she realised the Japanese flag had a sun on it much like this one._

_Behind her, stood the charred remains of her ancestor's home. Along with a smell of burning flesh, that Amaya could easily even at her age identify as her family's corpses. Her new guardian, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, stood behind her, watching silently, contemplating how much the girl's life had changed in the last 15 hours, and how much she had seen. _

"_Tohdoh." she said finally, clenching her fist. He stood behind her. "Hai, Hime-sama?" the girl was still getting used to her new title, yet seemed unfazed by it. No one knew, that what she was about to say would change the world, tremble an empire and change the course of the world. "I…" she clenched her fists, as the remainder of the Japanese army under Tohdoh's command turned to hear the first words from the girls mouth. _

"_I am going to crush Britannia!"_

_No one said anything. The fire crackled, as bodies lay in the sun's ever so downward motion. No one could see her face, but they could see her thin hands clenching in such anger, her hair blowing softly as the statement left her lips. As the sunset finally dawned, the young girl bid farewell to her old life, and to Britannia. She straightened her back, and turned to the troops, as Tohdoh, still in slight shock, knelt. _

"_I place myself and my garrison under your command, Hime-sama." and in one fluid motion, the entire group followed suit. The young girl stood in silence for a moment, before uttering "Rise." she looked at each person. "We will rebuild Japan together." Tohdoh nodded. "Hime-sama, the Britannian forces will be arriving shortly…" she looked at him. _

"_We do not fight today." she said stiffly. He blinked. "This Knightmare frame…I know and have seen what it can do. It was nothing short of a miracle you won today, Tohdoh. But with this amount of weaponry and forces, we might as well dig our own graves." Tohdoh nodded. "We will retreat this once. And we will build up our forces, and weapons. We will live to fight another day…" she glanced back at her home. "Fight for those who cannot." the forces nodded. _

"_Are there any other survivors?" she asked softly to Tohdoh after giving her orders. He nodded. "One, Hime-sama." he said quietly. She looked up. "Who?" "Your 2nd cousin, Sumeragi Kaguya." she paled. "She…she is only 5!" she said in a pained voice. Tohdoh nodded. "She is now the Head of the Sumeragi clan." "Is she in our custody?" he shook his head. "Well, I want her in it. I shall not let my only family live among strangers." Tohdoh nodded. "I'll send someone to pick her up at once, Hime-sama."_

_She turned back to the sunset, seeing it was slowly disappearing into the sea. It struck Amaya that it looked like the Japanese flag, and the irony that the Japanese flag was lowered and replaced with the Britannian flag. but the sun would rise again. On that day, Amaya gave up her name. The old Amaya was dead. From that day, she was Fujiwara Amaya._

* * *

Amaya sighed in boredom during the latest meeting of the Kyoto house. Seven members, one table. Kaguya sat beside her trying to listen intently. Amaya stopped listening as soon as Hidenobu Kubouin suggested conversing with the last Japanese government. "I oppose that proposal." she said immediately."The last Government were traitors. It would not benefit us in the slightest conversing with them, therefore would never benefit Japan." there was a unanimous nod to Amaya's statement.

Hidenobu narrowed his eyes. "And how would you know what would benefit Japan?" he snapped. "You're not even fully Japanese! You're half Britannian!" at this, Amaya stood and slammed her fist into the table, her eyes glaring. "I will never be Britannian!" she hissed. "I am Japanese!" there was a silence.

"And I don't know why you're all ignoring what is blatantly in front of you." she continued angrily, turning her gaze to the head, Taizo Kirihara, hidden behind a screen. "We need to start manufacturing Knightmare frames!" there was a breath of surprise. "You see?!" Hidenobu snapped again. "She's trying to make us more and more like Britannia!""No, it's because we will never win without them!" she snapped back. "Unless you have an ingenious way of fighting back armies of Knightmare frames without one!"

"Hime-sama." Taizo finally called. She turned back. "Are you positive about this? Have you thought well about it?""You know me Taizo-san. You know I speak facts, and it is a FACT, that if we don't have Knightmares, we might as well go fly the Britannian flag and kill ourselves to save them the bother." there was another silence. "Are there any objections?" none. "Very well, Hime-sama. We shall begin manufacturing and distributing Knightmare frames. I know an Indian scientist who should design us one, she owes me a favour." Amaya sighed as she sat back down.

"However."

Amaya groaned. "You must have a full resistance force before we do." she sighed. "And where might I find one?""There are many to choose from.""Sorry, I shall rephrase that. Where might I find a good one?" there was a sigh around the table, as the meeting was ended as Taizo called out 'Meeting dismissed.' as one, all members bowed in respect towards the screen, and each left through their own exit, taking them far away from their meeting hall, so not to arouse suspicion.

Kaguya skipped in front of Amaya, happily humming a song. Amaya rolled her deep emerald eyes at her, tossing her raven hair behind her back. "That was brave of you, Amaya-chan!" she giggled. She smiled wearily. "It needed to be done. I've been pressing them for years…" she sighed. "You wouldn't think you're only 17 Amaya-chan!" she giggled. 'Yes…' Amaya thought silently. 'It's been 7 years since that day…' they got into the elevator, as it zoomed to the bottom of Mount Fuji. She leant against it, staring at the mirror opposite.

She was much taller then when she was 10. She now stood approximately 176 cm, and her rigorous combat training had earned her a spectacular slim willowy body. Her eyes were her mothers, a dark, swirling emerald green, with long eyelashes and thin long eyebrows. Her hair, long and raven black, was normally held in a high ponytail, to keep it out of the way. Her nose was elegantly short, and her lips were a deep red colour in comparison to her very pale complexion. Unlike Kaguya, who adored dresses and acted like a proper, respectful Princess, she preferred combat jeans and matching jacket. She wore feminine combat boots as well. As they left the elevator, she fitted on her sunglasses, as she walked towards the car, Kaguya still skipping.

She flipped her phone, dialling as she lay back in the car, as Kaguya hummed, looking out the window, and then turned on her t.v.

"Tohdoh?" she asked. "Hai, Hime-sama.""For the last time, call me Amaya!" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I finally got through to them.""About the Knightmare frames?" "Hai." "That's excellent!" "One problem. We need a full resistance force before Taizo begins manufacturing." he sighed. "That may take a while yet…" Amaya nodded. "We'll talk more when we get back. It may take us about three days.""Have you got somewhere safe to stay?""Hai, I'll be staying in this hotel within the Britannian colony. Thankfully, I somewhat pass as a Britannian if I talk Britannian." he chuckled. "Well, call me tomorrow, Hime-sama.""Hai." she closed the connection, massaging her temple.

No. no one would guess she was 17.

Her work had piled up after the Shinjuku Ghetto massacre. But it had aroused interest. She wondered who this mysterious 'K' was. At least that was what she and Kallen, her best friend, were told to call him.

Every Kyoto member had a resistance team. Hers was the Four Holy swords, and she was assosianted with the Japanese Liberation Front, although she was only assosiated with Tohdoh's unit. But she had met an interesting girl her age, who almost matched her level on a Knightmare Frame. Kallen Kozuki. She also was half Britannian, and was also called Kallen Stadtfeld. On the day of the massacre, she was meeting with her resistance group when it happened.

But there was something she couldn't explain…this K... his voice was so familiar. But she had doubted the first name that came to her head. He was dead. He This thought caused her to close her eyes. They were snapped open by a gasp from Kaguya.

She glanced at her. "What's happened?" "Amaya-chan…" she looked at the screen, and turned it up. "The murderer of his Highness Clovis La Britannia has been brought into custody! His identity is no other then Honorary Britannian, Private Suzaku Kururugi!"

Amaya dropped her phone. Her second cousin. The Honorary Britannian. Yes, she had only met him once or twice. Yes, he shamed the country and his family by becoming an Honorary Britannian. Yes...there was a great deal he was responsible for. But blood was blood. "Suzaku-chan…" Kaguya sniffed. She continued to stare at him on the screen. "We have to do something Amaya-chan!" Kaguya cried. Amaya nodded. "I'll see when we get back if anyone would risk a break out. It's about time he rejoined his family, no?" Kaguya nodded. "I don't understand why…" she sniffed. Amaya shook her head.

"I don't think anyone will." she said softly, gazing as her cousin was brought into a building in a prison suit.

Her phone rang 2 hours later in the hotel room. Kaguya glanced at her. She glanced at the screen, seeing it was Kallen.

"Kallen?" she asked, answering.

"I've had contact from K." she jumped straight into it. She sat up.

"He wants to meet us tomorrow, Britannian war Memorial Museum at 5 o'clock tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hai. Will you be there?" she sighed, as she considered it. She could not lie that she was not intrigued by him. He was a brilliant strategist, and could help a lot in the upcoming war.

"Hai. I'll be there."

* * *

Hey, this is my first fanfiction so tell me if you like it so far, aka, REVIEW!!


	2. And the two shall meet

Okay, second chapter, and i'm jus goin to clarify a few things about 'The Lady of Zero'...

1: I DO NOT, HAVE EVER AND NEVER WILL OWN CODE GEASS! i'm far too poor. the only thing i can afford in this different story line, and my character, Amaya.

2:Yes, this story is AU.

3:Yes, Amaya HAS, i repeat, HAS, met Lelouch before, but i'm not going to tell how or when right away!! the same for Amaya's past, that will slowly be revealed.

4:Yes, Amaya will find out who Zero is, and within the next few chapters.

5: i made a mistake with Kaguya's age in the beginning. she was 7 at the beginning of the chapter, not 5, and 14 a the meeting. sorry!

6:Lelouch will be appearing more often, but the first chapter was more centered around Amaya. he will be in this chapter, and in many more to come.

7:To Princesa de la Luna: I'm sorry to say that although i love drawing, i'm not the best at manga drawings in the world, BUT, i have a friend who is and i will ask her if she has spare time on her hands and let everyone know if she can.

8:Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, and those who added 'Lady of Zero' to their favorites lists and alerts. Some reviews actually got me thinking, and i've changed some things in the story for the better i think. :)

9:Keep on reading and reviewing!

* * *

Amaya glanced around the top floor of the museum, seeing Ohgi at the windows, and Kallen to the right. She was near the left, pretending to look at a picture of a Knightmare. Kallen fitted in perfectly, still wearing her formal school uniform. Amaya wore her normal combat boots, tight fitting jeans and shirt, with her long leather jacket. They all paused as the loud speaker buzzed on.

"Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, your friend's lost phone has been recovered, and may be picked up at the front desk. I repeat, Miss. Kallen Stadtfeld, your friend's lost phone has been recovered and may be picked up at the front desk."

Kallen's eyes and Amaya's met instantly, as Kallen slowly made her way downstairs, Amaya a few seconds later. Kallen walked to the front desk, and muttered a few words, and was handed a phone. Walking back, she held the phone, confused.

"I think it's meant for you, Amaya." she stated.

Amaya nodded and took the phone. 5 seconds later, it rang. Kallen and Amaya made eye contact again, as she looked at the caller id.

"K." she said aloud, confirming who it was.

Kallen's eyes widened, as she answered the phone.

"Do not speak yet, Q-1." came the familiar voice."Meet me on the 6:10 train from the Harajuku station to the Shunjuku line. See you then, Q-1."

"Hold on, why do you keep calling me Q-" and with that said, he hung up, leaving a slightly annoyed Amaya, and curious Kallen.

* * *

At precisely 6:10, Amaya, Kallen, Ohgi and two more rebels boarded the 6:10 train from Harajuku station the Shunjuku line. Amaya glanced at each person from behind her sunglasses, wondering which was this mysterious 'K'. she clutched the phone, as waiting impatiently for the next step. The phone rang. On board, 5 eyes as one drifted to the phone, as Amaya flipped it and answered promptly.

"What now?" she asked immediately, not leaving K time to answer.

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?" Amaya turned and glanced to the right, and promptly replied coldly

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left?"

Amaya turned her gaze to the left, pausing before replying darkly,

"I see our city. Remnants of a desecrated city after the Britannians sucked it dry." she paused as she could almost hear a smirk from the familiar voice.

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train." and again, he ended in hanging up.

Amaya glanced at her comrades before making her way forward, closely followed by Kallen. As they grew closer to the front, she felt an unfamiliar feeling cross over her. Then she realised what it was. It was hope. She hoped that this brilliant strategist would be of some use to the rebellion. They all glanced at each other, as they reached the last door. Amaya gripped the door handle, closed her eyes for a second, and threw open the door, her eyes widening behind her sunglasses at what she saw.

It was a person…she couldn't see his face, he was turned away…but he was wearing something…regal. A dark black cape with gold lining, with a high standing collar. Amaya took him in as Kallen jumped into it.

"Well? Was it you on the phone?" one of Ohgi's friends looked around."Wow…do you think it's a trap?"Kallen stepped forward, spreading her arms and narrowing her eyes at the figure.

"Well? Was that you in Shunjuku? Was that seize fire your doing?" she demanded. The figure did not respond.

"Hey!" Ohgi's friend snapped. "We're talking to you!" then, in a slow, but swift movement, he turned.At that precise moment, the train plunged into a tunnel, casting an eerie blue light on the figure, swallowing their gasps of surprise.

He stood about a head taller then her, and now, when he turned, her eyes widened. he donned something...glorious. a dark purple suit, with a royal style collar, with a jewel in the center. he wore gloves and boots. all had a gold lining going down it, and the cloak was so long, it nearly touched the floor. Bu t what really caught Amaya's eyes, was the face, or rather, the lack of it. He wore a mask, a dark black mask, with a dark blue visor which covered his whole face in an oval shape. under the visor, was a strange, bird like symbol in gold, which stood out against the helmet.

Amaya found herself at the front again, staring at this figure."What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" he said smoothly. "Your tour?" Ohgi repeated. One of his friends snorted.

"Aw, come on!" he exclaimed. "This has to be a joker." the figure looked at Amaya. "I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The Settlement-" he threw his right arm out, "And the ghetto." he threw his left arm out. "Yeah, we know. There's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them." Ohgi snapped. The figure was silent for a moment.

"You're wrong." he proclaimed. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism." this was stated simply, as a fact.

This was followed by silence.

"Fall?" Ohgi whispered.

Amaya stared at the figure. "Oh please, that's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?" Kallen snapped.

"She's right!" one snapped.

"Lose the mask!" Ohgi glanced at him.

"Right, are you going to show us your face or not?"

Amaya held up her hand for silence. Her first motion since seeing this figure.

"He does not need to." she said strongly. They stared at her. "What he says is true." she admitted. "Britannia is strong. We are trying to do what no other has done before." she paused. "Take back our country from them." she took off her glasses, staring at the figure, which seemed momentarily frozen. She turned back to the stunned group. "In order to do that, there is only one thing to do. Make Britannia fall. if it falls, Japan will fall back into the hands of the Japanese. It is the only way."

She turned back to the figure, and for a moment, they stared at each other, drinking the other in.

"You're the one who won us the battle, right?" he nodded.

"Yes. It was I." she nodded in return.

"I hope you realise I would be a fool to trust you completely without even knowing your identity…the same would be said even if I did." the figure stared at her awhile, then made an acknowledging sound.

"You must be Q-1, Fujiwara Amaya, am I right?" Amaya nodded.

"And you're K?"

"Yes." she let a small smile appear on her face.

"You like chess?" the figure nodded.

"It is the game of Kings." he replied.

"I knew a boy once," she said suddenly. "He loved chess as well. He was exceptional at it. He lost to only one person." the figure froze again, and she noted it. "He was a friend." she stated. "But in the end, chess could not help him." the figure was silent a moment.

"Perhaps," he began, "if he had not lost to that one person, chess could have helped him." this was left in silence. He reached up to his face, then paused. "Very well, I'll show you. But rather then my face, bare witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust."

* * *

When Lelouch Lamperouge got to his room, he allowed himself to finally turn pale, and collapse on his bed.

Amaya.

His best and first friend. The first person apart from his mother and sister to call him Lulu. The only other child he knew who stood up to him as a child. His friend he had believed to be dead after the Fujiwara 'cleansing'. he had guessed, when she was on the Knightmare. Her mother had begun instructing her on Knightmares when she was young, as his mother did with him. She moved the Knightmare with such ease, as though she was using her own body.

And her voice on the Knightmare…he knew it was familiar…

And another question popped into his head.

Did she know he was the one on the train?

_I knew a boy once. He loved chess as well. _

Was she talking about him? He reached up a hand to pull against his raven hair.

_He was exceptional at it. He lost to only one person. _

Of course, she had been there to witness the match between his elder brother Schneizel, and had been as shocked as Lelouch when he had lost. That had been the first time. He had remembered the surprise in her dark emerald green eyes, then, her declaring to both him and Schneizel

"_Don__'__t worry Lulu. When you next play a match against your brother, I will be there beside you to see you win._"

he remembered seeing Suzaku running towards him, tears streaming down his face.

"_L-Lelouch, my__…__my whole family__…"_ he had choked out. "_Britannia__…__they killed all the Fujiwara clan!__"_ he had paled, as Nunnally gasped in shock. He clasped his hands.

"_What about Mai? Your aunt Mai? She married a Britannian, her and her daughter should be safe, right?__"_

Suzaku shook, clutching the ground.

"_RIGHT?__"_

Suzaku sobbed as he croaked out "_Even Mai and her daughter in Britannia were slaughtered!__"_

How wrong Suzaku had been. She was alive. She had stood before him. She had talked to him. He had frozen in pure shock when she removed the glasses, revealing who she truly was.

He wanted to tear the mask off. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to tell her how much he missed her. Things he never did to any other.

Yet…a thought came to him. If he truly was to accomplish the impossible…if Amaya was close to him…she could get hurt.

He could not allow that to happen.

He refused to allow that to happen.

* * *

And so ends chapter 2!

Okay, i really doubt i'll be updating this reguarly, but i'll try to update this saturday, and then i'll probably update every saturday after that. thanks for reading!

here's a small preview of chapter 3:

-Lelouch earns Amaya's trust.

-Amaya continues to suspect Zero, as more memories begin to surface.

-Lelouch has some time to think.

-A small clue about Amaya's past is revealed!

until next time, and remember...

to review!!

* * *


	3. Zero

Yes! i told ya i'd have this chapter out by Saturday! I've had a good week so far...got some results from exams back and they were really good! i was in such a good mood, i wrote lots for 'The Lady of Zero', so expect steady chapters ahead!

kk, let me just clarify, Amaya will find out who Zero is in good time. okay?!

and so...chapter 3...ZERO!

* * *

As Amaya sat in the car, beside Ohgi, she couldn't help but wonder...

'_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!'_

Kallen paled beside her, obviously thinking the same thing. Amaya felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought that she had not told Tohdoh what she was doing. But she knew, that if he did, he would forbid her to even think of doing something like this. so of course, she did the next best thing. she lied. she told Todh she was staying a few extra days to relax with Kallen, to which he had encouraged, saying she should have more time to be ''normal'. she felt that guilt pulse gain as she thought of him what he found out she was doing quite the opposite. She sighed. there was no gong back now, as she saw the target point coming up.

"He told us...he said he's make the impossible possible. He gave us his word to save Suzaku Kururugi." Ohgi kept muttering.

Amaya didn't know how to feel about this. In a way, she wanted Suzaku to join them, to repent for what he had done. But another part of her wanted him as far away from her as possible. And yet another part of her just recognised him as her cousin. Kallen opened her mouth to say something, noticing her stiffness despite half her face hidden by a black visor, however, she signalled for silence as they approached the target.

Behind her visor, Amaya's eyes widened at the sight of Lord Jeremiah Gottwald. Amaya's eyes fixated on him for a moment, before shaking her head. she refused to allow her thoughts to deviate from her mission, and thoughts on the past were included. Jeremiah stepped forward almost for show. Like K said, he would try to hog the limelight, as he held out a hand towards them.

"You dare desecrate his Highness's transport?! Come out of there!" he yelled dramatically.

That was Amaya's queue, as she clicked the red button on the screen, causing the Britannian flag on the van to go up in flames, revealing K, standing atop, apparently at ease. Amaya, had to admit, it was an amazing sight to behold. One man, standing up to a Britannian army, apparently alone. He held out one arm, as his amplified voice rounded the entire audience around then.

"My name…is Zero!"

At that, he threw his cloak back, throwing his hands in the air, causing a gasp to float all around the area, and causing something in Amaya to light up.

"Zero…?" she whispered, more to herself then to anyone else.

'As in…nothing?' she quickly pondered this.

Zero could be both the beginning and the end of something. Zero. Everything always went back to a zero. populations, math problems, maps. Zero. The source of everything, yet nothing, in the universe. She glanced back at Jeremiah, who looked annoyed if anything.

"I've seen enough Zero! This little show of yours is over!" with a click of his fingers, 5 Knightmares came closer, covering most angles of the van. She noticed Ohgi was trembling slightly as she tansed, prepared to fight if the trouble began. Jeremiah grinned."First things first. Why don't you lose that mask?"

Amaya watched as he moved his hand to touch the top of his head, before swiftly placing it straight in the air, and snapped it, echoing through the crowd.

At this motion, the walls of the van fell, revealing the gas chamber, contents unknown to Amaya. But she knew this much: it looked like a bomb. She grinned to herself at the screams.

"This is what he wants…" she whispered. Kallen turned to her.

"What?" she glanced at a paled Jeremiah, looking terrified.

"Total chaos."

she paused as Suzaku tried to stand, yelling suddenly

"Wait, you don't understand-" before he was promptly electrocuted, gasping as he fell back. She winced at it. After all, he was part of the only family she had left…

"You bastard!" Jeremiah spat. "He's taken every Britannian here hostage! And he's done it without them even knowing it!" this brought a smile back on her face.

"You intend to shoot?" Zero challenged. "I think you know full well what kind of a weapon I have here."

Lord Jeremiah clenched his teeth. "Fine, what are your demands?"

Amaya smirked as Zero offered a hand in a symbolic act. "An exchange. This, for Kururugi."

The atmosphere changed completely, as Jeremiah's eyes widened.

"Like hell!" was the prompt answer. "He is charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!"

"No." Zero stated loudly, pointedly.

"You're mistaken, Jeremiah. The true murderer-" he looked strait at the camera that was putting him live on every television in Area 11. "Was myself!"

There were more gasps around Area 11, as Amaya's eyes widened.

"He killed Clovis?!" Kallen gasped. Amaya could not answer.

"Oh crap! There's no way out of this!" Ohgi groaned.

"We are so screwed!" Kallen moaned.

Zero continued, ignoring the gasps and yells. "For a single eleven, you will save scores of precious Britannians." he paused before continuing,

"I find that to be a bargain."

Jeremiah slammed his fist on his platform. "He's mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as His Highness's, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

"Careful." Zero said almost softly, teasingly, Amaya realised with a small smile.

"You don't wish the public to learn of 'orange', do you?" he tapped the car twice with his foot, causing it to whir to light, making it seem extra dangerous. "If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen-" he was cut off by Jeremiah exclaiming "What are you talking about?!" T

hen, Amaya heard him say in a commanding voice

"You'll do everything in your power to let us go, and your prisoner as well!" what made Amaya gasp was not the audacity of the command, but the response.

"Right, understood." he turned to his surprised subordinate.

"You there, release the prisoner!"

"What on earth are you doing, my lord?" a woman subordinate cried out from her Knightmare.

"Get that man over here!" Jeremiah commanded again.

"Should we?" the guards muttered to each other in amazement. Jeremiah angrily yelled, almost urgently

"Hand him over, nobody gets in his way!" one officer stood, looking at him as though he was mad.

"No, what are you thinking?! You Can't do this!" Jeremiah angrily turned on him.

"Lord Quill, this is an order!" Jeremiah snapped, as the guards hurriedly undid a stunned Suzaku's restraints.

Amaya climbed out of the Van, as she followed Zero as an almost guard, daring anyone to shoot. Suzaku walked forward, with a small frown on his face.

"So who the hell are you-" he was cut off as he was once again electrocuted, his hand moving to his throat. Amaya's eyes narrowed.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Zero sighed almost sympathetically. Amaya spoke up in a clear strong voice.

"It's time to go, Zero. Before the real forces arrive."

Zero glanced at her, before announcing to the Britannian forces "Very well then…till next time…"

And that's when he initiated the smoke bomb. As purple smoke filled the area, Amaya quickly leapt into action. As Zero pulled Suzaku into him, they both jumped, as a Knightmare suddenly began shooting at them, she dodged them all, as she and Zero jumped off the truck they jumped on, as Ohgi shot a net to capture them from their fall. they slid onto a roof, as Ohgi was ejected to their target point, and they jumped onto a waiting Van, which would carry them to their headquarters.

* * *

Suzaku caught his breath, as Amaya did hers, her eyes still covered by her visor. Zero, she saw, was trying to hide his very noticeable wheezes, yet to her, and everyone else, he was unsuccessful, as he began walking into the debris of the destroyed building.

"Who…who are you?" Suzaku gasped, after she disarmed the electrifier silently. She paused.

"…I'm…" she paused as her hand drifted to her visor.

"I know you, Kururugi Suzaku." she finally stated almost coldly, taking a step back.

"Zero wants to talk to you." she finished, as she turned around, and walked away, sensing the confused glance of Suzaku on her back. As he walked towards Zero, she leaned against the wall, feet from the conversing rebels, who were too busy talking about what had happened.

* * *

Lelouch gasped for breath as he finally climbed off the van, as Suzaku and Amaya jumped down ahead of him. Lelouch sighed as his feet met the ground. of course, they both had been energetic when they were younger. and Suzaku and Amaya were sure to have some similar genes, as they were related. Lelouch striaghteded as Amaya began working on his neck nerve electrifier, and began to stride to a secluded area in which to confront Suzaku.

Lelouch sighed again, as he strode towards the vacant, if not abandoned site of a former building. As he walsed onto the highest point, he glanced toward Amaya and Suzaku, waiting for Amaya to tell him who she was. yet, to his utter and astounded surprise, when he heard him ask her who she was, she had hesitated, touching her visor as though about to remove it. however, as quickly as she made the gesture, she let it fall to her side, as for a moment she took him in.

"I Know you, Kururugi Suzaku." was all she said, as she turned and walked away, leaving a confused Suzaku, who stared after her a moment, before shrugging and looking away, moving to feel his neck.

Lelouch pondered this for a moment. Obviously, Amaya had a problem with Suzaku. the question was, what? seeing as Amaya had so little family, surely she would wish to reconnect with Suzaku? unless...his eyes narrowed behind his mask. Suzaku had done something that would make her wish to avoid him. very unusual for Amaya, he thought.

He let his thoughts turn to Suzaku, as Amaya called "Zero wants to talk to you." over her shoulder. he immediatly took up his stand as Suzaku looked his way, and slowly made his way towards him. obviously, Suzaku had secrets too. something to do with the takeover of Japan pherhaps...he had never been the same, especially since what had connected both him and Amaya: they had lost their family.

Lelouch decided then and there that there was something he was unaware of between his best pilot and his future pilot and Knight for Nunnally. And that would of course cause problems in his plans. And that he could not have.

'But of course, firstly...' he thought to himself, as Suzaku almost glared up at him.

'I must make him loyal to me.'

* * *

Kallen glanced at her friend, Amaya from where she was. She still had not removed her visor, like Kallen.

"You got to admit it, nobody else could have pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front, and certainly not me. We always thought that a full on war with Britannia wasn't a possibility at all," at this Kallen gasped.

"But maybe with him, it is." Ohgi wrapped an arm around her. "Naoto would be proud, Kallen." he smiled.

She smiled, and noticed Amaya's shoulders sagged a little at the mention of her brother, something that always happened whenever family was mentioned.

"Hey, what's her problem?!" Tamaki snapped. Kallen frowned.

"Shut up Tamaki."

"Show her some respect, she's the Fujiwara head!" someone added.

"But she's Britannian!" he blurted. Kallen was thankful she was not within earshot anymore.

"She's Japanese!" Kallen snapped. "Am I Britannian?!"

Tamaki shook his head slightly. "But seriously guys, what do we know about her? All the information on her Britannian family, we don't know!" Kallen glanced at him.

"Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know, okay?"

"But-"

"Tamaki, have you not thought this through?" Ohgi said quietly.

"The Fujiwara's are dead. She's the only one left descended directly from the last head, and even all the other close members were killed. There's a good chance that when she was in Britannia, she had to flee because of the take over of Japan. It turned her into a half-number. And her family may have…not wanted that in the family. Or a full Eleven. She may have been around…10 then."

a silence fell as they all glanced at her, still listening in to Zero and Suzaku.

"Maybe she just wants to forget that part of her life..." he finished silently.

* * *

Alright people, Chapter 3 down!! chapter 4's next, 'Confrontations' where

'Zero' and Suzaku have a conversation

Lelouch lets something slip to Amaya which almost reveals his identity...

what will happen?!

only one way to find out...

stay tuned and review!!

the more you review, the more i will write!

* * *


	4. Confrontations

okay, so, chapter 4, as promised, and on time too! thanks again to anyone who reviewed, they really encouraged me to keep on writing! so keep at it people!!

so, confrontations...WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!

well...i know...you don't. hah.

well, you will if you read it...which i hope you do. :)

* * *

Amaya stayed as silent as she could. She knew she should have told him her identity. But something in her told her not to. To tell him when she was sure he would fight with her, to turn against Britannia. Until he was Suzaku again. And so she listened, needing to know what was going on. Finally she found a place where she was hidden in the shadows, yet still could see everything.

Zero was standing in an almost regal position atop a mountain of rubble. Suzaku stood below and opposite him. There was a cool silence as they took each other in, before Zero broke it, his voice echoing through the rubble.

"It looks like they've treated you rather roughly." he stated softly. "Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!" Amaya took a breath, waiting for the obvious response. For him to immediatly accept, and then she would show herself to him, and then Kaguya could come and see him again, like she always wanted. She waited expectantly, nearly tapping her foor, but resisting the temptation. Finally, Suzaku answered. But, to her surprise, he answered with a question himself.

"So is it true? Are you really the one to kill Prince Clovis?" he sounded cold, distant and the tension in the room suddenly went up a notch. Zero answered quickly and determined.

"This is war!" he stated, obviously, if Amaya had anything to say about it. "Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?" Suzaku did not give up.

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there!" he spat angrily at Zero, throwing his arms up in a signifying manner.

Zero held out a hand and waved dismissively. "A bluff! To help things along, the result, not a single death." This seemed to anger Suzaku more, if anything, as he clenched his fists, glaring up at Zero.

"The result? That's all that matters to you I suppose…" Amaya's eyes narrowed at his tone, thinking that the results can justify the means occasionally. There can be no war without casulties. that was a hard, well known fact.

"Come join me!" Zero exclaimed loudly, extending his right hand towards Suzaku. "The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion!" he continued. Amaya clenched her teeth at Suzaku's reaction. Suzaku clenched his hands, as he bend his head towards the ground, and then he answered loudly and clearly,

"Maybe that's true, but…but this nation, it can be changed for the better! And from within!"

Amaya's jaw dropped. _Changed from within_? Was he mad? Britannia could never be changed. it had gone too far for that. Zero seemed to be thinking the same thing as his hand dropped and he simply gazed at him in wonder.

"…changed?" he uttered. Suzaku span on the spot, and walked towards the exit, a large hole in the wall caused by a huge explosion that had destroyed the building where their meeting took place.

"And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." he said coldly, with a finalized tone leaving no room for debate. Zero took a step forward in alarm and anger as Suzaku turned again towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he yelled after him, and Amaya could see his fists clench tightly.

"My court marshal begins in an hour." he simply called over his shoulder in a determined voice, shocking Amaya enough to gasp a little.

"Are you mad?!" Zero shouted after him, clenching his fists tighter, and throwing them out, portraying Amaya's feeling perfectly. "The only reason they are giving you a trial is to find you guilty! the judge, the prosecution and defence!" Amaya's breath hitched in her throat at the truth in it, yet Suzaku did not turn around as he shrugged, as though he didn't care he was walking to his death.

"Rules are rules." he called again over his shoulder as he continued to the hole, the Britannian Settlement's skyline in sight. "And if I don't go, they'll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians." he said as an afterthought.

"But you'll die!" Zero almost screamed after him, and Amaya was close to doing the same. Suzaku shrugged again as he neared the exit, as he weaved past large rocks of debris.

"I don't mind."

Zero stomped his foot in an almost childish manner that again triggered memories of a person on her mind, as well as his near command of,

"Don't be an idiot!"

This seemed to also make Suzaku pause as he turned and looked at Zero silently, staring at him in almost recognition.

"An old friend of mine used to tell me that…he'd say I was a fool." he said softly, lost in memories as he looked back at Zero for a moment, before turning sharply away, and shrugged simply. "It's my weakness I guess. I'd try to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me." he paused before continuing. "And if I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people." he paused, as he turned again and put one leg out of the exit, before calling, almost against his will, without even turning to face Zero,

"Even so, I thank you. For saving me."

As Suzaku slowly walked towards the Settlement, Amaya was too stunned to move. He…he turned down Zero? Her blood boiled. He turned down Japan. she clenched her fists. He had chosen Britannia. He had chosen to die for nothing rather then fight for his country and his family. Even after all the things he had done...after all he was responsible for...she squeezed her emerald eyes shut, determined not to cry. She could never forgive him. Never. She had thought before she could find a sliver of understanding, but she was wrong.

Very wrong.

Her eyes trailed back to Zero, who, before her, fell to his knees in shock. Was he as shocked as she was? should she consider showing herself now, that she was eavesdropping on every word of their confrontation? or should she run for it? She thought for a moment, before deciding she should reveal herself. She cleared her throat before standing in the light.

* * *

He looked up, and silently stood. "Hime-sama." he said respectively, yet a little strained. Understandable. She waved at the title.

"Don't call me that." she sighed as she removed her visor. "I'm no princess." Zero chuckled to himself as he looked at her.

"Very well, Fujiwara-sama." she smiled to herself at that, glad to be done away with the title, before carrying on.

"You tried to get Suzaku on our side." she stated as a fact. There was a silence before he nodded.

"Yes. He is your cousin, I believe?" she did not respond for awhile, trying to decide on the right words for their situation.

"…He used to be." she finally answered awkwardly. "But why? Why would you try to turn him when it's clear his loyalty lies with Britannia?" she asked, both determined and interested in what he was trying to accomplish. Zero sighed before responding,

"His talent in a Knightmare is outmatched only by you, Fujiwara-sama." Amaya smirked softly, as she opened her mouth to respond. Then he said something that broke the almost friendly, respectful atmosphere.

"You are rather like your mother."

her eyes widened as she looked at Zero, who seemed to freeze, as the room temperature just fell down as the tension reached a whole new level.

"How did you know that?" she whispered, loudly enough for it to echo around the room. he knew. that would mean he knew why no one, not even the Black Knights, could know who her mother was. this thought terrified her to her very core. her hands suddenly clenching as her eyes flared in anger. "How do you know who my mother was?" she said louder, demanding. he did not respond immediately.

"Tell me!" she demanded in a high voice, stamping her foot, her hands by her side, ready to attack."I did my research." he said softly, finally. She narrowed her emerald eyes suspiciously at him, before clarifying coldly.

"Then you know who I am, Zero?"

"I know who you _were_." he corrected, jumping from the rock, landing feet from her. "I know you will never be who you were again. I know why you fight." he looked towards the midnight sky. "In that light, Fujiwara-sama, we are alike." she glanced at the moon he seemed so fond with, and noted she hadn't stared at the moon for nearly 8 years. she remembered, the last time had also been on the day her mother died. Shaking the thoughts and concentrating on what was happening then and now, she pulled her eyes away and back to him.

"How so?" she asked sharply, almost intrigued. He looked at her.

"We both fight for the vengeance of our loved ones, Fujiwara-sama." he said indiffrently. yet, Amaya felt the hallowness of his words settle around the room, as a small silence rose. "You needn't worry. As you trusted in me to keep my identity behind a veil, so you can trust me to return the favour for you." she stared at him in shock and wonder, and almost recognition.

He resembled him so much, yet he seemed so different at the same time. His stance, his voice, his regal, almost arrogant ways and that confidence…she shook her head, reminding her self what she had to do every time she thought about him.

'The dead stay dead.'

And with that in mind, she swallowed her suspicion, and snapped,

"I must take my leave. Tohdoh-san is expecting me in a day, and I must tell the Kyoto-house that we can start producing Knightmare frames." Zero nodded, deep in thought. Amaya spun, and walked five steps, before pausing in realisation and turning to face him again. she stared at him, moving her hands to her hips as she smirked softly, closing her eyes before opening then and staring at Zero again. Finally, Amaya stated what she had known all along, not aware the Rebellion members was listening in from the entrance.

"It's not just Japan, is it?" she said softly, her voice carrying over the wreckage, leaving an almost echo. He did not respond. He kept gazing at the stars, yet Amaya could see he had heard and registered every word she had said. "You want to free all of the Areas." he did not respond again, and continued giving the heavens his undivided attention, as she continued. "You want to destroy Britannia." and finally, he turned his head away from the sky, towards Amaya. He looked at her, and the answer obvious. She smiled to herself softly.

"In that light, Zero," she quoted him, as she turned towards the main exit towards the Rebellion, "We are alike."

* * *

Not waiting for a reply, she turned and walked out of the room, not hearing the small chuckle emitting from him, nor his whisper of

"Indeed, Amaya…" as he tilted his violet eyes towards the skies he had so many times explored with her, remembering each star, planet and cosmos they had seen all those years ago, when everything had been simple. those days seemed to him like a dream now. yet, looking at those stars, he felt a twinge of that feeling once again. he smiled behind his mask, his violet eyes deep in thought, as a small smile graced his face for the first time in years.

"Indeed."

* * *

And that's a rap on chapter 4.

next up, Chapter 5.

a little chapter i like to call...

'Interrupted thoughts on the past.'

it's about...uh...thoughts on the past that get...interrupted?

intriguing much??

and remember to

review...

and...

review more!

Pretty please! ;)

* * *


	5. Interrupted thoughts on the past

* * *

okay, chapter 5, 'Interrupted thoughts on the past'.

hey, just thought i'd mention that i made my first youtube video on code geass. check it out and tell me what you think! it's called 'Lelouch isn't perfect.' and is done to simple plan's 'Perfect'. just thought 'd mention it.

and onwards with the story!

* * *

Amaya waited patiently for Tohdoh-san to answer her. Having finally got a safe line and on loud speaker in a secure room, she had explained in slight detail that she had helped Zero, and he was her Fighters. Finally he answered, almost stiffly

"What about the Japanese Liberation Front?"

"Tohdoh-san, you know I can support more then one…and besides, that is more your Front then mine." there was a short pause as Tohdoh searched for words.

"How can you trust him?" he demanded. "You do not know his name, his face. How do you know you can trust him?"

"Tohdoh-san…he reminds me of someone…" she closed her eyes, willing herself to remain strong. "…he knows me, Tohdoh-san." she whispered. "He knows who I am…" she heard Tohdoh's small gasp of realization at what this meant.

"Hime-sama, you cannot trust him. You must abandon him now."

"I will not, Tohdoh-san." she said strongly, her eyebrows knitting in thought. "This is the first time we have struck successfully against Britannia, apart from your Miracle. Zero earned us a victory." she paused. "I trust him, Tohdoh-san. I trust he will not reveal my past." she heard him pause.

"Hime-sama, please, head my advice. He will not even remove his mask-"

"I told him he did not have to." she interrupted. "It is his choice. He does not want the glory, which seems to be a wise decision. He saved Suzaku, Tohdoh-san." she paused as he did. "He asked him to return to us. To fight with us for Japan, and against Britannia. And he denied. He actually denied!" she spat angrily, as she in anger slammed her book into the wall.

"He says he wants to change Britannia from _within_." she mocked angrily, slamming her water into a window.

"Can you believe that…that…IDIOT!" she screeched, jumping face first into her couch. Tohdoh remained silent. Finally, he answered again with

"Still, I believe that he could be dangerous-" she finally stood up straight.

"Tohdoh, as the Fujiwara-head, I am supporting Zero. He gets results, as the JLF. However, as for the last 7 years, I leave it in your hands to control." she glanced at the phone. "Are we clear?" there was again some time.

"You are growing up, Hime-sama." he said softly, a rare occurrence. "I feel the pride of a father with you." Amaya felt a pang in her chest. "I will follow you to the end of hell and back, as I did your Grandfather and as I would have your mother. And if you wish me to support this Zero, then I shall. Yet, I shall first remain loyal to my men first. and i shall not trust Zero."

"Thank you Tohdoh-san." she smiled softly down the phone. "Tohdoh-san," she said as an afterthought, "I wish you had been my father." there was a silence on the phone.

"So do I, Hime-sama." then, to Amaya's shock, she heard the phone being grabbed from Tohdoh.

"Amaya-chan!" Kaguya called happily down the phone. Amaya smiled despite herself, picking the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Kaguya." she greeted wearily.

"You havn't called me in nerly two weesks!" she chided down the phone. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Kaguya, i've been really-"

"Oh no, I understand." she said seriously, making Amaya raise her eyebrow at the rare occurance. "You must be very busy making sure Lord Zero will prevail."Amaya reared back in confusion.

"Lord Zero?!" she repeated, nearly falling the the floor laughing.

"Yes, i saw his debut! He is so inspirational, so mysterious!" she sighed down the phone. Amaya had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. Kaguya had a crush.

"I shall marry him one day!" Amaya nearly fell to the floor again at the serious tone.

"Kaguya, you're only 14!" she heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I know, and I shall wait. until then, Amaya-chan, i have something to ask you." Amaya, still smiling, nodded.

"Go for it."

"I want you to keep Lord Zero pleased until I meet him." this time Amaya did drop the phone.

"Amaya-chan?" Kaguya's voice drifted into a stunned Amaya's ear from the floor, and she slowly picked it up. "Are you still there?"

"...yes..." she said, still mortified by her last statement.

"Well? will you?" she swallowed.

"Kaguya, I don't think you understand just what you're-"

"Oh, I understand Amaya." she said seriously. "Lord Zero is still a man, and he will want-"

"What's that?" Amaya pretended to call over her shoulder. "Those damn Britannians again?! sorry Kaguya, i have to go-"

"But Amaya-chan!" she whined.

"See you soon!" and with a sigh, she hung up, emotionally scarred for the rest of her life.

* * *

The next day, Amaya sat in her private rooms. She wished she could go to school like Kallen, but she couldn't. She was too busy, as Zero's unofficial replacement when he was gone, yet now she found herself free. That had not happened in a while. She had contemplated flipping through some files, but thought against it. She instead lay back on her bed, and thought of the call with Tohdoh.

There was a whole story behind Tohdoh and her mother, Fujiwara Mai.

They had been in love.

Captain Tohdoh, young and ambitious, and the eldest daughter of six daughters of the Fujiwara's. they had fallen in love, yet when the offer came for a marriage of convenience, her Grandfather had told her he could sent someone else, but she as the eldest and most prestige daughter would cement their relationships more then anyone. Mai had still refused, saying she could love no other then Tohdoh.

Yet Tohdoh, told her she should go and be happy, and he should not hold her back. Mai had been stubborn she would refuse, until Tohdoh told her this could protect Japan, and he would be selfish to keep her.

Eventually, she agreed to the match, and left for Britannia, and had her. Tohdoh had never married, and when Amaya came under his guardianship, he had been a kind, loving and gentle father figure. She had once asked him if he ever had any resentment for her, considering her father. He had told her that she could not help who her parents were. And he loved her even more because she reminded him of her mother.

She knew he was only looking out for her, and she knew he was fighting for Japan for her mother, who gave her life to try protect it. Yet she always felt like she was the one who had broken them apart. She was the reason he was alone.

And she hated it.

She sighed as she thought over the years. All the classes in strategy, that came naturally to her. All the Karate lessons from Tohdoh, the hard decisions handed down to her when she was only ten.

She relaxed her shoulders and lay her head back, wanting the peaceful ignorance she had not felt for seven years. Wanting to be once again running with her friends, mother…and her brother. She curled up, again, determined not to cry. She had not seen her brother since that day…she shook her head, changing her mind to look through the files.

That was why she worked.

So she wouldn't have time to think on that day.

* * *

Later, she flicked on the t.v for any news…and promptly dropped the remote.

"The new Sub-Viceroy for Area Eleven has arrived and will begin her duties next week, having received a warm welcome from the Settlement." Amaya's eyes widened as the familiar smile and pink hair took the screen.

"We wish the 3rd Princess Euphemia all the luck!"

"Euphie!" she whispered, covering her mouth. This changed a lot.

"Greetings." she said in her respectful, kind and positive tone. "I am the 3rd Princess, Euphemia Li Britannia. I am honoured to be the new Sub-Viceroy for Area 11. I hope to make many positive changes, especially for the Elevens, as well as Britannians." she smiled her cute smile.

"Thank you all. All Hail Britannia!"

* * *

Kallen skidded into her room precisely 43 minutes later, seeing Amaya gazing out of her usually curtained window, gazing at the settlement.

"Have you seen? The new Sub-Viceroy-"

"The 3rd Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." she answered. "Aged 16, younger and only sister of Cornelia Li Britannia, the Viceroy." without turning, she responded with "A set back if anything. If I know Cornelia, she'll try to perfect Area 11 before giving it to Euphemia. That's trouble for us." she paused before continuing.

"Of course, this also means that Cornelia will be concerned for Euphemia's safety above all else." she moved to the next window, not glancing at a shocked Kallen.

"And Euphemia will give Cornelia reason to worry. Euphemia will try to win over the respect and love of the Japanese. Euphemia is an humanitarian if anything, she wants a peaceful, gentle world. Quite the opposite of Cornelia, 'the Witch of Britannia', who will try to force the Japanese to submit to the Britannian Government to allow Euphemia to rule. Her ambition here is to rid the Japanese of their leader, Zero." she still looked out of the window.

"In short, we needn't worry much about Euphemia, though we must keep a strict eye on her every doings. It is Cornelia's protectiveness we need worry about more then anything at this point. If you think Cornelia is a threat in a Knightmare, just put Euphemia into the middle. Then you'll see how dangerous she can be." Kallen couldn't move as she watched Amaya relaxing against the window still.

"How do you know that?" she gasped, throwing her schoolbag onto the ground. Amaya turned and smiled lightly, ignoring the question, about to change the subject drastically.

* * *

"Kallen," she said softly. "You too are half-Britannian." Kallen froze, before nodding reluctantly.

"Do you ever feel…torn?" Kallen blinked as she slowly shook her head.

"I love Japan. I feel Japanese. I am Japanese. I am a Fujiwara." she continued, turning to look at Kallen. "But no matter what I do, I cannot forget Britannia." she smiled sadly.

"You had a brother, didn't you?" Kallen nodded slightly.

"Naoto." she answered softly. "He was the greatest brother ever." Amaya smiled as she sat next to her, holding her right hand against her head.

"I have a brother too." she said quietly, a small smile twitching. "A big, pompous idiot." she chuckled. "But the lovable kind." Kallen smiled. Amaya turned to her.

"Kallen, you do not have to answer…but your Britannian family…" she shook her head.

"My mother's marriage to my father was annulled. My father remarried a Britannian lady. My mother was employed as a maid, to work in the house. My father then moved to Britannia, to work there for long periods at a time. My brother Naoto was furious, and founded a small Rebellion with Ohgi, his best friend." she paused. "He was killed in a mission by Britannian forces when I was 14. Ohgi says he died a true Japanese." Amaya smiled.

"He was." she agreed. She smiled slightly before continuing.

"My father still houses me. He plans on marrying me off to some Noble. In his dreams." Amaya laughed slightly, as Kallen touched her hand. "What's your story, Amaya-chan?" Amaya looked sadly back at her, before looking away.

"My family wasn't as forgiving as yours…" was all she said softly, and that was all she would say on the matter.

There was a silence, as she turned to Kallen.

"There's another reason I came here." she said. Amaya glanced at her.

"Hm?" Kallen took a breath.

"It's about Kururugi." she sat upright.

"What about Suzaku?" she demanded. Kallen looked at her.

"He's…he's enrolled at Ashford Academy." Amaya was silent for a moment.

"He's attending a Britannian school?"

"Yes."

"He's working for the Britannian forces?"

"Yes." Kallen felt nervous. Even as Amaya's close friend, there were times, when the Head of the Fujiwara reared it's head. And when she was angry…she rather not think on it. Amaya did not show any reaction. She breathed.

"Tell me what happened." Kallen sighed.

"Well, he arrived in, introduced himself. Obviously, there was a…hostile, environment." she nodded. "He's joined the student council." she added, her eyes knitting in confusion. "He became good friends with Lamperouge…"

Amaya's ears pricked up as she suddenly seemed more alert.

"Lamperouge?" she gasped urgently. Kallen nodded.

"This guy on the student council. Really mysterious." she added. "Anyway, he seems to know him a bit." she shrugged. "Nothing really."

"Keep an eye on him for me Kallen." she said softly. "You'll be my eyes and ears watching over my dear cousin." she nodded. Kallen glanced back as Amaya said something more. "If he doesn't change soon, I'll have to send him a little note." Kallen nodded.

"Oh, and Kallen…" she turned again.

"Keep an eye on this 'Lamperouge' as well." she nodded.

"Sure."

Amaya stored this name into her head, her mind drifting as Kallen started talking, thinking there was more to this then anyone knew…

* * *

Lelouch couldn't help but smile gently as Sayoko escorted Nunnally to the dining room.

"Hi Lelouch, i've returned home." she smiled gently, her light hazel hair floating past her shoulders. Lelouch smiled wearily, wishing he could see her vibrant light blue, violet eyes. at least once more.

"Hi there. welcome back, Miss Sayoko." he stood gracefully, his hand on his hip as his other graced the table. "I've got a special present for you today." Nunnally perked up, as her head cocked quizzingly to the right.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, bringing her small hands to her chest. "What could it be?" Leloucch laughed softly to himself as he held a finger to his lips, looking at Sayoko, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. Lelouch turned to the kitchen door, signalling for a person to come out.

At his command, Suzaku walked into the room, smiling as he saw Nunnally. he walked quietly towars her, looking at Lelouch for confirmation. he smiled gently, as Suzaku leaned down onto his knees, taking Nunnally's small hand in his.

At first, Nunnally looked confused, as realisation dawned. as quick as a bird, her other hand reached for the hand holding hers, almost anxiously.

"This hand..." she whispered, as if hardly allowing herself to hope, before a relieved smile appeared on her face. "Thank heavens!" she said softly, as tears of happiness and relief fell down her face. "I just knew you'd be alright!" Suzaku smiled softly at her, allowing her to clasp onto his hand.

"It's been a long time, Nunnally."

* * *

"So tell me, you will stay the night, won't you?" Nunnally asked Suzaku after dinner, many questions and much reminising. Lelouch smiled again, glancing at Suzaku across the table.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student in Ashford Academy now. Soyou can see him anytime you want to." Nunnally eagerly turned to Suzaku.

"Is that true?" she asked eagerly. Suzaku awkwardly moved at that, hastily adding

"Well, i still have military duties... so i can't be here everyday." Nunnally awkwardy looked at her lap, responding in a small voice

"Oh...you're still in the military?" Suzaku smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry. I've been reassigned to the engineering core. it's alot less dangerous." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that, not showing his blatenent disbelieve in his statement. instead, he raised an eyebrow of interest, as he reached for the empty tea pot.

"Oh cool, engineering, huh?" he said, as he stood, moving for the kitchen to refill the pot. Suzaku stood as well.

"Oh, let me help you." he insisted, as Lelouch looked back at him, a cool smile on his face.

"You just sit down. unlike seven years ago, we get to be your hosts now." Suzaku smiled wearily, as he looked at Lelouch. Lelouch registered that smile and continued. "It's funny. you're alot more mellow then you used to be." Suzaku smiled as he retoook his seat, taking in Lelouch.

"And you're a bit more rough." he replied, watching as Lelouch chuckled as he strode towards the kitchen.

"I suppose..." he agreed quietly, as he entered the kitchen, pausing in annoyance at seeing CC listening in to their conversation, arms folded soloemly. "I told you to dtay in my room." he said in his annoyance. she did not reply immediatly, moving her head from the wall to face Lelouch.

"That boy out there, he's the Britannian soldier from Shinjuku, isn't he?" she confirmed in her monotonal mysterious voice. Lelouch paused a moment, as he silently and delicatly placed the pot on the table.

"He's..." he said hesitantly, as CC raised an eyebrow and a 'hm?' of curiosity. "He's a friend. from the past." CC smirked as she cocked her head.

"My, aren't we meeting alot of them nowadays..." Lelouch glanced at her. "First the Amaya girl, and now the Britannian soldier..." she said in thought. "A coincidence?" Lelouch smiled as he poured the tea.

"Perhaps." CC looked at the wall again. "Are you going to show her to Nunnally?" she asked out of curiosity. Lelouch paused as he poured the tea.

"...no." he said finally. CC raised an eyebrow. "Ooh...and why not?"

"Amaya must never find out who I am." he said shortly and curtly. "At least not yet..." he said as an afterthought, his mind on how happy Nunnally would be to see Amaya again. he smiled to himself at the memories of Amaya with Nunnally and him, those memories of the past...he closed his eyes for a second in memory, vaguely recalling a younger Amaya's carefree smile...

"Lelouch, is there something wrong with the tea?" the worried tone of Nunnally drifted into the kitchen, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts on the past, as he replied loudly

"No, I'm just finishing it now!"

"You sure havn't got much faster all these years, Lelouch!" Suzaku called playfully from the dining room, earning a giggle from Nunnally. Lelouch smiled as he yelled back

"Alright, i get it, i'm coming!" glancing at CC, making sure she returned to his room before entering the dining room once again.

* * *

And another chapter done! next chapter, there will be alot of Lelocuh when...

A cat with a Zero mask in on campus?! will a feline be Zero's undoing!?

Amaya get's bored, and has a phone with Zero's number in her possession...uh oh...

this can't be good news...at least for Lelouch...

please people, REVIEW! I cannot underline this enough! wait...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

nope, i can't.

Seriously guys, click that little button and just write what you think of 'Lady of Zero'! add your own ideas for it, what you like/don't like, and i'll try to IMPROVE the story through it! so just click the button!

pretty please with sugar on top!! (begs as though it prayer, doing puppy dog eyes)

...

review...


	6. Not a day to forget

whoop whoop, chapter 6 'Not a day to forget...'

NOTE: AS OF NEXT WEEK, THIS STORY WILL NOW BE CALLED 'The Lady of Zero: Lelouch of the Rebellion.'

review

WARNING...NEXT SENTENCES ARE SPOILERS FOR R2 25!

O...M...F...G...last episode...I ACTUALLY CRIED!! I have never cried at the ending of anything before, but i did then! LELOUCH!! SUZAKU!! I can't believe it's what Lelouch planned all along!! Zero Requiem...i actually thought, oddly enough when i heard the song from R2 soundtrack, 'Nunnally', that somehow Suzaku would stay alive and rule with Nunnally, and Lelouch would die...i actually knew it!! but Suzaku to actually become 'Zero', and fake his own death as Suzaku...to sacrifice his happiness as Lelouch sacrificed his life...all for Zero Requiem! to make him the symbol for hatred and everything evil, and then if he died, then so did hate and evil...omg Lelouch! why?! It was like, the most perfect, tragic ending...(sobs hysterically) but i have some questions, that i need to know!! will there be an R3? Maybe, as there are some vital points left...

what is C.C's real name?!

Is Lelouch alive?!

Schneizel's geass is still active. i know it was for zero, not lelouch, but...does that mean Lelouch is alive, and if he is dead for that matter, will the geass be invalid with it's castor gone?!

There is also an origami crane in the hay, which is something that Nunnally had taught Lelouch to make in the first season!!

who is the masked driver, who had lots of focus on, of the hay cart with C.C?!

who was C.C talking to? Lelouch's spirit, no one, or the driver? which would mean Lelouch is alive, therefore an R3!

I-NEED-TO-KNOW! REVIEW AND OFFER WHAT YOU THINK!!

review!

* * *

Amaya was having a hectic day. More like a hectic week. Within only 7 days, Cornelia had discovered several of her rebel strongholds. Of course, they had been just deploys. But still. This insinuated that her predictions were correct. Cornelia was going after Zero, and their Knightmares were not near ready. In fact, their Scientist, Rakshata Chawla, an Indian scientist, had extensive experience in medical cybernetic, and seemed to treat each personal Knightmare as if they were her children. Kallen's Guren had been completed, and she was now working on her one, whom she insisted would be her top priority, and Zero agreed.

Zero had explained to her that she was his best pilot, and had instructed her to equip it with the best technology on offer. She had requested the Fujiwara crest on the front, and was granted it. Of course, Rakshata refused to let her see it until it was completed to her satisfaction. But her eyes were firmly on Zero. He had begun organising ranks within the group, after the Saitama incident. And to her immense surprise, he appointed her his Commander-in-Chief. His second in command.When she had questioned him, in front of all of them, he had declared she was the best Pilot in all of the Empire, perhaps the world. Kallen had been placed just under her.

And yet…she felt…angry. How come Zero wasn't here to join in her sorrow of trying to hold a rebellion force together?! Was it truly fair, that while she slaved over reports, plans and relocating squads, Zero spent his time in his normal life, relaxing and having pleasant time!?

'Well…'Amaya smirked evilly as she pulled out her phone, a small, evil glint in her eyes. 'That would not do…'

* * *

Lelouch wheezed and gasped as he continuously, despite all his best efforts, continued to fall behind the damned feline that had stolen his mask, the only piece of physical evidence he was Zero. He mentally cursed every member of the cat family as he took his eyes off the cat for a mere second, before promptly tumbling over a bush. He groaned as he raised his head, his eyes just catching the cat run by him again. Cursing silently again to himself, against the willingness of his body, he pulled himself up.

"Get it together!" he gasped, as he took off again after the cat. His blood froze as he saw two girls staring after the cat.

"You two saw it?!" he cursed, initiating his Geass. "Forget everything you've just seen!" their eyes glowed red, as they replied monotonously

"Sure. No problem at all."

"Good." Lelouch sighed as he began running again. He paused as the announcement rang throughout the school.

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president! Cat hunt everybody!" Lelouch groaned to himself.

"There's a cat loose on campus, that needs to be rounded up, put everything else on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority! And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big ol' kiss from one of the members of the council!" Lelouch's eyes widened, as he sensed the entire scool now running.

"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me! To me! TO ME!" Milly cackled over the loudspeaker.

"Milly!" Lelouch groaned. "Stay out of this, will you?!" he, despite his body's protests, picked up the speed, suddenly wishing Amaya was there, since she was a faster runner then him. Then, Nunnally's voice float across the school.

"I think that it's leg must be hurt, because it's footsteps sounded off to me. And…um…oh! I almost forgot! It meowed like this! Meow!

Lelouch cursed again as his phone rang. Still running, he held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Zero!" he groaned to himself.

"Not-a-good-time-Q-1!"

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Confidential!" he winced, almost tumbling over again.

"Oh, come on! Give me some info! I'm bored stiff here, heading YOUR TEAM, while here you are doing god knows what, and DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!"

'a little too late,' Lelouch thought as he hung up.

Lelouch sighed as he headed towards the bell tower, dreading the stairs, just as he almost ran into Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" he gasped, wishing for anyone else to find it other then him.

"Lelouch! You're looking for the cat too?" he asked, as he continued gasping for breath, freezing at the 'meow' emitting from the tower. Suzaku slowly grinned.

"Up there!" he smiled, suddenly sprinting to the stairs, Lelouch chasing after, calling almost desperately

"Suzaku, wait! Don't go up there!" already falling behind, Suzaku called back

"But the student council president said to catch it!" Lelouch once again cursed Milly Ashford.

"Don't worry about it! I'll get the cat!" he pleaded for him to listen. But he simply scoffed, now miles ahead.

"I was always more agile then you! Remember when that little bird got loose?" Lelouch winced at that painful memory.

"Quit talking ancient history!" he snapped, still desperately trying to catch up.

"It was only seven years ago!" Suzaku laughed.

"Oh for pete's sake!" he groaned, now brought to a dragging walk up the stairs. "He always was an exercise nut…" he cursed.

He cursed again as his phone rang.

"HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN!" Amaya snapped down the phone.

"Again, bad timing." he sighed, as he approached the window still, hearing Suzaku saying gently

"Easy now, you don't have to be scared."

"Well, as long as you don't do it again-" was all Lelouch heard as he promptly hung up, climbing onto the frame, yelling

"Suzaku! Come back!"

"It's all right!" he called back, still climbing up the roof. "Leave this to me!" Lelouch stared at him for a milisecond. 'That's funny,' he thought. 'He never went along with the crowd like this.' he shook his head, deciding he would follow, as he pulled himself completely onto the roof…before falling 5 seconds later with a yell.

He heard the gasps of the students below, and the cry of "Lelouch!" from Suzaku, as he continued to slide down the roof. Then, suddenly, he felt his hand in a stong grip, and looked up to see Suzaku, clinging to the window frame with one hand, his other tightly holding his, as he realised half his body was hanging over the roof, he gave a shaky sigh of relive for Suzaku.

"Are you…okay?" Suzaku gasped, looking at concern at him.

"Yeah…" he shakily replied, as Suzaku began pulling them both up to the window again slowly, however, Lelouch paused as he caught sight of the cat, with his mask on, under the bell, rubbing his mask against it. He froze as it fell off, rolling down the side of the building, and just as Suzaku pulled harder, as he both sighed and closed his eyes in relief again, as the mask caught onto a design on the roof, as the bell rang out.

"Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death!" Suzaku joked, when they both were safe on the ledge.

"Yeah right." Lelouch chuckled. "I was just limp with fear!"

Suzaku smiled as he jumped into the tower, Lelouch right after.

"You go on." Lelouch urged. "I forgot something, I'll be down in a second." Suzaku nodded, as he spotted the cat on the stairs, scooping him up.

"Caught it!" he smiled, as he began down. Lelouch waved absently, as he waited for him to be a few stories down, before going for the window below the mask. Again, heaving himself on tiptoe, he snagged the mask as he pulled it to his chest, and hiding it into a corner to pick up later.

He winced on the staircase as his phone rang again. Sighing, he answered.

"…I can't believe you just did that." she sounded more surprised he did then anything.

"I warned you." he said simply. "You're timing-"

"I don't care." she snapped. She paused. "Zero…were you running?"

"Em…no?" he lied, as he suddenly called "Must go now." and missing her cursing, he hung up again, hearing Milly proclaim, while pointing dramatically at Suzaku

"THAT'S IT! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding!" Lelouch smirked as he came out of the tower.

"So that's it, Madam President?" Milly pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aww, after all this time, I thought I had some dirt on you!" she whined. Shirley blushed as she looked at the floor and grumbled

"Yeah. He almost lost his cool for once." Suzaku glanced at them as Lelouch came up next to them.

"So…uh, do you two know each other then?" Kallen asked, awkwardly. 'To fit this persona.' Lelouch smirked to himself as he and Suzaku glanced at each other. "Yeah, but, he's an Eleven!" Nina said, sounding terrified as she brought a hand to her mouth. Everyone stared at her for a moment of awkward silence.

"N-no, I just-" Suzaku began covering up, which Lelouch would have none of.

"He's my friend." he interrupted, causing Suzaku to glance at him in disbelief. "Madam President," he continued, despite the gasps and stares, "would you permit him as a member of the student council?"

"Huh?!" everyone gasped in surprise.

"The rules are clear." he shrugged. "Every student is required to join a club." Suzaku continued to stare in awe at Lelouch, as everyone else turned to Milly, a hand on her chin in clear thought as she stared up for a moment.

"Well…" she drawled. "You are the Vice-president. I suppose I can't refuse!" Shirley smiled as Milly finished, with Rivalz. Nunnally, beaming rolled forward towards Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Well," she proclaimed. "That's the end of that." she smiled brighter as she continued. "Now come here you two, lend me an ear!" Suzaku and Lelouch exchanged confused glances, as together they bend their heads next to Nunnally. Then, to their immense surprise, they each received a quick peck on their cheeks from her. They both reared back in surprise.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku gasped, as they both stared at the smiling girl.

"There you go. The reward Miss. Milly promised!" she announced. "Since you both caught the cat, you'll just both have to settle for me!" she moved her head to the right, as she smiled more. "Almost a real member!"

"Alright then!" Rivalz cheered, throwing a fist in the air, everyone's attention turning to him. "Let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything on the new guy, of course…" he smirked playfully. Shirley frowned at him.

"Oh back off!" she snapped, turning back to Suzaku and Lelouch, suddenly bright and perky. "Hi there, I'm Shirley!" she introduced herself to Suzaku, touching her chest. "Pleasure to meet you!" Rivalz smiled forgetfully.

"Oh right, I'm Rivalz!"

"Milly Ashford," Milly stated as she took a step forward. "Student council President." Suzaku was too shocked at first to answer, before smiling back, and replying

"The pleasure is all mine." glancing again, gratefully back at Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled at him, part of him glad he was closer to Suzaku, and therefore closer to earning his loyalty…

another part fearing for his life the next time he saw Amaya.

* * *

Amaya meanwhile fumed back at base. He had hung up on her three times. THREE! He would pay. However, she did wonder what on earth he was doing, which required him to be running…and then to lie about it? That was curious. She smiled as she realised she would never forget this day. The day she heard Zero pushed to the limit.

She would also remember that day, as the day of Clovis's funeral, as she, Ohgi and the force had gathered to view the Emperor's speech. They had gathered in front of the television, yet all paused as the loudspeaker announced

"And now, His majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire." they all watched the Emperor Charles Di Britannia almost march to the loudspeaker, his strict face giving the look of complete contempt. Amaya clenched her fists at the sight of him, her blood pressure already rising.

"All men…are not created equal." he announced, in a finalized tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble, both in birth and in upbringing. Therefore every human being is inheritably different!" Amaya's eyes narrowed at that, thinking on just how contradictory he sounded and how ridiculous the belief was.

"Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is!" every person in the room clenched their jaws at the television. Amaya's thoughts turned to how much the Emperor believed in Social Darwinism, as she glanced around the room full of angry revolutionaries.

"What of the EU which made equality a right? Rebel politics won by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with it's equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards!" the Emperor mocked, his voice laced with distain for the other world superpowers.

"But not out beloved Britannia! We fight, we compete, evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future!" he emphasised, raising a hand, his voice instantly becoming a proud and strong tone. Amaya rolled her eyes as she muttered

"No one can own the future."

"Be from the death of my son, Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, flaunter and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! All Hail Britannia!"

His final cry earned the echo of the audience present, as 'All Hail Britannia' flitted through the room, making every Japanese person narrow their eyes, and an anger, light by determination, to flair in their hearts.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO

LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA

THE TRUE SAVIOR AND UNSUNG HERO OF THE REVOLUTION.

VIVA LA LELOUCH,

VIVA LA REVOLUTION!


	7. Cornelia's Trap

Chapter 7, 'Cornelia's trap'.

Ok, story's name has changed ever so slightly to

The Lady of Zero: Lelouch of the Rebellion

ok? just a simple reminder.

oh, and a comment has inspired me to begin work on a Youtube trailer for the Lady of Zero, so expect one soon! i'm all excited about it, bt i have to choose the right music and find the right pictures and videos to use it in, so be patient with me.

and a message to reviews last week:

Great reviews! those were all amazing theories on the last episode, and remember, if you want to add an idea about the last episode, or about the Lady of Zero, a plot, character or questions on Amaya, just ask and i'll answer as best i can (unless i plan to reveal it in future chapters).

But please, remember to

also...

REVIEW!!

* * *

Lelouch's feet fell down heavily as he entered his room, not looking at CC, whom added another sticker to her reward card of pizza hut. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" she mused, as Lelouch's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"What has you looking so serious?" Lelouch did not reply automatically, his mind lost in thought of the latest news report...

* * *

_"Military authorities reported that they have surrounded the Saitaima Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists." the news reporter announced, her face giving nothing away. "Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene, and entry into the area is prohibited. It appears that a full scale assault will be launched in two hours." _

* * *

"Cornelia's surrounding Saitama Ghetto." Amaya repeated from her seat, her eyes widening as she digested this face. She turned to Ohgi, not needing to tell him to tell her everything he knew, her emerald orbs glazed in alarm.

"In two hours. It was on the news." he added, pausing before continuing. "I don't know why-" Amaya's eyes narrowed. Cornelia would never randomly surround somewhere. there was always a reason, there was always a motive to Cornelia's plans. she paused a moment, as she furrowed her brows in thought on the conditions.

they were surrounding an Eleven Ghetto, with no evacuations of the Elevens.

They were going to atack the Ghetto.

There was virtually no reason behind this assault.

"This reminds me of…" her mouth opened slightly as she remembered a battle with very similar conditions...surely Cornelia would never... "Shinjuku…" she whispered, turning sharply to Ohgi, standing, clenching her fists. there was only one difference: they had told the whole of Area 11, where and when it would take place. '_So Cornelia, you do have a motive after all..._' she thought as her face paled considerably, Ohgi still standing behind her.

"She's trying to lure Zero into the Battlefield!" she cursed, sharply turning and picking up the phone.

* * *

C.C stared at Lelouch as he organized his army uniform he had stolen, from the bed, spread eagled, still wearing the white prison suit Lelouch found her in. she gazed at him emotionlessly as she stated

"You're not falling for the enemy's provocation?" Lelouch smirked as he did not look up, stating merely

"They went through such trouble to invite me though..." he paused for a moment before adding darkly,

"Besides...there's something i would like to ask Cornelia personally." C.C sighed as she continued to stare, her golden eyes not moving from him.

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother...which is more important to you?" annoyance flared on Lelouch's face as he snapped took out another piece of the uniform.

"The two are of equal importance." the royal family members are competing with each other to see who will ascend the throne and see who will become the next ruler." his eyes narrowed as he paused in his work, his fists clenching. "Or rather, they're being forced to fight...by THAT man!" his violet eyes flared up as his thoughts turned to his father. C.C's expression did not change, as she noted with interest

"But the very thing you hate is the same thing that makes Britannia strong. The Royal Heir who is best fit to become the ruler of Britannia is the last one left standing." Lelouch stood as he turned to C.C, nodding in agreement, crossing his arms, moving his weight to his left side.

"Exactly. the weak ones lose and are cast aside." his eyes narrowed at the memory of Nunnally, hospitalised, blinded, crippled.

"Britannia is that kind of nation. that kind of world." C.C did not reply immediately, blinking, thinking on his words, before replying softly.

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all." Lelouch snapped the case shut as he snapped hotly,

"If that's true, then what happens to Nunnally?!" he demanded, his fingers shaking slightly, as he turned his hear to C.C, his violet eyes filled with undiluted anger. "Should i simply just give up on my sister because she is frail!?" he winced as the memory of her rose again.

"I refuse to accept that! i'll wipe out that sort of world myself!" he hissed as he turned, promptly frozen at the sight of C.C, who had moved off the bed, standing still with a loaded gun pointed at him. nethier could say a word, each refusing to break eye contact.

"You can't go Lelouch." she finally broke the silence, making Lelouch's eyes narrow ever so slightly. "You need to fulfill your part of our bargain, so i won;t have you dying before that." a small smile graced Lelouch's lips as he pointed out to the witch,

"Notice that what you are saying and what you are doing are contradictory." C.C did not lower the gun, only responding with a shrug as she continued with

"Oh, i'm not going to shoot you. i'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quieten you down."

'Damn.' Lelouch cursed in his mind, suddenly feeling a numbness come over his threatened leg. then his eyes zeroed in on the gun, as a smirk sprang to his face.

"Now i get it! you're unable to use Geass yourself, aren't you?" C.C's eyes narrowed, and gave all the answer Lelouch needed, as his hand tightened on his case.

"I'm not surprised. i suspected as much, you obviously wouldn't have asked me to do it if you couldn't have done it yourself." he said this as he slowly reached into his jacket pocket, taking out his own gun and aiming it at the green haired girl. she quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?" Lelouch's smirk did not end, as he replied

"Yes i do." before bringing the gun up to his own head. C.C's confidence dropped in an instance. her hand holding the gun lowered slightly, as Lelouch continued to stare at her.

"Before i met you, i was dead." he said softly. "An imputed corpse, existing behind a false guise of life. a life of which i did nothing real." his fingers tightened on the gun, as he clenched his jaw.

"Day to day, i continued living, as if i were a zombie, and i always had the feeling that i was gradually dying! if i'm condemned to go back to that..." his fingers tightened on the trigger, as his eyes never left C.C's.

"Then i would rather-"

"Stop it!" C.C snapped, lowering her gun compeletly, a look of anger and frustration gracing her features. Lelouch smiled as he lowered the gun.

"I see now." she said softly, looking at the floor. "It's life without meaning. and a life like that..."

she paused as Lelouch's mobile went off, as he glanced at her before pulling it out, wincing softly before answering, remembering the last time he came across Amaya...

* * *

_"Oh, Zero!" she called down the hall, causing him to turn in surprise, having spent the last week living to avoid her._

_"Fujiwara-sama." he said respectively, paling as he remembered the last three times ha had talked to her he had promptly hung up, despite her protests. _

_"I really must apologize for last weeks events." he said quickly, mind going over non cat involved excuses. what could he say?! 'Sorry, i was chasing a cat that stole my mask. and was being followed by my entire school, led by my mad student council president.'_

_"What events?" she said in an innocent voice, her emerald eyes large and innocent, making him wince._

_"I was just in the middle of a very important mission." she cocked her head to the side suspiciously. "Which is why i had to hang up on you. three times." he winced, wishing he hadn't mentioned it particular part._

_"Which type of mission?" she asked, hand on hip, eyes still suspiciously innocent. _

_"...Retrieval..." 'might as well be partially honest...' she smiled lightly, down the hall. _

_"Oh that! oh you don't have to worry about that. i understand. it was a very important mission." he nodded. _

_"Thank you for understanding." he sighed, as he turned to meet with Ohgi in the meeting room._

_"Oh, Zero, that's why i called you!" she sighed, making him turn. she had crossed her arms, and taken a few steps forward. _

_"Ohgi told me to tell you that you're not meeting in the meeting room anymore. Tamaki needed it for something." she shrugged. "I think he made a lot of pizza for a celebration or something...anyway, you're supposed to meet him just down here." she indicated to the basement. he paused. _

_"Alright." he said, as she smiled again, indicating him to go on down, and following him. _

_"He should be just in here." she smiled as they walked, pausing in front of a lonely door, and he noticed there were no people around. _

_"Are you sure Ohgi said-" _

_"I'm very sure, Zero." she said strongly. "You can trust me." she smiled again as she pulled the door open, leading to a dark room. he hesitantly took a step in, looking around the small space. a storage cupboard.  
_

_"You must be mistaken-" his words were lost at the slamming of a door, and the sound of a key locking the door. his eyes widened in realization, as he tugged at the door, realizing he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. _

_"I'll leave you here to think about how it's rude to hang up on people repeatably!" he heard her say through the door._

_"You can't be serious!" he gasped, banging on the door. _

_"Do i look like I'm joking?" she sighed, and his blood froze as he heard her walk back down the corridor. he cursed as he banged again on the door. _

_"You can't do this!" he yelled, again banging on the door._

_"Come on!" she called. "You're Zero, the man of miracles! if you can get out of Shinjuku Ghetto, you should be able to get out of a cupboard!" he heard her climb the stairs as he banged again. _

_"See you later!" she laughed heartily, as the door to the basement closed, leaving him trapped in darkness._

_It was 3 hours later, when Tamaki came downstairs to the food storage for more garlic bread, was he freed from his prison. _

* * *

"Greetings, Q-1." Zero's voice came smoothly.

"You're not going, are you?" she snapped. "You and I both know this is a trap!"

"But they've gone through so much inconvenience for inviting me." he chuckled.

"Zero, don't-"

"She will attack whether I am there or not." he interrupted. "Which would you prefer?" she paused.

"Fine." she snapped. "But so help me, if you die I'll bring you back to life to send you back to hell!" he chuckled, ether ignorant or unaware of her very promising and real threat.

"Today, Q-1, I shall create another victory. And this time, against Cornelia." she sighed.

"Look, where do you want me? My Knightmare's not ready yet, but I can take one-" "No. with all due respect, Q-1, I want you there."

"What?" she gasped, his answer confusing and shocking her. "But-"

"Yes. You are the best pilot. And that is precisely why I am saving your debut until both you and your Knightmare are ready." she frowned down the phone. "I also want you to send all other troops out. I'll be contacting where and when." she nodded slightly. "Fine..." " I'll be sending more troops over to join. Goodbye." she paled.

"More-" but he was already gone. '_Well..._' she thought to herself, staring at the phone in thought. _'At least he said goodbye. at least he learned SOMETHING about hanging up.'_

* * *

Lelouch smiled inside his Sutherland, before contacting Amaya again. "I am in position. send me the co-ordinates for the battle." he announced. there was a pause as Amaya send it, then realizing what he was in.

"How on earth did you get a hold of a Britannian Knightmare Sutherland?" she asked, more impressed then curious. Lelouch chuckled. "I have a talent for these kind of things." he answered, as he studied the lists and plans Amaya send.

"Now Q-1, I will need you to get me on all local frequencies." he smiled.

"Okay." Amaya sighed, as he heard her type quickly, and precisly 36 seconds later continuing with, "Okay. you're in...remember my promise, Zero."

"How could i forget?" he smirked, as he switched himself onto the radio channels.

"This is Zero." he announced, "I assume all of you have heard about the Shinjuku incident. Do what i say and you will be saved."

* * *

However, as Amaya watched the plans unfold, following Zero's orders on who to place where, she realised it was all a chess game to him. The thought confused yet intrigued her. Of course, Chess was a game of war, but to actually apple the same rules and exceptions to an actual battle was…extraordinary. That was until everything seemed to stop.

"Idiots!" she shouted as the reports flooded in. Resistance fighters had stopped listening to him, and she knew what that would mean. Cornelia would kill them. And Zero knew that too. She soon only had visual of the Britannian forces lining up. Then she heard Cornelia's voice over frequencies.

"All Knightmare pilots, reveal your faces!" she paled.

"But Zero…" a woman near her gasped.

"He's in one." she cursed.

"All units," she began, before she turned back to the screen.

"What…" she whispered, now more confused then ever. Zero stood there.

"OPEN FIRE!" was all she heard as Amaya screamed,

"NO!" to even her shock, as she watched Zero fall almost gracefully, behind the wall.

* * *

A silence fell over the room, as people stopped what they were doing. Amaya stared at the screen.

"Get up." she whispered. She could not lose him. It was like losing him all over again.

"Get up!" she almost yelled louder, banging her fist on the table. Had he forgotten her promise already?! How dare he die?! She grabbed her communicator.

"Zero?" she called. No response.

"Zero!" she called again. Again, no response.

"ZERO, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL DELIVER ON MY PROMISE!" she screamed down the phone. "AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK I WON'T!" there was a silent buzzing, before to her relive and everyone's shock, his voice came on.

"No need for that, Q-1." he said coldly down the phone.

"Your alive." she sighed in relive again, falling back into her chair, giving the thumbs up to everyone around her, who all sighed in relieve as well, as they quickly returned to their work.

"Indeed." he replied in the same silent, angry and cold voice.

"We lost." Amaya confirmed down the phone.

"We would not have if we had more organised ranks!" he snapped, as Amaya raised an eyebrow at just how much he remined her of a certain person whenever he lost. "We need more then just resistance groups, Q-1. We need a force, a people, a nation!" Amaya grinned.

"Should I be glad to have you back Zero, or should I be afraid?" he chuckled down the phone.

"Why not a little of both?" she moved on.

"Why didn't you let me go?" she demanded. "And don't tell me that _debut_ stuff again!" he was silent.

"Amaya, your Knightmare's name is to be 'Roiyaru Kakumei'." she blinked in surprise as she slowly repeated

"Royal Revolution?"

"Q-1, you will be head of the Knightmares. My Commander-in-Chief. Your Knightmare must be perfect, a perfect symbol to the Britannians about what exactly we are." she was still shocked to silence as she fell into her seat. "Royal blue is the colour of the Fujiwara, is it not?" he added.

"Roiyaru Kakumei…" she repeated. She liked the name. "When should it be ready?"

"Give it time, Q-1. I promise you, you will not be disappointed." she sighed as her thoughts turned to something he had said.

"Commander-in-Chief?" she asked him.

"My second in command, if you like. Do you accept?" she sighed, pretending to think seriously on it.

"…Fine. I'll accept the position." she said down the line, but all she heard was the tone again. She cursed as she threw the phone on the table, wondering why he ended all conversations like that.

* * *

Within the next two weeks, he had evaluated each member of their group, granting positions based on their score. Kallen had been granted Commander of the First Squadron, while she had been granted one slightly above/below that, Squad Zero, Zero's own personal Squad.

Amaya could not help it. When she thought of Zero, her thoughts always turned to him. She kept repeating, over and over,

'He is dead. The dead stay dead. They cannot return.'

but still, every time he brushed past her, every time he spoke. Every time he would glance in her direction before looking away slightly. She would feel…a connection with him that she hadn't felt in years, almost pulling her towards his cold demeanour. She opened her mouth once or twice, almost screaming

'ARE YOU HIM?!' before changing the subject. Her mind kept going back to what Tohdoh had said.

_'__You do not know his name, his face. How do you know you can trust him?__'_ she honestly could not answer that question.

And she hated it when she could not answer a simple question.

* * *

chapter 7, DONE!

CAN I GET A WHOOP WHOOP?!

excited for next weeks? it's worth the wait, you guys are getting a really loooooooooooooong one next week!!

A small preview for next weeks chapter...

'The Order of the Black Knights'...

where...

The resistance group have their debut onto the stage...

Amaya must help save a childhood friend, and put a stop to an extremist who takes things a little too far...

Zero confronts Cornelia...face to mask...

Lelouch also confronts the world about exactly what he stands for...

so stay tuned

and review! :)

* * *


	8. To Lake Kawaguchi

Heya, just want to put a few notices out there, before we continue the story.

1: okay, remember last week when i said i wrote a really loooooooooooooooooong chapter? i totally did. the end result was that it became...TOO long...so I broke the chapter in half, and you will receive the other half next week. this chapter is still much longer then usual though, so please don't kill me! (gets on knees, bowing head and holds hands out in prayer.)

2: In better news, I have just uploaded a FANFICTION TRAILER for Lady of Zero, on youtube!! check it out, spent all week on it!! so check it out and comment what you think and if you have indeed read the story and what you think about that!!

3: just a shout out to tell people one simple thing. don't like the way the story is going? instead of continually whining (that's all your doing, no other word to describe it) about it, there is a very simple solution I'm here to tell you about!: Don't read it, or shhhhhhh!. :)

4: Yes, so far it's stayed quite next to the series, but over time it gradually becomes AU, and will become VERY evident in the later of the series.

5: a special shout out to DreamerLTD, thank you for explaining about the Code and what really went down in the last episode, thanks so much for sharing it with us! (claps and whoops)

6: Guys, I'm disappointed in you! only 2 WHOOP WHOOPS?! :( lol, thank you, emolollipop! Your celebratory WHOOP WHOOP was appreciated greatly XD (yours too redzercarebear!)

7: thanks for reading the notices (I know I leave a lot...), reviewing, and keep up the good work, again, really sorry about the chapter. It really got soo looooong, and i was like 'ahhhhh this is ridiculous!'. thanks for your (hopeful) understanding. if not...please don't kill me.

8: lets get on with the story!

* * *

Amaya's eyes widened slightly as she glanced around the huge van, which was the size of a house. It was luxurious, with gold linings, and anyone could easily tell it was Britannian made. She paused, hands on hips as she saw Zero sitting calmly, if not too calmly, on a couch, glancing at them.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, offering a hand. "Come in. As of now, this place will be our hideout." Amaya nearly gasped as she saw a second floor, before looking back at Zero.

"So this means you're behind us, Zero?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his mask, looking for any indication of him betraying them. He did not look away, and held to his calm composure.

"Of course. We are allies, are we not, Fujiwara-sama?" she crossed her arms, cocking her head to one side.

"Let's just see, Zero." she smirked playfully, her eyes roving around the room again as more people entered.

"So, Zero…should I ask where and how you got this place? Or will I want to?" she sighed, looking back at him, one hand touching her hip, the other hanging lazily. He paused.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman, who indulges my requests." Amaya's eyes narrowed suspiciously, opening her mouth to object, but he beat her to it, obviously seeing her suspicion building. "Don't worry. No strings attached."

"You just asked for it?" Tamaki sighed, putting a hand to his head. "Some guys have all the luck."

"Still," Kallen interrupted. "No one would expect us in something like…this."

"Look, it's even got a tv!" Minami, a friend of Ohgi's added, sitting down and taking up the remote. They all paused as the news popped up, showing Lake Kawagutchi, and in the background, was a large hotel. Amaya frowned as the reporter began.

"I'm here at Lake Kawagutchi centre hotel. The holel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japanese Liberation Front." Amaya's eyes widened as her hands dropped to her sides.

"Oh god…" she whispered, praying it wasn't Tohdoh-san. Surely he wasn't that stupid. And he wasn't that reckless. It couldn't be…

"What's happening?" Ohgi asked, stepping up beside her. She did not answer, too drawn in with anxiety, as the reporter continued.

"Members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students." the screen changed to what appeared to be a filming of inside the building.

Amaya glanced at the faces, pausing as her eyes landed on students, all teenage Britannian girls. 'They must be my age…' she thought thoughtfully, as Kallen gasped. She glanced at her.

"From the student council…" she whispered, her eyes widening.

"What?" Amaya asked, turning fully to Kallen.

"At…at my school…I know those girls…" Kallen answered, not looking away from the screen. Amaya glanced as Zero seemed to sit up at this piece of news, and decided to store it for later, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she turned again to the screen.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutendant Coronel Kusakabe, of the now defunct Japanese Military." Amaya both breathed a sigh of relief, and muttered, "That damned idiot!" realizing she should have known it was him all along. Tohdoh had been mentioning lately how he had been growing more restless and impatient with how the JLF worked. And so decided to take drastic action. Action that would damn the JLF.

"Sakuradite is an essential component in high temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70 of the world's total supply."

'Yes,' Amaya thought, clenching her fists. 'Of course. That's why the Britannian's are here. For Sakuradite.' she again glanced at Zero, who seemed deep in thought.

"Here, at the yearly Sakuratite meetings, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed around the world's nations. It is no exageration to say that the outcome will determine the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the world gathering by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

"Damn you Kusakabe!" she cursed again, massaging her temples, not noticing Zero stand.

"So they made their move." he said, as though it was nothing more than an interesting piece of the news.

"They're easily the biggest Anti-Britannian force in Japan. And now their pride's hurt." one sighed.

"Because of us?" someone snorted. Amaya nodded.

"Possibly." she ventured, turning to Zero, crossing her arms in thought.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that! Because they're all going to end up dead." Tamaki tried to joke. Amaya glanced again as Zero reached for his phone, glancing for a moment at the screen before hanging up. Amaya wondered who that was, and why he did not answer the call, but did not think on it too much. There was much more to worry about, as Zero began handing out orders._ '__Ah…_' she thought, as she watched the group disperse to get their work done. '_And so it begins…_'

* * *

Amaya paused in her work as she leaned against the frame, watching Zero watch a smaller television alone, hand on head, as though in thought. She glanced at the television, and saw an interview of one of the student's fathers.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" he claimed indignantly, and Amaya had to look away for a moment, her mind turning to the hostages. Then she froze. Why wasn't Cornelia, the most aggressive Princess in the Empire, holding back? There had to be a reason…and only one conclusion floated into her head as her eyes widened. That could not be possible. She turned to Zero.

"Zero," she called, in a panicked, soft voice. He turned, stiff himself. "…I think someone else is in that building…" he stood.

"As do I, Fujiwara-sama." he said quietly, as he made his way to the door, pausing as he passed her, touching her arm, whispering "Keep it to yourself." as Kallen began towards them.

"Zero…what will happen to the hostages?" she asked quietly, clutching a bag to her chest. Amaya remained silent, looking at the floor, wondering what she was feeling now. To have friends there…that was unfathomable. Zero paused.

"Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannian's alive." he said heavily, turning towards the hallway. Kallen looked to the floor.

"Yeah." she agreed quietly again. "I'm sure you're right…" Amaya touched her shoulder.

"They'll be okay." she said, a little too positively, making Kallen smile a little, before it disappeared. This all paused as Ohgi came in with a box, with contents Amaya could not see.

"Hey Zero, I found these. Should I hand them out to everybody?" Amaya raised an eyebrow of interest at this. "I mean, as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip, but…we're just a resistance group-" he was interrupted as Zero turned sharply.

"Wrong." he announced so sharply, it took even Amaya back. "We're not a resistance group, is that clear?" Amaya's jaw dropped silently as she asked the dreaded question, taking a step forwards almost hesitantly.

"Then what are we exactly?"

"What we are…" Zero began, as though trying to find the words. "What we are trying to be…" he threw his arm out as he stated grandly,

"Are Knights of Justice!"

* * *

Amaya took deep breaths as they drove silently toward the Hotel, in their new uniforms and indeed, in a stolen TV station vehicle. A pure, jet black colour, with silver linings. Amaya wore something that seemed more influential then the standard uniform.

* * *

"_You are more then just a fighter, Fujiwara-sama." he had told her as he handed hers in private, just after they had witnessed Kusakabe's brutal and barbaric punishment of the hostages. It made Amaya sick to her core. To kill an innocent civilian... Zero had not said a word, as she asked darkly,_

"_Why is my uniform different? Wouldn't it be better if I blended in with the others?" he shook his head._

"_You're my ace-pilot. You're a symbol that Japan survived the battle. That the true spirit of Japan lives on. That the fighters of justice, the Fujiwara's, are not gone." she had taken the uniform without saying a word for awhile._

"…_Do you want me to reveal my identity?" she had asked him quietly, her eyes steady on his mask._

"_You can when you feel you are ready." he said softly, handing her a mask, which she took with a curt nod._

* * *

Amaya wore black shorts easy to move around in, with high, feminine combat boots up to her mid thigh. She also donned a unique top piece. It had a high collar, and unlike the other members, it's lining was gold, meeting at the centre of her neck, and going down to above her breast bone, where the linings separated again to the shoulders, where there were no sleeves. Over her chest, was a strange silver symbol, which vaguely resembled a strange, V shaped symbol, with a line down the middle.

The top then continued to cover over her shorts, with cuts from her waist, separating into four different strips to cover her legs partially, and the piece then continued to her knees, which Amaya found easier to move in then before. She had also been given arm coverings, black, from the middle of her higher arm, held there with a red straps, right down to the top of her hand, where it ended in a triangular end, also lined with gold. And then there was also the most important part of the ensemble. She wore a dark visor going in a downwards triangle over her eyes, concealing her identity, which she was grateful for.

She paused in her thoughts as she glanced outside, all lights on the van, on Zero who again stood atop the vehicle. She turned her head as she heard someone say quietly in the van,

"Hey, when Zero went off about justice earlier, what do you think he meant?" Kallen answered immediately, and lowly before Amaya could answer.

"Don't know. But we may die first before we answer. Seems our escape routes been cut off." this made Amaya smirk a little, as she glanced outside at the dark sky, the lights of the Britannian military dotting their way, as whispers of confusion and anxiety raked through the van.

"Even so…" she smiled, as everyone in the van turned to her, abandoning their talk. "Isn't tonight a good night for it?" Kallen glanced outside, and turned back to Amaya, who smiled, and gripped her hand.

"Don't worry. Zero's not entirely stupid. He has a plan." she assured, causing the tension in the van to go down a notch, which certainly was a relieve.

Amaya smirked as she turned her eyes to the purple Knightmare, holding a golden spear in it's hand.

"Well…if it isn't Cornelia…" she mused aloud, earning more stares.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he took in the proud Knightmare.

'_Cornelia…_' he thought, as he stared at the imposing and threatening frame, famed for it's unmerciful pilot. '_As much as I'd like to get you back right here and now, you're more useful to me alive.'_a small smirk played on his face, as his eyes suddenly shone at the challenge. '_If you do what I predict, I won't need to use my Geass…'_he noted, as Cornelia stepped out of her frame, hand on hip, eyes shining with anger.

"Well well, we meet again, Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front?" his half sister asked coldly, taking him in with utter contempt. "Or perhaps you intend to help us?" she mocked, her mouth attempting to twitch to a confident smirk, which seemed lost to her at that moment.

Lelouch's eyes shone. That gave it away. The only thing that took away her confidence, was if Euphemia was in trouble. His and Amaya's suspicions had been correct. Euphemia Li Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Britannian Empire was inside the building as a hostage.

"Regardless," she continued, "our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so, for the death of my half brother, Clovis," she began, unsheathing her long pistol, pointing it directly at his head, "I shall take my revenge right here!"

"Cornelia, which would you choose?" he announced loudly, pulling the attention away from her and towards him. "Clovis, who is dead…or…" Cornelia's eyes narrowed as he continued, "Euphemia, who is alive?" Cornelia's eyes widened, as her hand suddenly trembled, her confidence gone for a millisecond. '

_My suspicions confirmed. My first task at hand is completed…'_ Lelouch smirked again under his mask, waiting for an answer from the startled Princess. '_You haven't changed, dear sister…' _his smirk continued, as memories of Cornelia, Euphemia and occasionally Amaya flew through threw his head. '_You've always doted on sweet little Euphemia…especially after what happened to the only other person you loved as much as her...' _Lelouch paused in his thoughts as his mind turned to that day..._'that's why you won't take aggressive action…' _Lelouch observed the struggling Princess clench her teeth, as her hand continued to remain unsteady. '_You're emotions are getting in the way.'_

"It is within my power to save Euphemia for you!" he interrupted her jumbled thoughts, as her eyes widened further, to that of amazement and utter confusion.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" she spat at him, determined to remain strong to the end. '_As always.'_ Lelouch remarked, as he continued loudly,

"I said I am able to rescue her!" He smirked again as she slowly took him in, glancing around, before gritting her teeth and grudgingly lowering her weapon.

* * *

Amaya's eyes widened in utter disbelief, as Cornelia, reluctant as she was, allowed their van to pass unharmed, not even turning to look as Zero as he passed right by he, determined to keep her eyes in front of her. The other people in the van were stunned to silence as well, as Amaya's thoughts turned to whether the foolish Captain was going to let Zero come.

'_It only means one thing…_' she thought to herself, gazing at the hotel, knowing they were silently watching them enter. '_Ether they will welcome Zero as one of their own…or simply treat him as an uninvited guest…however…'_she cocked her head to the side in thought, as she lifted a hand to her head.

'_They would never give up the chance to see the mysterious Zero…'_

Her kinds paused, as the gates opened, as Amaya's mouth twitched into a hidden smirk.

"Good…" she smiled, causing Kallen to turn, as they silently began driving toward the hotel.

"Do you know what we are dealing with?" she asked her, too glancing at the skyscraper. Amaya turned to her, not removing her visor.

"It is rather simple. A man whose pride has been hurt…whose patience has run out. Who will do anything to achieve any ends to his actions…" she held a hand to her mouth in thought.

"A tragic combination…" she murmured, as they began to get out of the van.

* * *

Amaya strode silently through the empty, deserted floors of the hotel, Zero by her side. He had decided to bring Amaya with him to the meeting, and she definitely was not going to let Kusakabe away with this…madness. She glanced up at Zero.

"How long do we have before Cornelia sets one of her plans in motion?" she asked, as they entered the elevator, Kallen and the rest taking the stairs to the hostages, each knowing from Zero what they were meant to do inside the building. All Zero had to do, was press the trigger.

"Not much time." Zero answered honestly, standing tall, and calm, despite the circumstances.

"Cornelia is not one to wait around and do nothing." he continued. "And I would not put it past her to do something…risqué, to help Euphemia." Amaya nodded in agreement, as they reached their floor.

"Be careful of Kusakabe." she murmured before the doors opened. Zero nodded.

"I know, Fujiwara-sama." he said softly, as the doors opened, revealing two guards there, guarding a large door, which Amaya guessed, was where Kusakabe was. They nodded to Zero, allowing them entrance, glancing curiously at Amaya as she passed.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed as they set on the man, sitting on the couch, in front of a wall size flag of Japan, almost relaxed, as he turned his dark eyes on them, as they entered.

"Captain Kusakabe." Zero said respectively, making his way to the middle of the room with Amaya. He nodded.

"So you are the renowned Zero?" he raised an eyebrow in a mock. Zero nodded slightly.

"I suppose I am…" he said with a slight chuckle. Kusakabe's eyes turned to her.

"And who is this?" he asked suspiciously.

Amaya's eyes darkened.

"Oh, you know me Kusakabe." she said darkly, removing her visor in one swipe, revealing her fire spitting emerald orbs. Kusakabe's eyes widened momentarily, as the soldiers spluttered.

"H-Himi-sama!" they gasped, as they knelt. She raised impatiently for them to rise. Kusakabe clenched his teeth.

"So you're the one supporting him." he sighed angrily. "I should have known." she crossed her arms, glaring at the man.

"Indeed." she said darkly. Kusakabe shook his head.

"Such wasted potential…" he sighed, looking at her. "Placing all your bets in the wrong basket." she rolled her eyes, causing him to clench his teeth.

"Oh please, Kusakabe." she sneered. "Don't be jealous because I refused to sponsor your little army in Kyoto." Zero glanced at her. Kusakabe narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Besides," she continued.

"Zero does not use unforgivable means to achieve his plans." Kusakabe stood.

"What does that mean?"

"You killed _civilians._" she spat, throwing her arm out, pointing outside to the very balcony where they met their ends."They have nothing to do with this!"

"They are still the people who suppress us!" he argued, nostrils flaring at being questioned. She turned to his men.

"You realise this is a suicide mission?" she spat, causing them to pause. "Do you expect the Britannian EMPIRE, to bow before a cowardly, barbaric plan that is nothing more then Terrorism?" Kusakabe glared at her. "This is not an honourable resistance, it is Terrorism! Terrorism which stains the name of the JLF!" she announced again, her eyes turning to Kusakabe, who did not utter a word out of anger. "And I refuse to condone terrorism."

"Indeed, Fujiwara-sama holds a very prominent point." Zero took a step forward, taking in the situation. Amaya glanced at him as he continued.

"This…resistance, these acts of terrorism cannot be called justice." he held out a hand. "However, I shall offer you, Kusakabe, one chance to join me. You will never achieve what we all desire…" Kusakabe faltered at his next words, "A free Japan, from these means." he clenched his teeth, as he took his seat again.

"I shall stay with my men till my death." he said coldly, eyes now turning to ice.

Zero crossed his arms in thought.

"I see…" he said softly. "You have no intention of joining me?" Kusakabe stared at him for a moment.

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us." he demanded suddenly, causing Amaya's eyes to narrow. "It's disrespectful not to!" Zero instead inclined his head.

"I understand. But before I do, I'd like to ask you something…what exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?" Kusakabe leaned forward, his answer already on his tongue.

"Gain Attention! I want this country and the world to know the Japanese aren't dead yet!" Zero lowered his head.

"How stale…" he announced softly, his voice carrying throughout the room. Amaya turned to him and back to Kusakabe, who's eyes widened in surprise. "You people are obsolete…" he said with a finalised tone, as though it were a mere fact he had just come upon. "There is no saving you…"

"What?! Why you arrogant-" a guard yelled, leaping beside Kusakabe, who was again stunned to silence, Amaya moved forward, a glare pausing the man from further action. Glancing back at Kusakabe, who stared at Zero.

"Explain what you mean by that, Zero." he announced, as they all paused at a voice outside the door, which froze all action in the room.

"I've brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier for the Lieutenant Coronal to see. She claims she's Princess Euphemia!"

The tension in the room sprang to new levels, as Amaya turned quickly from the door, anxiously placing the visor over her eyes again, as she heard Kusakabe suddenly cry out,

"ZERO, THERE'S NO POINT TALKING ANYMORE!" as quick as lighting, with her visor on, Amaya turned back, her eyes widening in horror at the scene that unfolded. Kusakabe, suddenly turned the sword he had turned on Zero on himself, plunging it into his stomach, willingly. He fell to the floor, blood seeping into the carpet as his men all monotonously raised their guns to their heads, and with a BANG, joined Kusakabe on the ground, dead. Amaya stared in shock, back to Zero as the door opened in alarm.

"Coronal!" a man cried out, as Zero quickly shot him in the arm to silence him.

"Calm yourselves!" he demanded, holding the gun at waist height.

"Zero…" the whisper of one figure drifted into the room.

"The Coronal and the others committed suicide, when they realised how meaningless this operation was." Amaya wasn't really listening, her eyes fixated on the figure behind the man. On the 3rd Imperial Princess of the Britannian Empire, Euphemia Li Britannia.

Amaya felt her feet almost stick to the ground. Euphie. Her hair had not changed…still the soft pink flowing mass it had been all those years ago. Her eyes, a mixture between a lavender purple and soft blue, still swirled with her emotions plastered on her face.

'_You really haven't changed, Euphie…_' she thought sadly to herself, as Zero spoke again.

"Euphemia…you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners…you haven't changed." Amaya turned to him in surprise, as Euphemia blinked as though stunned.

* * *

Lelouch stared awhile at Euphemia, trying to sum her up. She seemed to not have changed at all, but yet…she seemed less like a child. She had matured, she had grown. He smiled a second as memories flitted through his head, before getting back to the task at hand, having banished the guards outside, being guarded themselves by his men. He noted Euphemia glancing between him and Amaya, understandably confused.

"I heard that you're the Sub-Viceroy now, Your Highness. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." he broke the ice, as Euphemia turned her gaze completely on him.

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with." she said truthfully, standing tall, her feet shoulder width apart, her fists clenched ever so slightly.

'_Yes…_' Lelouch smiled. '_You have grown…'_

"Oh?" he inquired. "That's because Clovis was murdered. That was my handiwork." at this, Euphemia's eyebrows knitted together in remembrance of this fact, as her brave face melted a few degrees. "He begged pathetically for his life to the very end." Euphemia's face tightened in anger, balling her fists.

"He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens." Amaya folded her arms out of anger at that word. Euphemia dipped her head slightly, not taking her eyes of him.

"So was that the reason you killed my brother?" she asked lowly, her jaw clenching. Lelouch paused a second, before choosing to answer honestly.

"No." Euphemia stomped a foot, as she raised a balled fist to her chest.

"Then why?!" she demanded angrily, her eyes burning.

"Because he was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor." he answered calmly, not flinching at all. Euphemia gasped, as her eyes widened at his answer, hesitantly taking a step back.

"That reminds me…" he said as though an idea just came to mind, as he reached into his pocket inside his cape, withdrawing a gun, and aiming it directly at her forehead.

"You're one of his children too, aren't you?"

Amaya immediately placed a hand on the gun, gripping it tightly, as Euphemia gasped in surprise.

"Zero," she snapped loudly, making her presence known.

"We have no time for this." Euphemia trained her eyes on her, widening in surprise, wondering why on earth she was helping her.

"Release her with the rest of the hostages. Think of the results of such an action!" she continued, not glancing at Euphemia. he stared at Euphemia for three more seconds.

"You owe me Zero!" Amaya hissed lowly, daring him to deny her. Lelouch gazed down at her for a moment before slowly turning back to Euphemia…

* * *

Okay, and so we shall continue this chapter...next week!

believe me, next week there will be more excitement and it is worth the wait!

uhh, pray for me, im going with my year too an adventure center in the middle of Mayo (THAT'S IN THE WEST OF IRELAND) of all places for 5 days...bogs...mountains...fun...you all wish you were me this week...with no phone...internet...life...however, if you perchance hear on the news of a girl in Mayo who killed herself in a bog, clutching onto an apology note to her readers on ...don't expect an update the next week.

xxx thanks for reading and hopefully you will review (don't assume someone else will!)

I will update next week with the other part of the chapter!

keep cool and reviewing, mostrandomgirl92 xxx

* * *


	9. The Order of the Black Knights

Today is a day for celebration people, for I, your humble author, have survived a week of an 'adventure' center in the wild west of Ireland! Although many, many times I lost my will to go on, (no signal for my mobile nor wifi to speak of, obviously, I was basically in a bog), the idea of abandoning you readers and not finishing the story urged me though out the week.

now, my weekly notices.

1: thanks to everyone who watched the trailer!

2: GenMcvile: All will be revealed in good time, I promise! And you are getting warm!

3: DreamerLTD: lol, thanks for the link, very much appreciated!

4: Velshard: don't really understand your question, ask whatever questions about Irish culture and I'll try to answer them as best I can, from an Irish perspective.

5: Emolollipop: another thanks for your whoops!!

6: Since next time I update will be too late to do this, I shall have to say this early. _**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**_

7: LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

the cliff hanger from last week...

_"You owe me Zero!" Amaya said lowly, daring him to deny her. Lelouch gazed down at her for a moment before slowly turning back to Euphemia…_

* * *

Precisely 15 minutes later, in that same room, Zero turned back to Amaya, now alone. Amaya remained silent for a moment, gazing at her feet, arms folded across her chest.

"I don't like talking about the past." she said before he could say anything, or ask her about what she had just done. "It will be a positive message to the world. That we are merciful. We are not plain terrorists." as soon as these words left her lips, the ground began to shake. They both glanced wildly at each other, as the building began to tip dangerously to the right, as Amaya turned her gaze outside, eyes narrowing at the sight of a white Knightmare frame in the distance.

"That damned Knightmare!" she cursed, as Zero hit the trigger, causing the explosives placed by the group around the hotel to promptly explode.

* * *

Alone, Lelouch gazed outside the window towards the Britannian reinforcements, his mind replaying what had just happened. He closed his eyes as the look in Euphemia's eyes as he took out the gun appeared in his mind.

_"That reminds me...you're one of his children too, aren't you?" _he had no idea what came to mind. But as he thought on those silence filled moments, he found himself questioning whether he would do it. If Amaya had not intervened, would he have shot his beloved sister, Euphemia? He sighed, unable to truly answer that question, crossing his arms as his gaze turned towards the dead JLF members. '_Fools._' he sighed in his head, taking his gaze back outside.

Of course, he should have expected Amaya to intervene. And a small smile twitched onto lips behind his mask as he gazed at a Cornelia...staring at the hotel in an unknown expression.

_'Fear and love...'_ he thought to himself. '_Are a terrible mixture...'_ he thought as Amaya opened the door, stepping through without looking at him.

"I don't like talking about the past." she snapped, as though she expected him to ask her about her actions.

"It will be a positive message to the world." _'Ah, coming up with clever excuses Amaya?' _Lelouch smirked. _'As stubborn as ever. You haven't changed ether.'_

"That we are merciful. We are not plain terrorists." Lelouch paused, as did Amaya, as quite suddenly, the fround beneath them began to shake. Lelouch glanced at Amaya in shock, as she returned the gesture, as the hotel began to sway dangerously to the right. Lelouch glanced outside, looking for the source of this, and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the white Knightmare again. '_That knightmare again!'_ he thought angrily as he heard, Amaya curse,

"That damned Knightmare!" and as Lelouch took out the trigger, and pressed the button, causing all the explosives to go off, he found he could not agree with her more.

* * *

Cornelia's eyes widened as the hotel burst into flames.

"EUPHIE!" she screamed, her voice heightened by the microphone, but she didn't care. All she cared about, was that Euphie was in that inferno. Her hands gripped the keyboard in front of her, unable to watch yet unable to tear her eyes away from the deathly blaze.

'_Zero__…_' she cried out in her thoughts. '_You promised! You promised me you__'__d save her!__'_ she fell to the floor, as thoughts circled her mind.

'_Why?_' she wondered. '_Why am I always unable to protect the ones I love?__' _she continued to stare at the blaze, remembering that day as well…that day 7 years ago…and the pain…she was torn away from then by a yell.

"Your Highness! It's Zero!" Cornelia spun on the spot, staring at the television, that indeed did hold Zero's mask upon it.

"What are you up to?!" she hissed as he began speaking.

* * *

Euphemia sat on the lifeboat she was in, shocked to her very core. she kept replaying all the events that had gone on a mere 20 minutes ago in her mind, and hey always turned back to that one, silent figure...how she had literally jumped to her defense when Zero pulled out the gun.

* * *

_"Zero," she snapped loudly, as she took two quick steps forward, hand quickly gripping the top of the gun. Euphemia's eyes widened in surprise, her hand rising to her chest in slight fear. The girl seemed to be her age, yet acted so much...older. as though she had been through so many things that had forced her to age. 'She would be pretty without her mask...' Euphemia thought, almost sympathetically.  
_

_"We have no time for this." she negotiated with the masked man, who seemed to stare at her in surprise too. she did not look away, as though afraid she would lose if she did. 'Why?' she wondered, her eyes taking in every inch of the girl. 'Why are you helping me? You're supposed to hate me, right?'  
_

_"Release her with the rest of the hostages. Think of the results of such an action!" she continued, still looking directly at Zero. Zero broke her stare, turning to look again at Euphemia for a few moments. she took a step back, refusing to plead for her life. The girl took a step closer, and hissed so coldly it made Euphemia shiver _

_"You owe me, Zero."_

_Euphemia's eyes widened even more, as Zero glanced back at her for a good 10 seconds, before slowly lowering the gun, earning a sigh of relief from Euphemia. "Very well. I shall indulge your request." the girl sighed before nodding. _

_"Thank you, Zero." she stated softly. "I'll take her down to the rest. I'll return soon." Zero nodded, turning back to Euphemia. "I shall bid you farewell, Your Highness." he said respectively. bowing his head. "I dare say we shall see each other very soon." Euphemia frowned as the girl strode to the door, opening it. _

_"Let's go." she said, indicating to follow her. Euphemia nodded slightly, looking back at Zero, who turned to look outside the window, already lost in his thoughts, crossing his arms. 'Was there another reason I was spared?' Euphemia asked herself, looking between the two. The girl indicated again, as she nodded again, following her out the door, pausing a second more to look at Zero, before closing the door. _

_The girl began to make her way down the corridor, past the JLF guards, who all stared silently at her as she passed. Euphemia ran to catch up, dismayed at the lack of explanation._

_"Why did you help me?" she asked, her eyes not leaving her half hidden face. She truly looked familiar...but she could not place where she had seen her before...the girl did not answer, continuing towards the far away elevators._

_"Who are you?" she asked desperately, almost jogging to keep up. The girl paused again as they reached the elevator, pressing the down button. "Do I know you?" at this, she stiffened, as Euphemia stared eagerly at her, as slowly, the girl tilted her face in her direction as she answered softly, yet firmly,_

_"Do not ask me, Euphemia. I won't answer." the elevator doors opened, as the girl stepped inside, followed by Euphemia, who decided to momentarily change topics._

_"Why are there no guards? How do you know I won't try to escape?" she saw the girl sigh, as she indicated to her belt, as Euphemia noted something she had not seen before. A sword, which looked almost like an antique, yet she could see this did not matter. _

_"Still want to try?" the girl asked, amusingly. Euphemia slowly shook her head as silence engulfed them. _

_"...Do I know you?" the girl glanced at her again, before crossing her arms and looking opposite her. _

_"It would be best," she said in her firm voice again, "if you try to forget me. I," she glanced again at Euphemia, "do not exist." Euphemia stared at her is shock, as the elevator doors opened, emitting them to the hostage room. they all gasped at the sight of an alive Euphemia, and of the girl accompanying her. _

_The girl nodded in the new guards direction, for Euphemia noted, the JLF ones had been replaced with new ones, all donning silver and black uniforms with the same mask the girl wore. She turned back to Euphemia, indicating to rejoin the group, where her assistant was staring anxiously at her._

_"This isn't the end of this." Euphemia whispered to her, her eyes going to the floor as she clenched her fists. "I won't forget you." the girl paused, as Euphemia raised her eyes, shocked at seeing a small smile on her face. Or at least, her mouth.  
_

_"That is your choice." she answered, as she continued to the front of the room. Euphemia stared after her a second, before her assistant touched her hand, indicating to sit down, which she obliged, staring as the girl took a strong stance at the front of the room._

"_We are not," she announced strongly, taking in the entire room, "the JLF." there were sighs of relief around the room from the hostages. "However," she continued. "We are a Liberation army for Japan." the tension went up in the room again, as the hostages grouped together more tightly again. The girl frowned at this before continuing. _

_"The Lieutenant General Kusakabe was the worst example of corruption and has brought shame to the JLF. The JLF do not stand for his actions, which was pure unnecessary murder. Kusakabe and his Generals committed suicide, when Zero exposed the hopelessness and atrocity behind his actions."_

_"Zero?" the whisper went up as the girl continued as though nothing has happened. "I am Zero's representative at the moment-" she was interrupted by a girl in the front row, as Euphemia realized the girl from before. _

_"You're all just trying to hurt us. That's all Elevens do!" the girl paused as she turned to the girl, placing her hands on her hips. _

_"I beg your pardon?" she snapped, walking in front of her. The girl whimpered again, as Euphemia stood again._

_"Don't touch her!" the girl cowered into her friends arms, as she looked gratefully at Euphemia. The girl looked at Euphemia._

_"She isn't worthy to be hurt!" she spat, bending down to the girls level, who cowered again into her blond friend. "I bet she doesn't even know what true pain really is...I would bet my life savings that she doesn't know a thing she talks about...about what Britannia stands for." the girl looked up._

_"B-Britannia stands for the strong, it stands for the proud!" she argued with the girl, earning a silence. A guard moved closer. _

_"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS-?" He stopped as the girl silently raised a hand. _

_"Don't bother." she said softly, cocking her head to the side examining her. "What's your name?" she asked the girl in a sickly sweet voice. The girl sniffed as she clutched at her blond friend._

_"Leave her alone already, can't you see you're scaring her?!" the orange haired girl beside her pleaded. _

_"Scaring her?" the girl smirked. "This girl insulted my subordinates, my nation, and therefore myself. All I asked was her name." the girl swallowed as a guard gently pushed Euphemia back, to not help the girl. _

_"N-Nina Einstein..." she stuttered. The girl smirked in fake kindness._

_"Nina, is it?" she repeated, cocking her head to the side. "Well Nina, seeing as you seem to think you know every Eleven, let's see if I know you?" she smirked as the guards all had a small laugh. "Let's see...you're short sighted, am I right?" the girl nodded, shaking hands touching her glasses. "So I shall venture the guess that you spend most of your day sitting inside on your computer, completing homework for your Britannian Institute. So I would expect you are good at Science and Maths. However I would bet that you have no creativity whatsoever, nor any opinion on the way Britannia is run." the girl gave a quiet sob as the girl continued with a grin. _

_"I would also bet you're only friends are the ones trying to protect you as they would a young child." she sighed, indicating to the blond and the girl orange hair. Nina gave a cry as she clutched more to them then ever, earning a round of laughter around the guards. _

_"You can stop it-" the blond snapped, but was ignored as she continued,  
_

_"And due to your undying loyalty to Britannia, I would say that you read all your history books, which glorifies Britannia, which would certainly explain why you believe that you are better then any nation on earth, which has made you believe that you are indeed better then everyone else, including the 'Elevens'?" she grinned, nearly enjoying this. _

_The girl, Nina paled. Euphemia did not know what to do. She could not interfere, yet this silly girl, who for the second time, had caused panic to spin. She turned back to the mysterious girl, waiting for her next words. _

_"I would also say you grew up in a very closed environment, which has also caused a fear and racism of Elevens, so I would bet this is your first time out of the Settlement." she sighed, "Am I right, Nina?" she asked again, as though they were having a perfectly natural conversation. She did not reply. _

_"So, I would say you have had a very privileged life, Nina. You know of no pain whatsoever. Nor of the evils of Britannia." the girl finally seemed to grow a spine as she stared up at the girl, and Euphemia pleaded mentally for her to stop then and there._

_"Britannia is not evil! You Numbers are!" the girl froze, as though hit with a hammer, as she slowly stood._

_"Evil?" her voice echoed through the now silent room, empty of the guards laughs, left with a tension filled silence. _

_"Let me tell you about how evil Britannia is!" she hissed, clenching her fists._

_"My entire family was murdered, massacred for being who they were!" this earned the gasps of the rooms. "I watched it! I saw my entire family, my uncles, aunts, mother, my cousins, be SHOT, by Britannian soldiers who laughed while they did it!" she spat, as the Hostages eyes widened in horror, with the Guards bowed their heads in solemn. "They even slaughtered innocent children! CHILDREN! They even tried to kill me!" she spat, as Euphemia felt hot tears well in her eyes at the horror of her tale. "I saw my home be set aflame, my family denied even the rights to be buried!" _

_Nina cried in fear, as Euphemia pushed against her guard to stop this, stop the panic, the hate. _

_"How DARE you insult their memories!" she barked, stamping a heeled foot. "How dare you insult my people by calling them evil! YOU-" she hissed, pointing at Nina, who screamed silently again, tears rolling down her face. "are not worthy to even set foot in Japan!" _

_"Yet here you are, surviving on the backs of the very people you call 'evil'!" she spat. She paused for a moment, before staring hard at the girl. "You know nothing of the real world." she said coldly. "You live in your perfect settlement, separated from the real world. You observe the real world through a computer." she leaned down a second, as Nina skidded back in fear. "Grow up." she hissed finally, turning back to the guards. _

_"Zero has ordered the release of all the Hostages." she ordered firmly, as though nothing had just happened. "I want them all on lifeboats, gone, in 5 minutes. Am I clear?" a resounding 'Hai!' rang throughout the room, as she nodded, before turning to the door again, walking straight backed and proud, through the doors, not looking at Euphemia as she passed her. However, she noticed that her fists were clenched so tightly in anger that they were chalk white.  
_

_Euphemia stared after her, promising herself to discover who she was...and why she seemed so familiar.  
_

* * *

Lelouch grinned behind his mask, completely prepared for what he had been waiting 7 years for. As the lights turned on him, he felt the presence of Amaya, directly on his right side. He took a deep breath, now filled with complete confidence.

"My dear Britannians," Lelouch announced, aware he was being publicly broadcast all around Area 11, if not the world.

"Have no fear." he assured, broadcasting lifeboats containing the hostages, safe and alive, untouched by the blaze.

"All the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

* * *

"Of all the brazen audacity…" Cornelia hissed, clenching her fists in anger at his bluntest way of showing the world how he did what the Britannian Empire couldn't do. However, she gave a great sigh of relief, as the sight of Euphie in one of the boats, looking scared, shocked, confused, but alive. "If we attack you, all those hostages will become your hostages, won't they?"

Cornelia's eyes trailed back onto the figure of Zero on the television, however, her eyebrows furrowed as they came upon a figure to his immediate right. _'Why is she wearing a different uniform?" _Cornelia thought, as she watched her. She seemed distantly familiar. The way she stood, the way her hair was held high in a ponytail, the general aura of her, as though she held more pride then anyone else there...

"...Who are you?" she asked no one in particular, yet was answered by Guilford.

"Your Highness, the CCTV in the corridors confirm that she attended the meeting with Zero." Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she turned to him.

"I want as much information on this girl as possible. She is significantly higher then the rest. She may even lead us to Zero." Guilford nodded, as she turned back to the television, hands gripping the table as she listened to the rest of Zero's speech.

* * *

Amaya stood proudly behind Zero at his right side, eyes covered by the visor as the lights were suddenly light on them.

"People!" he said strikingly, directed at the whole world, she realized.

"Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit!" Zero commanded strongly, as he continued,

"We…are the Black Knights!"

Amaya felt a smirk twinge onto her face. '_How ironic__…'_she thought. A resistance group referring themselves as Knights. Yet, it seemed to oddly suit them. She recalled the tale of the Black Knight, who fought for justice, which made her smirk more to herself.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield!" he announced, as Amaya thought of the millions of Japanese living in impoverished conditions, their honour, rights, names taken from them. '_no weapons to wield__…_' she repeated in her mind, as she listened intently, eagerly for Zero's next words.

"Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians." Amaya smiled at that, realising immediately what he was doing. He was telling the world that they were not just a mere resistance group, but a force, and not exclusively for Japan, but for both Britannians and the Japanese, meaning they had a broad view, a larger perspective then the common resistance groups.

"The cowardly Japan Liberation Front took Britannian civilians as hostages." he said lowly, "and murdered them cruelly. It was a meaningless act." he paused before continuing.

"Thus, I have punished them." Amaya's eyes closed at the memory of the dead bodies, their blood pooling on the ground…_punishment__…_

"The former Viceroy, Clovis, was the same." he stated, keeping his cool composure.

"He ordered the slaughter of unarmed Elevens." Amaya clenched her jaw as Shinjuku flashed through her mind.

"I cannot ignore such atrocities. Thus, I punished him." Amaya felt her confidence build through each of his words, enforcing their belief in justice.

"I do not refuse to fight. However," he continued loudly, making this point clear. "I will never allow the strong to bully the weak!" Amaya clenched her fists, smirking outwardly now, as he challenged their enemy, the Britannian Empire openly.

"The only ones who can shoot," he declared chillingly, "Are those who are prepared to be shot!" he paused a second, before continuing lowly, promising,

"When the powerful attack the powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how powerful our enemy may be." Amaya glanced at Zero. '_You really are a Knight__…'_ she thought to herself in amazement, thinking of their title: the Black Knights. '_You__'__re a Knight of Justice__…' _As she finished these thoughts, he continued speaking, words she, and the world, would never forget.

* * *

"You with power, fear me!" Lelouch announced, throwing out his right arm, letting his cloak flare up dramatically, behind his mask, his violet eyes flaring with the adrenaline rush running through his body.

"You without power, seek me!" he continued, throwing out his left arm, letting the cloak again flare, creating an amazing spectacle of pride, a declaration of war, as he announced loudly, to the Emperor, to the World,

"We, the Black Knights, will judge the world!"

Well?

What did you guys think? tell me by reviewing!!

Preview for next week,

'Refrain only leads to pain.'

More on Amaya's past is revealed.

Lelouch takes the time to dwell on why he fights, and thinks back on his childhood.

Cornelia takes some time to think on the significant member of the Black Knights.

What will happen?

You'll have to read next week, I guess.

And

REVIEW!!

* * *


	10. Refrain only leads to pain

kk, chapter 9, 'Refrain only leads to pain'.

I'll have you all know that this is the L-O-N-G-E-S-T chapter I've ever done!

my routine notices...

1: Emolollipop: Thank you for that will to live, (takes another swig from the bottle, "Good stuff!", and holds it out in gratitude), have already found many uses for it! lol, after what you said about Lelouch's arm movements, I kept thinking of something like this...

Lelouch:'Those without power, seek us!' (throws out arm and smacks Tamaki in the face.

Tamaki: OW! WTF, ZERO?!? (shakes fist angrily while rubbing nose in pain)

Lelouch (holding up hands in surrender): My bad, it just comes naturally with the costume...the dramatics and stuff...oopsie...

Tamaki (pauses in thought, still holding nose): eh, (nods in thought) I can understand that.

2: Redzercarebear: A thank you to you for congratulating me on surviving the bog and another congrats to you for surviving it with me! READERS, WITHOUT REDZERCAREBEAR, I WOULD NEVER HAVE SURVIVED TO UPDATE THIS STORY!!!! HOW BOUT A SPECIAL ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HER?!

3:GenMcvile: Good luck to you, all will be revealed soon ("que dramatic drum roll!" waits 15 seconds. frowns. "Que Dramatic drum roll!" waits 20 seconds. scowls. "GOD DAMN IT! I WANNA DRUM ROLL!" waits 10 seconds. "GAH! FINE! I'LL WRITE IT MYSELF! THANKS FOR NOTHING PEOPLE WHO MAKE DRAMATIC DRUM ROLL COME OUT OF NOTHING!") DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUH! and dude...your whoops whoops make me exceptionally happy! :)

4: Why are you still reading my notices?! read the damn chapter people!!! and read the one at the bottom please...go with me on this!

* * *

_Amaya's emerald eyes widened, fear taking over her as she froze at the sight of her treasured home. The main house, where her Ojii-san and Uncle Takahiro lived...engulfed by flames as red as blood, licking over the walls, the roof smoke rising like a pillar in the air. Amaya found herself standing frozen, staring at the terrifying scene, her arms dropping limply by her sides._

"_A…Amaya-chan…" A weak voice fluttered from behind wreckage weakly. _

"_Ojii-san!" she yelled, recognising the voice. Running to it, she turned over a piece of debris, gasping at the sight. Her grandfather, Ojii-san, with the Fujiwara head sword, passed down generations, and made hundreds of years ago, fused with the blood of their ancestors. He had multiple gunshot wounds, as she bend down, yelling for paramedics. _

"_Amaya-chan…" he whispered again, clasping her hand. His onyx eyes connected with hers. _

"_No-one can help me now…"_

"_No, you can't die, Ojii-san…" she whispered, pleading with him._

"_We…we have been betrayed…" he said with difficulty, wincing as Tohdoh ran over, yelling for help as well. Amaya froze. _

"_Who?" she asked him, anger gripping her. "Who has betrayed us, Ojii-san?" _

"…_Kururugi…" he gasped weakly, his eyes showing pain at his next words. _

"_S-Suzaku…" she froze. Her cousin, the same age as her. she bowed her head to hide the hate in her eyes. _

"_He…killed Genbu…" his words filled with pain. "Forced the surrender…" Amaya shook at this... Betrayal. _

"_Forgive him, Amaya. He knows not what he did." Amaya looked at him, shocked. "He will have to live with this on his shoulders...It is punishment enough." Amaya did not reply._

"_Amaya…" he gasped. "Help me…sit up." she nodded, gently pulling him into an upwards position. He winced, as he breathed heavily, with difficulty. He again clasped Amaya's hand._

"_Amaya-chan…you are the last one…" she froze. _

"_What?" she asked in a shaky voice. "What do you mean 'the last one'?" _

"_The last Fujiwara…" he said painfully. She froze. _

"_The Britannian soldiers, they came…they took everyone…the men, the women, your cousins…dear god, they took the children…" Amaya shut her eyes, not wanting to relive the moments in her mind. "Please, Ojii-san…" _

"_You must know…they took them…they lined them up…and they shot them all." Amaya bent over, Pulling his hand to her face. _

"_Then they left…they laughed, they laughed…I thought if your Okaa-san married…we could have prevented…but it only brought about her death!" he choked back a sob. "Amaya chan, this will be a hard thing. You can never see your father's family again." she froze as she nodded. _

"_You will have a choice…be one of your father's family... or a Fujiwara. Ether way, you shall never be free from your father's family, or their whispers and threats…" _

"_I choose the Fujiwara name, Ojii-san! I am Japanese!" she insisted. "My own family tried to kill me…" she said shakily. "Okaa-san gave her life for me…I will not see her die in vain!" he nodded in support, coughing, his breathing becoming more labored, before continuing,_

"_Amaya-chan, you must be the new head of the Fujiwara…will you accept it?" she was silent a moment, her hands shaking as her Ojii-san clasped them tightly in his own. _

"_Will you accept the responsibility…of liberating our nation? Japan." she let a sob wretch itself from her throat as she nodded in acceptance. "Amaya-chan…" he said softly, lifting her head up, brushing away a tear. _

"_For thousands of years…the Fujiwara has protected the Japanese and Japan. Our blood is as much apart as Japan, as the soil that absorbed it in battles." he smiled smally, growing weaker. _

"_As long as Japan remains, so will the Fujiwara, as well as our ancestors spirits, the honored samurai, who watch over us." she nodded, as tears that had been welling stopped._

"_I understand, Ojii-san…" he smiled wearily, placing his hand over hers, as Tohdoh knelt next to him. _

"_General…I…I leave Amaya-Hime-sama's well being in your hands…" he nodded, placing a hand over his chest. _

"_Hai, Fujiwara-sama." he smiled at Tohdoh, grasping his hand for a second. "You...were the only one truly worthy of my daughter...I apologise..." Tohdoh shook his head, dismissing the apology. _

_"I don't believe anyone was worthy enough for the legendary Samurai Mai." he smiled sadly, as her Ojii-san smiled back a little._

_"I shall take care of Amaya as though she were my own." he said softly, promising. Amaya gripped her grandfather's other hand tighter as he coughed again, as he grasped her hands with both of his again, and thrust something into it. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Fujiwara sword. _

"_It is yours now…use it well." _

"_I promise, Ojii-san." she swore to him, grasping his weakening fingers tightly in hers. "I promise, I'll free Japan! I won't rest until the Japanese flag will fly proudly over mount Fuji!" he nodded. _

"_Amaya-chan…before I die…" he leaned up and grasped her cheek. _

"_Let me see you smile. I need to see it." Amaya blinked, before choking and trying to smile. He smiled, as something passed over his eyes. _

"_Thank you, Amaya-chan…" he whispered, turning his head to the sun gazing at it against the sky. _

"_Long…live…Japan…" he whispered hoarsely, as his eyes closed for the last time._

_Amaya took a breath as her eyes widened again, clutching at her beloved Ojii-san's bloodied clothes, her hands and clothes becoming red from it._

"_Ojii-san…" she whispered urgently._

"_Ojii-san!" she felt Tohdoh behind her, touching her shoulder to pull her away, as he nodded to somebody to cover the body. Suddenly, the she felt everything around her. The blood on her hands. The fire, mere metres away, suddenly feeling the true meaning of his words covering her as though the fire was engulfing her. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she understood what she had to do...alone..._

"_OJII-SAN!"_

_

* * *

_Amaya took a gulp of air as she awoke with a start, quickly sitting up in shock and panic, clutching the sheets to her chest. She took a few deep breaths, feeling as hot as though the flames from her dream was real. Amaya continued taking deep breaths, as she tried to calm herself. She should be used to this by now. The dream that plagued her since the event. This feeling of...fear. Anxiety...pain. _Guilt._

'_Survivor's guilt...' _she thought to herself as she let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a second, before lying back down. Glancing at the clock beside her bed, she saw that she didn't have to be up for another 2 hours. She groaned quietly to herself, experience reminding her that insomnia usually followed the dream.

For awhile, Amaya lay there, thinking about that day, before abruptly shaking her head of those particular memories. They only brought a promise of pain to her.

Her mind then turned again to Zero, and she curled up in a small ball in thought, as she thought once again...

'Is he him? Are you not dead?'

she closed her mind as she thought of the time during her last visit, just before seeing him...

_Amaya picked up the pace, her face beaming in excitement, as she took a hold of her mother's hand, pulling harder, urgently. _

_"Mama, come on! I want to see him!" she whined, urging the lady to walk faster, calling her by English title. The woman smiled gently at her, as her Uncle Genbu frowned down at her. _

_"He and his sister should be in their residence." he said sharply, as he signed another document on the table facing the garden. Amaya cocked her head to one side. _

_"Their residence?" she repeated, as her Uncle nodded again, his eyebrows stitching together as his eyes scanned another._

_"Towards the end of the west end of the Shrine." he sighed. "Near the temple." Amaya looked up at her mother, her emerald eyes immediately begging. Her mother pretended to consider. _

_"Mama!!" Amaya whined, stamping her foot out of impatience. Her mother smiled, pushing a strand of silky raven hair out of her identical emerald eyes. _

_"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" she smiled. Amaya nodded._

_"It's been MONTHS!" she complained, crossing her arms in a huff. "And I can't even write to them..." her mother sighed. _

_"You know what your father said." Amaya frowned. _

_"'Because the Emperor ordered it.'" she quoted unhappily. "Horrible Emperor." she muttered as an afterthought. Her mother did not reply, apparently in deep thought._

_"I honestly don't see why you allowed her to acquaint herself with him." her Uncle Genbu said lowly. Her mother frowned slightly at him._

_"It was not an acquaintance." she corrected firmly. "It was a friendship." he sighed, looking up._

_"What is the difference, Mai-san?" he asked her. "He's also only supposed to be a 'political guest'. But we all know he's a hostage." Mai frowned at him, angry, as Amaya narrowed her eyes. _

_"Genbu-san, I insist you show him some sympathy." she snapped. "He has only recently lost his mother, and his sister lost both her eyesight and her ability to walk!" Genbu frowned, putting his pen down and giving her his full attention, while Amaya lowered her eyes in remembrance._

_"You were friends with his mother, right?" he sighed. Her mother nodded, although Amaya noted an unknown emotion flicker go through her eyes. "Marianne was a dear friend of mine." she said, turning to Amaya. "She was Amaya's Godmother, right, Amaya?" Amaya nodded, her patience running thin again. _

_"Mama, may I? I mean, Okaa-san?" she pleaded again remembering to call her by her Japanese name. "I know I will find my way there, and back!" her mother nodded brightly, ignoring her Uncle._

_"You go and find Lelouch and Nunnally. I shall follow you in a few minutes. Just give me some time to...converse, with your Uncle." Amaya nodded, glancing at a frowning Genbu, before turning._

_"If you find Suzaku, tell him to be back for dinner!" her Uncle called, as she nodded at him, beginning to run towards the Temple, her mind on what her Uncle had said..._

_

* * *

_Amaya stared at the ceiling emotionless for a while, before dragging her mind away from that, pulling herself out of bed, and searching for something decent to wear. Again pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing her energy of what must be done. She was far too busy to recall memories of her mother... She paused a second as she finished dressing, looking at the girl in the mirror, hand reaching out to touch it slightly, staring into her emerald eyes almost hungrily, looking for a shadow of the girl she was before.

The girl who once instead of taking a Knightmare into battlefield, would ride in her mother's across her home's grounds for 'lessons' on her lap.

The girl who instead of quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail every morning to simply keep it out of her eyes, would spend nearly every morning with her mother, who would smile at her in the mirror as they took turns doing each other's hair.

The girl who used to have the time to be a child...have fun, play, learn, laugh...

She drew her eyes away, turning towards the door, deciding to go over her research on the drug, 'Refrain', which coincidentally allowed it's victims to relive their best moments in life.

She could think more on those later.

When she was ready to face them.

* * *

Lelouch turned his head from the window as he turned his attention back to the girls of the Student Council's account of being a hostage. He had been very distracted lately, he had noted. '_Must be seeing both Suzaku and Amaya again..._' he thought with a secret smile. Increasingly, he found himself lost in his memories. Thinking back to his time as a Prince, and indeed, his time as an _exiled_ Prince.

Not to mention he was spending more and more of his time as his new alter-ego, Zero. Ever since the debut of the Black Knights, more and more 'Elevens' had joined, and from his stats, the Black Knights were becoming more and more popular. They had even begun doing work usually done by Britannian Police.

This had indeed caused confusion within Area 11 and the Black Knights. He had simply said that they would be seen as more then a terrorist group. They were to be seen as improving Area 11, and doing it in ways without openly confronting the Britannian government. Showing that they were doing what Britannia would not.

Ever since he had begun this part of his plan, the Britannian Government simply did not know what to do. Although Zero remained the top of the Most Wanted list, with his poster on every wall of the Settlement, they had not actively confronted him. Cornelia seemed to be targeting the JLF, especially after the Kawaguchi incident. And seeing as Zero saved her beloved sister, Euphemia, Lelouch was sure this was her was of gratitude. She would most likely turn her complete attention to the new Black Knights after she crushed the JLF. 'Typical of Cornelia.' Lelouch mused, as Rivalz hit him on the arm.

"Hey, Lelouch! Quit looking into space again!" he smirked. Lelouch rolled his eyes as Suzaku sent him a sympathetic smile. "Honestly, even out of classes he never pays attention, even to an exciting story like this!" he scolded, crossing his arms while shaking his head almost comically.

"It wasn't exciting!" Shirley corrected, her eyes widening at the very thought. "It was anything but!" Nina nodded quietly, hands moving through her hair repeatably, nervously.

"That Eleven..." she said shakily, wrapping her arms around herself. "She was scary..." the room fell silent, as Milly and Shirley exchanged glances.

"Yeah..." Milly echoed, crossing her arms in thought. "But I thought her rather...mysterious..." Rivalz raised an eyebrow of interest.

"Who?" he asked, as Lelouch glanced at Suzaku, who's eyebrows had knitted in thought.

"What girl?" he fained interest, raising an eyebrow becoming of the question. Shirley looked at the ground, as Milly looked to the floor.

"There was this girl...a member of the Black Knights.." she said hesitantly, as though she wasn't even sure of her own words.

"She got angry at Nina after she said something bad about Elevens." Shirley concluded. All eyes turned to Nina, who looked at the floor again.

"...I see..." Lelouch noted, cocking his head to the right slightly. "And this made her seem 'mysterious'?" Shirley nodded slightly, as Milly shrugged.

"I still think Zero is far more mysterious, with his mask and all." she shrugged. "But the girl...she just had an air about her..."

"What did she look like?" Suzaku asked hesitantly, leaning on the table.

"Yeah!" Rivalz smirked. "Was she 'beautifully' mysterious? eh, Suzaku?" he winked as he nudged Suzaku in the ribs, earning a blush from him.

"No! That's not what I meant!" he said frantically, as Lelouch chuckled from his reaction, shaking his head.

"Typical Suzaku." he voiced, causing the blush in Suzaku's cheek to redden, as Rivalz threw a playful arm around his shoulders.

"Lelouch!" he whined theatrically, as Milly shared in a giggle, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No, no, actually, we never saw her face." she confirmed, as Shirley smiled, as the mood was lifted. They paused as the bell sounded for the end of extra school activities. Lelouch sighed dramatically, picking up his bag, as Milly clapped her hands for attention.

"Well then, I, Milly Ashford, President of the Student Council, call this meeting to a close!" she said brightly. She paused a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ma'am!" was said monotonously, as she smiled and nodded triumphantly, before promptly disappearing from the room. Lelouch and the rest of the Council shared a look of amusement, as Lelouch made his way to the door.

"Well, see you tomorrow everyone." he announced, waving a hand in goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Lulu!" Shirley smiled, waving enthusiastically as she beat him to the door. Suzaku smiled as Rivalz ran out the door before Lelouch, waving over his shoulder, obviously realizing he was already late.

"What are you doing tonight, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked out of interest as he gathered his things up. He shrugged. "Nothing much." he said smoothly. "Stay in with Nunnally, I suppose. You?" he quickly changed the subject. Suzaku smiled brightly as he shrugged.

"I'm heading back to help with some tests back at base." Lelouch nodded, as he hurried to the door as well. "I'll be late soon if I don't hurry!" he sighed as he began running, leaving Lelouch to walk simply down the hallway alone to his and Nunnally's wing. However, he paused at a window, taking a moment to himself to stare at the sunset, to take a moment to reflect...

_

* * *

"You damned Brit!" the yell came, followed by the kick to his stomach. Lelouch gasped in pain, refusing to cry out, as the kick brought him to his knees. He closed his eyes as he was hit around the face. _

_"Go back to Britannia!" another kick to his side, brought Lelouch to the ground, panting, grateful he was at least blocking the treats he had bought for that day..._

_He opened his eyes unwillingly, staring hatefully up at the Japanese boys his age he had once again run into on his way back from the shops. They smirked gleefully back, proud of themselves. _

_"Hey, is is true what people are saying?" one smirked. "They say YOU'RE a Britannian Prince..." after this sentence was another kick to his stomach, earning another wheeze of pain. Lelouch glared up at them as he stood weakly, fueled only by rage. _

_"Shut up!" he hissed angrily, his violet eyes burning as he balled his fists, while holding onto his hurt side. This only brought laughs._

_"Yeah, I heard you aren't anymore!" one sneered as Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "I heard you were banished!" this brought more laughs as Lelouch glared hatefully at the boy. _

_"Angered Daddy, did we?" _

_Lelouch shook as for a moment, as pure rage overtook him. Stomping a foot, while holding his fists by his side, he screamed_

_"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT MAN!" a silence overtook the boys, as one frowned angrily._

_"Hey Brit, what right do you have to yell at us?" he sneered, stepping in front of Lelouch, and grabbing him by his shirt. Lelouch grit his teeth and stared up at the boy. _

_"I'll 'yell' at anyone who dares relate me to that monster!" Lelouch spat, his feet barely touching the ground. "Even if it's a single celled Neanderthal like you!" the boy blinked in surprise and confusion, staring at Lelouch comprehensively before again turning to anger._

_"What the hell does that even mean?" he spat, throwing Lelouch back on the ground with a grunt. He raised his fist again, as Lelouch kept his eyes open, mentally preparing himself for the blow..._

_"STOP!" all eyes turned to the end of the road, of a young girl running towards them. Lelouch's violet eyes widened in surprise, joy and shame. _

_"Amaya...?" he whispered, as she neared them. It was undoubtedly Amaya. Her raven hair billowed as she ran, her emerald green eyes wide in surprise._

_"Leave him alone!" she cried out, as she approached, heading straight for Lelouch. Lelouch pulled himself up quickly, clutching at his side while he did it, he would never let himself be viewed so...weakly._

_"Lelouch..." she whispered as she slowed down in front of him, her eyes shaking at what she had seen. Lelouch avoided her gaze, staring down at the floor._

_"Oh? You know the damn Brit?" the leader of the Japanese boys sneered, stepping in front of Amaya. She took a step back in disgust. _

_"You would beat him up for that reason..." she said, sounding disgusted. _

_"Hey...you look a bit like a Brit...is that how you know him? Are you a Brit?" one sneered, as she took another step back. They moved towards her, and that was when Lelouch snapped._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" he roared, throwing himself at the leader. They both fell to the floor, as Lelouch threw angry punches and kicks at the boy, determined to make him feel pain, as much pain as he had felt-_

_Then he felt himself being pulled, away from the boy as he glanced wildly round and froze at his rescuer._

_"...Lady Mai?" he whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief, as she pulled him upright, looking him over for significant injuries._

_"Are you alright, Prince Lelouch?" she asked urgently, turning her gaze to the boys who took a step back in shock. _

_"I'm fine, Lady Mai...I...Amaya..." his eyes found her, standing behind her mother, shakily staring at Lelouch, who took a step closer too. _

_"Lelouch..." she whispered, seemingly unable to find any other words. _

_"Do you boys feel tough now? Are you proud of yourselves?" Mai asked coldly, staring at each of the boys. They shook their heads fearfully._

_ "You have just fought with a boy, simply because he is Britannian? You would attempt to harm my daughter, because of her Britannian blood?" she continued, shaking her head, touching Lelouch's shoulder._

_"Prince Lelouch holds more honor and integrity then you could hope for." she said coldly, earning a shocked blink from Lelouch. "Today, you have shamed your country. You should all be ashamed." she shook her head as the boys all paled considerably. _

_"Get out of here before I find your mothers! And if I ever hear of another occurance like this to my godson...I will not be held responsible for my actions." the boys all nodded fearfully before quickly running down the road and disappearing around a corner. Lelouch stared after them, shocked at his actions, as Amaya swallowed._

_"I'm sorry...I went to find you, and I met Suzaku who said you'd be here..." Lelouch's eyes widened as he answered bitterly,_

_"So you saw it then? You saw how me and Nunnally live nowadays?" Amaya looked to the ground, and weakly nodded. _

_"Suzaku...he said you won't accept food, or help..." Lelouch clenched his fists stubbornly.  
_

_"I will survive on my own! I will protect Nunnally!" he said loudly, his eyes burning. "And I'll do it without any help from...that...that man, or my blasted new 'watchers'!" he spat, glaring at the two men who had been standing behind him silently during his beating. Amaya stared at him in...wonder, he would have called it. Then she said something he never would have guessed._

_"Okay." she said simply, nodding to agree with him. "I believe you can. I believe you can survive by your own means, and you can do it with Nunnally as well." Lelouch smiled at her slightly, as she beamed at him. "However, if you should ever need any...assistance..." she cleverly negotiated..._

_"You will be the first person I call." he sighed in defeat, as she beamed triumphantly as he rolled his violet eyes obviously at her.  
_

_As this was being done, Mai had continued her angry rant, instead glaring at his 'Watchers'. _

_"You two!" she spat, causing them to look alert. "You are both to prevent anything like this from happening again! Am I clear?" they both nodded quickly._

_"Hai!"_

_Then he felt something. Shocked, he looked down, seeing Amaya hugging him tightly, still slightly shorter then him. Then she looked up at him, smiling that smile, her emerald eyes sparkling as she let go._

_"Thank you, Lelouch. You saved me." he blushed, as he looked down._

_"I...You're welcome." he said awkwardly, as he suddenly noticed something on the ground._

_Amaya looked where he was staring, and gasped in surprise._

_"Lelouch! You bought treats!" she squealed like a toddler, jumping up and down.  
_

_Lelouch looked at Amaya again, as he bent down to pick up the treats he had bought especially for her coming. Amaya bent down too, helping. They picked them up in silence, but as they stood, Amaya beamed at him. He blinked. _

_"What?" he asked suspiciously, looking around. She shook her head. _

_"Oh nothing...I've missed you, Lelouch." she smiled, as he smiled weakly back, as they began their way back to the shrine. _

_"I've missed you too, Amaya..."_

_

* * *

_Lelouch paused, holding his mask delicately in one hand, turning it to face the front, gazing at the mask the world had come to know as Zero, placing it on the table, watching him as he began to put on his Zero persona.

As that memory resurfaced, he found himself asking himself,

'_Why?' _he pulled on his skintight purple and golden lined uniform, with the white collar with an emerald stud in the middle.

_'Why do I fight? What made me, a weak 11 year old, throw myself at a physically stronger one? When I had simply accepted the blows before, why is it, that when it came to Amaya, I rose to the fight?' _he pulled on his matching purple and gold boots on tightly, moving to reach for his next items.

_'Was it primal instinct? My instinct, to protect and shield Amaya? Unquestionably a part of it... ' _he pondered, as he pulled on his right hand black glove.

'_Or was it something more...' _he came to contemplate, as he pulled on his left glove.

'_Is it possible, that moment, was the first time I unconsciously realized the true hatred and evil of the world? That a Japanese child, would threaten another, based on their nationality? Was it then, that I came to my belief that the strong should never reign over the weak?' _Lelouch mused, pulling on his cloak, which swished darkly, as he clasped it at his neck.

_'Was it then...' _Lelouch thought, as he picked up the mask, staring it again in the face,

_'was it that very moment...that anger I had felt then...was that the moment...where the beliefs, and indeed, the idea, of Zero...was truly born?' _he came to realize, as he spun the mask in his hand, holding it over his face, seeing the interior of the mask, the two eye holes, the mouth piece that not only allowed him to be heard perfectly through the mask, but to also slightly change his voice.

Lelouch slowly turned to the mirror, seeing the beacon the rest of the world saw...Zero...the Knight of Justice...Ally of the People...who would forever be a part of the shadows...

And yet, as Lelouch turned to unite with his Black Knights, for their nightly mission, he found himself firmly believing one final thought.

_'Zero is not a person...without a mask, without the belief, the trust of the people, Zero is naught but a nuisance that can be shot down, his ideas destroyed.' _

_'Yet with the people...'_ Lelouch's eyes shone with an unrecognizable light, behind the guise of Zero as he fixated on the inner truth behind the mask.

_'Zero is an enigma of the world yet to come.'_

* * *

2nd Princess of the Britannian Empire, Cornelia Li Britannia, massaged her temples as she again went over the very, _very_, SHORT file on the Black Knights member she had seen the other day, and indeed, Zero himself.

'_A mysterious man...'_ she mused again, she she looked over his picture again, a screen shot from his introduction to the world and what he was.

'_A Knight of Justice...'_ She snorted again, shaking her head, her rich amethyst hair shaking slightly with it, as her eyes closed momentarily for a moment at the mere idea of something like him dirtying the name of a 'Knight'.

'_Knight's are proud..._' she found herself thinking. '_Knights are the strong, who live to protect their people and fight for them...Knights are the very warriors of their country!' _her hands shook as emotion overcame her, her hands nearly crumbling Zero's picture.

'_A Knight is not someone who dons a mask to the world! Knights do not hid their identity's in the shadows, they are proud of them! It is the inner Pride, that defines a Knight!' _her eyes narrowed as she threw the picture on the table. '_Not a mask.'_ she confirmed.

She sighed as she turned to the window, gazing at the glorious view of the Settlement, towards the distinct border to the Eleven Ghettos.

'_That's where you are, aren't you, Zero?' _she smirked to herself. '_Fighting against me from the debris of the past...' _her hands knitted delicately together in their white gloves.

'_I won't let you get in my way, Zero.'_ she hissed to herself, her eyes narrowing, as though he was the very Ghetto, taunting her every day. '_I have something that I must do...for some people very important to me. And I refuse to allow you to destroy that.' _she paused as she closed her eyes again, as Euphemia crossed through her mind.

'_However...you did save Euphemia, as you promised you would...' _she thought quietly. '_So I shall give you some time. But after the JLF have fallen...and they will...I am coming after you, Zero.' _She stood, as she stared at the Ghetto a moment longer, holding her head high.

'_For I am a Knight...and I refuse to continue to allow you to dishonor that title and it's bearers.' _her eyes burned as she clenched her fist, her mind turning to that day.

* * *

_Cornelia sat up straight, her eyes staring straight ahead of her as she sat at her table at the Imperial Ball, celebrating His Majesty's 45th Birthday. Her jaw was clenching in emotion, as she surveyed her surroundings._

_She did indeed, look different that night. After a significant argument with her mother, 3rd Imperial Consort Empress Valentina Li Britannia, the fashionista of the Britannian Empire, she had been forced to dress in a different style then usual. She now, instead of her usual, easy to move in designer suit befitting a general, she wore a light Violet dress, strapless, with a beautiful shape to it, with matching high heels, with a diamond necklace and earrings. Her hair had been done in an up do, with a spring of her amethyst hair down the side of her right face. She had her nails done, and had even spent an hour on her make up.  
_

_For the first time in all her 15 years, she had felt...Cornelia brought her eyes down, shaking those thoughts from her head, as her gaze settled on her father, 98th Emperor Charles Di Britannia, dancing with his 5th Imperial Consort Empress Marianne Vi Britannia. Her eyes softened at the sight of her, as she saw Marianne, one of her idols, smile like a child as she looked up at her father, who offered a wane smile back as they swung around the room. Cornelia felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. How could she manage to stay the strong and confident woman she was, and yet retain all her feminine characteristics?_

_She paused as she felt someone sit down next to her. Turning to see who is was, her eyes met with the emerald eyes of her other idol, the famous Knightmare frame pilot._

_"Lady Mai..." she smiled weakly, immediately sitting up straighter, pulling a smile on her face while smoothing her dress. This did not fool Lady Mai, Honorary Knight, also known as 'Samurai Mai' on her frame. _

_"I have noticed something is wrong with you all evening. What is it?" she jumped straight into it, Cornelia did not give in so easily. _

_"What do you mean, I'm fine." she smiled, however, it was a rookie mistake she made. Her eyes wandered to her elder sister, The 1st Princess Guinevere Su Britannia, dancing with a young man on the dancefloor, smiling flirtatiously. Lady Mai's eyes followed, as she let out a sigh of realisation._

_"It was Guinevere again, wasn't it?" Cornelia's eyes fell to the floor in defeat. "What did she do this time?" Cornelia swallowed, trying to maintain some dignity._

_"It...it was quite childish actually, nothing at all..." Lady Mai narrowed her eyes, taking her hand in hers. Cornelia stared into her emerald eyes in shock._

_"Nothing is childish if it hurts." she said softly, placing a hand on Cornelia's cheek momentarily. "What happened?" Cornelia swallowed again before continuing._

_"Well...I saw her before the Ball began...and she told me I looked ridiculous..." Cornelia nearly hit herself as she felt tears well. Ridiculous. "I didn't look like a proper princess...or act like one ether..." Cornelia let a small laugh break through. "Which I don't. I don't even know why I bothered trying anyway..." Lady Mai was silent for a moment, taking this in._

_"Cornelia." she said softly, not taking her emerald eyes off her. "You aren't a Princess." Cornelia reared back in shock at this. "What? Of course I am!" she argued. Lady Mai shook her head slightly, a small smile on her face._

_"You are a Princess in name only, Cornelia." she smiled, not relinquishing her hand. "Guinevere is a Princess." she agreed, looking at the person in question. "She acts like a Princess, she speaks like a Princess, she looks like a Princess." Cornelia felt her heart drop as she said this. _

_"You," Lady Mai continued, "do not act like a Princess. You act like a Knight." Cornelia blinked in surprise._

_"A...Knight?" she repeated. Lady Mai nodded smiling. "Instead of lazing about the palace, like Guinevere, you came to me and Marianne demanding to be taught how to work a Knightmare." she smiled. "Instead of wearing dresses, you wear clothes befitting a Knight. Strong, proud." she shook her head. "No, you are not a Princess, Cornelia. You are a Knight. A warrior. You live to protect all those around you." she smiled. _

_"And believe me Cornelia, I am not wrong. In Japan, we had people like Knights. The Samurai. My family," she smiled. "were great Samurai. I suppose that's how I got my name!" she smiled again. "I know one when I see one, Cornelia." Cornelia stared at her dumbfounded. _

_"Your Pride, Cornelia," she continued, "defines who you are. It is Knight's pride that makes them who they are." Cornelia felt a smile twitch onto her mouth, as she allowed Lady Mai to embrace her._

_ "And you look beautiful. She is jealous. Look at those ridiculous feathers in her hair..." she whispered as an afterthought. This ripped a laugh from Cornelia that rebounded around the hall._

_

* * *

__'Just you wait Lady Mai...' _Cornelia found herself promising herself as she stared at the Ghettos.

'_I'll make a Japan that you would be proud of. You and Amaya.' _Cornelia clenched her fists as her eyes narrowed.

'_Even if it means crushing Zero.' _and with that, she spun and strided from the room, remembering there was a shipment that might contain the drug 'Refrain', coming in 2 hours...and she would be prepared to intercept it.

* * *

"These Knightmares really are amazing!" Kallen smirked over the loudspeaker to Amaya, just behind her in her own. "Each one is an army into itself!" Amaya grinned wanly to herself, that day noticing Kallen acting strangely. It was a relief to see her act herself in a Knightmare, stopping Refrain dealers dealing with Elevens.

'_How dare they?' _she felt like hissing. '_They know how vulenrable they are at the moment...who wouldn't want to live those days again, before colonization, Elevens, Britannia...' _she watched as Kallen burst through the iron rail door, which they supposed contained the blunt of the drug.

Amaya froze though, as Kallen suddenly stopped...and Amaya saw why. This area did not contain the drug...but rather...it's users...

Amaya's night time visual popped up on screen, as she saw, painfully, Elevens, 10's of them, all in this one room, connected to their old world.

"I did it! I'm studying abroad!"

"I can't believe it! I'm getting married next week!"

"I got promoted! I don't believe it!"

"Japan...oh, the country is so beautiful this time of year!"

Amaya felt her heart ache as she watched them, reliving their best moments in life...suddenly hating Britannia more then she ever had. Then one person caught her attention...

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that!" Amaya froze as she stared at someone who also grasped Kallen's attention, wandering fretfully in front of the Knightmares, lost in her own world. She looked...framiliar...

'_No...'_ Amaya's eyes widened as she grasped where she had seen her before. Who she looked woman tripped as she fell over, caught by Kallen, who cried,

'Mother?!" in surprise, and obvious shock. Amaya did not know what to do. Her hands were shaking. '_The poor woman...' _should she do something?

"Really Naoto please, I need you to keep an eye on your little sister!" '_Oh Kallen...' _her heart broke for her. And then the gunfire started.

Startled, Amaya saw a Knight Police Knightmare. "What the...?" she gasped, manouvering to cover Kallen and the Elevens.

"The Knight Police?!" Kallen cried out, as Amaya overtook her.

"Take your mother and go!" Amaya yelled. "I'll cover you!" she shouted as she aimed at the frame, which had started after Kallen, speeding around the corner. Amaya aimed, and smirked as she got it, slowing it down momentarily, allowing her to catch up to it's side. She saw Kallen struggle while holding her mother, who she realised, was blocking her gun as she was in her right hand.

"Damn it! I don't need you!" Kallen yelled to Amaya's shock. "I DON'T WANT YOU!" this struck a nerve in Amaya as she slammed into the corrupted Police frame, taking it to the side, just as Kallen's frame succumbed to the shot to it's side.

Amaya gasped in shock as the frame took her down too, skidding across the ground, as the frame got back on it's feet, re aiming at Kallen. "No!" she gasped, as she stuggled to heave herself back up.

"I'm here for you Kallen...I'm here for you...I'm here for you as I always have been!" Amaya hit her slash hadrons, as the enemy frame made it's way to Kallen, moving in for the killer shot...she aimed true, as she dragged the frame back to her, aiming relentlessly accurate at it as she did so, making sure that after precisely 14 second of hitting it's vital spot, it's chest plate, it promptly exploded at a safe distance from Kallen.

However it did blow her 13 feet backwards, as she was ejected for safety. Yet as she crawled out, helped by the Black Knights, all asking urgently if she was alright, her eyes never left Kallen. Even as Zero neared in concern, he too paused to watch what she was.

"So this is her mother, is it?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms while taking in the scene.

"She's lucky..." she said softly, as he stood next to her, as both watched Kallen check her mother's vitals.

"To have a mother with her..." Zero must have thought she was crazy. However, to her shock, she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

"She is." he said simply. "A mother is a vital part of anyone's life...they act as a guardian. To protect us from the world." Amaya nodded in silent agreement. "If one loses a mother...it leaves a permanent black hole, wouldn't you say?" Amaya turned, ideas crossing her mind.

"Zero, you describe the feeling so well...have you lost a mother?" Zero did not respond, simply turned and walked back to the destroyed fragments of her Knightmare, leaving an intrigued Amaya to turn back to a shocked Kallen.

Amaya made her way to Kallen, placing a hand on her shoulder and bending down. "She'll be fine, Kallen." she said, as she watched Kallen fumble with her phone to call an ambulance.

"What?! Look at her, I mean-"

"Kallen, it's the after effects of the Refrain. She'll be fine with a little rest." Kallen nodded, putting her phone away, turning back to her mother. Amaya was silent for a moment.

"...You shouldn't take her for granted, Kallen." she said softly, as Kallen stared at her. "You never know what you have...until one day...it's gone..." Amaya's eyes drifted to Zero again, who was standing still by the Knightmare, listening to Ohgi talking about repairs. Kallen nodded weakly, as her eyes began to turn to her mother.

"I-I'm sorry, Okaa-san..." she whispered, grasping her hand. "I promise, I'll make a world where we can live normally together! I promise you!" Amaya smiled sadly at her as she watched her mother reach out a hand to Kallen.

"Hang in there, Kallen...my little girl..." Kallen gasped out of shock as her eyes filled with tears as a small smile came on.

"I will!" she smiled, as she grasped her mother's hand back, as Amaya stood, leaving them a few moments of peace, not wanting to admit her jelousy of Kellen.

This was why she hated Refrain.

Because to Refrain only leads to pain...

* * *

And so ends chapter 9!

okay I have something to confess...I gave you all a really long chapter for a reason...I have ulterior motives...

This is chapter 10, And we're on 85 reviews, which is excellent!

However...

In celebration for the 10th chapter, I want to try to get to 100 reviews...

anyone wanna help me out?

REVIEW.

xoxo

mostrandomgirl92


	11. The Battle of Narita

Chapter 11!!!

PEOPLE, WE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! sniff, 21 REVIEWS! We got to 106, so that's even more than I expected!!! I'm so happy, so, so happy!, (sobs out of happiness.)

redzercarebear (whacking mostrandomgirl92 over the head): snap out of it and continue the god damn notices and stop wasting people's time!

mostrandomgirl92: OW! ALRIGHT! (stops crying, rubbing tears from eyes.)

THE WEEKLY NOTICES!!!!

1: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! COULD NOT HAVE ACHIEVED THIS WITHOUT YOU!!!!

2:AJire: well, right now I am staying pretty much to the canon storyline, NOTE, this will be AU, it will mostly be seen in R2 though, and after Amaya gets her Knightmare. However, it could be out of place a bit.

3:Oscar: will Kallen develop feelings for Zero in the stroy? oooh...you'll see...

4:Anonymous: Sorry if i'm stringing you along, well, I already picked out the ideal moment and way Amaya will discover who Zero is and it will happen within the next few chapters...just keep reading and you'll see! :)

5:Cerburus: I'm happy you're liking this story, and it's got you into reading it (and reviewing! lol), and I hope you continue to do so! I'll be expecting more feedback from you about 'The Lady of Zero', kk?!

6:Velshard: I believe the jewel that is in the centre of his white collar IS actually emerald, but hey (shrugs), I could be wrong. And I think Cornelia's hair is a nice purple colour, and when I began writing the chapter I thought amethyst seemed the shade of Cornelia's hair. But it could be frucia too, though I think it's a bit too pale. who knows?

7: The name of the Fujiwara Ancestral sword history!: After Velshard's question (and a good one at that,) I really wanted to write a whole history of it!!!

So, it was made in 1680 by the head of the Fujiwara at the time, Fujiwara Isamu, in 1671, during the Edo Period. It was a gift to the Emperor Reigen as a wedding gift, for he married the elder daughter of the Fujiwara, Fujiwara no Fusako, later Empress Chugo. It was made by the head, who added droplets of his own blood to the hot metal to make the sword, in a belief it would give the sword it's own 'soul', of the maker and their family. It was passed down to their first son (this is when it becomes pure fiction,), Prince Shou, later Emperor Yoshirou, who returned the gift as a sign of honor to the Fujiwara's for defending the Imperial family for hundreds of years as Samurai and important political figures, and the Head was also granted the hereditary title of 'Ouji', Prince, or 'Hime', for a female head, which in the Fujiwara was and still is allowed.

Since then, the sword has been a sign of honor of their loyalty to Japan, their pride and their status as nobles and protecters in Japan. The Sword is continuously passed down through the Heads, and it has become such an important symbol of who they are, that a Head cannot assume their title without being able to fight with it. So when Amaya's grandfather, Fujiwara Hiroto, died, he passed it on to the only remaining heir (or heiress) to the name, Amaya. (As her mother was the first daughter of 6, and her brother and his children were killed, and Suzaku was already heir to the Kururugi name, and Kaguya to the Sumeragi.) and it's name from the first Fujiwara, is the Ken no Kouji, the Blade of Justice.

8: REMINDER: THERE IS A YOUTUBE TRAILER FOR THIS FANFIC, HAVE A LOOK AND COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TRAILER AND THE STORY!!

9: It would be neglectful not to mention the history made this week, and so a HUGE Congratulations to Barack Obama, or President Obama!!! YES WE CAN!!! He has Irish Ancestry, his Great x 3 grandfather is from Moneygall, Co. Offally, (where he is now affectionally being called O'Bama!!! LOL, so funny, in the Dail, (irish government), while they were congratulating Obama, they kept making comments that they should follow his example, and change some of their new policies

(for those of you who don't know, Ireland's economy is going down the drain, and so we got a new Taosiech, Brian Cowan, who has just come up with an outragous budget, whoch takes away the eldery's free health, a MASSIVE cut back on schools, as in some have to close down now, and now everyone has to pay for their own university rather then the government. It's incredable, people keep apposing, and leaving their parties in protest, and Fianna Fail, the leading party which is run by Brian Cowan is falling apart! It's amazing, there have been all these protests on Leinster House (Government base essentially), by the elderly and students!!! It is sooo cool!!!),

but anyway, in the Dail they kept making EXTREME HINTS to get a new Taosiech...while Brian Cowan was there...awkward much?!?! and could this comment be randomer?!! I am mostrandomgirl92 i suppose...

10: And there we have it for this weeks weekly notices (sorry they were so long...)! Enjoy the chapter, THE BATTLE OF NARITA.

* * *

Lelouch did not glance as CC dove gracefully into the pool, instead intently watching his laptop screen of applicants for the Black Knights. He raised an eyebrow at one name. "Hm?" he sighed interestingly.

"A Britannian?" he cocked his head to the side. "Looks too confident to be a spy." he decided. "An extremist?" he pondered again to himself.

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of the recruits keep growing?" CC sighed, as she drifted in the pool, enjoying the night time swim she had demanded. He smiled slightly.

"And it was simpler then expected." he smirked to himself.

"While I bitterly hate the Britannians, I refuse to condone terrorism. That is the prevailing view of most Elevens." he dwelled on this for a second.

"Then basically," CC continued, "The Elevens support the Black Knights mostly." Lelouch nodded in confirmation.

"Which in turn helps us to operate as a whole. It is a huge help that the people do not inform the Britannian authorities of our activities." he paused. "Plus, Amaya has had the Kyoto group to send us some Knightmares, as well as two expert, Japanese created ones."

CC glanced at him as he continued. "She is a great asset to the Black Knights. Without her, I doubt we would have received Knightmares." CC sighed as she began paddling.

"She knows how to get what she wants." she sighed, staring at the moon. "But I wonder, Lelouch…" he glanced her way.

"Why is it you refer to her so informally in private?" he frowned.

"What do you mean, Witch?"

"When you are with her, it's 'Fujiwara-sama', but just now you say 'Amaya' ." he looked back to his laptop impassively.

"Slip of the tongue." he shrugged. CC smirked, enjoying playing with Lelouch.

"And why is it you haven't allowed her to fight yet, after Shinjuku?" Lelouch glared at her slightly.

"Her Knightmare isn't finished yet." he said monotonously. CC chuckled.

"Of course, Lelouch…" she smiled to herself, turning back to the moon.

"Of course."

* * *

"WOW! IT'S AMAZING!" one member cried as the lights clicked on.

"They're Glasgow's, aren't they?"

"No, they're Burei's, a Japanese modification." a murmur of awe went around the group, as Amaya stood beside Zero, leaning against the wall.

"It wasn't easy to get them." she smirked. "That's what made it so fun." Zero turned to her slightly, chuckling to himself.

"You have my gratitude. Our association with the Kyoto group will make us seem a much more authentic resistance." she shrugged, then smirked.

"Is the great Zero actually thanking me?" he sighed as he turned back.

"As long as no one finds out." Amaya chuckled, stepping forward with Zero.

"Any idea who's going to get the Guren?" they both glanced at the fully Japanese made Knightmare, red as the crimson lotus it was named for. Amaya smiled. "We're in agreement then?" she glanced at Kallen, as the rest of the group ran to help a new member with equipment.

She turned and smiled at Kallen, before glancing at Zero.

"The Kyoto group are backing multiple resistance groups, am I right?" Zero queried, looking at the Guren. Kallen nodded before smiling.

"Yes, which means that we've finally made it in. They know that we're worthy!" before Zero could respond, Amaya shook her head firmly.

"No, They're just testing us. Seeing what we can do with some Knightmares. If we gain their full support, we'll receive more." Kallen shrugged.

"Still. This is incredible!" Amaya smiled.

"You are way too positive!" she smirked as she threw the key in her direction. Kallen looked at her, confused.

"What's this?"

"The Guren MK-II is yours now Kallen." Zero confirmed. Amaya winked.

"Consider it a late/early Birthday present." Kallen looked up.

"Mine?! Bu we have a lot more people now, and Amaya -"

"I'm having my own personal one made." she shrugged. "Unfortunately, the bloody scientist seems to be taking her sweet time over it. Strange woman." she cocked her head at the memory of being lectured about the proper treatment of her 'babies'.

"But we need the Guren's defence to protect you-"

"With all due respect, I believe Zero can take care of himself." Amaya glanced up at Zero, who nodded.

"As a Commander, I'll pilot a Burei, while you, a top notch pilot, follow my orders in that Guren. Besides." he looked straight at Kallen. "You have reason to fight." Kallen gripped the key, before nodding to Amaya and Zero.

"Right."

"Zero! You got a second?" Ohgi called as he entered the hall.

"We got some weird Intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights." Amaya raised an amused eyebrow, as Zero replied with a "Hm?" of interest.

* * *

"This may be a trap to draw us out. I'd say even if we wanted to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly." Ohgi sighed, as Zero flitted through the book with Amaya. Amaya nodded.

"He's right, Zero. However…" she glanced upwards. "I don't believe that all Britannians just want to lure us out." Ohgi shrugged.

"But news like this isn't something we can just ignore…what should we do?" Zero snapped the book closed as he looked at Ohgi. "This weekend, I believe we're going hiking." Amaya raised an eyebrow, wondering when he grew a sense of humour or he hit his head when she wasn't looking.

"What?" Ohgi gasped, obviously thinking the same thing. "To the Narita mountains." Amaya grinned, wondering how she never had fun before this.

"Very well then…" Ohgi said slowly, still shocked, as Zero nodded.

"Dismissed." he nodded with Kallen as they made for the exit, leaving Zero and Amaya alone in the warehouse.

When they were gone however, Amaya immediately turned to Zero.

"Zero." she called, as he was turning. "The Narita mountains are under JLF control." he nodded.

"Yes. What of it?" he confirmed. She rolled her eyes.

"So, security's going to be tight." she said bluntly, her emerald eyes on his mask.

"It's no problem." he chuckled. "Leave it to me." he turned again.

"Zero!" she called again, irritated. "I'm not staying here again!" he turned.

"I don't belong here doing desk work! You and I both know that you need me out on the field-"

"Yes, but your Knightmare's not ready yet." she gritted her teeth at the amount of times he used that excuse.

"If you told Rakshata to hurry up, it would have been done a week ago!"

"Have some patience, Fujiwara-sama." he said calmly. "I have told you before. Your Knightmare needs to be perfect." she sighed angrily.

"I refuse to do more deskwork-"

"I need you here just a little longer." he interrupted again. "And then, you would be able to defeat that 'Lancelot' frame. Maybe even Cornelia." she scowled as he walked away again.

"This had better be worth the wait, Zero!" she called as he closed the door.

* * *

"I've confirmed the signal from Zero. We are now moving to waypoint 2." Amaya listened in as her eyes visibly widened.

"You're kidding me. He actually got in!?" Tohdoh would definitely have something to say about that.

"Why doesn't he just use his Burei radio?" one sighed. "Anyone have any idea?"

"Not a clue." Amaya lied down the transmitter. Of course she knew. He didn't want to be traced. She remained silent as she continued watching the screen, looking at all of the red marks which represented the JLF, and the big yellow that represented them.

She was in their information base just outside the town at the bottom of the mountains, where around 10 people gathered all information on the other side, weather conditions or anything that could affect the Battle. All information was passed to her, who would then deem the 'important' information, then pass it straight to Zero.

She sighed as she buried her head into her arms.

She hated desk work.

* * *

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi hesitated. Lelouch sighed as he explained once again,

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer."

"Then why don't we co-operate with the JLF?" Ohgi challenged quietly. Lelouch mentally rolled his eyes, seeing the uses of the word 'duh' Britannian teenagers used so often.

"What was that?" he did not respond. He smiled teasingly behind his mask as he sighed,

"Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?" immediately he became alert, and about time in his opinion.

"What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to be our leader, remember? And Fujiwara-sama, she trusts you." he paused, as he looked at him completely. "And so I can trust you too." Lelouch smirked.

"Then there's only one answer to give." all conversation stopped as they watched the machines whirring in the ground, throwing mud feet into the air, as Lelouch sighed to himself, as he heard Knightmares in the distance. 'And so it begins…' he thought, as the men became active once more.

"It's begun." he confirmed, more to himself then to them.

"Huh?! What the hell?!" Tamaki cursed, raising a fist. "You've got to be kidding Zero! Those troops coming in have this area totally surrounded! There's no way out!" Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"We've already been cut off. Our only chance of survival is to fight." This statement aroused cries of outrage among the Black Knights.

"Let me get this straight, we're surrounded and you want us to fight them head on!?" Tamaki snapped.

"We're fighting against Cornelia!" another argued. "Her forces are far stronger then any we've encountered!"

"Correct." Lelouch agreed, still in a calm, regal stance. "It would be a miracle if we win this." Ohgi turned and stared at him in shock.

"Zero, what are you saying?" he demanded. Lelouch shrugged.

"Even messiah's need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

"Now look, the price of this isn't going to be cheap! The price of this can be our lives!" Tamaki gritted out angrily, stamping a foot. "I knew it was insane to make you our leader! It should be me!" as quick as a bullet, Lelouch pointed a gun at Tamaki, causing gasps around him falling to silence. Lelouch acknowledged this as he turned the gun towards him and bringing it down.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off." he said in a finalized tone. "If you think you can win without me, then shoot me!" he commanded, daring him to. "Someone. Anyone!" Tamaki stared up in shock and awe at him, as more silence fell, making the air think with tension. Seeing no one said anything, Lelouch continued.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices. You may ether live with me... Or you may perish with me!" Lelouch announced darkly. This was met by a thick and clammy silence.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, Tamaki taking another step back. "Aren't you going to challenge me and take me down?"

"I…" Tamaki grumbled. "Fine! Do what you want!" he spat, throwing his arms out in defeat.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero." a man, Kento Sugiyama if he was correct, said loudly from beside Tamaki. Lelouch smirked behind his mask.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

* * *

Amaya picked up her phone, quickly dialling Tohdoh.

"Hai?"

"Tohdoh, this is Amaya, no questions, where are you?" she asked quickly, eyes watching Cornelia's troops surround the mountain. She sent the co-ordinates to the soldiers.

"I'm with the Four Holy swords, we're getting the Burei's, a battle is to unfold." she sighed.

"You'll never make it in time." she said gratefully.

"I can try." he answered lowly. "The JLF needs me." her eyes turned back to the screen. She cursed.

"Bye Tohdoh-san, I'll call later." she hung up, ringing Zero. "We've lost Squad 4C!" she said quickly down the phone. She zoomed into the area.

"It's Cornelia herself!" she confirmed.

"Cornelia Li Britannia has entered the field!"

"This was expected." Zero replied coolly.

"And an evacuation has begun on the locals of the mountains." she continued. "She's planning something big." she paused for a moment.

"I presume you have a plan?" she demanded, banging her fist on the table angrily, her emerald eyes blazing with rage.

"Yes." he said after a moment. Amaya paused, waiting for an answer.

"The object of this movement is to capture Cornelia." Amaya's eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly.

"_Capture?"_ she repeated fearfully. "You aren't serious?"

"Do I tell many jokes?" was Zero's obvious retort, which confirmed his words.

"You can't capture her! Zero, see sense, she's-" she paused as Zero interrupted there.

"Fujiwara-sama, you are letting you're emotions block your common sense." Amaya froze at this, her hands trembling.

"Excuse me?" she tried to answer calmly, failing miserably.

"You are forgetting, that Cornelia is the 2nd Princess. And Viceroy of Area 11. Do you realize what a valuable hostage she would be?" Amaya felt her throat go dry as she clenched her teeth.

"I-I see that, but-"

"Then you realize the significance of bringing her in _alive._" Amaya closed her eyes furiously as Zero made hated sense.

"I understand, Zero..." she said finally. "But please..." she swallowed before continuing. "...Don't hurt her...at least not too badly..." she waited quietly for an answer to her request.

"Of course." he said finally, as Amaya took a sigh of relief, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Report any more information as soon as received." he commanded down the phone before hanging up. Amaya glared in frustration and anger as she turned back to the screen, glancing at people running below her, before turning her full attention back to the screen.

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he removed his mask. He knew how much she hated to stay behind, but it was far too dangerous for her without her Knightmare. He needed the perfect timing for her entrance. Yet she certainly didn't seem to see it that way…he smiled slightly as he checked over the co-ordinates once more, before nodding and leaning forward towards the microphone.

"Right, all preparations have now been completed!" Lelouch announced from his burei, now having removed his mask, and able to think completely clearly.

"Black Knights, prepare to move out!" he paused as he heard encouraging words from his subordinates, and he smirked all the more.

"We, the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions, you will charge towards point 3," he paused as he continued, a small determined smile on his face, ambition flaring in his violet eyes.

"And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, 2nd Princess of Britannia, alive! Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II!" he switched quickly to the Guren's system. "Kallen, use penetrating electrode number 3. Settle things with one blow."

"Got it." Kallen responded instantly, as all eyes went on her gauntlet right arm grip the top of the electrode. There was a short pause.

"Activating gauntlet right now!" was all Lelouch heard as he saw the intense red glow of the gauntlet suddenly flaring up, sending static into the air. As it died down minutes later, there was no difference to the scene but some smoke. Lelouch narrowed his eyes in expectation, and smirked as he heard the distant rumble of a landslide moving as a whole down the mountain, sweeping away numerous Britannian squadrons down the mountain, destroying everything in it's path on it's way.

'_Hmph._' Lelouch thought to himself, another small smile appearing on his face. '_It's even more destructive then I anticipated…we did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit…but we could have been a bit more accurate._' he chuckled to himself as Amaya connected through.

"You did that, didn't you?" the sigh cracked through the static.

"And if I did?"

"Just be thankful there was an evacuation of the Japanese beforehand, Zero." was all she said as she disconnected. He chuckled again as he turned back to the chaotic scene, of mud, water and earth consuming a large town at the bottom of the mountain. _'_

_Perhaps I should have consulted a physics teacher…and asked Nina to tutor me in probability._' he pondered amusingly.

* * *

Cornelia knitted her brows in thought of the battle unfolding in front of her. The JLF were stubborn, refusing to surrender to her far superior forces. However, she would reluctantly admit, they did have the advantage of knowing the layout of the battlefield, knowing the thick forest and mountains like the back of their hands. And they played it to their advantage, creating that landslide, taking out a third of her numbers, she thought in anger.

'_Let them have their small victory'_ she smirked to herself. '_I'll crush them ether way. For my men.' _her eyes turned to the the loudspeaker as a voice cracked through.

"We've confirmed a new unit coming from the direction of the summit. Carius's Unit is moving in to intercept." Guilford announced gravely, as Cornelia gave a small 'hmph!'.

"They're trying to take advantage of the confusion." she smirked in understanding. She paused as Guilford interrupted again.

"Urgent message from Carius!" Guilford sounded shocked, as Cornelia narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What is it?" she demanded, her fingers tightening on the controls in anticipation.

"They aren't the Japan Liberation Front!" Cornelia's eyes widened as he continued. "He believes the enemy forces are the Black Knights!"

"What?!" she gasped in shock, as everything clicked. "Then-" _'Zero.' _Her mind answered ruefully.

* * *

Lelouch nodded to himself as he leaned back from studying the battle field for a moment, gazing ahead at the ground ahead from his Frame.

"Cornelia only has a limited number of reinforcements." he assured his Knights, "Find and destroy them!"

* * *

"Fujiwara-sama, make contact with Inoue and her group, tell them to protect the rear!" Zero commanded down the microphone, Amaya nodding in understanding.

"Right!" she confirmed, as she clicked onto Inoue's frequencies.

"Yes, Fujiwara-sama? What are our orders?" Inoue requested. Amaya answered quickly and clearly.

"Zero orders your group to protect the rear of the Frames at all costs, do you understand, Inoue?" she instructed Zero's orders.

"Yes, Fujiwara-sama, at all costs!" was the brisk reply as she cut off the frequency, smiling as she saw Inoue's group take out a squadron to the left of the back quickly. However, she paused as she noticed one enemy Frame. narrowing her eyes, she quickly confirmed the pilot, connecting to Zero again.

"Zero, Jeremiah Gottwald is heading your way!" she said urgently. Zero sighed in annoyance.

* * *

'_Forcing the troops to make a final stand, and causing a rock slide fromhigher ground;I never thought such classical tactics would be so effective.' _Lelouch pondered as Amaya connected through.

"Zero, Jeremiah Gottwald is heading your way!" she informed him, as he sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the typical antics of the Orange man.

"Thank you, Fujiwara-sama. I'll let Kallen take care of this." he instructed, switching to Kallen's Frame.

"Kallen, we have the Orange Lord coming our way. I will move to the back, you will be his opponent this time." he ordered her, pulling his Knightmare to the back of the group as Kallen took to the trees for the element of surprise.

"Yes, Zero!" she agreed, as the Guren pulled to the front, quickly leaping into the shelter of the trees to gain the element of surprise, as multiple Knightmares entered the clearing.

"Are you there, Zero? If you are, then I, Jeremiah Gottwald, call you out!" his demanding bark rebounded upon Lelouch, leaving him to raise his eyebrows, very amused at the pride the man had retained.

"It has been a while." he smirked. "You're still in the army?" he shook his head enjoying a small chuckle.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to deal with you now...Orange." he enjoyed another satisfied smile as the splutters began.

"O-O-O-ORANGE?! DIE!" Lelouch smirked again as Kallen took the splutter as the opportunity to reveal herself, shielding him from the off spray of bullets and knocking the gun from the Knightmare's hand.

"Lord Jeremiah!" one Knightmare yelled, only responded by a harsh,

"Don't interfere! This is my battle!" from Jeremiah. This did not stop the panic as the sight of the new Knightmare.

"But I've never seen this kind of Knightmare before!" she cried out indignantly. "Did the Eleven's make it?"

"The Eleven's could never develop that type of technology!" Jeremiah reasoned, taking a stance again and moving towards the Guren MK-II, as Lelouch smiled to himself.

'_A mistake, Jeremiah...never underestimate those you persecute.' _He was proved right as the Guren defended itself against the Sutherland easily, maneuvering around so it flew over Jeremiah and attacked it head on, as Jeremiah was forced to face the truth.

"So this is the one who wiped out Carales's unit!" he snarled from his frame as the Guren held strong.

"You see that, Britannia?" Kallen spat from her frame, "We've finally levelled the playing field!" she yelled as she lifted her deadly arm, holding it above Jeremiah's frame. Lelouch smiled silently as she brought it down hard, overflowing the frame with radiation, bubbles popping all over the frame, destroying it from the inside out, forcing an auto eject, ending in victory.

"The situation is now clear." Lelouch announced softly. "All pieces..." he smirked. "are in place."

"All that's left is to put my opponent's King in check." he finished, staring at Cornelia's frame on his screen.

Amaya smiled to herself, seeing the Guren in action. It really was incredible, it's pilot only increasing the very power it held...her emerald eyes widened slightly, as she ignored Zero talking about Kallen continuing to the designated area, and heading for Cornelia herself. Her eyes were firmly fixed on new Knightmares entering the field.

"No..." she whispered, too stunned to say anything else. "It...It can't be..." but her fears were confirmed at the visual of the Knightmares described to her weeks ago...

"Tohdoh-san!" she cursed, standing, her fingers clenching. She had been sure they would not make it on time. However, it seemed this had motivated him. '_Typical!'_ She hissed to herself as she got through to Zero.

"Yes?" He said, sounding quite at ease.

"The JLF has entered the field." she said lowly. "General Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords have joined the battle." there was silence on the other end.

"Really...the creator of a Miracle..." he sounded intrigued. Amaya clenched her jaw.

"He'll be going after Cornelia too." Zero confirmed. Amaya twitched.

"Zero, I MUST join the battle-"

"No, not yet Fujiwara-sama, wait until your frame is ready!" he denied her request immediatly. Amaya shook with anger.

"...I'll contact when more information arrives." she said shakily as Zero signed off.

She sat back, too angry to move. Just as the door to the large hanger where they kept the Knightmares opened.

Amaya ran to the balcony, leaning over, gasping at the pure irony and perfect timing of the person who entered.

"Hello?" Rakshata called, her cigarette held loftily and gracefully in her right hand pointed at Amaya, her blond hair falling over one eye slightly.

"Anyone here need a Knightmare?"

* * *

Ohhhh, you guys are in for a treat next week....that's all I'll say...

Another thanks for the 106 Reviews! By Chapter 20, I'll be expecting 200!!! (or 212...)

P.S, my friend, redzercarebear has written some realllllly cool stories...but she keeps putting off uploading them! PEOPLE, HELP ME TO GET HER TO UPLOAD THEM!!!!!!

So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

xoxo

Mostrandomgirl92

* * *


	12. The Roiyaru Kakumi

Chapter 12!!!

The Roiyaru Kakumi!!!!!!!

(that means Royal (blue) Revolution....i'm smart-like!!)

WEEKLY NOTICES:

1: In this chapter, Tohdoh gets there earlier, encouraged by Amaya's phone call, and so Cornelia has not yet met Kallen. kk?!

2: And Redzercarebear DID UPDATE!! HELL TO THE YEA!!!!

3: Lelouch-chan: good luck with your finals!!! oh wait...u should be studying now! u checked ur email didn't u?!?!!? ooopsie...well, thanks for the review every chapter!!! and up Obama (again) (note: really funny song being sung in ireland like all the time, look it up on youtube, it's called 'No one as Irish as Barack Obama!' it's hilarious!!!) now, read the story and i know i already said it, good luck with your finals!!!

4: Velshard: hey, i'm dyspraxic, so I focus a hell of a lot on small things too, so don't worry about that. kk?

5: Redzercarebear: EVERYONE READ HER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM, AND I WILL NEVER STOP NAGGING HER, AS SHE NAGS ME!!!!

6:Mega B: I certainly hope you are correct, and let me assure you (and thank you), this will be EPICNESS and hopefully best fic on this site!!! let's all have a vote? I vote for Lady of Zero, who's with me?!? :)

7:Phew, almost didn't finsish the chapter in time, it it now 4:48 on saturday, and i was so busy this week i almost didn't make the deadline at all!!! go me!!!!

8:Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!!!!

* * *

"May I present," Rakshata called as the door began opening.

"The Roiyaru Kakumei!"

Amaya gasped as it came into sight. It was…amazing. There was no other word to describe it.

A Royal Blue, with silver outlines, and right there, visible on the chest, was the Fujiwara crest, with it's three paulownia flowers, spreading outwardly and freely, which was black, with gold outlines against the royal blue. The head of the Knightmare held emerald green eyes, like hers.

Like Kallen's Guren, it's right arm was a silver iron from the elbow down, ending in claw like fingers, which she knew, in the palm was a powerful microwave radiation emitter. Yet, unlike Kallen's, it looked like a 7th Generation Knightmare, with two retractable fact spheres afflicted on the chest, two forearm-mounted energy shields and four slash harkens. In the legs, which moved magnetically up to it's right arm, was two large swords that could be used in combat, if needed.

She had placed a new member as her replacement to feed their forces information, and to keep an eye on what the enemy was doing. This time, despite what Zero said, she had to enter the battle. It seemed the right time to meet the Britannians. There was chaos on the field after the mudslide, and if Tohdoh-san and the Four Holy Sowrds were effectivly on their own, they would need some help.

She moved forward inside the moving truck which would deploy her into battle. She now donned a royal blue Pilot's suit also similar to Kallens, with golden linings and the Black Knight's symbol. Her only answer as to why she had to wear it,

'_To increase your chances._' she had made the mistake of asking her chances of what. Her answer, which needed no more explanation, '_Of living_.'

She promptly had changed into the pilot's suit. At her waist, her sword, the Ken no Koiji, the Blade of Justice, hung. For centuries when the Head of the Fujiwara went into battle, carried this sword into battle. Amaya saw no reason to break it.

She now simply continued to stare as they neared the deployment spot, unable to speak, as Rakshata beamed in her own way.

"This is my baby." she declared. "My masterpiece!" Amaya grinned.

"I can tell!" she gasped, as she entered the cockpit, and smiled.

There was no seat, but a seat like that on a motor bike. Perfect for manouvering. The screen came on, with a Japanese flag on the screen, before switching to a perfect clear view. She grinned.

"You've done yourself proud, Rakshata!" she called, taking the seat, and initiating the engine.

"Just don't destroy it!" she called cautiously. "I did not slave over it for it to be destroyed within 24 hours of being created!" she grinned as the front doors opened for her to move out.

"Oh, and Fujiwara-sama?" the speaker in the frame came on.

"Hm?"

"Show that annoying Pudding Earl's Knightmare how much better mine is if he shows up." Amaya grinned, pumped up, ready for the fight, now reaching the spot, near the JLF Swords.

"Understood." she smirked as she moved into the deployment stance, one hand touching the ground, low to the ground to increase speed.

'_This is where it all begins...' _She gripped the controls tightly as the door slid open, as a ghost like smile came over her.

'_With this Roiyaru Kakumi...this Royal Revolution...'_

"The Roiyaru Kakumi..." she announced, her adrenaline now pulsing through her madly as her emerald eyes glinted determinately.

"Deploying!"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Coronal Tohdoh Kyoshiro of the JLF checked, from his customed made Gekka knightmare, donated by the head of the 7 Clans of Kyoto. His most trusted subordinates, thw Four Holy Swords, Shogo Asahina, Ryoga Senba, Kosetsu Urabe and Nagisa Chiba, all called as one from their own new Gekka's,

"Yes Sir!" Tohdoh grinned grimly, thinking back to his phone call with Hime-sama.'_This is what she knew would happen.' _he thought grimly, confirming why she wanted to be sure he was not there. And if Amaya Hime-sama was there... '_Therefore, Zero and the Black Knights are too.' _

"Very well." he sighed, shaking his head at her antics, as their Knightmares rose from their two, now on auto-piloted vehicles. "Deploy the Burai Custom."

"Deploying!" was the confirmation he recieved.

"All right," he turned back into the widely known Coronal at once. "now assuming that that this rock slide is indeed man made, we should be able to sneak upon Cornelia's rear." Tohdoh's onyx eyes narrowed in determination as he clenched his fists around the controls.

"We must capture Cornelia!" he paused a moment, thinking back to seven yeas ago, why he fought, who he fought for.

"It's time to pay them back for our defeat seven years ago!" he said loudly, determinedly, encouraging his subordinates.

"Yes Sir! We shall prevail! As the Four Holy Blades!" they all said, encouraged,again as the fighter unit that they were. Tohdoh did not smile, but he himself felt the familiar feeling before a battle rise in his chest, as they deployed, jumping over the trees...just a mere 90 feet from their target and the remnants of her forces.

Tohdoh instantly recognized the famous purple Knightmare, controlled by it's merciless pilot.

"Surround them!" he quickly ordered, pushing forward, dodging the onslaught bullets, his subordinates just behind him, as he shot down three Knightmares in 15 seconds.

"Don't mistake these for mere Burai." he said coldly, more to himself, although he was heard by the Four Holy Blades as well. He heard Asahina say, with a dark low voice,

"This reminds me of seven years ago." Tohdoh did not reply, disallowing his mind to return to that dark day, as Chiba, replied with one small disagreement.

"It's different this time." she disagreed, before adding almost proudly, "We have our own Knightmares this time." Tohdoh allowed a small smirk which quickly tied as she quickly engaged with another Knightmare, quickly and easily destroying it, as he quickly dialled headquarters to announce his presence, while engaging Cornelia's Knight, holding him with his giant Knightmare's sword.

However...his eyes wandered to something coming up behind them, as he saw Cornelia turn to the other direction. And what he saw, made his eyes widen.

"What on earth...?" he uttered, as the Royal Blue frame pulled in front of them, as he saw what was printed on the chest. "It can't be..."

"The Roiyaru Kakumi has entered the battlefield." the familiar voice came from the Knightmare, as he reared back in surprise, as he heard the Holy Blades all gasp and say in one surprised voice,

"Fujiwara-Hime!"

His eyes went back to the screen, where the Generals stared disbelievingly at him. He glanced back at the blue Knightmare, as he turned his gaze back to them.

"I apologise for my tardiness..." he uttered. "I'd like you to send all our men to my position." he paused a moment, as the Knightmare seemed to be looking at him.

"I am under the control of Fujiwara-Hime." they reared back in shock.

"F-Fujiwara-Hime?! She came?!" they gasped, as one instantly added,

"Of course, all men are being sent to you and Fujiwara-Hime."

"Arigato." he bowed his head as he closed the connection, and turned to the Fujiwara-Hime, still holding the Britannian Knight still with his sword.

"Fujiwara-Hime, we are under your direct control." he announced as he pushed back the Knight, which came speeding back towards him.

"Hai. Tohdoh-san, I want you and the Holy Blades to hold back the main Britannian Force. I assume more men are being sent?" she confirmed, as he dodged the Knight's expert aim.

"Hai, Hime-sama. And what will you be doing?" he asked, as the Knightmare suddenly grouped with two other Knightmares.

"I'm going to greet my old friend, Cornelia." she spat, as she turned sharply, as Tohdoh's eyes widened, at the speed her Knightmare frame achieved, speeding after Cornelia.

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he allowed the communication to come through, placing a hand under his chin as he intently studied the field again. Yes, Cornelia was coming the perfect route, and Guren was in position. He glanced at the communication.

"Z-Zero, we've got some information regarding the JLF-" Lelouch's eyes widened as he did not recognise the voice.

"Who is this?" he snapped angrily down the line, his fists clenching. "Where is Fujiwara-sama?"

"Z-Zero, um, well...Fujiwara-sama left me in charge of communications-" he rolled his eyes as he interrupted.

"I can see that! What I am asking you," he took a try at a deep calming breath he had heard so much about. He had heard wrong. "What I am asking you, is the location, the PRECISE, location, of Fujiwara-sama!" his violet eyes continued to narrow as the girl strained for words.

"Well...uh....you see, she....well, she went with this Indian Scientist-" Lelouch cursed silently, as his eyes widened, before going back to normal.

'_Oh Amaya...how typical of you...you always aim to surprise, don't you?' _he chuckled to himself as his eyes found a new frame enter the field from behind the JLF.

"Things are about to get more interesting..." he mused aloud, cutting the communications as he placed his hands together, allowing a laugh to echo through his frame.

* * *

Cornelia clenched her fists angrily around the piloting gears as she moved to Point 9, transmissions flooding in. Transmissions regarding a red Knightmare destroying 2 regimens of men, of Zero and the Black Knights entering the Battle...and of the most recent one from Guilford...a renegade Knightmare...a Royal Blue one...

'_Damn you Zero!'_ she cursed as she entered the canyon, turning to move to the left direction, to meet with her forces. Her eyes narrowed, however, at the sight of a red Knightmare.

'_This must be the one who wiped out my men!_' she hissed to herself, as each waited for the other to make the first move. Cornelia nodded to herself determinately as she was about to launch forward...when she blinked at the sudden Blue blur that leaped into the canyon.

What landed caused dirt and dust to rise in the air, obscuring her vision. Cornelia's senses were on a high, as her eyes wildly searched for what had caused it, for the red Knightmare, for the danger lurking in it. Her heart beat faster as the mist began to clear. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open to what appeared beyond the mist...

It was a Knightmare...but unlike any she had seen before. This frame simply held an aura of danger, skill and precision. The emerald like green eyes gleamed as she focused in on it. On the Royal Blue Knightmare, which stood imposingly before her, challenging her, challenging Britannia! And then a voice spoke from it, a feminine voice.

"Britannia!" it said almost coldly, yet powerfully. The familiarity of the voice made shivers run up Cornelia's spine.

"Prepare yourself." the frame continued, sunnenly holding it's claw like arm to it's leg, as it suddenly unleashed a giant sword, holding it above it's head to announce it's presence.

"THE ROIYARU KAKUMI HAS ARRIVED!" it suddenly roared, zooming toward Cornelia, who yelled,

"Ignorant pig!" as she intercepted the blow with her spear. Her eyes widened at the strength of the frame, as it managed to push her back 27 feet from the force of the attack.

'_This...'_ she gasped to herself as the frame backed off, to take aim again, and Cornelia tried to plunge her spear into the chest plate. However, it moved back a few feet, forcing Cornelia to use her slash hadrons shooting out to the canyon wall, zooming above the other frame. '_This is no ordinary frame!'_

_"_You dare to openly defy Britannia?!" she roared as she leapt back down, pulling her spear out again. The other frame positioned her sword too, aiming for her right arm. She dodged by a millisecond, her frame's right arm scratched by the sword.

"Yes." the same feminine voice declared coldly. Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she spat,

"And who are you with?! The JLF? The Black Knights?" the frame was silent for a moment.

"I fight for Japan!" she finally declared, "I fight with Zero!" Cornelia clenched her jaw, as the frame aimed at her again, and to her utter dismay...managed to take her left arm.

"You insolent-" she roared as she lifted her right arm and spear, rushing toward the frame. The frame rushed to meet her, it's sword mechanically switching to her right. She lifted her spear, aiming to drive it straight through the frames head, however... it dis something she had not seen in 7 years.

It leapt through the air, over her, landing facing her back, with her spear still raised as quick as lightning. It too raised it's sword and slashed it too the right...

Cornelia gasped as her right arm fell. She was utterly defenseless now. The frame, which zoomed to the other side, facing Cornelia, stopped too, obviously sensing the end of their battle. She shook at the attack the frame just used. A feat only achieved, but not by lack of trying on Cornelia's part, by Lady Mai...

"You...you used Samurai Mai's Soaring Slash Technique..." she said hoarsely. The frame did not move an inch, only moving the sword back into place in it's right leg. "...That's impossible..." then the Frame finally spoke, with a hint of amusement and coldness,

"It must run in the family."

She stared at the Frame, suddenly realizing the crest imprinted on the chest. A chest Lady Mai had shown her so many times. A crest that made her eyes widen and hands shake at the impossibility.

"You..." Cornelia finally managed to croak out, her hands shaking slightly. "You can't be..." the frame did not move, but the voice of the pilot continued to float over her.

"Yes..." she confirmed, as Cornelia now, in panic, shot her hadrons at the frame. It caught the frame's left arm, but it slashed the titanium line with her quickly reached sword, as it faced her again.

"I am the last Fujiwara!" Cornelia's fists shook as she denied it.

"No. You lie. The Fujiwara's are all dead." she spat in anger, as her mind turned to a that girl's innocent smile. She activated the guns in the shoulders, aiming at the frame which zoomed behind her again to dodge the bullets, the pilot almost spitting at her,

"All but one!" she spat, as her sword dug into Cornelia's frame's left , swiftly swinging it upward, bringing the guns with it, now hissing through the frame,

"And you'll wish I were!" Cornelia clenched her jaw.

"Don't underestimate me!" she spat back as she activated her right shoulder guns. The frame dodged to the left, barely dodging.

"Cornelia, you remain an unmerciful pilot!" the frame laughed, which made Cornelia clench her teeth. "Of course, you learned from the best no? Samurai Mai." the frame said coldly, as Cornelia gasped at the mention of her idol.

"She and her daughter were killed by Britannia." the pilot said coldly. This sent Cornelia into a blind rage at the mention of her.

"They were not killed by Britannia!" she roared, as she launched forward again, aiming her guns at the frame which simply dodged again. She then, as Cornelia spinned to face her, swung her sword into her right guns, ripping it away.

She was defenceless. As this sunk in, she realized something. She realized the pilot could destroy her at any time. She was actually..._teasing_ her with defeat. Her hands shook as her eyes burned, enraged this pilot dare to bring up Mai's child.

"Oh?" the pilot laughed amusingly. "Then how did they die?" Cornelia leaned forward as she spat,

"They were assassinated by Area 7 rebels, who were trying to get Lady Mai's Knightmare plans!" she said strongly, though that feeling of doubt washed over her as those thoughts rose. The response was only,

"Oh, I see...I hear you were rather close with Mai's daughter, am I right?" Cornelia's eyes widened as her hands loosened their grip momentarily. _Amaya..._

"I hear you loved her as much and treated her as you would your sister, Euphemia..." Cornelia's lavender-blue eyes, so hardened by war, drifted of memories of the child, not answering the pilot, as her head turned to the floor in regret.

"...She was my cousin..." she said hoarsely, quietly. The pilot did not answer, as Cornelia brought her head up again, determined to change the subject and restore her strength.

"You intend to take me alive, don't you?" the pilot took a moment to answer.

"Yes." Cornelia remained emotionless as a familiar voice wafted through the field.

"Can you hear me, Cornelia? You are already in a perfect checkmate." Cornelia's eyes widened automatically.

"Zero..." she whispered loathing the very name.

"And so, we are reunited again."

* * *

Lelouch smirked as he and his garrison reached the edge of the canyon, taking in the Roiyaru Kakumi. It truly was...yes, it was iconic. It near gleamed in the sun, Amaya's pride and strength nearly giving it it's own life. His eyebrow widened and grin deepened at the sight of Cornelia's frame. Without arms, slash hadrons, or even ammo to shoot with, And 5 Knightmares positioned behind her, she was in the perfect condition to be captured.

'_This was the perfect time for her debut.' _he grinned to himself, as he continued the conversation.

"We should catch up later on, Cornelia, after you are safely within our custody. We have much to discuss." Lelouch's violet eyes fixed on the frame in question. "You're forces will not arrive in time. His eyes dnced as he announced his next words.

"I win, Cornelia." the purple frame was silent, before hallowly asking,

"You try to make me, a Britannian Princess, a hostage?" Lelouch raised another eyebrow of amusement as he replied innocently.

"A Britannian Princess who lost to an 'Eleven'...not very befitting of a Britannian Princess..." he heard a sound of outrage come from the Knightmare, as he continued.

"I believe you've met the Roiyaru Kakumi." the mentioned frame turned to him.

"Zero." Amaya's voice flitted from her Kightmare over the phone to him. Lelouch chuckled to himself.

"We shall talk later, Fujiwara-sama." he confirmed, going back to Cornelia, who's frame had stared at the other frames, ready to shoot.

"You cowards, you would attack me from behind?" she hissed angrily, as Lelouch smirked to himself.

"Oh? Then your plan was _not_ cowardly?" he contradicted her.

* * *

Cornelia sighed to herself as she got through to Guilford.

"Guilford..." she sighed gently,

"My Knight, Guilford, go with Darlton and protect Euphie..." she heard his gasp of shock, as she smiled, thinking of the look of horror on his face.

"Your Highness!" he cried out to object.

"I will _not_ be captured." she said with an air of finality, her back straightening, her eyes hardening, as she turned to face the blue frame, this, _Roiyaru Kakumi._

_"_I will fight to the last as a Princess of Britannia!" she yelled, ignoring his last cry of,

"PRINCESS CORNELIA!",as she launched forward with everything she had, towards the frame, before coming to a halt, gasping as another frame came crashing through the canyon wall.

* * *

From inside the Roiyaru Kakumi, Amaya's eyes widened as something burst through the canyon wall.

"What the-" she gasped as she quickly sped to the right to dodge the white blur. Her eyes then narrowed as she saw what-or rather who- it was.

"That be-damned Knightmare!" she cursed as she saw the white Knightmare that she had crossed paths with too many times to her liking._'He used his Varis weapon on his to get through our forces?' _her eyes burned, as she clenched her fists around the controls.

'_Bloody Show off.'_

"Viceroy, are you all right?" the pilot asked coming to a stop in front of Cornelia. "I have come to your aid!"

As her forces lifted their weapons, aiming for Cornelia, Amaya yelled out,

"STOP!" all eyes, turned to her, as that frmae began turning to her.

"This _Lancelot,_' she growled, as she made no move towards him, 'is_ mine._' the frame remained still, silent as he took her in. Zero, from his frame, called out calmly,

"Yes. Leave the Lancelot to the Roiyaru Kakumi." the frame did not take it's eyes off her.

"Who..." Amaya's eyes narrowed at the sudden stammer from the pilot. "Who are you?"

"I am the last Fujiwara!" she snapped, as she launched forward, her sword raising as quick as lightning, speeding towards the Lancelot.

* * *

Suzaku's forest green eyes widened as he couldn't keep his eyes off the crest.

'_No...' _he exclaimed to himself, horrified, as the Knightmare leapt towards him, that iron hand of it. He aimed the Varis at it, gasping as it easily dodged every one of his shots. '_No, they're all dead!'_

The frame, the 'Roiyaru Kakumi', was that what Zero called it? His mouth clenched at the name. It was _fast_, He decided, as he aimed his left foot at the frame's head, however, he gasped as the frame easily took hold of it with it's claw, right arm glowing a vibrant blue.

"Your mistake!" the pilot, a female, he decided, spat, as his new sandboard was blown to pieces. His eyes widened, as he activated his VARIS, aiming again as it backed, didging by zig zagging backwards. '_It's as fast as the Lancelot?!'_ he gasped, as the frame paused.

'_The Royal Revolution'. _he thought to himself, as he pulled out his own sword, glancing to the side, seeing Cornelia break through the forces of the Black Knights.

"You and that Lancelot of yours are a hindrance!" she sighed, pulling a sword out. Suzaku ignored her, as he instantly announced,

"The Fujiwara's are all dead!" all the frame instantly replied with finality,

"The Fujiwara's will never be dead as long as Japan lives!" Suzaku's eyes widened as she continued, "We are as much apart of Japan as the soil that absorbed our blood in battles!"

With that, she launched towards him again, sword raised, meeting with his. Suzaku was again taken back by the strength of both her frame and her words.

"And this is the way you seek to revive Japan?!" he spat, as they were forced apart by the swords, Suzaku aiming to kick it's legs, bring it down. The Roiyaru Kakumi jumoed to avoid them, leaping over his head, the right hand again reaching for his head. He retreated a few feet, as he continued.

"By war, pain, suffering?!" The frame instantly replied, as he aimed his slash hadrons, at her, who _caught_ them, managed to use that hand to blow them out to his horror.

"Which other way is there?!" she demanded, as she let go of the remains of his slash hadrons. _"Change the world from within?"_ she spat, as though the mere idea of it disgusted her, Suzaku's eyes widened at that. "Don't make me laugh!"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he aimed his sword at the frame, ready to drive it into the head. However, it raised it's right hand, catching it with it. Suzaku's eyes widened as blue electricity began to spark around the blade, as she suddenly spun, forcing the Lancelot with him.

"This is where it ends!" the frame said coldly as his blade broke to pieces, and the frame pushed him off the ledge of the canyon she had, now so obviously, lured him to.

* * *

Lelouch smiled as he watched the battle between the Roiyaru and the Lancelot. As the frame disappeared over the ledge, he smirked as he instantly went through to her.

"A job well done, Fujiwara-sama." he congratulated.

"Thank you." she replied, as she began towards his frame. Lelouch smiled as he reached for his mask, placing it back on as she followed him to a small clearing.

Exiting the frame as Zero, he smiled as he jumped onto the ground, seeing her exit hers with her mask (just in case), with a small smirk on.

"It's amazing!" she gasped as she took another look at ti, walking up to him, as he nodded.

"Incredible." he agreed. "It is about time we dealt with that Lancelot." Amaya nodded as she glanced at him again.

"Thanks for letting me fight him." Lelouch nodded, smiling slightly.

"It felt amazing! I was so bored with deskwork!" she looked at Lelouch with a fake glare. Lelouch sighed at that.

"I apologise, but surely you see the importance of it?" Amaya nodded slightly, turning her gaze from the view.

* * *

Amaya turned to him.

"Cornelia escaped." Zero said bluntly. Amaya was silent.

"I apologise, Zero. I was taking care of the Lancelot..." she said, with no other explanation. Zero waved a hand at her apology.

"No, no, I understand that. We shall just have to try again sometime." Amaya nodded in agreement, hands on hips. Zero looked at her a moment.

"Is it true the Four Holy Blades and Colonel Tohdoh joined forces with us today?" Amaya smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling behind her mask.

"Tohdoh-san knew it was me, and he put himself under my control." she said simply. She paused for a moment. "Dis he-"

"Oh yes." he confirmed. "He destroyed the back Britannian force, a miracle." Amaya smiled proudly for Tohdoh for a moment.

"Is there any chance he would join our cause?" Zero asked, jumping as usual, right back into it. Amaya stood in thought a moment.

"...I doubt it." she answered quietly. "His loyalty may lie with me, but it also lies with the JLF." she shook her head. "I could not ask him to leave the JLF." she sighed. Zero nodded.

"I understand." he said softly, crossing his arms in thought. Amaya glanced at him a moment the tone reminding her of _him_ again, as they both took in the view from the cliff behind them.

"Zero..." she asked slightly. He turned to her, as she struggled for words.

"Could you be-"

Amaya was cut off as something jumped from the cliff side, making both Amaya and Zero leap into action.

"You again!" Amaya swore as the Lancelot advanced on them, forcing them back against the cliff side. "I thought I destroyed you already!" she spat vengefully, as he took out a gun, and Amaya gasped as he aimed it directly at Zero,

"Zero," the Lancelot announced, "This is the end of you." And with that, he pulled the trigger.

Everything slowed down for Amaya, as her emerald green eyes widened. As Zero took a step back in shock, an arm shooting out to push Amaya back.

_'Like he used to do when we were in trouble..._' she thought silently to herself. And with no other thoughts in her head, she jumped in front of Zero.

Then there was silence. Silence, as Amaya glanced down at her chest, just at her 9th rib, blood begin to slowly blossom. The force of the shot had forced her back into Zero, she realised, as he held her up.

"No!" he gasped as though he was the one shot. Amaya looked around wearily, and then knew she was mad.

For there, by the Lancelot, stood a teenage girl with green hair.

Amaya's eyes began to drop slowly, as she glanced up at Zero again, who was staring down at her.

"Zero..." she whispered hoarsely, as she felt herself fall into a black abyss.

* * *

And there endeth the chapter 12!!!!

okay, next week's chapter is called

'On my Own'.

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!

* * *


	13. On my Own

Chapter 13, 'On my Own', was inspired by the Les Miserables song, 'On my own'. when I heard it, i was like...one mo...

mostrandomgirl92: OMG!!! this song is like, exactly how Amaya felt for Lelouch!!!! MUST-WRITE-CHAPTER-BASED-AROUND-IT!!!!

WEEKLY NOTICES:

1: KK, i firstly want to thank everybody who pointed out all my mistakes about the Knightmares, really sorry I messed that up...for some reason unknown to me now, I thought that the Four Holy Swords used Burai Customs, and Tohdoh's was called the Gekka (like Kallen's the Guren)...ooopsie....and it was Slash Harken instead of Slash Hadron. sorry again.

2:GenMcvile: lol, WOOT WOOT!!! mmm....getting closer you say? This intrigues me greatly...

3: Animefan29: (1) sorry if my spellings a bit off, I'm dyspraxic, (not too mention ADD, but anywho) so my spelling isn't the best, and whenever I use my MacBook, the corrective spelling turns off, so I can't see where I make mistakes. I am trying to improve, though.

(2) The Roiyaru Kakumi was made by Rakshata after the Guren, so there is a strong simularity between them. However, as ou can guess from the name, the frame is a Royal Blue instead of Crimson Red. On the chest, there is a gold outlined crest of the Fujiwara also, which causes a strong differance, and it still has the right hand radiation emitter and it's eyes are the same Green as Amaya's. However, the head of the frame is not as sharp featured as Kallen's, slightly inspired by the Lancelot's, as well as the two swords on the outer legs which are magnetically pulled into the hands, and can be returned the same way. In this way, even when she loses the swords, she can get them back easily. It is blue, like I said before, and the crest is Black and a silvery white. It is outlined in gold.

(3) Cornelia escaped using her speed. Remember, her frame was specially made. She used the tactic to ambush the enemy frames, who quickly moved to avoid the crash of the larger frame, and she simply kept on going, easily out stripping the frames, and aking it to her forces.

(4) Remember when Amaya appeared in the canyon, and they were covered for a minute by a mist of dirt and dust? In that time, she ordered Kallen to support Tohdoh, and so she helped destroy the back Britannan forces. So, when Lelouch said, 'Is it true the Four Holy Blades and Colonel Tohdoh joined forces with us today?' he meant that they joined with Kallen. sorry for not making that clear.

(5)Yup, Amaya and Lelouch were outside their frames, having a face to face talk.

(6) Yeah, Kaguya does still have a HUGE crush on Zero, telling Amaya in a previous chapter that she would marry him, (and asking Amaya to...er..._entertain_ him (que lynx ad) until she was old enough. Amaya promptly declined.)

4: Lelouch-chan: She will find out who Zero is, and within (I mean it this time) the next few chapters. And gracias on the good job, (sniffles), Redzercarebear just keeps bugging me on updating now...I HOPE SHE IS READING THIS.....

OKAY, BACK TO THE STORY FOLKS!!!

last weeks cliffhanger...

* * *

_"Zero," the Lancelot announced, "This is the end of you." And with that, he pulled the trigger._

_Everything slowed down for Amaya, as her emerald green eyes widened. As Zero took a step back in shock, an arm shooting out to push Amaya back._

_'Like he used to do when we were in trouble...' she thought silently to herself. And with no other thoughts in her head, she jumped in front of Zero._

_Then there was silence. Silence, as Amaya glanced down at her chest, just at her 9th rib, blood begin to slowly blossom. The force of the shot had forced her back into Zero, she realised, as he held her up._

_"No!" he gasped as though he was the one shot. Amaya looked around wearily, and then knew she was mad._

_For there, by the Lancelot, stood a teenage girl with green hair._

_Amaya's eyes began to drop slowly, as she glanced up at Zero again, who was staring down at her._

_"Zero..." she whispered hoarsely, as she felt herself fall into a black abyss.

* * *

_Lelouch's violet eyes widened in horror as Amaya leapt before him, spreading her arms in front of him. His face turned pale as the force of the bullet threw Amaya backwards, back into him. He caught her, seeing she was chalk white.

"No!" he yelled, as he saw blood slowly begin to seep through her uniform.

His hands that held her trembled with anger as he saw C.C touch the Knightmare, pausing it. She turned back to him.

"Take care of him!" he spat, picking Amaya up bridal style. "I'll get her out of here!" C.C nodded.

"I saw a nearby cave just at the bottom of this cliff." CC turned her gaze to Lelouch. Lelouch nodded, seeing a path down the side of the cliff he could safely use while carrying Amaya. Probably the same path C.C used to get there. "I'll take care of the blue frame." she confirmed, turning back to the Lancelot. Lelouch nodded, as he began to hurry carefully down the cliff.

"You Idiot!" he cursed Amaya as he felt her faint heart beat against his chest, and held her tighter.

* * *

Cornelia glanced behind her, seeing she had finally lost the Black Knights.

When the Lancelot and that monsterous frame had begun their battle, Cornelia had taken her chance. She quickly calculated the odds.

'_No guns. No spear. No arms. No Slash Harkens.' _she confirmed to herself, as her fingers clenched tighter in anger. '_However, these Burei's aren't custom made. They can't go nearly as fast as i can, nor can they match my Knightmare's size nor armour!' _Glancing to the line of frames, she said a silent prayer.

'_Empress Marianne, help me get through this!'_ she pleaded, as she lunged forward with a yell at full speed. The frames semed taken aback. They instantly took out their guns, aiming madly at her. She easily dodged, zipping left and right, not stopping. The frames immediatly saw her intention.

When Cornelia Li Britannia said she would die rather then be captured, she meant it.

As she nead 10 feet from the frames, who has seized their firing in panic, they quickly dove out of the way, allowing Cornelia to break through their barrier. Sighing in relief to herself, she did not slow down, seeing the frames had come after her. Gritting her teeth, still at full speed, she leapt at the right hand canyon wall, and from there, phing of the ledge, had landed on the left hand edge of the canyon.

Cornelia froze as the frame teetered on the edge for a second, before steadying on safe land. She let out a shaky breath as she saw the Knightmares below begin to fire again. She quickly zoomed into the woods, gaining communication with Guilford again.

"Guilford?" the gasp of surprise and happiness from her Knight made her chuckle.

"Your Highness, thank God you're alright!" Cornelia nodded, changing subjects.

"How are things on your end?" He froze.

"Your Highness, our forces are all but gone. Coronel Tohdoh and his subordinatesjoined forces with a Knightmare from the Black Knights,-" Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she remembered the red Knightmare that had disappeared when the...'_Roiyaru Kakumi_', arrived.

"It was the red one, wasn't it?" she spat, already knowing the answer.

"Yes your Highness, she showed up and joined with the Coronel." Cornelia cursed again as she asked the next question.

"Can we hold out?" there was a momentary silence, as Guilford searched for an answer.

"No, Your Highness." he said finally. Cornelia sighed before closing her eyes in defeat.

"Order the retreat." she said hollowly. "We must admit we have lost this time." she heard the intake of shock from Guilford.

"...Your Highness..." he uttered. She shook her head. "We have underestimated the power of Zero." she said coldly. "Zero has unified this Area in a foolishness...some would call it, _hope._ Hope for the old Japan." she looked up at the sky from inside her frame.

'_What he fails to realize," _Cornelia thought to herself_, 'Is that that 'Japan' died near 6 years ago. 7, next week.'_

"And that pilot...of this...'_Roiyaru Kakumi'_..." she trailed off. "Is a pilot unlike any I have ever seen...and her reasons make her even more dangerous, if what she said is true, for it gives her more reason to fight." she paused a moment. "A pity her loyalty lies with Zero." she mused to herself. Then Guilford asked the awaited question.

"...Your Highness...who did she say she was?" Cornelia's eyes darkened for a moment.

"She claimed to be the Last Fujiwara." she said lowly. " And if it is true, then Zero will be all the more dangerous." she paused as she thought of the figure. "For if she is indeed a Fujiwara..." she concluded,

"Then near all the Eleven's in this Area will support Zero without question."

* * *

Lelouch, after entering the cave, quickly lay Amaya upon dry ground. He quickly checked her pulse, which he quickly realized was weak.

Without question, and only a moment's hesitation, he unzipped her pilot suit which had blood covering parts of it, sighing in relief that she was wearing a thin tank top underneath. Pulling the top up to see the wound, he found the wound.

Just over her 9th rib, was where it was. And quickly confirmed the rib was broken. He cursed as he saw the blood continue to leak out. He quickly placed both his hands atop the wound to apply pressure and stop the bleeding, making sure not to pressure the broken rib.

He suddenly had flashbacks from the day his mother was killed, and performing the same techniques on Nunnally's legs...

He shook his head. Not then. He had to remain focused. What was it? He quickly went through how to treat a gunshot wound in his head, having watched medics on his sister and on some of the Black Knights.

1:Make sure you're safe. Check.

2:Be sure the victim remains completly still.

He glanced again at Amaya, who, still unconcious, remained limp. Check.

3:Ensure the victim is breathing.

Amaya continued to take hallow breaths. Safe on that front. Check.

4:Access the damage. A shot to the torso is more dangerous then a shot to the limb.

Amaya had been shot in the lower left torso. Better then the center at least. Check.

5:Examine the bleeding. Remove cloths covering the wound for easier access.

Checking the wound closer this time, he concluded that it was not bleeding too much, and he already removed the clothing. Check.

6: Maintain pressure for about 10 minutes, or until bleeding has stopped.

Lelouch was already applying that rule, his gloves covered in the crimson red of Amaya's blood. He winced at the thought.

7: Do not remove bullet, It will only cause more damage to look for it.

"You Idiot, Amaya!" he cursed again, after she had stopped bleeding, quickly moving to the small ravine in the cliff to wash his hands to prevent a possible infection. He fell silent again as the water was dyed a light red for a few moments, before fading into the water.

'_She took a bullet for me..._' he thought silently, as he ripped off strips of his cloak to use as bandages. His violet eyes again fell upon Amaya, who's breathing had become slightly stronger.

After he had tore 12 strips, he returned, and bent down to fasten them on, deciding to see if the bullet could be retrieved. He frowned as he saw none. That would have to wait until she could get more help back at base. He would call Kallen to pick them up when he was sure Amaya was firstly out of immediate harm.

He firmly wrapped the bandages around her waist, covering the wound completely. He sighed as he fell back, reaching for his radio to call Kallen, before noticing something shining in the hole of her suit...

* * *

Kallen smiled as she arrived at base, her Guren in prime condition. It was truly amazing. It was fast, strong, powerful...she grinned as she opened the cockpit, coming out to the cheering Black Knights.

"Kallen!" Ohgi yelled, running towards her, a look of pure joy on his face. She grinned as she jumped down amongst the crowd.

"Ohgi!" she cried out, welcoming the hug. "We did it, we won, we beat them!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

"I know!" he laughed, watching her jump in victory. His smile softened, as she beamed at him.

"Naoto would be so proud of you, Kallen." her beam softened at the thought of Naoto. She hesitantly raised a hand to her heart.

"Really?" she whispered, turning back to the Guren. "Really." he confirmed, placing a hand on her shoulder. They both gazed at the Guren in silence. Kallen's thoughts turned to that moment...

* * *

_She was ready. Waiting for Cornelia, 2nd Princess of the Britannian Empire. _

_She was in position, like Zero said. She took a deep breath as she saw the famous purple frame speed down the canyon. Her fingers gripped her controls tighter. The frame stopped at the sight of her. And so, for 10 seconds, they stood in silence, taking each other in. Kallen gritted her teeth, as she made to launch forward in attack. Until the crash. _

_She gasped as something jumped from the canyon cliff, causing a mist like cover of dirt and dust. She went to an immediate defensive position. Then she saw it. At first, it seemed nothing more then a shadow...but as it came more into her sight, she saw exactly who it was. The Royal Blue Frame with the famous crest came in front of her. It was Fujiwara Amaya._

_"Amaya!" she gasped into the closed intercommunication. _

_"Kallen." she greeted, a twinge of calmness in her voice._

_"Kallen, I want you to go to point 13. Back up Coronol Tohdoh. Tell him I sent you. Can you do that?" Kallen nodded, moving to the cliffside. _

_"Of course Amaya...but what about..." the question was quickly answered, as the frame turned to face the frame that was becoming more visible through the fog. _

_"I'll take care of her." and with that said, Kallen nodded, her slash harkens heaving her up the canyon wall quickly, as she begun her way to point 13.

* * *

_Kallen smiled as she turned back to Ohgi.

"Where's Amaya? I want to congratulate her on Cornelia and the Lancelot!" she said excitably. Ohgi's smile faded.

"She's not here yet...neither's Zero, come to think of it..." he added quietly as he looked around. Kallen's smile faded this time, replaced by slight shock.

"What? But she should have been here ages ago, Zero too!" he shook his head.

"I don't know Kallen, they just disappeared somewhere...maybe they're just late?" he ventured, as Kallen got a worried look.

"You...you don't think that..." Kallen swallowed, not wanting to say her next words.

"That they got captured?"

* * *

Suzaku shook back at base, unable to do anything else. He couldn't even take his hands off the controls. He was vaguely aware of the presence of Cecile, Llyod and even Princess Euphemia, but he just couldn't move. Not even blink, those images flashing before his eyes, repating over and over gain...

He was too shocked...too...

Horrified...

* * *

_Suzaku nodded t himself as he reached the point where, if his plan of the battlefield was correct, those two dots were Zero and the Roiyaru Kakumi. He clenched his jaw as he jumped over the cliff._

_His eyes widened. For there, stood Zero. His enemy. And beside him...He held his breath. He could not see her face, it was hidden by that Black Knights mask...but he remembered her from the night he was rescued by Zero, the girl who escorted him to her...who had told him with an icy look, _

**_"I know you, Kururugi Suzaku."_**

_The girl donned a royal blue suit to match ehr Knightmare, and her mouth opened slightly in surprise as Suzaku appeared, then clenching in anger, as she and Zero, walked backwards from the Lancelot, near the cliff. _

"_I thought I destroyed you already!" the pilot spat, as Suzaku's eyes narrowed in concentration, for now turning his attention to Zero. His eyes narrowed as his mechanical right arm lifted, the gun in the right wrist coming forth into the hand. _

_"Zero," he said coldly, aiming for his chest, careful not to aim at his possible relative."This is the end of you!" and he shot. _

_His eyes widened in horror at what happened next. For Zero attempted to push the pilot out of the way...and for a moment he succeeded. However...the pilot, almost in slow motion, l;eapt before him, her arms spread wide, protecting Zero..._

_"No!" he whispered horsely, as he saw her fall, Zero catching her, who echoed his yell. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something...someone...His eyes widened in surprise._

_"The girl from Shinjuku?!" he gasped as she, still in her white prisoner suit, gently lay a hand against his frame...as Suzaku felt a coldness take over him...

* * *

_

** Suddenly, he wasn't in the Lancelot...he was in a white space, no beginning, no ending...the only sound he heard was the grandfather clock that stood behind him, echoing around the room as he realised he was naked. **

**"Where..." he whispered, as he saw a dark blur walk towards him. His eyes widened as it came into focus. **

**"No..." he whispered as his father, Kururugi Genbu, turned to face him, his cold eyes sweeping over him. "No..." he repeated, as he took another step back. Then another person came into focus...an old man...and suddenly Suzaku recognised him. His mother's father. Fujiwara Hiroto. His onyx eyes too came over him, judging him.**

**"I..." he cried out horsely, "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean it!" His father did not reply immediatly. Eventually, still staring unblinkingly at him, he said coldly,**

**"You betrayed Japan." Suzaku's eyes widened, as his grandfather followed his father's example. **

**"You betrayed your family." this was immediatly followed by another statement from him. "You killed them." then his father said hollowly, still staring at him,**

**"You killed me." and then Suzaku screamed.

* * *

**Euphemia glanced worriedly at Suzaku, leaning into the frame.

"Suzaku?" she called, and recieved no reply. The Professor, Llyod turned to her.

"We had to wait until his energy filler ran out." he explained, his hand reaching behind his head. Euphemia swallowed as she glanced at him again. "He waited until then to call for help."

"Why? What went wrong?" she asked, turning back to the traumatized Suzaku. He shrugged.

He seems to have..." he glanced back at Suzaku. "Lost control...started shooting everywhere. That's how his energy ran out."

* * *

Lelouch picked up the object that caught his attention, and held it in his hand awhile, staring at it, before sighing with relief, giving the unconcious Amaya a wane smile.

For in his hand, he held a bullet.

'_That outfit of hers...' _he thought to himself, remembering the talk Rakshata gave him on the importance of them. '_They were made to be bullet and fire proof.'_ he recalled. He sat down by Amaya as he confimed what had happened.

'_When the Lancelot shot, the suit slowed the bullet down slightly. It broke through skin...'_ he glanced at her wound, '_And hit the bone. That stopped it. When I unzipped the suit for access, the bullet must have been slightly stuck to the suit, taking it with hit. But it hit no organs, which explains why it did not cause significant damage.' _

He shakily held the bullet to his chest turning to Amaya.

"Why?" he asked hollowly, knowing she could not answer. He then, impulsively, reached back and took his mask off, placing it beside him in case she woke up. His raven hair fell into his eyes a moment, as he moved closer to Amaya, sitting beside her.

"Why damn it?!" he whispered, as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"You almost died..." he said horsely, as his anger made his hands tremble. He laughed shakily as a memory rose.

"You told me you would never take a bullet from me." he smiled weakly, as his mind turned to that memory.

* * *

_"So," his mother, Marianne smiled down as they exited the theatre, where they had seen __Les Miserables. "What did you think?" Nunnally instantly jumped up and down._

_"I LOVED it!" she cried out. Amaya smiled, as Lelouch picked her up._

_"It was very exciting, wasn't it?" he smiled._

_"Which part did you like, Lelouch?" she asked excitedly, as Lelouch took a moment to think._

_"I liked the bit where they begin to build the barricade. When the Revolution began." he finally decided. Nunnally nodded._

_"And you, Amaya?" Amaya grinned, as she instantly replied,_

_"When Cosette is found by Jean Valjean!" she smiled. Lelouch rolled his eyes._

_"Of course you'd like a girly bit like that!" Nunnally giggled as Amaya's eyes narrowed, placing her hand on her hips, sticking out her tongue at Lelouch, before turning to Nunnally._

_"And you, Nunnally?" she asked, as they all entered the limo to take them back to the Aries Palace. Nunnally smiled._

_"I liked the song Eponine sang…about Marius." Lelouch blinked his violet eyes, as Amaya raised her eyebrows._

_"Why, Nunnally?" she asked. "Wasn't Eponine the girl who was really mean to Cosette?" Nunnally smiled back._

_"But she was nice in the end. Because even though she loved Marius, she let Cosette have him. Because it made him happy. Even if it made her lonely." Amaya nodded thoughtfully. Then Nunnally added one more thing._

_"She even took a bullet to save his life, knowing he didn't love her." Lelouch nodded to this, as he turned to Amaya. _

_"Better then that girly scene Amaya liked." He smirked. She faked a frown as his mother chuckled to herself at their antics._

_"Well Lelouch, just for that, I'll never take a bullet for you!" she crossed her arms as she sat beside Nunnally instead, who giggled. Amaya smiled down at her again, as Lelouch rolled his eyes.  
_

_"What was that song called again?" she asked, turning to Lelouch. Lelouch thought a second before answering, flicking his jet black hair out of his violet eyes,_

_"On my own, I believe."

* * *

_Lelouch smiled slightly as his hands moved through her hair.

"You couldn't keep that promise, could you?" he asked quietly, as he watched her eyes wander behind her eyelids.

"You nearly left me 'On my Own', like the song, didn't you?" he whispered, as his eyes clenched shut momentarily, as his hand went to her cheek again. He opened them again, as he saw Amaya's breath's begin to steady. He smiled again, wondering what was going on in that mind of hers...

And then suddenly, she whispered something, just as a drop of water fell from a stalagtite. Something that caused Lelouch's eyes to widen, and mouth to open in surprise. Something that made him take an intake of breath...

* * *

Amaya floated almost pleasantly in the darkness...feeling the true meaning of peace. A blissful warm numbness...she wished she could just lie there forever...then she felt a the presence of light, a soft orange blur against her eyelids.

She clenched her eyes shut tighter, determined to grasp that feeling and hold on for ever...but the light intensified, and Amaya forced her eyes open, surprised to her very core...

It was Lelouch. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, as she stood, speechless. The boy smiled wanely at her, wearing the same snow white suit he wore on the day of his banishment.

"You couldn't keep that promise, could you?" he asked, as Amaya's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he continued.

"You nearly left me 'On my Oen', like the song, didn't you?" Amaya's eyes widened again as the memory of the song and when she promised she would never take a bullet for him returned. She moved forward to Lelouch, as he smiled, and drifted into nothingness, leaving a shocked and confused Amaya alone...to think on that song and that promise.

* * *

_Amaya remembered that song…sometimes, after everything happened, she sometimes used to think of that song somewhat resembling her life...  
_

_  
**And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to…  
**  
She had no home, no family, no one. She was truly alone. Although…a day never passed, when she didn't think about those violet eyes…for the night, to her, was the time to reminisce, to remember…_

_**But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here**_

_She remembered when she was 14, on a particularly bad day. Tohdoh-san had lost 16 men in battle that day. It was late, and she again couldn't sleep. She had sat on her window ledge for awhile, gazing up at the stars. She sighed contently, as she heard his laughter ringing through her ears, before hearing a sudden, _

_"Amaya?" She whipped around, sighing, seeing Kaguya standing at her door, pyjama's and all. "Are you alright?" she smiled, walking over, ruffling her hair affectingly. _

_"I'm fine, Kaguya." she said softly, leaning down. "I'm just going out for a short walk. You get to bed, okay?" Kaguya nodded, throwing her arms around Amaya's neck. _

_"Night, Amaya." she smiled as she retreated to her room. Amaya smiled wanly as she grabbed her jacket, and making sure Tohdoh-san was nowhere in sight, headed for the door.  
**  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head**_

_Amaya leaned on a bridge over a river, staring down at the rippling waters, smiling as she remembered the day they went swimming in a river outside Pendragon. For a moment, a small smile flitted across her features, closing her eyes as she allowed those happy memories to take over her mind._

_**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me**_

_She remembered a day, it had been the anniversary of his and her mother's death, and she had run off again on her own to think. She had eventually just sat by herself in a local park for hours, reminiscing. She recalled when she was upset with her father one day, and she had run off, very like she had that day. She had hidden in the garden, under an oak tree, not even moving when it began to rain. She remembered Lelouch finding her there, with his umbrella, sighing when he found her. _

_"So this is where you were!" he had shook his head, as he held out his hand. Amaya sniffed, as she took it. He pulled her up, suddenly wrapping his arms around her. _

_"You made me worry. Don't make me worry again." he said softly, as he let go, holding up his umbrella. She smiled as she walked beside him, with a soft,_

_ "I won't."_

_**In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

_Amaya, during one of her evening walks, during the rain. Glancing up at the stars, smiling gently, remembering all those times he taught her the constellations. She sometimes, when her eyes roamed the stars, swore she could see his eyes in those stars…but they were gone whenever she quickly looked back at them.  
**  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us**_

_On her first birthday after his death, when Tohdoh-san found her alone in her room. "He always had a dance with me on my birthday." she has whispered., refusing to meet his eyes._

_ "Hime-same…you must accept that he has passed." she did not look up._

_ "I know…" she whispered. "But Tohdoh-san…" she looked up, her emerald eyes filled with tears. _

_"I loved him!"_

_**I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers**_

_She loved him. But everyday, she had to forget that love._

_ Because he was dead. _

_Because she had a job to do. _

_She had to keep going. Never stop.  
_

_But that didn't stop the loneliness of the day. For although she loved Kaguya like a sister, Tohdoh-san like a father, and would die for Japan…although she spent her days with the Black Knights...The days seemed long and never ending…perpetual darkness... until she met Zero…  
**  
I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known**_

_Yes…Zero…her mind wandered to the figure…Ever since that day, her life held meaning. The days seemed brighter. Like it had when he was with her. Why she jumped in front of him…because she could not be alone again…as she fell, she inwardly smiled. Because she knew exactly what Lelouch would have said… 'You idiot!' _

_But she didn't mind…because for him, she always would...because to her....Zero was…_

_**I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own... **_

_  
Lelouch…

* * *

_Lelouch's shocked silence from what Amaya had spoked was only broken by the appearance of C.C, stumbling into the cave.

"C.C!" he gasped, as he saw blood on the shoulder of her clothes. She winced as she sat down.

"I'll be fine..." she gasped, as she took off her prison suit, revealing her shoulder, which had blood all over it. Lelouch made to tend to it, moving forward, but all C.C did was cup some water in her hands, as she poured it over her shoulder, which washed away the blood. Leaving a perfectly fine shoulder.

"I'm immortal." she chuckled. "Remember?" Lelouch sighed as he sat back down, rubbing his temples.

"Is the girl alright?" she asked, glancing at Amaya. Lelouch looked up at her.

"She'll be fine." he confirmed, taking a short glance at Amaya. "And her Knightmare?"

C.C shook her head. "It's fine, but only had enough energy to get me to here." Lelouch sighed as he pulled on his mask again, and reached for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" C.C asked suspiciously. Lelouch sighed as he pressed to call the number he selected.

"Help." he answered as the person answered her phone.

* * *

Kallen jumped from her Guren, outside the cave Zero had directed her to. And as he said, outside it, was the Roiyaru Kakumi. Glancing at it a moment, she ran into the cave.

As she entered the inside of it, she immediately saw Zero.

"It seems our ride is here." he called, as he put his phone away. Kallen slowed down, as she called,

"Zero!" she paused. "Are you alright?" she asked, seeing his ripped cloak, her eyes travelling to what he was standing beside.

"Amaya!" she cried out as she ran to her.

"She'll be fine." Zero assured her, as Kallen bent down. Zero bent down with her, as she examined Amaya. Then she saw the other girl

"Who are you?" she asked coldly, at the sight of a girl no older then herself, with green hair, golden eyes and wearing a prison suit. Zero held a hand up.

"Don't worry. She's a dear friend of mine." Kallen nodded slightly, as Amaya's eyes began to open slightly.

"Amaya!" she smiled, as her emerald eyes looked around.

"Where?" she croaked as she tried to sit up, wincing in pain. Zero gently pushed her back down.

"We're safe." he answered. "And you are injured." Kallen saw her eyes travel to her bandaged wound.

"Zero..." she asked weakly, "Are you alright?" Zero chuckled to himself, as Kallen glanced at him.

"You almost die, and you ask me if I'm alright?" he asked. Kallen smiled weakly at the irony. Amaya smiled wearily.

"Kallen, can you tow the Roiyaru?" he asked. "Amaya can ride with you in the Guren, I'll be in the Roiyaru with C.C." he indicated to the girl. Kallen nodded, as Amaya glanced at the girl.

"She's my friend." Zero assured her. "She can be trusted." Amaya nodded slightly, as Zero rose.

"Well," he sighed. "we must leave now." Kallen nodded, as she rose to attach the Roiyaru to her Guren with her slash harkens.

"I'll take care of Fujiwaras-sama." he added, as Kallen left the cave.

"Alright." she replied as she exited the cave fully.

* * *

Lelouch looked down at Amaya a moment, as C.C announced,

"I'll help with the Frames, I suppose." she shrugged and lazily followed Kallen. Lelouch gently bent down to Amaya, who averted her eyes a moment.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again." he asked quietly, his voice echoing around the cave. Amaya did not respond. Only nodded slightly.

"Thank you..." she whispered, "For helping me." Lelouch smiled, as he picked her up again.

"It's nothing." he replied, as they moved to the exit of the cave together. However...as Lelouch held her, careful not to drop her, his mind turned to what she had whispered before...what had made his heart stop...for what she whispered, was only one word...it was...

**_"Lelouch..."_**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 13!!!!!!!

hope you all enjoyed it...right now i'm near death with a cold...(coughs and sniffs pathetically)...it's what happens when you live in an ongoing rain fest called 'Ireland', I suppose...

Next chapter, 'Zero's Inferno'

Where...

It's the anniversary of the occupation of Japan.

The head of the Seven Houses of Kyoto meets Zero...

Zero and Amaya discuss the rain.

Amaya reveals some of her past to Zero, who also reveals something of his own.

Amaya makes an important decision that will affect the rest of her life and Zero's.

....Excited?

I know I am.

oh, by the way, new statistics show that people who don't review hate Puppies.

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE PUPPIES!!!!!


	14. Zero's Inferno

ChaPtER 14....

Zero's Inferno

Note: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS NOR ANY BOOKS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY...

WEEKLY NOTICES!

1: AJ1ri: Her special suit made by rakshata protected her, at least from the worst of the shot, the bullet was still powerful enough to break the fibre, skin and break a rib.

2:Emolollipop: I heart puppies too!!!

3: What the!?- little pony?!?! lol, don't know when I get my inspiration from, it all jusr merges in my head (weird), and I put it all down on computer, and you are talented! I believe in you!! I'll try to keeep it up!!!

4: DreamersLTD: thank you so much for your offer, but Redzercarebear is already my beta...but she is leaving the country for four months so if i'm in a bother iI'll take tyou up on that offer. thanx again, and hope u enjoy the next chapter (after this). and I'm sorry you had a bad experance ith puppies. I hope come to love them! :)

5: (1) I'm sorry again for my spelling and grammer, but I am dyspraxic which makes things harder (look at previous chapter, I explained there), I am trying to improve, but it is easier said then done.

(2) Amaya and Lelouch aren't related at all, therefore it isn't incest. She isn't in anyway related to Lelouch's mother or father, her aunt is his third Consort, who is Cornelia's mother. So...there is no incest in this story, but I understand where you're coming from. But I know people in similar situations, so it's not incest...So yea...there is no incest there to not approve of...and I won't be changing Amaya's parents, as that will affect the rest of the story line DRASTICALLY. Anyways, I looked it up on wiki, and it's not incest. to show there is no incest, I have made a 'family tree', so to say, and it is at this address.

.com/art/The-Lady-of-Zero-family-tree-1-104705151 (for somereason, the full address won't stick, so just add www. deviantart to the start!)

:D

(3)...a C-?! aww ...(sniffs) i think it deserves at least a B-...(lol :D)

6: ATTENTION! REDZERCAREBEAR IS LEAVING THE COUNTRY FOR FOUR MONTHS!!! SO THIS IS A SPECIAL MENTION OF HER, AND I WILL BE STARTING A REDZERCAREBEAR SECTION, SAYING WHERE SHE IS AND WHEN SHE REVIEW WHEN SHE CAN, SHE WILL MENTION AND SAY SOMETHING ABOUT WHRE SHE IS!!! THIS STARTS NEXT WEEK, AND A SPECIAL GOODBYE FOR THE MOMENT TO REDZERCAREBEAR!!!! LOVE YOU BABEZ ND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY UR TRIP!!!!

now the chapter...

* * *

Euphemia glanced at her sister, Cornelia, in her rooms. They had currently just left the conference concerning the lost battle of Narita, now in Cornelia's rooms having some tea.

They had so far not mentioned perhaps one of the main reasons of their loss. Cornelia seemed reluctant to tell. Euphemia couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Cornelia," she hesitated, as she turned towards her, a small smile on her face. "did you really mean what you said? That the Kyoto Group are nothing to be concerned of?"

Her sister did not meet her eyes, as she picked up her tea cup delicately. "Of course." she said curtly. "They are simply forgotten aristocrats, determined to regain power." Euphemia bit her lip.

"Cornelia...what about the Roiyaru Kakumi Pilot?" Cornelia paused as the teacup hovered before her a moment. Euphemia saw this hesitation as an opportunity, and took it. "She claimed to be a Fujiwara, and well, she sounded and looked from what I can tell, my age!" she paused as Cornelia replaced her cup. Euphemia leant forward, trying to meet her eyes.

"Could it be Amaya?" she dared to whisper. Cornelia's eyes snapped to hers at the mention of the name. Euphemia noted a small tremor in her hand, which quickly stiffened.

"No." she said bluntly, coldly. Euphemia felt her heart drop. "Our cousin is dead, Euphie, as much as I wish it were not true." she said softly, her hands clasping on her lap. Euphemia sat back a moment, before quietly asking,

"Do you believe her?" Cornelia did not respond for a while, although the question was clear. Euphemia pursued for an answer.

"In the Kawaguchi Hotel, that girl saved me." She pointed out, "She is indeed in a unique position with Zero. But why her? Why else but for the fact of who she is?" Cornelia did not respond. Euphemia was determined.

"She said outwardly in the Hotel, that all her family was killed, and that she was almost killed. That her home was burned, along with her family..." Euphemia went quiet as those thoughts came over her. Cornelia turned her head to look outside for a moment, as though turning her head from the truth.

"Does this story not resemble the fate of the Fujiwara?" she pleaded. "And when I met her...Cornelia, I would swear to Father I felt like I knew her!" she cried as she stood, Cornelia still looking outside.

"And her piloting skills, where could she have learned Lady Mai's technique? And she even brought up Amaya when she fought you!" she cried out again, as her eyes pleaded for Cornelia to listen. Cornelia slowly turned her head to her.

"_Amaya is dead._" she snapped suddenly, causing Euphemia to real back in shock at her words. Cornelia stood to face Euphemia.

"That pilot tells lies!" she spat, as she lay her hands on the table, her eyes blazing. "She only mentioned Amaya to infuriate me! Have you not thought I have not considered Amaya? The small, miraculous possibility she is alive?" Euphemia took another step back as Cornelia clenched her fists.

"Her death has been confirmed, Euphie! She died alongside of Lady Mai!" Cornelia seemed to weaken at these words as she fell back into her seat.

"Besides, if she was alive, she would come to me!" she raised her head, her hand indicating to herself as Euphemia stared in shock. "She would know, that if anything that pilot said was true, that I would protect her unquestionably! Even if she was half-Japanese! She would know that!" she shook at these words, her fingers digging into her chest as painfully as her words. Euphemia slowly made her way to her sister.

"Cornelia..." she whispered, as she bent down to hug her. Cornelia feebly returned it. "...You're right...Amaya knew we loved her, and if anything happened, she would come to you...she loved you like a big sister." Cornelia sniffed as Euphemia did not relinquish her hand, sitting opposite her. Euphemia smiled.

"What did she call you, after one of her trips to Japan?" Cornelia smiled sadly.

"Onee-sama." she answered sadly, remembering those times. Euphemia smiled slightly with her, as Cornelia declared softly, yet promisingly,

"I will find out who she is." she stood, leaving Euphemia staring up at her, as she moved towards the door.

"And I will make her pay for desecrating the good name of our cousin."

* * *

Meanwhile, a secret meeting of the Kyoto group was underway. 5 men sat around a Kagizuru, a traditional Japanese fireplace. There was an unearthly silence, the only soundthe crackling of the charcoal.

"...We underestimated the Britannian Princess." Tatsunori Osakabe finally announced gravely. There was a round of nodding at this.

"The JLF has scattered to the winds, and with it, what little hope Japan had left." Hidenobu Kubouin said with an air of finality, followed by another grave silence, only broken by the continuous tap of the water features.

"Untrue!" Kirihara argued, tapping his cane to emphasis his words. "Though we are indeed on the run, we still have Tohdoh!"

"But I hear we have lost the Burai Custom..." Tousai Munakata pointed out, shaking his head, fists clenching in his lap.

"There is no hope." finished Yoshino hollowly.

Finally, someone sitting behind a silken screen spoke.

"There is hope yet." came the voice of a teenage girl, no older then 14. The young mistress of the Sumeragi house had yet to voice her opinion. All eyes turned to the youngest member of the Kyoto House.

"The Order of the Black Knights?" Kirihara mused. Kaguya's eyes, so much like her elder cousins, did not stray from the conversation.

"True, Zero does have the Roiyaru Kakumi." he weighed. "However, I fear that his rescue of Kururugi Suzaku has made you over confident of his true abilities." Yoshino leaned forth at this.

"But we must not forget that Fujiwara Hime-sama supports Zero." Tousai held up his hands for silence.

"Need I remind you that under his command Fujiwara Hime-sama was shot?" there was a silence, as Kaguya clenched her fists together on her lap at that. Kirihara broke the silence.

"Fujwiara Hime-sama has recovered well, I hear." he announced. "And I might add that Fujiwara Hime-sama knows and accepts the dangers of battle." Kaguya sighed, relieved, as she jumped back into the conversation at this point.

"And had the Black Knights not been under Zero-sama's command, I doubt they would still be alive to tell the tale." another silence came forth, as all members, bar the only missing member, leaned back to think on this.

* * *

'_What is up with Shirley lately?'_

Lelouch sighed, lost in his thoughts over the meeting with Shirley earlier.

'_My dad has to live apart from us, for his work, but he always sends me things like this, to cheer me up! So do you think you...' _she has smiled as she held out a ticket to a concert to celebrate 7 years of the occupation of Area 11 for the next day. Today. Lelouch was broken out of his trance by Amaya walking into the room, wearing her Black Knights uniform.

Amaya had been released from the infirmary little over 3 days ago, deemed perfectly healthy, Lelouch was grateful for.

'_Indeed_, he remembered, siling to himself, '_she seemed more eager to leave to escape the wrath of Rakshata over her torn pilot suit.'_ However, he noted, seriousness had overcome Amaya's features as she turned to face Zero.

"What has happened?" he asked slowly, as he noted she wasstill holding her phone. She did not break eye contact, as she announced to the entire group,

"...Kyoto wants to meet you. In person." she announced, earning the response of mouths dropping and eyes widening. Lelouch however, raised an eyebrow of intrigue.

"Is it that important?" he sighed, crossing his arms in thought.

"Important?! It's Kyoto!" Kallen gasped as she threw her arms out for emphasis. Amaya nodded.

"If they agree to support you like I do, then we will support us financially." she explained, as she sat down beside him and Kallen. Ohgi nodded with Amaya.

"Our money troubles will be-" Lelouch held up a hand for silence, interrupting Ohgi.

"Money?" he echoed. " I believed we had plenty of that ..." his eyes trained on Tamaki who avoided his gaze. "As long as we stick to my budget!"

"Well..." Ohgi avoided his gaze too, as Tamaki instantly defended himself.

"I-it's not MY fault!" he began, his eyes still avoiding Zero, apparently appalled he could possibly be to blame for something like that.

"We're a huge organization! More people means more expenses!" he argued. Lelouch rolled his eyes, as Amaya his her smile at her amusement by this. Kallen immediately rose to the opportunity.

"Expenses like all the dinners you treated all the new recruits to, Mr. Bigshot?" she grinned innocently as Amaya smirked beside her.

"That's perfectly understandable and applaud-able I believe." Amaya added sarcastically.

"Hey!" Tamaki snapped, turning to Kallen and Amaya, who both simultaneously stuck their tongues out.

"We know where you go, you know!" Amaya rolled her eyes as they leaned back. Kallen grinned as Tamaki leapt back in shock.

"Y-you do...?" he squeaked. Lelouch shook his head at their antics.

"Anyway," he sighed, turning their attention bacj to the matters at hand. "I believe Ohgi in the future should overlook our finances from now on." Tamaki instantly leapt to his feet.

"Hey!" he whined, jamming a thumb in his direction. "I've always handled the money! Don't you think-" Lelouch stopped him, crossing his arms again and announcing,

"If you want me to trust you, then you must prove to me that you are trustworthy!" Tamaki stamped a foot, crossing his own arms.

"Look who's talking!" he snapped, "You won't even show us you're real face! Really..." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Tamaki continued, "What about it, Zero?" to his surprise, before he could reply, it was Amaya who stood in his defence.

Glaring at Tamaki, she placed her hands on her hips.

"How many times must I repeat this?" she snapped, her eyes blazing. "It doesn't matter what Zero's real identity is!" she pointed at him with her left hand.

"He's proven himself a more then capable leader on multiple occasions by his miraculous victories over Cornelia!" she continued, letting her arm return to her waist.

"However, you continue to question Zero on his identity?" Tamaki clenched his fists as he finally snapped back,

"You're no different!" This caused Amaya's eyes to widen, Lelouch noted as he stood up beside her.

"You haven't told us anything of your Britannian heritage, everything about that part of your identity's disappeared off the face of the earth!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Amaya fell silent. Then he delivered the awaited line.

"How do we even know you really are a Fujiwara?"

A deathly silence fell upon the room, no one daring to speak. Kallen stood beside Amaya, eyes wide at Amaya's lack of response. Finally, she took a step forward, opening her mouth to reply, but Amaya held up a hand for silence.

"...I will not expect you to understand the delicacy of this situation." she declared softly, raising her head slightly. Finally, Lelouch could stand this no more, he stood forward, as Tamaki glanced in shock at him.

"Do you trust me?" Tamaki was taken aback by the question, blinking in surprise.

"Of...of course I do, Zero!" Lelouch continued to stare at him.

"Then you should believe me unquestionably when I say that she is indeed a Fujiwara." Tamaki blinked again as Amaya's widened, staring unblinkingly at him.

"If you question Fujiwara-sama," he declared softly, coldly, "then you question me." silence fell upon the room.

"No...Zero, I would never question-" Tamaki pleaded, taking a step forward.

"Yet you would question Fujiwara-sama?" he replied softly. Tamaki paused, and glanced at Amaya, who stared coldly at him.

"...I apologise, Fujiwara-sama." he finally muttered, his arms falling to his sides, head turning to the right, staring at the floor. Amaya slowly nodded.

"I accept." she replied curtly, eager to change the subject. She glanced at Zero.

"Back to business, Zero." she sighed, as Lelouch rolled his eyes.

'_She never was the one for dramas.'_ he thought as she continued, hands on hips.

"Will you meet the Kyoto group?" Lelouch folded his arms in thought, watched by the entire room anxiously.

"Very well." he sighed, as Amaya nodded.

"Good. They're expecting us at 4." Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Where, may I ask?" he asked, following as Amaya only smiled knowingly, as she went to give directions to the driver of their headquarters/vehicle, closing the door on the now excited Black Knights. No chance on anyone listening in.

Amaya then turned, suddenly smirking at him.

"That's a surprise."

* * *

Half an hour into their journey, Ohgi was sill hounding him, now in his office.

"But are you _really _sure Zero?" he asked again, as Lelouch made his way to the common area headquarters. Lelouch clenched his fists in annoyance, nearly twitching.

"Yes, Ohgi, for the 23rd time, I am quite sure you will be capable of handling our finances." he nearly lost his composure, finally entering the area again, escaping Ohgi at last. Ohgi nodded finally.

"Thank you, Zero." he smiled gratefully as he moved over to Kallen. Lelouch glanced at Kallen.

"Have you seen Fujiwara-sama, Kallen?" she had quickly escaped Ohgi as he approached, leaving him to 'look after' Oghi. Kallen nodded.

"She's over there, reading." she answered, indicating below to the left side of the couch.

Lelouch glanced at the said direction, raising an eyebrow. Amaya seemed to be sitting by herself, engrossed in a book. Walking over, he sat across her, nodding as she lifted her head as a greeting.

"Fujiwara-sama." he said respectively. She tipped her head in return.

"Zero."

"Might I inquire as to what you are reading?" he ventured, glancing at the book she was holding.

"This?" she looked down at the book, as she placed it on the table. "I've read it before. Many times, in fact." Lelouch glanced at the title, smirking as he read aloud,

"Dante's Inferno."

She smirked, leaning back, glancing at him.

"I suppose you've read it too?" Lelouch crossed his arms as he too leaned back.

"Indeed I have." he smiled to himself behind the mask. "In a world such as this, who could avoid the subject?"

"What subject?" Kallen, who was half listening, half pretending to listen to Ohgi. Ohgi glanced at her grimly.

"Levels of Hell." he said lowly, as Kallen's eyes widened, now understanding the conversation.

"And what did you think, Zero?" Amaya cocked her head to one side, looking into the mask, behind which Lelouch tilted his head back in thought.

"Interesting." he said at last. "It certainly at least portrays the wide belief of 'Hell'. Allows the reader a vague prediction of what awaits beyond death. The punishment for their sins…" Amaya stared at him for a few moments emotionlessly.

"And you, Zero?" she asked, almost intrigued, Lelouch would guess. "What will happen to you, after this life?" Zero stared at her a moment, before uncrossing his arms, placing his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in thought.

"…I would predict that I would be in the 8th Circle. Bolgia 8." Amaya mouth opened slightly in shock as she recounted who was sent there, and what punishment they received.

"The fraudulent leaders…" she murmured. "Those guilty of deliberate exploits and sins…." she glanced at Lelouch, who stared back calmly behind his mask.

"They are encased in eternal flame." Lelouch tipped his head forward in agreement, as he once again leaned back.

"Yes, I have accepted that particular fate of mine." Amaya raised an eyebrow of interest.

"I see." Lelouch cocked his head to the side as he took in Amaya for a moment.

"And you, Fujiwara-sama?" he motioned his right hand to her momentarily. "What awaits you in the underworld?" Amaya froze momentarily as her eyes went to the floor for a moment.

"I should expect the 7th Circle, Bolgia 7." she sighed hollowly, raising her head. Lelouch took an intake of breath he had not realised he had been holding as he took this in.

"…The circle of murderers?" his voice echoed through the mask. "…To be immersed in Phlegethon, a river of boiling blood, patrolled by centaurs who shoot arrows at those who try to escape their sin?" Amaya smiled wanly, folding her arms and crossing her legs as she held her gaze.

"Don't try to tell me that I won't kill more people in this fight." she said softly. "And I've already killed people. And if I have it my way…" she continued, growing quieter as her eyes narrowed,

"I'll at least add patricide to the list." Lelouch raised an eyebrow of interest, as he noted Kallen's eyes widening at the words.

"Oh…?" he smirked. Amaya nodded darkly, her eyes going to the window.

"It seems we will both be going to hell, Zero." she murmured with a small smile. Lelouch nodded, a smirk playing across his face as they neared the meeting point.

"Indeed." he smirked. "And who knows, Fujiwara-sama…" he gazed at her, chuckling at the irony.

"Maybe we shall meet in the same circle." Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she smiled, intrigued.

"If my own plans succeed, Fujiwara-sama, perhaps I too could add patricide to my own list." and with that, he swept out of the room, towards his private quarters to meet CC, as Amaya stared, almost awed, after him

* * *

Lelouch sat in his computer in his office, concentrating on his computer. He had managed to narrow the possible members of the Kyoto house to 12 people. His gaze flickered again to one of the first people on his list.

Fujiwara Amaya. Lelouch leaned back as he pondered this. He knew she had a strong influence over the Kyoto House, but a full member...? Lelouch glanced again at her name.

'_Very possible.'_ he decided, as he scrolled down the other names. He paused as he heard a knock on the door. He instinct fully reached for his mask.

"Who is it?" he demanded, holding the mask above his face.

"It's me, Zero." Amaya's voice called, not opening the door. Lelouch paused lacing his mask on his face. There were a few moments of silence.

"I apologise for what they said in there." she said softly. "They had no right to question you." Lelouch was silent for a moment, drinking in the silence.

"Do you wish to know my identity as well, Fujiwara-sama?" she did not respond, as Lelouch glanced at the door which separated them.

"I don't believe I, someone who hides my identity as well, has the right to ask another to show his." she said finally, quietly. Lelouch closed his eyes a second.

"I just wanted to apologize for the others...and thank you." she finished as he heard her return to the common area.

"We'll be arriving at the pick up point shortly." she called over her shoulder, as Lelouch hid his face once more in his mask, standing to follow her.

* * *

Amaya glanced again at Zero in the car, sent by the Kyoto Group. She couldn't put it any other way...

This didn't seem like Zero...he was too relaxed, too...she turned her head away, not partaking the conversation of the car. She only began to pay attention as she felt the framiliar lurch of the car moving up the mountain in an elevator like- carrier. Ignoring the gasps from the others, she sat up.

"We're almost there." she announced, as the car rolled to a stop. The car door was opened, by the driver who apologised monotonously,

"I apologise for the delay. My employer is waiting for you." Amaya nodded as she exited the car first, followed by 'Zero'. Her eyes narrowed again at way this Zero walked. It was too...she struggled for the word.

_ Feminine, _she decided as Ohgi, Tamaki and Kallen took in their bearings in utter shock.

"We're in the Fuji mine! No way, we can't be here!" Tamaki cried, running to the view, plastering his face against the window. Amaya nodded striding forwards.

"You are correct." she confirmed, crossing her arms. Kallen gasped.

"Are you serious?!" she gasped, her eyes wide. "I hear they kill intruders on the spot!" Amaya smiled, as she began to a door on the right, chuckling to herself.

"And now you know why." she answered, as they continued to stare at the view.

"This is incredible..." Ohgi whispered in astonishment, gazing out at the view. "That the Kyoto Group's influence is even here...incredible..."

Amaya's eyes hardened as the lights switched off suddenly, the view disappearing, the room now in an eerie red glow. Amaya spun around, accustomed to the room.

"It is a beautiful view, isn't it?" the framiliar voice called, as she glanced towards the top of the room.

"Where once the beautiful, pristine waters and lush forests of Mount Fuji lay...there is only a symbol of oppression. The oppression marked on this day, August 10th. It is truly the representation of the state of Japan as a whole..." the voice paused for a moment, hidden behind a violet screen. "How lamentable."

She glanced again at the screen hiding the Head of Kyoto and bowed respectively.

"So this is the great Zero, Hime-sama..." the voice known only to her as Kirihara Taizo called. She nodded as she stood again.

"This is." she nodded, glancing at Zero again. He did not glance back. The voice turned back to Zero.

"I apologize for not revealing my face, but I notice you too are masked, Zero...I must ascertain who you are..." there was a moments pause as Amaya's eyes narrowed, as a thin arm revealed itself, pointing the ancient walking cane in Zero's direction. "I will have you show me your unmasked face!" he announced, as four Knightmares appeared out of the darkness, aiming at Zero. Immediatly Amaya stood before Zero, protecting him.

"No!" she yelled, turning to face the screen.

"Wait!" Kallen called, stepping up beside Amaya.

"Zero has given us victories in even the most hopeless situations!" Amaya pleaded with him. "He does not need to prove himself to anyone here! He has done this by his actions alone! You can't-"

"Hime-sama!" the voice interrupted, "It is due to this man that you nearly lost your life!" Amaya clenched her fists and her jaw at this. "Under these circumstances..." he continued, "we require more then just a simple meeting. We require a need to trust this man!" Amaya glared up at him.

"I willingly did it!" she argued. "He had nothing to do with it! He pushed me back, and I jumped in front of him! Japan needs him more then me-"

"You underestimate your position in Japan!" the man interrupted nearly coldly. Amaya continued to glare, not moving.

"Which one of you is Ohgi?" the man continued. She glanced at Ohgi, whose eyes widened at being addressed.

"Y-yes, that's me!" he answered, stepping forwards towards the screen.

"Remove Zero's mask." the cold voice ordered as Amaya's eyes widened. Ohgi's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the silent, masked figure. Amaya froze as he clenched his fists, moving towards him. Amaya took a step back, not believing it.

Zero, unmasked? Could it be him? Would she know? Did she want to know? Thoughts flew across her mind as Ohgi paused in front of Zero.

"Ohgi!" she gasped as he averted her gaze, Kallen stepping up beside him.

"I'm sorry, Zero..." he said quietly, his gaze meeting the masks, who stood still, staring at Ohgi silently. "I want to believe in you...Just let me know I can trust you!" he whispered as he placed his hands on the side of Zero's head and removed the mask.

Amaya's eyes widened and her mouth opened as the mask came off. Gasps flew around the room. A smirk soon followed her face.

"A woman?!" the cry went up from Tamaki as acid green hair flowed forwards.

'_The girl from the woods!'_ she thought in her head, as her mind turned to the real Zero.

'_He planned this!'_ she realized as it dawned on her._ 'I__ should have seen it coming..._' she thought as Kallen stepped forwards.

"No!" she shouted, indicating angrily to her. "This is not Zero!" she snapped, indicating to her and turning to Amaya for confirmation.

"We saw her with Zero on the day of the Narita Battle!" Amaya smirked as she glanced at the screen, seeing the visible hands clenching angrily at his cane.

"It's true!" she called, turning back to the girl, whose golden eyes met her emerald. "This is DEFINITELY, not Zero."

"Is this true, woman?" he called out gravely from behind the screen. The girl turned to face him, looking unbearably bored.

"Yes." she answered bluntly, not flinching, Amaya noted.

"And you are not Japanese, are you?" he also confirmed, as he took her in fully. At this, she smirked, turning to face him fully.

"You're right, Kyoto Group spokesman..." she answered coolly as she continued,

"Kirihara Taizo." Amaya's eyes widened as the Head of the Kyoto Group's name was called, his identity revealed in a flash. She saw him grip his walking stick tighter, as the two security guards gasped in shock.

"We cannot allow anyone who knows your identity to live, sir!" one announced, as the other added, indicating to the Knightmares,

"Especially if they are not Japanese!" as these words were spoken, Amaya ducked, bringing Kallen, Tamkai and Ohgi down with her.

For the Knightmare on the top left suddenly, using the slash harkens, brought the two opposite down. Turning to face the other frame, which had aimed at it, blocked it's attack using it's arms, disabling it's weapon knocking it to the floor. Amaya watched in astonishment as the frame turned to Kirihara, speeding, gun pointed directly at the screen, pausing, kneeling before it to be even.

"Your defenses are flaccid," a framiliar voice that made Amaya's mouth fall open once more called out from the frame. "your methods and mindset hopelessly obsolete."

"Zero..." she whispered, as she stood once again, seeing him appear from inside the frame.

"That is why you can never win!" he announced coldly. Amaya glanced at one of the guards who voiced all their thoughts.

"When did he-"

"Don't!" the other interrupted, pointing at something in Zero's hand. Amaya felt her heart stop as her eyes set on the object. "He's got a remote trigger! Nobody try anything!"

As the guard said this, Zero jumped gracefully off the Knightmare, turning to Kirihara behind the screen.

* * *

"Kirihara Taizo..." Lelouch acknowledged, striding towards him. "As founder of the Sakuradite mining company, Kirihara Industries, you controlled the Kururugi Administration from the shadows." he stated, pausing a few feet from the screen.

"After the war was lost, you collaborated with the colonial Government, earning you the nickname, 'Benedict Kirihara'." Behind his mask, his face remained impassive, already knowing the truth of the Head of Kyoto.

"However..." Lelouch contradicted, "Behind that facade you organize every resistance group throughout the Nation as Leader of the Seven Houses of Kyoto." there was a pause as Lelouch stated to the man, with almost...admiration,

"You are a triple crosser...How petty." A guard stopped him, snapping angrily,

"How dare you probe the chairman's motives?" Kirihara answered immediately from behind the screen, his voice dripping with anger and shock.

"Stop!" he ordered. Lelouch chuckled to himself as he continued,

"It's just as you thought." he confirmed lightly,

"I am _not _Japanese."

At this, there was an outburst of shock and surprise.

"What?!" Kallen gasped in shock, as Tamaki added quietly,

"So that's why he wouldn't show his face..." he paused a moment to hear a reaction from Amaya, and glancing around slightly, saw her standing quite still gazing at him in...no, not surprise...but as though her thoughts had been confirmed, her eyes wide, her arms limp at her sides. Lelouch dragged his eyes back to the screen.

"Why do you fight," Kirihara finally called hollowly, "if you are not Japanese? What is your goal?" Lelouch smirked as answered immediatly, bluntly, without question.

"To destroy Britannia." there was a moment of tense silence.

"You believe you can do that?" Kirihara dared to whisper from his screen. Lelouch nodded as he declared determinately,

"I can, for I have my reasons why I must!" he chuckled again as his fingers raised to his mask, positive no one but he could see or hear their conversation, the back of his head hidden by his high cloak collar. "I'm glad you were my counterpart."

The echoing gasp of surprise flitted from behind the screen as his violet eyes settled on it without the mask. There were a few moments of a deathly silence.

"You..." he whispered horsely. Lelouch smiled down at the man as he greeted,

"It's been awhile, Kirihara." he said softly.

"As I thought..." Kirihara murmured to himself. "You were brought to our home eight years ago as a Political Hostage..." as he said this, memories of the Kururugi Shrine passed through his head.

"Yes." he answered, closing his eyes a split second. "I must thank you for taking care of me then."

"Had the representative been anyone other than myself, would you have taken him hostage?" Kirihara asked bluntly. Lelouch shook his head slightly.

"Of course not." he answered. "I would only have asked his pardon." there was a moment where Lelouch could almost sense the smirk on the man's face.

"So..." he stated deeply, "The sees I planted eight years ago has born fruit..." Lelouch smirked as the man's echoing laugh rounded upon the walls of his inner sanctum, reaching shocked ears.

"Damn!" Tamaki cursed, trying to walk forward. "I can't see!" he was paused by only Amaya's arm, her eyes set on his back, suddenly more alert as Kirihara called,

"Hime-sama!" Amaya straightened.

"Yes?"

"This man is, without doubt, an enemy of Britannia. I understand why he could not show you his face." Amaya glanced again at him.

"This I assure you: Have Zero lead, and we will help you cover your tracks andfind a base of operations." Amaya's gasp echoed through the room, followed shortly be,

"Very well, Kirihara-sama. You have my gratitude." Lelouch smiled as he turned, the Knightmare blocking him once again, as he held his mask.

"Yes, thank you, Kirihara." he paused as the man held the screen up, and for the first time in 7 years he saw his aged, war torn face.

"Does Hime-sama know?" he whispered, with a smirk. Lelouch paused.

"No." he answered simply. He heard the man sigh.

"Protect her as you will..._Zero._" he paused. "As long as she is safe..." Lelouch nodded as he continued forward, holding the mask to his face, pausing as he called out one final question.

"Will you walk the path of carnage?" he asked himself more the Lelouch, who smirked as he glanced at him.

"If that is indeed, my destiny." he answered as he placed his mask over his face, disappearing back into the guise of Zero.

* * *

Amaya stared into the dark sky, glancing at the bright settlement, which was hosting celebratory parties, festivals and get togethers. She sighed as she lifted her right hand outside, allowing the rain to fill it as it overflowed, falling onto the ground. She paused as she sensed his presence behind her. Zero.

"What a morbid day." he announced his presence, looking at the next room where people sat silently, lost in their own thoughts, the only other sound of the rain falling persistently filling the silence. Amaya remained silent in thought for a moment.

"Do you like the rain?" she asked suddenly, lifting her hand again into the rain. Zero remained silent for a moment, before standing next to her, looking outside as well.

"Rain is usually related to darkness and sadness." he sighed. "It can also be related to a new beginning. A rainbow always follows the rain. The rain can be a very refreshing occurrence." Amaya nodded slightly as she allowed the water to run through her hands.

"I was born at night." she said absently, more to herself. "It was raining then too. My mother…" she paused, as memories invaded her mind.

"She named me after it. 'Night Rain'. she used to tell me that I had three parts of the Yin symbols. Water, night, female. It suited me. She wanted a 'fresh beginning', she said. The rain washed away, leaving a clean slate." Zero looked at her as she emptied the rainwater again from her palms.

"It does suit you." he agreed, leaning against the frame in thought. She smiled to herself.

"My father was quite indifferent of the name. He was just happy it sounded Britannian enough." she chuckled to herself for a moment before pausing. "Though, I've always loved the rain…" she smiled.

"It's the one thing that hasn't changed…" she paused another second. "I'm sorry, I'm telling you these unimportant things." he shook his head.

"Please." he indicated with his hand. "Go on. It is a day to reminisce on the past." he paused. "And they are only unimportant, if deemed so by you." Amaya glanced at him in the rain, wondering whether he was lying or not.

"It's just…" she paused, feeling a lump rise in her throat. "I lost everything on this day…" she glanced up at the sky again.

"That cursed day…I lost my mother…my family's love…my mother's family…my home…and my two dear friends." she did not see him stiffen, as she continued.

"My friends were in Japan…and I was told they died." she looked into the sky, where a lightning bolt struck. "Some people even said it was the way it had to be…but I don't believe that…I won't accept that." Zero stared at her silently, as she wished she knew again what he was thinking.

"My friend…he was…" she shook her head, as she pulled herself into the shelter again. "I'm sorry." she said softly, looking away from Zero. "I have to go."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as suddenly, Zero grasped her right wrist, firmly but gently, pausing her from leaving. She stared at him in silence, too shocked to reply. Zero did not say anything for awhile.

"…I am sorry for your loss." he finally said softly, as his mask turned to the floor. The rain continued to fall outside, filling the next few moments silence.

"I believed I lost an irreplaceable friend that day too." Amaya took a small breath. Was Zero actually revealing a sliver of his past to her? He loosened his grip slightly, as though realising what he was doing.

"And your friends…" Zero paused for another moment.

"I am sure they would appreciate knowing you believed they deserved better…a better world where they could be happy." Amaya's emerald eyes began to well at his words as he let go of her wrist as it drifted by her side.

"That is why you fight, am I right, Fujiwara-sama?" he asked, looking directly at her stunned face. "You too fight for a better world." she nodded.

"I…I want…" she croaked.

"I want a world where everyone can be happy…" she whispered, so Zero could barely hear her.

"I'm tired…" she continued shakily. "I'm tired with being afraid…all the time…" Zero did not respond, he stood, listening silently.

"I want to create a world where no one has to be afraid…" she whispered finally, holding her hands clenched together against her heart. Zero stood still for a moment before nodding.

"Fujiwara-sama." he said after a minute of listening to the rain. She turned to him as Zero stood straighter, looking down at her.

"I promise you, I shall create the world you desire."

Amaya's eyes widened in shock as Zero turned swiftly, his cloak billowing behind him, as strode from the room, leaving Amaya alone by the balcony, the room filled with nothing more then the sound of rain, continuing to fall…

Only one thought came to her mind...

'_I have to know...'_

* * *

Next chapter...

'Beyond the mask...'

where all the waiting pays off...

p.s,

statistic still show people who don't review hate puppies...and now kittens and Napoleon Dynamite!!!!!!!!

so REVIEW IF YOU LOVE PUPPIES, KITTENS AND NAPOLEON DYNAMITE!!!!!


	15. Beyond the Mask

THE AWAITED CHAPTER!!!

Beyond the mask...

WEEKLY NOTICES, YEA!!

1: I see many people love kittens and puppies, slightly saddened by loss of love for poor Napoleon. I understand that lots of people didn't like the movie. I just loved it for it's randomness!!! (look at my name....lol) plus, love to Pedro...

2: Lord Bear: Thank you! I lovelovelove your story, The Game of Kings!!!!!!!!!!!!

3: GoGothGirl: Yeah, I was thinking it would be a good start to really encourage Amaya to fond out once and for all, and that's how that scene came to be!

4:Anonymous: I kept my promise!!

5: bloodyknight85: Hey, you changed your name! cool...anyways, Cornelia does know the truth about the Fujiwaras, however, her love of Britannia refuses to let her believe that Amaya was killed because of it, and she has started many investigations into her death, all of them ending at a dead end. Cornelia has such a strong faith in her country partially because Lady Mai used to instill in her that half of what makes a good pilot is pride and a strong belief in what they are fighting that's kind of made her a stronger fighter.

6: Raile21: I know I'm kinda sticking to canon now, but believe me (gets on knees) By season 2 later, it will be AU, undoubtfully.

7:RH: thanks for sticking with the story from the start!!!! hope u enjoy this chapter!!!!

8: emolollipop: I heart kittens too!!!!!!

9: REDZERCAREBEAR WATCH: right now, Redzercarebear is in **Hanoi, Vietnam.** And by the way Redzercarebear, you wanna be on Skype less?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Gahhhh I misss you In German? (you know what I mean...) class!!!!! WAAHAHHHHH (picks up bucket) WAHHHHHH!!!!

On with the story, my people!!!

* * *

_Lelouch sat silently in the car sent by the Ashford family to pick them up. Nunnally sat beside him, sleeping. He glanced once more outside the window, seeing a familiar sight. Destroyed villages, debris, fire, the occasional wandering family. _

_A wasteland. _

_This scene had been dragging on for hours, like a broken film reel retelling a haunting story of bloodshed over and over again. _

_His mind turned to earlier.

* * *

__Standing with Nunnally as Suzaku ran over to them, tears streaming down his face._

_ "What's happened?" he tensed as Suzaku stopped before him, shaking like a leaf. "L-Lelouch, my…my whole family…" he choked, as though saying the next words scratched his throat._

_ "Britannia…they killed all the Fujiwara clan!" Lelouch froze as he felt all the colour drain from his face. He clenched his hands slightly as he took a step forward. _

_"What about Mai? Your aunt Mai? She married a Britannian, her and her daughter should be safe, right?" he demanded, clenching his fists tighter as he spoke. Suzaku did not answer, his eyes falling to the ground, continuing to shake. Lelouch took another step forward as he asked again, _

_"RIGHT?" Suzaku let a great sob escape his throat as he croaked, to Lelouch's horror, _

_"Even Mai and her daughter in Britannia were slaughtered!"  
_

_That was it. That was the moment he felt something inside him crack, like a delicate glass falling. He was frozen. His fists unclenched, as he stood limply, like a doll held up only by strings. A breeze blew across his face, moving his hair over his eyes._

_Numbness. It washed over him like a cool wave. He felt nothing…

* * *

_"LELOUCH!"

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts as Shirley waved a hand in front of his face. He noted she was frowning.

"Sleeping in class a_gain?!"_ she tusked, as Lelouch stretched his arms, stiff from sleep. After her father's death, Shirley had decided to return to school as soon as possible. '_Probably to have any kind of routine...' _Lelouch diagnosed, thinking back to his mother's death, when he made sure every moment of his time was spent on anything but to think on her death. He sighed thinking back to the funerall two days earlier.

* * *

_Lelouch bowed his head as Shirley's mother threw herself onto the ground._

_"DON'T BURY HIM!" she pleaded, almost pathetically. "HASN'T HE BEEN THREW ENOUGH?! Please....don't leave me..." his heart clenched as Shirley bent down, gently consoling her mother, as they continued to bury Joseph Fenette. _

_'It's all my fault...' he stated to himself. 'It's all mine...' he glanced at Shirley again, who sat before her father's grave alone, her mother having gone with the rest of the funeral party. The rest of the student council waited for her. He glanced at Kallen, who too refused to look at Shirley._

_'I caused all her pain...' he thought, thinking back to that raining night. He looked away again as Shirley slowly approached them._

_"Shirley...I'm so sorry this happened..." Kallen suddenly, awkwardly, stated, her hands clutched in front of her. Lelouch stiffened, as Shirely replied airily,_

_"Oh stop. What do you have to apologize for?"_

_'More then you could ever imagine, Shirley. And she is the more innocent of this...' Lelouch thought silently, as Rivalz suddenyl blurted,_

_"We feel awful!" Shirley stared at him for a moment, as he awkwardly began to explain._

_"It's just that..." he struggled for words, "When we were all watching the Hotel jacking on t.v...I thought the Black Knights were, you know...Heroes..." Lelouch clenched his jaw, making no sound. "I mean," Rivalz continued, "the news was handling it all wrong...Anyway, I was posting online how I thought that the thing that happened in Narita was kind of cool, and..." he trailed off, tension obvious. He bowed his head quickly. _

_"Forgive me..." he begged. Shirley, however, continued to smile as though nothing happened._

_"Oh, come on now, don't be silly!" she shrugged it off, striding towards Rivalz, "That has absolutely nothing to do with this at all!" she smiled as she continued,_

_"I mean, even I was saying Narita was-" she was cut off by Milly placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"Shirley,stop." she said worriedly, her eyes meeting Shirley's. "Seriously, I'm starting to worry about you here!" she paused as she asked bluntly, "Have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in, it's only going to be harder for you later on!" she added as Shirley averted her was a moments silence._

_"You don't have to worry..." she trembled slightly. "Really...I'm fine...I cried alot." Shirley's eyes met Lelouch's who held it for a moment, before turning to Suzaku, who suddenly stated hollowly,_

_"Cowards." Lelouch bowed his head again, as his fists clenched._

_"Zero and his people...they're methods are just cowardly!" Lelouch's hidden eyes narrowed, remembering the Knightmare who shot Amaya when she was unarmed. "He doesn't even get his hands dirty!" he spat as he continued. "He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos and then sits back and congradulates himself." he fell silent a moment as everyone stared at him in shock at his unusual outburst. _

_"It's not going to change a thing." he said coldly, clenching his fists. "Anything gained through his kind of tactics is just...meaningless..." Lelouch's fists fell limp at this. _

_'Meaningless...' he thought hollowly. There was another long silence as Suzaku finished. It was only broken by Milly announching,_

_"Well anyway, I think it's time we headed back, everyone." she turned back to Shirley, saying softly,_

_"Shirley, we'll be waiting for you. Back in the old Student Council room. Same as ever." Shirley nodded softly, as they turned back to leave, quickened by Milly._

_"Heya, Lelouch-" Rivalz turned to him, interrupted by Milly essentially dragging him away from him and Shirley. Lelouch saw Kallen glance back at them for a moment, before continuing with them. Silence descended once more.  
_

_"Lulu..." Shirely finally whispered, "I'm so sorry...It wasn't fair, kissing you like that..." Lelouch stiffened at that, suddenly more awkward then ever. _

_"It wasn't fair of me at all! It's just...something I did! Forget about it, okay?" she pleaded, her golden eyes pleading with his._

_"I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that!" there was a short silence as Shirley blurted, "I'm sorry! It was totally stupid of me..." she tensed as she said almost amusingly, "I mean, you finally kissed me, and I can't even be happy!" with that said, she burst into tears, and turned and ran. Lelouch's eyes widened as he held out a hand. _

_"Wait!" he called, as she paid him no heed. "Shirley!" he called again as she disappeared from the cemetary, leaving him feeling, if possible, even worse then before.  
_

* * *

Turning his head back to matters at hand, he sighed slightly, as Rivalz strolled over, shaking his head.

"Honestly, it's not fair!" he whined. "How come he sleeps through half the day, and still gets perfect grades, while I study...sometimes, I do worse then him!?" Lelouch smirked.

"I cannot help genius, Rivalz." he replied slyly. Rivals pouted as Nina smiled weakly from her computer.

"IT'S-NOT-FAIR!!" he whined again, as the President walked into the room with Suzaku, who was grinning weakly with the beaming Milly.

"Guess what, oh loyal subjects of mine!" she announced, pausing before them expectantly. She was met by a heavy silence, broken only by Kallen's cough from where she was sitting.

"What?" Rivalz sighed finally, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Milly beamed again, placing her hands on her hips regally as she announced,

"We have been invited to Suzaku's work place by his boss, Earl Asplund!" before anyone could reply, Suzaku stepped forward.

"You don't have to come!" he argued weakly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, but we must Suzaku!" Shirley smiled, clapping her hands together in excitment. Rivalz grinned in agreement.

"Sounds cool, man!" he whooped with Shirely, joining in her celebrations. Nina smiled with them, nodding enthusiastically.

"I would like to see the engineering department!" she said eagerly. Kallen was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"I just have to call my home to tell them I'll be late." she smiled weakly, '_a part of her facade_', Lelouch thought to himself as he leaned back in thought.

"I am afraid I must decline." he sighed, causing Milly to cry out.

"But why, Lulu?!" she cried, throwing her arms out dramaticallym before gasping, and drawing back.

"Are you meeting a girl, Lulu?!" she smirked as she drew closer. Lelouch's eyes widened at the accusation.

"Of course not!" he snapped as she sat in front of him, too near for his liking. "I just have places to be."

"Gambling again!?" Shirley snapped, crossing her arms. Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"And what if I am?" he asked coolly, seeing Kallen smirk at that, before it quickly disappeared. Shirley did not reply, scowling at him. Glancing at the time, Lelouch stood.

"I must be off." he announced, heading for the tour. "I hope you have a good time at Suzaku's second home." Suzaku scowled at him, sticking out his tongue as he left the room and began towards base, his mind returning to that day.

* * *

_He felt nothing..._

_And then he heard the soft cry of Nunnally drift into his senses. This woke him from his dreams state. The nothing was replaced with anger. A red hot anger he thought not even possible for a boy his age. An anger that felt like a burning fire well in his chest, as his fists clenched, so tightly his fists went pale._

_"Suzaku." he hissed through clenched teeth. Suzaku glanced up at him from his tears._

_That man had taken everything from him. _

_His mother._

_His homeland._

_Nunnally's sight and ability to walk._

_His very name._

_And now even Amaya..._

_"I am going to..." he growled, as he saw the sun set upon the sea, a blood red that dipped into the ocean blue._

_"I swear," he continued, looking directly into Suzaku's face, vowing to himself,_

_"I am going to obliterate Britannia!"

* * *

__The words echoed around Lelouch's head as he continued to stare up at the stars, which they had so often viewed. _

_'What is that group of stars called?' he almost heard he whisper into his head in memory. So much so, he whipped around the car, searching for her face. He paused as he reminded himself it would never be her. _

_However, his thoughts were drawn from Nunnally waking from him. _

_"Lelouch?" she whispered anxiously, her hands searching for his. He took them tightly, bowing his head silently._

_"It was all a dream, right?" she asked quietly, her small, delicate fingers wrapping around his cold ones. Lelouch did not look up. He remained silent for awhile, so many emotions running through his head._

_"Go back to sleep, Nunnally." he said softly, as Nunnally nodded. _

_And, for the first time he was grateful Nunnally could not see him. For silent tears that no one would see drifted down his face.  
_

* * *

"WOW!" Shirley called as Suzaku showed them the hanger of the Lancelot, the white frame dominating the room.

"This is amazing!" Rivalz admired, turning to gaze at every corner. Nina nodded.

"It really is fascinating..." she whispered, gazing at the Knightmare.

"Who's the pilot?" Kallen, who stood too, gazing at the Lancelot voiced out of interest. Suzaku smiled weakly, running a hand threw his hair.

"He prefers to remain anonymous." he explained, as Kallen frowned at his answer before nodding dejectivly.

"Oh." she mused, as her eyes travelled through the room. Milly grinned.

"What a mysterious fellow!" she sighed as Cecile entered the hanger, slightly out of breath.

"Suzaku…" Cecile called after him. He turned with his friends.

"Yes?" Lloyd came up beside Cecile.

"A piece of mail arrived for you, Suzaku." he sighed. Suzaku nodded, as Cecile held it out.

"Suzaku…" her voice trembled. "It has the same symbol…as the Roiyaru Kakumi…" Suzaku's eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the seal. There it was. His mother's dead family's seal.

"It's for you…" Cecile held it out, as all stared at it. Suzaku noted for the first time in years, he was trembling. His friends had frozen, all staring in awe at the letter, glancing back at Suzaku. The only person who could use that symbol was the head of the Fujiwara. That meant the pilot of the Roiyaru wrote this. He shakily snatched it, as he held it, ignoring Cecile's look, and Lloyd's 'humph!. He slowly opened it, as he began to read.

* * *

_  
Kururugi Suzaku,_

_ I am the current, and the last surviving member of the Fujiwara clan. I shall not be revealing my identity to you. And yes, I pilot the Fujiwara Roiyaru Kakumi._

_ I know you attend a Britannian School, Ashford Academy, and you work for the Britannian Forces._

_ You know these are seen as treachery to the Japanese and a dishonour to the Fujiwara. _

_Let me tell you this now, Suzaku. I know what happened to Kururugi Genbu. And you and I both know the results of that. _

_The Fujiwara Clan Massacre. _

_A scene you never saw with your own eyes. Yet I will be more merciful then our ancestors would be, and give you an offer to join me. _

_Join the Black Knights._

_ It is of course your choice whether to join. I can not force you, nor would I. Yet, I cannot believe after what you caused, you would not like to try to redeem yourself. _

_As the Head of the Fujiwara, it is my right to offer you this chance. But remember. There will be only one._

_ I also suppose you are wondering why I shall not give away my identity to you, and the answer is very blunt. _

_I do not trust you. _

_It pains me to say I cannot trust one of the only family I have left. Yet, I do not. _

_I know that the Britannian Forces shall be reading this, and so I send my regards and compliments on the Lancelot. It was a halfway worthy opponent, although I cannot condone the shooting of an unarmed opponent out of her frame._

_In short Suzaku, this letter is to tell you to choose. _

_Are you Japanese or Britannian? _

_Do you fight for the Emperor, or do you fight for your people? _

_I already know these answers for myself. But you Suzaku, you seem to think you can have both. You cannot. _

_This is a war. _

_You are ether against freeing Japan, NOT Area 11, or for enslaving it. _

_Working for Britannians, learning in a Britannian School….these indicate to your choice, Suzaku. Yet I am willing to hear your decision. However, I cannot agree with your opinion to 'Change Britannia from Within.' _

_Britannia has gone too far to be changed or forgiven._

_ Don't worry. I will know when and whom you have chosen. I may be closer then you think. _

_I shall know where you are, who you meet, and every move you make. Of course, I would never hurt anyone close to you. I say this of personal experience.  
_

_The choice remains with you.  
_

_Fujiwara-Hime_

* * *

Suzaku clenched his teeth, as his hands shook even more, nearly tearing the paper that had just torn his life. He did not look up to see his friends staring over his shoulder, as he digested this.

He truly had at least one family member left.

Said family member didn't trust him to give their identity.

Said family member knew the truth.

He fell to his knees in revelation, and dropped the paper.

Cecile gasped as she cried out, bending to see if Suzaku was okay, as Lloyd picked up the letter, eyes silently reading it. He smirked halfway through.

"At least the Fujiwara acknowledges genius and skill." he shrugged, as Milly grabbed it, gasping as she glanced up at Suzaku, passing it on to Rivilez, Shirley, Kallen and Nina. Cecile was trying to coax him to say something. Finally he looked up.

"How can I fight my family?" he croaked. Nina looked at him.

"But they're Elevens!" she gasped as she shivered. "Surely you won't abandon Britannia for Elevens, right Suzaku?" Rivelz dug his elbow into her indicating to shut up.

"How can I choose?" he whispered, ignoring Nina, grabbing at his hair.

"He's right…or she…" he dug his fists in more. Shirley blinked.

"Or her? But heads are always boys, right?" Lloyd shook his head slightly.

"In Japan, it was rare, but a woman could take the position as Head of a Clan. So he can't discovery the identity of the Head by narrowing the male members. And as the Fujiwara was a family with good numbers, around 30-40 close members, it would be almost impossible." Suzaku groaned slightly.

"What was the Head right about?" Milly asked, curious. He froze, looking up, tears falling down his face.

"I killed them." he croaked, looking about to tear his hair out.

"I killed the Fujiwara Clan!"

They all blinked in shock.

"What happened, Suzaku?" Milly asked, bending down with Cecile. He shook his head.

"I…I can't tell…I can't ever tell!" they all glanced at each other, deciding to change the subject.

"My family head wants me to quit the Army and leave Ashford." he croaked. "How can I disobey?"

"How can you disobey the Empire?" Nina shrugged. "Your choice is obvious, Suzaku. Or do you plan to join Zero?" he looked up.

"Never…but…" he paused, thinking on what she said. "The head is right." he said softly.

"I can't be both Japanese, and fight for Britannia." he closed his eyes.

_One chance…_

"But I can't fight for what Zero is fighting for…" he whispered. He looked up.

"The Head said they'd know when my decision was made. They may be closer then I think…" he slowly stood.

"I will fight for Britannia." he said softly. "I will make this world a peaceful, gentle world. And I will make it the right way." everyone smiled encouragingly, even Kallen.

Though no one would guess she'd faked it, and that on her phone, Amaya was listening to every word he said.

Then silently hung up.

* * *

_"If you need anything, Hime-sama, I'll be just outside." Tohdoh said softly, as Amaya stood in her temporary room in the military safe house, miles from the Fujiwara stronghold of Honshu. Amaya did not glance up as he left the room, not taking in the simplicity of the traditional Japanese futon, door to outside, or Tohdoh's shadow just at her door.  
_

_She slowly sat down on the futon, finally having for the first time, time to think. For a moment she just sat there, until, the silence got to her. A small bang from the car that got them there, caused her to jump up again, before she realized it was nothing.  
_

_ It was then it became clear to her. Her eyes widened as memories of her mother's eyes as she fell dawned. _

_Of the sight of her family shot to death as she stared, hidden. _

_Her grandfather's last words._

_ The setting sun._

_ Tohdoh saying Lelouch and Nunnally had perished._

_ She covered her mouth to not cry out as she slid to the floor. '__I'm alone.' she began to tremble as suddenly, everything became a reality._

_Her mother: Dead_

_The Fujiwara: Dead_

_Her family: Wanted her dead, not a wise idea to return home._

_Nunnally: Dead_

_Lelouch: Dead_

_The word 'dead' held an air of finality. The dead could not return. She could never again zip around in a Knightmare with her mother. Never play tag with her brother. Never see Britannia again. Never see her father again. Never see her family again. Never play with Nunnally again. Never roam the stars with Lelouch…_

_'__Lelouch...'_

_ Her head turned to the door leading to the courtyard. Glancing back, she saw Tohdoh was sitting as still and unmoving as a statue, and her heart hurt for him. He had lost her mother and nation, just like her. Still, she silently slid the door open, and sat, crossing her legs on the walkway, gazing at the view, which consisted of 4 other single floored houses, each holding soldiers. _

_She sniffed, as her eyes turned to the sky, which seemed different now…both duller and brighter at the same time. She bit her lip as she clenched her fists, tucking her knees into her chest, as the three most clichéd words passed through her head. _

_'__It's not fair…'_

_ Her eyes became still as they rested on the Pleiades, as she swore she could almost hear Lelouch, his head beside hers saying kindly and informatively _

_"__That's the Pleiades. It's a group of stars in a constellation called the Taurus." so much so, her eyes closed, wishing to keep him there. Praying for him to still be alive. _

_Then she felt it. She felt as though she was not alone, as though…Lelouch was there…her eyes snapped open, as she jumped up, spinning around, looking for him…then paused, just as she realised he could never be there again._

_ Her emerald eyes filled with tears as it washed over her again, streaming down her face, as Tohdoh, hearing her, quickly entered, followed by Chiba, who too paused at the sight of Amaya._

_ Amaya stared at them for a moment, before whispering, more to herself then to anyone else _

_"They're all dead…" she said almost shakily, as Tohdoh's eyes widened at the bluntness of the 10 year old._

_ "I'm alone..."_

* * *

Amaya silently hung up the phone, mentally reminding herself to call Kallen the next day. Her eyes portraying no inner emotions.

She had of course anticipated this decision. At least she had made the offer, she need not feel guilty about that part. She had writted the letter immediatly, when Kallen called to tell her.

She had sneaked it to Kallen when she went back to her home to 'change', and she dropped it off into the mail room when they were given the tour of the place. She had of course, not expected the letter to get there so quick.

Her eyes turned to her door, and she considered once again to ask, biting her lip slightly.

'_JUST DO IT!_' Her mind screamed, as she stood and made her way slowly to his rooms.

Amaya paused for a moment outside the door, before hesitantly knocking.

"Yes?" the call came, as her heart beat again at the familiar voice.

"It's me. Can I come in for a second?" there was another pause, as he replied,

"Come in." she opened the door as she stepped into Zero's private rooms, where only he and C.C ventured. It was a nice place. With seats, a laptop, a wardrobe…he was currently standing, not facing her, looking at a screen.

"What is wrong?"he quiered, not looking at her.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…Zero…" she paused again. " …I…I…I was just wondering…" she swallowed, never feeling this nervous, reminding herself not to get her hopes up.

"If…if I guess your identity…and I'm right…will you take off your mask for me?"

Zero paused and stiffened.

"…Yes." he said finally.

Amaya felt her pulse quicken as she swallowed, her hands coming up to her chest.

"Zero…are you the 11th Prince of the Britannian empire…the 17th Heir to the Throne of Britannia," she paused as she did not see him move. She felt tears in her eyes, praying for him to be him…to be alive…

"…the firstborn of Empress Marianne, and elder brother of Nunnally …" Amaya swallowed hard before continuing.

"...My true and best friend, Lelouch Vi Britannia?" there were 10 moments of silence, as he slowly raised his right gloved elegant hand to his helmet, and she heard the hiss of it opening from the back.

She saw the helmet removed, met with a head of jet black, raven hair, which as he turned slowly, fell into deep, mysterious, now pained violet eyes. She held back a sob as she in a split second took in the sight of her best friend, Lelouch. Zero.

"…Yes." he whispered, sounding more vulnerable then ever before, not looking at her, but at the ground.

"Lelouch…" she whispered, moving forward, standing in front of him.

"Amaya…" he replied silently.

* * *

_Lelouch would sometimes recall the last time he and Amaya met on Britannian soil. It was the last night before his departure to Japan, and the Pendragon Imperial Palace was hosting a grand Ball for the conquering of the now Area 10. Amaya had attended, and found Lelouch by himself in a secluded balcony near the ballroom._

_He had gazed at her as she stared at him silently, adorned in an emerald dress, her hair down. Her eyes searched his anxiously. _

_"Is it true?" her whispered words carried over to Lelouch who did not look away. His silence was answer enough. Her eyes welled as realization that the rumours were true._

_"You can't go..." she whispered, her right hand coming up to her chest. "Lelouch, don't go!"_

_"I have no choice, Amaya." he declared softly, returning his gaze to the magnificent gardens, and the glowing lights of Pendragon past the long gardens. "A dead man has no rights, after all..." he murmurred as an afterthought. _

_Amaya did not move, trembling, a tear rolling down her face. Lelouch glanced back at her, his heart clenching at the sight of her tears. _

_"It will be alright, Amaya." he said softly, his violet eyes turning onto her emerald. "We will see each other when you visit your family, and we can write letters." Amaya continued to have tears rolling down, the orchestra music drifting to them from the Ballroom._

_"I don't want you to go." she whispered again. He smiled softly as he turned to her fully, standing before her._

_"How long do you intend to cry for?" he sighed. She blinked at him, momentarily pausing._

_"Your face looks terrible. It is absolutely unsuitable for a lady." he stated, as he took his decorated handkerchief out of the pocket of his jacket, reaching to wipe the tears away from her eyes._

_"I would't want to ask a girl like that to a dance." he proclaimed,with a soft smile, his right hand reaching for hers. She blinked at him, and smiled slightly, as she took it._

_That night, they shared a waltz that Lady Marianne had taught them under the awhile afterwards, they lay side-by-side and watched them silently._

_"__'What is that group of stars called?" she whispered to him, pointing towards the sky at a cluster of stars. Lelouch smiled as he answered softly, laying his head next to hers.  
_

_"__That's the Pleiades. It's a group of stars in a constellation called the Taurus." he smiled as he saw a shooting star, and made a wish._

* * *

With a sob she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level.

"Your alive!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Thank God! I thought you were dead!" and with that, she reared back and slapped him across the face, causing the ex-prince to gasp.

"Idiot!" she screeched, and Lelouch was thankful the room was soundproof as she attacked him with her fists.

"Idiot!" she screamed again, hitting him with everything within reach.

"How dare you make me believe you were dead?!" she screeched.

"All this time, you could have told me! You knew who I was, and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry-" he was cut off by his mask being thrown at his head.

"You've been going to Ashford Academy, haven't you?! Don't you dare lie to me Lelouch, Kallen told me about a 'Lelouch Lamperouge' at her school!" he gasped in more pain as she whacked him around the head again.

"Did you think I forgot that your mother's last name was Lamperouge?!" she seemed to get weaker as she still tried to aim hits to his head.

"How could you not tell me?" she sobbed again, as he caught her arms.

"Why…?" she buried her head into his chest, as he hesitantly lay his soft hand on her head.

"…To protect you…" he said softly.

Amaya did not reply, nor did she release Lelouch.

"I lost nearly everything Amaya." he said quietly.

"I lost mother, my title, my identity, Nunnally's eyesight and her ability to walk." she held him tighter.

"I lost my country, and my trust in my family. I thought I lost you as well." he suddenly held her tighter.

"When I saw you were alive, you would not understand how much I wanted to rip the mask off. But then you said we were doing the impossible, making Britannia fall. And if I were to accomplish that, and my identity got out…" he closed his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again Amaya. I refuse to." she clung to him tighter. She sniffed a small laugh.

"You were always such a Drama King Lulu." he smiled to himself.

"And you were always an insufferable know-it-all." she smiled to herself as she whacked him lightly around the head, earning a small 'oomph' from the Prince.

"Idiot." she repeated again. He rubbed his head, as he saw her trying to regain composure. She suddenly became serious.

"Nunnally…she's alive? She's ok?" he sighed.

"Yes. She's living with me, and as happy as possible." there was a pause. "She still hasn't regained her sight and her leg wounds haven't improved much." she nodded stiffly.

"Lelouch…I want to see her." his eyes froze slightly.

"She doesn't know anything about this, and I can't bring her here-" she shook her head.

"No, Lelouch…I want to go to Ashford Academy." Lelouch's eyes widened.

"I want to be there to be backup to you…if you need help, and I can see Nunnally! Just tell Kallen I'll be attending to act as backup for her, and to get information on Britannians!" she took his hand.

"Lelouch, let me help you." he looked at her awhile, before nodding slowly.

"Amaya, Suzaku goes to Ashford." he warned. She nodded.

"I know." she sighed.

"You'll need a different name." she frowned and pouted.

"I don't want a Britannian name, I'm no…'Amaya Warrington' or some other cliched name or whatever!" Lelouch sighed.

"It has to be done." she frowned at this. "And Suzaku…" Lelouch cocked his head. "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"I don't know…the last time, I was 10." Lelouch nodded.

"Then he shouldn't remember you exactly, although there may be suspicions... Wear contacts to change your eye colour, even slightly, and you should be fine, as long as you show no distain towards him." she stared at Lelouch.

"That will be a challenge…" she murmured. Lelouch then did something very uncharacteristic. He took her hand.

"Amaya…I am so sorry about your mother." he said softly.

"Nunnally wept for weeks for you two. And the Fujiwara's…we met them while we were hostages. They were good people." she sniffed, wiping a tear in her eye. She lifted her hand.

"I have dust in my eye." she sniffed, blatantly lying. Lelouch nodded, smiling slightly.

"Of course."

"Lelouch." she turned around, having successfully and quickly regained her composure. "I know you aren't telling me something." he froze for a milisecond, then smiled.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Lelouch, I know you know that I always know when you're lying." she continued smiling.

"I don't know what-" he paused as she grinned a sickly sweet smile...the smile which always promised trouble.

"Lelouch, do you want to do this the easy or the hard way?" she asked sickly sweetly. He sighed in defeat, placing his head in his chin.

"This has something to do with C.C, doesn't it?" he nodded slightly, lifting his eyes to hers.

"What would you say, if I told you I have a power called 'Geass'…?"

* * *

30 minutes later, the two sat in silence.

"So, basically, what you are telling me, is that you have a power called 'The Power of the King', that C.C is immortal, and gave you this power, which said power allows you to control someone's will? And it's called a Geass?" Lelouch nodded.

"Yes. I can only use Geass on a person once though, and I need direct eye contact. And the person must be within a 270 metre radius. But I haven't been able to divulge into the inner workings of it." he sighed. Amaya sat back for a moment.

"Wow." she sighed, clearly the only word she could think of.

"Well Lelouch, since I know you don't have a wide imagination nor a sense of humour, I'll have to believe your story." Lelouch frowned at the slight insult.

"But, I need to know." she looked at him seriously, leaning forward. "Is anyone in the Black Knights under it?" he shook his head.

"No." he replied honestly. She nodded with a small sigh of relive. She looked at her watch, cursing as she stood.

"I have to go." she stated. "I promised Tohdoh-san I'd call him tonight, Kaguya too." she turned back to him.

"Remember, enroll me at Ashford. I assume the Ashford family are behind it…?" he nodded.

"I'll pull a few strings. Expect to be in class on Monday." she smiled, hugging him again.

"I'm glad you're alive, Lulu." she smiled seriously, her emerald eyes looking deeply into his violet.

He smiled slightly as she left the room, just as C.C entered with a pizza box.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Amaya smiled to herself as she stared at the door a milisecond.

"**_I'm not alone..._**"

she whispered almost deliriously to herself, treasuring the words as she turned to go to her room to call Tohdoh-san and Kaguya.

* * *

C.C stared at Lelouch awhile after it became clear what had happened in her absense.

"I see..." she murmurred, almost to herself, as Lelouch began to prepare to depart back to Ashford to make the necessary aggrangements for Amaya.

"The first step has been taken..." she mused, as Lelouch glanced at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that, Witch?" she smirked knowingly, turning onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh nothing, boy..." she sighed, clutching Cheese-Kun to her chest, still smirking.

"I just have a sneaking suspision..." she continued, as Lelouch narrowed his eyes,

"That some thing is about to unravel...something big and so far, unknown..." she stated confusingly, causing Lelouch to frown in thought, thinking on her words.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhh......

lots of little Lulu and Amaya moments...awww...they just came to me...and I was like...must write down!

so, until next week, mis amigos y amigas!!!!

(bows)

xoxo mostrandomgirl92


	16. The Third Persona

Okay, chapter 16, 'The Third Persona'.

WE'VE HIT OVER 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHOOP WHOOP (blows multi coloured horn) whooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WEEKLY NOTICES!!!

1: Emolollipop:yup yup, she finally found it out! MEXICAN WAVE!

2: DreamersLTD: lolz, soz bout the lack of friendship kiss! thanx sooooo much for the offer, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

3: Velshard: Ah thanx, I hope you enjoy the story from this point, after Amaya knows, and I hope you continue to review!!

4: Anonymous: lolz, i love the note too! (Little secret: I wrote this in early september, which is why in chapter five, Amaya says to Kallen:_If he doesn't change soon, I'll have to send him a little note. _That was in a way to prepare for the actual note.) ahh...poor Rivalz...poor guys always confused...reminds me of myself...lol.

5: bloodyknight85: No, it's a good thing that Amaya knows now, as now she can help him in Ashford as well as in the battlefield, and she understands now why he needs to hide. This also intensifies her will to fight Britannia, and she is if anything even more dedicated to her mission now, to protect him and Nunnally, now that she knows they're alive. Ah...we shall find out what CC means within the next few chapters (theres a small hint towards the end of this chapter...hint hint) wink.

6: Lord Bear: thanx, I love that bit too, what can I say, I'm a very sneaky person...:)

7: Redzercarebear: Wah, why is the time difference between ireland and vietnam 7 hours?!!??!?! I MISS U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

8: deathnotefan-codegeasslover: (bows) thank you!

9: Shadow Zeranion: Amaya won't tell anyone who Zero is, as she now understands how improtant it is for him to stay hidden, and although she trusts Kaguya and Tohdoh more then anyone, she still would not tell them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

10:GoGothGirl: I know! Suzaku annoys me alot sometimes and it's like, AHHHH why would you do that?! oh yea...Amaya did act a little like Hermione from DH!! lol!!!

11: GBAgentOtaku: Hey, I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading it!!!!

REDZERCAREBEAR WATCH: Redzercarebear is now in _**Hui, Vietnam, Whale Island.**_ missin u loads, luv u!!!!!!

NOW THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Amaya waited nervously at the corner of Ashford Academy, in her new uniform, (bought by Kallen at the school for her), waiting for Lelouch to come with her student i.d card.

Amaya fiddled with the golden yellow, creamy jacket of the uniform, as she again glanced at the dark green tie and matching short skirt. It had been awhile since she had worn a skirt, she realized.

And her eyes felt a bit odd, as she now, under Lelouch's advice, wore eye contacts to change her eye colour to a far paler green, that Amaya realized with a sigh, made her look far less intimidating and more weak.

She smiled as she saw Lelouch appear from the school gate, looking for her. Over the weekend, he had provided her with the booklist, and her new life story.

"Lelouch!" she gained his attention, going towards him. He smiled in her direction.

"Amaya." he smiled, taking her in. She turned.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking down at her uniform again. Lelouch smiled softly.

"You look great." he assured, as she adjusted the bag on her shoulders."Did you get your books?" she sighed.

"Yes..." she mumbled, glancing at Lelouch again. "But Lelouch, I know all this stuff already!" she fumed, indicating to all the books in her bag. "What do I do?! Play stupid?!" Lelouch sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't have to try hard." he smirked, earning him a hit on the shoulder. "Just stay silent in class, answer a question if asked. That's what I do." he shrugged. Amaya smirked.

"Kallen says all you do is sleep through classes."

"The difference being?" Amaya rolled her eyes as she moved on to business.

"My i.d?" she asked. Lelouch smiled, as he reached into his pocket.

"I hacked into the Civilian database two days ago," he began, "your new persona now officially exists and is legally alive and attending Ashford Academy. You do remember the story I made for you?" Amaya nodded.

"My parents were killed in the occupation, I was moved to Britannia and now moved back to Area 11." she sighed, waiting for the card in his hand.

Lelouch handed her her student card.

"Here."

"Thanks, that's-wait." her eyes narrowed as she turned to Lelouch, holding up her id, pointing to the name.

'AMAYA WARRINGTON'.

He smirked.

"What? you showed a positive response to the name before." she whacked him around the head with the id card. He rubbed it, still gloating in his success.

"Who says I don't have a sense of humour?" he smirked. She frowned at him, crossing her arms in annoyance. He shrugged with a small smile. "Look at the initials." she looked down.

"A.W." She said softly. He touched her shoulder.

"I thought it might bring back some memories." she shrugged his hand off.

"You're still going to pay." she confirmed, as they entered the school grounds, hiding a reminiscing smile.

* * *

"I would like you all to meet Miss. Amaya Warrington." Amaya smiled and bowed slightly to the class, her eyes momentarily falling on Lelouch, near the back row, who smiled up at her.

"Hello, I'm Amaya Warrington." she introduced herself, straightening up.

"I've just moved to the Settlement from the Mainland. I hope to get to know everyone here, and hope we become good friends." she glanced momentarily at a pale Suzaku, who's green eyes, so like her own, had widened to the size of dinner plates. She immediately tore her gaze away, as the teacher smiled at her, indicating to the seat beside Kallen.

"Why don't you sit next to Miss. Stadtfeld?" Amaya nodded as she turned to Kallen, smiling. Striding down the two aisles, she ignored the male glances her way, as she sat, turning to Kallen, whose hair had been let completely down instead of the wild style she preferred.

"Hi. I'm Amaya." she smiled, holding out her hand, her eyes twinkling at her friend, who smiled back, holding out her own hand.

"Kallen." she replied, her own eyes sparkling at their predicament.

"I'm Shirley." a girl behind them smiled leaning forward, her golden eyes smiling with warmth, her deep auburn hair glinting in the sunlight.

Amaya's heart tightened for a moment, her eyes momentarily widening in recognition. The girl Kallen had told her about. Whose father died in the Battle of Narita…she blinked as she remembered where she was, and instantly regained her composure, returning the smile.

"Nice to meet you." Amaya said brightly, as the teacher called for attention. Amaya turned back to the front, glancing again at Kallen, who nodded to confirm the girls identity.

Amaya turned her eyes away guiltily, before looking back to the front of the class attentively like any other student.

* * *

Lelouch smiled up at Amaya as she smiled to the whole class, portraying just the right amount of shyness and determination.

Hello, I'm Amaya Warrington. I've just moved to the Settlement from the Mainland. I hope to get to know everyone here, and hope we become good friends." he noted her glancing momentarily at him and then to Suzaku. He too turned his gaze to his friend, and saw why.

Suzaku looked as pale as snow, his eyes wider then he had ever seen them. His mouth was open slightly in disbelief, as his eyes followed Amaya as she sat by Kallen. His hnds lay limply on the table, as Lelouch leaned forward gently, his fingers touching his shoulder, causing him to zip his eyes over to Lelouch in disbelief.

Lelouch slowly shook his head again, reminding him of their conversation last friday, the day after his talk with Amaya.

* * *

_"…Suzaku." Lelouch called quietly. Suzaku turned in the hallway, saw Lelouch, and smiled at his friend, striding towards him._

_"Hey Lelouch." he smiled, as Lelouch indicated to an empty classroom._

_"May I talk to you for a moment?" Suzaku nodded, confused as he entered the room, followed by Lelouch._

_"What's wrong, Lelouch?" he asked cautiously as Lelouch closed the door behind him. Lelouch glanced at him hesitantly._

_"Suzaku, a new student will be attending on Monday." Suzaku smiled, putting his books on a table as he sat on a desk._

_"That's cool." he replied, glancing at Lelouch who did not return the smile._

_"Suzaku…I know this girl." Suzaku raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what the big deal was._

_"Who?" he asked, as Lelouch sat opposite him. He sighed before he answered._

_"Suzaku, after the occupation, while me and Nunnally was still getting our bearings…I met a girl." Suzaku nodded, paying close attention. Lelouch crossed his arms as he continued._

_"I only really noticed her because of her face." he admitted, glancing again at Suzaku, who cocked his head in curiosity._

_"What about her face?" he asked, genuinely intrigued. There was silence for a moment before Lelouch answered quietly,_

_"She looked near identical to Amaya." this was followed by silence, as Suzaku's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in disbelief._

_"…Amaya?" he whispered disbelievingly. "My cousin?" Lelouch nodded slightly, confirming who Suzaku was thinking of._

_"She was walking down a street, and well…for one moment, I dared believe Amaya survived what befell the rest of the Fujiwara." he sighed, his eyes meeting Suzaku's a brief second._

_"It wasn't her, of course." he confirmed, causing Suzaku's eyes to lower._

_"But there was another similarity to her…" Lelouch sighed, looking Suzaku in the eye again._

_"Her name was Amaya too."_

_Suzaku stood at this point, covering his mouth with his right hand in disbelief. Lelouch stood as well._

_"It was NOT Amaya." he confirmed._

_"She was half Britannian, and her mother an Eleven. Her mother died in the occupation, as did her father." Suzaku glanced at him again. Lelouch touched his shoulders a moment._

_"Believe me." he sighed. "It was not Amaya." Suzaku nodded silently, sitting again in disbelief._

_"After she was orphaned, she was sent to a Foster home in Britannia." he explained. "I kept in contact with her, a pen pal, you could call it." he continued before pausing._

_"We have become quite good friends." he admitted, as Suzaku smiled wanly at him. Lelouch smiled back before continuing._

_"However, it seems now she wishes to…'Return to her roots', so to say." he shrugged. "To Area 11. And she will be attending Ashford on her family's inheritance account." Suzaku nodded, swallowing as he stood with Lelouch._

_"I understand…" he said almost shakily. Lelouch mad eye contact again as he finished softly,_

_"I just wanted to tell you before hand, not to be shocked…she may look like her…but…__It is not Amaya…" he insisted, as Suzaku nodded._

_"Okay. Thanks for warning me." he smiled at Lelouch, as the last bell rung. Lelouch smiled back, picking up his bags._

_"Time for the council meeting." he announced as they left the empty classroom._

* * *

Diethard Ried narrowed his eyes in concentration. He stood in his editing room, once again trying to piece another exciting, riveting story out of what happened at Narita. Underline _again._ Most of all video from the battle had been censored by the Military, and it had taken him this long, and an arm and a leg, to get even this much video from the battle.

However...it had been worth it. For there was one frame that had caught his instant attention...and after watching it's fight with Cornelia, and with the Lancelot...

Diethrard Reid smiled again.

He had a story to run that night...

* * *

Amaya smiled as she and Kallen wandered arounf the school grounds during Lunch, taking in Ashford Academy. It had been years since she had actually been in a proper school, and it felt somewhat...refreshing.

There was no battle to plan, no Kyoto house to collaberate with, no crazy scientist out for her blood over her torn (now fixed) pilot suit...

Here, she could be, at least partially, live the life of a normal teenager, with Kallen...and Lelouch...this thought caused a small smile to appear again, that did not go unnoticed by Kallen, who dug her elbow into he ribs.

"So," she winked. "What do you think?" Amaya glanced at Kallen as she answered honestly,

"It's going to take awhile to get used to." she admitted, then added with a small smile, "I still have that feeling I'll be attacked any moment..." Kallen nodded.

"I always feel that." Kallen agreed. "But after awhile, I remedied that..." As she said this she glanced around, making sure no one was in eye sight, and pulled out her purse, clicking the end, causing a knife to poke out. Amaya smiled at her nodding.

"Impressive." she sighed, pausing by a wall, pausing to to check no one would see. She winked at Kallen, clicking her left foot against her right, causing a knife to pop out of the end of the right shoe. Kallen chuckled, shaking her head, pausing as Amaya held out a finger for a moment, reaching for her bag, and taking out her own purse.

"Great minds think alike." she winked as she pressed down on her blue purse, causing a knife to slide out. Kallen started clapping as Amaya took a bow.

"Tohdoh-san wouldn't let me come if I didn't have these on me." she sighed as they continued, Kallen raising an eyebrow.

"Protective?" she queried, fighting amusement. Amaya did not look amused.

"You have NO idea..." she muttered, her mind going back to the 2 hour phone call spent convincing him to let her go, and 3 page list of rules, including being armed at all times.

Kallen chuckled, looping her arm into Amaya's.

"Look on the bright side!" she changed the subject.

"You're here! You're out of headquarters for an least awhile a day!" Amaya sighed in contentment.

"Heaven!" she proclaimed, throwing her hands up theatrically. Kallen smiled, her eyes clouding over a moment.

"I wonder why..._he_, wanted you to come here though..." she whispered, despite no one being around. Amaya paused a moment, before shrugging.

"Back up for you, I suppose. You know, it's better to hide in plain sight." she pointed out, as Kallen nodded in agreement.

"I suppose." she agreed, as the bell rang, Kallen grinned as she pulled Amaya to another direction.

"Come on," she announced, "time to meet the Student Council!"

* * *

Lelouch glanced at the clock, tapping his table slightly. Amaya and Kallen were 5 minutes late, and Milly was exceptionally anxious to meet Amaya.

_"A possible new member!"she had squealed as Rivalz and Shirley told her of the new student, jumping up and down. "We must make her feel extra welcome people-and I am talking to YOU, Lelouch, when I say this!" she snapped, suddenly pointing to Lelouch, who raised an eyebrow at the unjustified comment. _

He was in a few of Amaya's casses that day, but she continued to be swept into tours of the school by Kallen, and to his annoyance, partially rescued by a majority of the male population.

He sighed in relief as Kallen entered the door with Amaya, who smiled as she entered the room, immediately hit by the tornado that was Milly Ashford.

* * *

"OHHHH, you must be the new student, Amaya Warrington!" she announced, shaking Amaya's hand immediatly. "You must have heard of me, I'm Milly Ashford, President of the student council."

Amaya took a moment to process Milly, before smiling wearily.

"Yes, I'm Amaya. Nice to meet you, President." Milly smiled triumphantly, turning to the rest of the student council room.

"I see you've met Kallen, this is Rivalz-" Rivalz winked and smiled a mischivus grin, pushing the dark blue hair out of his eyes.

"What's up?" he greeted, as Milly continued,

"And Shirley-" she beamed as she again took Amaya's hand,

"We've already met." she smiled, as Milly indicated to the corner.

"And this here is-"

"Nina?!" Amaya blurted suddenly, her eyes widening momentarily. Nina cocked her head to the side suspiciously.

"Do I know you?" she asked, readjusting her glasses to get a better look at Amaya. Amaya paused as Kallen jumped in to save her.

"Oh, I was just telling her about everyone here." she smiled, portraying her weak persona perfectly. Amaya smiled in gratitude.

Milly nodded in understanding as she jerked her thumb to a window, where a silent Suzaku stood.

"This here is Suzaku." Amaya instantly felt the need to clench her fists, but resisted the temptation. She called a smile to her face as she smiled warmly at him.

"A pleasure." she nodded to him, as his eyes jumped to her, holding her gaze for 10 seconds. Amaya did not look away. Eventually, Suzaku nodded, turning again to look out of the window.

"And this here, is-"

"Lelouch." Amaya finished, her gaze falling on the demon himself, who raised a hand airily at her in greeting. Milly raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" she asked suspiciously. Lelouch smirked with Amaya, violet eyes settling on emerald.

"We met some 7 years ago..." he admitted, leaning back. Amaya nodded.

"We've been online friends since, letters, emails." she explained, as Lelouch stood, playing along with his little story. Lelouch smirked as he added,

"She's no more then a hindrance, really." Amaya smirked back, as the room gasped at the harsh words. She took a step forward, crossing her arms.

"And you're no more then an irksome presence." there was silence, as nethier stood down for awhile.

"Good to see you again, Amaya." Lelouch finally smiled, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, causing a gasp to come from Shirley.

"I have missed our sparring matches a lot." he sighed as Amaya nodded slightly, a small smile coming onto her face.

"Me too." she smiled, as he stood up straight again, releasing her hand.

"This is _definitely_ going to get interesting..." Rivalz said lowly, as every council member, save Lelouch and Amaya, nodded.

* * *

Suzaku stayed silent in his corner, as everyone eagerly began to speak to...Amaya.

He glanced at her again, isntantly looking away again.

The same hair, the same face, the same _name_.

But Lelouch warned him.

'_It is not Amaya.._." as he thought this, the girl made eye contact with him again. Saying something to Lelouch, she began towards him.

Suzaku stiffened as she made her way towards her, pausing before him.

"Suzaku, may I speak with you?" she asked quietly, indicating to the empty hall. Suzaku nodded slightly, following her quietly out of the room, unnoticed.

They walked in silence, Suzaku behind her, as she paused by a window. For a minute they simply stood in silence.

"When I first met Lelouch," she said finally, turning her gaze outside, "he thought I was another friend of his. his friend, Amaya." Suzaku glanced at her, as she continued.

"Apparently, I looked alot like her." she said simply, with a small shrug, before glancing at Suzaku. "He told me she was you're cousin." Suaku swallowed as he nodded stiffly

"Lelouch told me she died." Amaya stated softly, her eyes meeting Suzaku's. Suzaku nodded slightly.

"She did." he said quietly. Amaya was silent for awhile, before she began quite suddenly,

"I'm half Japanese." Suzaku nodded slightly.

"I know. Lelouch told me..." Amaya nodded slightly, still gazing out of the window.

"Well then you should know, that when my parents died during the occupation, I was sent to Britannia." she assumed with a sigh. She glanced back up to Suzaku.

"I really just wanted to...reconnect with Japan." she said simply, glancing outside again. "Even if it is Area 11 now. I'm still Japanese. Like you."

There was silence as she reached out a hand to his shoulder, him looking at her in shock.

"I understand how you must feel towards me," she began with a shrug. "I probably must make you feel so uncomfortable. But..." she smiled softly. "I really hope we can be friends, Suzaku. Lelouch has told me alot about you."

Suzaku blinked as he took her in again. Yes, she looked like Amaya...but looking into her eyes, he saw they were not quite as dark as her's. Her eyes were in fact, rather pale in comparison. A difference.

_'It is not Amaya...'_

Suzaku smiled down at her, as she smiled back.

"I think we will be good friends, Amaya."

* * *

Amaya made eye contact with Lelouch as she re entered the room with Suzaku. She gave a curt nod, symbolizing she had completed her mission. She had been..._nice,_ to Suzaku. He nodded in return, as Amaya sat next to him, while Milly flicked through the t.v channels, pausing on the news.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, as the anchorwoman stared seriously at the screen, the bottom reading 'BREAKING NEWS'.

"On tonight's news, the top story is, The Military Secret of the Black Knights." Amaya made short eye contact again with Lelouch, before they turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

"This story begins at the Hotel Hijacking incident. We have just received these new CCTV footage, from inside the building at the time." the screen switched to the footage that made Amaya's eyes widen in shock. For there, walking down a corridor, was...her. She heard Nina gasp, as Shirley exclaimed,

"It's her!" the reported began speaking once again, as the video froze on her walking, thankfully masked.

"It appears that this young woman accompanied Zero to the meeting with the terrorist, Kusakabe from the JLF. She also personally escorted Her Highness, the 3rd Princess Euphemia back to the hostages, and co-ordinated the release of the hostages under Zero's orders." Amaya's mouth opened slightly as the anchorwoman continued,

"This is also new footage, from the Battle of Narita." the reporter continued, as the video changed to different footage, which seemed to come from a Knightmare itself. And coming toward the Knightmare...Amaya took an intake of breath at the royal blue flash that was the Roiyaru Kakumi. Kallen touched the side of her hand, her eyes showing her shock.

"This Knightmare destroyed countless factions of Britannian frames, her aim being to come into contact with Her Highness, the 2nd Princess Cornelia." the view again changed to...Amaya let out an audible gasp. From one of the Black Knight's frames. Probably one that was destroyed, and taken back to the Britannian Base.

The Student Council watched in wonder as the Blue frame stood in front of the regal Purple one of Cornelia's, and the state Cornelia's frame was it, armless.

"The Experimental Lancelot was deployed for her defence, however, and made it in time to save Her Highness." the view again changed to the Lancelot and the Roiyaru fighting.

"Would you look at that!" Rivalz whistled. "That pilot can fight!" everyone turned to look at him. "...of the Blue one! The Lancelot too!" he exclaimed excitably. Amaya glanced at Suzaku. Kallen told her he worked on the Lancelot in the engineering group. Suzaku remained emotionless, staring at the screen.

Amaya narrowed her eyes slightly as she turned back, Lelouch staying silent as he observed.

"This frame, however, even managed to temporarily disengage the Lancelot," the view changed to the Lancelot falling off the cliff, "it returned again to follow this frame, to where the pilot was in a meeting with Zero."

At this Amaya clenched her fists, as, disbelievingly, video feed from the Lancelot itself began to play, showing Amaya and Zero retreating in shock, out of their frames, and still in their masks. And then her getting shot. Amaya winced slightly, the place where she was shot tingling in memory. Then the video went fuzzy, and stopped, thankfully.

The video went back to her retreating, paused again, and zoomed in on the masked Amaya's face, and the paused feed of her walking down the hall came beside it.

"This pilot is the same woman we see here. Apparently, this woman is one of the higher up's in the Black Knights, most likely Zero's second in command." The anchorwoman confirmed, as another frozen shot came up, causing Amaya's jaw to clench.

"And we already have the suspect's name, proving she is Eleven. If you see her frame, you will notice the large crest on the chest." the anchorwoman paused, as she continued.

"This crest is the crest of the Fujiwara clan, the clan that rebelled against the Empire during occupation, and was cleansed from the area upon victory." Amaya's teeth clenched, as well as her fists, as gasps drifted through the room.

"That's what she meant..." Shirley whispered, a hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide. Milly stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Although she was reportadly wounded in the Battle of Narita, we can confirm she is living from an unnamed source from the engineering department-"

"Lloyd!" Suzaku growled, causing many to turn their heads.

"and is not and never was in Britannian custody. We cannot identify her completely, due to the mask she wears, however, we can assume she is an active member of the Fujiwara clan, in league with Zero, and a terrorist. If you have any information, we recommend you report immediately to your local police station. We remind our viewers, she is considered exceptionally dangerous." The anchorwoman warned, pausing again.

"She is thought to hold vital information on the whereabouts and identity of Zero, and so we ask you to keep a keen eye for any suspicious activities within your own area. We shall also be keeping a keener eye on this mysterious, nameless, Lady of Zero."

Amaya's mouth dropped as her eyes zoomed to Lelouch, who graced a small smile. She turned her attention to the rest of the room, who burst into talk about the mysterious, now dubbed, Lady of Zero.

* * *

Lelouch glanced at Amaya as the final bell went. Milly jumped up.

"My people," she announced, "today's meeting is ended, however, I will remind you all to be on time for the next meeting for Amaya's welcoming ceremony!" Amaya glanced at Milly in shock.

"Seriously?!" she gasped, surprise flitting into her features.

"Of course!" Rivalz grinned. Shirley smiled with Nina, as they got their bags together, as Suzaku smiled softly.

"Welcome to the Student Council." she smiled welcomingly. Kallen smiled encouragingly at her, picking up her own bag.

"Thanks..." she could muster, shock still in her system. They waved a farewell, as they left the room. Amaya glanced at Lelouch.

"See you tomorrow Lelouch." she smiled, her eyes sparkling. He nodded, his own eyes holding a glint.

"Tomorrow then." he smiled, heading to his own wing, as Kallen and she set off...to meet Zero...

At this Amaya smiled.

Or was it Lelouch?

* * *

As she and Kallen stepped into the Headquarters, a safe place to converse safely, Kallen blurted it.

"The Lady of Zero?!" she gasped, her mouth twisting into a grin as they made their way to her room to change. She glared to silence her. Kallen continued to grin as they turned down a corridor. Amaya noted some members of the Black knights were hiding their own grins.

"How...elegant...." Kallen tried to say seriously, but failed miserably. Amaya groaned, slamming the door to her room, throwing her bag in the corner.

Quickly changing, she stomped her way to Zeros's-Lelouch's, she reminded herself, room, not waiting to knock.

He turned quickly, seeing it was her, and gave her a teasing smile.

"Well, if it isn't my Lady." she narrowed her eyes as she gave him a slight push as she sat down.

"I blame you for this." she accused, as he grinned more.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason!?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"I mean at least you got to choose your name, but the LADY OF ZERO?!" she fumed, leaning back into the couch, joined by Lelouch.

"To change the subject, _my Lady, _how did you find your first day of school?" he asked innocently, earning a glare of ice.

"Call me that one more time, and I'll tell everyone who Zero is." she lied, before pausing a moment.

"It was...strange." she said quietly, her posture relacing slightly. Lelouch nodded.

"A far different cry then before." he added, understandably as she nodded in agreement.

"I know. The student council was welcoming." she smiled, then paused.

"I think Suzaku bought my story." she sighed, glancing at Lelouh, who nodded and folded his arms.

"I believe so. But still, be careful." he warned, as she nodded. "He is smarter then he allows the world to catch on to."

Amaya nodded slightly, pausing again.

"This is my what...my 3rd persona?" she asked softly, as Lelouch nodded.

"My dead self, my Fujiwara self, 'The Lady of Zero', and now..." she ganced at Lelouch again. "Amaya Warrington."

Lelouch lay a hand on her shoulder as he said softly,

"We never thought when we were younger, it would end up like this...did we?" Amaya shook her head sadly, a sad smile on her face.

"No..." she chuckled, as they stood, and Lelouch covered his face with his mask.

"We most certainly did not."

* * *

Suzaku glnced up as Lloyd approached, that grin on his face.

"How unfortunate, Suzaku!" he called, "The order's come down from Cornelia's personal unit for you to particapate in the next operation!" Suzaku blinked in surprise, and Llyod took his chance, jumping forth, less then an inch from Suzaku's face.

"Think they finally recognise your skills, or are they just going to use you as bait...again?" he grinned, interrupted b Cecile's stern voice,

"Llyod, shall I teach you how to socialize properly?" she asked sweetly, as his grin disappeared.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." he said immediatly, as Suzaku stepped forth. "Anyway, about that operation..."

"Llyod, it ws you who told the news station that the Roiyaru pilot was still alive, didn't you?" Lloyd grinned, lifting a hand to the back of his head and gave a shrug.

"Well, they seemed so interested, this 'Lady of Zero', is very mysterious, isn't she?" he grinned, as Suzkau rolled his eyes.

* * *

"W-wait a minute, Zero!" Ohgi gasped as Lelouch casually mentioned his plan, sitting gracefully on the top of a low rubble pile, to his left, the Roiyaru kakumi and the Guren, to the left, his Knightmare. "Sure, it's a favour for the Kyoto Group, and it won't be any trouble to us, and certinainly the JLF would rather work with us then flee overseas, but" Lelouch sighed as he turned his attention to another matter.

"You gace us this information...Diethard wasn't it?" the Britannian blonde man in question at the back of the room, guarded by two of the black Knights nodded eagerly, eyes glued to him.

"Yes. It's an honor to meet you, Zero." Lelouch nodded in return, returning back to the matters at hand.

"Cornelia has commisioned a unit of aquatic Knights, and is planning to capture the JLF Major general Katase. Is that right?" Diethard nodded again in confirmance.

"Yes, Headquarters is already planning a special media announcement." Lelouch glanced down to his right, where Amaya shook her head, also masked, cautious of Diethard, as she said lowly,

"Tohdoh-san will never be able to meet up with General Katase." Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"He will not." he sighed, "The JLF has no proper armed forces left." Amaya nodded as she added,

"Their only chance is to hold them off wih the threat of igniting their liquid sakuradite." at this Ohgi stepped forward again announcing stubbornly,

"Yeah, so we should help General Katase escape before we fight Cornelia-" Lelouch interrupted, asking loudly,

'Ohgi, who are we?" Ohgi paused as he answered,

"T-the order of the Black Knights." Lelouch nodded in agreement, as he continued,

"Then we have only one goal. We will destroy Cornelia's unit and absorb the remaining JLF forces." Lelouch stood as he announced loudly,

"Tonight, we regain what we lost in Narita!" there was silence as Ohgi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Can we win?" Lelouch smirked as he answered.

"A foolish question." Amaya grinned up at him, as Ohgi smiled determintly.

"Got it." Lelouch nodded as he announced,

"Prepare for the Operation. You all have your orders." Zero turned as Kallen jumped forth.

"Uh, Zero-" she called, as he turned and answered softly,

"If you want to talk, it will have to be later." Kallen stared afer him, as Amaya followed him to finalize positions on the field.

* * *

Suzaku stood silently, as General Andreas Darlton gave him his orders. The man stood imposingly tall, a long scar going from the top of his right eye, over his nose, to the bottom of his right chin.

"Since you're a number, the Vicerine still does not approve of allowing you to fight." he said bluntly, clearly not one to play with words. "However, my philosophy is that anyone useful should be used," his eyes did not move from Suzaku's as he continued.

"even the son of the late Japanese Prime Minister." Suzaku remained silent, as he moved on.

"Our goal is Katase." he said simply. "If we take him down, the entire Japanese Liberation Front will fall with him. The aquatic Knights will apprehend him." His eyes trained on Suzau again as he instructed,

"You will be responsible for covering them from the shore as they move to intercept Katase's ship," he did not pause nor shred any emotion as he added,

"as well as the elimination of any refugees who try to escape." at this Suzaku's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

"Elimination, sir?" he asked quietly, his stomach churning at the very thought. Darlton nodded simply, saying lowly,

"We mustn't let a single one live, apart from the target." Suzaku clenched his fists slightly, refusing to draw his eyes away from Darlton's cold ones.

"Show your devotion to Britannia, Warrent Officer Kururugi Suzaku." he turned and paused as he added over his shoulder, almost kindly,

"This is a chance to earn a promontion, so do your best." and with that, Darlton moved forward, as Suzaku's gze fell on the floor, whispering,

"Yes...my Lord..." as he said this, Llyod again popped up by his shoulder, whispering tauntingly into his ear,

"A trial by fire? What're going to do? You're on the spot here." Suzaku winced as his fists clenched tightly onto the Lancelot's key, knowing what he must do.

* * *

'_Lulu.'_ Shirley Fenette thought as she wandered throgh the dark warehose distract, looking for the very one who occupied her thoughts.

'It's not true, what that strange woman said." she whispered to herself, thinking back on the strange occurance.

* * *

_"It's possible that this boy is involved with the Order of the Black Knights." the woman confirmed, handing her a file with a picture covering it. A picture of Lelouch. They both sat in a red car, the blue haired woman with golden eagle eyes and lovely dark skin, watching her intently for a reaction._

_"The Order of the Black Knights!" Shirley whispered, her eyes wide as her hands holding the file trembled from disbelief._

_"The terrorists." the woman confirmed, her face remaining emotionless as her eyes stayed on Shirley. Shirley shook her head wildly, snapping loudly,_

_"That's a lie!" her eyes falling back into the mysterious violet eyes caught in the picture, for a moment, unsure._

_"It can't be..." she whispered again to herself outside the student Council building, pacing in front, unsure to confront him. "It's a lie!" she paused as she saw him coming out of the building, as she ducked behind a pillar to remain unseen. Her eyes followed him as he walked towards the school exit, a black bag slung over one shoulder. _

_'Lulu...' she thought, 'I'm so sorry to suspect you, but..' Shirley whispered in her head as she made a decision on what she must do.

* * *

_"Please, help me to believe in you!" she whispered to herself as she continued to search warehouses, not seeing the woman from before peering at her from behind a near by warehouse.

* * *

'_She's lost sight of him.' _Viletta Nu cursed, as the girl continued to wander, having followed her now for an hour. '_If she's just contacted me earlier, I could have made preparations.' _she thought, as her mind turned to the boy, Lelouch Lamperouge.

'_I should have just arrested that boy.' _she sighed to herself, thinking of the boy who somehow erased her memories and stole her Knightmare. '_No. I need proof.'_ she correted herself, as her eyes trailed on the girl. '_I need that girl to find out how he's related to all this...especially if he has some way to alter people's memories.'_ she paused for a moment, as her eyes fell slightly.

'_I'm not prepared to die like Jeremiah, stripped of power and honor._' she closed her eyes for a milisecond, as a small smile came upon her face. '_No...I'll rise higher then ever.' _she thought as she turned to follow the girl.

'_To that end, I'll find a clue that leads to Zero, myself!'

* * *

_Amaya glanced at Lelouch, as he sat silently, without his mask, halfway out of his wetsuit he wore to place a bomb in the sea, preparing for the battle, a towl over his head to dry him off. He seemed deep in thought, she noted, as she stood at the opposite end of the hanger, leaning against a crate, not facing him, her mind lost in her own thoughts.

She wondered how he did it...how he lived all his lives...of course, she would never reveal who Zero was, but still, she had to wonder how he did it even under the mask. Of course, she did things too...thoughts that had been nagging at the back of her mind lately...she closed her eyes as she sighed, wishing for those thoughts to go away...

"Are you having second thoughts?" Lelouch asked quietly, his voice echoing around the hanger, causing Amaya's eyes to turn in his direction silently.

"I've only fought for justice for this long," she said quietly, "because I believed, and still do, that it is the right thing to do..." she raised her head slightly as she continued.

"That's why I've thrown away my old life. That's why I've abandoned my other family. That's why I've killed so many people..." she turned to look in Lelouch's direction, a hand still on the crate lightly.

"But..." she added shakily, "Lately, I've been wondering, can this world really be changed?" Lelouch aswered immediatly, still sitting, nor moving to face her.

"It will be." he confirmed quietly, his voice trying to retain the emotonless tone, yet failing slightly. "It _must." _Amaya did not reply for while, eventually saying softly,

"But there will be sacrifices." Lelouch nodded, saying immediatly as Amaya closed her eyes, leaning her head against the crate,

"Yes, and no just soldiers, but innocent bystanders as well." Amaya clenched her fists in the unfairness of it, of war.

"It is because of that, that I refuse to stop." Lelouch continued, his voice becoming less and less guarded to be emotionless. "Even if I must lie, cheat, and cause pain to others, I must persevere....I..." Amaya opened her eyes as she turned her head in his direction again.

"To reach that end, I must embody carnage incarnate. I must spill more blood, so the blood already spilt will not be in vain." Amaya felt her throat burn at his words, refusing to let her tears fall.

"But nobody will force you to stay." Amaya took a breath of shock, as he continued. "Amaya, if you wish to turn back now, now is the time." Amaya remained silent for a moment, before a small smile came upon her lips.

"It is too late for me, as it is for you, to turn back now." she said quietly, as she continued.

"And even if it were not, I will fight by your side, and stand by you, until I die. To achieve what we desire..." Lelouch said nothing for awhile.

"Thank you, Amaya." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, causing her to smile more, as he placed on his mask and uniform again.

She paused as the door was pushed open, and she became alert.

"Who's there?" Lelouch called, thankfully now in his mask. Amaya's pulse quickened, as she saw Kallen, who stood silently, gazing at him and at Amaya.

"Kallen, whats-"

"I just came to see where you were." she answered softly, as she looked away from Lelouch. "And I overheard your conversation." Amaya froze as she smiled slightly.

"I too, will stay by your side, Zero." Amaya smiled at her as she returned it, and they left together, leaving Lelouch, Zero, to prepare for the battle.

* * *

Back at Ashford, C.C strode through the grounds, pausing as it began snowing, her mind turning to that person, a small smile softly forming upon her face, as her golden eyes turned to the dark sky, a strange feeling overcoming her, as she shook her head.

'_I will forever protect you, and never leave you alone...'_ C.C turned her gaze away, as she declared softly,

"I must never make a foolish mistake like that again..." she said to herself, as she forced the person from her mind.

* * *

At a nearby district, a man wearing purple glasses, and ear muffs walked past a fountain, his white hair pulled back, a smirk appearing as he quickened his pace.

He never saw a man also following him, a cool smile remaining upon his face, his long, sky blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, held only by a string with a small golden bell attached, chiming ever so lightly, softly as he took quick, light steps in the shadows behind the white haired man, knowing he would lead him to her...

* * *

Lelouch took in a brath of air, as he gazed outside through his mask, onto the stars, his mind turning back to what she had said.

_"I will fight by your side, and stand by you, until I die. To achieve what we desire..." _Lelouch took a breath of the dense air, filled with the anticipation, of the battle yet to come...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.

RANDOM LADY OF ZERO FACT: While I was planning the story, Amaya's original name had been 'Artemis'. After like, two weeks though, I changed it to Amaya, deciding she should have a Japanese name, and I really like the name Amaya, 'Night Rain'.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

xoxo mostrandomgirl92

* * *


	17. All the Kings men

chapter 17!

WEEKLY NOTICES!

1:AJ1ri: Oh, Kallen does not know Amaya knows about Zero, she thinks amaya's with her as backup, or something , she knows the story that she met lelouch when they were younger, after the occupation.

2:RH: Yes, there WILL be lulu/amaya moments. yay!

3:monkeysrockdude: thank you, i hope it continues to impress!

4:Velshard: thank you for pointing out my mistake, i was like after reading '...ooopsie...' so i wil try to edit the chapter of that, thanks nd enjoy the chapter!!!

5:enjoy the chapter dude, it says it all about plot changes! :)

6:Emolollipo: yea, i know!! i was readin a bit i wrote with Artemis in it, nd i was like...naaaah.....so i found Amaya, nd i was like YAY!

7:GoGothGirl: lol, yea it really amuses Lelouch how it irritates Amaya, and he wil continue to use it in the future, i think! :)

8:Elviol vi Yogyakarta: thanks, lol, r should i say...Go raibh maith agat!!! (thats irish for thank you!)

9:bloodyknight85: yup, it probably will end eventually...sigh...why do all good things come to an end? or will it end? muh hahah!

10: GBAgentOtaku: I heart that part too!!! hope u enjoy the chapter!!!

**REDZERCAREBEAR: why no skype?!?!?! gaaaaah i misss u!!!!!!! why do u hate me when i show u nothing but love?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! GAAAAAH!!!!! EVRY1, HELP ME MAKE HER B MY FRIEND ND SKYPE ME!!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**

**i hope evry1 has a gr8 christmas, nd as a little prezzie, i'll try to update again this week!!!!!**

**(throws santy hat on) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

* * *

**Cornelia took a deep breath, taking in the moment. There was always a moment like this before a battle. The air gets heavy and thick, intensifying the moment in between peace and war.

A calm, almost sickening peace, where everything hangs in the balance.

The calm before the storm.

Cornelia opened her eyes as the moment ended, as she announced, her face emotionlessly,

"It is time." throwing her arm out, she commanded like the Leader she was,

"Commence the Operation!" at her words, the aquatic Knightmares all dived in the black waters, disappearing under the rippling waves.

Cornelia's eyes wandered over them for a moment, before the turned away. There were other things to see to.

* * *

Suzaku became completly alert as his commander appeared on screen.

"Our squad will lay down covering fire from the shore." he explained, pausing a moment before adding cautiously,

"Take care not to sink the General's tanker." Suzaku nodded obediently.

"Yes, my Lord." he answered, glancing as the aquatic Knightmares apparently hit their target as water from the explosion crashed upwards.

He turned to move to his point in the harbour in case people on board arrived on shore, not wantng to think of what must be done if any did come ashore.

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Ohgi came through.

"It's begun, Zero." he observed from his point, partnered with the new Diethard Reid. Lelouch paused a second, having anticipated that Cornelia would have attacked later then now.

"Zero?" Ohgi asked, as he recieved no answer. "Are we still standing by, Zero?" Lelouch closed his eyes a moment in thought for what to do...

"Hey! Can you hear me? The JLF-" Lelouch snapped his eyes open, interrupting,

"We can't just yet." he announced, closing the shield over the ship holding the Knightmares.

"Cornellia made her move sooner then I expected." he admitted, "If we go now," he paused before continuing.

"none of us will get out alive."

* * *

"Commence covering fire." Suzaku's commander ordered, making him pause momentarily as they moved into position, facing the waters.

"Our orders restrict us to a single magazine of micro bullets. Take care not to set fire to the liquid Sakuradite." Suzaku froze as his fellow Knightmares, both land and aquatic, began firing at the ship facing them. His fists shook as he whispered to himself,

"This isn't a fight..." his thoughts were interrupted by Cecile appearing on his screen.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi." Suzaku dragged his eyes to meet hers. She stared at him hard, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"It may be hard, but you are a career soldier." she reminded him, as he nodded, shaking his thoughts away.

"Yes. I know." he said more to himself, as he aimed at the ship, where men began to throw themselves out of to avoid getting shot.

* * *

Genera Katase knitted his eyebrows together in frustration, sitting at his desk on board.

"There's been a leak!" he snapped, his ees falling on his right hand man, "Where's Tohdoh?" he demanded, as his eyes drew away.

"He's still missing, along with the Four Holy Swords." he clenched his teeth as he banged his clenched fist on the table hard, roaring,

"Kyoto! They said that they'd send help!"

"Yes," his man agreed, before adding dejectivly, "but we have no way of contacting them." his eyes narrowed as he concluded outragously,

"Then we're to be sacrificed?!" he recieved no reply, as he leaned back and rubbed his forehead, coming to the only option that held the smallest of hopes.

* * *

Suzaku paused his firing as he heard interferance on his radio.

"Stop...tak...ple..." as it became clearer, Suzaku's eyes widened in relief.

"This is the Japanese liberation Front! We surrender!" Suzaku opened his communications with his commander,

"Commander, they're broadcasting their surrender on the open channel!" he informed him, freezing at the answer.

"Ignore it." the pure bluntness of the order made Suzaku's eyes widen even more in disbelief.

"But-" Suzaku's hands became limp as he saw the ship begin to head straight for the harbour in their hesitation.

"See?" his commander sighed, "They're just trying to buy time." he explained as Suzaku dragged his hands back to his aiming controls.

"Keep going, carry out your orders."

* * *

"Dammit!" Ohgi cursed as the ship headed into the harbour. "We're going to be too late! When is Zero planning on moving out?!" Diethard's eyes coolly took in his curses, as he casually announced,

"I just hope to God that Zero doesn't think this will all work itself out."

* * *

"The Knightmare's are on the ship!" the call came through to Lelouch.

Lelouch calmly took in the Britannian frames boarding the ship, holding the detonator in one hand.

"I see. There is only on way out, correct?" They won't risk igniting the liquid Sakuradite." he mused, pausing as Amaya came through.

"Are you sure....Zero?" she asked quietly, as Lelouch nodded Solemnly.

"I'm afraid so, Q-1..." he answered lowly, as another call came through from Ohgi.

"Zero! We've got to-"

"I know. Move out." he interrupted, as he pressed the trigger.

Lelouc watched silently, as instantaneously, like a blooming flower, the light of the exploding Sakuradite swallowed the ship whole, causing a great explosion of water as well, making the waves to grow larger and angrier then before.

"A fitting end for the JLF." Lelouch concluded, not taking his eyes away from the deathly, yet beautiful explosion."They blew themselves up, taking as many Britannian Units with them as possible." there was a shocked pause from Ohgi, as he finally answered,

"But there was no indication of that!" Ignoring Ohgi's answer, lelouch turned back to the matters at hand.

""We're breaking into Cornelia's stronghold!" he announced, as the small ship holding their Knightmares sped forward, "Never mind anything else!"

* * *

Amaya, in the Roiyaru Kakumi closed her eyes momentarily, wearing her flexible battle suit of a blue top, black shorts and fingerless gloves, and her combat boots, as her fists clenched the controls.

"We must focus on our goal above all else!" Zero, or Lelouch announced on the intercom, causing Amaya to raise her head in determination, her emerald eyes holding a burning fire.

"If you wish to avenge the JLF'S honour, capture Cornelia!" Amaya gripped her controls tighter, the adrenaline pumping through her now, just waiting for the door in front of her to open, to lead the Knightmares behind her, including Kallen, into battle.

"Show them our power and the strength of our resolve!"

* * *

Diethard ran forward, mouth open at the explosion, a strange smile coming onto his face, as Ohgi whispered, slightly horrofied,

"This is just like Narita!" Diethard's smile only grew, his eyes wide as he surveyed battle.

"Just as I predicted!" he smirked as he jumped onto the ladder from their platform, holding the edges and speeding down.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Ohgi demanded, but Diethard wasn't listening. He was too absorbed in his thoughts.

'_They used the JLF as bait, then moved on the lightly-guarded base.' _he smirked as he glanced at the smoke again, billowing up into the sky.

'_It's a by-the-book strategy, and a weak one at that!'_ he chuckled as he leaped onto the ground, avoiding the bullets Ohgi shot at him.

"You're running away?! HEY!" He roared from above, as Diethard sped away, dodgint the bullets.

'_Yes,'_ he whispered in his head, an excited smile coming onto his face. '_Why not thin the enemy's ranks, while you're at it?'_ he thought. as he ran by the various loading containers in the harbor like a mad man, a grin still on his lips.

_'Use the useless JLF as a living trap!_' he smirked, '_Zero's an amazing scoop. Chaos incarnate!_' Diethard felt a familiar, yet unfamiliar tingle in his chest, gradually building, like a fire.

'_More! Show me more of the world your alter ego will create!' _Diethard laughed, as he ran faster, disappearing within the warehouses.

* * *

Suzaku sat stunned, the explosion replaying in his mind like a movie, barely noticing or registering the ship landing onto the base, or the various orders yelled by his commander.

"Dis you really blow yourself up, Major General Katase?" he whispered, memories of the man from hsi childhood flitting through his mind. He was torn from this, as he saw an explosion at base flare the night. Suzaku sat in numb silence for a moment, as he finally understood what was happening, and who he was dealing with.

"My God," he whispered, his forest green eyes betraying his surprise. "they used the tanker as a diversion!?"

* * *

Amaya smirked as Lelouch called her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as the door began to open revealing the battlefield.

"I was born ready." she smirked, as she launched herself into the field, followed by the Guren.

"Knock the knightmares into the sea, before the pilots can reach them!" he ordered, as he launched forward himself.

"Q-1, come with me!" Amaya nodded,

"Hai!" she answered, as they moved forward, turning her communications to kALLEN,

"You head things here, okay, Kallen?" she ordered, as she slashed through an enemy Knightmare.

"Sure!" was the determined answer.

* * *

Cornelia grit her teeth, as Darlton entered his frame, ordering,

"Emergency positions! form a defensive line!" Cornelia turned, clenching her fists as she hissed,

"Where did they hear abut this?!" as Guilford came up behind her urgently, calling,

"Your Highness!" she turned as her eyes fixed on him.

"Prepare my frame, Guilford." she ordered, as she moved to her hanger, ignoring his surprise.

"Your Highness!" he pleaded, catching up with her.

"I'll bet anything that that damned Roiyaru will be there!" she hissed, her eyes holding a fire.

"You mean, the Lady of Zero?" Guilford gasped, as she glared at him.

"I have unfinished business with her." she snapped, as she climbed into the cockpit, determined.

"Your Highness!" he called as he climbed into his own, "we can take care of this!"

"Shut up!" she snapped again, "Do you think I will allow them to mock me again?!" she snapped, as she blew through the wall onto the battlefield.

"I haven't even started yet!" she snapped, as her eyes landed onto the Knightmare which held zero, it's definitive, decorative head a giveaway.

Using her slash harkens, she caught his left arm, ripping it from the frame, spitting

"Did you think you could beat me in a battle of Knightmares?!" she demanded, however, pausing as slash harkens wrapped around her frame's arms and chest.

Glancing behind Zero's frame, her eyes widened at the royal blue frame...

"YOU AGAIN!" she roared, as the frame dragged hers forward. She clenched her teeth as Zero ordered coldly,

"Crush the hatch and drag her out."

* * *

Amaya nodded slightly from her position, pausing momentarily at his continued to drag he frame closer, to get to the hatch, holding out her right, metal hand to catch the hatch with. And then she noted Lelouch's pause from his frame. Questionable, she momentarily turned to him, keeping an eye on Cornelia. And then she heard him say it.

"Shirley...?" turning wildly to where he was, she tought she glanced the girl, before suddenly, something appeared over them, a white blur, catching Lelouch's frames head, forcing it to the ground, and dragging it a few metres. And then Amaya recognised it, as it came to a stop.

"You..." she growled, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the Lancelot.

"Zero, what you're doing won't change a thing!" The pilot announced, anger obvious in his tone. "You think the ends justify the means, so how can you understand how the innocent bystanders feel?" he spat, as he attacked the frame again, kicking it into the air, and throwing it into a container.

"ZERO!" Amaya yelled, as suddenly Cornelia struck, throwing her spear upwards, stopping her hand touching the chest.

"This is payback for Narita!" Cornelia called out coldly, as Amaya found herself momentarily trapped, watching Lelouch battle the Lancelot.

* * *

"You again, you damned white-head?" Lelouch roared, anger flaring at the sight of the pilot who nearly killed Amaya, and always seemed to get in his way.

"Have you no qualms with using living people as your bait?" the pilot demanded, as it suddenly nearly ripped his remaining arm off with a punch.

"You're just a murderer!" the pilot spat, as he threw him again to the ground, leaving his frame to lose it's other arm, and collapse to a kneeling position.

"What a hypocrite!" Lelouch hissed, causing the pilot to pause. "Who was the one who shot an unarmed woman?" the frame paused, not responding, as Lelouch continued in anger,

"Why are you always in my way?" his instant response of anger,

"Why do you insist on spilling the blood of innocents?" Lelouch clenched his fists as he hissed again,

"If not for you..." the pilot snapped in an equally frustrated tone,

"It's all your fault!" at this, Lelouch activate4d his slash harken again, aiming just over his left shoulder, and his aim was true. It hit the side of a far off container, and it began to pull Lelouch to safety.

However, jsut as he was flying through mid air, something caught around his right leg...Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized the Lancelot had aimed it's own slash harken, and had pulled his left leg off, sending Lelouch crasing to the ground.

Lelouch cried out as his frame hit the ground, his hatch coming off his frame, and speeding across the concrete, causing Lelouch to crash into every corner at every movement. As the hatch came to a stop, the door hissed open.

Lelouch did not have the energy to move, as he felt cool air around him, as darkness enclosed him...

* * *

Amaya hissed as the Lancelot began attacking Lelouch, finally managing to pull away from Cornelia.

"And so we meet again, Cornelia." she hissed, as Cornelia moved to block her from intervening with the fight.

"Indeed we do..." there was a puase, which made Amaya smirk.

"What's the matter, Cornelia?" she jeered. "Don't know what to call me?"

"I call people like you swine!" Cornelia snapped, moving forward with her spear. Amaya caught it, and held it in one place with her right hand, smirking.

"And I call that, a very bad move." she declared as she activated her right hand. Sparks flew over her hand for a moment, as the spear crumpled like tinfoil in her hand, causing Cornelia to withdraw her grasp, and hiss in anger.

Amaya's smirk fell as she watched in horror, as Lelouch used his slash harken to escape...and the Lancelot catch his leg, causing him to crash to the ground.

"NO!" she roared, as she launched herself past Cornelia, to follow heard the pilot say almost softly,

"Zero, this is the end of you." this infuruated her more, as Cornelia yelled,

"Lancelot, behind you!" the Lancelot turned just in time, meeting her head on wiht her radiation pulse emitter crashing against his arm.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH ZERO!" she roared, her eyes a blazing emerald fire, as the Lancelot pushed her away, jumping onto a container, followed by Amaya. Amaya quickly opened the communications with Kallen.

"KALLEN!" she screeched, "GET DOWN HERE! THE LANCELOT," she paused as she dodged a slash harken, aiming her own, and catching his arm. "I NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"Right, I'll be there in a minute!" Amaya felt her pulse quicken as she aimed a kick at his legs, but he jumped, aiming a mounch at her, which she dodged again.

"Hurry!" she pleaded, as Kallen nodded, cutting communication. Amaya saw Cornelia speedily returning to base, as Amaya turned her attention fully back to the Lancelot, anger pulsing through her veins.

"You..." she growled, summoning her sword. "Why don't you just _die_, like a normal person would?!" with that, she lunged at him, burying her sword deep into his right arm, and dragging in down the middle, shredding the arm, rendering it useless.

The Lancelot tried to grab at her with it's right, but Amaya quickly pulled her sword back, retreating a few fee, seeing the sparks fly out of it's arm. Amaya smirked as she saw a flash of red coming her way.

"If I ever come across you again, or if I ever find out who you REALLY are, you-are-going-_down._" she hissed, as the Guren jumped before her.

"I'm here, go!" Kallen urged, as she engaged a stunned Lancelot. Amaya wasted no time, hurrying to the far location to where Lelouch lay.

* * *

2 minutes later, Amaya paused around the bend of where Lelouch lay, jumping from the Roiyaru, remembering her mask, (Lelouch always persisted the importance of it at ALL times,), and glanced around the corner, her eyes widening at the sight.

It was Shirley, holding a gun, pointed at an unconcious Zero's head. Amaya's eyes widened even more as she saw his mask slipping. Her heart beat a mile a minute, as she quickly pulled out her own gun strapped to her leg, taking a deep breath, and throwing herself around the corner.

"Drop the gun!" she ordered, her Fujiwara voice, much stronger and forceful, emerging. Shirley's eyes widened, as she glanced at her.

"The Lady of Zero!" she whispered, as she took a step back. Amaya took two steps forward, pausing just feet from Lelouch, she pointed the hun directly at Shirley's heart.

"I don't like repeating myself." she said coldly, mentally wincing at the name. Shirley didn't listen, only biting her lip.

"You're the one who was at Narita, weren't you?" she whispered, not dragging her eyes away. "You pilot the blue frame, you're a Fujiwara!" Amaya's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." she said shortly. "You were at Kawaguchi, weren't you? With that xenophobic girl, weren't you?" she asked coldly, earning a nod, and a gulp. Amaya felt her hands tremble slightly, as she gripped the gun tighter.

"Leave. Now." she ordered, glancing momentarily at the mask, seeing it slip slightly, seeing the black mouth covering Lelouch wore. Shirley hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you!" she pleaded, clutching the gun tighter. Shirley hesitated, and to Amaya's relief, she lay the gun on the floor. Amaya took a step forward.

"Good. Now go." Shirley looked at her, her eyes searching for hers. "Don't involve yourself in this war." Amaya stated softly. "You have something I never had. You have a choice." Shirley's mouth opened slightly, as she echoed,

"A choice?" Amaya nodded.

"You can ether stay here, and I will be forced to shoot you," Amaya tried to say calmly, "or you can walk away." Shirley paused for a few seconds, as Amaya glanced again at Lelouch's mask, which by some miracle, was hanging on, but one more move of his head...

Shirley finally took a step back, as Amaya took a mental sigh of relief. She nodded to Shirley as she took another step.

"Good choice." she smiled softly, as she moved next to Lelouch. Shirley glanced at her once more, and at Zero, and took another step back.

"You're not like they say on the news." she smiled softly, as Amaya raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I don't know...they may have been very accurate." she said softly, her breath turning to mist in the cold. She glanced as Shirley ran away finally, disappearing around a corner.

Amaya sighed in relieve, as she bent down for a moment, gently fitting the mask back on his head, placing the gun beside her. No sooner had she done this, that she heard a cold voice announce,

"Stop right there." She paused, as she slowly and reluctantly lifted her hands from the mask, turning slightly to see who it was.

Who she saw, was a tanned skinned woman, with soft blue hair in a ponytail, and golden eagle eyes watching her. She felt panic rise in her throat as she held a gun to her head.

"Stand." she demanded. Amaya paused a moment. "Or I'll shoot him." she added darkly, moving forward. Amaya reluctantly stood, clenching her teeth at the gun just beside her.

"You're the Lady of Zero?" she smirked. Amaya glared, as she moved to Lelouch. "And Zero..." she whispered as she bent down to him, gun to his head.

"Don't touch him!" she hissed, unable to hold it back. The woman chuckled.

"Oh I won't harm him; it'll be better if he's alive, and you too...I'll hand in both Zero and his Lady, I'll be elevated to the Noble ranks!" she whispered, beaming slowly, as she removed the mask. Amaya winced, now knowing what she had to do, slowly reaching for the gun at her feet.

"_He's _Zero?!" she whispered excitably, not glancing at Amaya, who was halfway there. "Dear lord, I never thought the student would actually be Zero!" she laughed, as she grabbed him by his hair, to get a closer look at the unconscious boy. "Britannian too..." she muttered to herself, smiling. "As long as he is Zero..." she paused as Amaya stood again, gun aloft, not smiling.

"You made a mistake." she said coldly, as the woman paled. "You should have dealt with me first." the woman clenched her teeth in anger, as she stood as well.

"It's a pity you had to remove the mask." she continued, eyes behind her mask meeting hers.

"Damn you..." she hissed, as Amaya showed no emotion.

"You should have known, I wouldn't let you touch him." she said coldly, as the woman suddenly darted for her gun, and Amaya shot.

* * *

Suzaku clenched his teeth, as he blocked another attack from the red Guren. They had been fighting for half an hour now, and it wasn't showing any signs of ending soon ether.

The Guren moved back into the smoke, disappearing, and Suzaku moved to follow...

"Don't get in too deep!" his commander reminded him, causing him to pause. "We must focus on protecting the Vicereine!" Suzaku clenched his fists in anger, as he answered,

"Yes, my Lord." and began to return to base.

He was still shaken by her words...

_"If I ever come across you again, or if I ever find out who you REALLY are, you-are-going-__down."_

Suzaku shook his head, determined to forget them, concentrating on returning to base.

* * *

Amaya glanced up from tending to Lelouch's injuries as the communicator rang. C.C, who had arrived just moments before answered,

"Ohgi. it's me, C.C." she announced, as she finished up, Lelouch nodding his thanks. Amaya listened in on the call, hearing Ohgi ask urgently,

"What happened to Zero?"C.C sighed as she answered, fidgeting with her hat,

"He's alright, but immobile. You'll have to give the order to retreat, we'll be wiped out if we delay any longer."

"Y-yeah...Got it" Ohgi answered awkwardly, as they cut communication. C.C glanced at Lelouch, as he picked up his helmet.

"Was that alright?" he glanced at her for a moment.

"Oh, y-yes..." he said quietly, as Amaya glanced at him a moment.

"It's unusual for you to be so disturbed as to be unable to give orders." C.C mused, as Amaya nodded.

"No! My guns gone." he announced. Amaya sighed as she stood, taking it out of her pocket. Lelouch glanced at it, and back at her.

"It was Shirley." she confirmed, as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"Did she see-"

"No." she shook her head. "I prevented that, and she got away..." he nodded, noticing Amaya's pause.

"What else?" Amaya shuffled for a moment under his gaze.

"A woman did see it." she said quietly, as Lelouch sighed."I took care of her." he glanced at her.

"You took care of her?" he asked quietly. She nodded silently. He returned the nod, as he glanced at the sky.

"So there's nothing to worry about." he determined. Amaya nodded. He smiled.

"Amaya." She looked up.

"Would you like to meet Nunnally?"

* * *

Lelouch smiled at Nunnally, as he entered the living room. She smiled in his direction.

"You're home late, again, Lelouch!" she smiled, as he sat down next to her.

"I apologize, Nunnally." he smiled, clutching her hand. "But I believe I have something that will make up for it." Nunnally looked quizzingly at him, as he indicated for Amaya to come in.

Amaya glanced at Nunnally, and silently moved forward. Nunnally sat silently, confused.

Amaya kneeled before her, and silently took her hands, placing them against her own. Nunnally looked confused, as Amaya began to sing softly,

"Say, say, oh Nunnally..." Nunnally froze, as Amaya clapped against her hands four times, as she continued, smiling softly,

"Come out and play with me..." She clapped her left hand over Nunnally's right, as she slowly followed suit, beginning to whisper the words of the song they used to sing when they played this.

"Bring out your dollies three..." Nunnally whispered, as they picked up the pace slightly, Amaya beaming at her, Lelouch noted with a smile

"Climb up my apple tree.

Slide down my rainbow

Into my cellar door.

And we'll be best friends

Forevermore, one two three four!"

as they ended the song, they clapped their hands together four times. They stayed in that position for awhile, as slowly, Nunnally held her hands in disbelief.

"It can't be..." she whispered, as Amaya touched her cheek, a tear falling down her own.

"You've become so beautiful, Nunnally..." she whispered, as Nunnally felt her hands.

"It is you..." Nunnally whispered, tears squeezing from her own eyes as Amaya nodded.

"Amaya..."

"It's me, Nunnally." there was a moments pause, as Nunnally threw herself forward, pulling Amaya into a crushing hug, which she returned.

Lelouch smiled at their reunion, a gentle gaze in his violet eyes as he took in the emotion from them.

* * *

As Nunnally gradually calmed down enough for her not to have to cling to Amaya, but simply hold her hand as they sat, they 'explained' what happened to Amaya.

She had escaped from her family thanks to her mother, and came to the new Area 11 under the alias Amaya Warrington.

A Japanese group that supported her mother had taken care of her financially, and she had found out Lelouch was alive when she had come to the Tokyo Settlement for a weekend visit.

She then decided to move to Ashford.

Nunnally nodded eagerly, beaming.

"I'm so glad, Amaya." she smiled, as Lelouch grinned at her. "I thought you were dead..." Amaya smiled sadly as she gripped her hand.

"I thought you were dead, Nunnally." she said softly, as Lelouch nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Suzaku must be so happy you're here!" she announced, as Lelouch and Amaya exchanged glances.

"Nunnally..." Lelouch began as he leaned forward. Nunnally turned to him.

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"Suzaku doesn't know." Nunnally remained puzzled, before realization dawned.

"It's not why you think Nunnally," Amaya explained. "it's just...he works for the engineering department, and well..." she looked at Lelouch desperately.

"She's afraid it might leak into the base." he said bluntly. Nunnally opened her mouth in surprise.

"You know how easily this could happen." Amaya reasoned, "And my father, well...he'd find out easily, wouldn't he?" she sighed. Nunnally slowly nodded in agreement.

"I....I understand..." she said slowly. "So...he doesn't recognize you?"

"Oh, he did." Amaya sighed. "Lelouch told him that years ago he thought I was...well, me, and i'm not that Amaya. I just look like her and share the same name."

"And she's wearing eye changing contacts." Lelouch added, as Amaya nodded. Nunnally slowly nodded in understanding.

"I see..." she whispered, not fooling Amaya nor Lelouch.

"Nunnally, it's just because of this..."

"Lady of Zero." Lelouch threw in seriously. Amaya glared at him as he smirked. Nunnally nodded.

"Oh I see. She's a Fujiwara too, right?"

"Supposedly." Amaya sighed. "But if I'm found...well, it won't be hard to point the finger of blame at me." Nunnally smiled as she took her hand again.

"I understand Amaya. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." Amaya smiled as she replied,

"And I won't tell anyone anything about you, 7th Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia." she smiled as Nunnally blushed at her title. Lelouch smiled as he looked at his watch.

"My, it's 1 in the morning! Nunnally, I think it's time for bed." Nunnally turned to Lelouch,

"But Luuuuluuuuuuuu!" she pleaded, with a wobbling chin. Lelouch shook his head.

"Nope, time for bed." he insisted, as Amaya groaned.

"But it's too late for Amaya to go home!" Nunnally persisted. Lelouch glanced to Amaya, contmplating. Finally, he sighed.

"I suppose tonight Amaya could stay...." Amaya grinned as Nunnally smiled.

"Thanks, Lulu." she winked, as he winced at his nickname. He rolled his eyes, smirking as he replied,

"No problem, my Lady." earning him a glare of his own.

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he opened the door to the spare room, Amaya following.

"Thanks." she smiled, as she entered the simple room.

"No problem." Lelouch replied, as he gave her a spare uniform for the next day, which she took gratefully. She paused as she plaed them on the table.

"...Tomorrow," she turned to Lelouch, avoiding eyecontact, "I was thinking on visiting the Fujiwara graves..." Lelouch raised an eyebrow of intrigue.

"Why?" he quiered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door. She paused, shuffling uncomfortingly.

"Well...I missed going on the Bon Festival..." she said quietly. "It's the day you honour your ancestors..." Lelouch nodded slightly.

"And well, in all honesty, I just need some time to think." Lelouch gazed at her for a second, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"Go." he said softly, as Amaya smiled painfully back.

"Thanks, Lelouch." she whispered, as he turned, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, she had left, leaving a goodbye note on the bed, saying she would see him later.

He stood there awhile, uncomfortably holding the letter, his eyes glazed over.

"_I just needed some time to think..." _

_"It is too late for me, as it is for you, to turn back now."_

_"That's why I've thrown away my old life. That's why I've abandoned my other family. That's why I've killed so many people..."_

Lelouch sighed as he changed into black jeans, shirt and red jacket, watched by C.C.

"You're leaving school again?" she asked, messing with her hair, as she donned a new outfit, looking lolita now opposed to her prison suit.

Lelouch nodded, as he headed for the door, to the trainstation, C.C shrugging.

"Might as well come along." she sighed, following.

* * *

Amaya paused as she reached the top of the long staircase, heading down the winding path surrounded by trees.

She had taken this route long ago, and had continued to take it when ever she came. For 5 minutes down the path, once led to a beautiful home.

It was a typical, Japanese style home, but much larger, holding anything from 40-50 rooms. It's walls were a bright white, and it's roof a dark red. The fusuma doors were a crisp, creamy white, with slight designs you could only see close up. Inside, it was warm, and beautiful, holding many artifacts, paintings and stories telling of the family who claimed the home as their own for centuries...

Now, the home was gone. Amaya always paused as she came to the huge, empty space where the house once stood. In its spae, stood nothing. Just charred ground, the tres blowing softly around the area, whispering the tale of what had occured.

Amaya stood there a moment, before moving to a path to the right, leading her to the graves site.

As she finally stood before the entrance, she instictfully went to the most recent, a large monument. The Britannians had at least thrown a measly monument in for her family...

Amaya paused before it, silently for a monument, bowing her head before it.

She stared at it a moment more, before pausing at hearing a chuckle and a clap...from behind her.

* * *

Euphemia shuffled uncomfortably, sitting under a huge Britannian flag. Beside her sat hr sister, Cornelia, who sat intentivly listening to Guilford before them.

"Both this last attack and the Narita incident were aimed at you, Your Highness.: he explained, causing Euphemia's eyes to widen, and her sister's to narrow.

"It's normal to aim for the leader in battle." Cornelia answered calmly, as Euphemia's eyes darted to her, her hands clenched on her lap. Guilford responded immediatly,

"The same was true of prince Clovis, though." Euphemia's eyes drifted to the floor, as Cornelia clenched the arms of her seat tightly. There was a moment of tension, as Darlton stood forward, announcing gravely,

"It's possible that Zero is motivated by a personal grudge against the Royal Family, rather then Britannia itself." Euphemia's mouth opened in shock, and her eyes widened.

"A grudge?" she echoed, as the memory of Zero flashed through her mind.

_"Euphemia…you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners…you haven't changed." _And suddenly, someone flashed through her mind. Someone who made her arms go limp at the very though of, and her eyes widen more so.

'_No..._' she whispered to herself, as she clenched her hands tighter. '_It can't be...'_

"Be careful, Euphie." Euphemia raised her head out of her thoughts, seeing Cornelia watching her intently, standing and walking towards her.

"Hm?" she asked, as she placed a hand on her cheek affectionately.

"I don't want anything like the hotel-jacking to happen again." she said softly, her eyes not straying from hers.

"Would you like to have some Knights assigned to you?" Guilford suggested, as Euphemia blinked in surprise.

"Knights?" she repeated, as Cornelia began paying serious attention to the matter.

"We could have some Personal Knights assigned to you as personal bodyguards," he explained, "and when you assembly your Honor Guard, they would be at it's heart." Euphemia's eyes lowered as he continued,

"As Deputy Vicereine, you have that right, Princess Euphemia."

* * *

Lelouch stared out of the window in thought, aboard the train to Honshu. Across from him sat C.C, staring at him, apparently bored.

"Do you like this 'Amaya' girl?" she asked out of interest, Lelouch's eyes darting to her in indignance.

"I...not like that!" he insisted, as C.C's eyes did not stray from his.

"Do you hate her?" at this he turned his full attention to her, his eyesbrows knitting angrily.

"Of course not!" he objected, as C.C cocked her head to the side.

"Is that why you are going to Honshu?" Lelouch did not answer, as he turned back to the window.

"I am going to Honshu, because I don't want her to be alone. She is obviously dealing with some recent issues and decisions." he sighed, as C.C stared, and asked a shocking question.

"What if she chooses the decision you don't want?" Lelouch's eyes snapped back to her as the decision C.C was talking about echoed through his mind.

_"Amaya, if you wish to turn back now, now is the time." _C.C continued to stare at him as she continued.

"Which do you want her to make? To stay, or to leave?" Lelouch was silent for a moment.

"I want her to leave of course." he said softly. "I don't want her to be hurt..." C.C was silent for a moment as she announced,

"You should stay away from those you don't wish to lose." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as C.C's eyes drifted for a second, glazing in something Lelouch never saw before...reminisence.

"Do you speak from personal experiance?" he asked lowly, as her eyes drifted back to his.

She never answered his question.

* * *

"This Lelouch seems like a terrible person." the stranger announced, taking a step towards her., smirking. Amaya's eyes widened, as she took a step back.

"How do you know-"

"He lied to you, right?" the man interrupted, cocking his head to the side, his eyes hidden beneath a visor, his white hair held back. "He was Zero all this time..." Amaya swallowed as she demanded,

"Who are you?" the man only smirked as he crossed his arms.

"That man tricked you into killing many, many people..." he shook his head as he chuckled, "That is unforgivable." Amaya took a step back as he continued,

"I'll have to punish you both." the man took a step forward as he said this, Amaya's eyes widening.

"Us both?" she echoed, her hands shaking, her mind spinnina at his words, muddling up her thoughts-

"What a manipulative girl you are..." he smirked, zeroing in on her vulnerability. "You just had to know who he was...you suspected Zero for being Lelouch for ages before asking him...and then you knew, you continued to kill for him..."

"No...I, I had to..." she whispered, holding her head and shaking it as she took a step back, closing her eyes tightly, not believing him, yet...

"And now you use your dead family as an excuse to kill?" he sighed, as her eyes widened, turning to the graves.

"How long do you intend to play the Tragic Heroine?" he sighed as she searched for words.

"No, no, NO, I don't use them as an 'excuse!'" she cried out, grasping her hair. "That's not what I think!"

"You're a murderer." he said simply. "You're no heroine. You're an evil witch." Amaya shook, her mind overturning with thoughts, some not even her own, others she wouldn't believe-

She did not see him take another step closer, now standing right in front of her.

"You knew he was nothing but a murderer, and yet you continued to sty be his side, helping him." Her eyes began to leak tears as he leaned down to her face, whispering almost delightfully,

"You must be punished."

* * *

Lelouch frowned, stepping before the gravesite, and seeing no sign of Amaya.

"She should be here." he said suspiciously, glancing at his watch, as they returned to the front of the former home. C.C shrugged.

"Nothing for it but to split up." she announced, as Lelouch glanced at her and nodded.

"You remember how Amaya looks?" he confirmed, as C.C shook her head.

"Now you ask me?" she chuckled, as they went seperate ways.

Lelouch frowned as he wandered his way down to the area below the mountain where the gravesite was and the former Fujiwara residence.

'_She had to be there...she wouldn't lie over coming to see her family's graves.'_ he determined, in thought. '_Unless...'_ he paused as another thought entered his mind.

'_She came...and something happened.' _he paused as his phone rang. Glancing at the screen, his eyes widened as he saw it was Amaya.

"Amaya, where are you?" he instintly asked, his blood freezing as a voice, not Amaya's, chuckled down the phone,

"Ohh...I wonder..." he instantly turned to where the voice originated, and his eyes narrowed at seeing a stranger standing at the end of the road, holding Amaya's dark navy phone.

"Who are you?" he demanded, as the man hung up the phone and threw it at his feet. Lelouch glared at the man, seeing him smirk knowingly.

"Bastard!" he cursed, his eyes meeting with the visor of the strangers. "What have you done with Amaya?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. The man smiled, as he began clapping by hie ear, his white hair held back, over his headspeakers as he laughed,

"How nice! What a scary face!" he smirked as he continued, sadistly, "The face says you're womans been stolen, and you're out for blood!" Lelouch gritted his teeth as he stood forward, demanding again, loudly,

"WHERE'S AMAYA?" The man continued to smirk as he answered teasingly,

"Want to know? Well then..." he continued, reaching into his pocket. "Let's have a match over it." he smirked as he held a chess piece of a Knight between his fingers, making Lelouch clench his fists.

"I hear you're good."

* * *

C.C stood emotionlessly as she stood before a man on a bike she came across, and had asked if he had seen her, and he in return asked if she had a picture. She thought for a moment before answering,

"I don't have a picture. I could draw her in Batuan style." the man frowned as he answered angrily,

"And I should wait until you're done drawing her? Forget it." he shook his head as he pointed to the escalater box to get to the top of the mountain. "Why don't you look for her from hgh up?" C.C glanced at the box, sighing.

"Ver well. that's enough." however, her eyes widened at the sight of someone from her past...and he was with Lelouch.

"Dear God...Mao?"

* * *

Lelouch suspiciously took the man in as they sat opposite eachother on the tram-like vehicle to the top of the mountain.

_'__Who is this man?' _he wondered, as he glanced down at the chess board, moving his knight forward two places.

'_I suppose this chess is merely a trap. His true goal is to take me to a secluded area...' _his thoughts were interrupted as he raised his head, saying randomly,

"This is the first time I've played this game." Lelouch did not reply, as he concentrated on the game.

'_Did he call my cell phone to intimidate me? No,'_ he decided, '_it was because he didn't know what I looked like. That means he didn't have time to get a picture of me. This is no meticulously- planned encounter. If that's the case...' _

"Thought you could take advantage of me?" the man smiled, as Lelouch looked up, shocked. "You should focus on the game, don't you think? You're gonna lose." he smirked, as he moved another piece. lelouch gritted his teeth as he forced out,

"What do you mean, this is your first time?" as he moved another piece of his own.

* * *

C.C sped up the mountain, on the bike she had stolen from the man. Her heart was pumping in anxiety as to why Mao was there.

_'Lelouch, no one can win against Mao, least of all you.'_ she thought anxiously, as she picked up speed to catch up with them.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes widened as he took in the board.

'_Impossible...' _he whispered as Mao slowly began to smirk. '_I...lost?'_ the man chuckled as he moved his own piece before his king, checkmate.

"Hey," he laughed tautingly, as Lelouch clenched his fists. "does this mean I win?" as he finished this, the tram slowed to a stop, causing the chess board to knock over, sending the pieces everywhere.

'_He saw through me completely!' _he whispered to himself as he could not look away from the board. '_Just who is this guy?'_

"Didn't C.C tell you?" he asked, shocking Lelouch to his core.

"Well done!" he laughed as Lelouch paled, beginning to clap again. "You managed to think up fourteen possibilities as to who I am in an instant! And one of them's right too!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he moved his visor down, revealing...

the violet Geass symbol. Lelouch, in shock activated his own, as he moved his visor up again.

'_A geass user?' _he cursed as he chuckled,

"Whoops! You can't use your Geass unless you look directly into the target's eyes." he lifted a hand with a shrug. "I know all these little rules, you see." Lelouch's blood ran cold as he came to a horrifying conclusion.

"You read my mind?" the mans lips curled into a sneer as he answered,

"That's the power of my Geass." his blood boiled as he stood, clenching his fists, his eyes burning as he demanded,

"Did you shoot Amaya? Did you..." he shuddered as he continued, "Did you kill Amaya?! If you did, so help me God-"

"Of course not." the man interrupted, leaning back, relaxing. Lelouch's eyes widened as he glanced outside the window behind him, for there, just arriving...was Amaya, staring in at him, biting her lip anxiously.

"Amaya..." he whispered, becoming limp as the man stated,

"Well then, let's start the litle game, shall we?" Lelouch felt dread enter him as Amaya held up a gun, and the man egan to clap again.

* * *

Ohgi stood still, watching the harbor, hearing the seagulls caw.

"Zero..." he whispered to himself."You weren't yourself yesterday...Why do I get that feeling?" he paused as something caught his attention.

A trail of blood. His eyes widened as he followed the trail of blood, and found himself standing over a woman with soft blue hair.

"Are you alright?" he gasped as he jumped down to her, holding her by his arm, checking her over. She was unconcious, as he yelled "Wake up! Hey!" His eyes widened as she began to groan slightly, exclaiming moreso to himself,

"She's alive!" he paused however, as she murmured,

"I see...you are...Zero!" he froze in complete shock, staring at the woman.

* * *

"Amaya..." Lelouch whispered, as he stood before her, a few steps below her, and behind him, the strange man.

"Lelouch..." she whispered, her eyes meeting his, as she trembled, holding her gun.

"Use your Geass." the man suggested, smirking playfully. "You haven't used it on her yet, have you?" Lelouch gritted his teeth as he added thoughtfully. "But then, if you do, I'll shoot you where you stand." with that sid, he raised his own gun.

'_Is it only my conscious mind he can read_?' Lelouch wondered desperately, '_Are there any limits to it's use, like mine? What's his time line, and how long can he keep it up?' _His mind turned to another question, '_What does he want anyway? If he wanted to kill me, then...' _the man laughed as he threw his arms out,

"Yes, think about it with your prized strategic mind! Let those cogs spin and spin away!" he laughed, as Lelouch gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Shut up!" he snapped, his eyes blazing, as he meet the cool smile of the man, who said softly, coolly,

"This is a fitting end for a thief like you." Lelouch blinked, wondering what on earth that meant, as Amaya said softly,

"Lulu, please, just let us die." Lelouch spun around in shock, his eyes meeting hers, as she pleaded,

"Let's repent, clense outselves of the sins we commited. We'll die together." Lelouch shook, not finding any words to say.

"...What?" he eventually asked hoarsely, as the man drawled,

"She's killed many people for you. One last night, to protect your secret." Lelouch winced as he turned back to Amaya, who immediatly pleaded,

"Please, Lulu, let's end it."

"Yes, yes, penance for your sins." the man smirked, as Lelouch turned to him.

"You bastard!" he spat. "What have you done to her?!" he paused as it all became clear to him, and it horrified him.

"You manipulated her thoughts!" he spat, a the man smirked.

"Yes, yes." he sang, clapping again.

"Don't let him fool you, Amaya!" he yelled to her, causing her to pause. "He's-"

"Actually, you fooled her." the man pointed out, as Amaya screamed,

"STOP IT!" She screamed, closing her eyes in frustration, as Lelouch took a determined step forwards.

"I've sinned too much, we both have!" she cried out, shaking like a leaf.

"Think of our world!" Lelouch pleaded, taking another step. Amaya paused, opening her eyes. "No war, no bloodshed. Everyone can be happy together-"

"My you've a way with words!" the man sighed. Lelouch ignored him, continuing,

"You, me, Nunnally and Kaguya together, happilly! We won't have to hide, we can be ourselves, together!"

What are you waiting for?!" the man snapped, becoming impatient. "KIill him! He's just a murderer!"

"He's not!" Amaya suddenly snapped, causing a silence to come over. "He's..." she whispered, almost to herself, "He's not..."

"What's with this girl?" the man sighed, "Her thoughts are all mixed up!" he shook his head as he moved towards the tram.

"You two, just work this out." he said, entering the tram.

"Amaya," Lelouch took a step forward again, as he continued, using this chance, "Do you want to kill me?" Slowly she shook her head. Lelouch smiled, as Amaya slowly lowered the gun, shaking her head, muttering,

"No...I won't..." Lelouch smiled as he placed a hand on the gun. Amaya glanced up at him, and let go, shaking as she fell forwards into his arms.

"Amaya!" Lelouch gasped, as the tram doors slid shut. Lelouch glanced around wildly, and gasped, seeing C.C at the controls. Apparently the man did too, running towards the window, a huge smile appearing, as he gasped,

"It is you! I've finally found you!" he gasped, as he threw away the visor and head speakers. C.C stepped forward, her gun raised as the tram slowly went down the track, the man not realizing, yelling,

"That dress is lovely, C.C, I'm coming to see you! I'll come back for you, I promise!" Lelouch stared at C.C, as she whispered,

"Mao...I can't believe you've come out into the world." Lelouch glanced back at the tram.

'_So that's his name...Mao.'_ he thought to himself, still holding Amaya.

"It's alright Amaya." he whispered, as she held onto him.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch...I almost..." she let out a sob, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You didn't." he said softly, placing a hand on her head, comfortingly. "You are too strong too." h whispered, as she looked up at him.

"I kill..." she whispered slowly. "I kill in the name of the Fujiwara..." Lelouch shook his head furiously.

"No. You fight in their name. You fight for what they fought for. You fight for justice." Amaya slowly nodded, shaking as Lelouch pulled her up.

"You're no murderer." he said softly, his eyes on hers. "You're too good to be a murderer." Amaya did not answer, still shaken.

Lelouch smiled, as they began to make their way back home.

* * *

GASP! SORRY FOR THE SLIGHTLY LATE UPDATE!

my da came round last minute to go out for dinner (and christmas shopping, i ended up buying mine, my sisters and my moms presents, and also got paid by him to wrap them...wow i have a pretty messed up family...when you can actually say, my dad paid me to wrap my own presents, nd buy them 2! god...), nd only just got back!

ANYWAY,

I'll try to update twice this week, (cause it's christmas),

and so, with that in mind,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *


	18. A Tale of Obsession

MERRY CHRISTMAS! KEPT MY PROMISE!!!!!

NOTICES!

1: animefan29: well, Lelouch was 17th in line to the throne, and i think the line of succession in first the children of the first wife, then second. seeing as lelouch was the 11th prince, but the 17th in line to the throne, that means that there are 6 princesses ahead of him, and as Nunnally was his only sister, that made ehr the 7th Princess. Marianne was the 5th wife, and so Nunnally technically isn't the 11th Princess just because Lelouch is the 11th Prince. Nunnally became the 87th in line after she became blind and crippled.

2: Lelouch-chan: yea, her name is Villetta Nu i think, I kept my promise, hope u have a merry x-mas!!!!!

3:Emolollipop: couldn't agree more!!!

4:Elviol vi Yogyakarta: lol, hope u got the email!!! enjoy the prezzie chapter, and a merry xmas!

5:Anonymous: lol, gd for u!!! hope u nd ur family hav a gd xmas!!!

6:bloodyknight85: sighs, silly viletta....but hey, as long as ohgi's happy!! merry xmas!!

7: Lord Alstreim: thanks, hope u enjoy the story, merry xmas!!!

**_I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY, MERRY X-MAS!!!

* * *

_**

"I'd just like to confirm one thing." Lelouch said finally, C.C sitting across from him on the train back to the Tokyow Settlement. Amaya sat ebside him, still weakened by what had occurred.

"Are you my enemy, or my alley?" C.C did not glance up, still looking outside the window, watching the speeding view of the Ghetto fly by.

"Where's this coming from?" she asked silently, as Lelouch leaned forward.

"That man, Mao, possessed a Geass which allowed him to read other people's minds." his eyes searched C.C's face as he asked, "Is that right?" C.C gave a short nod as she answered,

"Yes." still not looking at Lelouch as she continued, "The form of Geass varies from person to person." she paused as she added,

"In Mao's case, he can read the mind of anyone within 500 meters of him if he concentrates. If he wants, he can even penetrate the unconcious mind." at this, Lelouch glanced at Amaya, who shifted uncomfortably at the mention of that. C.C continued, concluding with a sigh,

"He's the ultimate enemy for someone like you, who fights using his brain." Lelouch frowned as he murmurred to himself,

"500 meters...Well, I thought there might be others like myself who can use the Geass." his eyes searched C.C's as he asked quietly,

"Did he have a contract with you as well?" C.C gave a stiff nod, saying softly,

"Eleven years ago." Lelouch let out a short chuckle as he noted,

"Then he's by far my superior." he gave a sigh as he asked, "Well, is this superior of mine an enemy?" C.C shook her head as she answered softly,

"Mao's after me. Though he may be an enemy, he won't try to kill you." Lelouch furrowed his brows as he snapped,

"I know that. If he wanted to, he could have simply told the Military who Zero really is..." he paused as his eyes met Amaya's, who sighed,

"Instead, he used me to get to you." she deducted simply, shaking her head slightly,as she turned to C.C. "Does he have any weaknesses to his Geass like Lelouch does?" C.C did not answer for awhile, finally answering,

"Mao's Geass is powerful indeed." she sighed, as she finally turned to face Lelouch and Amaya before continuing,

"He isn't restricted to a certain number of uses or direct eye contact, like you are." Lelouch frowned as he sighed,

"Then he has no weaknesses?" there was a pause as C.C averted her eyes, answering voidly,

"If I had to choose, I'd say the fact that he can't turn his power off." Lelouch's mouth opened slightly as Amaya's eyes widened, as C.C continued,

"He constantly hears the chatter of the minds that surrounds him, whether he wishes to or not." Amaya placed a hand over her mouth as she murmurred out loud,

"Dear God..." and with that, the room fell once more into silence.

* * *

The next day, Lelouch sighed to himself as he took a long draft of tea, glancing at the CCTV cameras all around the Student Council area.

'_Assuming that Mao did indeed read my mind, he'll strike where I'm at my weakest.' _Nunnally smiled across the table at him as she lowered her own teacup, interrupting his thoughts.

"It's been such a long time since we've been alone together, Onii-sama" she smiled, slipping into the habit she picked up when they were hostages, calling him by the Japanese formalities, as Lelouch returned it.

"We have to let Sayoko take a day off every once in a while." he chuckled, glancing again at the footage.

"I'll be staying home for a while..." he added, as Nunnally smiled gratefully.

"You've been out so much lately, Onii-sama." she pointed out, "Have you found a game you like?" Lelouch turned back to her, as he answered,

"Yeah, pretty much. My next opponent is pretty tough though." as his eyes wandered back to the screens, narrowing as he focused in on C.C in his own room, staring back at him. Nunnally cocked her head to the side as she asked,

"What kind of person could possibly make you so nervous? I haven't seen you like this since Brother Schneizel beat you." Lelouch paused at this, his eyes narrowing slightly, as he took another draft of his tea in thought.

* * *

Amaya bit her lip as she called Tohdoh...

Two days after she promised she would.

She was not surprised it did not have to go to even the second tone until he answered.

"Hime-sama?" he asked almost desperately down the phone, yet also, letting the anger in his voice seep in. Amaya winced as she answered,

"It's me, Tohdoh-san, I'm so sorry-"

"You were to call me two days ago." he interrupted, not hiding his anger. "It was part of our deal of allowing you to attend this...this Britannian school!"

"I know, Tohdoh-san, and I'm sorry, I was busy -"she tried desperately to weave her way out of this mess.

"Where were you?" he demanded down the phone. "What on earth got you too 'busy', to call me?" Amaya paused, realizing she could not answer.

"I can't tell you." she finally said quietly, followed by a short pause.

"You cannot tell me." he echoed, stunned. Amaya said nothing, as he continued. "This has to do with Zero doesn't it?" Amaya still said nothing.

"I..." she whispered, hating lying to him. "I'm sorry..." there was another silence.

"Tomorrow night." he said finally, causing Amaya to blink. "I need to see you then, Hime-sama. We need to talk."

"Tohdoh-san, are you sure? I mean, we're both on the top of the most wanted list-"

"We'll take the usual precautions." he answered sternly. "Tomorrow night. The usual meeting place and time."

'The usual meeting place', was where they met everytime he came to see her, her Uncle, the late Japanese Prime Minister Kururugi's grave. The usual time, 10' o'clock in the evening. Seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, Amaya could only nod, and add a quiet,

"Hai." as he ended the phonecall.

* * *

Lelouch stared at C.C as he clicked his pen, held at his waist in anxiety.

"Well?" he asked cautiously, as C.C, who clung as ever to her Cheese-Kun, glanced up at him.

"I know you have to protect your sister, but you can't justsit around." she said simply, causing Lelouch's eyes to narrow.

"I have the Black Knights looking for him." he answered, clenching his fists, as she shook her head.

"What'll you do if he's in the Tokyow Settlement?" she asked plainly, "You'll just be wasting your time. You should use me as bait." she concluded voidly.

"Mao's after me, I'll-" Lelouch interrupted, asking coldly,

"Tell me, if I continue to use the Geass, will I become like him?" Lelouch clicked his pen again as he turned away, as C.C took a breath in surprise. "Or did he end up like that because he couldn't fulfill his contract with you?" C.C did not answer immediatly, answering after awhile, quietly,

"The Geass's power grows as it's used." she took a breath as she continued, "Those who can't control it are swallowed by their own power." Lelouch clenched his teeth as he turned back to face her.

"Knowing this, you still offered us yout contract?" he demanded, adding viciously, "Both me and Mao?" C.C answered with no pause, or no regret in her voice,

"That's right." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he concluded coldly,

"You're a bitch." C.C raised an eyebrow as he continued, "I can't understand why someone would chase after you." at this, C.C's eyes wandered, a small smile twitching upon her face, as she for a moment, seemed lost in another world. Lelouch clenched his jaw as he continued,

"Mao couldn't keep his contract, so you cut him loose." C.C half buried her face in Cheese-kun at this, her momentariy smile gone.

"What are the terms of thic contract?" he asked, bringing his hand to his chin, his eyes closing, trying to stay calm. It idn't work long as she didn't answer, causing Lelouch to open his eyes, and drop his hand, clenching as he turned to C.C, announcing,

"You're a monster!" C.C turned slightly to Lelouch in surprise, as he continued, "Why ddn't you kill him when you abandoned him?" he demanded, "You left him with his power and his life, and thanks to you, Amaya-!" with that said, he slammed all the pieces on his chessboard off the table in anger, his blood pumping in the anger of Amaya getting involved.

There was a moment, of silence, as Lelouch sat down shakily, holding his face in his hand, as C.C said emotionlessly,

"We should split up, to draw Mao off." Lelouch glanced up at her as she moved towards the door, announcing, "From tonight on, I'll move to the building next door."

"Next door?" Lelouch sighed, shaking his head. "The Student Council and the literature Club are there-"

"I don't care about that." C.C shrugged, not pausing. "You take care of it."

And with that said, the door hissed shut, leaving Lelouch to his own thoughts, alone in his room.

* * *

"A medical check?" Suzaku called over his shoulder as he pulled on his school jacket, after nodded, adding,

"It's required for Knightmare pilots." Suzaku nodded as he buttoned up his jacket, as he agreed,

"All right then." Cecile smiled gratefully as she concluded,

"After school tomorrow then." Suzaku nodded as he began descending the stairs from the Lancelot, before pausing in remmebrance.

"Right...Oh, Cecile, do you know of anyway I could meet..." he paused a moment before continuing, "With Princess Euphemia?" Cecile blinked in surprise down at him.

"Huh? You want to meet her?"

"Impossible." Lloyd sighed, playing with his hair. "You have to be at least a Knight to be granted an audience." Suzaku's hope deflated as Cecile turned to Lloyd with hands on her hips.

"But surely a Count could arrange it..." she stated hopefully. Lloyd blinked as he looked up at her in surprise, pointing a finger to himself.

"Me?" Cecile nodded as Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Yes!" she smiled hopefully. Suaku glanced between them, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping as it all became clear.

"Lloyd, you're a Count?!" he gasped as he turned in his chair playfully in circles, a dazed smile on his face, laughing,

"Ooh, this is embarrassing!" his eyes sparkling behind his glasses as Cecile turned wearily towards him.

"He's a true nobleman." she smiled wearily, glancing back at the spinning Count. "He can't tell the difference between work and play." Suzaku could only stare in shock as he uttered,

"I...I see..."

* * *

C.C's eyes flared as she lashed her left leg out, catching the Refrain Smuggler in the throat, pressing him against the wall of the alley. He let out a gasp as she held in place, pressing just hard enough so he could not move, and irretrievably uncomfortable, yet still retain the ability to speak.

She leveled her arms up, as she demanded again, impatience getting the better of her,

"I'm not looking for a Refrain Smuggler! Like I told you, an Asian named 'Mao'!" the man gasped, clawing desperately at her unmoving foot, as he gasped desperately,

"The only Asians in the Settlement are Servants! Go ask the police!" C.C's eyes narrowed as she added more pressure, earning a gasp of pain.

"I hate the police!" she snapped, as the man swallowed nervously, sweat beading on his temple as he wheezed,

"Then ask the Order of the Black Knights!" he paused as he gave another futile push at her foot before continuing desperately, "They've got the strongest underground connections in the Ghetto and the Settlement!" C.C clenched her fists as she sighed angrily,

"You all give me the same answer." the only response she got, was a gargled,

"Of course!"

From across the street, above a roof, a man grinned, chuckling to himself as he took in the spectacle, the bell holding his hair chiming ever so slightly as he did.

* * *

Lelouch massaged his temple as Inoue reported dejectedly down the phone,

"We haven't managed to find this 'Mao'." Lelouch sighed as he replied, as calmly as possible,

"I see." there was a pause as Inoue offered,

"Shall we use out contacts in Kyoto then?" Lelouch shook his head as he responded,

"No. Just the Kanto Block is fine. By the way, have you heard anything from Fujiwara-sama?" he asked, feeling slightly more protective of her after the Mao occurance.

"She has gone to meet The Coronel Tohdoh-san." she answered, as Lelouch nodded.

"Good. If you hear anything, call me." Inoue responded immediately with,

"I understand." Lelouch nodded as he sighed,

"Until next time, then." he closed his eyes momentarily as he hung up, climbing the staircase of the clubhouse.

'_If I get within 500 meters of him, Mao will be able to read my mind.'_ he thought to himself, pausing as he added, '_At least I know that much about his strategy.' _as he reached the top of the stairs, he grid his teeth in the frustration of the situation.

"To put him in check, I just need one more..." he growled, his sentace finished by someone descending the stairs.

"Pawn?" C.C finished with a sigh, as she leveled with Lelouch. "It seems we're thinking along the same lines." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her.

"So it would seem." he agreed. There was a moment of silence, as C.C ventured,

"Do you think we can work together?" Lelouch gave a curt nod as he answered,

"Yes." no sooner had he said this, that his phone rang, causing both sets of eyes to zero in on the phone, as he took in the caller id.

No Number.

C.C gave a short nod, indicating for him to answer the call. After a short pause, Lelouch pressed answe, holding the phone to his ear, giving a short,

"Hello?" his voice echoing around the hall.

"It's me, Lulu!" came the sing song voice of Mao, causing Lelouch's eyes to narrow. "You're there too, aren't you, C.C?" there his playful tone ended. "I want to talk with her alone." he demanded coldly.

"Put her on." Lelouch glanced at C.C, who stared emotionlessly back.

* * *

Ohgi glanced over, for the 1000th, or perhaps, 2000th time, at the person currently occupying his one and only bed in his small Ghetto apartment. His eyes widened slightly as seeing her still, turning fully in his seat, gun pointed at her, at his desk to face her as her eyes opened.

His heart beat faster as he saw the golden, eagle eyes wander briefly around the room, her soft, lose blue hair spread over the bed.

"You awake?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face, trying to keep his voice steady. Her eyes settled on him as she answered hoarsely, softly

"Yes..." Ohgi paused as he decided to cut the small talk.

"What were you doing unconscious in a place like that?" he took no time again, blurting out,

"What's your name?" the woman blinked slowly, her mouth opening slightly, whispering hollowly,

"My...name?" Ohgi's mouth opened as his eyebrow raised from shock, unable to keep it from his features.

"What is it?" she asked herself, worry seeping into her soft tone.

"You don't remember?!" Ohgi blurted, losing his coolness. "What about Zero? Back there, you-" he began desperately, interrupted by the innocent question,

"Who's Zero?" Ohgi's hand covered his face as he let out a frustrated groan, his hand holding the gun trembling slightly.

"What the hell am I doing?!" he voiced outloud, "I've taken my distrust too far!" the woman's eyes widened as she sat up, the bed cover falling with her.

"But I don't know-" she gasped as she realized the cover had dropped, snatching it back up as she blushed, adding, "anything..."

Ohgi blushed as he quickly averted his eyes, stammering,

"I'm sorry! I could get you're clothes off without looking, but I couldn't get them back on..." he felt like smacking himself as he began rambling,

"But I turned up the heat, so I thought you'd be alright..." he closed his eyes, wincing, the thoughts,

'_Well done, genius!'_ sounding oddly like his friend, Naoto, laughing, rang through his mind. His eyes widened however, as he only heard a relieved,

"Thank goodness..." come from the woman. Shocked, his eyes turned to her again, only voicing a surprised,

"Eh?!" as she continued gratefully,

"At least a nice person seems to have taken me in." she smiled softly, a smile that made Oghi's heart thump, as she turned to him fully.

* * *

Lelouch stared as C.C, now at the foot of the staircase, hung up the phone, turning to Lelouch fully, announcing,

"Rejoice, Lelouch! You and I are going our separate ways." Lelouch's mouth opened slightly as she explained, while throwing his phone up to him,

"I've decided to go back to Mao." Lelouch froze as he caught the phone, staring in disbelief down at her as he deducted hollowly,

"You're betraying me?" she only smiled up at him, giving a short laugh as she replied,

"What do you mean? I was never your friend, just your collaberator." with that, C.C turned and began to stride towards the front door. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he snapped loudly,

"Wait!" C.C paused as she gave another short chuckle, turning back with a raised eyebrow. gazing at him a moment before casually saying,

"How surprising. You're just the same as Mao." Lelouch stared coldly at her as he announced gravely,

"C.C, you know too much about me. I can't let you leave." and with that, he activated his geass. He stared at C.C a moment, who stood perfectly still, before declaring,

"Don't go! Stay with me, C.C!" there was a moment of silence, as C.C turned to face Lelouch completely. Lelouch smiled, quickly losing it as she announced coldly,

"The Geass doesn't work on me, didn't I tell you?" Lelouch clenched his fists as she sighed,

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about you." with that, she turned and continued her walk to the door, adding over her shoulder,

"You can keep the Geass too, and Mao won't bother you anymore." she chuckled as she observed,

"Now all your obstacles are gone." she paused, smiling at him as she stepped into the night.

"Congratulations, and goodbye." she bid, as the door closed behind her.

* * *

The doctor smiled across at Suzaku, as she explained,

"Your tests came back just fine, though you pay an inordinate amount of attention to the rules, and place a great value on human life." Suzaku felt his heart pick up, as his brows furrowed in worry, asking immediately,

"Will that be a problem?" the doctor smiled as she shook her head in the negative, turning back to her computer momentarily.

"That's admirable, in a soldier." she deducted, pausing before glancing at him over her glasses, turning to face him before adding understandably,

"Do you think you're comparing yourself to your father, subconsiously?" Suzaku's mouth opened in surprise, as he stared at her in shock. "Taht might be the root of some of your neuroses." she added explanitory. "It's pretty common in children with celebrated parents." there was a pause, as Suzaku's eyes lowed, as the docter added softly,

"I've heard Prime Minister Kururugi was a wonderful person." Suzaku gave a stiff nod as he whispered hoarsely,

"He was..." the doctor's eyes stayed on him a moment as she returned back to the computer, sighing as she turned back.

"I am, of course, bound to mention this...Lady of Zero." Suzaku's eyes widened again as they met the woman's who paused a moment before continuing.

"If what this woman is claiming is true...you will be fighting not Japanese, but your own kin." Suzaku swallowed, as he did not reply. "This will obviously built up a large amount of stress and emotional distress..." she wandered, still getting no response from Suzaku, who bowed his head.

She never recieved a response.

* * *

Amaya took a deep breath as she came upon the grave site of Kururugi Genbu, her Uncle. She was dressed in the usual precaution of black. A black jacket, trousers, top and the usual boots, not to mention glasses.

She paused as she saw the imposing sight of her Guardian, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. He stood tall and silent, staring at the grave of Japan's last Prime Minister, seen as a traitor, his true fate known only by few, Amaya and he being some of them. Amaya also noted, he was accompanied by the Four Holy Swords, Shogo Asahina, Nagisa Chiba, Ryoga Senba, and Kosetsu paused as she listened into their conversation.

"What an ironic meeting place." Asahina noted quietly, as Asahina nodded in agreement, along with Ryoga.

"The Grave of Kururugi Genbu, Japan's last Prime Minister."Chiba sighed, "He called for an all-out resistance, but committed suicide right at the outset." there was a pause as Ryoga ended hollowly,

"He was a traitor."

"Stop it." Tohdoh-san ordered silently, not looking away from the grave. "That would mean that General Katase is also a traitor for killing himself." Amaya felt a pang of guilt at those words.

She slowly and silently moved towards them, noticed instantly by Tohdoh-san's ever watchful eyes. He turned to face her, as she moved towards him, the Four Holy Swords nodding, not going to risk bowing.

"Hime-sama." he murmurred, as he turned his head towards her.

"Tohdoh-san." she returned the greeting, too turning to face the grave. There was silence for a few moments.

This was broken by the sound of a bullet, barely missing Amaya's head. Amaya's eyes widened in shock, spinning with Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords, her heart stopping at seeing Britannian soldiers at the top of the surrounding buildings.

"We've found you, Tohdoh, the fujitive!" a Britannian voice from above called, almost laughing.

"Damn!" she cursed, as Tohdoh took instant control, jumping before Amaya, and taking out his own gun, as Amaya glanced at him.

"Four Holy Swords!" he demanded, as they jumped before him, their own guns out.

"Yes, sir?" they asked determined, as they slowly backed up towards the grave, the Military training their guns on their every move.

"I order you to protect Hime-sama!" he demanded, as Amaya's eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Tohdoh-san!" she cried out as the Four Holy Swords hesitated.

"Sir..." Chiba whispered, as he shook his head.

"Protect Hime-sama at all costs, whether she wants it or not!" he snapped, as Amaya gripped his jacket in protest, more and more guns training on them.

"Tohdoh-san!" she cried out, as he moved in front of the stunned Holy Swords.

"Do you hear me?" he demanded, as Ryoga instantly grabbed her shoulder to stop her following him.

"Yes sir!" they called shakily, as he continued to move forward.

"On my count, you will move left, heading for Underground point 21, while I will move to the right. It's me they're after!"

"No, Tohdoh-san, don't do this!" she cried out, as Ryoga reluctantly grabbed her around the waist from running after him.

"3..." Tohdoh-san ignored her, as more of the lights focused on him rather then them,

"2..." Amaya struggled more, knowing Tohdoh-san was sacrificing himself for her, just like she did,

"1..." Amaya's eyes widened as he gave a curt nod, his signal, turning sharply to the right, aiming his gun upwards as he ran like lightning, taking out an entire line of men as he did.

Amaya-san stared at him in shock, as Ryoga, in her hesitation and the created diversion, picked her up, and pelted with the rest of the Four Holy Blades to the left, heading for the secret Underground entrance two streets away.

"NO!" she screamed as they dodged a small onslaught of bullets, most aimed at Tohdoh-san,as Chiba, Asahina and Urabe formed a triangle around her and Ryoga. Amaya kicked at Ryoga desperately, her eyes widening behind her glasses, seeing all the lights catching up on him, continuing to take out men, stopping them from following her.

"STOP!" she screamed again, as they rounded the corner, her last glance seeing Tohdoh-san be tackled to the ground by 5 men.

"DAMNIT, HELP HIM, NOT ME!" she screeched desperately, as they ran down the flight of stairs into the subway, taking a short left to the fake wall which hid the entrance to the underground, 7 soldiers following, quickly shot down by Chiba, Asahina and Urabe.

No one paid her any heed, as Asahina quickly bent down, pulling open the opening to the Underground steam system, Ryoga glancing below quickly, seeing nothing, jumping down with Amaya firstly, landing on his feet, as the others followed, Chiba quickly replacing the manhole lid, as silence fell.

"WHY!?" she demanded, as they all gasped, tears flowing down her face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM!?"

"He ordered us to help you, Hime-sama." Asahina answered quietly, as Chiba shaked uncontrollably, Urabe sliding down the wall in exhaustion from the run.

"He's gone." Ryoga exclaimed, more to confirm to himself then to the rest of the occupants, still holding Amaya, refusing to let her return to his side.

"The Coronal's been captured..."

* * *

Lelouch glanced at a disk as he announced down the phone to Diethard Reid,

"I read your proposel for reorganising the Order of the Black Knights." as he said this, he placed the disk back on his desk, instead picking up a file, continuing,

"I've made some adjustments, but it was good, overall. I'll tell Ohgi you're ideas." he placed the file on his desk again, moving towards the window now, determined to do something to occupy his thoughts.

"Thank you." Lelouch could almost hear the beam coming from the man over the phone, as he added as an afterthought,

"I'd like to hear the next draft to include your theories on the distribution of agents in the field. Goodbye." and with that, he hung up, glancing out of the window, clenching his phone tightly.

'_Diethard...'_ he mused, weighing his thoughts on the man._ 'He's a Britannian, but more useful then I'd imagined...I can't rule out the possibility that he's a spy, though.'_

How could C.C just abandon him for Mao? It was unthinkable. For the last hour since then, he had occupied himself with work, determined to occupy his mind from her absence. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his screen, pausing in his thoughts.

One Voice Message.

"I see..." he whispered, his eyes widening in realization. "The call from Mao..."

* * *

There was a heavy, uneasy feeling to Clovisland at night.

During the day, it was filled with sunlight, laughter of children full of enjoyment, entertaining music, and a feeling lightness.

But during the night, there was an echoing silence. There were no lights, plunging the momunmental rides into darkness, a thick silence.

C.C could hear everything as she stood in the centre of the place, from the quick steps she made as she walked, to the whistling of the wind through her hair, to the ever so slight ticking of the giant clock tower. So C.C stood perfectly still, listening patiently.

After all, if there was one thing C.C had, it was time. And if there was one thing her life had taught her, it was patience. The patience of hearing the ticking of a clock, waiting for it to stop...and knowing it never would. The patience of waiting for anyone to come to her, and _see _her...her golden eyes twinged as she turned upwards, as she took a breath.

Her eyes snapped to the Giant Wheel as it suddenly lit up, and like lighting a candle in a dark room, it lit up the park, the music breaking the silence like ice, the light and noise hitting C.C like a splash of cold water, however, remaining as void as ever.

She took a step away from the Carousel Wheel she stood beside as it began to turn, hearing the slight giggle of _him_...

"C.C!" he cried, as he circled the bend, waving at her, a smile plastered on his face, yelling, "You're mind is so quiet! Yours are the only thoughts I can't read!" C.C remained emotionless as she stared into the burning Geass signs in both of his eyes.

"You're the best!" her eyes narrowed slightly as she announced coldly,

"Childish as usual." he giggled as he replied,

"I'd rather you think of me as your Knight in shining armour!" he smiled as he dismounted from the Carousel wheel, announcing, with arms spread wide,

"I've come to rescue you!" he grinned as he stood opposite her, asking with a happy tone,

"Aren't you happy, C.C?" C.C remained emotionless as she declared, once again,

"Mao, I told you before that you and I-" Mao interrupted her, moving forward determinatly.

"That's all lies, lies!" he assured her, pausing a few feet away.

"You love me, C.C!" he announced, removing his head phones, the recording loud enought for C.C to hear perfectly.

"Thank you, Mao..." C.C froze as the sound of her own voice drifted into her ears, causing her fists to clench in anger.

"Mao...Mao..."

"STOP IT!" She yelled, her eyes burning as she remembered all the times she comforted him. Mao stared at her lovingly, as he smiled,

"C.C, you're the only one for me." he shook his head as he corrected, throwing out his arms, "You're the only one I want!"

He took another atep forward as he continued eagerly, "I don't care about Lelouch! If you just come with me..." he trailed off as he took more steps towards her taking her arm.

"STOP IT!" C.C demanded, as she elbowed his hand away viciously, the head phones falling the the ground as she pulled out a gun fron her inside jacket pocket, causing Mao's eyes to widen in shock.

"I should have done this a long time ago." she announced coldly, as a gunshot burst through the silence of Clovisland.

* * *

Lelouch paused a moment as he took a deep breath before clicking the playback button. There was a second's silence, as the voice of Mao drifted down the phone.

"It's me, C.C." he greeted, almost lovingly down the phone, Lelouch realized as he narrowed his eyes.

"Mao..." came the shaken voice of C.C, as Mao whispered excitably,

"I'll be waiting at Clovisland. Come alone." C.C gave a sigh as she replied coldly,

"Insistent as usual." There was a pause as Mao answered casually,

"If you don't come, then I'll just tell everyone who Lelouch is." Lelouch's blood ran cold as he continued, "And I can kill him whenever I like."

Lelouch closed his eyes as the memories of C.C leaving flashed through his mind, and he cursed his naivety, as he pulled on his red jacket, and headed for Tokyo Tower.

* * *

C.C shook as she sat on the ground, her left shoulder bleeding from the gunshot from Mao. Mao stood over her, grinning, in his hand, his gun, still pointed at her.

"You couldn't shoot me, C.C!" he beamed, ndicating to himself as he announced, "You love me, C.C!"

As he announced this, he burst into laughter, as he began clapping again, as C.C clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing as she shouted,

"No! I was just using you!" at this Mao stopped laughing, turning to her again, as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's not true..." he sighed, lofting his gun higher. "Lies aren't good, no they're not!" and with that, he shot again, catching her left arm again.

C.C gasped in pain as she slid against the ground, shakily holding her useless arm now. "You shouldn't lie! It's not good to lie!" he exclaimed, as he shot her right arm, and both her legs.

C.C screamed in pain, feeling as though she was shot with fire, her limbs now useless, as she could only stare up at Mao, helplessly.

"Don't worry..." Mao soothed, as he repeatadly shot at her limbs, ignoring her cries of pain. "I know..." he paused as he stared at her for a moment, stopping his shooting.

"C.C..." he smiled, "I built a house, in Australia..." his face showed a blissful expression as he continued,

"It's white, and pretty, and calm...such a nice house..." C.C blinked back tears as she turned her head to face them, as he sighed regretably,

"But we have to get on an Airplane to get to Australia..." C.C shook as he moved to the left, continuing,

"And you're a little too big to take on a plane." C.C felt her heart pick up, as he reached behind a wall, smiling as he said,

"So you know..." C.C's eyes widened as he produced a large chainsaw, realization dawning.

"I'll make you compact!" he declared, as C.C tried to move, desperately. "It'll only take a minute!" he laughed, lunging at a sign's post, the chainsaw sawing through it as though it were paper.

"Are you trying to punish me?" C.C asked coldly, her eyes taking in the mad man she had created. he turned, shaking his head as he replied, shaking his head,

"Not at all! No, no, no, no, no!" He moved forward determinatly, as he stated,

"I'm trying to _thank_ you!" C.C stared at him, as she froze at the sound of a framiliar voice.

"So you _were_ there..." the cynical voice of Lelouch drifted into her senses, as her eyes widened at the sight of seing Lelouch on the massive television beside them, standing amusingly on the screen in front of Tokyo Tower.

"That's how I was able to ascertain your location." he smirked, his violet eyes sparkling even on screen, as his face dominated it.

"Lelouch..." Mao growled, as Lelouch continued,

"Your Geass only works within a range of 500 meters. t won't reach all the way t Tokyo Tower." Mao laughed as he began applausing him, still clutching onto the chainsaw.

"True enough, true enough, but what do you intend to do now?" he smirked as he faced the screen, continuing teasingly,

"You did a good job with the hacking and all. Are you gonna remote control all the other toys and have them attack me?" he smirked, throwing his arms out, as Lelouch remained calm on the screen, staring at him.

"Or were you planning on talking me down with that magical mouth of yours?" he paused, waiting eagerly or a response, and recieving none, pouted.

"Giving me the silent treatment now? If you want C.C, we can share." at this Lelouch spoke, with a small smirk of his own,

"Mao, you don't think C.C really loves you, do you?" Mao paused as he turned to C.C who had turned her head away.

"If she did, then why did she abandon you?" Lelouch smirked, as he stared at C.C again, continuing,

"She stayed with me. It was only to protect me, she left..." C.C saw Mao freeze as he continued,

"Because she choose me." Mao's eyes widened, as he whispered, more to himself,

"No...C.C loves me!"

"And you know why..." Lelouch smirked, as Mao turned to him in fear, as he announced simply,

"C.C is mine, Mao." at this, mao seemed to lose his mind, jumping up onto the stage beside the tv, yelling,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! C.C's always been mine alone!" he screamed, clutching the chainsaw desperately, staring hatefully at the screen.

"I've conquered all that is C.C, including parts of her you've never so much as seen." C.C blinked in shock and indignance, as Mao took a step back, trembling as Lelouch added delciously,

"_All _of her." Mao clenched his jaw as he raised the chainsaw.

"Lelouch..." he hissed, as he ran at the screen, slashing at it angrily, sparks shooting everywhere as Lelouch's face remained on screen momentarily, apparently amused, as Mao screeched,

"COME OUT! COME HERE, COME FACE ME! I'LL PEER INTO YOUR MIND!" He slowed down as his face disappeared off screen from the damage to the television, as Mao continued,

"You're lying, liar!"

"Mao..." came the triumphant voice of Lelouch from the screen as he stated simply,

"You lose." Mao stared at the screen, a grin on his face as he sneered,

"What the hell are you talking about? It's fine...I'll be with C.C!" C.C raised an eyebrow as she saw him pause, suddenly turning around, searching for something.

"Is that you, Lelouch?" he snapped, as C.C realized what was happening. He was hearing someone's thoughts. "But you're too far away!" C.C paused a that, realizing it was the truth, as Mao whispered, terrified,

"And...there's so many..." no sooner had he said this, that suddenly, from the outskirts of the park, ran members of the Britannian police, Knightmares, and even a helicoptr appeared in the sky. C.C's eyes widened as they ran infront of her, surrounding Mao.

"ATTENTION KIDNAPPER! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND SURRENDER!" C.C took this in emotionlessly, her arms healed enough to lean up, pausing as someone bent over her. She glanced up, and her eyes widened at who it was.

"Lelouch!" she whispered as he picked her up, staring at her silently in a Britannian police uniform. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Lelouch did not reply, as he glanced at Mao as he studdered,

"I-it can't be! You were just at the Tower!" he cried desperately, glancing at the destroyed screen, and back to him in disbelief.

'_Are you stupid? That was a recording.'_ Lelouch smirked, not saying it outloud, knowing he was listening, and looking as though he ws talking to himself. Mao shook his head as he shrieked like a wounded animal,

"That's a lie! You were talking to me!" Lelouch chuckled as he thought,

'_You're thoughts are terribly simple. You're mind reading was your undoing.'_ Mao stared him in shock as he stated,

"You were able to predict my answers?" his eyes burned as he shouted, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME, INSOLENT BRAT! Even if the police get me, I'll be out in a heartbeat!" Lelouch shook his head, to all but him, Mao looked as though he was screaming to no one, talking to himself, high on drugs, like he had claimed on the phone.

"Shut up!" he snapped, obviously hearing the various thoughts of the police. "Don't insult me!" Lelouch glanced at him calmly, thinking,

_'C.C told me that you couldn't turn off your Geass, but it's effectiveness was dependant on your concentration.' _Mao's mouth opened as he whispered,

"You used the moniter to distract me?" he clenched his jaw as he laughed, "I still have a way to beat you though!" Lelouch smirked as he turned, still holding C.C as he thought coldly,

'_Using it will be your end.' _C.C's eyes widened as he began to walk away, begging,

"Wait, Leouch! if we just talk to him-"

"How is it my end?!" Mao laughed madly, throing his arms out, "Listen up, Pigs!" he lifted his chainsaw, pointing at Lelouch, grinning insanely.

"That guy over there is the terrorist's leader-" Lelouch grinned slightly as the Police chief raised his arm, announcing,

"FIRE!" Lelouch shielded C.C as an onslaught of bullets occured, aimed directly at Mao.

"Mao!" C.C whispered, her eyes wide as the yelling seized.

* * *

Lelouch glanced at C.C as they exited the helicopter on a building's roof near Ashford.

"When I contracted with him, Mao was a six year old orphan." she began silently, eyes taking in the glow of the city's skyline. "He didn't know how to read or write, of a parents love, or even of good and evil."

The two stood silently a moment as the helicopter moved again into the sky, as C.C continued,

"The power of Geass I gave Mao isolated him. I became his friend, his lover, and a perfect stranger, all at once. I was the only one Mao saw as human. His whole world..." C.C declared softly, as Lelouch removd his policeman hat. He stared at her silently, as he announced softly,

"C.C, I will not fall to the Geass." she glanced at him as he continued, "I will conquer this power and bend it to my will." he paused as he declared,

"I will change thie whole world..." C.C did not reply as Lelouch sighed,

"I will grant both your wish, and my own. I will fulfill the contract he could not. So..." then C.C surprised him.

"Lelouch..." she asked softly, not turning. "Are you trying to comfort me, pity me, or win me back?" she finished, as she glanced at him over her shoulder. Lelouch glanced at her awhile, as he finally replied,

"It's a contract. This time coming from me, to you..." C.C gave a soft chuckle as she turned to Lelouch fully.

"Very well." she sighed, holding out her hand to shake his. "I accept your contract."

Lelouch paused momentarily, before fully grasping C.C's hand, unaware of what would follow...

* * *

I know Amaya doesn't appear in this chapter much, but believe me, she and some other characters will in the coming chapters!

AGAIN, MERRY X-MAS, ND IF U WANT ME TO UPDATE ON SATURDAY,THEN

REVIEW!!!!


	19. Of Loyalty and Trust

CHAPTER 19!!!!

OMG, i spent all of friday night on half this chapter....ahh...

ok, WEEKLY NOTICES!!!!

1: Elviol vi Yogyakarta: I know, it personally wasn't one of my favourite chapters too, hoping to make it up with this and the one that follows this!!! YAY! lelouchxAmaya!!! and well done, Go raibh maith agat IS RIGHT, it means thank you in Irish!!!

2: Lord Lelouch: Hmmm (grins) I wonder...

3: Anonyomous: thanks for the pointers! I think i'll keep Nunnally as 7th princess, cause i've already said she is and stuff, but really appreciate all the info!!!

4: Velshard: lol, thanks for the pointers as well (see answer above), and ah, four sisters, and only male child! stressfull! lol, and your right, he is an earl (dont know why i put down count...) i'll remidy that as soon as possible, and thanks for pointing it out!!!

5: Lord Bear: AHH, i know i love that song!!! believe me...there is something special planned then!!! it's not too personal at all, i have an ending for the whole story line planned out, but not the chapters. I work through the chapter as i go along to aim for the ending, and proof it for any possible plot hole. I have a whole folder dedicated to the Lady of Zero, and whenever I get an idea, i write it down, and see if i can fit it in anywhere. i hope this helps anyone else wanting to write something!!!

6: Lord Alstreim: I know, christmas eve! i was dashing in and out of family stuff to finish it up and upload it, so i hope it was a good prezzie!!!

7: Dann of Thursday: ah, i never realy got into OCs ether, until i began writing bout one!!! merry xmas, happy new year, nd enjy the chapter!!!

8: bloodyknight85: you'll see,all will be revealed soon..happy new year!!!

8:_**REDZERCAREBEAR!!!!!: Gasp, 13 hours!? well, at least i got little contact...sniff...missing u alot, babez....nd you'll see who that person was soon...i'm slightly evil. email me!!!!!!!! U haVe No ExCuSE!!!!!  
**_

**_Well lads, just New year to worry bout now!!!_**

**_So I hope everyone has a good one!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Yes, we should be done with the post tuning preparation of the Guren MKII as scheduled. Kyoto and the Indian Army have come to an agreement." Diethard confirmed over the phone, as Zero listened on the other end. Diethard glanced at the Guren as it practiced movements again, continuing,

"So all that's left is to wait for the development team and Rakshata to get here, she's been away on business for the last month, and it'll give you a chance to meet her in person." he received no response, and continued again,

"So, were 92% done with the organization of the sleeper cells, and have rated all our members on a scale of one to fourteen, based on their responsibilities." he explained eagerly, "We've also had our collaborators infiltrate all the Britannian-owned warehouses in the area, as ordered." he added proudly,

"Our forces and assets are dispersed through 564 points throughout the Kanto block." he paused a moment as he explained, "32 of our bases have been discovered, eleven of which were dummies. 47 were arrested, but since members level 8 and above are totally covert, there's no way for Britannia to penetrate any further." he smirked as he stated,

"Also, thanks to Kyoto's backing, there were barely any cases in which average citizens reported out activities to the army or the police." he paused as Zero finally asked a question.

"And our Britannian Collaborators?"

"The list of our Britannian Collaborators?" he repeated, clicking onto the file on his computer, grinning as he found it. "Yes, the group you commissioned, Zero." he glanced up as Inoue grasped his attention, holding up a picture of Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"Oh, and also, we're still searching for Tohdoh and the Four Holy Blades." this grasped his attention as he confirmed,

"And Fujiwara-sama? She is still heading the operation on that front?" Diethard gave a quick nod as he added,

"She's confirmed he's being held in ----- prison, maximum security. The Four Holy Blades escaped capture, and are apparently with her, determined to rescue him on their own. She is attempting to change their mind." he sighed, as Zero answered, as though intrigued,

"Very well then. Continue gathering information on this." and with that, Zero was gone.

* * *

Lelocuh gave a sigh as he hung up the phone, glancing at C.C, who stood beside him in a short, brunette wig, dark blue suit and glasses, fiddling with her cuffs. She would be representing the Black Knights over seas at the Chinese Union, hopefully gaining their allience.

"Are you sure I should be the envoy?" she asked discreetly, so no one would think she and Lelouch knew eachother. Lelouch peered in the opposite direction, holding the large bag he carried, to make it seem he was traveling in the airport too.

"The Chinese Union tends to view grovelling with disdain." he murmurred as she bent over to pick up her on bag, admitting with a chuckle,

"I'm nervous. Unlike you, I have a modicum of modesty." Lelouch sighed as he replied,

"Yes, that's the attitude you'll need." he turned in the opposite direction fully, cautionary confirming, "Got your passport?"

"It's well made. It should be good enough." she muttered in reply as she straightened up, not facing Lelouch.

And with that, they seperated. Lelouch heading back to base, and C.C to the Chinese Union Capitol.

* * *

Suzaku fidgeted with his sleeves, restless, as he entered the School Grounds. He had been up a good portion of the night, slightly haunted from his examination.

_"If what this woman is claiming is true...you will be fighting not Japanese, but your own kin."_

_"Do you think you're comparing yourself to your father, subconsciously?"_

_"I've heard Prime Minister Kururugi was a wonderful person."_

Suzaku shook his head, determined to rid himself of those thoughts. Glancing upwards, a smile rose as he saw a perfect diversion, he began running towards it, waving as he yelled,

"Hey, Lelouch!" Lelouch turned as he saw Suzaku, who paused before him, smiling happily at the sight of his often missing friend.

"Good morning. I haven't seen you in awhile." he noted, adding with a smile, "You'd better come to school more often, or they're gonna hold you back." Lelouch smirked as he responded airily,

"You're one to talk." Suzaku shrugged as he explained with a sigh,

"It's work, in my case." he frowned as he exclaimed, "The Order of the Black Knights have been particularity active lately." he froze as he Lelouch raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"...I thought you were a mechanic?" he asked cautiously. Suzaku blinked as he moved a hand to his head, needing a quick excuse.

"Uh...." he muttered as an idea hit him "They're short handed everywhere!" Lelouch did not glance away from him, searching for signs of a lie. Suzaku remained calm, hiding his quickining pulse expertly.

"You should come over for dinner sometime." Lelouch finally stated with a smile. "Nunnally misses you. How about today?" Suzaku's smiled as he nodded eagerly.

"Tonight would be great!" he paused as he shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "But, are you sure? I don't want to bother-" he was interrupted as he was nearly run over by Rivalz's motor bike, jumping just in time to avoid it as Rivalz leaped out.

"Lelouch!" he cried, throwing his arms out at a stunned Lelouch.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked, raising an eyebrow at his antics.

"Did you know the Chairman's got a marriage proposal?!" he wailed, his eyes wide as though he had been stabbed. Suzaku's mouth opened in surprise as Lelouch answered calmly,

"Yeah, she's meeting him today, right?"

"TODAY!?!" Rivalz howled, grabbing Lelouch by his collar desperatly, crying, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have thrown a tantrum." Lelouch answered simply, trying and failing to remove Rivalz hands from his collar.

"I'll throw you!" Rivalz snapped. "Off the roof!"

"I'd like to see that." Suzaku glanced around, seeing Amaya stride up towards them. He raised an eyebrow, seeing she was clearly tired. She smiled wearily at them, glancing at Suzaku questionably.

"The President's got a marriage proposal, and Lelouch-didn't- tell- me!" Rivalz cried out, still not releasing a clearly uncomfortable Lelouch. Amaya raised an eyebrow, first at Rivalz, then Lelouch, before shaking her head.

"He's always been a bad seed." she sighed, as Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Amaya!" he snapped in betrayal, as Rivalz nodded in agreement, making the fatal mistake of releasing Lelouch's collar to turn to her fully.

"I KNEW IT!" he declared, banging his fist into his palm in victory, as Lelouch glanced over his shoulder quickly.

"Can I tell Nunnally you'll be over for dinner?" Suzaku nodded, adding,

"Yeah!" and with that, Lelouch turned and legged it for the club house. Suzaku's eyes widened in disbelief, as he yelled after him,

"Wait! Class!" Lelouch turned slightly, yelling over his shoulder,

"I know!I'm just going to tell her!" Suzaku sighed as Rivalz bent over in a depression.

"Nobody cares about my problems..." he sniffed, as Amaya patted him sympathetically on the back. Suzaku glanced at her again, asking carefully,

"Are you okay, Amaya?" she glanced up as he continued, "You look awfully tired..." he drew off as Amaya sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." she sighed, shrugging with a small smile, "Just some home issues."

* * *

Nunnally smiled to herself as she finished another origami crane, taught by Sayoko. She remembered that first lesson, as Sayoko placed a crane in her hand and said softly,

"_In Japan, it was an art form to create animals and object by simply folding paper." Nunnally gasped in shock, as she felt the wing of the crane, to the head. _

_"By folding?!" she repeated in disbelief, as Sayoko replied,_

_"Oh yes. It was also a belief, that if you made 1000 cranes, a wish of yours will be granted." Nunnally's mouth dropped slightly as she whispered,_

_"...A wish?" Sayoko gently placed her hand sover her own as she confirmed, _

_"A wish."_

And so, Nunnally began to make them. Over weeks, she had folded, any chance she got, determined to reach her goal. However, she would always pause as a snide thought entered her mind.

'_What will I wish for?'_

At first, she thought she would wish for her sight back, and her legs healed. But she decided against that. There were things that were more important.

She could wish for her father to find them, and welcome them back into the family. But then she would always remember how harshly he dispelled them from their home, and the words he had said to Lelouch.

Then, she would have wished for Amaya and Suzaku. She smiled to herself, as she thought,

'_Well, that came true..'_

And then, as she folded this one, she remembered how stressed and withdrawn Lelouch had seemed lately. How she wished for the days when they could be happy by just being together...be it Aries Palace, the Kururugi Shrine or Ashford Academy.

And so, as she finished another crane, she decided on her wish.

_'I'll wish for Lelouch-Onii-sama to be happy, and that we can be happy together.'_ She smiled as she pressed the origami to her nose in delight, pausing as she heard the door hiss open.

"Sayoko?" she called, turning to the door, hearing the footsteps enter the room. "I thought I didn't have class until second period..." she paused as the room was filled with a loud clapping, as Nunnally filled with dread.

* * *

Lelouch beamed as he entered the dining room, where Nunnally was usually found during her free class.

"Nunnally!" he called, as the door opened, "Suzaku's-" he paused as he came into an empty room. Empty but for the semi-circle of origami cranes, and in the centre...

Lelouch's eyes widened as he ran forward in disbelief. It was a picture of Nunnally tied to her wheelchair helplessly, gagged.

Lelouch shook in anger, his fists shaking in disbelief, his jaw clenching as to who did this. His eyes zeroed in on his phone as it began ringing. Answering it quickly, as asked cautiously,

"Hello?" his blood froze as the caller gasped down the phone,

"Onii-sama!" _Nunnally. _Lelouch's heart picked up, as he gasped loudly,

"Nunnally! Where are you?" he felt his heart clench as Nunnally paused for a moment, before answering nervously, fearfully,

"I don't know...He just old me not to move, so-" Lelouch's eyes widened as he heard Nunnally gasp, the phone taken from her.

"Nunnally!" he cried down the phone, pausing as the kidnapper answered in a voice that made his heart stop.

"It's me, Lulu!"

_'It can't be...'_ he whispered to himself, as the man continued in his sing song voice,

"You let your guard down, Lelouch. Did you really think I was dead?" Lelouch shook as he turned to the picture again,

"Wait, Mao! C.C isn't here!" he pleaded, only answered by a sigh, followed by,

"That's why I've come. Someone unaffected by my Geass would just get in the way. I've put the matter on the back burner." he paused as he hissed down the phone,

"I won't be able to rest until I've paid you back for what you did to me." Lelouch's fists clenched as he stated hollowly,

"Naturally, you're within 500 meters of me." he heard a giggle as he laughed,

"That's right. Want to look for me?" Lelouch cursed as Mao continued teasingly down the phone,

"You're time limit is 5 hours. Oh yes, and the game is just between you and me, so it's all over if you use those police pawns of yours." he sighed as he announced as a fact, "I don't want to get shot again." he laughed as he added, "Man though, Britannian medicine sure is amazing, thank goodness."

Lelouch closed his eyes in anger as he went into another fit of laughter.

"Really, Lulu, you should have ordered them to kill me, not just to shoot, when you used your Geass." Lelouch clenched his fists tighter, his nails nearly breaking the skin as Mao laughed, "You're sister's in quite a predicament, thanks to your weak follow-through...Yes, quite a crisis! A pickle indeed!" Lelouch interrupted, desperately pleading with the mad man,

"Wait! Nunnally has nothing to do-" he paled as Mao, merciless man as he was, hung up the phone, leaving a panicked Lelouch 5 hours to search 500 meters around him without help.

* * *

Suzaku looked up from feeding Arthur with Kallen, as Amaya, Nina and Rivalz were all eating pizza, noting that Amaya seemed lost in her own thoughts as Rivalz burst out again,

"What's up with this marriage proposal?! And Lelouch not telling me..." Amaya shrugged as she sighed,

"Like I said, he's a bad person." Suzaku glanced at her again, as Nina asked cautiously,

"Are...you two friends?" Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." she said obviously, as Nina asked nervously,

"But you're always insulting each other, and fighting..." Amaya did not glance away as she asked,

"So?" Suzaku saw Kallen chuckle as Nina blushed as Amaya did not look away from her, stopping as Lelouch burst into the room, glancing around wildly.

"Hey there, Lelouch!" Rivalz grinned, waving at him. Lelouch paid him no heed, as Suzaku asked, annoyed,

"What happened to class?!" Amaya, stilll deep in thought nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, Lulu, you should aim to be a perfect student. Like me." at this, every person raised an eyebrow, as she glanced around.

"What? I am a good student..." she paused, as she must have remembered the fight with the teacher earlier about the Knight of One having too much power, and only serving the Emperor.

"Sometimes..." she mumbled, glancing at an anxious Lelouch, as Suzaku saw he was clearly stressed, as he backed out of the room.

"Sorry..." he muttered, glancing at his watch as he added to Suzaku, "We'll talk later about tonight." Suzaku did not reply as he ran from the room, as Kallen sighed, lifting Arthur,

"I wonder if he's gambling again..." his eyes met with Amaya's, which told him she agreed with his feelings that there was something wrong with Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch's hands shook as Mao called down the phone jeerfully,

"Lulu, if you keep wandering around looking for me, I'll extend your time limit by an hour." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he hung up, cursing to himself,

'_He can read just how flustered I feel.'_ he shook as he glanced again at the picture of Nunnally, whispering to himself, '_What should I do? He should be within 500 meters, if he can read my thoughts.' _

"Lelouch?" Lelouch was broken out of his thoughts, as Suzaku and Amaya approached him, full of concern. Lelouch quickly tried to hide the photo, but dropped the photo in his rush. He instantly began to attempt to hide it, bending over to pick it up, but Suzaku was too quick, as both he and Amaya saw the picture.

"What's that?" his eyes widened at the picture, as Amaya grew pale, Suzaku concluding, "So something _did _happen to Nunnally!"

"Who did it?" Amaya whispered, fists clenching in anger, her eyes asking Lelouch, '_Does he know who you are?'_ Lelouch shook his head as he answered softly,

"It's just a kid who wants a woman to himself." he sighed, beginning to walk down a corridor, still searching,as Suzaku's mouth dropped as they both followed.

"Has he been threatening you?" he demanded, as Lelouch nodded stiffly.

"Yeah...but I don't want to call the police, just incase this might agitate him..." he said softly, as they exited the building, telling Suzaku unofficially, so he wouldn't think Amaya knew who he was, _in case he knew who they were. _Suzaku nodded in understanding, as did Amaya, also getting the message.

"We'll have to make do ourselves then." Suzaku sighed, as Amaya nodded, as he added suspiciously, "It's not because of a gambling debt or-"

"No, it's not." Lelouch interrupted, as Amaya asked,

"Are there any clues to their location?" Lelouch glanced at her as he answered softly,

"Just the picture and the fact that he's watching me from nearby..." his eyes met hers as he added coldly, "It's like he's _reading my mind._" Amaya's eyes widened as she realized who they were dealing with, as Lelouch remembered something from the calls...

"Come to think of it, there was a sound of rushing water!"

"Water?" Suzaku repeated, deep in thought as Amaya burst out as the same time as him,

"The sewage system!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he growled,

"He's underground!"

* * *

Amaya glanced as Lelouch cursed in front of the elevator that would bring them underground, him having fought Suzaku (obviously not in physical), that Amaya join them to rescue Nunnally.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as Lelouch bent down as his autherization card was spat out again.

"The code's been changed." he sighed as he bent to take the card. "I'll have to break the locking system." Amaya nodded as Suzaku immediatly gasped,

"Isn't that against the rules." Amaya rolled her eyes, as Lelouch, his fingers dancing over the keyboard, replied

"I'll fix it later!" Suzaku nodded as he stepped forward, announcing begrudingly,

"I'll break it then." Amaya smiled to herself as a beep sounded, and Lelouch stood again as the door opened.

"Sorry, but it's already open." Suzaku blinked as he stepped in after them, as Amaya noted,

"That was fast..." Suzaku nodded in agreement as he added,

"How'd you know how to do that?" Lelouch shrugged as he pressed the floor they wanted, answering,

"The Student Council takes care of part of the system." Amaya leant back as Suzaku asked quietly,

"Lelouch, you've used this to sneak out before, haven't you?" Lelouch sighed as he answered,

"Yes. Once in awhile." Amaya changed the subject as they neared the floor.

"Should we be expecting booby traps?" she asked, knowing Mao would not be stupid enough to simply allow them to come. Lelouch shook his head, as they neared the level, stating,

"I believe so. Stay by the wall as the doors open, just in case." Suzaku and Amaya nodded, Suzaku moving beside Amaya, and Lelouch the opposite side, as the doors beeped open. Suzaku took out his phone, using the metallic back like a mirror.

"Hows it look?" Lelouch asked, as Suzaku replied,

"It's just like you thought." he confirmed, "He put a machine gun on the surveillance camera. The system's time lag is about 0.05 seconds" Amaya's eyes narrowed, as Lelouch sighed,

"Then we can't get out of here." he concluded, Amaya's eyebrow rising as Suzaku placed his phone back in his pocket, glancing around the door a milisecond as Lelouch continued,

"We'll have to go back up and disable the-Hey!" he exclaimed as Suzaku sprinted out the door. Amaya's eyes widened as the speed of Suzaku, as he zig zagged, dodging every bullet, as he jumped onto the wall, and began running along it, leaping at the machine gun, as he kicked it head on, destroying it, and landing perfectly.

'_Well...at least, he certainly shows his Fujiwara genes.'_ she thought to herself as she and Lelouch hesitantly stepped out of the elevator, staring at Suzaku.

"You reckless idiot!" Lelouch whispered with a chuckle, as Amaya grinned,

"Not bad..." Suzaku smiled encoragingly, as he declared,

"Let's go. Nunnally's waiting for us."

* * *

Lelouch ran, slightly behind Amaya and Suzaku, as they rounded another corner, coming into a large area, green in light. They all paused as they stared at the person on the platform, infront of the rushing waters.

"Nunnally!" all three gasped, as they continued their run. Nunnally's head picked up as she gaspedin disbelief,

"Onii-sama? Suzaku? And Amaya too!"

"I'm sorry!" Lelouch called, sprinting faster to his sister, calling, "We'll get you right-" he paused as Amaya stopped him, Suzaku pointing above Nunnally.

"Look at that." he gasped, as Lelouch's eyes widened at the sight of a bomb hanging a few feet above Nunnally, swinging slightly from a thick wire.

"A bomb." Lelouch cursed, as Mao connected through to him again.

"That's right Lulu!" he cooed, Lelouch clenching his jaw as he noted, "I'll allow Kururugi and your Lady, since they came on their own accord. You'd best get to work then!" he finished cheerily, hanging up before Lelouch could say a word. Lelouch clenched his fists as Amaya squeeed his shoulder in support, as Suzaku announced,

"Nunnally, we'll disarm the bomb." bith he and Amaya turned to him in shock, as he continued with a smile, "Don't worry. You'll be alright. There's nothing we can't do." Nunnally smiled as she nodded, chiming,

"Yeah!" in courage. Lelouch glanced upwards again at the bomb, more determinded now.

"A pendulum bomb." he diagnosed, Amaya nodding beside him in agreement. "It's got a solonoid attached to it, so there's always a constant amount of kinetic energy being transferred to it. If any additional energy is applied, the bomb..." Lelouch drawled off, what would happen obvious.

"Would explode." Amaya finished softly, as Suzaku nodded in agreement.

"It's probably safe to assume that moving Nunnally would trigger it as well." Lelouch gave a stiff nod as he asked,

"Do you know how large the blast radius would be?" Suzaku nodded, estimating,

"Likely, more then 500 meters." Lelouch's eyes met Amaya's as he determined,

"_Which means that Mao is outside his Geass's effective range_. _He's tempting me._' Amaya glanced at him as she went straight to the point, as always.

"Do you know how to disarm it?" Lelouch gave a curt nod.

"In theory. We just have to cut a line running from the detonator." He frowned as he saw 5 lines running along the cord. "He's an expert though, so there may be several dummies." he shook his head as he concluded simply,

"We have to think of another way." Suzaku turned to him as he asked,

"Why?If we can just figure he out which one to cut..."

"We'd have to cut it without making the slightest vibration. Nobody could do that." Amaya nodded as she added quietly,

"And if we cut the wrong wire..." her words hung in the air, as Suzaku glanced at her and Lelouch.

"I'll do it."

"It's not that simple!" Lelouch snapped as he turned to him, as he explained, "We have way too little information!" Suzaku shook his head as he replied,

"It's good to be cautious, but there's a time limit, right?" he turned fully to Lelouch as he continued,

"There's enough information right here before you. I'm a soldier, you know. Can you use this information?" he demanded, as Lelouch stared at him in silence.

* * *

Lelouch stared ahead emotionlessly as he neared the school church, where all the camera's on Nunnally were transmitting to.

'_What? What's he planning next?' _he thought, as he took a deep breath. '_Mao should be wherever all the camera's watching Nunnally are transmitting. I hadn't thought he'd go back to the school...'_ Lelouch shook his head as he concluded Mao in two words. '_Crazy Bastard.'_

Lelouch paused outside the church as he thought, '_I told Suzaku and Amaya not to move, but I really had no options._' he sighed as the doors opened, Lelouch raising his head, seeing Mao, supposed to be dead, yet sitting upon a chair, waving as he greeted,

"Welcome my thieving friend!" as he stood, Lelouch moving up the red carpeted aisle, glancing around for any traps, as Mao began clapping.

"No weapons, no plan, and the bomb is still in place." he summed up, continuing, "You're not using your Black Knights, or those friends of yours." he stopped, smirking questionably at Lelouch as he asked,

"What's the matter Lulu?" Lelouch stared coldly at him as he stated,

"We don't need to reply this conversation. You have our last game ready, don't you?" Mao grinned, moving to the side, as he announced,

"Yup, Let's settle with the game you love best." Lelouch's eyes widened as he took in what Mao lifted a cloth over the game, with a smirk.

"Chess..."

* * *

"We haven't spent time together like this in so long..." Cornelia sighed blissfully, laying her head on Euphemia's lap in the grass in the gardens on the palace roof. "There have been too many unexpected delays since I came to Area 11..." she grinned, reaching up and pinching Euphemia's waist, earning a high pitched squeal from her sister.

"You're getting fat after all that paperwork?" she smirked playfully, as Euphemia cried out,

"Oh, sis!" Cornelia laughed as she rolled onto her stomach, facing Euphemia, acting like a child. Euphemia glanced around, as she stated softly,

"Sis, doesn;t this garden look like the one in Lady Marianne's villa?" Cornelia sat up again, glancing around with a small smile.

"It really does, doesn't it?" she agreed softly, seeing the same flower aggangements like the one at Aries Palace. Euphemia nodded as she mentioned,

"I hear that Clovis had it built." Cornelia chuckled as she noted,

"I'm surprised he liked it so much, seeing how he was always fighting with Lelouch when he was there." Euphemia smiled as she explained,

"They were rivals, that's all." Cornelia nodded in agreement as she sighed,

"They were so different in age." Euphemia tapped her shoulder as she pointed out,

"But, there was a painting of Lelouch in the artwork Clovis left behind." Cornelia smiled softly as memories of her little brother flowed through her mind.

"Really..." she smiled, glancing off the roof, into the Settlement, and seeing part of the Ghetto as she stated,

"We'll have to subjugate this area and capture Zero as soon as possible. Clovis, not to mention Lelouch and Nunnally, must be ashamed of us." silence descneded as she continued,

"This is, after all, the land where three of our siblings lost their lives..." Euphemia sat in silence for awhile before tentavly asking her,

"I hear Kyoshiro Tohdoh is to be executed. You saw him today, didn't you?" Cornelia's eyes narrowed, as she remembered the days events.

* * *

_Cornelia stared hard at the screen, watching the recording of Tohdoh's capture. The captain stood beaming before her. _

_"Like I told you, Your Highness. We fough tooth and nail to bring him in. He resisted, but eventually-" Cornelia zoned out, as her eyes narrowed, pausing as her eyes drew on the 5th figure, who Tohdoh jumped before...He eyes widened as she suddenly had a bad feeling._

_"Pause the video!" she snapped, as it was ordered, the Captain stopping mid-speech, blinking questiobably._

_"Your Highness...?" he asked, as she snapped to the techman, "Bring up the picture of the 2nd Most Wanted Criminal!" the man nodded, bringing up a Picure of the Lady of Zero, a screen shot of her from the Hotel Jacking._

_"Place the screen shot of that woman beside her!" she snapped, pointing the the girl in the glasses. The man nodded, _

_"Yes, Your Highness!" as he did as told, bringing up the two pictures. Cornelia clenched her teeth as she glanced at each picture, clenching her fists in anger. _

_"You..." she hissed, the Captain shaking. "You idiot..." she finally spat out, not taking her eyes off the screen._

_"That woman there...the one you let escape...the one Tohdoh led you from as easily as anything...was the Lady of Zero!" she roared, as the Captain winced. _

_"You let her escape again!"

* * *

_

_Cornelia stared coldly as she stood before Tohdoh's cell. He did not look up at her. He simply stayed in his kneeling position, not saying anything._

_"You only allowed yourself to be captured, am I right?" she finally said coldly. He did not reply, as Cornelia took this as a yes. "You were leading my men away from a far more valuable target..." her eyes searched his face as she spat, "The Lady of Zero." Her eyes narrowed as she saw him smile softly to himself. _

_"I would assume you know of her real identity, don't you?" she snapped, still earning no reply. "I would have you put under interrogation, but I know better..." Tohdoh did not reply as she said softly, "_

_"Lady Mai often told me, that the strongest part of you was your Loyalty..." at this, she saw his mouth open slightly, opening his eyes slightly in surprise at the mention of Lady Mai. "You will never tell me who she is, even under pain of death." Cornelia blinked as she heard Tohdoh smile gently, glancing up at her. _

_Cornelia froze under his gaze. His eyes met hers, and she recalled how Lady Mai always talked of him...and understood why she had traveled to Japan so often. Of course, she had heard the stories, but she had never really paid much heed to it. But seeing his eyes at the mention of Lady Mai...she realized the truth._

_Lady Mai had loved Kyoshiro Tohdoh. And Kyoshiro Tohdoh had loved Lady Mai. _

_"Mai used to talk of you often..." he declared suddenly, causing Cornelia to open her mouth in surprise. "I am sure she would be proud to see you, a grown, strong, independent woman." Cornelia shook slightly, as he added softly, "In better times, I believe we would have understood each other very well." Cornelia did not reply immediately._

_"Alas..." she finally said, "In better times..." and with that, Cornelia turned, stating softly over her shoulder,_

_"However, according to these times, I must order your execution." Tohdoh did not reply, as she strided down the corridor, regaining her regal stance.

* * *

_Lelouch stood silently, asMao indicated to the board.

"These scales are both the detonator to the bomb and the disarming mechanism" Lelouch's eyes widened as he glanced back at Mao as he picked up a piece, smirking, continuing,

"We'' each put the pieceswe've taken into their respective scale." as he said this, he placed a piece on his scale, the scales turning in his favour slightly. "If it swings completely toward my side, the bomb will explode." he smirked bluntly, Lelouch's mouth opening as he added, "If it swings to yours, it will be disarmed. So if you win, your sister will be safe." Lelouch glared at him as he declared,

"You have poor taste, that's why C.C left you." Lelouch inwardly cursed as Mao only responded with,

"I won't rise to your provocation. Your mind is an open book to me."

* * *

Amaya glanced upwards, the only sound in the room the creaking of the bomb. Amaya glanced again at Nunnally, whom she noticed was shivering slightly. Amaya wished she could run up to her, but she knew if she did, it would only activate the bomb.

"Nunnally," she called, as she turned in her direction, shivering. "It will be okay." she promised. "I won't let anything happen to you. And nethier will Suzkau." she glanced at Suzaku, who nodded in agreement.

"She's right, Nunnally." he replied softly, picking up his knife. Nunnally nodded.

"I trust you." she whispered, as Amaya nodded. Suzaku glanced at Amaya again.

"The red wire." Amaya stated softly. Suzaku nodded again, taking a deep breath...

* * *

Lelouch took a deep breath, staring down at the board as Mao drawled,

"You're not the kind of person who can empty his mind." Lelouch clenched his fists by his side as he continued,"You criticize all your moves so carefully, and you criticize those criticisms and so on." he smirked as he declared,

"That's the kind of man you are." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he again turned his mind to the game, Mao chuckling teasingly,

"It's no use. No matter how much you try not to think, my victory is assured." he finished, as he took another of his pieces, tipping the scale into his favour, causing Lelouch's eyes to widen, concentrating more then ever.

"Amazing! You're thinking of seven things at once, trying to confuse me!" Mao laughed, clapping again, as Lelouch made his move. "But if I concentrate my Geass on you alone, it's easy to separate the truth from the lies." Lelouch gazed up in alarm, as Mao took his knight, tipping the scale closer to the detonator, one more piece activating it.

"Aah, your last plan failed miserably!" he chuckled, as Lelouch glared at him. "You're sisters in mortal danger because you underestimate me." Lelouch shook, as Mao smirked,

"What shall I do...?" he mocked, voicing Lelouch's thoughts aloud. "I have no plans left! There's no one here to help me, and now that Nunnally's been taken hostage-" he smirked cruelly, dropping a penny onto the ground, causing Lelouch to gasp in suprise, his heart picking up.

"Oops, I dropped it." Mao smiled cruelly, picking it up, as Lelouch took a regged breath, broken out of it by Mao's clapping, drawing him back into the game.

"It's your turn." he announced with a smirk, Lelouch's hear running a mile a second. "You'd better hurry, or your time will run out. Your sister will die!" he prompted, as Lelouch's hand hovered over the board, eventually landing on the king.

"Ooh...is that really the move you want to make?" Lelouch snapped his head up, Mao smirking, his eyes covered by his visor, "Are you really sure?" Lelouch shook for a moment before bowing his head in defeat.

"That's enough." he whispered shakily. "Please, stop this Mao..." he didn't look up, hearing the gleeful,

"I couldn't hear that." Lelouch snapped up, throwing his arms out, crying desperately,

"Haven't you had enough?! Please, let Nunnally go!" he pleaded, Mao simply cocking his head.

"Hmmm?" he asked, expecting something. Lelouch shook, knowing what it was.

"I..." he shook. "I lose."

And with that, Mao started chuckling. A chuckle that turned to laughter. He began clapping with delight as his laughter grew, eventually pointing at Lelouch, applauding,

"Well said! You've finally let me hear what you think, in your heart of hearts." Lelouch shook, clenching his fists and jaw, as he fought not to break down. "That feels so good! It's great!"

"But I'm afraid not." Lelouch's eyes widened as he picked up another of his pieces, and then everything went in slow motion.

"That's..." Lelouch's eyes widened in horror as he threw his pieve into the scale,

"Check..."

"DON'T!" Lelouch screamed desperately, watching as the piece fell into the scale, the needle slowly moving into the red area...Lelouch felt his heart stop as he fell to the floor.

"Nunnally..." he whispered, as he froze on the floor, staring at the ceiling, not believing what just happened.

"Well then, let's see how well she's splattered." Mao stated cheerfully, taking out his mini tv, holding the live feed of Nunnally. Lelouch sat in horror, pausing as he glanced over at Mao as he gasped,

"What?! Why!?"

And with that, sudenly, causing Lelouch's eyes to widen, Suzaku leapt through the church window, shattering it, soaring over the chess scales as Mao gasped,

"It can't be! I concentrated too hard?!" he cried as he took out his gun, aiming at Suzaku as Lelouch saw Amaya jumo through the remains, leaping down.

Suzaku didged the bullets, as he punched Mao in the jaw sending him sprawled to the floor, Amaya quickly taking the gun, aiming at Mao as Suzaku dragged him up.

"My name is Warrent Officer Kururugi Suzaku. I am hereby placing you under arrest on suspicion of terrorist activities." Lelouch gazed in wonder, as he whispered,

"Suzaku..."

"You disarmed the bomb?!" Mao spat, gazing angrily at Suzaku, his eyes widening as he realized what had happened.

"No..." he whispered disbelievingly. "You timed your attack according to the pendulum's speed?!" Suzaku nodded curtly.

"Lelouch told me which line to cut. Amaya told me where would be the best place to cut it." he said coldly, as Lelouch regained his footing, frowning.

"I did?" he muttered, suprised, as Amaya nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku frowned, momentarily turning to him. "It was your idea that I should comein if I heard you scream." Lelouch blinked in surprise.

"I did?" he gasped, as Amaya touched her right eye as an explanation to him. Lelouch's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone...seeing his reflection in it's metal surface. He grinned as he whispered,

"I see..." he smirked, looking back at Mao.

"Mao, that's checkmate." he announced, as Mao's eyes widened.

"Lelouch...did you..." Lelouch smirked as he thought,

'_So it would seem. I put myself under the Geass, so that I would forget having given Amaya and Suzaku their orders.' _Mao stared at him in horror as he continued, _'You lost because you assumed that my thoughts were the absolute truth, and because you neglected to consider I would be out of your power's range." _Mao froze as Suzaku took his arm, whispering,

"It can't be...What were you going to do if they failed?!" he cried, as Lelouch smirked, Amaya chuckling. '_I wonder...This plan would not have worked if I didn't trust Amaya and Suaku.'_

"Sayoko-san," Suzaku called over his phone, "It's okay now...Yes, please." and with that, Sayoko walked onto the platform, and began untying Nunnally.

"You think you've won?!" Mao hissed, taking a step forward as Suzaku indicated to Amaya to hand him the gun, which she obliged, (albeit begrudginly).

"Stop!" he snapped, holding him back from Lelouch.

"Let me go!" Mao snapped, struggling. "Patricide!"

And with that, the room went cold. Amaya's eyes narrowed, as Lelouch's widened. Suzaku stared in horror at Mao, frozen to the floor.

"You killed your father seven years ago." Mao smirked, as Lelouch glanced at Amaya in surprise.

'_That's why...'_ he realized. '_That's why she holds such a great grudge against him!' _Lelouch's mind whirred. '_Because of Kururugi's death, the Fujiwara clan headed the all ot resistance not carried out by the government! And it was because of that they were murdered!'_

"You thought if you killed your father, who advocated an all out resistance, then the war would stop?" Mao sneered, with a chuckle.

"That's so childish." Suzaku shook as he declared,

"You're just a murderer." Suzaku shook his head, muttering,

"No! You're wrong! I-" Mao interrupted, calmly stating,

"Thank God it didn't get out. All the adults around you lied on your behalf..."

"So they made it look like Prime Minister Kururugi killed himself..." Lelouch concluded quietly to himself outloud, as Amaya stared at Suzaku emotionlessly. Mao smirked at Amaya for a moment, as he answered,

"It was all a huge lie." Amaya's eyes narrowed as Lelouch repeated,

"A lie..." Suzaku stared at him and Amaya desperately, pleading,

"I had to! If I hadn't, Japan-"

"Trying to reason it away now?" Mao sneered, "You've got a death wish!" Suzaku gasped in surprise, loosening his grip on Mao as he continued,

"You want to save people? Your soul is what you want saved!" Lelouch's eyes widened as Mao smirked, "You want to die as penance. Taht's why you always put yourself in harms way!" Lelouch stared at them horrified, Amaya surprised, as Suzaku screamed and fell to his knees, still clinging to Mao's arm, his other dangling to the ground holding the gun. "Your self-rightiousness is just thinely veiled masturbation! Your just a spoiled brat who wants to be punished!" he spat, smirking at an angry Lelouch as he snatched the gun up, hitting Suzaku over the head with it.

"MAO!" he yelled, as Suzaku fell to the floor, unconcious, Mao grabbing Amaya who ahd stood feet from Suzaku. She cried out as he pressed the gun to her temple, his arm crossing over her throat, Lelouch's eyes widening as she began to seize struggling in fear.

* * *

"And what's this I see?" Mao crooned, grasping Amaya by the chin, hauling her face close to his. Amaya felt her heart speed up as a smirk came upon his cruel face.

"Little Suzaku's not the only one with a dark past!" he cackled, as Lelouch clenched his teeth, not daring to set one step closer, cautious of the gun held to Amaya.

"Leave her be, Mao! This is between you and me!" Mao sneered, his gun pressing at Amaya's temple even more, causing Amaya to tremble slightly.

"Ohhh, Lelouch, this is just too tasty to pass!" he sneered, not relinquishing Amaya, turning his attention to her. "Lot's of little dark thoughts float, don't they? Lot's of guilt…" his mouth twitched, as Amaya's eyes widened in fear. "Guilt of living, is it?!… Oh, I see!" he suddenly snickered.

"Your mother died to protect you, you're responsible for your own mother's death!"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch yelled, as Mao lifted his eyes to meet his. His eyes widened as he cried out, flinging backwards,

"Oh crap!" Amaya's eyes widened as he could only croak.

'_So this is the power of Geass..'_ she thought, as she spun away from Mao, taking the gun with her. Mao stumbled back in shock, Lelouch lunging and missing as he headed for the door, pushing it open. Amaya lowered the gun at seeing C.C standing outside the door, apperently back from the negotiations.

* * *

"...Mao...I only ever loved one man..." she whispered, as he came closer in happiness. Pausing before her, not noticing her raise her gun to his neck.

"It was not you." she whispered as his eyes widened slightly, before dimming, and falling to the floor beneath her feet, the door to the church closing as she said this.

* * *

Lelouch and Amaya stared in silence, as Suzaku struggled to his hands, just regaining consiousness.

"I..." he whispered.

"I..." Lelouch stared at him a moment as Amaya stared at him emotionlessly, Lelouch glancing at her for a moment.

"Did you kill your father?" he asked plainly, Suzaku raising his head, opening his mouth to reply, but finding none.

"I see." Lelouch murmurred. "And you're not the only one who knows ether." his eyes wandered to Amaya, who glanced away.

"Lelouch, I..." Suzaku whispered, turning back to the floor.

"What was that old man's name?" Lelouch reminised, as Suzaku stared back at him. "Kirihara." Lelouch nodded, remembering the name as he continued,

"Prime Minister Kururugi took his own life to mollify the hardline government faction that supported capitulation." Amaya nodded, clenching her jaw as Lelouch continued,

"Both Japan and Britannia need a heroic story." Suzaku stopped shaking as he whispered,

"Thank you..." he glanced up at Amaya, who, Lelouch had to applaud, fell, back into her place as a normal student.

"I understand your reasons." she said softly, lending a hand. "And Lelouch is right..." she smiled, as he gratefully took her hand. "We all need a heroic story." Suzaku smiled as he stood, and they began making their way out of the destroyed church.

* * *

Lelouch stared at Amaya as they bid farewell at the gate to Suzaku, who ran to get to his work on time, coming to dinner the next night instead. C.C was disposing of Mao's body as Suzaku left, and they would meet her halfway to the clubhouse.

Amaya decided to spend the night again, apparently, deciding on her own, that she would partially move in to the spare room when she was too lazy to reurn to base, or did not want to. As they walked, he turned to her again, as he stated softly,

"You knew." Amaya did not respond, looking forward. Lelouch did not give up.

"That's why you won't forgive Suzaku, isn't it?" she glanced at him as he continued, "Suzaku's actions lead to the murder of the Fujiwara." Amaya nodded, as they passed by the main school, turning left to the clubhouse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lelouch asked quietly. Amaya did not respind for awhile.

"I wanted you to find out by yourself." she shrugged softly, as she saw C.C coming to meet them.

"Thank you." Lelouch announced quietly, as Amaya raised an eyebrow. "For not killing him..." he added with a smile, which she returned as C.C joined them. And from there, they walked to the clubhouse in silence. However, as they neared the clubhouse, C.C paused.

Lelouch and Amaya turned questionably towards her, shocked at seeing her eyes wide and unbelieving, her mouth dropping, staring at the roof. Lelouch followed where she was looking, and his own eyes widened along with Amaya's.

For on the flagpole, somehow balancing, standing gracefully, was a man. He grinned down at them, taking a short bow at C.C. his black leather cloak billowing behind him, his pale chest bare, his heavy combat boots looking as though he were balancing on the floor rather then a pole.

His soft blue hair blowing, the bells holding them chiming as he grinned.

* * *

The next weeks chapter is called,

**Jinxed.**

have a good new year, and review!!!


	20. Jinxed

**CHAPTER 20**

**272 REVIEWS**

**24,132 HITS**

**5 C.2'S**

**ther,88 FAVS**

**91 ALERTS.**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

WEEKLY NOTICES!!!

1: Emolollipop: nope, not jeremiah, though he is mentioned in this chapter!

2:Lord Alstreim: this guy is a total OC, and some light will be shed on him here...but not all!

3:bloodyknight85: yup, Mao's death is final, nd yea, that why Amaya hates Suzaku, because her family took the reigns in the resistance, and well...we all know what happeed. Nd i think Suzaku stabbed his father, i don't think it was a gun...but yea, who knows?!

4:Velshard: nope, new guy isn't lelouch's stalker, all will be revealed soon!!! nd ahh, all those females?! lol, my dad learned the same lesson living with no other males nd 3 women. (me, my sis nd my mum)!!!!

5: Ritalyn: when i read ur comment, i went on youtube to see the song...ND I LOVED IT! thanks for mentioning it, it really did remind me of the Lady of Zero!!!

6: Anonymousgirl18: im glad u like the story so much! nd yea, i have a few stories...but i cant choose which one to put up, and a lot of them are half written...so i'll try to post more this year, promise!

7: Ani-sand: I'm happy u love the story, nd about new OC...more will be revealed in the next few chapters...he he....

_**REDZERCAREBEAR!!!: missin u lots, email me soon nd tell me of ur wild adventures!!!!!!!**_

_**Sad notice: **_Okay, tomorrow, on the 4th of January, is the one year anniversary of my Grandmother's death. I want to dedicate this chapter to her, as she helped me to read, encouraged me to write, and inspired me to always do my best. My Grandmother fought and struggled through her life to not be a regular person. She was a violin prodigy, and spent her years practicing, getting scholarships to the Irish Academy of Music (which was hard, as if she didn't, her family could not afford to send her), where she met my Grandad, a clarinet and drums prodigy. They married, and toured the world with various orchestras, living in places like India, Jamaica and Guatemala. She loved traveling, and maintained friendships from her travels throughout her life, and continuously telling tales of the places she had been and the people she met. Eventually, they returned to Ireland, where she joined the National Symphony Orchestra, and became the first female Union leader of it. She had a sharp wit, a kind heart, and was the proudest person I will ever know, and shared my obsession for diet coke. It pained all my family through our '7 years bad luck', when my aunt died, my Grandmother got lung cancer, skin cancer and breast cancer (which she survived...still managing to smoke 5 cigarettes a day!? don't even understand it now...) and my grandfather's death. She was the rock of my family, and encouraged us through it all, still spoiling her grandchildren (so much, we called her Granny Mug, cause she was such a Mug!). However, this time last year, on the 4th of January, at the age of 77, she passed away peacefully and willingly in hospital this time last year. I still think of her whenever I hear a violin, and I can see the sparkle in her sky blue eyes.

**And so, this chapter is dedicated to my Grandmother,**

**my family's Granny Mug,**

**Who I remember everyday,**

**And will love forever,**

**and treasure our time together.  
**

**R.I.P**

**Joan Miley

* * *

  
**

"Gooday, fair maiden!" the man called as he lifted from his bow, directed at C.C. Amaya glanced at C.C, whose eyes were still wide from apparent shock at the sight of this stranger.

"C.C, who is this?" Lelouch demanded lowly, as the man grinned, his silver eyes twinkling.

"Ohh, still going by C.C, are we?" he called as he jumped from the pole onto the roof above the columns at the entrance of the Clubhouse, to Amaya's amazement, as his eyebrows rose in amusement. C.C did not answer Lelouch's question, instead moving forward, towards the man.

"How did you find me?" C.C called, stopping before the building, as the man jumped from the roof, landing perfectly, grinning softly at C.C, as he clutched dramatically at his bare chest, over his heart, sighing in pain,

"Aren't you happy to see me...'C.C', is it now?" he glanced at her for confirmance. C.C did not answer, and continued to stare at him. Amaya glanced at Lelouch, who met her eyes, both confirming the other was as much confused as them.

Eventually, the man sighed, casually mentioning, "That mad one...Mao." he began, as Amaya saw Lelouch narrow his eyes at the mention of the man. "I've been tracking him for the last 3 months..." the man paused in thought, shaking his head, stating,

"Strange man." C.C narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching as he continued, "I followed him, because he was following you. And then, I would ultimately find you. " he paused, grinning as he turned to C.C completely.

"I bet on the right horse, hm?" he winked at her, as Lelouch began forward, Amaya quickly following.

"Who are you?" he demanded again, pausing beside a silent C.C, his violet eyes burning with the Geass sigil. The man glanced amusingly at him, as he shrugged,

"You can try, but you would only waste your energy." Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the man, as his eyes fell on Amaya. A strange smile came over, as he drank her in, glancing at C.C, who did not meet his eyes.

"My, my...." he chuckled, apparently coming to a conclusion. "Fate works in mysterious ways..." Amaya furrowed her brows in conclusion, voicing, out of intrigue,

"What do you mean, 'fate'?" the man only tipped his nose, giving her a wink as he gave the short reply,

"Patience is a virtue." was all the answer she received, as he turned to C.C again, suddenly moving forward, grasping her hand. Lelouch and Amaya both raised eyebrows, as C.C did not draw away, however tensed, he lent forward, and whispered something in her ear, that made her close her eyes momentarily.

Finally, he lent away, smiling softly, as C.C yanked her hand away, crossing her arms, not breaking eye contact with the man. He sighed as he glanced at Lelouch and Amaya, grinning again as he bowed again, the bells in his hair chiming.

"Until we meet again, my dear." he addressed to Amaya, as Lelouch took a step in front of her out of suspicion of the man. "I look forward to it." Amaya had no reply, as he nodded to Lelouch, and turned once more to C.C, smiling softly as he declared softly,

"I have missed you..." and with that, he whispered one more thing in her ear, that caused her eyes to soften again, as he gently took her hand, and gave it a light peck. As Amaya stared in confusion, as he backed away, glancing once more at Amaya, before taking a short sprint around the corner of the clubhouse.

"WAIT!" Lelouch ordered, running after him, easily outstripped by Amaya, who ran around the corner, faced with...

nothing.

* * *

"Who on earth was that?!" Lelouch jumped right into the question when they arrived safely into the clubhouse, C.C lying on the couch, clutching Cheese-kun, and Amaya leaning against the window. She did not answer, as Lelouch narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"He knows about Geass." he stated, as C.C gave a slight nod.

"He's a Geass user?" Amaya guessed, as Lelouch glanced over at her. C.C did not reply, but shook her head slowly. Lelouch paused in thought.

"So he knows of Geass..." he guessed, as C.C made no move to have heard them, apparently deep in her own thoughts.

Amaya and Lelouch exchanged glances, getting no more from the green haired girl. Lelouch fell silent, as Amaya added quietly,

"I think he knows me." Lelouch met her eyes in shock, as Amaya shurgged, fiddling with her hands.

"I don't know, he looks a little...familiar...maybe I've seen him in a crowd before." Lelouch remained silent as she added, "And he was going on about...fate." Lelouch nodded. "Maybe he....Oh, this sounds ridiculous...maybe he knew we would meet someday?"

Lelouch's eyes glazed over as he frowned, deep in thought.

"Then who is he?" he tried to remain calm and composed, but failed miserably. C.C was silent again for awhile, standing and heading for the door to Lelouch's room, finally replying quietly,

"He is a curse."

Lelouch frowned, opening his mouth to ask what on earth she meant, but was interrupted by the door hissing open. Lelouch turned, pausing the conversation at seeing Nunnally and Sayoko come into the room.

"Onii-sama!" she smiled, as Sayoko pushed her into the room. Lelouch smiled as he stood, giving Nunnally a welcoming kiss on the cheek as Sayoko placed her beside Lelouch.

"Hey, Nunnally." he grinned softly, as Amaya bent down.

"Guess who?" she grinned, as Nunnally clapped in delight.

"Amaya!" she beamed, hugging Amaya around the neck. As Amaya sat down beside her, Nunnally announced nervously,

"Milly wanted me to give you two a message." Lelouch raised an eyebrow, as she began,

"Firstly, she was angry you two missed a meeting...again." Lelouch rolled his eyes as she continued,

"And secondly, that tomorrow is Amaya's welcoming party, and she has a special theme that involves you two and the entire school planned." Lelouch and Amaya's eyes met in horror, as Nunnally sat back for a reaction.

"...THE ENTIRE SCHOOL?!" Lelouch and Amaya blurted at the same time, as Nunnally nodded sympathetically.

"She said it's a surprise." she tried to smile, as Lelouch massaged his temple, while Amaya covered her face with her hands. Sayoko glanced at her, and quickly reported,

"Master Lelouch, it is quite late now." Lelouch nodded, as Nunnally announced,

"Then Amaya's staying again?"

Lelouch glanced at Amaya as she nodded.

"It's too late for me to return back...home." she pointed out, as Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Laziness." he muttered, as Amaya gasped out of mock shock.

"Nunnally, you're brother's bullying me!" she accused, as Nunnally giggled. Lelouch sighed as he stood.

"Fine. You can stay, _again!"_ he sighed, as Amaya beamed.

"Thank you Lelouch, you are so hospitable." Lelouch rolled his eyes again, as Nunnally and Amaya continued chatting, deciding to worry about the mysterious man later.

* * *

"Lelouch?" Lelouch's eyes finally settled at his door, where Amaya stood hesitantly, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked tiredly, aware that it was 4 in the morning.

"I…had a nightmare." she confessed uncomfortably. "Can I…" she struggled for words. "stay with you?" Lelouch blinked in surprise.

When they were young, and if she was staying in the palace if both of her parents were away, she would do the same thing. Of course, it came to a time when she never bothered to ask, and he woke up with her beside him, and despite his angry rants, her only response was to give out to him, for waking her up.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly, as he took in her red rimmed eyes.

"Of course…" he replied softly, as she smiled gratefully, moving forward.

"Thanks." she whispered, as she climbed in, staying on the opposite side of the bed. Lelouch stared at her in silence for a moment.

"…You've been crying." he declared softly. He saw Amaya freeze, not turning. Silently, Lelouch touched her hand, noting her not pulling away. "What happened in your nightmare, Amaya?" he asked softly. There was silence, the only sound, the pitter patter of rain.

"I…" she whispered finally. "I dreamt of that day…" she said hoarsely. "The final moments with my mother…" Amaya contracted slightly, hiding her face more.

Lelouch did not back down, having noted from the start, ever since he found her, not daring to ask until know…

"Amaya…Tell me what happened to you."

Amaya froze again, turning over to glance at Lelouch, finally turning fully.

"...Alright."

* * *

_Amaya sighed as she glanced again at her maths book before her, quickly giving up and staring across the room, beyond the glass windows, and into the sunny, picturesque garden view, of rolling green grass, blossoming flowers of every colour and a large sculpture of a woman, surrounded by a pond with sapphire blue water, as blue as the sky._

_ Oh, how she wished to be outside and playing. Or in her mother's Knightmare. Or arguing with her brother, who was away at his friend's house. _

_She would be willing to do anything but study maths. _

_Amaya sighed again in longing as she placed her face into her left hand, daydreaming. She frowned as her thoughts wandered over the last few days. For they had been so..._

_Frozen._

_She had awoken on August 10th, 2010 A.T.B, to find that her father had left for business. Her brother was spending a week or so at his friends house, and only her and her mother, and of course, the servants, were left in their large mansion estate._

_This was a fairy usual occurance, she had concluded that day...However, her mother was acting quite the opposite..._

_She didn't smile, and when she did, Amaya could clearly see it was fake. _

_She made sure that Amaya was constantly busy, be it playing her violin, reading a book, catching up on homework, taking a walk or studying. And oddly enough, she banned Amaya from watching the television, and the internet for a few days.  
_

_The maids walked in a hushed tone, never meeting eye contact with Amaya or her mother. They were constantly whispering, however, they stopped by a glare of her was full of questions, but she knew that whatever the reason, her mother knew what she was doing. _

_And then it happened. _

_She glanced up from her day dream, as the phone rang. Her mother, in the next room, instantly answered it. Amaya's eyes narrowed as she instnatly stood by the door, listening in._

_"Hello? Oh, Lord Gottwald." her mother answered. She paused, as she whispered  
_

_"They're coming...?" she drew off as a silence crashed over her, the person on the other end, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, Amaya concluded. Amaya raised an eyebrow as her mother's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. she became stiff, her fists clenching. Finally she nodded._

_"Thank you, Jeremiah..." she said softly. "I won't forget this kindness." and with that, she hung up the phone. Amaya stared in silence as she did not move for a moment, her hand still on the phone, shaking slightly, her head bowed, her hair covering her face. She took a strangled breath, before snapping her head up._

_"Amaya!" she called loudly, causing Amaya to jump in surprise, instnatly entering the room._

_"What's wrong, Mama?" she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity, as her mother grabbed her hand, hurrying to the door. A maid, whom just entered the room, raised an eyebrow. Her mother smiled softly. _

_"We're just off for a short walk. We'll be back in time for tea." she smiled, as the maid gave a suspicious nod. Her mother instantly exited the house, hurrying towards the back of the estate, to the hanger where her Knightmare was currently being stored for repairs, alongside the family planes and jets._

_"Listen carefully, Amaya, we don't have much time." she began quickly, as Amaya hurried to keep up with her mother, who was walking so fast Amaya was nearly running to keep up. _

_"Britannia has invaded Japan." Amaya's eyes widened in shock, her heart stopping. _

_"What?" she whispered, thinking of her family, of Lelouch and Nunnally, political hostages in Japan. Her mother continued quickly, _

_"Britannia are using Knightmares, and...Japan lost." Amaya gasped in surprise, as they took a sharp right towards the hanger, her mother picking up the pace._

_"Our family, The Fujiwara, refused the invasion and led a full out resistance..." she paused a moment, before adding, "We were defeated." Amaya shook, as her mother didn't stop. _

_"You need to understand this, Amaya. You need to know..." Amaya did not reply, as they made another right past a large fountain. _

_"Amaya...Our family..." she struggled for words, to explain to an 11 year old what was happening... "Are being exterminated." she finished grimly, finding no other word for it. Amaya gave a silent cry, as she saw what happened over the last few days. All the frostiness, no television or internet...so she wouldn't find out..._

_"Exterminated..." she repeated to herself, as her mother nodded. _

_"Amaya...you're no longer safe here." she whispered, as Amaya's eyes widened, if possible, more. "We have been targeted too."_

_"But Father!" she nearly cried out desperately. "He'll protect us-" _

_"Never trust your Father." her mother announced lowly, as Amaya's blood froze, as they neared the hanger, entering through the side door, her mother paused for a moment, before turning to the plane that the group whom made her knightmare were experimenting on. _

_"Get in." she ordered, as she opened the cockpit, helping Amaya into the plane. _

_"Where are we going?" she whispered, her eyes wide as her mother strapped her in, and turning the engine on. Her mother wanly smiled._

_"Home." she answered. "Britannia will never look for us there...they will expect us to go overseas, to anywhere but there."_

_"Are we never going to see Father or Brother again?" Her mother's eyes met hers, as she touched her cheek._

_"So you can be safe." she replied softly, as she froze, the sound of the front hanger opening. Her mother froze momentarily, before quickly typing something onto the screen. _

_"Mama?" her mother did not answer, the door opening as she finished what she was typing, seeing a green light spelling 'confirmed location' on the screen._

_"Mama?" her mother still did not answer, as she slowly took out a gun from her side, strapped to her inner thigh. Her eyes widened as 20 Britannian soldiers flooded into the hanger, all guns aimed at them. _

_Her mother smiled at her as the glass top slide over Amaya's head, covering her and seperating her from her mother._

_"Mama!" she whispered, panicked, as her mother smiled softly at her through the glass, placing her hand over it, Amaya's hand touching it through the glass._

_"Never forget who you are, Amaya." she whispered, her eyes never leaving hers. _

_"Never stop. You have to keep going." _

_"Mama..." she cried, tears streaming down her face, as the commander of the soldiers began yelling instructions to the men to surround her mother. Amaya saw a countdown on the screen. 20 SECONDS UNTIL TAKE OFF. _

_"Be strong, Amaya." she smiled softly, her emerald eyes burning. _

_"Don't forget me." she asked softly, as the soldiers obeyed the command, beginning to surround the bottom of the plane. _

_"I promise." she sobbed, as her mother smiled, almost peacefully._

_"I love you, Amaya." And with that, her mother turned, and shot at every soldier around her, taking out 10 at least. However...10 was not enough._

_Amaya screamed as 7 bullets from the remaining 10 soldiers ripped through her mother's chest, her blood spilling onto the glass of the plane as she spun from the force, facing Amaya, struggling to palance on the boarding staircase._

_"MAMA!" she screamed, as her mother's back arched, frozen momentarily, as a trail of blood trailed from her lips, her eyes meeting Amaya's for a split moment, as she smiled softly. _

_Amaya froze too, as her mother fell back over the railing of the stairway to the plane, out of sight. And with that, her mother's aim was achieved._

_She had distracted the soldiers from the departing speed enhanced plane, which zoomed off from the hanger, into the sky._

_Amaya screamed in surprise, as various bullets hit the plane, causing an explosion. However, Amaya remembered this plane her mother had told her about._

_It was built for distractions. the back of the plane was a dummy. It caused an explosion if hit, and fell off. the remainder of the real plane, however, was safe, and would continue flying to it's destination, manual or chosen automatically, to where Amaya guessed by the screen, was Honshu._

_"I won't forget..." Amaya had whispered as her home disappeared in the clouds, tears dripping down her face.  
_

_And so Amaya cried on the plane. She refused to look at the sky, for the crimson red of her mother's blood was still on the glass...reminding her, that her mother had died...to save her...would never return..._

_Because of her. _

_

* * *

_Amaya gazed into Lelouch's eyes as she trailed off, his face emotionless. They lay in silence for awhile, before Lelouch gently took her hand, still gazing into her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Amaya's eyes burned as her hands trembled. "You're mother loved you. She did what my mother did, she protected her child." Amaya felt hot tears began to leak down her face, as she let a soft sob escape her throat, her eyes squeezing closed as Lelouch tightened his grip on her hand.

"_It's not your fault._" he repeated, suddenly lifting a hand to her cheek. Amaya;s eyes opened in surprise, as Lelouch gently brushed her tears away, smiling softly at her. She smiled softly, as a memory came across her mind.

* * *

_"I don't want you to go." she whispered again. He smiled softly as he turned to her fully, standing before her._

_"How long do you intend to cry for?" he sighed. She blinked at him, momentarily pausing._

_"Your face looks terrible. It is absolutely unsuitable for a lady." he stated, as he took his decorated handkerchief out of the pocket of his jacket, reaching to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

* * *

_Amaya smiled softly, as Lelouch slowly removed his hand.

"Lelouch..." she began softly, as he met her eyes once again. "You haven't changed a bit." Lelouch sighed as he smiled wanly.

"No...I believe we both have." Amaya nodded in agreement, as she added quietly,

"It must have been lonely here, Lelouch...to completely hide your identity, and Nunnally's too..." Lelouch did not respond for awhile. Eventually, he announced quietly,

"Have you ever felt the kind of lonliness that's…even worse then death?" Amaya's mouth opened slightly as he continued. "It's like you have this voice, and it's inside your skull and it never stops screaming...Because it's never heard."

Amaya took a deep breath...because she understood exactly what Lelouch was talking about. Those long nights, where you ache for the framiliar. Those days when she wished everyone would stop calling her 'Hime-sama', and just be regular Amaya again...it just keeps building and building, and yet you must remain silent, because if you didn't...and then she found Lelouch again...

"Yes, I feel that way all the time..." She whispered, as Lelouch smiled, relieved that he wasn;t the only one. "But not when I'm with you." she added with a smile. Lelouch smiled back tighting his grip on her hand for a moment, before stating with a smile,

"It's all about connection, isn't it? Knowing that we're not all alone in the universe." he paused as he continued, "Nothing else matters." Amaya sighed as she replied truthfully,

"You're the only one who gets me, Lelouch." Lelouch looked at her questionably, as Amaya continued, "My guardian, Tohdoh-san, fights so much to survive, to fight to regain Japan, that he doesn't even realize he's not alive anymore... Just going through the motions... And for what?" Amaya asked, her eyes meeting Lelouch's determinatly as she finished,

"I'd rather die then live that way."

Lelouch gazed at her a moment, before repling softly,

"I understand." he sighed as he reported, "It's 5:15 in the morning, you realize." Amaya smiled as he added, a twinge of amusement in his tone, "We'll need rest for whatever Milly's planning tomorrow." Amaya smiled, as she turned around again, settling down to be comfy. She paused, wanting to ask one more question.

"Lelouch..." she called, as he turned in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Amaya?" she paused before asking quietly,

"Did you mean it? Your promise you made to me, on the anniversary..."

* * *

_"Fujiwara-sama." he said after a minute of listening to the rain. She turned to him as Zero stood straighter, looking down at her._

_"I promise you, I shall create the world you desire."_

_Amaya's eyes widened in shock as Zero turned swiftly, his cloak billowing behind him, as strode from the room, leaving Amaya alone by the balcony, the room filled with nothing more then the sound of rain, continuing to fall…

* * *

_Lelouch remained silent for a moment, not turning to face Amaya, his heart pounding. He closed his eyes for a moment, before answering quietly, truthfully,

"Yes."

This was followed by a silence, as both drifted into sleep, a light smile on Amaya's face.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes opened as the bell rang, signaling for the end of school. He sighed in relief, giving a slight stretch, having successfully slept through another class, having been up a good portion of the night.

And that morning, had woken up momentarily stunned. For he had awoken...with Amaya cuddling up against enough had stunned him. What had stunned him more...was that Lelouch had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him...

He had thanked God that Amaya hadn't awoken yet. He paused momentarily, as Amaya shifted in her sleep, her dark black hair tickling his chin as she did. He had smiled softly, seeing she looked a little peaceful in her sleep, her hands by her head, her legs tucked in, as she used to sleep when they were younger. And indeed, he used to awaken like this then too, he remembered with a smile.

Slowly, he unwrapped his arms, Amaya shifting as he did, pulling the blankets closer as Lelouch pulled away, careful not to wake her up.

Suzaku rolled his eyes as he stood, heading for the clubhouse for lunch.

"Have a good nap?" Suzaku rolled his eyes as they walked together, Lelouch only giving a contented sigh.

"Exceptionally." he noted, causing Suzaku to sigh, massaging his temples as he walked.

"You seem very calm for someone targeted by Milly Ashford." he noted, as Lelouch frowned.

"Do you know what she's planning?" Suzaku paused a moment, before holding up his hands.

"Nothing." Lelouch sighed, as he answered with a tone of hopelessness,

"I thought so." he sighed, his eyes narrowing as he continued, "It's typical of Milly. She lives to torment me. And to not even mention what time this would occur-"

Lelouch paused as the loudspeakers rang to life.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, THIS IS YOUR PRESIDENT SPEAKING!" Lelouch winced as he cursed,

"Damn you Milly Ashford..."

* * *

Amaya sighed as Kallen and she walked towards the Clubhouse from their last class. Kallen looked at her in concern.

"So, is there any hope?" she asked quietly, as Amaya remained silent.

"...There has to be." she said quietly, so no one would hear. She was of course, speaking of Tohdoh-san. The Four Holy Blades, from her phone call last night, were still cautious od asking for the Black Knights help, somehow determined to rescue him on their own. And of course, without the Black Knights...Kallen gripped her hand, as her sky blue eyes met hers.

"We'll save him." she confirmed, causing Amaya to smile weakly. They paused as the loudspeakers buzzed on.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, THIS IS YOUR PRESIDENT SPEAKING!" Amaya's eyes widened, as did Kallens, as Milly continued gleefully,

"QUIZ, EVERYBODY!" Amaya's eyebrows knitted in confusion, as Kallen's gaze met her own. She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She really shouldn't have.

"ON LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE AND AMAYA WARRINGTON!" Amaya's eyes widened again, as she gasped in surprise, Kallen spluttering for words.

"THE PRIZE, YOU MAY ASK?" Milly continued teasingly. Amaya shook, her thoughts, '_Oh God...'_

"THE PRIZE FOR THE PERSON WHO HAS THE MOST CORRECT ANSWERS FOR LELOUCH, A KISS FROM THE MAN HIMSELF!" Amaya chuckled for a split second, before freezing, realizing what would come next...

"AND THE PRIZE FOR PERSON WHO HAS THE MOST CORRECT ANSWERS FOR MISS WARRINGTON, YOU MAY ASK?" Milly purred, as Amaya closed her eyes in prayer.

"ANOTHER KISS FROM THE LADY!" Amaya's heart stopped, as Kallen turned to her in shock. They stood frozen for awhile, before suddenly, there was a roar from behind her.

Amaya and Kallen whipped around, freezing at the sight of a majority of the population of the male students...._All smiling in excitment at her._

"Oh no..." Amaya whispered feebly, as they burst into questions.

"REALLY?! A REAL KISS?!"

"Like on the mouth or cheek?"

"Or both!!!"

"Is tongue allowed?!"

"IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, PLEASE COME TO THE CLUBHOUSE HALL, AND GET YOURSELF AN ANSWER SHEET! IT BEGINS IN 10 MINUTES!"

Amaya's eyes met Kallens, as they mutely decided on what to do.

Run.

Taking Kallens hand, they ran like lightning to the Clubhouse, followed by the screaming boys.

'_This is NOT the way I am going to lose my first Kiss!'_ Amaya assured herself, as they neared the building. Glancing to the opposite path, her eyes widened at the sight of Lelouch being dragged by Suzaku, also followed by the female population. Leloouch's eyes met Amayas as they dived into the clubhouse, darting upstairs to see Milly, beaming.

"A great turnout, don't you think?" she winked, pointing outside to the boys and girls scrambling to get into the hall.

"Milly..." Lelouch growled, Amaya noting a small twitch. She smiled, exiting the room, holding up papers.

"I'll hand out the answer sheets!" she smiled, "I'll ask the questions on microphone in 5 minutes." and with that, she left the room.

Amaya and Lelouch whizzed toward eachother.

"I am not kissing some randomer!" she hissed, as Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"You see what we must do, right?" Amaya nodded as Kallen and Suzaku raised eyebrows.

"You must win the quiz on me, and I you." Lelouch concluded with a nod. "Then, we surrender our prizes."

Kallen's eyes widened, as did Suzaku's as they realized what they would do.

"But how will you two win?" Kallen asked aloud, as Suzaku nodded. "Do you two know each other well enough?"

Amaya and Lelouch locked eyes again, each nodding.

"We're ready."

* * *

Lelouch frowned as he mentally prepared himself, Milly having moved him to the balcony of the 'Male Quiz Taking Side' with Rivalz and Suzaku, and Amaya to the 'Female Quiz Taking Side' balcony with Shirley, Nina and Kallen, each with an answer sheet.

Lelouch frowned, realizing there was 15 questions to be answered. Short enough, he deducted. But then, it all counted on the questions.

Lelouch took a deep breath as Milly took up the microphone.

"All right," she beamed, "we all know the prizes! A kiss from Lelouch and Amaya to the victors!" there was a wave of applause, which Lelouch winced to.

"And now, the rules!" there were a few mutters, as she continued,

"1: NO SHARING ANSWERS, PEOPLE!!" he saw a few people curse at that.

"2: RESULTS ARE _FINAL!__" _Milly snapped, before beaming again,

"And that's it." she announced, taking out the question paper, causing every person to pay attention.

"Question one," she began, smirking as she continued, "when is this person's birthday?"

There was a moment of silence, as Lelouch sighed in relief, and the netire male population cursed. Smiling to himself and hiding the answer, he wrote down,

_15th March, 2000.

* * *

_Amaya closed her eyes in relief, as Shirley, also participating in the quiz, wrote,

_December 1st, 1999. _

Sighing as she looked up, Lelouch gave her a nod, saying he too, got the question right. She smiled, determined now, as Milly called the next question.

"What does this person's name mean?"

Amaya's eyes widened as near every person in the hall spluttered, Lelouch and Amaya very rare names to come by. Beaming triumphantly, she wrote,

_The Suspicious. _

She had learned years ago, and found it was translated from french. And never was there a more suited name for him. Lelouch, literally translated to

Le= The

Louche= Suspicious.

Amaya nodded to Lelouch, who smirked in reply, ready for the next questions.

* * *

Lelouch flew through the next questions easily. Milly had certainly underestimated he and Amaya, with questions like

Mainland city of origin? Simple, he himself had written it on her entrance sheet, and since he had grown up with her in the same city, Pendragon.

Their best same-sex friend? Simple enough in school, and in real life, Kallen Stadtfeld, and for him, Suzaku.

Siblings? Well, with him it was simple enough for the females. However, he assumed Amaya answered one, Nunnally, rather then name the many, many half siblings as well. And in Ashford, Amaya was an only child.

And so, these questions continued, knowing each answer, and from the triumphant grin of Amaya, she was answering the same too.

And so Lelouch waited for the last question, cautious of Milly's sly grin.

"Their favorite ice-cream flavor!" she announced, as Lelouch's eyes widened, meeting with Amaya.

Lelouch heart beat. When she was younger, it had been chocolate. It had definately been chocolate....no, it had been Chocolate Chip! But had it changed? What if she despised the flavor now? Deciding to trust that it still was her favourite, he wrote down,

_Chocolate chip._

* * *

Amaya froze.

She had not seen Lelouch eat ice cream since they were 10. He had loved an ice cream...mint chocolate chip. It was never one of her favourites...but it was definately his.

As she wrote down, _Mint Chocolate Chip, _she saw Shirley glance at her.

"You know?" she whispered, her eyes shaking. Amaya glanced down, as she nodded.

"I...I think I do..." she muttered, as Milly called,

"TIME OUT! YOU'LL ALL FIND OUT WHO WON IN 30 MINUTES! STAY IN YOUR SEATS, PEOPLE!!" Amaya sighed as Nina collected her pamplet to correct quickly by comparing them on the computer.

Amaya sighed as she glanced at Milly. So this was why she had asked her those questions recently...

How cunning, she decided.

* * *

Lelouch sat in his seat, his heart beating as they waited for the results.

_'Please, let Amaya have won...' _he pleaded, narrowing his eyes at the disgusting male students, all gazing at Amaya. Amaya ignored them, talking with Shirley and Kallen.

He's be damned if he let someone else kiss Amaya-

Wait...

Lelouch's eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind, on what he was thinking...

_'Someone...else...?' _he thought to himself, horrified, as Milly stood on stage, holding two envelopes.

"Okay people, the results are in!" she sang, calling everyone's attention.

"Could we have Lelouch and Amaya come down here a moment?" Lelouch sighed, as he walked across the balcony, Amaya opposite him, both stopping on ether side of Milly.

"The winner of Mister Lamperouge is, with 15/15 answers correct, is..."she called, opening the envelope, beaming. She paused as she read the winner, her eyes widening and her mouth opening as she turned to the right, to Amaya.

"...Miss...Amaya Warrington...?!" Lelouch sighed in relief, as Amaya grinned at him, as various girls wailing echoed through the room. Milly studding as she continued,

"And...the winner of Miss Warrington...again with 15/15...." she paused again as she studded disbelievingly, "MISTER LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!?!"

Amaya grinned as Lelouch smirked in triumph, as the males cried out at this disgrace. Milly kept switching her gazes between the two, studded to find words.

Lelouch and Amaya smirked as Amaya announced, "I'll leave my prize, if it's all the same." Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"I as well." he grinned, as Amaya's eyes twinkled at their own victory. Milly pouted, crossing her arms as she whined,

"AWWWW! But that's not fair!" as all students reluctantly began leaving the premises. Milly glared at Lelouch, as Rivalz sighed,

"Foiled again, Milly?"

* * *

Lelouch smiled at Amaya as they prepared to leave, only to meet in 2 hours or so.

"We did it." Amaya grinned, as Lelouch nodded.

"We did." he chuckled, as Amaya sighed.

"Well, Lelouch, we can look back at this with a smile." she grinned as she headed for the door. "I'll see you in 2 hours."

Lelouch chuckled as she left, Amaya meeting Kallen just outside the Clubhouse.

Kallen clapped for her, laughing as she did so.

"Well done, Amaya!" she laughed, as Amaya rolled her eyes. "You just outsmarted Milly Ashford!"

"Barely." she smiled weakly. "But now we have more important things to worry about." Kallen nodded soloumly, as she sighed,

"I have to go home first, get all my things together." Amaya nodded understandably, as they paused before the exit.

"Okay, well, I have to head back to base, try to contact the Four Holy Blades again." Kallen nodded as they hugged.

"See you later!" Kallen called as she set off in the opposite direction. Amaya smiled after her as she began to base, thinking on the day. One thought continuing through her head.

'_I could have kissed Lelouch...'_ She blushed at the thought. She and Lelouch were friends. They had known eachother since...forever.

They could never be together...

Could they?

Amaya shook her head to herself, cursing as she thought,

'_He's Zero! He has too much to worry about, and so do you! Stay focused!' _She nodded determinatly to herself as she entered through an allyway, pausing as she heard the chiming of bells...and looked up.

Her heart stopped at the sight of the man from earlier, her eyes widening at the sight of his smile, as he waved.

"I told you we'd meet again." he reminded coolly, from the top of the building, his silver eyes dancing in delight. Amaya's mouth opened in shock, trying to find words. "Yet, as I've said before, fate works in mysterious ways!" he chuckled, as he jumped halfway down a fire escape, landing with the grace of a ballet dancer.

Amaya woke from her trance as she repeated cautiously,

"Fate?" the man grinned, lifting a hand, announcing theatrically,

"Destiny! Chance! Fortune! Providence! Luck!" he listed, as his hand wrapped around the railing, lazily swinging himself against it.

"Fate." Amaya's eyes narrowed as she snapped,

"So what you are saying is, we were 'fated' to meet?" the man chuckled as he pointed out,

"Technically, my dear, we've already met." Amaya took a step back, her eyes widening, her heart picking up.

"...What?" she whispered in disbelief. "When?"

The man's eyes twinkled as he answered,

"You were young then." he did not answer anymore, and Amaya doubted he would. She decided to move things along, and instead asked,

"Why are you here?" the man shrugged, still smiling as he answered,

"I thought it was obvious from earlier." Amaya crossed her arms, stating hollowly,

"To find C.C." the man winked as he announced,

"Bingo." Amaya clenched her teeth in frustration, trying to remain calm as she looked up at the man.

"Why?" the man did not answer, only stared at her, finally noting,

"You've grown taller since I've seen you." Amaya took a deep breath as she stated herself,

"Well if what you claim is true, and you saw me when I was younger, it was bound to happen." the man chuckled as he clapped quietly,

"My, what a sharp wit you've acquired." Amaya glared icily at him as he continued, "And how cold." Amaya glared at him as she snapped bitterly,

"What do you want from me?" the man sighed as he stared at her with a soft smile.

"Well, someone's a little eager and demanding." Amaya took another deep breath, clenching her fists as he smiled, "All will become clear soon."

Amaya glared at him, and he stared back, not looking away, seemingly intrigued by her as she glared up at him, he grinned as he noted,

"My, what a fire...as expected of the Lady of Zero." Amaya was not at all surprised. he smiled at her a second more, suddenly jumping from the fire escape, right infront of her.

Amaya took a step back, as the silver eyes took her in, his black coat swishing as he landed, the bells chiming slightly.

"Do you truly wish to change the world?" he mused, almost to himself, cocking his head to one side. "Or simply...exist in it?"

Amaya's eyes flared up as she snapped angrily,

"I will change this world! Me and Lelouch will create a world of peace and equality, to replace this world of war and hate!" The man stared at her a moment, as Amaya asked coldly, her eyes never leaving his,

"Who are you?"

There was silence for awhile, as a grin slowly grew on his face, his white teeth showing as he answered dramatically, throwing his hands up,

"I, am a Curse!"

Amaya's eyes widened, as she remembered C.C's words.

_C.C was silent again for awhile, standing and heading for the door to Lelouch's room, finally replying quietly,_

_"He is a curse."_

The man grinned as he continued,

"I am bad luck! I bring bad luck to those around me!" he grinned as he leapt at the fire escape again, throwing out one arm, the other holding onto the railing as he continued,

"I change the fortunes, the outcomes of fate, of destiny!" He stated, as he grinned at Amaya. "I am the very essence of superstition, magic and spells!"

"I survive through the ages, fabricating both belief and fact, defining the difference between victory and defeat!" He grinned, laughing as he continued,

"I am a hex upon this world! " he laughed, as he leaped across from the fire extinguisher, hitting the wall and leaping across, landing on the roof. "Acquaint yourself with me, and be damned, cursed, jinxed!"

"For my name, is Jinx!"

he bowed, and with a swish of his cloak, he disappeared, leaving a stunned Amaya alone in the alley, her eyes wide.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LETS GET TO 300!!!!**

**HELP ME!!!**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	21. The White Knight

Chapter 21

WEEKLY NOTICES

1:Emolollipop: ahh, i know!!!! whoo! jeremiah!

2: Karenthestoryteller: lol, luv that mcd tune!!!

3: LordAlstreim: you'll find out who Jinx is soon, (next chapter) and i know, teen titans! not where i got the idea from though...lol and I'll try to fit Anya in earlier!

4: Infinate Freedom: Tohdoh doesn't know about Lelouch yet, but would he approve? hmm....

5: omegadragon2: next chapter! :D

6: ani-sand: you'll find out what Jinx will do,...next chappie!!! lol

7: Velshard: your right!! it is 5th of Decemer!!! i will be fixing that sson, thanks for telling me!!! and lol, Nina just didn't take any quiz, she was because she's on the student council! lol!!!

8: suzaku: NO COMMENT!

9: Elviol Vi Yogyakarta: thanks, i hope she is up....enjoy the chappie!

10: Anonymous: You really like 300!!!! but hells yeah, THIS FANFIC IS SPARTA!!!! (kicks another randm messanger into pit. guy holds onto sides. 'WHAT DA HELL?!' he cries. Me: sorry, caught in the moment...' kicks him in anyway.

11: Hyrulian Hero Akai: welcome back to reviewing! lol, yea, Jinx is an OC, nd I intend to write quite alot on this story, so bear with me!!!! (aka, more then 1 story)

12: Anonymousgirl18: I shall make more funny chapters, they're the funnest to write!!! enjoy the chap! :)

13: bloodyknight85: I know, another OC!!! enjoy the chapter!

14: A Faithful Reaer: aw, thanks, i shall never give up on this story (nor on grammer...AHHH!!!!)

**REDZERCAEBEAR: I GOT UR EMAIL!!!!! SOZ I HAVEN'T REPLIED YET, BEEN CRAZY BUSY LATELY, JSDHFKJDNAK (THIS IS TO SHOW MY FRUSTRATION WITH LIFE) AND EXPECT AN EMAIL SOOOOON!!!!!!!**

now you may proceed with the story.

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in thought as Amaya retold the story of the second meeting, with the man now known only as 'Jinx'. They sat in his private rooms of headquarters, both changed into their alter egos. Amaya in her Black Knights suit, and Lelouch in full Zero regalia, minus the mask.

"And so, he says you were 'fated', to meet?" he murmured, Amaya giving a short nod. He frowned as he added, "And apparently, he saw you when you were younger?"

"That's what he said…" Amaya sighed, massaging her temple. Lelouch paused as he pondered the most important thing in his mind.

"He also said, 'All will become clear soon'…" Amaya and Lelouch both sat in silence for awhile. He glanced up as he finally declared hollowly,

"Well, the Black Knights are looking for him…but in all honesty, I doubt we will. This… 'Jinx', clearly knows what he's doing. And so, we will do what he says. The only thing we can really do." Amaya stared at him questionably. He smiled as he reached for his mask to prepare to meet with the whole group. "We wait." he said simply, placing the mask over his face.

"And wait, for 'all to become clear'."

"And what of Colonal Tohdoh?" he queried, now Zero. Amaya sighed as she replied,

"His execution is planned in two days, and the Four Holy Blades are still cautious of asking you for help." Lelouch nodded as she continued, "However, now they are getting more desperate. I think they'll call within the day." she ended with a weary smile. Lelouch smirked as he stated,

"That's good. Having Colonal Tohdoh will definitely make a difference in this war." he noted. Amaya smiled as she nodded.

"The Man of Miracles." she sighed, pausing before changing the subject. "It'll be easier to miss some school this week too, seeing as there's going to be so many Art classes. We may get a little extra work done." Lelouch nodded in agreement, as he stated with a sigh,

"Due to Clovis's 'Artistic Expression Week', most definitely." he agreed, as he stood, heading to the door, followed by Amaya.

* * *

Euphemia gazed in silence at the paintings set before her, barely registering what the Head of the Clovis Memorial Art Museum was enthusiastically explaining to her.

"The first day of Artistic Expression Week will mark the completion of the Clovis Memorial Art Museum." he explained, eagely indicating to the main hall of the Museum.

"We would like you to pick out a single painting for special honours, Princess Euphemia." another representative of the museum added, as Euphemia paused before a painting. It truly was magnificent, a painting of a small, secluded cottage, surrounded by Autumn leaves, the sunlight dancing on the roof, with a beautiful mountain range in the background.

"I like this picture!" she smiled, her eyes softining as she lost herself in it. There was a short pause as the Head of the Museum explained shortly,

"Our investigation has revealed the painter to be one quarter Eleven." Euphemia's heart sank as she glanced back at the beautiful picture.

"In that case, why are you even displaying it?" she asked angrily, hating how the painting could never win now, and for such unfair reasons...The only answer she recieved, was a small smile and a short,

"We need to keep up appearances." At that, Euphemia's shoulders sagged, her eyes becoming downcast.

"At any rate, look at that work there." the man smiled as he indicated to the largest picture at the centre. Euphemia's eyes fell upon a painting of her father absorbed in a speech, his right fist clenched, and raised high above him, his mouth open, as though he were yelling the words, the Britannian flag behind him.

"Count Nikoli's son painted it." the man added with a smile, as Euphemia stared almost sadly up at it, not paying attention to any more of the man's words.

* * *

Ohgi smiled as he looked over his lunch, made by the woman still living in his apartment. She still had not recalled any memories, so he had decided to call her 'Chigusa'. She had beamed as he awkwardly told her this, blushing as she said softly,

"It's good to have a name." she has said, fiddling with her long, pale almost silvery blue hair...Ohgi grinned as he glanced again at his lunch.

"Octopus?" Ohgi felt a blush rise as his eyes fell on the sausage octopi. "That woman..." he grinned dreamily, pausing as he heard an awkward,

"Um..." his eyes widened as he froze, snapping the lid back over the lunch to hide it as his head whipped round to face Inou, who raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you see-" he tried to explain, but she interrupted, blurting,

"You have some guests." Ohgi blinked as she turned to glance at the people she mentioned, as she continued, "They have a letter of recommendation from the Kyoto Group, as well as backing from Fujiwara-sama."

Ohgi blinked as his eyes set on four people in military uniforms, all standing to alert, and all bowed at the same time. Ohgi stood, his eyes wide as he gasped,

"My God, the Four Holy Blades?!" he gasped, as he hastily added a bow of his own to them.

The eldest member, Kosetsu Urabe, spoke plainly, almost coldly,

"I'll cut to the chase. We would like your help." Ohgi rose his head in disbelief, his mouth opening from surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said in disbelief, as the man continued,

"Colonal Tohdoh has been captured." he paused as he continued. "He sacrificed himself to save Fujiwara-Hime and secure our escape."

* * *

Lelouch smirked as he gazed outside the window of a staircase, Amaya beside him, grinning in victory, while C.C stood beside him, dressed in the Ashford uniform.

"Very Well. Tell them we accept." he stated, glancing at Amaya as Ohgi confirmed,

"You sure?" Lelouch gave a nod as he explained,

"The Black Knights are allies of justice. Of course we'll help." Lelouch paused a moment in thought before adding, "Use distribution pattern B-13. Have Diethard lead a distributed contingent of Knightmares from position 18. Make sure everyone knows what to do." as he hung up, Amaya smiled.

"I told you they would ring." she reminded him, as C.C began to speak quietly.

"Sorry. About the Chinese Union-" Lelouch shook his head as he interrupted.

"I've rescheduled. Don't worry about it." he sighed before adding, "Replacing you now would serve only to hinder the plan." he paused, as he glanced outside the window, continuing softly,

"Anyway, today's the day I capture two invaluble pieces..." he glanced at Amaya, as both glanced outside at Suzaku, who stood at the outside taps, washing an obviously vandalized shirt.

"Three, if all goes well..." he murmurred to himself as they watched.

* * *

Cornelia sighed slightly as Guilford announced from behind her, as they watched the various Knightmares assemble before her,

"Tohdoh Kyoshiro is to be executed today." Cornelia let a small shrug rise, as she announced emotionlessly,

"There's no reason for us to be there. The JLF is no more." she announed coldly, as Guilford answered hastily,

"Yes, Ma'am." Cornelia paused a moment as she glanced at the sky.

"He's finally going to be shot..." she whispered, more to herself then to anyone else. For a moment, Lady Mai's face flashed before her eyes, as she closed her eyes to block it, grateful as she heard a call of,

"Vicereine!" Opening her eyes, she smiled wearily as she saw Euphemia hurrying towards her. She smiled as Euphemia paused before her.

"Sorry this came up so suddenly." she sighed as she asked, "Is everything arranged at the museum?" Euphemia nodded as she answered promptly,

"The ceremony starts this afternoon." she answered quickly, as she pursued a different subject. "What's this unsettling business about the NAC in Ishikawa, though?" Cornelia blinked in surprise, but none the less, answered truthfully,

"They're probably being backed by the Chinese Union or the EU." she explained, "We've gotten confirmation that they have several Gan Liu with them, but this is the perfect opportunity to supress the Hokuriku region." she saw Euphemia stiffen slightly, and her eyes leading to the floor as she added, hoping it would comfort her slightly,

"I'll leave Darlton here." she promised as she indicated to the man, who bowed. "If you need anything at all, just ask him." as she held her hand out to Darlton, he placed a large book in her hand. Euphemia blinked slightly as Cornelia continued,

"Also, about that talk we had earlier..." Cornelia paused as she handed the book to Euphemia, whose eyes widened as she flicked through it. The book was filled with applications to be Euphemia's personal Knight, to protect her.

"You should choose your Knights from this roster;" Cornelia explained, as Euphemia did not reply. "They're all excellent soldiers, and of fine pedigree."

Euphemia did not answer her.

* * *

"Yeah, the whole pond iced over in the winter, but my brother scolded me if I tried to skate on it." Nunnally beamed as she chatted with Suzaku over tea, Lelouch on her right and Suzaku on her left. Lelouch watched with cool in terest as Suzaku answered enthusiastically,

"There was a pond at the Kururugi Shrine too. It was small, but we always fished for zarigani, um, that is, Crayfish, there." Suzaku corrected himself from using the Japanese name for the fish. Nunnally glanced in his direction as she drew a garden scene on her tech sketch pad, that to Lelouch resembled the Aries Palace's garden, intrigued by this.

"Crayfish?" she repeated, curiosity rising. "How do you catch them?" Suzaku grinned as he leaned on the desk, answering quickly,

"It's easy. You just put a frog's leg or something on a string, and-" he paused as Nunnally gasped in surprise, sitting up immediatly.

"A frog? Like the one that goes 'croak, croak'?" she gasped, as Suzaku nodded, grinning as he replied,

"Yup. We say they go 'Kero, Kero', in Japan, though." he noted with a small smile. Nunnally giggled as she repeated,

"Kero Kero?" Suzaku laughed as he smiled,

"Yep! Kero Kero!"

Lelouch watched this silently, as he lost himself in his thoguhts, about the future, the future of Nunnally to be precise.

'_If all goes according to plan, I'll eventually have to leave Nunnally's side...' _he paused as he reminded him self truthfully, _'There are sure to be more like Mao out there, so I'll need someone to protect her...'_ He sighed as he watched Suzaku and Nunnally continue to chat.

'_Ideally, of course, that person would be Amaya. However, it is vital I have her with me...and Suzaku would work just as well. He would provide Nunnally with a reason to keep living.'_ He glanced up as Suzaku caught his penesive face, asking, concerned, as Nunnally laughed from something he said before,

"What's up?" Lelouch clenched his fists as he leaned forward, hesitantly asking,

"Suzaku, actually, I-" he was interrupted by a loud cry of,

"SUZAKU!" glancing towards the foot of the terrace, he saw a woman wearing an orange military base uniform and short black hair running towards them. "Llyod says to come quick!" she called, as Suzaku stood as she ran up the steps towards him.

"Who's that?" Lelouch asked, as Suzaku glanced apologetically at him.

"She's from the army." he explained, as she paused by a pillar to catch her breath.

"These your friends?" she smiled as she took in Lelouch and Nunnally. Suzaku smiled as he glanced at them and answered happily,

"Yeah." The woman smiled sadly at them as she stated,

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow Suzaku for a while." Lelouch glanced at Suzaku as he looked unwillingly at Nunnally, obviously reluctanant to leave.

"But-" Lelouch interrupted him, announcing,

"I told you, it's fine. That guy won't be coming around soon." he confirmed, as Suzaku nodded, glancing again at Nunnally.

"All right. See you." he sighed unwillingly as he began to follow the woman.

"See you later, Suzaku!" Nunnally called, as Lelouch stood, calling after him,

"Suzaku!" Suzaku turned as Lelouch looked at him seriously. "When you get back, I'd like to have a word with you. It's very important." Suzaku smiled as he answered,

"Ohh, that sounds unpleasant." as he nodded, waving as he called, "See you later then!" as he ran after the woman, obviously back to the Military base. Lelouch stared after him as Nunnally stated softly,

"It's noce that Suzaku's so active." Lelouch stared at her awhile as he asked quietly,

"Nunnally, what do you think of Suzaku?" Nunnally instantly answered, honestly and simply, and with a smile,

"I love him." Lelouch's eyes widened, as his mouth opened slightly at this. Nunnally grinned as she continued teasingly,

"Of course, not as much as I love you, Onii-san." Lelouch nodded slightly, as he answered softly,

"I see..."

* * *

"Should we really be joining up with the Black Knights?" Asahina sighed as they watched the Black Knights prepare the Knightmares for battle. Chiba glanced at him as she responded with another question, hands on her hips.

"Do you know of a better way to get Colonal Tohdoh out?" Senba shrugged as he added fairly,

"Well, the Kyoto Group recommended them, Fujiwara-Hima supports them and they are going to lend us they're new frames..." Asahina glanced at him as he pointed out,

"But it would seen our ideals are somewhat conflicting." Chiba glanced at him again, crossing her arms as she stated promptly,

"We're not nationalists. You know that." Urabe held up his hands for silence as he silenced the slight argument by announcing,

"Let's not worry about that until we've gottent the Colonel out." Asahina sighed as he agreed,

"Right, right. Wherever Tohdoh-san goes, I shall follow." they paused as the Black Knight, Tamaki, called up to the engineer of the Guren,

"Just stick it in there and get it going!There's not much time until the attack!" They all paused by a commanding female cry of,

"Try to be more careful!" all occupants in the room turned to see an indian woman, with light blonde hair, standing elegantly, holding a cigeratte loftily in one hand as she continued,

"I was at least a hundred times more delicate in birthing her!" Tamaki frowned as he snapped,

"God, who're you?!" the woman narrowed her eyes as she snapped back,

"I'm her mother." as she indicated to the Guren. All paused as the sound of two footsteps drew near. All turned to see Zero and his Lady enter the room, heading for the woman.

"So you made them." Zero announced, as they drew before her. The woman raised an eyebrow at the two as she concluded,

"So you're Zero? Nice to meet you. You're reputation precedes you." Zero paused as he stopped before her, adding,

"As does yours, Rakshata." he stated as he continued, "I've read a great deal about you on the net." he explained as he held out his hand, which Rakshata took, slightly shocked.

"About me?" Zero nodded as he replied,

"Especially in articles pertaining to medical cybernetics." Rakshata sighed softly as she smiled, letting go of the hand as she sighed,

"I don't like to dig up the past." she changed subjects as she held up some Knightmare Keys, "Anyway, take a look at these." Zero looked on in intrigue as she stuck the end of her cigarette holder into a case, showing a similar suit to the one Amaya wore in Narita. The girl in particular, sighed at the sight of them, as they were handed around. Rakshata glanced at her as she again reminded,

"Ruin this like you did the last, and there will be punishment." Amaya sighed as she answered,

"I do so love our meetings Rakshata. You always fill me with a feeling of confidence." Rakshata nodded as Kallen re-entered the room in her red suit.

"As I should." she answered as Kallen looked uncertainly at her.

"Will this really improve our synchronization?" she asked nervously, as Amaya felt a sense of Deja Vu. Rakshata sighed as she answered,

"Of course not." Kallen's mouth opened as she gasped,

"Huh?!" she held up her cigarette holder as she announced,

"It's your survival rate that'll improve."

* * *

Tohdoh took another deep breath, as he kept his eyes closed, preparing himself for the inevitable. He sat in the seiza position, alone in his cell, the only one occupied in in the entire paused as he heard the drawing footsteps of a guard, not looking up as he heard them pausing before his cell. There was another pause, before the guard announced coldly,

"Your executioner's been replaced." he did not respond, keeping his eyes closed in thought, as more silence fell. The guard broke this by adding, almost gleefully,

"Kururugi Suzaku will kill you now. I hear you know each other." Tohdoh clenched his fists slightly behind his back, as he felt an iciness overcome him.

"How nice." the guard noted, as he opened his eyes, his mouth opening slightly as he could not find any words to respond.

* * *

Suzaku shook as another page needed to be signed was pushed onto the table in front of Llyod, who sighed.

"I have to sign this too?" he sighed as Suzaku clenched his fists, determined to maintain himself.

"Even though Vicereine Cornelia ordered it, there is still a great deal of paperwork involved." the man replied simply, as he added, "A last minute change in executioners is the rarest od rarities."

Suzaku wasn't really listening. His mind was back in the Kururugi Shrine, when the man he had called Tohdoh-sensei had retired temporarily from the Military to teach him Karate. Whenever he fell at the great man's feet, and he simply stared at him with those onyx eyes, staring at him, daring him to stand, to fight...the man he had promised himself he would become...his idol...

BOOM!

He was broken out of this by a huge explosion, as the man gasped,

"What the-" gasping as they looked out the window, as an alarm began to ring. "Wh-what happened?!" the man stammered, as they saw a burning wall of the prison gates. Llyod smiled triumphantly as he lay back, grinning as he announced,

"Well, it seems I've been released from paperwork!"

* * *

Chiba narrowed her eyes in determination as she and the rest of the Holy Blades entered through the destroyed wall, straight into the battle, followed by a garrison of Black Knight soldiers, with the Guren MKII.

Her fists clenched at the sight of the Britannian frames, who instantly began aiming at them.

"Colonel, we're coming!" she snapped, determinately, as Asahina took down two Britannian frames in one fatal swoop.

"These Gekka are amazing!" he grinned as he added, "A big improvement on the Burai!" Senba nodded in agreement, grinning as he laughed,

"Yeah! These'll do nicely!"

* * *

"Hmm...I'm still not satisfied with how they interfere with they're intergrated weapons." Rakshata pouted from inside the portable base, as the reports were read to her. Her first assistant sighed as he replied,

"I think they're fine." her other assistant hastily reported,

"There's a .07 sensory delay." Rakshata frowned as she snapped loudly,

"I wish those Kyoto bastards would sent me some better parts!"

* * *

Tohdoh did not respond as he glanced at the guard, aiming his gun directly at his head, as he entered numbers into the lock.

"I've been ordered to kill you before you're rescued, so any last words?" Tohdoh did not respond for second. He thought of only one thing...Mai's face, as he thought silently,

'_I've done as much as I could...as I'e promised, Mai...' _before hollowly, yet decidedly announcing,

"I have already given up my life long ago. I do not grieve for it." he closed his eyes as he waited for the shot. Instead, he heard a voice he had only heard on the news yell

"Well then, I'll take it off you're hands!" Tohdoh glanced up in disbelief, as the wall behind the stunned guard exploded open, throwing the guard across the corridor with a yell. Tohdoh glanced up in disbelief, as he waited for the smoke to clear, his throat hitching up at the sight of a blue Knightmare, and a black one...and atop the black one stood none other then...

"Zero." Tohdoh announced almost coldly, his eyes not leaving the mysterious figure.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh." the man greeted with an air of intrigue. "The one man who managed to stand victorious over the Britannian forces in the war seven years ago." Tohdoh stared at him emotionlessly, as he voiced coldly,

"You mean the Miracle of Itsukushima?" his eyes narrowed as he concluded, "Do you want a miracle from me, as well?" Zero responded immediatly, and simply.

"That was no miracle. It was nothing more then good information gathering. A victory through strategy. That is why I want you." Tohdoh clenched his fists behind his back as he snapped,

"That's enough. General Katase, to whom I pledged my allegiance, has died, and so shall I." Zero answered immediatly, as he snapped,

"And what of the other to whom you pledged your loyalty?" he asked as he indicated to the blue frame, which hissed open, emitting Amaya. Tohdoh's mouth opened slightly as she stood up, staring at him with a frown.

"Hime-sama?" he asked lowly, his eyes not leaving her masked green ones.

"Stop making excuses!" she snapped angrily, as his eyes widened in shock. His eyes trailed back to Zero as he stated,

"You must accept responsibility for your miracle!" Tohdoh's eyes widened at the words, as Zero continued,

"Area 11's resistance movement is so much stronger then the other areas because Japan surrendered with the bulk of it's strength intact...without ever seeing the completion of the dream promised by the Miracle in Itsukushima." Tohdoh narrowed his eyes as he concluded from his words,

"Then it was all my fault?" Zero nodded as he replied,

"That's right." this hit Tohdoh like a hammer as Zero continued, "The people are living in a dream wrapped in a miracle! That's why they're content to wallow in Refrain's pleasure, is it not?" Tohdoh lowered his head slightly, not looking away from Zero as he announced loudly,

"Fight on, Tohdoh! Keep floundering until the bitter end, and die in pitiful futility! Fight on until the name of Miraculous Tohdoh lies broken and soiled!" Tohdoh's eyes wandered to an uncharicteristaclly silent Amaya, as he said slowly,

"And only then will the Japanese people be able to accept their defeat?" Zero did not look away as he answered honestly,

"It is necessary, for the people. Unless, that is, I make their dream a reality."

At this, his eyes met with Amaya's masked ones, and a slow smirk appeared on both their faces.

* * *

Euphemia stood silently as the Head of the museum announced,

"And now, Princess Euphemia will present special honours to one painting." at this the man walked forward with a flower to be hung on the chosen painting, handing it delicately to Euphemia with a small bow.

"The work on which this flower is placed shall be considered the museum's very finest." at this, Euphemia turned to face the paintings, walking forward slightly. She froze as she became caught between the one which she knew she must choose, the one of her father, painted by the son of a noble...

And the one she should choose, the one on the cottage, painted by a painter who was of Eleven descent.

* * *

Amaya grinned as she crashed through a wall, creating an opening for herself and Zero, Tohdoh sitting behind her as they zoomed through.

She loved this. Battle. The rush, the adrenaline. The feeling of urgency, the speed. When there was a feeling like this on the battlefield, a mixture of courage, determination and confidence in their victory...it was exilerating.

She grinned as they turned to the meeting point where two of the Four Holy Blades was protecting the transporter holding Tohdoh's Knightmare, while the Guren was leading the other two and the Black Knight Garrisons in battle to the Britannians.

"Sorry I took so long." she grinned as she took out a frame in her way. Tohdoh chuckled from behind her.

"No problem." he smiled as she zoomed around a corner. She chuckled as she stated,

"I told you Zero was convincing." he sighed as he responded,

"I know you did." Amaya was silent for a moment before she continued,

"He forgot one thing though." Tohdoh glanced at her as she manouvered around another corner. "He forgot to mention that my mother would never forgive you if you took death so easily." there was a silence for awhile, as Amaya headed for the vehicle which came into view. She did not stop as Tohdoh lifted a hand onto her shoulder.

"Your mother would be proud of you." he announced softly. Amaya smiled as she shook her head.

"No..." she corrected, as she maneuvered the frame quickly so the hatch faced the hatch. "She would be proud of us."

Tohdoh smiled as the hatch opened, revealing his frame. He smiled at Amaya as he stood, becoming Colonal Tohdoh once more,strong, proud, dignified, as the Four Holy Blades surrounded him.

"Colonal!" Chiba gasped in disbelief, as all their hatches opened so they could see the man in person.

"Welcome back, Tohdoh-san!" Asahina grinned as Tohdoh looked at each of his Blades.

"Hey everyone. Sorry to trouble you." he greeted with a nod. Amaya grinned at his words, as Urabe replied with

"It was nothing." Tohdoh nodded as he jumped into his frame, announcing,

"We're following Zero! Let's take out the rest of these troops!" as one, the Blades and Amaya nodded, the hatches closing as they called,

"Roger!"

* * *

Lelouch grinned from his Knightmare, as he watched his newest pawn of value follow him.

_'And now the situation is perfectly clear. I've chosen Nunnally's Knight, so all that's left is-'_ he paused as his eyes widened at the slash harken sent his way. In a flash of blue though, ti was knocked off course, sending it towards a building, before being pulled back to it's frame.

"Him again!" Amaya spat over the intercom, as Lelouch grinned.

"Well well, I never thought the one remaining problem would come to me!" he smirked, as Amaya positioned herself before him, preparing for the fight.

* * *

Euphemia bit her lip as the Head of the museum whispered,

"Your Highness, you'll have to choose soon!"

"I know!" Euphemia replied, glancing again at the painting of her father, which simply oozed the harsh and unquestioning rule of Britannia.

'_I...'_ Euphemia whispered to herself, pulled from her thoughts at the ring of a mobile phone, followed by many, many more. In shock, she turned to face the reporters, with Darlton, who was instantly approaced by a subordinate, who whispered something into his ear. He reared back in shock, eyes widening as he whispered,

"Choufu base has..." Euphemia's eyes widened at the mention of the place.

'_The place where Kyoshiro Tohdoh is being held...?'

* * *

_Amaya's eyes narrowed as she stared at the damned Lancelot, fists clenching as she prepared to move out. She paused as Tohdoh called from his frame,

"I will take care of this one, Hime-sama!" her eyes widened as he zoomed before her.

"What?!" she gasped, as there was a moment of stillness.

"I want to try this White Knight!" he announced as he zoomed forth.

_

* * *

_Suzaku's eyes narrowed as the newest frame pushed itself in front of the Roiyaru Kakumi, and easily dodged his canon, maneuvering around him as another frame caught his arm, but he deflected them by his sword, but it just nearly seung over him, landing perfectly.

"They're good!" Suzaku determined, as he turned to face them.

* * *

Rakshata narrowed her eyes as she watched the Lancelot come on the screen.

"So this is the famous white-head that's causing Zero so much grief?" she asked, amused.

"Uh, yeah..." Ohgi answered her as she leaned back in thought.

* * *

Euohemia stood staring in awe at the screen, which was instantly turned on to watch the battle. The room was alive with the talk of the reporters.

"There's no way he can take on seven of them!"

"But come on, it's the crazy White Knight, Lancelot!"

"Yeah, but look, the Lady of Zero's right there, the blue frame!"

"But she's not doing anything! She's just watching!"

There was an intake of air as the Lancelot was hit.

"He's been hit!"

"Damn, not again!"

"Go get'em, White Knight!"

Euphemia glanced at Darlton as he ordered lowly down his phone,

"Yes, send all of them. Have them reinforce Kururugi's position and destroy the terrorists."

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Tohdoh came through, asking

"Zero, do you have any information on this unit?" Lelouch nodded as he glanced at his screen, featuring the Lancelot, determined to rid him of his plight once and for all.

"I have an idea. I'd like you to follow my instructions." Tohdoh hesitated before finally answering,

"Very well, I'll leave this one to you." Lelouch nodded as he commanded,

"All units, fall back!" as all units, excluding Amaya, who, with the Guren, circled Tohdoh and the Lancelot, ready to intervene at any possible moment, fell back at his order. Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched the battle between Tohdoh and Suzaku, deep in thought.

'_It's speed and maneuverability are certainly formidable, but..._

_"_There's a pattern to it's movement." he announced with a smirk as he concluded his movements on his screen. "His first attack will be to the front. He will not make a feint on that one." He said this just in time, as he made an attack to his nearest opponent, in this case, the Guren, who launched itself upwards, dodging at Zero's command. Lelouch grinned in victory as he continued,

"If it misses, he'll keep moving to avoid a counterattack. Read his movements." he waited a moment, grinning as the Lancelot moved toward the corner he was hoping he would...

"S57!" He called, calling the frame waiting behind it. One of the Four Holy Blades, Asahina rushed forth from the corner, charging at the Lancelot.

"Hey, he really came." he smirked as the Lancelot raised it's canon, but he caught it, throwing the weapon far away, and holding it in place.

"That's it." Lelouch grinned, "Now he'll be forced to fall back to gain some distance..." he smirked as he once again proved himself right, the Lancelot freeing himself and leaping backwards to another corner.

"He's on X23." He reported as Tohdoh zoomed around the corner, a mere feet from the White Knight.

"And now..." Lelouch clenched his fists in anticipation.

"Check!" he stated triumphantly as Tohdoh stabbed the frame in the front with the sword, using his Three Point Thrust, the frame however dodging the first thrust, but not the second.

"He saw through my Three Point Thrust!" Tohdoh snapped angrily, as his eyes narrowed. "But still..." using all his power, Lelouch grinned as he moved the sword upwards, sawing through the roof of the frame, snapping it off.

* * *

From above, Llyod gasped in horror, staring through the glass desperatley.

"Oh no!" he gasped as he continued, "He doesn't have an ejection seat!" Cecile's eyes widened as she cried out,

"You still haven't put that in?!"

* * *

Lelouch grinned as the Frame, now topless, began to turn in his direction, and Lelouch leaned forward eagerly to see the face of his foe. His heart dropped however, as the pilot raised his head, forest green eyes glaring at him.

"No..." he whispered, his yes widening at the sight of one of his truest friends...Kururugi Suzaku...

* * *

"Suzaku?" Tohdoh whispered, his eyes widening at the sight of his student whom he taught for so many years...

* * *

Kallen shook at the sight of him, unable to fight words, only able to utter silent screams, before finding her voice.

"Zero, your orders? What are your orders, Zero?"

* * *

Amaya sat frozen in her frame, staring at the pilot in utter horror.

_Suzaku..._

Her fists shook as so many emotions ran through her.

Anger.

Disgust.

Sorrow.

But oddly enough, not surprise. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, as she clenched her teeth, looking at her cousin. Lelouch did not say anything. No orders. Amaya clenched her teeth tighter, as she finally let a scream tear from her throat.

"KURURUGI SUZAKU!"

The frame turned to her as she sped forward, the Lancelot catching her fist aiming at the head.

"YOU DAMNED TRAITOR!" she screeched, tears streaming down, as thoughts ran through her head.

_'I've been fighting my own family...He tried to kill me!_'

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!" She screamed as she summoned her sword. However, Suzaku used this as a chance to try to manouvere away, but Amaya was not having any of that.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She roared as she speeded beside him, attempting to go in front of him. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MURDER YOUT OWN KIN?! HAVEN'T YOU DONE THAT ENOUGH?!"

The Lancelot stopped suddenly, heading to the left, Amaya turning to catch up to him. She finally caught up, him raising his remaining sword to hers. Amaya let down her hatch, her mask still covering her face.

And for the first time, in so many years, she stood before him not as Amaya Warrington...

But Fujiwara Amaya.

* * *

Euphemia gasped as Suzaku came on the screen, the talking escalating to a new level.

"...Suzaku...?" she whispered, as the talking rang in her ears.

"My God, it's that Eleven!"

"Kururugi Suzaku!"

"You gotta be joking!"

"The suspect from Prince Clovis's murder!" Euphemia glanced to her left as Darlton strode forward, snapping to a subordinate,

"Kill the screen! We can't-" Euphemia turned to him, crying out,

"Wait! I want to see!" she ordered, as she turned back to the screen.

* * *

Lelouch stood frozen as Amay fought Suzaku. He could find no words. None.

"...Why?" he finally croaked, his hands trembling.

"You can't be there!" he croaked, feeling his throat and eyes burn.

"You have to be with Nunnally!"

* * *

Suzaku's eyes widened as the hatch came down, showing her...The Lady of Zero.

And she was...Angry. Suzaku saw the tears roll past her mask, onto her cheeks. Her bared teeth, her clenched hands.

"You..." she growled, a voice that made Suzaku's blood freeze. "Are you really so desperate to live?" she hissed. Suzaku's eyes widened as he stammered,

"What?"

"That you are actually willing to kill Japanese for Britannians?!" she was seething. "You would kill TOHDOH, FOR THEM?!" Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he spat back,

"You can't fight the way of the world!" he snapped angrily, as the girl never took her eyes off him. "We have to accept it, to change it-"

"Don't start that nonsense again!" she spat, standing to lean forward more. "You may be willing to accept this damned world, but I would rather die then live in a world where people are demoralised! Their pride, homeland, even their nationality taken from them! A world where you can lose everything because of one little act! A world where a person would kill someone close to them on simply an order, like a good little dog! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!"

Suaku stared at her in shock, as suddenly, something came between them. Suzaku glanced wildly to the left, gasping at the sight of the Knightmare which cut off his roof. The hatch came off, revealing...

"TOHDOH-SAN!" both cried glanced at both as he began.

"Stop this, Suzaku!" Suzaku gasped as he continued,

"You want to live this much?" Tohdoh smirked as he asked,

"Disappointed? Then execute me, as ordered." The Lady of Zero gasped, as Tohdoh held them both at arms width, stopping them fighting.

"What's wrong?" he demanded as he recieved no response. "Isn't this why you came here?" Suzaku was silent for while, still pushing against his grip, as was the Lady of Zero.

"Tohdoh, I have to change the world from within!" he spat. The girl went silent, as he noticed her turn her gaze to Zero's direction. She clenched her teeth as she declared,

"This sin't the end of this, Kururugi Suzaku!" she spat, as she pulled away from Tohdoh's grip, her hatch coming down. Tohdoh glanced at her, and back at Suzaku, who turned his gaze back to him, trembling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Then do it!" Tohdoh spat, as he pushed away. "Win or lose, you'll gain nothing if you don't give it your all!" he called as his hatch came down. Suzaku stared at him in shock, before answering,

"Yes, sir!" as he began chasing him again.

* * *

Lelouch sat, still in shock, not replying to any of Kallen's calls, begging for orders.

"Zero, shall we capture him, or-Zero!" he heard Urabe of the Blades call,

"Destroy the White head, now!"

"Wait for Zero's order!" cried Kallen.

"We're not waiting!" snapped Chiba. "Alright everyone, Almighty Wheel Attack!"

"WAIT!" cried Kallen from her frame.

"Zero!" at this, Lelouch woke up, as Amaya's voice woke him. "Zero, we need your orders!" she snapped, as he saw her come up beside him. He glanced at her, and back at the Lancelot-Suzaku, who was being surrounded by the Blades.

His eyes widened, as he cried out,

"Stop! You can't!"

"Don't worry." Asahina sighed. "We'll attack him from all four sides at once. He can't dodge it."

* * *

Llyod fumbled for the communication device, crying down the phone,

"Warrent Officer Kururugi, Unleash the Harken Booster! The password is my favourite food!"

* * *

Lelouch watched in horror, as suddenly, four slash harkens zoomed out, hitting each frame head on, stopping the attack. In their confusion, he backed away, throwing his sword deep into the chest of Urabe's frame. Lelouch clenched his jaw as he saw they were preparing for another go.

"STOP!" He ordered, demanding, trembling as he clutched his controls tightly. "Stop fighting. Our mission has been completed." he admitted lowly, trembling with anger. "Use route 3 and _withdraw!"_

There was a pause, and then Tohdoh declared down the intercom, "I guess you know the differance between an unwinnable battle and a battle lost, Zero."

And with that, he set off his smoke screen, the others following.

* * *

Euphemia watched in shock, as the Black Knights began to withdraw.

"Hey, they're getting away!"

"Did he beat back the Black Knights?!"

Euphemia smiled slightly, thinking to herself, '_Well done...Suzaku..." _she paused as she heard someone call out,

"Traitor!" she gasped at them in shock as it continued,

"Whi isn't he going after them?"

"'Cause they're all Elevens."

"I see. So seven on one was too much for him."

Euphemia narrowed her eyes in thought as she clutched the flower she was still holding to her chest. Darlton noticed, and glanced at her quickly.

"Princess Euphemia?" he asked cautiously. Euphemia closed her eyes for a moment befor yelling,

"Everyone!" at this, all turned to her in surprise.

"I will answer your earlier question about whether I was going to choose my knights." there was a round of gasping as she held out a hand, pointing to the screen.

"That man there shall be my knight." at this, all turned back to the screen, gasping as they saw Kururugi Suzaku on it.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi Suzaku."

* * *

Back at the prison, Suzaku stood in his frame, announcing to no one but himself,

"Fujiwara-hime..." he paused slightly as he continued,

"Tohdoh-san..." he took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and announced coldly,

"I am your enemy."

* * *

Kallen stood outside, beside Tohdoh and Amaya back at base, all staring at Zero's Knightmare, which he had yet to emerge from.

"Zero's not coming out?" Oghi asked, as Kallen sighed,

"Yeah. He isn't answering my calls." Amaya shook her head.

"Mine nethier." she paused however, as she heard something on her communicator. She and Kallen glanced at eachother as they held their hands to them to get a clearer sound. And froze at what they heard.

For it was the laughter of Zero. Low at first, but it queased Kallen's stomach as it gradually built up. Amaya's eyes met hers, as it finally turned to a hysterical laughter...

A laughter that chilled her heart to the very core.

* * *

i know there wasn't much Amaya in this chapter, but wait till next!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	22. The Crescendo d'oro

okay, chapter 22, The Crescendo d'oro

meaning, the crescendo bond

note: crescendo means a violin and piano duet

WEEKLY NOTICES!!!!!

1:Elviol vi Yogyakarta: thank you! enjoy the chapter!!!!

2:KarantheStoryteller: omg, i am so sorry! lol, this is right, isn't it? ISNT IT?!! Lol!!!

3: animefan29: yea, 200 reviews for 10 chapters!!! twice what i was expecting!!! lets hop for 400 for the next 10, lol!!

4:AJri: lol, if you remember your question, pm me or something!! enjoy the chapter!!

5: Emolollipop: i kno, i heart lelouch's laugh!!! nd Jun Fukuyama!!! whoop whoop!

6: Infinate Freedom: i already have wht is to become of Suzaku planned out...haha...all will be revealed within...well, the story...

7: piday: Thank you! i kno, average 15 per chapter...maybe your review will encourage others to review!! DON'T ASSUME SOMEONE ELSE WILL PEOPLE!!!

8: Velshard: that was kinda harsh...i am trying my best...and my beta is travelling the world, so i don't think she wants to be put out of her misery...

9: Lord Alstreim: thanks so much for the pointers, they were not on purpose, just some plain ol' spelling mistakes...again, tring to improve folks, just it's a little hectic at the moment...ahhh!

10: DreamersLTD: yay, my grammer and spelling is improving!!! (does dance) enjoy the chapter!!!!

11: bloodyknight85: we shall all see the fate of Suzaku sooner or later...we shall see...

12: Hyrulian Hero Akai: oooh, euphie's AZJ? wait nd see...

**REDZERCAREBEAR: MISSIN U!!!!!!!**

**ARTISTS PAY ATTENTION!!!**

**i know this seems odd, but my friend is a little busy with all her art stuff, so she has no time to draw some scenes from this, understandably...**

**so i was wondering...**

**does anyone else?!**

**anyone who does, please review or pm me if they are interested...**

**thank you!**

**enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

**Amaya sighed as she thought over the last two days. Ever since the real identity of the White Knight had been revealed, everything had been tense.

There was controversy in the Black Knights momentarily, seeing as Suzaku was the son of the late Prime Minister. However, this was immediately rooted out when she had said this changed nothing. He was still their enemy, as he announced himself.

There was the new members, Colonel Tohdoh and his Four Holy Blades, who followed Tohdoh no matter what. However, there was a feeling of iciness when it became clear he would receive an important role in the Black Knights, due to his position, which Amaya had made perfectly clear would benefit the Black Knights.

But the real issue was that Zero had not been heard from ever since he left silently after he left his Knightmare. He did not answer calls, nor accept them. This alone caused panic to erupt among the ranks.

But Amaya grew more and more concerned by the hour. For Lelouch had been absent from school as well, and no one but her knew that he was Zero, and could connect the disappearances. Thankfully, when she asked Nunnally, she had reported that Lelouch was returning late at night, however he was staying in his room alot of the time.

She understood Lelouch's feelings, and his sudden disappearances. For, for her, when Suzaku was revealed as the Lancelot Pilot, she had already had her emotions fixed on him. However, Lelouch, had found a great friend in Suzaku, and Amaya understood just how important that friendship was to him, hence why she never tried to tell Lelouch about Suzaku.

To Lelouch, Suzaku was someone who also could connect with him about the past. Someone who knew more then just 'Lelouch Lamperouge'. He had known something more then the facade. And that had caused Lelouch to bond more with Suzaku. Trust him.

And now that he discovered one of his greatest enemies was Suzaku...he had lost part of that trust. And it must have hurt.

And so, Amaya was a mixture of shocked and surprised at the meeting 3 days after the Breakout, when Zero finally reappeared.

No one dared question him as he silently made his way to the top of the room, spinning as he emotionlessly announced,

"And now I'd like to announce the new positions resulting from our reorganisation."

Amaya bit her lip slightly, as every person stood to full attendance. Her mind was still on how she could get through to him...

"Supreme Commander of the Military forces will be Tohdoh Kyoshiro." Amaya grinned weakly as her eyes met Tohdoh's who gave her a curt nod.

"The Chief Intelligence Commissioner, in charge of public relations and information gathering will be Diethard Reid." at this there was an outburst.

"The Britannian?!"

"And let's not forget that he's a media figure..."

"Zero, I don't mean to sound like a racist, but what's your reasoning behind putting a Britannian in such a sensitive position?" Amaya's fists clenched slightly, understanding where Chiba was coming from, yet the comment still stinging slightly. Zero (she couldn't call him Lelouch when he was like this...he was far too cold to be Lelouch....)

"My reasoning?" Zero asked hollowly, before throwing out his arm. "What of me, then?" there was a pause as he continued, "As you all know, I am not Japanese, either." he paused a moment before adding,

"And Fujiwara-sama here is too, half Japanese." there was a hushed silence as many glanced in her direction, as she crossed her arms, ignoring the stares.

"All I need is the ability to produce results." he finalized simply. "Matters of race, past experiance and tactics are not my concern."

"All right, all right!" Tamaki sighed as he rolled his eyes. Zero turned to Ohgi as he proclaimed,

"Ohgi Kaname will be my new Base Commander." Ohgi blinked as Zero continued, "You will be the leader here at base during battles and such, gathering statistics, making sure everyone is where they are supposed to be at all times, and handing out various orders." Ohgi blinked as he clarrified,

"Me?"

"Disappointed?" Zero asked, amusingly. Ohgi shook his head as he smiled,

"No..." Amaya smiled at him, giving him a congradulatory nod as Zero continued,

"Rakshata, you will be in charge of Research and Development." all eyes turned to the back of the room, where she lay against the wall, smirking.

"Of course." she sighed obviously.

"Kozuki Kallen," Zero continued, as Kallen, who stood next to Amaya straightened. "you will be the Leader of Unit One." Kallen blinked as she repeated,

"Unit one?"

"They will be the back bone on the field. They will lead the forces unto the field, a vital part." Kallen grinned as she nodded in acceptance.

"Hai!" she grinned as Amaya winked at her. Zero sighed as he finally announced,

"Fujiwara Amaya..." Amaya froze slightly as she turned to face Zero...Lelouch, as all eyes turned to her.

"You are to be my Second in Command." he declared as he threw out his left hand. Amaya blinked as he added, "The Leader of Unit Zero."

"Unit Zero?" she asked curiously as he continued,

"Unit Zero will be under my control alone. Think of it as my own personal Honor Guard." Amaya nodded as she voiced,

"Are you sure?" Zero gave a curt nod as he added,

"I think it suitable that my Lady should take after me should something happen." Amaya narrowed her eyes as she heard a giggle erupt from Kallen. She crossed her arms as she nodded.

"Fine then...and stop calling me that!" she cursed under her breath, glaring at Diethard Reid, the damned man who came up with the title. Diethard quickly took a step or two back, as Zero continued calling out the new positions.

* * *

Suzaku took a deep breath as the large doors to the huge Royal Hall opened, allowing him to enter the room, taking nervous, yet strict strides down the middle of the hall, directly to Princess Euphemia, who sat upon her throne, waiting patiently for him to arrive.

Suzaku made sure to keep his eyes only on Euphemia, not looking at the large crowd of nobles staring at him with intense hostility and knowing the cameras that would be showing him all around Area 11 watching his every clenched his fists as he overheard one noble mutter,

"He might be an Honorary Britannian, but still, an Eleven should never become a Knight."

"I heard this is going to be broadcast too..."

'_Of course they are...'_ he sighed to himself, reminding himself not to return their stare. '_I am, after all, in their eyes, an Eleven...'_

He gave a sigh of relief to himself as he reached Euphie, dropping to one knee, and lifting his arm over his heart. He saw Euphie- Princess Euphemia stand, and begin strongly,

"Kururugi Suzaku, Do you wish to accept the responsabilities of knighthood, and fight as a champion of Britannia?" Suzaku answered immediatly, strongly,

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Do you pledge yourself to be sword and shield to this Empire, devoted to it's greater good?" Euphemia continued, as Suzaku answered again,

"Yes, Your Highness." after he said this, he reached for his sword hanging bu his side, bringing it in one clean sweep, holding it's handle to Euphemia, who took it nimbly, holding it up for a moment, as though fascinated by it.

Suzaku retook his stance, bringing his arm up to his chest again as Euphemia stepped forward, placing the tip of the sword on his left shoulder, slowly lifing it to his right before declaring softly,

"I, Euphemia Li Britannia, dub thee Sir Kururugi Suzaku." Suzaku allowed himself a deep breath as he closed his eyes momentarily as Euphemia continued,

"May your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire."

Suzaku opened his eyes, as they met with Euphemia's. They held for a moment, his forest green locked with her sky blue, yet soft ciolet toned irises. He soundlessly reached for his sword, which she quickly returned, before motioning for him to rise, throwing out her right arm.

Suzaku followed his order quickly, rising and turning to face the crowd. And he froze.

For no one clapped.

He could feel the iciness in the room, the tension, the clear message:_ we don't want you here. _

He didn't know what to do. Panic was rising in him, before finally...a single person began to clap.

Suzaku's eyes zeroed in on the clapper immediately, and his heart stopped again.

Lloyd.

He could feel Euphemia grow awkward as the seconds passed, before finally, another clapper chimed in. Euphemia and Suzaku's eyes snapped to the left, where Andreas Darlton stood.

He stood straight, eyes not leaving Suzaku's as he continued to clap. Suzaku felt something like relief settle in, a small amount of pride building as this man applauded him. For seeing such a powerful man giving a clear example, all nobles followed suit, the clapping rising and rising as the seconds ticked by.

Suzaku allowed a small smile stretch upon his lips, allowing himself this one, small moment of happiness.

* * *

_"Kururugi Suzaku." Diethard sighed, after he, Lelouch, Ohgi, Tohdoh, Rakshata and Amaya had closed themselves off in private._

_"He may become a rallying point for the Britannian collaborators in the Eleven population." he did not pause, nor cover his suggestion. "I suggest assassinating him."_

_This was followed by a brief moment of silence, as Lelouch's mouth clenched. "Assassinate Kururugi?" he repeated, almost hollowly to himself._

_"I see." Rakshata sighed as she wandered off in thought. "The faction opposing Britannian Rule views you as it's figurehead, Zero, but it's collaborators haven't anyone like that at all."_

_"People cannot be moved to act on principle alone." Diethard continued, leaning forward more to Zero, Lelouch, as he narrowed his eyes. "Now that the Britannians ahve a symbol for their side, the most effective means we have would be an assassination."_

_"I disagree." interrupted Tohdoh suddenly, causing Lelouch to turn to him, and Amaya beside him, who was suspiciously quiet during the conversation. "Such backhand tactics will lose us the support of the Japanese community." Tohdoh stated simply, as Amaya nodded in agreement. _

_"That's right!" Ohgi declared, "The Order of the Black Knights doesn't kill unarmed people. Assassination implies that we would target him personally, when he can't fight back." _

_"I merely suggested the most effective and least risky plan." Diethard explained with a shrug. "Zero will decide."_

_At this, all eyes turned to Lelouch, who remained silent for a few moments. _

_"Fujiwara-sama," he finally called, causing her eyes to meet his mask. "what are your thoughts on the matter?" Amaya was silent for a moment before stating softly,_

_"I do not agree. As Tohdoh-san has said, it will lose us the support of the Japanese, our most vital tool, and as Ohgi has said, we do not kill unarmed people." she paused before adding,_

_"I must also add that Kururugi is also, as much as we might deny it, the son of Kururugi Genbu. To kill him, would lose us even more support then killing an Honorary Britannian in cold blood."she paused as she continued,_

_"However...if he continues as he does now, something has to be done...but I will not condone an obvious assassination." at this she sighed as she suggested, _

_"Perhaps, in the future, on the battlefield, I could defeat him if he becomes too much of a problem." Tohdoh nodded in agreement as Ohgi paused in thought. "A clean, simple victory. It will also show that we do not kill in cold blood." she addded, "But in the future. Not now."_

_Lelouch gave a silent nod, as he stood, and made his way to his room._

_"Thank you all for your suggestions. I will get back to you as soon as possible." was all he said as the door closed behind him.

* * *

_He sighed as he removed his mask and sat down at his desk, and absently began playing with the Black King of his chess set, his mind on what the others had all said.

C.C, who sat on the bed, gazed at him coolly.

"It's simple." she sighed, "Just put Kururugi Suzaku under the Geass's sway." Lelouch didn't have to pause.

"No."

"Why?" C.C asked, as she raised an eyebrow. "Just being contrary? Because he's your friend...?"

"Or is it your own pride?"

Lelouch turned swiftly to face C.C in shock, his eyes narrowing at the witch who took him in emotionlessly. They stared at each other for a few moments before Lelouch looked away, answering quietly,

"All of them."

* * *

Amaya glanced again towards the door, as everyone filed to the other exit. Tohdoh-san did not take his eyes off her, as they were left alone in the room.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked the question bluntly, as he always did. Amaya met his eyes as she answered truthfully,

"I did...Like you said Tohdoh-san, we wold lose more then we gain if we did..." she paused before continuing quietly, "And as much as I hate to admit it...he is my cousin...my family..." Tohdoh did not respond as she stood.

"I want to give him more time...I want to understand him..." she tried desperatly to explain her confused feelings about Kururugi Suzaku. "I want to be able to treat him as family, smile, laugh with him! But firstly, I need to know why!"

Amaya paused in her rant at this. "I need to knw why he did it...what compelled him to kill his own father..." she murmurred, as Tohdoh did not interrupt her, nor make any kind of face.

"I need to know if he did it because it it truly, ultimately was for the best...or because he just wanted it to be...I need to know if he regrets it..." finally, her eyes met Tohdoh's, as she concluded,

"And so, I will give him more time." Tohdoh-san stood silently as she concluded this, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was silent for awhile, before stating softly,

"You bear too much of a burden, Hime-sama..." she shrugged, her eyes moving to the floor.

"It is the undeniable fate of a Fujiwara...." she declared softly, as she glanced again at Zero's door. Tohdoh-san did not move for a minute. He squeezed her shoulders tightly for a moment before declaring softly again,

"Hime-sama...one day, this will all be over. And then, we will have Japan. You have to believe, that this war will end. For if you do not believe that it will..." his eyes met hers as he finished softly, "It never will."

Amaya did not respond as he exited the room swiftly, leaving her to pause silently in thought. She sighed as she turned to Zero'd door, knocking lightly.

"Zero." she called softly, not gaining any response. "At least call if you'll be in school tomorrow!" she whispered desperately through the door. There was a pause, and then a low,

"I'll be there." Amaya sighed in relief, as she nodded, calling back,

"I'll see you tomorrow then..." and with that, she left the hall, leaving Zero...Lelouch to his thoughts.

* * *

Euphemia stared hopefully into the screen, at her sister as she hesitantly asked,

"So what do you think?" Euphemia's heart fell as Cornelia answered stiffly,

"None may question a Princess's decision to appoint her knights. As Vicereine, I have no right to object." Euphemia bit her lip as she continued,

"Kururugi Suzaku may be an Honorary Britannian, but his strength makes him well suited to Knighthood." she tried to persuade Cornelia, whose stiff emotion did not change. "Sister, don't you think-"

"Call me Vicereine." Cornelia interrupted suddenly, causing Euphermia to blink in surprise, before swallowing nervously.

"Don't you think so too...Vicereine?" she repeated, after rephrasing the question. Cornelia answered quickly again, with an answer Euphemia thought she must have prepared beforehand.

"It is Britannia's policy to keep the Numbers in their place." Euphemia clenched her fist as she stated,

"Then I will change that policy." Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she sat in silence a moment.

"You understand, Deputy Vicereine," she began slowly, the anger not building up although evident, "that that would mean becoming Empress?"

Euphemia pursed her lips as she clenched her fists.

"You know I have no wishes for that position, Vicereine." she answered in an equally emotionless voice. Cornelia did not reply, before softly saying,

"I must leave now. I will call you tomorrow." Euphemia nodded as the call was cut, and she took a deep breath from the call.

* * *

Amaya smiled as Rivalz stood with his drink bottle, announcing loudly for the whole room to hear,

"Well then, I declare the celebratory party for Student Council Treasurer Kururugi Suzaku's promotion to Knighthood _open!" _he cried as he filled Suzkau's glass to the brim, throwing his hands up in celebration, the entire room lifting their glasses, echoing a loud,

"Cheers!"

Amaya continued her smile as everyone crowded Suzaku, grinning as they all exclaimed,

"Man, I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations!" Milly smiled at Suzaku as she explained,

"Nunnally organized the whole thing!" as she motioned the the girl, who smiled shyly.

"You probably have to attend many celebrations. I hope you don't mind coming to ours." Suzaku grinned as he shook his head, exclaiming,

"Not at all! It's my pleasure!"

Amaya smiled as Suzaku glanced her way.

"Congratulations!" she smiled. "It's an amazing opportunity, Suzaku!" he nodded, smiling,

"I know, there's a lot more responsibility though..." Amaya nodded understandably as she responded with,

"Nothing you can't handle, Suzaku." he smiled as he was tugged into another conversation. Amaya turned to look at the door, almost crashing into Kallen.

"Kallen? What are you-" she paused as she saw her knife/purse clutched tightly in her hand, her eyes flaring. Amaya's eyes narrowed slightly as she gripped her wrist.

"Kallen." she whispered. "I told you, he ordered no!" Kallen pursued her lips as she whispered back,

"But D told me this was the best thing to do..." Amaya did not release her grip, as she replied with,

"Don't do it. You'll anger him." Kallen locked eyes with her for a moment, which Amaya held. Finally, Kallen's grip laxed, as Amaya let go. Kallen sighed as she replaced the purse in her grinned as she caught up with them.

"We need people to hand out pizza!" she grinned, tossing a plate Kallen's way.

Amaya sighed out of impatience as she again turned around, scanning the room for far, he had not kept his word, and was nowhere to be seen.

'_Where could he be...?' _she thought again. '_If I were Lelouch...and I needed to vent some anger...'_ she paused a moment.

Her eyes widened slightly as Shirley came up.

"Hey, have you-"

"Is there a music room at Ashford?" she interrupted, to engrossed in her sudden idea. Shirley blinked in surprise.

"A music room?" Amaya nodded. "Anywhere where a piano is?" Shirley blinked again before cautiously answering,

"Well, yeah, second floor, room 42, the Music Room-" Amaya groaned to herself as she slapped herself over her eyes for not realizing sooner.

"Thanks Shirley! I'll be back soon with Lelouch!"

"What do you mean-" Amaya didn't hear the rest of what Shirley called as she sprinted toward the main building.

_'IDIOT!'_ she screamed to herself as she ran. '_How could you NOT think of this! BAKA!' _she cursed again as she skidded into the building.

How could she have forgotten? Of course, all the stress of the last few days had clouded her mind, but how could she forget this?

When they were younger, Lelouch was an amazing pianist. It was of course, a necessity for a Prince to play a musical instrument, as it had been for her. He had loved the piano, poured all his emotions into it, as she did with her violen.

And what did he do in hard situations? He would hide his emotions from everyone...

And hide himself away to his piano!

It made perfect sense as to where Lelouch had been. He had still been in the school, in the music room, hence why he could still arrive back home paused as she reached the top of the stairs.

For in the silence of the halls, with everyone's disappearance to Nunnally's party, she could hear a slight echo of something...

Music.

She ran in the direction it came from, her heart beating more and more as it became louder. The piano.

She stopped outside room 42, where the piano was emitting.

Slowly, she opened the door slightly...and froze.

For there, playing the baby Grand Piano...sat Lelouch...and he was playing with such emotion, it caught Amaya's breath.

Lelouch's playing always did. Even when they were young, and doing duets, whenever Lelouch played, he poured his soul into the music. He bonded with it. And there was no greater example then as this scene...

For Lelouch sat gracefully, his eyes closed in ecstasy as his fingers danced over the keys, gliding over the soft notes, and yet slamming down on the loud ones. Amaya closed her own eyes as she recognised the song.

Another Revolutionary. Chopin.

Lelouch's favorite composer. It was a powerful, beautiful and amazing song...Lelouch played it perfectly, filling it with raw emotion, ambition, desperation, regret, pain...

As he continued, Amaya still had her eyes closed, not wishing to interrupt the song. A small tear began to roll down her cheeks as she felt the song. She felt...connected to it. Lelouch had always managed to do this, he could enthrall anyone into his music. Even the Emperor used to pause momentarily if he ever heard Lelouch play.

As the song opened, and Lelouch stopped playing, Amaya announced her presence. She quietly whispered,

"I'm glad..."

* * *

Lelouch whipped round, his eyes wide as they landed on Amaya, standing at the door, smiling, a tear on her cheek.

How long had she been there? He opened his mouth, not sure what to say as she continued,

"I'm so glad you're still playing..." she stepped into the room, still smiling as she noted,

"I was afraid you'd stopped...you haven't mentioned the piano since we were reunited..." Lelouch did not reply for awhile as he turned back to the piano.

"It was my only connection..." he murmurred, as he tapped a soft key. "The only physical thing from my old world...the only thing I didn't have to strain to remember...I just...heard it..."

He glanced up as he saw Amaya looking around the room, pausing as she looked out the window.

"I know." she stated with a smile as she looked back at him. "I felt the same thing..." Lelouch blinked as he confirmed gratefully,

"You are still playing the violin?" Amaya nodded as she opened the instruments closet, looking around for a moment before smiling, and picking up a large case...

A violin. Lelouch felt a small smile tug on his face as she took out a mahogany violin, holding it experimentally.

"I never get to play it as much as I like..." she admitted, "But when I do..." she drifted off with a smile. Lelouch smiled back, as he chuckled,

"Do you remember our duets...?" Amaya let out a small laugh.

"You mean when our fathers would meet, and our mothers would call a concert? Force them away from their work for a few minutes, toss us on a stage with instruments and insist we play for them since we were already there?" Lelouch let out a low laugh at the memory of his father sitting almost uncomfortably, his mother beaming beside him as she instructed him to play a piece of Beethoven.

"Those were interesting." he recalled, as Amaya nodded, still chuckling herself. Lelouch glanced at her again as he requested softly,

"Play something." Amaya blinked as she glanced at him.

"Well...I haven't perfected my latest piece I've been practicing..." she reported, as Lelouch smirked.

"You heard me play, I get to hear you. It's only fair." Amaya fake glared at him as she stated,

"Fine. But I'll only play a duet." Lelouch blinked as he repeated,

"A duet?" Amaya beamed as she sighed,

"A violin and a piano playing together...a Crescendo...a Duet." Lelouch smiled as he sighed,

"I know what a Duet is."

"Good. If you didn't, then all those hours practicing in the past were all for naught."

Lelouch sighed as he asked with a smile, "Which piece?"

Amaya cocked her head to the side as she thought. "Well...I've been practicing the Vivace ma non Troppo. Brahms." Lelouch paused as he recalled the piece, nodding as he stated,

"I remember. I learnt that piece a few years back..." Amaya smiled as she poised the violin under her chin, bringing the bow upwards.

"Well then..." Lelouch smiled as he brought his hands down upon the keys, emitting a gentle, nearly translucent sound. His eyes never strayed from Amaya, as she fluidly brought the bow up.

Lelouch felt himself take an intake of air as he watched Amaya. Her eyes closed softly, her mouth rising into a small smile. Her right hand holsing the top of the violin nearly cradled it, as though it was a treasure, so easily broken that if you dared grip it any harder it would break.

The music that came forth from the violin...Lelouch had no words to describe it.

It was, simply put...Beautiful.

How she made the music almost...curve into his senses, drifting into his mind, the gentleness on the tune...

And as she bend her head towards it during the middle, her eyes still closed in concentration, swaying slightly with the music...Lelouch smiled.

For that was what she used to do when she played. Her eyes would close in concentration, her hair falling neatly over her left shoulder so it wouldn't get in her way.

As she finished, and put down the bow, Lelouch sat in silence, eventually breaking it with a quiet,

"You've improved..." Amay chuckled as she replaced the violin.

"Thanks." she grinned as she stood, pausing again beside the piano. There was another silence, as Amaya quietly began,

"Lelouch...you have to come back." Lelouch glanced up at her, as she continued,

"We need you Lelouch..." Lelouch turned back to th piano as he stated coldly,

"I've been fighting Suzaku..." Amaya pursued her lips as she replied,

"We all have, Lelouch..." Lelouch pressed another key as he declared quietly,

"I had planned for Suzaku to become Nunnally's Knight..." He say Amaya take a breath as he continued, "So that I might leave, and finish this war sooner...he could have protected her while I was gone..." he chuckled as he stated, "That won't happen anymore."

"Lelouch..." she said quietly, gaining Lelouch's atention again. "I'll tell you what my mother told me before she died." she sat down beside Lelouch on the piano stool, not breaking eye contact as she stated simply,

"Never stop. You have to keep going." Lelouch opened his mouth slightly as Amaya continued,

"Lelouch, I will not pretend that I know how you are feeling. Suzaku is your best friend, and I understand that you cannot fight him." Lelouch did not reply as Amaya continued,

"But Lelouch...He is my cousin." she whispered. "I can say I understand how it feels to fight someone you never wished to. It hurts when I fight Suzaku. Because I know, that he is family, no matter how I might feel about him. That will never change. He is my family." Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw a tear form in her eye.

"Amaya..." he whispered, as she continued,

"But Lelouch, we can't stop." she pleaded, taking the hand that had reached to dry her tear. "If we stop now, if we don't move forward...we've lost." Lelouch paused as it rang through his head.

_We've lost..._

"To him..." he whispered as he clenched his fists, as an image of Charles Di Britannia came into his mind. Amaya did not respond, only stated silently,

"And if we've lost, Lelouch, then everything was for nothing..." Lelouch clenched his jaw as Amaya whispered,

"All those deaths in the Black Knights...my family's death...my mother's death..." Lelouch clenched his fists at the memory of Lady Mai's death, as he whsiepred to himself,

"Nunnally being crippled and blinded...my banishment...Mother's murder..." Amaya clenched his hand tighter as she continued,

"Was all that pain for nothing? if anything, Lelouch...that pain has made us stronger for a reason..." Lelouch continuedfrom there, declaring,

"To stop it from happening to anyone else." Amaya did not respond, as Lelouch continued softly,

"We will continue, Amaya...we will stop the pain in this world..." Amaya looked up as Lelouch smiled softly,

"I promised you I'd create your world." Amaya smiled back as he stood.

"Lelouch...you're too kind for this world." she whispered softly, as he glanced back at her. She chuckled as she placed a hand on the piano declaring softly,

"You have the heart of a musician." Lelouch smiled as she concluded, "You were never meant for this life...you were meant to be a musicisan..." He sighed as he took her hand again.

"As were you." he stated simply. "And when this is over, we can play as much as we want." Amaya chuckled as they headed for the door, stating,

"This world of yours had better be worth it, Lelouch..." he chuckled with her as they got into the hall, Amaya pausing.

"Oh, Lulu, I have to call Kaguya, I'll be back at the party in a minute."

Lelouch nodded, frowning as he sighed,

"Will you ever top calling me 'Lulu'?" Amaya grinned as she took out her phone, raising an eyebrow as she asked,

"Would you prefer you other nickname? _Lulubell?"_ Lelouch winched as he shook his head, backing off as he sighed,

"No, in that case, Lulu would be fine."

* * *

Amaya sighed as she dialled Kaguya's number, heading for the roof of the school to get some air.

"Amaya!" the call came excitadly down the line, making Amaya smile.

"Hey Kaguya!" she smiled, "It's been awhile."

"I know! But you've been so busy with Zero nowadays, I'll forgive you." Amaya rolled her eyes as she sighed,

"Thank you so much. So how are you Kaguya?" Kaguya was quiet.

"I just watched Suzaku's Knighthood ceremony." Amaya sighed as she pushed open the door to the roof, taking a breath of the air.

"I know." she sighed. "I just left the school party for him." Kaguya did not respond for awhile.

"Amaya...is it hard...?" Amaya blinked.

"Is what hard?" she asked, curiosity gtting the better of her.

"Going to school with him...pretending like you don't know him...acting like a different person..." Amaya paused before answering honestly,

"Sometimes, Kaguya...Sometimes it is." Kaguya paused before quietly saying,

"I miss you." Amaya smiled softly as she replied,

"I miss you too Kaguya...But I promise, I will meet you soon." Kaguya sniffed before becoming sill again. Amaya frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Amaya..." she whispered, obviously uncomfortable. "Can I...call you...Onee-san?"

Amaya took a deep breath. Sister. She closed her eyes a moment before smiling.

"Of course you can...Imouto." Kaguya did not respond, just sniffed again.

"That's great, Onee-san." she laughed, as Amaya smiled. "I've been wanting to ask that since I was 8." Amaya laughed with her for a moment, before adding,

"Well, we are sisters in everything but name. Now we are true sisters." Kaguya giggled as she said,

"That's true. Look, I think I have to go." she added sadly. Amaya sighed as nodded,

"Okay then, if you have to...remember, we'll see each other soon." She smiled as she almost heard Kaguya nod enthusiastically.

"I can't wait! And remember, bring Zero with you!" Amaya sighed as she responded wearily,

"Fine, fine..." she sighed. "See you soon, Imouto."

"Hai, Onee-san!" and then she was gone.

Amaya sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket, glancing over the school, taking a deep breath. She paused however, as she heard a smooth voice declare,

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

Suzaku smiled as he saw Lelouch entering the room, and instantly began waving at him. Lelouc smiled s he walked over.

"I'm sorry I'm late...I got held up." Lelouch explained, as Suzaku sighed,

"Gambling again?" Lelouch smiled wearily, as he added,

"Congratulations on your Knighthood. Princess Euphemia chose the right man." Suzaku felt his heart drop as he saw that look in Lelouch's eyes. After all, lelouch had mentioned he was very close to Euphie...

"Don't worry Lelouch." he smiled, placing a and on his shoulder. "I won't let any harm come to Euphemia." Lelouch smiled as he removed the hand.

"Thank you." he said softly, as he glanced over his shoulder. for Lloyd was entering the room with Nina.

"Bad news Suzaku!" he called, eaving to gain more of the rooms attention. "You just got even more work to do I'm afraid..." Suzaku sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the party as he responded disappointingly,

"Oh...right..." Lelouch glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as he asked, intrigued,

"You know him?" Suzaku sighed as he responded with a weary smile,

"He's my boss..." he trailed off as he saw Milly awkwardly make her way over to him.

'_Here it comes...' _he thought to himself as Milly sked awkwardly,

"Lloyd...is something wrong?" Nina binked as she asked, surprised,

"Oh...do you guys...know each other?" Lloyd simply sighed as he shrugged simply,

"We're to be married."

A large,

"HUUUUUUUH?!?!?!" echoed around the room by all occupants as Llyd turned back to Milly, smiling,

"Isn't that right, Honey Bunch?"

"Uh...yeah..." milly mumbled, hiding her blush from the man.

"Secrets out." Suzaku sighed as Lelouch turned to him again.

"So you knew?"

"Uh-huh." Suzaku grinned as Milly turned ack to Lloyd, as Rivalz ran between Lloyd and Milly.

"WOW! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! Who is this guy?!" He cried, looking between the two.

"Earl Asplund." Milly answered lowly, as Rivalz blinked in surprise.

"Earl?! It's an honor, your Lordship..." he stammered quickly to an amused Lloyd. "What was your relationship again?" he asked Milly, almost begging the answer to change. Lloyd simply shrugged again and repeated,

"She and I are bethrothed."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rivalz cried as he clutched at his hair, taking a few dramatic steps backwards.

"You're serious then?" Nina asked as all eyes were on the emotional Rivalz.

"So..." Suzaku asked, hoping to change the subject for Milly's sake, "Do I have Military Duties then?" Lloyd nodded as he sighed,

"Yes...An important someone or other is arriving by boat. We're off to meet him. Along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia, naturally." Suzaku felt a small smile tug at his lips as he turned to face the room,announcing,

"Sorry, but I have to go! Thanks so much for the party!" he glanced at Lelouch, who semed deep in thought, remembering,

"Oh yeah! You had something important to tell me..." Lelouch smiled wanely as he shrugged,

"It's not relevant anymore, Suzaku. See you later." Suzaku sighed, and shrugged as he said,

"Alright then. See you later then!" as he left with Lloyd.

* * *

Amaya jumped up at the sight of Jinx again, reaching for her purse.

"What now?" she snapped, as he smiled from the top of the building.

"I just came to visit you...and to offer you something..." Amaya's eyes narowed as he jumped down in front of her.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, Amaya..." he sighed, as his silver eyes found hers. Amaya froze, as her mouth opened in shock. "However, I never would have thought that finding C.C would lead me to you..."

"What do you want?" she asked again, as Jinx continued,

"Do you want power?" Amaya's eyes widened as she asked quietly, not reoving her knife/purse from her grip,

"What do you mean?"

"I am offering you a great power..." he repeated, his eyes never leaving hers, as he ffred his hand.

"Just take my hand..." Amaya hesitated, however curiosity getting the better of her, as she hesitantly touched her hand...taking a deep breath at what happened next.

* * *

**_Amaya felt herself fall into a dark blue world, elecric bolts shooting around her._**

**_"Yes...I've beens searching for you for a long time..." Jinx's voice whispered around her as the colour around her drained away. leaving her in a black and white world behind her, as she still saw the mysterious blue tunnel before her. _**

**_"What..." she whispered back, her eyes wide at what was happening. _**

**_"You were meant to live..."_**

**_'What is this...could this mean Jinx...?' questions ran through her mind as Jinx continued,_**

**_"If you wish to change the world,as you claim, you'll need more power...power I can grant you..." Amaya opened her mouth in shock, seeing flashes of a black and white Jinx before her, unsure what to say as Jinx stated with a smirk,_**

**_"I propose a contract..." Amaya gasped at the sight of what looked like two planets...and a light joining them..._**

**_"In exchange for this power I can bestow upon you, you must grant me my greatest wish...if you accept this, you will hence accept the conditions in it..." Amaya felt herself freeze, as Jinx continued darkly,_**

**_"As you live in your mortal world, you will be live unlike anyone else...you will live by different rules and guidelines...a different life..." Amaya did not respond as verious flashes flew before her eyes, planets, feathers blowing in the wind, and that symbol..._**

**_"This power will condemn you to a life of seclusion...Are you prepared for this?" Amaya paused as suddenly, from the back view, she saw someone who made her blood boil..._**

**_"Yes...sentance them all to execution..." he informed the soldiers below him, causing Amaya's eyes to widen in anger and clench her teeth. Her father..._**

**_"Will this power help me to destroy Britannia?" she demanded of Jinx, who chuckled before answering _**

**_"If you use it appropriately to achieve that purpose..." Amaya narrowed her eyes as she threw her left arm out, announcing loudly,_**

**_"Then I accept your contact!" there was another chuckle from Jinx as he statet,_**

**_"In that case, I hereby bestow upon you the Power of the Queen!"

* * *

_**Well...what did you think?

review as to your guesses on what Amaya's Geass is...I will reveal who is the closest next week...

So stay tuned for...

The Power of the Queen!


	23. The Power of the Queen

kk, chapter 23, 'The Power of the Queen'

Yes, in this chapter, it will be revealed what Geass Amaya has!

Lots of people guessed what it was, mostly that it was like lelouch's power. However, it also quite different from it, and no one guessed it competly...well, this geass is very unique, I came up ith it in the summer when i began writing this, and i will not be chaging it, just a heads up. i hope u like the geass, and review or pm me if you have a qestion about it!

However, if I had to choose who guessed the closest....it was ani-sand!

WEEKLY NOTICES:

1:Emolollipop: thank you so much for saying you'll draw out something from this!!!! u rock!!!!

2:RH: It will happen soon, i promise!!!

3:ani-sand: u were the closest for guessing what her geass is!!! well done, and enjoy the chapter!

4:BladeMaster357: ah, you were right! it is revolutionary Etude, i found the song on youtube saying it was another revolutionary! i knew i wanted him to do that song, but i didn't know the name of the song!!! ahhh!!! thank you so much!

5:Kojiro-kun: hm...maybe i will....enjoy the chapter!

6: monkeysrockdude: yay! best fic on this site! whoop whoop!! thnk u so much, hope u like the chapter nd keep on reading it!!!

7:blackmage001: lol, u fainted!? lol!!! wow...i lol alot...hah.

8: Elviol vi Yogyakarta: yea, i figure he had to play an instrument when he was royal, and so i chose the piano...yay! yup, it's a Geass with the same symbol.

9: Hyrulian Hero Akai: i know, it was a very evil cliffy...muh hahaha! hope u enjy the chapter!!!

10: A Faithful Reader: haha, hope u get u bio project done on time, and keep on reading Lady of Zero!!

NOW, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

Last weeks cliffy...

**_"Then I accept your contact!" there was another chuckle from Jinx as he stated,_**

**_"In that case, I hereby bestow upon you the Power of the Queen!"

* * *

_**Amaya remained still as she felt a surge of energy travel through her, directly as she announced those words. She closed her eyes as she soaked it in, absorbed the soft tingle as this strange new feeling rested within her…as she felt herself be anchored down back into reality, and opened her eyes…her left eye holding a burning Geass sigil.

She felt it twinge slightly, adjusting to her almost…she held one eye delicately to it as she glanced back at Jinx, who smiled softly, his eyes a mixture of mystery and intrigue.

"What is this…Power you have given me?" she murmured, as she slowly deactivated it. Jinx smiled as he took a step forward.

"This is the Power of the Queen…" he sighed, placing a hand on his hip as he looked her over.

"Which is…?" she prompted, not taking her eyes off the man. He chuckled as he explained,

"It is difficult to explain…"

"Well, try your best." Amaya sighed, quickly losing patience. Jinx stared at her a moment before simply saying,

"Empathy…in a way." Amaya blinked.

"Empathy?" she repeated, "As in…sensing a person's emotions?" Jinx wagged his finger as he tutted,

"There is more…firstly, with this, you can tell when a person is lying. You will know which information is fact or fiction. Truth or lies." Amaya blinked in surprise as Jinx continued,

"But there is more to it…this, Empathy, so to say…could also be called Healing or Cleansing…" Amaya's jaw dropped as she repeated,

"Cleansing?"

" It senses illnesses in the body, and can heal it." Jinx explained bluntly, as Amaya's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"Yes, from a gunshot wound to a paper cut, you can heal them completely to a point…" Amaya took a step forward as she quickly asked,

"What point?" Jinx shrugged as he explained,

"Firstly, you can't 'cleanse' a Geass from another. You must also have eye contact, and I believe that if a person is too injured…You may only be able to heal them partially." Amaya did not reply as Jinx continued,

"And you must understand, this is not Empathy. You sense what another is feeling...their pain, suffering...if they lie, you probably know their pulse picks up? You will realize this immediatly if you activate your power...And you can _heal,_ it." he smirked as Amaya's eyes widened in reaization.

"You mean..I can force someone to tell the truth with this?" she confirmed, as he nodded. Amaya slowly felt a smirk pull at her face, as endless possibilities rushed through her mind.

'_I can discover why Suzaku did what he did...' _she whispered to herself, as her phone rang. Glancing at Jinx, she answered, seeing Lelouch's name pop up.

"Lelouch..." she couldn't fins words to describe what just happened.

"Amaya, get to Headquarters immediately. We have work to do." Amaya blinked in surprise.

"What work?" she asked curiously, before Lelouch continued,

"Suzaku and Euphemia are meeting an important noble on a boat, and from what I can gather from hacking into the military base, Shikinejima." Amaya's eyes widened as he continued,

"He's just left to join her, and I've already begun to head back to base. I've already sent a message to Kallen too, but I thought I'd give you more time on the phone with Kaguya...?" Amaya shook her head as she came back to the conversation at hand.

"Oh, yeah...thanks...Lelouch, I have to talk with you when I get there..."

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, concern invading his tone for a moment. Amaya smiled slightly as she replied,

"Oh, nothing...just a little something I think you should know..." she sighed, as Lelouch paused in thought.

"Very well, when you arrive. Come to the Submarine base, you can change on that and we can talk as we catch up with them." Amaya nodded, pausing as she felt something tug at her arm.

Glancing around, she paused as she saw Jinx pulling on her sleeve, his lower lip trembling as his large eyes met hers pathetically, the message clear. '_...I want to come...' _Amaya rolled her eyes as she sighed,

"Alright, the Submarine it is...and Lelouch...can I bring someone along...?" Lelouch paused before asking cautiously,

"Who?" Amaya paused in thought, glancing at Jinx again before replying,

"I'll explain when we get there. See you then." and with that, she quickly hung up, stopping any more questions. Jinx beamed as he glanced down at her.

"I knew I'd grow on you!" he smiled, hands on his hips in pride as Amaya rolled her eyes again, heading for the stairs.

"You really are a curse, aren't you?"

"That is what my name intends."

* * *

Suzaku sighed as he glanced forward towards the sapphire blue ocean, and the speck of green land up ahead that was Shikinejima.

"But why Shikinejima island?" Suzaku sighed in confusion as he turned to Cecile. "The Tokyow Settlement would have been a lot more safer..."Cecile nodded in agreement as she replied,

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself." Suzaku's eyes widened as he turned fully to Cecile, his mouth dropping in shock.

"What...?" he gasped, "You're saying you don't know why ether?!"

"Afraid so..." Lloyd announced, leaning back against the wall as Cecile and Suzaku's eyes turned to him in surprise. Cecile frowned as she chided,

"You still shouldn't have said anything...After all, your loose lips got our plans leaked onto the net..." Lloyd simply sighed contently shrugging as he announced,

"That girl was so charming though...I couldn't resist!" Suzaku rolled his eyes as he turned back to the island...furrowing his brow in thought.

For a feeling of dread was slowly spreading across his chest, as though something bad were about to occur on that very island...

* * *

Amaya frowned in frustration, pulling Jinx behind her, before checking around another corner to see if anyone was coming.

"Come on!" she hissed in frustration, "We're almost at my room, and I have to see Lelouch-"

"But I want to look around!" Jinx argued sulkily as they rounded another corridor. Amaya caught his eye and glared.

"You will not wander around! At least wait until after today, so we can say you're a new member or something-" Jinx sighed as they passed Zero's room, pausing before the door, causing Amaya to give another tug at him to continue down the corridor.

"When do I see C.C?" He demanded as she opened her door, pushing him inside. Amaya closed her eyes, missing the silent ride on the train to the docks.

"Later!" she snapped as she began gathering her uniform togther. Jinx frowned as he sat on her bed.

"A fine way of treating someone who just gave you power!" He humphed. Amaya narrowed her eyes as she went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open so she would hear what he was saying.

"So you're like C.C?" Amaya confirmed as she quickly began to change. There was a moments pause before he answered, almost amusingly,

"I suppose. We are both Codebearers." Amaya furrowed her brow as she repeated,

"Codebearers?"

"Ones who carry the ability to pass on Geass." Jinx sighed as an explanation. Amaya nodded in understading as she finished pulling on her uniform, now working on putting her hair up. As she did this, she returned into the main room, sighing at the sight of Jinx lying quite contently on her bed. For a moment they stared at eachother, until Amaya finally asked frankly,

"Why me?" Jinx did not break her gaze, a small smile coming upon his face as they gazed at eachpther for another few moments.

"...You are within a position to do most with it." he smirked, as Amaya remained silent.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" she asked quietly, as Jinx paused another moment.

"Would you believe me if I told you there wasn't?" he asked, hos eyes sparkling as Amaya admitted emotionlessly,

"Probably not." she sighed as she headed for the door, jerking her head to indicate to follow her.

"Come on...Let's explain this story to Lelouch."

* * *

Lelouch glanced up as the door opened, his mask already on.

"Ah, Amaya." he sighed, "You've finally arrived-" he paused as he saw someone else enter with Lelouch...someone who made C.C gasp,

"YOU!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he announced coldly,

"Jinx." the person who he just addressed smiled, holding up a hand coyly and waving.

"Lelouch. C.C." he greeted as the door closed, and Lelouch ripped his mask off, his eyes meeting Amaya's.

"_This is the person you were referring to?!" _he tried to say calmly and failed miserably. Amaya's eyes went to the ground, as Jinx moved nearer to C.C who frowned, crossing her arms as she looked away from him, as he sat down next to C.C, who moved away.

"Well...you see...Well, it's hard to explain..."

"Not really." Jinx contradicted, smiling over his shoulder as he shrugged,

"I gave her Geass."

Lelouch felt the world slow down as his eyes widened. Amaya's eyes met his, searching for any kind of reaction. He opened his mouth, searching for any kind of words, all those sayings of C.C floating through his mind.

'_The power of Geass is a lonely thing...'_

_'It damns the beholder. Isolates them from humanity itself.'_

_'No...'_ he whispered to himself. '_It's only supposed to be me...She was never supposed to be damned with me...'_ His fists clenched as those words rang through his mind, as Amaya took a step forward in concern.

"Lelouch?" she asked hesitantly, reaching for his hand. She froze as he asked shakily,

"What is it?" she blinked, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"...My Geass, you mean?" she asked quietly, as Jinx, who had begun trying to sit by C.C, who kept moving way whenever he did, called over his shoulder,

"You should rejoice, Lelouch. 'Tis the Power of the Queen fair maiden possesses." Lelouch's eyes widened even more, as C.C paused in thought, echoing all their thoughts out loud.

"The Queen to your King..."

At this, both Lelouch and Amaya looked away from each other, both blushing furiously. Lelouch stumbled for words.

"Just because I have the Power of the King, and you the Queen, does not mean..." he left the rest to the imagination, as Amaya paused, her cheeks suddenly going as pale as snow. Lelouch glanced at her in confusion.

"Amaya...?" he asked hesitantly, as she shook her head.

"Oh no, you're absolutely right, Lelouch." she tried to laugh off. "You and me? No, I...I could never see that..." she laughed, filling the silence, as Lelouch fell silent.

"Oh, look at that, I have to meet Kallen...Jinx, will you explain to Lelouch about my Geass?" she looked over at the man who nodded, bowing his head to her jokingly.

"Oh course, Your Majesty." Amaya blushed, but nodded, turning from the room.

"Well, see you in 15 minutes Lelouch, you have to give instructions to the force!" she added quickly as she exited the room, leaving a shocked Lelouch, a C.C with a raised eyebrow and Jinx...who chuckled to himself.

* * *

Kallen glanced at Amaya as she joined her in the common area, early to meet with Zero. Her eyebrows knitted in concern at the sight of her obviously shaken friend, her eyes red rimmed, possibly from tears, as she smiled wearily at her.

"Amaya, what on earth is wrong?" Kallen narrowed her eyes as Amaya simply smiled again, cocking her head as she said brightly,

"I don't know what you mean Kallen, I'm perfectly fine." Kallen frowned as she contradicted,

"No, you're not." Amaya glanced at her wearily as she dropped the act, answering dryly,

"Nothing's wrong Kallen. I just have a headache." she sighed as Zero swept into the room, and they stood in line. Zero walked in heavily, as though something was holding him down, Kallen noted suspiciously, as he nodded in greeting, pausing before them as he began dutifully,

"Euphemia is going to that Island to meet a noble from their homeland. Her Knight, Kururugi Suzaku, will be accompanying her." he added, confirming their thoughts. "That far out at sea, the enemy's strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity." Kallen allowed a small smile, as Zero got right to the point, as he always did.

"Our objective is to capture the Lancelot ans Kururugi Suzaku. Once we've won the battle, I want Kururugi taken safely into custody." Kallen allowed another moment of weakness, glad that Suzaku would not be harmed. She glanced at Amaya, who had a small smile twitching, although she still saw the slightly gone away look in her eyes.

"But what happens after we got him?" Tamaki called, his eyes narrowing at Zero as he replied coldly as ever,

"Don't worry. Just leave that to me."

* * *

"Arrival time's right on schedule. We've prepared a room for you back at headquarters, if you would care to wait there." Euphemia smiled as she stood before the welcoming party, calmly asking out of curiosity,

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here?" the man gave a curt nod before answering promptly,

"Yes. It hasn't changed." Euphemia beamed, as she answered plesently,

"This will do fine then." the man nodded in return, announcing,

"Very well then. I'll just arrange for an escort-" he paused suddenly, lifting a hand to his earpiece and turning slightly. Euphemia furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering what this was all about. She glaced at Suzaku beside her, who met her own eyes, confirming that he too shared her feeling of curiosity.

* * *

Lelouch sat back as he watched another tower explode into flame.

"First squad, continue to advance! Zero squad, I want you covering them from their flank!" Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Kallen stormed forth, her deadly hand connecting with a Britannian frame, and quickly causing another explosion.

From where Lelouch sat, overlooking the base, he smirked in slight victory.

"Impressive..." he granted, as he saw yet another explosion occur. '_It's no wonder Tohdoh held off the Britannians once before without a single Knightmare...' _Lelouch's eyes twinkled slightly as he thought with growing anticipation,

'_Now I only have to wait for Euphemia to recieve word of our visit.'

* * *

_"Headquarters appears to be under some sort of attack!" the man announced as he turned from the radio in the car back to Euphemia.

Euphemia's eyes widened in shock, as her mouth opened slightly.

_'Attack...?'_

"We'll withdraw to the settlement." Cecile concluded taking a step forward. "Can you arrange an escort unit for her?" Euphemiaturned to Cecile in surprise as the man shook his head stating loudly,

"It's too risky to leave right now! They're jamming us with some kind of wide range interferance!" Euphemia bit her lip in confusion as Suzaku turned to her, his forest green eyes locking with hers.

"You're going to be fine." He announced calmly, assuringly, causing Euphemia to stop trembling slightly. "Don't worry Princess," he announced softly, "I won't let any harm come to you." Euphemia took a deep breath, realizing that it was her turn to make an important decision.

"No, Suzaku. You should help these men fend off the attack." She saw the surprise flit through his eyes as the military man called out loudly,

"But Sub-Viceroy, he's an Honorary Britannian!" Euphemia felt her heart pick up as she saw Suzaku freeze. "We're almost certainly dealing with the Black Knights here! What if he turns the Lancelot against us?"

Euphemia clenched her fingers tighter, as rage flew through her. Suzaku, beside her, drew his eyes to the the ground. Euphemia opened her mouth, about to tell him exactly what would happen, however, Lloyd beat her to it.

"Ugh...You do realize you're critizising a member of Royalty...right?" Euphemia glanced back at the man, who froze as he stumbled for words.

"Oh...Uh...Forgive me, I...didn't mean to..." Euphemia smirked slightly in triumph as Suzaku turned to her,

"Kururugi, demonstrate your valor for us today. So we can finally silence all these Nay-sayers." she instructed, as he smiled slightly, crossing his arm over his chest.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Amaya smirked at the sight of Kallen taking down another Knightmare, snapping,

"Worthless Britannian garrison Unit!" Amaya chuckled as she took down one of her own, zooming backwards to escape the exploding flames.

"What did you expect?" she joked, as Tamaki beside her, announced determintly,

"I'll finish the job!"

Amaya paused however, at the sight of the explosion of Tamaki's frame, however, the hatch being ejected to safety. Amaya turned, searching for the source, and her eyes narrowed in victory as she found it.

"Suzaku." she smirked at the sight of the Lancelot, reeling back his Harken Slashes as the smoke cleared.

* * *

Suzaku paused at the sigt of the imposing Roiyaru Kakumi, which, to his surprise, did not move to attack him.

Instead, it seemed to be retreating...

Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the direction, which seemed to be the large mountain behind the base. His eyes narrowed more in suspision, as he glanced to the top of the mountain, discovering why.

For at the top, standing aboard his jet black frame, stood Zero.

"Zero.." he whispered lowly, "There you are..."

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he saw the Lancelot begin to move towards him, following Amaya to him.

_'That's right, Suzaku...' _he whispered to himself, his fists clenching as his heart picked up.

'_Come.'

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Operations room, a man nodded enthusiastically down the phone.

"Yes, thank's to the special core..." he paused as the person on the other end of the line announced something calmly, yet it was something that caused the man's eyes to widen.

"...What?..." he uttered, "But that would mean..." he paused again as the person on the other end of the line said something else. The man closed his eyes a moment before standing to full alert.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

* * *

Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he saw Zero, to whom he had caught up with, leap into a sand dune.

'_Hes not equipped for that sand he jumped into...'_ he thought to himself, his fists tightening in thought. _'Could he be drawing me into a setup? Using himself as bait?' _Suzaku clenched his teeth as he came to a decision, using his slash Harkens to take him into the sand dune.

"Fine then!" he snapped as he landed before Zero, unleashing his sword and aiming it at Zero, announcing,

"Zero, I've got you right where I want you!"

He paused however, as suddenly, a green light surrounded the sand dune, and Suzaku's eyes widened as sparks flew across his screen.

"What the-" he gasped as he attempted to move the Lancelot, panic rising as he concluded, horrified,

"It's frozen?!"

He gasped, as he attemped to use the guns in the shoulders to use as a weapon in his weakness, shaking as he realized with a start,

"No good..."

"We need to talk, Kururugi!" Suzaku snapped his head up, as Zero called out from his frame to him. Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he saw him step from his frame, as various frames came from behind him, not coming into the sand dune, including the Guren and the Roiyaru Kakumi, suzaku realized.

'_It was all a trap!' _he whispered to himself as Zero continued,

"I suggest you come out. Your secondary systems should still be functioning. You'll be treated as a prisoner under international law..." Suzaku narrowed his eyes as Zero added after a moment,

"Of course, if you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down."

* * *

Euphemia's heart beat wildly as she rushed to the desk where Cecile and Lloyd sat shocked watching what was happening to Suzaku.

"I don't care!" she cried, "Tell Suzaku to abandon the unit!" he fingers shook as she asked shakily,

"What could possibly be wrong with it? Why will it not move?!" her eyes glanced at Cecile, who shakily replied,

"Something's happened to the Sakuradite that's powering Suzaku's Lancelot! Somebody's interfering with it!"

"A Gefjun Disturber" Lloyd suddenly, coldly announced. Euphemia blinked in confusion, as Cecile's eyes widened, spinning to stare at the slightly frozen Earl.

"You mean-"

"They're actually using it as a jamming mechanism." he concluded sullenly. "I thought it only theoretical." he closed his eyes a moment as he stated softly,

"What a fool I am...It really is you...Rakshata..."

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Suzkau exited the frame, albeit unwillingly. Lelouch moved towards him, gun aloft, announcing bluntly,

"I'll get straight to the point, Kururugi Suzaku." he announced as Suzkau moved to meet him. "I want you to join me." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he only snapped angrily,

"Is that a threat?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he continued, "Well you can forget it. I already tolf you, results gained through contemptable means are worthless to me!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he replied coldly,

"So, you wouldn't describe the 'peace' we have now, as worthless?" Lelouch smirked as he saw Suzaku nrrow his own eyes, meaning he had hit a sensitive area.

"If Japan had resisted to it's very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would have happened?" he paused, drinking in Suzaku's expression as he continued,

"The Chinese and the EU would have stepped in, and split Japan in three." he paused a moment before concluding pointingly, "They'd be fighting even now. Our current 'peace', is the result of Jpan's immediate and unconditional surrender."

He saw Suzaku clench both his jaw and fists as he stated lowly,

"That's right. And I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace ever since it began." Lelouch smirked, realizing the most perfect and masterfull move to use.

"You're wrong." he began softly, causing Suzaku to furrow his brow. "Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender..." he smiled as Suzaku's eyes widened, and he finished darkly,

"That decision was made by his killer."

And there it was. Suzaku's eyes snapped open to the size of plates, his mouth opening in disbelief, as he begun shaking slightly.

"With the Government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice." he declared softly, taking in Suzaku's shaking eyes as he finished off simply,

"The will of the people was stolen from them. The one family determined to return it to them killed. All because of a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!"

Lelouch paused as Suzaku took a step back, his hands shaking, as he asked horsely,

"How on earth do you know that...?" the shock and fear was evident in everything he did, his movements to his speech. Lelouch took this chance, and took a step towards Suzaku.

"There's only one way for you to atone now." he stated softly, so only Suzaku could hear. If Rakshata was correct, base shouldn't be able to contact him or hear what he was saying.

"Huh?" Suzaku whispered, his eyes turning to him, as lelouch leaned in to him.

"Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then." he annoucned carefully, plainly, causing Suzaku to pause. "The path they were robbed of seven years ago! Fighting Britannia!"

At the mention of this, Suzaku narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists as he hissed,

"Fighting them? That again?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he leaned back, announcing coldly,

"It's an option worth exploring. Or would you rather drive the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism?" Lelouch paused as Suzaku narrowd his eyes again. "You call that, _peace?" _

For a moment, they both stared coldly at each other, recognizing each others polar opposite opinions on the matter.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Suzaku suddenly became alert, his hand reaching for his ear piece. Lelouch narrowd his eyes. So the Gefjun disturber was weakining, as Rakshata warned them. Suzaku glanced at him as he asked coldly,

"May I?" Lelouch smirked as he replied, with a slight wave of his hand,

"As you wish."

He paused, as he heard from the loud ear piece,

"This is Lt. Colonel Fair, Commander here on Shikinejima Island. We're launcing surface to surface missles against the terrorists-" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as static intervened momentarily, before coming back.

"Major Kururugi, your orders are to keep Zero there!" Lelouch's eyes widened in shock and disgust as their plan became clear. He drew bak as he announced loudly, from shock and horror,

"They're giving him up to die!"

In the moment of his, shock, Suzaku took his chance, snapping his hand out, he caught his gun, twisting his arm around so Lelouch was pulled toward him, Suzaku keep him his grip on his gun so it was suddenly pointed directly under his chin, his other arm holding his arm behind his back. Lelouch's eyes widened as he gasped,

"Kururugi, what are you-"

"I can't approve of your methods," he announced coldly, as he began slowly dragging him to the cockpit of the Lancelot. "all I can do right now is this!"

* * *

Kallen's eyes narrowed, her fists clenching at what Suzaku was doing.

"Why you little..." she growled, pausing as Tohdoh came through on the speakers announcing harshly,

"Don't move! The field will affect you too!" kallen paused in her rant clenching her jaw as she cried out in protest,

"But Zero!"

* * *

The three original guards stood waiting before the station they were positioned in as a Knightmare approached them, pausing before them.

"We're assigning Portman her to escort them." the head of the small squad called as the man in the Knightmare rushed forth."The Sub-Viceroy should be taken out of the-"

"Wait!" Euphemia cried, running from the station, followed by Cecile and Lloyd. Lloyd, ourtaged, yelled indignantly,

"You're going to destroy the Lancelot!?" the man didn't answer immediatly, pausing before answering coldly,

"Kururugi's holding Zero there. This is our chance to kill him." Euphemia clenched her fists as she snapped angrily, her eyes blazing,

"And who's idea was this? Major Kururugi's my personal Knight!" the man turned fully, facing Euphemia as he dutifully answered,

"It was a Para-level One Order. It can only be countered by the consensus of at least three ranking Generals, or the Viceroy herself, I'm afraid." Euphemia clenched her jaw as she snapped,

"Then _who _exactly issued this order, Captain? Get me a line to them immediatly!" the man did not do this, he simply stared at her and repeated,

"Para-level One order...Princess Euphemia."

Euphemia stood stock still a moment, realizing she could actually do nothing...nothing to help Suzaku...her fists clenched at the injustice of it, determined not to cry.

'_No...'_ she thought to herself, as she glanced at the Knightmare, a plan forming in her mind. '_I refuse to allow Suzaku to die!'_

And with this determined in her mind, she pushed past the captain, heading for the Knightmare.

"Out of my way!" she ordered as his subordinates attempted to stop her, as she began to enter the frame.

"Contact the base!" she ordered, meeting the eyes of the stunned captain. "Tell them there's a chance I'll be caught in the attack! See if they'll initiate they're launch then!" the captain tried to mov forward again, pleading desperately,

"Please, stop this! Think what your'e doing!"

As Euphemia climbed into the cockpit, Cecile glanced up at a silent Lloyd, asking timidly,

"But they'll stop with the Princess out there-" Lloyd shook his head slowly, answering coldly,

"I'm not so sure they will, unfortunately..."

* * *

"Incoming missiles confirmed!" Amaya cursed as the message came through, glancing again at the scene before her, her heart beating wildly.

She couldn't wait anymore. Without a thought, she jumped into the field, despite a yell of "STOP!" from Tohdoh. She had to get to Lelouch, she kept telling herself, as she skidded down the dune, determined to reach them before her knightmare froze.

"I'm coming!" she called, pausing as her knightmare stopped halfway into the dune.

"DAMN IT!" she cursed again, tugging desperately at the controls."MOVE!"

* * *

Suzaku clenched his jaw as he threw Zero to the back of the hatch, blocking his only exit by taking his pilots seat, and keeping his gun levelled at his head.

"You're going to die here as well!" Zero snapped agrily, facing Suzaku as he continued, "You don't have a problem with that?!" Suzaku didn't respond, his eyes narrowing slightly as fear gripped him. he paused however, as suddenly, from his knightmare, came the sound of the Lieutenant.

"You're sacrifice isn't in vain, Major." Suzaku's ees widened and his mouth opened slightly as he continued, "We're about to put an end to the most dangerous criminal our homeland has ever known!" Suzaku took a deep breath. '_He said 'our' homeland...'_ he whispered to himself, as the man continued,

"they'll speak of your beavery for generations to come!" he paused as Zero suddenly banged his fist on the control panel, shouting commandingly,

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Amaya cursed as she jumped from her frame, as Kallen drove her Knightmare into the field.

"STOP!" she screamed as the Black Knights began aiming at the oncoming missiles. Amaya began to run toward the frames.

"STOP, SUZAKU!" She screamed again running as fast as she could in the sand. "IT'S ME! IT'S AMAYA! STOP IT!" she pleaded again as Kallen jumped from her frame.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SUZAKU, LOOK AT ME!" she screamed again, more desperate then ever before, as the gunshots from the Black Kngihts drowned out her pleas.

* * *

"A soldier must always follow his orders!" Suzaku snapped angrily, as Lelouch clenched his jaw.

"Certainly easier then following your own heart!" he snapped, as Suzaku reared back in shock at his words. "How do YOU feel about this?!" Lelouch demanded loudly, growing more and more desperate.

"You're wrong!" Suzaku yelled, clutching the gun tighter as he yelled, "I have rules that I made and I have to live by!" Lelouch paused as suddenly a darkness came over them...

* * *

Amaya stopped in her run to gaze in awe at what drifted above them...for it was...a floating fortress...bigger then anything Amaya had ever seen.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, as she realized what it was...what Rakshata had mentioned the Britannians were trying to build.

"A float system..." she concluded horsely, and suddenly, her eyes widened as she remembered who had been the patron of the system.

"Schneizel!" she whispered loudly, as something opened underneath the fortress, causing her eyes to widen, seeing the two red beams shing through the darkness.

* * *

"Damn it Suzaku, DO SOMETHING!" Lelouch cried as he leaned forward while he gazed upwards at the float system. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" all Suzaku did was turn to him, his gun still trained on his as he yelled,

"Better that then breaking the rules!" Lelouch shook, realizing he could only do one thing...something he promised he would never do, however, Amaya's words ringing through his mind.

_"If we stop now, if we don't move forward...we've lost." _

_"And if we've lost, Lelouch, then everything was for nothing..."_

_"We will continue, Amaya...we will stop the pain in this world..." _

_"I promised you I'd create your world."_

_"**YOU STUBBORN FOOL!" **_Lelouch roared as his mask slid open slightly, revealing his right eye, and activating his Geass. He saw the surprise flit over Suzakus' face as the field was drenched in red light._

* * *

_Suzaku came to slowly, the first thing he noticed, being the light blue sky, and the sound of seagulls. Slowly, everything came back to him, as he sat up, staring around wearily.

"Where's the Lancelot..." he muttered as he wearily took in a tropical island, yet not Shikinejima...he jumped up, looking for anything, or anyone, and finding nothing, only one thing on his mind.

"Zero!"

He looked around again, trying to remember how he got here, and why he was there. He clenched his jaw as he ground out,

"It's no use...I can't remember anything..."

* * *

On the other side of the island, standing on a large rock, and gazing at the shimmering ocean, stood Lelouch, still in his Zero suit and anyone were to see him, they would simply thik he was admiring the view.

Yet under the mask, his eyes were wide, his body frozen. He stood there awhile, before uttering his first words since he woke up.

"...Where am I?"

* * *

end of chapter.

review folks!!!!!!


	24. The Island of Secrets

people, twilight-the novel-is 115,362 words long...

this fanfiction is longer then twilight with over 130,000...

o..m...f...g...

no weekly notices this week, i want to get this out quickly because this is out so late!!!

sorry this is a day late guys, but i was out all saturday night at the 125th GAA Anniversary at Croke Park, nd got home really late nd could only get to the computer now!!!! please don't hate me!!!

now, here's the chapter!!! longest ever written, at 10,137 words!"

* * *

Amaya released a low groan as she slowly opened her eyes against the sudden, harsh light suddenly pulsing against her eyelids. Opening them slightly, she took a slow breath, trying to regain enough energy to move. She took a moment to take another breath, of the warm, yet somehow fresh, salty air…and then she paused.

For right above her…were trees.

Sitting up slowly, Amaya took in the sight of what could only be described as a tropical jungle. High trees, nearly blocking out the sun, the dark green glass rolling among the jungle floor, the various chirps and sounds of the various animals that must have inhabited the land around her.

Reminding herself that seemingly moments before, she had been in a sand dune, about to be killed, Amaya stood, slowly and shakily turning to the sound of the rolling waves. Holding her breath, she slowly made her way past a curtain of trees, freezing as she came to the side of a cliff, standing upon rocky earth, the glittering sapphire blue of the ocean dominating her eyesight. Amaya blinked, and stood stock still for a minute, taking in her situation.

"Well…" she finally managed to whisper in disbelief, attempting to keep panic from her voice.

"…This is less then ideal…"

* * *

Suzaku frowned as he confirmed to himself out loud, gazing at the ocean, and having walked a long strip of beach for awhile,

"Just as I thought. This is another island." Suzaku sighed to himself as he held a hand to his head, thinking on what was his next stage of action, closing his eyes on what he could do.

"There's no way to contact anyone without an incom..." he muttered to himself as he paused at hearing the sound of rushing water...possibly a waterfall.

"What's more important now is to find a source of drinkable water and shelter..." he determined as he headed for the nearby sound. Suzaku let out another sigh as he walked, again trying to determine what had happened at that moment...

He had been ready. He had Zero at gunpoint, trapped in his hatch, prepared to bring him down, even if it had meant his own demise.

And then...

_"**YOU STUBBORN FOOL!" **_

Suzaku winced as he remembered the cry, and remembered the feeling of shock following...a glint of red...and then...

He had awoken on this island...

Suzaku clenched his fists in frustration.

'_What did he do?' _he asked himself angrily as he pushed a branch aside, seeing the peak of the waterfall. '_What did Zero...'_

Suzaku lost his train of thought as his mouth opened slightly as he gazed at what was before him.

For standing under the waterfall, apparently washing herself...stood Ashford Academy Student Council Member, Kallen Stadtfeld.

"Kallen...?" he whispered to himself in disbelief as he gazed at the girl. "It...It can't be..." Suzaku swalloed hard as he called out loudly, taking a step forward hesitantly,

"Excuse me-" at this, Kallen whipped around, her arms covering her chest as their eyes met.

"...Suzaku..." he heard her utter, as her eyes narrow. And as suddenly as she had appeared, she sprtinted to the side of the waterfall, grabbing a black jacket, and holding it around herself. Suzaku felt this a normal reaction...until he noted two very un-normal things about this.

1: Kallen was holding her pink purse...which had a knife sticking out the end of it, directed at him.

2: The jacket covering her was a jet black, with silever linings...the distinctive style of the Black Knights...

Suzaku's eyes widened as all became clear.

"A Black Knight uniform!?" he gasped, as Kallen's eyes narrowed again at him. "You mean you're a-" he paused as Kallen suddenly sprinted toward him, knife raised, causing Suzaku to freeze momentarily in shock and surprise.

"I don't believe it!" he gasped, not taking his eyes off her as she came closer, knife still raised defiantly, glinting in the sift sunlight. "It's really you?!"

Suzaku snapped himself awake when she was less then two feet away the knife speeding towards his chest. As quick as lightning, Suzaku snatched at her left wrist which was wielding the knife, twisting it, forcing Kallen forward, placing his foot perfectly so she tripped over it.

As she fell, Suzaku wrapped his ankle around hers, spinning her up into the air momentarily, before tugging on her wrist, flipping her over his shoulder with a yell, as she fell onto the hard ground back first.

As Kallen tried to regain footing, Suzaku whipped around, catching her shoulders, pushing her back onto the ground, not breaking eye contact. She glared up at him daringly, her teeth bared. Suzaku's eyes burned in refusal to believe what was happening.

"Kallen." he ground out, his eyes flaring as he continued, "_Kallen Stadtfeld,_ I don't believe it!" he shook as he began, "You're one of them-"

"Don't call me by that name!" Kallen suddenly spat as though the name was made of fire. "Kozuki Kallen's my real name! I'm Japanese!" Suzaku reared back slightly in surprise, his eyes widening as he gasped,

"You're kidding?! Then you really are..." something swept over him, defeat, as Kallen gazed at him and stated loudly, with pride,

"Yes. I'm a Black Knight, got it? I'm not going to hide that anymore." Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth a moment before announcing lowly...almost regretfully,

"Well then, Kozuki Kallen, I'm placing you under arrest. For conspiracy and rebellion against Britannia."

* * *

Lelouch furrowed his brow in thought as he glanced along the beach thoughtfully, concluding,

"The vegetation and climate are the same as Shikinejima....this can't be too far from it..." Lelouch frowned as he ritted his teeth, frustration at his position getting the better of him.

'_Contacting Ohgi is going to be a chore...although, I could pass myself off as an ordinary person and ask the Britannian forces to rescue me...' _Lelouch clenched his fists at the idiocy of that idea, playing a lost child...who just so happened to appear on an island from the Tokyow Settlement...and was wearing a Zero suit...

Lelouch took a deep breath, telling himself he must come up with another plan, he could not go to the Britannians. But he had to come up with...something...

Lelouch froze as he suddenly felt the presence of someone else, and cautiously, slowly, looked downwards to his left. Lelouch's eye's widened and mouth opened slightly at the sight of his younger sister...

The Third Princess Euphemia Li Britannia...

She stared up at him silently, as though awed he was there, her eyes searching his mask, as Lelouch accepted the silence embracingly, searching for any explanation as to what was happening...

* * *

Kallen gritted her teeth as Suzaku, having allowed her to at least change back into her clothes, stopping her escapes with the knowedge that he possessed her knife, and was only a few metres away, albeit behind a bush, and having tied her hands behind her back with her headband, draped her Black Knights jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm.

She glared up at him after she had snapped she did not know _how _exactly she had got on this island, only that she had awoken on it after running into the sand dune back on had simply furrowd his brow as he noted,

"I see...Then you don't know what happened ether..." She frowned as she returned her gaze to the rocky ground by the waterfall as he continued, "When you came too you found yourself on this island. is that right?" Kallen let out a sigh s she concluded from his words,

"So you're stranded here too, huh?" she smirked slightly as she added, "Serves you right." Suzaku raised an eyebrow as she continued, "When _my _people get here, you're the one who'll be a prisoner." Suzaku frowned as he glanced down at her, questioning suddenly,

"You mean Zero will come to save you?" Kallen's smirk grew, as her eyes met Suzaku's. Coolly, she answered with a hint of pride,

"Without a doubt." Suzaku sighed as he turned back to her, a moment of silence passing before Suzaku began softly,

"Okay, before he does, tell me one thing." Kallen raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Tell me who he really is, and the Roiyaru pilot." Kallen nearly bit her lip, however, controlled herself to maintain her cold disposition.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" she retorted coldly, pausing as Suzaku sighed,

"Oh. I see...You don't know ether." Kallen's eyes widened, her eyes meeting Suzaku's as she gasped,

"How did you-" Suzaku interrupted her, sighing loudly,

"I knew it..." Kallen's jaw dropped as she realized what Suzaku did.

"You tricked me?!" she spat in disgust and irritation, as Suzaku retorted only with,

"Isn't masking one's identity a bigger fraud?" Kallen frowned as she turned away, not responding as Suzaku continued. "I'm curious...Why do you follow Zero?" Kallen frowned as she simply and promptly replied,

"I don't know. Figure it out for yourself."

* * *

Euphemia continued to stare up at him...at Zero...even after he whipped his gun, pointing it dirctly at her, without a word. For another painful moment they stood stock still. Eventually, Euphemia finally broke the silence, uttering one, powerful word.

"Lelouch."

Euphemia wasn't sure if this was Lelouch. She had no proof to support this. No hint. Only the feeling deep inside her, that this man, Zero, was the brother she had lost all those years ago. The hope, that even if he was Zero, he was alive. Even if he shot her, at least she would know he was alive...and maybe even Nunnally.

Euphemia's heart picked up though, as Zero seemed taken aback, freezing at the mention of the name. Euphemia took a step forward, more determined then ever to finally learn the truth of her brother.

"Lelouch, it's you, isn't it?" he didn't respond, and Euphemia's heart beat faster and faster as he ddn't deny being Lelouch ether. "I havn't told anyone, I swear! Please..." Euphemia began begging, clutching her fists to her chest, her eyes searching his mask for the answer only he could give.

"...Before you shoot...Let me at least see your face!"

For another moment, he stood frozen in silence, Euphemia staring at him pleadingly. Euphemia froze as slowly, silently, almost regretably, Zero lowered the gun, his left hand coming to the tip of his mask. His hand held there for a moment, almost reconsidering removing the mask. Euphemia shook, begging him to, as finally, she heard the low hiss of the removal of the mask.

Euphemia's outh opened slightly, as she caught a glimpse of the silky raven hair, followed by the pale, half covered face. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his ever distinctive, unique deep violet eyes, as he pulled down the black cloth covering the lower half of his mask.

Euphemia took a breath at the sight of her elder brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th Imperial Prince of the Britannian Empire, and felt tears fall down her face, onto the tropical sand below.

"Lelouch..." she breathed, as his eyes finally met hers, the only piece of him that reflected the pain, the wounds, of the last 7 years...

* * *

Amaya muttered curses as she made her way down through the jungle, heading for the beach, still in her pilot suit, and mask, for the moment slung around her wrist so she wouldn't lose it. She didn't know what to do when she got there, but she could at least find some fish in the ocean.

As she walked further down, her mind turned to the events that must have led her here. She frowned as she strained to recall...

She had run into the sand dune, trying to get Suzaku's attention...and then the float system occurred, '_Schneizel's float system.' _Amaya reminded herself as she also recalled the beams coming from the ship, and she remembered the cold dread that had filled her, her eyes wide as she awaited the certain death approaching...and then...

She had awoken on this island.

She paused those thoughts as her mind turned to _Why _she had been in the dune...Lelouch.

"He..." she found herself uttering to herself, "He can't be dead...He isn't dead..."

She confirmed to herself, determined, clenching her fists as she continued into the tropical jungle, willing herself to keep going.

* * *

"Oh my!" Cecile heard Lloyd croon as he entered their hanger, "Who would ever have imagioned a floating aircraft carrier!" Cecile glanced up slightly, having been deeply absorbed in her work on her laptop, watching again and again, the disappearance of Suzaku and Zero from the sand dune.

"You told me to gather data before practical application...correct?" Cecile raised an eyebrow as she followed Lloyd' eye line, freezing as the man who followed him answered coolly,

"Becasue I'm extremely intersted in whatever you create. I needed to see if this could be made real." he answered as he paused beside Lloyd, who continued, with a smirk of intrigue,

"And the hadron cannon...?" the man gave a light smile, Cecile frozen as she sat as he answered,

"We wanted to know if the thing worked." Cecile nearly gave a small scream as his cool , light violet eyes met hers, his floating blonde hair falling gracefully at the side of his face as he smiled warmly.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Miss. Cecile Croomy. I am-" As he addressed her, Cecile finally managd to unfreeze, instead managing to interrupt him to studder in shock,

"Prince Schneizel? Right here?!" as she said this, a short, fat and bald man ran forth, eyes angrily looking at her, as she recognised him immediately. Bartley.

"You impudent little, how DARE you look down upon the Second Prince of the Empire?!" Cecile's eyes widened as she realized she was sitting fr above them, and clearly looking down upon them, and the intense gaze of General Bartley.

"General Bartley!" she cried as she stood, carring her laptop with her. Unfortunately, as she stood, in her hurry she stumbled, and after a few moments, attempting to regain balance...she fell, bring her laptop with her again, as she fell to the ground with a cry of pain as she landed.

As she attempted to sit up, she heard an amused Lloyd announce,

"Nice one." she clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out what had happened...before she saw a gloved hand in front of her.

"You're not injured, I hope." Prince Schneizel smiled sympathetically from above her, as she gazed up at him in awe. "Yes, I am Prince Schneizel El Britannia. Please, give me your hand."

"Yes..." she replied shakily, as she placed her hands into his, which pulled her up gently and easily as Cecile continued to stare at Britannia's Prime Minister in awe. She barely heard Bartley utter in shock,

"...She's unworthy..." Lloyd raised an eyebrow at him as he drawled,

"General, your quite the devoted subject, aren't you?" General bartley closed his eyes as he answered deeply,

"Primarily it's because it is the Prince who commuted my sentance, and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower!" Schneizel sc=ighed as he glanced at him, declaring softly,

"I wish yo'd stop thinking of me so formally. You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were to my brother, Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you." General bartley's eyes widened as he studdered,

"Your...Your Highness..."

"Please Bartley." Schenizel sighed as he turned back to Cecile, "Now, my Lady Cecile, if you'll excuse me." he smiled as he bent to kiss her hand. Cecile blushed wildly as she gasped,

"Your, Your Highness!"

"Farewell." he smiled as he turned on his feet, heading for the exit.

"You can wait for me at the base, Cecile." Lloyd sighed. Cecile blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Where are you going?" she asked, as Lloyd shrugged.

"Just a little errand. While I'm doing that, I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku." he explained as he turned to follow Prince Schneizel and General Bartley. "It's hard to find a viceless young man, especially after yesterday's exploits."

Cecile's eyes widened as she suddenly cried out,

"Please wait! Were those orders yesterday issued by the Prince?" as she asked this, the General whipped around, snapping,

"Silence! You don't want to be in contempt of Royalty, do you?" he threatened as Schneizel paused and slowly turned to face her.

"Those orders were mine, Miss. Cecile." he declared softly. "I also fired the hadron." Cecile's eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

"Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides, if something anomolous happened, we would have still been able to rescue him." he paused before continueing,

"That's what I gambled on. He is, after all, Kururugi Suzaku, Ace Pilot of the Special Core, and Euphie's Knight." he confessed lowly, as Cecile felt regret at what she said flow through her.

"Yes, Your Highness, I understand now. And I sorely regret my rudeness." she stated, "I accept any punishment you decree." the Prince simply shook his head as he sighed,

"Nonsense. It's my fault for not protecting my subordinates..." he finished softly as he turned.

"Can you ever forgive me...?" he whispered as he turned to continue out of the hanger, leaving Cecile alone to think on his words.

* * *

"When did you figure it out?" Lelouch asked lowly, after Euphemia had changed out of her wet dress, his cloak wrapped tightly around her to keep her warm. She was silent for a moment before answering honestly,

"Back during the hotel jacking." Lelouch sighed as he responded,

"I see..at that time, I said too much without thinking." remembering the occurance. Euphemia, sitting behind a rock which he leaned against, began,

"Still...I wasn't convinced until now." Lelouch chuckled slightly as he stated,

"And naive as well. Even so, why didn't you discuss it with Cornelia?" he asked, intrigued for the reason. there was a slight pause before she answered,

"I didn't because my sister never listens to me...besides that, I think things are depressing enough as they are." lelouch didn't answer as he stared down a the rocky ground. After a few moments, Euphemia began again.

"Nunnally...how is she?" she asked softly, as Lelouch closed his eyes, answering hollowly,

"She's living with me. But she's still blind and crippled." there was another moment, before Euphemia whispered lowly,

"The hatred you must feel for us..." Lelouch opened his eyes as he stated honestly,

"I only want to find out one thing. Do you know anything about the circumstance of which my mother was murdered?" there was another pause, the waves the only noise Lelouch heard as she answered apologetically,

"I'm sorry...It seems my sister's investigated it extensively though. Cornelia thought alot of Lady Marianne and really looked up to her." Lelouch did ot respond as he glanced up at the sky, remembering, how Cornelia acted around his mother, so attentively.

"...May I ask you something now?" Lelouch blinked as he turned back to her, as she asked tentively,

"Are you...Zero...or...or are you..." Lelouch realized what she was asking, ans answered promptly, softly,

"I'm Lelouch." there was a pause before he continued. "Right here and now, I'm Lelouch. The brother that you know Euphie." he paused as he heard a soft cry.

"Oh, Lelouch..." there was another pause, as Lelough glanced to his right, his eyes widening as he did so.

For striding across the beach...was Amaya. She seemed to see him too, and began in his direction.

Lelouch froze as he immediatly saw the situation, and stood. Euphemia glanced up at him in surprise.

"What's wrong, Lelouch?" he did not reply as Amaya moved ever closer.

"Lelouch!" she called, as he could see her clearly now. he glanced at Euphemia, who's eyes widened as she stood, goint to stand next to him, pulling the cloak ever tighter.

"Who is it?" she asked tentively, as Lelouch tunred down to her.

"Euphie-" he tried to stop her, but it was too late, as she saw who was walking down the beach, her mask slung on her wrist, Euphemia's eyes widened.

"...Amaya..." she whispered softly.

* * *

Amaya sighed as she walked along the beach, searching for a shelter, preferably on the beach so she would be near the sea for food, but also near somewhere with drinkable water.

She paused in her search, however, at the sight of someone she knew leaning against a rock not too far up ahead, his mask discarded along with his cape, however Amaya did not think of that. It was Lelouch, he wasn't dead! Although he was too stranded on this island, at least he wasn't dead!

She began waving, and caught his attention almost immediatly. She saw the surprise on his face as he saw her, as he stood smiled, walking quicker as she called,

"Lelouch!" her smile froze, however, as someone walked from behind the rock. Someone with pink flowing hair, and wrapped tightly in Lelouch's cloak.

She stopped completely frozen, only 20 feet or so from them, not sure what to do. Panicked, she realized her mask was off, revealing who she was...

"Amaya..." Euphemia whispered, as she took a step closer. Amaya did not respond, glancing wildly at Lelouch, who did not respond.

"It is you!" Euphemia continued, taking another eager step closer, "You are the Lady of Zero! You're not dead!"

Amaya egan to shake as she took another few steps closer, tears at the corners of Euphemia's eyes.

"I thought you were dead, Amaya! Everyone thought you and Lelouch were dead! Me, Cornelia, your brother!" Amaya's eyes snapped up at the mention of her brother. Euphmia took another few steps forward, so she was standing directly before her, eyes searching hers.

"You saved me at the hotel jacking...I thought it was you...But Cornelia told me not to cling to that hope..." she whispered, Euphemia's own hands shaking.

"Please, Amaya, say something!" she suddenly cried, catching Amaya's hand, clinging to it desperately. Amaya stared down at her, not tearing her hand away from Euphemia. Slowly she opened her mouth.

"Hey Euphie..." she whispered, hating herself for feling a ear roll down her cheek at the sight of her cousin, her first best friend. "I've...I've missed you..."

Euphemia let a sob wretch itself from her throat as she let herself fall into Amaya's chest, Amaya's arms embracing her into a hug.

"Amaya..." she whispered, pausing as a low rumblng came from her stomach. There was a moment of silence before Euphemia began giggling, Amaya following as she announced,

"I think I'm hungry!"

* * *

Lelouch refused to look up as Amaya and Euphemia stood behind him, waiting for him to finish building a trap.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Euphemia asked awkwardly, as Lelouch took another few dep breaths before starting to dig again.

"From the paw prints and droppings, I can tell that wild animals use this path." he gasped as he dug a little more. "I plan to set up a trap-" he paused as the large log he was using as a shovel was momentarily stuck, "that dates back-to medieval times!" he gasped, unable to move the log.

Euphemia and Amaya's eyes met, as they travelled back to Lelouch.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Suzaku cried as he caught another fish with his bare hands. Kallen, sitting on a rock by the ebach raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh wow...you're not bad at that..." she admitted, as Suzaku raised an eyebrow in surprise at the compliment, as he threw the fish beside her.

"Do you want to try too?" he inquired Recieving no answer, he continued, "I'll tell you what, I'll let you lose if you promise to help me find food. Is that a deal?" All he recieved was Kallens glare, as she snapped,

"You're not going to win me over, so why try? What do you take me for?" Suzaku rolled his eyes as he noted loudly,

"Man, you're stubborn...You're not anything like the way you are at school..."

* * *

Amaya rolled her eyes as Lelouch collapsed again to his knees, leaning on the log he was using, sweat dripping down his face.

"Even...using...a level..." he gasped, as Euphemia took another step forward.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" she asked, concerned for his very health. Lelouch only chuckled slightly to himself between breaths as he stated,

"Manual...Labors...for a...Royal Princess..." he gased as he shook his head, "Don't worry...my methods...perfect..."

Amaya sighed as she slapped her forehead, shaing her head as she did so.

"Well..." Euphemia thought outloud, "I guess I could go and search for something like...fruit...okay?" she asked as she turned to search down the path. Amaya nodded.

"I'll go too. I think we'll have more...success...with that idea..." she voiced, glancing again at Lelouch before moving beside Euphemia.

As they began, they heard one more thing from Lelouch, called over his shoulder, not even looking up, but keeping a completly firm tone.

"Be careful Euphie, Amaya." Amaya and Euphemia exchanged glances again, as Amaya nodded,

"Of course." and Euphemia,

"Right!" before she giggled, as both continued down the path.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Pacific sea bed, silence had descended upon the Black Knight's submarine. The Avalon was passing over them, and if they made any noise, they could be caught.

Finally, after 10 minutes, a voice ran throughout the ship,

"Enemy battleship has passed us." Tohdoh did not respond in anyway, keeping as still and emotionless as he was before, lost in thought as the rest of the canteen immediately lept into conversation.

"You've got to be kidding. A battleship that can hover in midair? That's great!" Tamaki gasped from across the room.

"...We can't remain in this area any longer." Tohdoh finally broke his silence, catching the interest of Ohgi and Diethard. "The risk is too great. We should pull out of here, and wait for contact, and later, search the area, like the Britannian forces are doing."

Ohgi nodded in agreement, as Diethard argued,

"Ohgi, I disagree. We should at least stay put and, as Tohdoh has suggested, look for Zero." Ohgi paused before stating,

"He has a point..." Todoh immediatly jumped back in, announcing,

"But we can't send out a search party out in this situation, as much as I want to." there was a pause before he continued, "Even though we're able to hide, thanks to Rakshata, there's no garuntee that Fuiwara-sama, Zero and Kallen are still alive..." he paused again, as he silently clenched his fists, hating himself for even suggesting something like that.

"One wrong step, and we threaten the very existance of our organization. Something Fujiwara-sama, as well as Zero, fought to achieve." Diethard narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, snapping,

"What do you mean? It's entirely the other way around! This entire organization is built around Zero, not to mention Fujiwara-sama!" he snapped as he stood, his hands leaning on the table as he looked at Tohdo, who stared at him silently as he responded,

"It's not a group without members. The way you speak, you sound like a typical Britannian to me!" Diethard frowned as he tried o remain calm.

"Alright then, answer me this." he began, "We have followers of nearly every ideology under the sun gathered here. Yet how is it that the whole lot of them can co-operate, and work together toward the same goal?" he demanded. "Because we share the same ideal of freeing Japan, and returning it to it's old ways? Whom is the face of this ideology?" he demanded again, "Because of the results we get? Tell me, who is it that gets us those results?"

As he finished saying this, Tohdoh slammed his fist into the table, his eyes narrowing as he interrupted,

"I'll be the first to admit that he does. But is he worth the lives of everyone?" he demanded, as Diethard responded promptly,

"At times, the life of one single man is worth more then those of a milion! I thought that would be common sense to a soldier!" he paused before continuing,

"Besides, I would have thought you of all people here, would want to rescue Fujiwara-sama!" Tohdoh clenched his teeth as he hissed,

"You _dare_ say these here? You doubt I would not gladly send out all people aboard this ship to rescue her?" he hissed, standing as he glared down at the Britannian. "I assure you Reid, it is only my belief that that idea is the one she would have objected to the most."

Ohgi, at this, jumped in, holding his hands up as he pleaded,

"Take it easy, guys-" as he said this, he was interrupted by two people entering the room. C.C...and a complete stranger. At the sight of him, Tohdoh stood, as C.C sighed,

"I'll tell you then. He's alive." the man with the blue hair smiled at them all, smirking as he shrugged,

"She is too, I'll have you know."

"Who are you?" Tohdoh demanded. The man shrugged again as he responded,

"Friend of Amaya's. C.C's too. I'm Jinx." He added, giving C.C a wink she did not glance at, causing Tohdoh to blink in surprise.

"Is this true?" he demanded, as C.C ganced at him.

"He is no friend of mine, however I will not deny we are aquaintances." Jinx grinned as Tohdoh sat, glancing again at C.C, as Reid leaned forward.

"You were saying?" C.C was silent for another moment before replying,

"They are alive."

"We have no time for wishful thinking." Tohdoh sighed irritably, clenching his fists as she continued,

"The information is true. I simply know it." Jinx, as she said this leaned against the wall, giving a thoughtfull nod, as Tamaki suddenly spat,

"Oh, so you're an Oracle now?! I told you to shut your trap and to get some training on a Knightmare, you dumbass!" as he spat this, Jinx chuckled, as C.C spun around, eyebrow raised as she repeated,

"Dumbass? Oh really?" she smirked as she added, "It's been ages since anyone's dared to refer to me in such a rude manner." Tamaki simply narrowed his eyes as he snapped,

"Like Zero's mistress has any right to ger uppity with us!" as he said this, Jinx beside C.C took a step forward, declaring, almost intrigued as he picked up a knife from a table,

"It takes approximately 5 seconds for you to die if I cut your left jugular vein." he declared softly, causing an iciness to fall upon the room. "It would take far less for you to apologise to the Lady to whom you were being so rude to."

There was a moment of silence before Tamaki stood, yeling angrily,

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?!" as he said this, Ohgi cried out again,

"Look, this whole conversation's gotten out of hand! Okay, how bout this? We hang in a safe zone, an oceanary just out of detection range, where we can wait until the end of tomorrow?" With this said, he turned to the silent Tohdoh, who stared at him emotionlessly.

"How that for a time limit?" Tohdoh gave a still nod as he replied,

"Alright." as Diethard shrugged,

"Well, I suppose we have no choice."

The new man, Jinx, coughed, calling everyone's attention, as he quiered,

"An apology?" Ohgi turned to Tamaki irritably, sighing,

"Just apologise, Tamaki, okay?!" Tamaki grumbled as he spat

"Okay, FINE! I'M SORRY!" Before storming out of the room. After this, and everyone began talking, Jinx and C.C heading down the corridor, Jinx grinning softly, as C.C sighed, apparently to herself...

"For heavens sake, I was forced to talk to that boring little man thanks to your silly prank." she paused for a moment before stating, shocked,

"You sent Kallen to the island? You have very poor taste for being such an imperious observer." she frowned as Jinx lean beside her smiling softly as he smply stared at her.

* * *

Lelouch sat uncomfortable as all three sat assembled around a small pile of fruit Euphemia and Amaya came across, as Lelouch attempted and ultimately failed at building a simple trap.

"Whats wrong? It's tasty!" Euphemia stated, concerned for Lelouch, as he did not touch anything.

"Is someone's pride hurt?" Amaya teased, as Lelouch's shoulders sagged, still staring at the food.

"I'm sure you'll be able to make your pit fall trap tomorrow!" Euphemia announced, as Amaya nodded in slight agreement, as Lelouch looked up, a mixture of encouragement and fear.

"...Or I could just go fishing." Amaya suggested, Euphemia nodding vigerously.

* * *

"Ohh! I can't eat another bite!" Kallen declared as she fell back against the log she was sitting against, having just eaten around 3 fish, well cooked and delicious. "Boy, am I stuffed!"

Suzkau from across her, raised an eyebrow as he smiled,

"So is this a glimpse of what you're really like?" Kallen snapped her eyes open as she glared at him, snapping,

"Yeah, you want to make something of it?" Suzaku continued to smile as he shook his head, shrugging as he stated,

"No. I think it's charming to see you so much livlier then you are at school." Kallen's eyes widened momentarily as she looked away, not responding. Suzaku smiled at her a moment before pausing, putting his food down, before beginning softly,

"Kallen, leave the Black Knights." Kallen's eyes widened again as she whipped around to Suzaku, who continued, "It's not too late. A captured terrorist never ends up with a happy ending." Kallen's eyes narrowed as she spat angrily,

"I thought you weren't so bad, and then you show your true colours! Well that won't work!" she snapped, determined as she sat up, the fire blazing in her eyes.

"I happen to be the captain of Squad One, and in fact, I happned to fight you in my Knightmare!" Suzaku's eyebrows furrowed in thought, his eyes widening as he gasped,

"Are you that red one?" Kallen frowned as she snapped,

"Yeah. Even if I lose my life doing it, I'll beat that Knightmare of yours someday!" as she finished this, Suzaku closed his eyes, as he quietly stated,

"Using Zero's methods...offers no future." Kallen's eeys widened in anger as she spat, anger pulsing through her,

"And what about your future then? To just live the life of a conquerer's subjegated lapdog? An Honorary Britannian!? Or to be the Knight of the Third Princess?! HAH!" Kallen shook her head, attempting and failing to remain calm. "The name of Kururugi Genbu, the last Prime Minister weeps!" Suzaku simply stared at her emotionlessly as she continued, hissing,

"I am not you. The world is wrong and I am trying to change it! If I don't.." at this, she clenched her jaw, her fists shaking as she continued, "If I don't, then my brother's death will have been for nothing." at this, she looked up, staring into Suzaku's eyes as she concluded, "That's my reason for fighting. And I'll do whatever it takes to win!"

Suzaku did not respond for awhile fixating his gze upon the burning wood.

"Kallen..." he finally declared softy, "The truth is...I killed my father..." at this, Kallen blinked, leaning back in surprise as he continued,

"My father didn't commit suicide." as he said this, he lifted his head, her eyes meeting his cold forest ones.

"I took his life." he whispered as he held out his right hand,

"With this hand..."

* * *

Euphemia smiled as she, Lelouch and Amaya all lay under the sparkling blanket of stars, glinting above them like diamonds on black silk.

"The stars havn't changed, have they?" Amaya smiled with her, lying to her left as she sighed,

"They're about the only thing that haven't, Euphie." Euphemia nodded slightly in agreement, adding,

"They were the same back then..." Lelouch smiled as she reminised,

"When we would all gaze up in into the stars together..." There was a moment as they all remembered the excitment of those nights, Marianne and Mai sitting together, as they all lay next to them, eagerly pointing to different stars, trying to count and name each one.

Euphemia paused before stating softly,

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could live like that again? I'd be so happy then..." Slowly, Lelouch glanced down at her, as did Amaya, who gently touched her hand, the action telling more then words ever could. Euphemia glanced at each, before whispering,

"Can't we go back to that...?" there was another pause, as Amaya stated softly,

"Euphie, I would give anything to go back to the way things were before..." Lelouch gave a slow nod before slowly, lowly saying, glancing at the sea,

"It would be wonderful...wouldn't it?"

* * *

"Zero is a lot like my father." Suzaku finally managed to continue, his fists clenching as he continued lowly, "He firmly believes that the entire world revolves around him." he clenched his jaw as he declared,

"That's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people!" Suzaku paused as he saw the anger burning in Kallen's eyes as she spat,

"THAT'S the reason why you accept the way things are now!? You call that _Peace?"_ she clenched her jaw before announcing, almost disgusted by Suzaku,

"Some things are more important then your life, you know!" Suzaku took a breath before continuing calmly,

"It isn't that I want you to give up..." Suzaku's shoulders sagged as he continued, staring at the flames, "I just want you to ask yourself, when you gain results the wrong way, what are you left with in the end?" Suzaku clenched his fists as he continued shakily,

"Only dark regret and a deep emptiness that have nowhere to go..." Suzaku glanced up as Kallen stared at him, falling to the side, onto her jacket, still staring at him as she whispered,

"Then explain something...What higher purpose did the death of my brother serve?" Suzaku blinked in shock as Kallen continued shakily,

"Who gets to sit in judgement...? Who decides whether it's right or wrong?" Suzaku opened his mouth to respond...

And found no answer.

* * *

Silently, Lelouch watched Amaya and Euphemia sleep, sharing his cloak as a makeshift bed. Lelouch gazed slowly at Amaya, remembering the events of the previous day...

'_It's not that I'm angry that you have Geass...' _he thoguht softly, gazing at Amaya as he closed his eyes. '_It's that Geass isolates people...you were never supposed to be isolated...It was supposed to be me, so you wouldn't have to, or anybody else...'_

His eyes slowly turned to Euphemia, who had retained the innocence of childhood, both a virtue and a fault. He remained emotionless as he thought quietly to himself,

'_Euphie...even for me to survive...'_

Lelouch paused as his eyes narrowed, seeing a light upon the clouds...coming from the island....

_

* * *

_Suzaku stayed awake, even after Kallen had fallen asleep, leaving himself alone with his thoughts.

'_Even struggling with my shame...' _he whispered to himself as he stared up at the stars, '_I still search for a reason to go on living...' _

He clenched his fists as he concluded,

'_I'm a disgrace...'_

He paused as he let this settle in...his eyes narrowing as he glanced at something to his left...

On a cloud, was a light...originating from the island...

* * *

"We couldn't find Major Kururugi washed ashore on the other island, so it's obvious we should look here." Schneizel explained, sitting upon his throne like seat upon the landed Avalon. General Bartley, who stood to his immediate right, nodded and confirmed,

"We'll sent a search party out in the morning." Schneizel nodded, pleased as he turned his attention to the film on the screen before him, raisng an eyebrow of intrigue as he asked,

"And this must be what you mentiond?" General Barley gave another nod as he answered promptly,

"Yes, we uncovered it when the Shinjuku inscident occured." Schneizel nodded in understanding, gazing at the image of a cave mouth before murmurring,

"Ah...yes, I see why this must have captured Clovis's interest..."

* * *

Kallen raised an eyebrow at Suzaku as he led her up a path, in the early morning dusk. Kallen glanced around as she called up ahead,

"Are you sure you really saw a light?" she paused as she fiddled again with her bonds, attempting to break them, but having little luck.

"Yeah, I'm positive." He called back over his shoulder, as they continued on.

* * *

"It must be a search party." Lelouch deducted as they made their way in the direction of which Lelouch had seen the light.

"Once we learn who it is, we will know how to deal with them." he explained, as Amaya, behind him nodded.

"I'll keep on alert, just in case." she volunteered, pulling out her Ken no Kouji, as always strapped to her waist during battle, as Lelouch nodded in agreement, pulling out his gun.

Euphemia's eyes widened as she glanced at the two of them, uttering to herself,

"Deal with them...?"

* * *

Lloyd raised an eyebrow as he repeated,

"The Thought Elevator, you say...?" he shrugged as he sighed, "I'm afraid archeology isn't my strong suit, especially this..._paranormal _stuff." General Bartler narrowed his eyes as he snapped,

"Why you...Show some respect!" Lloyd rolled his eyes as he continued,

"As I was saying...this is _way_ outside of my field...I wish you could have asked Cecile about this instead!" he sighed as he glanced again a the door-like monument at the back of the cave, covered in various symbols, a large bird-like symbol dominating the middle. Prince Schneizel smiled wearily down at him as he sighed,

"Please, don't complain so much. My father is infatuated with this as well." he added,glancing back at the momument himself. Lloyd raised his other eyebrow, as he turned back to Bartley, confirming,

"Isn't that right, Bartley?" Bartley gave an eager nod as he announced,

"Yes, we found artifact similar to these in a number of places around the world. Except for this site that I discovered, all the other sites are directly under Imperial Control!" he paused before hesitantly adding,

"This is mere speculation on my part, but I think the _real _reason we're invading other countries, is to obtain these objects." Lloys sighed as he turned to the two Knightmares in the corner of the room, a typical miliatary one and a prototype Knightmare.

"And so, in order to analyse this ancient acult data, you're going to use the Gawain's druid system untuned prototype viginears?" Schneizel gave a nod as he answered,

"That's why we called _you _in." Lloyd's eyes widened in realization as he sighed loudly,

"Aha!"

* * *

Lelouch, Amaya and Euphemia paused at the edge of a large clearing, as Lelouch stated,

"I think it was right around here..." Euphemia immediatly began, almost hesitatly,

"Lelouch, Amaya, what if it is search party? then will out time be over...?" Amaya bit her lip as Lelouch answered quietly,

"Yes. It will." there was a moment of silence, before Lelouch broke it once again, chuckling as he sighed,

"I'm such an undependable Knight! I couldn't even capture you any food..." Amaya laughed as Euphemia giggled.

"Thank goodness Amaya caught the fish this morning!" Amaya shrugged as she sighed,

"I was hungry! And I wasn't going to wait for Lelouch to build another trap!" shr grinned, prodding Lelouch as he rolled his eyes.

"I could have built it!" he argued, as Amaya nodded.

"Of course you could." she answered seriously, a smile tugging at her lips as Lelouch turned away from the subject.

"Anyway, that is a job reserved for a real Knight. Your Knight, Kururugi Suzaku." Amaya did not argue this, however leaning foward, and asking out of intrigue,

"Euphie, why did you choose an Honorary Britannian as your Knight? Surely Cornelia would never approve of that?" Euphemia blushed, as she stumbled for words.

"Well...I..." they paused as Amaya pushed a finger to her lips, then pointing to the other side of the clearing, to where there were rustling bushes.

Lleouch nodded, hurring him and Euphemia behind a bush, Amaya following as he quickly put his cloak back on as well as his mask, as Amaya quickly put her own mask on, the Ken no Kouji ready as they awaited for the people to show themselves.

Lelouch's eyes widened as Amaya realeased a gasp at who appeared.

Suzaku and Kallen.

'_What are those two doing together?!' _he thought, panicked, not noticing as Euphemia immediatly stood, waving as she called,

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cursed under his breath as Suzaku's eyes widened, gasping,

"Princess Euphemia?!" Lelouch leaped up, as did Amaya, Lelouch clutching Euphemia's arm as he pointed the gun at her head, Amaya positioning herself at her other side, sword raised in front of her threatingly.

"Don't move!" Lelouch warned as he saw Suzaku's mouth open in surprise. "This girl is my prisoner!"

"Just follow my que." Lelouch whispered into Euphemia's ear, who stopped trembling.

"We'll take Kozuki back!" Amaya snapped at Suzaku, who's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "We'll exchange! The Princess for Kozuki!" Suzaku's eyes narrowed even more as he took a few steps forward.

"Even now, you're-"

"Keep back!" Lelouch warned, pressing the gun closer to Euphemia, pausing him in his step, his fists clenching.

"You find my actions cowardly?" Lelouch smirked out of amusement. Amaya smirked as she remarked coldly,

"How ironic." Suzaku clenched his jaw as Lelouch chuckled darkly,

"Eliminate terrorists, no mattet what the sacrifice? Do you intend to follow this rule and allow your Mistress die?" he grinned as he saw Kallen slowly, impressingly, move her feet backwards threw her tied up hands, getting her hands to the front. He just needed to distract him a little longer...

"In spite of the fact that your integrity has already been broken?" that was all the time he needed, as Suzaku shook with rage, Kallen sprinted to him, throwing her arms over his head, trapping him, and limiting his arm movement significantly.

"Leave him alone!" Euphemia cried, moving forward a little, fear in her eyes. Kallen frowned as she snapped,

"Shut up you Royal puppet! You're useless! You can;t think for yourself or do anything on your own!" Euphemia drew back in disgust and shock as she snapped angrily,

"WHAT?! I'm not afraid of you, and I don't care what happens to me, so Suzaku, I command you to fight!" Lelouch's eyes widened as he gasped,

"Your Highness!" as Suzaku suddenly threw his arms up, bringing Kallen's with it and throwing her to the ground, as he sprinted forwards, grunting,

"With pleasure!" as Amaya stopped him from coming closer to Lelouch by running to meet him, Euphemia running behind Suzaku and Lelouch running to the other end next to Kallen, at the clearing as Suzaku gasped suddenly in recognition,

"Is that the Ken no Kouji?!" Amaya frowned as she snapped,

"Of course it is!" she snapped as sheforced Suzaku back, as Lelouch shouted out loudly, gun aimed at him,

"You hard headed fool!"he paused however, as suddenly, the ground beneath them glowed a bright red, in in the centre...Lelouch's eyes widened at the large Geass sigil. Lelouch felt his own Geass activate as this happened, and he glanced wildly at Amaya, who gasped, clutching her own left eye over the mask, as suddenly the ground began to move.

* * *

Schneizel's eyes widened as suddenly the monument began to move, the warning lights flashing as Lloyd cried out,

"Not good!" Yet he found himself unable to move, even as Bartley gasped desperately at him,

"Your Highness, save yourself!" as suddenly, the roof of the cave above the monument collapsed, and upon the roof...his eyes widened again as Lloyd cried out,

"Major Kururugi?! And is that...Zero?!" Schneizel felt a small smirk appear at the sight of the famous terrorist, who half turned, gun aloft to them, as though shocked himself at this occurance. At once, the guards immediatly aimed their weapons at the wanted man, only stopped by Bartley crying out,

"Don't shoot you fools! Princess Euphemia is with them! Capture them! CAPTURE THEM!" Only then did Schneizel realize that Zero was not alone. For beside him stood a girl in a red pilot suit, and on his other side...his eyes widened again at the sight of the Queen of the Black Knights, the Lady of Zero.

He saw her point to his knightmare, calling,

"A knightmare! Zero, over there!" as Zero turned, and nodded.

"Perfect! We'll use that! Let's go!" he commanded as he sprinted towards it before the firing began. She gave a nod as suddenly the military men ran near them, the girl in red fired a blinding weapon she was holding, creating the men blind, as the Lady of Zero swiped her sword gracefully, sending the remaining men back as she moved closer to the Knightmare, as the girl in red took down another.

This created the perfect diversion for Zero to climb into the Knightmare, as the two women grabbed guns, aiming at the remaining men, who cried,

"Create a protective wall for Princess Euphemia! Hurry!"

Schneizel furrowed his brow as he stared at the frame, which turned to him, uttering,

"So that's him? That's Zero?" as the two girls climbed onto the shoulders of the Gawain, the Lady of zero jokingly yelling,

"Shotgun!" as Lloyd cried,

"They're stealing the Gawain!" General Bartley cried out desperately,

"Stop those women now! Get that machine back! we cannot allow it to fall into Zero's hands!"

* * *

Amaya grinned as she and Kallen climbed onto the Knightmare's arms, grinning as she yelled to Kallen,

"Shotgun!" Kallen grinned back as Amaya glanced down, pausing at the sight of the Second Prince, Schneizel El Britannia. For a moment, he stared at her, his eyes locking with hers beneath her mask as the frame began moving, jolting Amaya back into what she was doing. Glancing forward, she yelled for Lelouch to hear,

"Sutherlands are blocking the way!" her only response, which made her and Kallen's eyes widen, was

"Hang on tight! I'm going through them!"

"HUH?!" Amaya and Kallen cried as he sped up, unleashing the shoulder guns/hadron cannons, uttering a soft,

"Disappear!" as he aimed at them. Amaya let out a yell, clutching tighter to the frame as the energy shot in all directions, nearly throwing the frame off course while taking out the Sutherlands.

"Damn! The weapons are incomplete!" Lelouch cursed as he continued, moving outside, out of the cave. Amaya's eyes widened as Kallen called,

"Reinforcements!" poinnting up ahead to the Sutherlands lined up before them. Lelouch immediatly responded with a cool,

"Don't be worried yet, another system is operational!"

As he said this, suddenly, acid green energy wings appeared at the back of the frame, suddenly lifting the frame higher and higher, over the Sutherlands. maya's jaw dropped as she cried out,

"It can fly...?! This Knightmare, it can fly!" she cried as Kallen yelled,

"We're flying?!"

Lelouch only laughed as they sped forth, over the ocean.

* * *

Schneizel smirked as he raised an eyebrow as he watched Zero make his exit.

"Noooo!" Bartley cried desperetly, "The Gawain! Our beautiful prize Gawain!" Schneizel shrugged as he sighed,

"It was only a test model..." he shrugged as he turned to face Euphemia and Kururugi.

"Aside from that, I'm thankful you're both alright." he smiled as Euphemia came closer, beaming as she cried,

"Oh Schneizel, I've missed you!" he sighed as she ran before him, apologetically adding,

"Dear Euphie, I'm sory it took us so long." Euphemia swiftly shook her head stating,

"No, it's alright." he paused as someone called,

"Your Highness, should we keep to the scheduale?" Schneizel blinked as he sighed,

"Oh, right." they paused again as suddenly, military men ran up to Kururugi, stating,

"Major Kururugi Suzaku, You're under arrest of violation of military regulations." Euphemia gasped as she spun around, crying out,

"What's the meaning of this?! Major Kururugi's my knight! You can't do-" she paused as Schneizel gently lay a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving closer. She stared up at him questionably as he explained,

"This is something I can take care of later. For now, let them be." Euphemia turned worridly to him, asking hesitantly,

"Did something happen?"

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he called to Kallen and Amaya,

"I've contacted Ohgi. We'll meet up with them out at sea."

"Right." Kallen answered, "And, one other thing. The Guren-"

"The Guren and the Roiyaru was recovered. Thank Asahina and Chiba for that."

"Yes sir!" both girls called as Lelouch drifted into his own thoughts.

'_Suzaku...forgive me... I never intended to use the power on you...But...'_ he thought as his mind turned to the events two days earlier.

* * *

_"**YOU STUBBORN FOOL!" **Lelouch roared as his mask slid open slightly, revealing his right eye, and activating his Geass. He saw the surprise flit over Suzakus' face as the field was drenched in red light._

_"**LIVE!"** He commanded, as Suzaku's own eyes mirrored the Geass symbols momentarily, before he nodded, manouvering the Knightmare out of the killing hadron canon's way.

* * *

_Suzaku froze as he listened to the recording of him in the Knightmare with Zero.

_"Major Kururugi, follow your orders!"_

_"Shut up! Who cares about them!? I have to live!" _Suzaku froe at hearing himself declare this, as the captain turned on him, narrowing his eyes as he announced,

"I have no idea how you got out of the Lancelot. But you blew a golden opportunity to put an end to Zero, in order to save your own life, according to this. Are you going to protrest this evidene?"

Suzaku did not respond, still frozen as he whispered,

"Was that...really me?"

"This is nothing less then insubordination!"

* * *

Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she repeated,

"Kururugi did that?" the guard nodded as he continued,

"Yes, the details are unknown." Cornelia frowned as she placed her hand against her face in thought.

"Damn it...And just when i thought we had nailed the lid on Ishikawa." she paused as Guilford ran in, urgency written across his face as he called,

"Your Highness!"

"What now, Guilford?" she sighed as he continued,

"The enemy has destroyed the Great Konmoun Bridge in Kyushu Block!" Cornelia's eyes widened as she gasped,

"What?!"

"They also cut off vehicle access at four other points, and large numbers of assault landing craft are moving into the Genkai Sea!" he added, as Cornelia ground out,

"The Chinese Federation? But have they made a Declaration of War?" Guilford paused before adding, hesitantly,

"No, Highness! The craft are bearing the flag of Japan!"

* * *

another chapter done!

please dont be abgry it's late, it's the longest chapter i've ever done!!!

review!!!!


	25. The Momentary Truce

CHAPTER 25!!!

I am in an exceptionally good mood, because Ireland just beat france in Rugby!!!!!! HELL YEA!!!!!!!

AND SO, THE WEEKLY NOTICES!!!

1: Infinate Freedom: omg, that makes so much sense! the gawain is the enemy of lancelot!!!!!

2:Emolollipop: yea, i luv this part too!!! i really wanted amaya to get with suzaku during it, but due to future plans for the story...i couldn't!!! i was frustrated to put it nicely!!!!

3:AJ1ri: aw, thanks!!! i hope no1 was too angry though....lol

4: Elviol vi Yogyakarta: i know, itstarted off at around 2000 words a chapter, and rose and rose, so the longest chapter now is 10000!!!!!

5:Hyrulian Hero Akai: i know, there was no fluff, a little in this one, more to follow, i promise!!!

6:ani-sand: i know!!! like i said to emolollipop, i really wanted then to meet, but plans stopped me from making it so!!! im sorry!!!!!!

7:Princesa de la Luna: nope...is it gd? should i watch it?

8: Draketh: i know that C.C is taking a bit of the backseat, but she will become more important, as will jinx, over time, promise! thanks nd i hope u continue to read this story!

9:REDZERCAREBEAR: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO, ireland beat france babz!! she's in cambodia now people!!! she is soooo lucky!!!!!

10:Blaid: will there be an R2? if people are interested!

AND NOW THE CHAPTER FOLKS!!!

* * *

Amaya took a deep breath as she glanced at the television screen, she and Lelouch/Zero having just returned little over 2 hours ago, only to find that the old Kururugi Administration, which fled to the Chinese Federation upon defeat...was returning, with Chinese backing, having occupied the Fukuoka Base in Kyoshu.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the Sawasaki Atushi, the Chief Cabinet Minister of the Kururugi Administration. As she remembered, it was he who decided to flee to China, taking the former members of the Administration with him, leaving Japan defenseless at it's most desperate time.

She clenched her fists as she recalled that it was directly after he fled, that her Grandfather declared they would continue to fight, with or without them.

And now, seven years later, they return, bringing a storm behind them.

Amaya clenched her jaw slightly as the news showed a clip of the speech they broadcast live to the Britannian forces.

"We hereby declare the resurrection of Japan, as a lawful, independent and Sovereign nation!" Sawasaki announced, standing tall before a force of Chinese Knightmares, his eyes narrowed in determination, as Amaya held gazes with it via the television screen.

After this, the news reader began speaking, talking over the rest of his speech,

"Atushi Sawasaki, Leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka Military Base, was Chief Cabinet Minister of the Kururugi Administration in the _former _nation of Japan." the news reader explained, highlighting the word _former, _as though to confirm this to both the Britannian Settlers and Eleven Natives.

"After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation, but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest, caused by Zero." as the newsreader announced this, a cold tension fell upon the room, silent apart from the news reader who continued, as a picture of Zero came upon the screen with the question below typed out,

WHAT IS THE BLACK KNIGHTS AND ZERO CONNECTION?

"Whether the Black Knights have played a roll in these unfolding events is still under investigation."

"We're not part of it!" Tamaki snapped loudly from where he was sitting, clenching his jaw as he announced this. Lelouch, Amaya saw as she glanced around at him, sighed irritably as he asked,

"What does Kyoto say about it?" Amaya shrugged as she replied lowly,

"They had no idea this was happening. They were only just told of his unilateral claims to the Sakuradite Mining Rights..." she sighed as she remembered the frantic phone call as soon as she boarded the submarine, from Kirihara. She glanced again at the screen, at the image of Sawasaki before stating simply,

"This one's a slippery character. He's trying to make his move just as ours has begun. To claim our success as his own." she added, glancing at 'Zero' as she said this, who folded his arms in thought.

"This is true..." he murmurred quietly, as Kallen turned to him, stating softly,

"Zero, it's our move...What are we going to do?"

* * *

Lloyd raised an eyebrow slightly, adjusting his glasses as he watched a news report on the recent events, aboard the Avalon.

"Sawasaki's group was working in conjunction with a Terrorist organisation in the Kyushu. After cutting off vehicle access from Honshu and Skikoku, and with support from Chinese Federation forces from the Liau Dong Military District, they are expanding their occupation around Fukuoka, Nagasaki and Oita. According to General Tsau, the Chinese Federation is providing Humanitarian support, and is not acting-"

At this point, Lloyd's concentration drifted to Cecile, who just entered the control base in the Avalon, a nervous look on her face.

"So...How's Suzaku doing?" he asked casually, crossing his arms as he turned to face her. She tensed as she replied quietly,

"He says that he'll do whatever the mission demands." she nswered shortly, as Lloyd gave a short nod in response.

"I see..." as he mused on this, Cecile glanced up at him again.

"And Prince Schneizel? Where is he?" Lloyd released a sigh, clossing his eyes momentarily as he reported simply, turning back to the monitor,

"In the Tokyow Settlement. Got there after his run in with Suzaku." he paused momentarily before adding lowly, "Avalon doesn't have it's Commander right now, so we have to finish this up if we want to counter the Gefijun Disturber."

* * *

Suzaku remained silent as he finally found a moment to himself, sitting on the ground after training, silently staring at the only physical remnant of his past life.

His father's pocket watch, an antique now, it had belonged to his Grandfather before him...and now it was Suzaku's.

After the occupation, he had spent countless nights just staring at the face, which ticked softly at every second, announcing another second, minute, hour, day passed.

And he stared at it again, as he thought of the mornings proceedings...the feeling of making his way to Euphemia's office, the heavy feeling in his chest, clutching the badge of Knighthood, symbolising he was a chosen champion of Britannia, chosen by the Third Princess herself to protect her...

* * *

_Suzaku remained silent as he quietly held out his badge, the meaning in his actions quite clear. He glanced to the floor as Euphemia stared at him in shock, not taking the badge._

_"...I've dishonored you...I'm unworthy to be your Knight." he stated softly, glancing upwards finally to meet her confused, hurt eyes, causing his chest to tighten in pain._

_"...If this is about you disobeying orders, my brother Schneizel said it was an unusual situation, and you shouldn't be blamed for it." she tried to assure him, causing Suzaku to take a short breath ebfore continuing, _

_"I can' forgive myself...Please..." he continued to hold out the badge, as Euphemia stared at him again, before asking softly, pleadingly,_

_"Has Knighthood become a burden for you? Something that troubles you?" her voice trembled slightly as she asked this, her hand on her chest shaking ever so blushed as he quickly shook his head, stating quickly,_

_"No, I'm grateful for it." Euphemia's mouth opened slightly as she asked pleadingly, begging for a reason,_

_"Then why?" Suzaku's forest green eyes travelled to the floor again, as silence washed over them for a few moments, before Suzaku declared quietly, still looking at the floor,_

_"...I've remembered something." Euphemia blinked as she drew up in surprise, curiosity sparkling in her eyes as Suzaku continued lowly,_

_"I..." Suzaku clenched his fists as he finally delcared aloud, glancing up at Euphemia,_

_"I killed my own father..." as theses words left his lips, he saw Euphemias mouth open softly in shock, her eyes glancing at him with almost...sympathy, as she connected the dots of Kururugi Genbu's death._

_"I was never punished..." Suzaku announced shakily, "I just lived on, like nothing happened!" he closed his eyes momentarily as he looked up at her again, his voice becoming louder as he concluded,_

_"And now, I'm being protected again! While soldiers die and Elevens suffer! I'm unscaved!" with this said, he moved forward, gently placing the winged badge into her left hand, gently closing her fingers around it, glancing up at her pain filled eyes as he declared, wit an air of finality,_

_"A person like me doesn't deserve this..."

* * *

_Euphemia's eyes burned as, alone, she looked down at the winged badge, held gently, as though it were made of glass, in her palms.

"...You don't deserve this...?" she whispered, her words echoing around the room, as she felt tears well in her eyes, as she clutched the badge to her chest tightly, before uttering to herself,

"...Then I don't ether..."

Euphemia paused as the memory of her and Amaya's conversation yesterday, from when they were searching for fruit, flew through her mind...

* * *

_Euphemia beamed at Amaya as they walked, Amaya grinning as she pointed above them. Euphemia glanced up, giving a squeal and a clap as she saw a clump of small, tropical Japanese bananas in a tall tree._

_"Lucks on our side!" Amaya grinned as she placed one foot onto the tree, reaching up to grab a branch to climb up. Euphemia nodded, as she reached to. Amaya's eyes widened in amusement as she paused, sighing, _

_"It's as Lulu says, Euphie. No manual labor for little Princess Euphiemia!" she winked as she shook her head, and her finger in scolding. Euphimia frowned, crossing her eyes as she responded,_

_"Lulu doesn't have to know, Amaya! Come on, I haven't been able to do anything like this since forever!" as she said this, her eyes widened pleadingly, her lower lips trembling. Amaya rolled her eyes as she nodded._

_"Come on up then, Euphie!" Euphemia nodded determinedly, kicking off her high heeled shoes to begin to climb the tree, grabbing Amaya's extended hand to give her a boost._

_"So," Amaya began as they climbed, "...You know Suzaku?" Euphemia glanced at Amaya, nodding slightly, as she struggled to heave herself higher._

_"What do you think of my dear cousin, then?" Amaya persisted, easily gaining more height. Euphemia blinked in surprise._

_"What do I...think?" she repeated, pausing in her climbing. Amaya nodded, her emerald green eyes sparkling in curiosity as she saw the blush build in the Princess's cheeks. "I...I don't know..."  
_

_"He's..." Euphemia struggled for words as she pulled herself up a little more. "He's courageous." she finally decided, gasping as she took a moment to catch her breath. To Euphemia's fear, Amaya's eyebrow raised, signifying she believed there was more to what Euphemia thought, and would pursue this._

_"Courageous?" she repeated, pausing in thought, glancing at Euphemia for a moment before slowly adding, "I don't know...certainly, with his continuous determination with cats, of course...but why would you say that, Euphie?" Euphemia gasped as she climbed another branch, stating,_

_"He's my Knight! He protects me, he puts his life on the line nearly every day for my sake!" she didn't stop to think , momentarily forgetting Amaya's presence as she continued,_

_"Oh, and he's so proud! And so serious, yet so much fun! He's kind, considerate, and he never, ever gives up! Oh, Amaya, he's..." she drew off as her eyes widened, seeing Amaya smile slightly at her, as Euphemia glanced down, seeing she had climbed quite a long way up. Slowly she dragged her eyes back up to Amaya, who announced softly,_

_"Euphemia...I think you do know what you think of Suzaku." as she finished this, she quickly tore the banana bunch off the tree, holding it as she began to climb down._

_"And I'm happy for you."_

_Euphemia paused as her eyes widened in realization, her mouth opening slightly as Amaya continued down._

_Only after Amaya had reached the bottom, did she call up to Euphemia to hurry, did she dare move to climb down.

* * *

_Euphemia took a deep breath as she reached the door of Schneizel's office, pausing as she momentarily listened in on their conversation.

"Martial Law is not necessary." Schneizel declared calmly. "Such measures would only upset and frighten people." There was a moments pause before he came to a decision.

"Contact EU Foreign Minister Glendolphi...Oh, and put a call into the Toromo Embassy in Cambodia." there was a pause before Darlton stepped in,

"Prince Schneizel, using the Toromo Agency could be of-" at this, Euphemia made her entrance, clenching her fists, the door hissed open, as she took a deep rbeath before immediatly walking in, greeting urgently,

"Prime Minister!" Schneizel blinked as he took her in, calmly asking,

"Yes, Euphie? Anything wrong?" Euphemia paused before Schneizel as she asked strongly,

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm the Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven, I should be assisting you!" as she stated this, ready to accept whatever work Schneiel decreed, however, all he did was smile gently, before simply saying,

"Thank you. Just your offer to help me is more then enough." Euphemia's eyes widened as she took a step forward, pleading,

"But I-" she paused as Darlton announced quietly from where he stood,

"The Viceroy gave strict orders that you not be entagled in this matter, Princess." Euphemia blinked as she stated in shock,

"She did...?" Euphemia's fists clenched as she continued, rage blossoming in her chest, "Just because I chose my Knight without her consent...?" at this, Darlton blinked in surprise, quickly calming the matter by correcting himself,

"Oh no, that's not correct. I think even the Kururugi matter-" at this, Schneizel interrupted, turning back to her calmly, as always, asking softly,

"Please understand, Euphie. Cornelia can't take any chances now, the situation is too treacherous." Euphemia froze, her eyes wide as she whispered,

"You mean...?" Schenizel ignored this, turning back to Darlton as he quickly changed the subject,

"Darlton, concerning the matter we were discussing, I know someone who has a way in with them, so I will ask for help." Darlton gave a curt nod as he promptly answered,

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Suzaku glanced at the screen towards Cecile, as the new parts were added to the Lancelot.

"That's really amazing!" she exclaimed as she examined his score on the simulator. "You got a perfect rating on the float simulator!" Suzaku smiled wanly as he replied quietly,

"Thank you." there was a moment of silence, before Cecile broke it again, asking softly,

"Tell me...why did you want to give up being a Knight, Suzaku?" Suzaku blinked at the question, taking a deep breath before he answered gently,

"Well...Because...Princess Euphemia still approves of me. Even as I am now." Suzaku allowed a small smile travel across his lips as he continued, "So if I've caused her any trouble..." Suzaku's smile slowly slipped away as he took another deep breath.

"If I brought her dishonor, or shame, I had a feeling that she would end up..." Suzaku paused as he continued, clenching his fists as he declared softly,

"Hating herself."

* * *

'_A figure head...' _the words echoed around Euphemia's head as she stood before a large portrait of her brother, Clovis La Britannia, in his Memorial Museum of Art.

'_That's all I was from the start...I knew that...' _Euphemia confirmed to herself dutifully, '_But I thought if I gave my best effort_,_ maybe I could make some differance._' Euphemia's hands, in front of her stomach tightened as she whispered in her mind in a silent prayer to her brother,

'_Forgive me, Clovis...I met Zero face to face, but I didn't avenge your death.' _Euphemia shook slightly at these words, continuing to stare up at the beautiful picture of her brother. '_I have to think of some way to save Lelouch and Nunnally, not to mention Amaya...'_ Euphemia's hands tightened as she asked the one question on her mind,

'_...But how? I don't have the kind of power that my sister has...I'm not like her or Schneizel!' _Euphemia's eyes fell slightly as she continued, '_No matter where I go, I'm just a burden...I act selfishly, though I don't mean to!' _

Euphemia bit her lip slightly as she admitted silently,

'_I chose my Knight against my sister's advice...' _Euphemia felt tears pool in her eyes as she lifted her hands to her chest, whispering aloud, her words echoing around the Museum,

"And now he has reseigned..."

* * *

Amaya stood in silence along with the rest of the Black Knights after Lelouch/Zero declared his plan to the Black Knights.

"...So you're saying..." Tamaki uttered aloud, Lelouch calmly repeating, arms crossed,

"We're not going to collaberate with Sawasaki. He is not idependant." he paused before Amaya added,

"He is, in all respects, a mere puppet of the Chinese."

"...But he's fighting for Japan!" Minami argued, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, as Lelouch promptly responded,

"We'd get a new name, and a new master, but _nothing_ would change." Lelouch paused before concluding darkly, "His Japan...is a sham."

"Yeah..." Asahina looked up in amusement, stating, "So what you're really saying is..."

"When Britannia strikes back...we play dead!?" Senba finished, an eyebrow raised in disgust, as Diethard stepped forward.

"Zero, prehaps you'd better clarify what our real mission is...?" he prompted, followed by Ohgi, who turned to him questionably along with Tohdoh.

"Yeah, he's right." Ohgi agreed, "Even leaving aside the Sawasaki matter, what is our mid term goal on this?" Lelouch answered simply ans easily.

"To make Tokyo an independant nation." Amaya felt a soft smile tug at her lips as he repeated the plan he had explained only a few minutes before the meeting.

Meanwhile, the room turned into an uproar of questions and disbelief, as Ohgi jumped right back in,

"Wait a minute!" he pleaded, "No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded-"

"Our enemy is an Empire which controls one third of the world!" Chiba added, her eyes wide as Tamaki agreed,

"We can't pull that off alone!" Amaya's eyes narrowed as Lelouch stepped forward, commanding attention by declaring,

"Then answer me this! Are you just going to sit back and wait for somebody else to defeat Britannia? Who?" silence fell upon the room as Lelouch paused a moment to let this sink in, a chilliness settling in the room.

"You think if you wait long enough, someday, the right chance will finally come?" he demanded of them, before adding coldly,

"Don't be naive! If we don't stand up ourselves, that 'someday' will never come!"

* * *

Euphemia remained lost in her thoughts as she was driven down the pathway towards the exit of the museum.

"Princess Euphemia!" She paused at hearing her name being yelled out, as the car suddenly stopped, and Euphemia glanced upwards to see what was happening, pausing as she took in what was occurring.

Giards were surrounding a teenage girl who tried to run towards her car, holding her on the ground for safety as orders were yelled into communicators, more guards sprinting over as the girl continued to cry out.

Euphemia stared at the girl momentarily, feeling somewhat familiar with her...she gasped as she recalled her.

"The girl from the Hotel Jacking!" she gasped, leaning forward, clarifying it was the girl...Nina, if she remembered correctly. The girl who got into a fight with Amaya, and with the JLF guards.

"Stop it!" she commanded as she exited the car promptly, calling all attention to herself as silence fell. Euphemia took a deep breath before continuing,

"That girl is a personal friend of mine!"

* * *

Suzaku took a deep breath as he entered the Lancelot, the weather having cleared up, and permitted safe enough to attack. All he had to do, was get Sawasaki. After that, the Chinese would have to reason to be there, and would be forced to return.

"Are we sending up a mirage?" Suzaku asked, a small amount of excitment building at the prospect of using the newest parts of his Lancelot.

"We'll be fine in this position." Cecile assured, as the Avalon blocked yet another direct hit by the enemy using their energy shields, however, giving the enemy the idea that it had been destroyed due to the remaining cloud coverage.

"Major Kururugi, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification." Cecile announced, as Suzaku nodded his head in agreement, his screen lighting up with a map of the battlefield.

"This ship will breach the enemy's front line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point. The advanced weapon system, Z01 Lancelot, using the float unit, will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka Base. " she paused before adding cautiously, "The float unit consumes energy fast, so pay attention to your operation time."

Suzaku took a deep breath as he stared at the deploying runway, leading into the dark sky, placing the Lancelot in position as he declared,

"Yes, My Lord."

"Lancelot Unit, now launching!"

"LAUNCH!" Suzaku confirmed, pushing the Lancelot to full speed.

* * *

Sawasaki narrowed his eyes as he stared at the screen, as it was announced,

"The enemy ship seems to have launched a bomber...but it's moving faster then a fighter plane!" Sawasaki froze as someone else announced,

"I have picture!" as the image was flashed up on screen, the whole room took an intake of breath. For it was a knightmare...but no ordinary knightmare...for it was _flying._

"A knightmare..." he gasped in disbelief, as General Tsau added, horrified,

"It's not being transported, it's just flying on it's own!" Sawasaki's eyes widened as he gasped in disbelief,

"That weapons report that we recieved, could this be it?" General Tsao gasped as he responded with,

"You mean that novelty weapon?" Sawasaki's eyes narrowed again as something else floated into his mind.

"But then...the pilot is..."

* * *

Suzaku gritted his teeth as he expertly dodged all missiles aimed at him, veering to the right as he aimed his own slash harken against a helicopter aiming at him as well, sending him and five more after him, like a dominos.

Suzaku narrowed jis eyes as he flew over a mountain, and his eyes locking hith his target.

"There it is." he confirmed to himself, "the enemy headquarters." he paused momentarily as another helicopter flew out of nowhere, as Suzaku quickly brought it down in flames. His eyes followed it's descent for a moment, before something on his screen caught his attention.

"An open channel?" he gasped, as someone appeared on his top screen. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly as the man began to speak calmly.

"This is Minister Sawasaki." he saw a smirk twitch on his face as he continued, "Is that prime Minister Kururugi's son in the pilot's seat?"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched as he spoke, his pulse picking up in anger as the man nodded in understanding at Suzaku's non-existant response.

"I see." he commented before adding, "I didn't know he had a son like you."

* * *

Euphemia's eyes wandered from the flames of her fireplace, before which she sat, towards her guest, Nina, as she continued hesitantly,

"And then...when you saved me, Princess Euphemia..." she shook her head as she stated quickly, "I'll never forget it, you looked like some kind of Goddess...like you were bathed in radient light..." Euphemia paused at her words, an eyebrow raising slightly at that, as Nina suddenly gasped,

"Oh, forgive me! I should have thanked you for these change of clothes you gave me!" she apologised, her bespectaled eyes going to the floor as she tucked her knees under her. Euphemia smiled as she shook her head, exclaiming,

"Oh, don't worry about that, Nina." she paused as her eyes once again drifted the the flames, stating softly, "Besides, I'm not all the wonderful person you think I am..." Euphemia's eyes fell as she stated gently, "I'm no good compared to my brother and sister..." her eyes went back to Nina as she gasped suddenly,

"No, that's not true!" Nina's eyes were wide in disbelief as she continued, "How can you say that about yourself...?" Nina's eyes fell to her lap as she continued quietly, her hands nervously clenching in front of her chest,

"There's not one good thing baout me, really, nothing at all!" her voice shook as she continued, "My parents are ordinary...I'm not the least bit pretty...And there's just nothing special about me!" Euphemia slowly shook her head as she gently declared,

"That's wrong Nina. I think you are a very cute girl." Nina glanced up with a gasp before quickly lowering her eyes again.

"I'm not really good for anything...not at all!" she added s she slowly shook her head in denial of the compliment. Euphemia's mouth opened slightly as a sudden thought ranthrough her mind.

'_She hates herself...' _Euphemia's own eyes lowered as she added, '_But...so do I..."_

_"_I guess I understand..." Nina admitted suddenly, before continuing, "But Suzaku makes me uneasy..." Euphemia's eyes snapped alert as she gasped to herself,

'_That's it! Suzaku feels badly too!'_ Nina looked up again as she quickly pleaded,

"So please, oh please, don't say that you're no good, Princess Euphemia, I beg of you! Because..." Nina's eyes lowered again as she whispered,

"Because...I need you...I need you're goodness..." Euphemia allowed a smile cross over her face as she announced gently,

"Thank you so much, Nina..." Nina glanced up again as Euphemia continued gently, "I'm glad I got to know you." Nina's eues widened as Euphemia declared, with a warm feeling,

"You've really helped me understand!"

* * *

"This has _nothing_ to do with my father!" Suzaku snapped defiantly as he dodged another missile. "I came here to put an end to this fighting! I will accept your surrender." he continued as he began his landing near the Base. There was a pause before Sawasaki rconcluded lowly,

"You want to rob Japan of it's dream of freedom?" Suzaku clenched his jaw as he touched the ground, stating,

"Freedom has to come the right way! Not like this!" Sawasaki frowned as he snapped,

"You will act out of selfishness? It's justice without ideology!" Suzaku frowned as he snapped back desperately,

"No, you're wrong! That's not what I-" he paused as suddenly he was hit on the side, his Varis knocked from his grip, destroyed.

"My Varis..." he began, glancing up and narrowing his eyes at the weapon that hit him. "Those are Chinese Federation Gang Lou's!" he paused as he half heard the man chuckle, before declaring to someone near him,

"He allowed me to distract him...he still has much to learn..."

* * *

Euphemia did not pause as she once again that day, hurried to Schneizel's office, hurrying through the door as Darlton and Schneizel stared in surprise at her.

"Euphie?" he asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow delicately at her as she paused before his desk, putting her hands together pleadingly as she asked in an equally pleading voice,

"Schneizel, may I have access to a private communication line?"

* * *

Suzaku cursed as he attempted to shield himself from the onslaught of bullets with his right arm and energy shield, glancing to the right and seeing an alley between two buildings. Instantly, he ducked into it...but not fast enough, he realized, as his float system was blasted off.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he almost instantly saw his energy power go into red zone.

"My energy filler!" he cursed again, as he connected through to Cecile and Lloyd, listening in briefly to their conversation.

"Are you kidding?! They blasted off the float?!" Lloyd cried as Cecile immediately declared,

"The Avalon has to strike at the base!" Suzakus ehart picked up as Lloyd cried out again, panicked,

"NO! The shield doesn't completely surround us! One direct hit and we'll go down in flames!" there was a tension filled silence as Cecile instead commanded to Suzaku,

"Suzaku, reroot all power to combat and calm systems!" Suzaku nodded as he did this, stating,

"Got it!" as immediately, the lighting in the Lancelot went to a low red light to save energy, his other weapons lowering as well. He glanced upwards again as Sawasaki began speaking,

"You had better surrender, Suzaku. Since you're Prime Minister Kururugi's son, I guarantee that you will be very well treated, my boy." Suzaku clenched his jaw at that, his fists clenching at the words, '_my boy'._

_"_I decline! If I use my father's name for this, I'd never forgive myself!" he spat, his eyes narrowing at Sawasaki on the screen. "This is between you and me!"

At this, Sawasaki sighed, his eyes narrowing as he declared,

"I see...You're very much my father's son." Suzaku narrowed his eyes even more as he continued coldly, "As foolish and stubborn as he was." Suzaku's heart picked up as he decided to ignore the comment, instead surveying the surounding Knightmares.

He paused however, as he heard a familiar call.

"Suzaku Kururugi!" Suzaku's eyes widened as he stared at the screen in surprise, gasping,

"Princess Euphemia!"

* * *

Euphemaia stared at Suzaku on the screen, trembling slightly, alone in an empty communications room.

"Suzaku, the truth is, you and I..." Euphemia paused as she struggled for words. "That is..." Suzaku glanced away as he threw himself back into battle, gasping,

"Sorry," as he threw up his sword, before chrging forwards, "but right now-" Euphemia ignored this as she continued to struggle for words.

"You see..." Euphemia closed her eyes momentarily as she thought of what Amaya had said to her.

_"Euphemia...I think you do know what you think of Suzaku."_

Euphemia opened her eyes again, staring at Suzaku as her heart picked up, as she clenched her fists determindly, suddenly delcaring,

"I hereby command you to love me!" Suzaku gave a curt nod at this, stating,

"Right!" and then it seemed to sink in. Suzaku's eye's widened as they turned back to her in shock, allowing a small gasp to float through him, as he even still managed to remain in the battle. Euphemia trembled as she continued, trying hard not to shake,

"And in return, I will love you! Forever!" Suzaku seemed to tremble as he whispered, shocked,

"Princess Euphemia..." Euphemia shook her head as she suddenly blurted all the things she had kept bottled up.

"Suzaku, I love your stubbornness and your kindness and your strength!" she smiled as she continued, strength running through her, "Your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats! I love everything about you!" Euphemia stared pleadingly at him as he glanced at her again from the battle.

"So please, don't hate yourself!" Suzaku stared at her in shock, as Euphemia began to shake in anticipation. Finally, he allowed a small smile appear on his face, as he shakily commented,

"It seems I've made you even more worried then I did before..." he smiled, as he managed to take down 5 frames at once with his slash harken. "You really are..." he struggled for words as Euphemia leaned forward, waiting for his words.

"Everything you do is impulsive! When we first met, when you told me you were a princess, when you selected my school, when you made me a Knight, always!" Euphemia nodded, her eyes smiling as she saw a brightness in Suzaku's own forest green eyes she had never seen before.

"Yes, they were all sudden! That's because..." she agreed as she continued, shocked at her own words, "I suddenly realized..."

"But then," Suzaku continued where she left off, seemingly in a daze as he continued to charge through the battle, yet having this conversation, "it's that spur of the moment feeling that's opened so many doors for me!" he paused as he smiled up at Euphemia, as he uttered two simple words.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Suzaku closed his eyes momentarily before looking up into the light, violet-blue eyes of the woman he loved.

"Princess, can I make one final request?" he asked suddenly, as Euphemia blinked in surprise at his question.

"Final?" she repeated, her voice wavering as she gazed at him. Suzaku did not respond to that, only continued strongly,

"If something happens to me...Whatever it is...Please don't blame yourself." he pleaded as he suddenly jumped between two buildings, zooming haf way up it, using the Lancelot's feet to keep him in place as he sped down the way as he continued,

"Destroy all the records and erase every trace...So no one knows what happened to me." his eyes closed as he thought of Lelouch and Nunnally, and the Student council as he came to the end of the buildings, flying momentarily through the air befre landing before more Knightmares.

"I don't want my friends to be sad." he declared softly, as he saw he was surrounded completly by the Knightmares. "Just tell them I transferred schools...or, make up some story." he pleaded, as he tried to engage the energy shield on the Lancelot's wrists, which flashed momentarily before disapearring. Euphemia's eyes widened as she began to realize what was happening.

"Suzaku..." she pleaded, "Don't tell me you're..." Suzaku closed his eyes momentarily before nodding.

"Yes..." he stated softly. "The Knightmare's out of energy." he shook as he continued, as though nothing was wrong,

"P, and please say goodbye to Cecile and Lloyd and Prince Schneizel for me..." Suzaku released a sigh before he announced calmly,

"...I was stubborn all the way to the end..."

At this, Euphemia reared back in shock, her eyes wide in horror as she suddenly screamed,

"Don't die, Suzaku! You've got to live!" at she screamed this, something strange happened. He felt something trigger in him, as he sat alert, staring ahead as his muscles tightened.

"W-What the...?" he gasped, as suddenly two red beams surrounded him, covering all the Chinese Knightmares, destroying them instantly as the beams made a perfect circle.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he turned to it's source, a large, strong looking, Knightmare. It was a jet black, with golden edges, and what shocked Suzaku, was that it too, had a float system.

So ehter the Britannians made another, or...it was someone who stole the beginning of the technology of it. And suddenly, Suzaku knew who it was. For just underneath the Knightmare, was a familiar blue frame...which also had a float system.

"Zero..." Suzaku whispered lowly.

* * *

Inside the Gawain_, _Lelouch raised an eyebrow at Suzaku below them, as C.C, who controlled the piloting while he controlled the defences and weapons.

"I see..." C.C announced from in front of him, raising an eyebrow of interest. "So the famous white Knightmare is named Lancelot." C.C smirked as she added, "And he's fighting as recklessly as ever."

Lelouch gave a curt nod, holding his face in his hand as he exlclaimed,

"Yes. But this time he seems to be following someone else's plan." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he added, "They sent a single fighter in to try to disrupt the main force..." he paused as he concluded darkly,

"Even if he fails, Cornelia can move right in." Lelouch clenched his jaw as thoughts ran through his head.

'_Schneizel...'_ he growled, '_Is he behind this idea?'_ He asked, as he glanced to his right, seeing various armed helicopters making their way towars him.

"These people are in my way," he sighed as Amaya came on the screen, still masked.

"Shall I take care of them?" she smirked, with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you just going to-" s she said this, Lelouch used the new, developed hadron canon, to hit them, sending them tumbling to the ground in flames.

"Or that." Amaya sighed as Lelouch smirked at her.

"Becoming restless?" he sighed as she smirked back, responding with a sigh,

"Let's just finish this now."

With a nod, both frames began to descend, making their way to the frozen Lancelot.

* * *

Amaya frowned as she saw the Lancelot not moving.

"Something's wrong with Suzaku's frame." she announced as they neared him, Lelouch, on the screen raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?" Amaya furrowed her brow as she diagnosed,

"It's probably out of energy..." Lelouch paused as he stared at her.

"...Will you take advantage of this?" Amaya's mouth opened slightly as she stared at the frame, as suddenly Euphemia swept through her mind...

'_She loves him...'_ she whispered to herself, '_I...I can't do that to her...'_

"Of course not." she answered promptly, clenching her fists as she continued, "To strike a defenseless frame is the same as cheating!"

Lelouch stared at her a moment longer, before nodding slowly. "...Very well, Amaya. I applaud you for your compassion." Amaya shoo her head as they neared him, correcting,

"It's not compassion...I...." she struggled for words. "I promised I'd give my cousin more time..." she finally decided as they landed. Lelouch did not reply, as he became Zero once more.

"Kururugi," he asked, "Is the Lancelot still operational?" The Shinkiro knelt as he asked this, as Suzaku whispered darkly,

"Zero...I thought so..."

"I presume your energy has run out?" Amaya asked fluidly, as she reached for her spare, kept always on her Knightmare.

"An energy filler?" Suzaku asked, shock evident in her voice.

"We're going to take out the enemy command centre." Lelouch declared, as he did not take it. "What will you do?"

Suzaku did not respond, as Amaya continued to hold it out.

"Come, Suzaku..." she found herself declaring almost softly to him. "...You must have something more to fight for...To live for..."

There was a moments pause, before Suzaku gently replied,

"...I do..." as he held out the Lancelot's arm usng the last bit of energy, Amaya smiling gently as he took the filler.

"And you will never get your wish, Zero." he added, "I will hit them first." Amaya felt warmth spread across her chest as he took it.

However, she paused as suddenly, she glanced at her screen.

"An open channel?" she raised an eyebrow at this, as suddenly, Sawasaki himself appeared on the screen, a determined smile on his face.

"Fujiwara-sama." he greeted with a nod of respect. Amaya narrowed her eyes as she coldly responded,

"Sawasak-san." he nodded as he continued,

"Have you come to hep us take back our Japan?" her eyes narrowed again as she responded with a curt,

"And become another province of the Chinese Federation? I think not, Sawasaki." Sawasaki paused as he shook his head.

"Oh no, Fujiwara-sama, we will not be part of the Chinese Federation...however, I must then ask why you are here...Is it to take out the Lancelot?"

Amaya frowned as she replied only with,

"No. Although me and Kururugi Suzaku disagree on many things...on this we fight for the same goal." Sawasaki narrowed his own eyes as he asked cautiously,

"Which is?"

"Your end." Sawasaki's eyes widened as he gasped,

"We fight for Japan!" Amaya smirked as Suzaku finsihed putting his energy filler in, pausing as he continued, "A Japan you will play a great part in!"

Amaya rolled her eyes as she glanced at him again.

"I refuse to _play a great part_ in your Fake Japan." and with that, she cut communications.

* * *

Lelouch rolled his eyes as a few minutes later, Sawasaki communicated by radio to him, as he denied visual.

"Zero, shouldn't we be fighting together, as comrades?" he asked, "Don't you care about Japan?" Lelouch sighed ,as he coldly responded,

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence for their own selfish end." he smirked as he heard gasp on the other end, as he blasted through a wall.

"Selfish? We are doing this for Japan!" he argued, as Suzaku cut in,

"Sawasaki, if this is for Japan, then why did you run away to the Chinese Federation?" there was a sill moment as Sawasaki struggled for an answer. "You should have stayed. For everyone's sake."

"You're still a child!" he snapped as they blasted down the hallway together, led by Lelouch, and Amaya above the land bound Lancelot.

"Well, we _children_ know that all you did was abandon Japan to save your own life!" Amaya snapped, "We are the ones fighting to right your wrongs!"

* * *

_'A joint operation...' _Rakshata smiled as she watched the battle unfold, proud of her just fixed together float systems.

'_Gawain...Roiyaru Kakumi...'

* * *

_Lloyd stood still as he watched the three Knightmares work together, fighting through near all the forces, and apparently doing it with ease.

'_Lancelot...'

* * *

_Euphemia smiled inside the empty communications room, clutching her knight badge to her chest, watching the battle with a pride no one else could know...

For she was the only one in the entire world who knew what this truly meant.

"So Suzaku...and Lelouch and Amaya are..."

* * *

Cornelia's eyes widened as she destroyed another enemy frame, Gilbert having just given her the news.

"What? Zero and his Lady?" she gasped as he repeated,

"Yes, They saved Kururugi!" Cornelia narrpwed her eyes in thought as she murmured,

"Fighting on our side? What the hell is he thinking?"

* * *

Diethard grinned as he stated, astonished,

"So his tactic was to bring the Gawain and Roiyaru in, _alone_, to get past the Britannians!" he shook his head as he exclaimed, "That was brillient!"

Kallen sighed dejectivly as she stated,

"Maybe, but the Guren MKII could have acted as a shield for them..." Kallen clenched her fists as she was painfully reminded of Suzaku knowing who she was.

"It's not as though I could just go home, or back to school at this point..." Kallen crossed her arms as she continued angrily, "After all our battles, to be working with the Lancelot is just-"

"What is necessary here is not victory." Diethard interrupted, turning to face her, "The Black Knight's participation in this battle is an undeniable truth..." he smirked as he added, "Of course, it will never officially be reported, but the rumours _will_ spread, and everyone will know what happened here." Diethard turned back to the screen as he continued,

"As Zero said, this will show the world exactly where we stand. Protecting the nation is our first commitment."

* * *

Sawasaki frowned as he lost himself in what they had said, as they found themselves forced to move to a different base, heading for the helicopter in a car.

"What's wrong with going to another country, then waiting for the right moment to strike?" he asked aloud, glancing at General Tsao. "That's an effective stratagy, isn't it?"

"We can set up a new line of defense at Kagoshima." General Tsao announced, as Sawasaki nodded.

"Right." he sighed, glancing at the man. "I appreciate your help." he added as they drove near the helicopter pad.

Sawasaki sighed in gratitute, however freezing as he glanced upwards, seeing the Lancelot leap from nowhere before them, the Roiyaru and Zero's Kngihtmare behind it.

"Sawasaki!" Kururugi delcared, as Zero added coolly,

"That's far enough." as Fujiwara-sama announced,

"Trying to escape again?"

Sawasaki's jaw dropped as he took them all in.

"I-Impossible..." he uttered, "They took the largest fortress in all of Kyushu, with hardly any effort!"

* * *

The next day, the news reported as usual, the events of what had happened.

"The Terrorism in the Kyushu block, led by an Anti-Government group were stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack. Atushi Sawasaki, and four members of the former Japanese Government, were arrested."

"Over half the Chinese Federation's troops were captured as well. In response to this incident, Chinese Federation Leaders are asserting that this was an unautherised action by General Tsao, of the Liau Dong district, and they are requesting that all C.O.W's be released, in accordance to the Tibet Convention."

* * *

Suzaku slowly crissed his arm over his chest as he lowered his head in respect to Princess Euphemia, above the palace in the gardens, as he left the Avalon.

"Warrent Officer Kururugi, reporting for duty." he reported dutifully, raisng his head slightly, his eyes meeting the gaze of Euphemia's.

Euphemia smiled warmly, as she announced softly,

"Welcome back home...Suzaku."

At this, both fell into a silence, as a blush rose in both their cheeks. The silence was broken as they both began speaking at the same time,

"I-"

"I-"

Both paused and stared at eachother, before Euphemia began giggling again, behind her hand, a sound that made Suzaku's heart stop, as he began chuckling with her.

"Suzaku, I finally understand my heart!" Euphemia smiled up at him, pausing before adding, "It's not that I expect an ideal country, or perfect justice, or anything complicated like that." she paused again, Suzaku smiling gently as she continued,

"I just want to see people smiling...That's all." she looked up at suzaku as she continued, her pink hair flowing in the breeze as she stated softly, "The smiles of the people I love now...and the people I loved before as well."

Euphemia then took a step forward, holding something out to Suzaku in her hand, who stard at the object for a moment.

The winged badge of a Knight.

"Will you help me?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his. "Will you be my Knight?"

Suzaku paused a moment before looking up, smiling as he announced,

"I will." as he placed both his hands over her hand, which held the badge, as a gentle breeze blew softly over them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Black Knight's headquarters, Amaya, Lelouch, C.C and Jinx were celebrating their victory with...

Pizza.

Jinx grinned as he offered the box to C.C, who narrowed er eyes as she yanked the box from him.

"No thank you?" he chided as he took out 3 bottles of Diet Coke, his own personal obsession, Amaya had come to realize. C.C simply glared at Jinx as she began eating, and Lelouch and Amaya turned to eachother.

"Well, that was an interesting victory." Lelouch sighed as he took a bote of pizza. Amaya nodded as she lay back, grinning. Lelouch glanced at her questionably, as she smiled up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she sighed,

"Nothing...It's just..." she struggled to fins the words. "It's a good thing to know...that love does exist in war..." she fell silent after this, as Lelouch nodded.

"It is, isn't it?" he smiled quietly, as he lay down beside Amaya, releasing a breath.

"Thank you for not killing Suzaku." he sighed as Amaya chuckled.

"No problem." she grinned, as she sighed, "I don't know...I think I'm beginning to...understand him better." she explained, pausing before adding,

"After all, he is my cousin." Lelouch nodded, pausing before sitting up in shock.

"What?" Amaya asked as she sat up, Jinx, who had been trying to steal a slice of pizza from C.C, and C.C, who was defending her box glanced over, as Lelouch uttered, horrified,

"My best friend is in love with my sister..." Amaya chuckled, which turned to laughter, as Jinx chuckled with her, taking a swig of diet coke as C.C chuckled slightly too.

"Don't worry, Lelouch..." she managed to say after the laughter had passed. "At he's not touched Nunnally." Lelouch mock glared at her as he sighed,

"I suppose..." Amaya smiled as she patted his hand.

"There we are." she grinned as she winked at him, as Lelouch paused with her hand on his. "All better." she smiled as she turned back to get a diet coke, fighting Jinx for it, as Lelouch sat in shock...

Wondering why he had frozen.

* * *

Bit of fluff at the end, i think, with more to follow in the next few chapters!!!

so REVIEW IF U LIKE THIS STORY!!!

* * *


	26. A Life Changing Announcement

yes, I know, late again!!! a long story, but please forgive me, it is a very long chapter!!!

to get this out quickly, i will not post the weekly notices, but it will be up next week, just pm me if you have a question or anything!!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

"Yes, it is true that the invasion by the Chinese Federation, and the terrorism of the Black Knight's have disrupted our society! But that is a completely separate issue!"

Amaya rubbed her temple momentarily as the supervising teacher watched her, Lelouch and Suzaku do extra work due to their frequent absences from school, screaming as she did so.

"The fact remains that all three of you have all been absent from class far too often!" Amaya closed her eyes, remembering when she was still living in Britannia, and her tutors who didn't yell half as much, and wondered if the teacher realized that if she would be quiet for just one minute, she would get more work done.

"I don't care how good you're grades are, or that you're Princess Euphemia's Knight! If you don't improve, you-will-repeat-this-year!"

Amaya sighed as she stopped her essay on King Henry IX, wishing she had had the good sense to have stayed at the base again. Glancing at the door, she knew about half the teachers at the school were present, perhaps making sure that the three most absent students were actually doing the work assigned to them.

Taking a moment to let her mind wander, Amaya's eyes met Lelouch's from across the room, who quickly averted her gaze, going back to his work.

Amaya frowned, thinking on how many times Lelouch had done that over the last week, since the Kyushu Block mission.

When she spoke to him, he would answer her quickly, and then as suddenly as he came, disappear.

When she entered a room, he would promptly leave.

When working with the student council, he would avoid eye contact.

When in class, he would ignore her existence. A difficult feat, since she sat just two rows in front of him, and in some classes, right beside him.

Amaya was, quite frankly, tired of it, and had decided, that as soon as they met back at base, she would demand an answer from him.

However, Lelouch must have read her mind or something, for shortly after deciding this, he quickly told her that due to the upcoming festival, he would not report back to base for a week.

Amaya clenched her jaw as she turned back to her essay, clenching her fists in frustration of this particular predicament.

* * *

That night, after Amaya's 'detention', of sorts, Kallen met her back at base, and with nothing to do, had decided to simply order pizza and spend the night in Amaya's quarters.

Amaya frowned as she took a bite, Kallen glancing at her as she did the same.

"You seem frustrated." she pointed out, not really needing to. Amaya glanced at her, sighing as she snapped,

"It's just Lelouch." Kallen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Lelouch?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Vice Student Council President Lelouch?" Amaya nodded glumly as she sighed,

"Is there any other Lelouch half as annoying?" Kallen chuckled as she sighed in response,

"Nope. What's wrong?" Amaya shrugged as she lay back, exclaiming,

"I have no idea! He just keeps on ignoring me, and avoiding me like I'm the bloody plague!" Kallen raised an eyebrow as Amaya continued, getting angrier by the second,

"I mean, I've known him since I was what..." Amaya paused, glancing at Kallen before continuing, "11, and he's never been like this!" Kallen paused in thought, as she recalled,

"Oh yeah, you met him after the occupation and stayed in touch." she raised an eyebrow as she remembered the strange story Amaya had explained to her before attending Ashford. Kallen's eyes went to the door though, as suddenly, C.C appeared, still in her prison suit. There was a moment of silence before she said simply,

"I smell pizza." all eyes zeroed in on the box, as C.C soundlessly sat down, and took a slice. Amaya shrugged as she sighed,

"Right then." Kallen's eyes widened slightly as she thought of something, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Hey Amaya..." she grinned as Amaya glanced at her, her brows furrowing at the smirk on Kallen's face.

"Oh god, what are you thinking?" she sighed, rolling her eyes as Kallen declared, pointing a finger at Amaya accusation ally,

"Could it be Lelouch has a crush on you?" there was a moment of silence, as Amaya sat in dumb silence, her eyes wide and staring in disbelief at Kallen, as C.C glanced up from her pizza.

"..." Amaya did not respond for 15 seconds, before C.C suddenly began chuckling. All eyes turned to her as she continued to chuckle and eat the pizza, shaking her head as she stood.

"What..." Amaya seemed to stare frightfully after C.C as she continued to chuckle as she left the room, leaving Amaya to blush furiously as she stumbled for words.

Kallen stared at her as she assured, trying to calm her down,

"It's okay Amaya, C.C doesn't even know who he is!" however at this, Amaya seemed to groan louder, covering her face in her hands.

They paused, however, as there was a knock at the door, and Ohgi popped his head around.

"Hey Ohgi." Kallen sighed, as Amaya simply raised a hand in greeting from where she lay. Ohgi raised an eyebrow before cautiously saying,

"Well...there's a few of us downstairs...we were wondering if you wanted to join-"

"Sure!" Amaya raised her head quickly, leaping up. Kallen frowned as she snapped,

"You can't escape this conversation-"

"Try me!" she called as Kallen hurried to catch up with her.

* * *

Amaya raised an eyebrow as she listened to Minami's data of the survey's taking in the Ghetto's, as they all sat in the Knightmare Hatch of the submarine.

"So basically, the Ghetto's opinion's are split?" Amaya summerised, as Minami nodded, sighing as he explained,

"Some are dominant, others sumbissive, while there are others who are split, just wanting peace." Amaya sighed as she shrugged,

"Natural enough. Who wouldn't want peace?" Yoshida nodded as he added,

"But they'll all be shocked when they find out that Zero's goal is to start an independent nation..." there were nods as Ohgi sighed,

"Yeah, right. That's totally crazy!" as Sugiyama sighed,

"We need to be realistic!" However, everyone paused as Amaya exclaimed,

"It's amazing how often madness and genius coincide." silence fell as Amaya continued, as though thinking to herself,

"Take Mozart; his music was thought to be mad, yet now it remains one of the most beautiful music ever created. And Beethoven, people thought him crazy, a deaf man composing music?" she stood as she continued, "And like Mozart, his musics stands as some of the most memorable, raw, inspirational music ever created!"there was silence as she continued, exclaiming,

"And there are so many more! Leonardo da Vinci, his paintings began the Renaissance! Christopher Columbous, if he hadn't decided to go west to find the east, then how long would it have been before the Britannian mainland was discovered?" she demanded as she added,

"And Einstein, everyone thought his Theory of Relativity was insane, as everyone thought Isaac Newton's Theory of Gravity was, as well as Madame Curie's work on Radioactivity! Yet, these people are still remembered as the greatest scientists of all time!" she paused as she explained,

"During their time, all these people were called mad, and yet now, they are regarded as the greatest minds the world has ever seen." she paused as she glanced upwards at everyone in the room.

"So how can we say that this plan is madness?" she demanded, "Zero has proved, beyond a doubt, that he is nothing more then a genius! That is a realistic fact!" she added as she continued,

"So is his plan madness, or genius?" she paused as she concluded,

"If we win, it is genius. If we lose, it is madness. That is the way history is written." there was a silence as Tamaki suddenly stated,

"She's right." the attention quickly switched to Tamaki as he continued, "It's thanks to Zero that we got this far. If we hadn't joined him, I would probably be on refrain right now..."

At this, Amaya began to think again.

'_Yes...'_ she thought, '_If it hadn't been for Zero...for Lelouch...' _Amaya was brought out of it as Kallen approached Ohgi, asking hesitantly,

"Ohgi, about that other issue..." Ohgi began to straighten up, apparently out of it too, as Kallen continued,

"We wanted to ask for instructions, but we haven't been able to reach Zero." Ohgi nodded as he sighed,

"Then I'll just go ahead as planned." Tamaki rolled his eyes as he snapped,

"I'm telling you, don't! It's a trap!" Amaya frowned as Kallen turned, exclaiming,

"But we need inside sources! And they also said there's someone there who wants to join us..." Kallen paused before adding, "Anyway, tomorrow's the only time we'll be able to use the escape route that Diethard set up for us." she glanced at Amaya as she asked,

"What do you think?" Amaya shrugged as she answered,

"I say we go for it. We have an escape route if something goes wrong, and I'll be with you, just in case."

* * *

Jinx beamed as he entered C.C's room, her glancing up from her stolen pizza with a raised eyebrow. Jinx shrugged as he held up a bag filled with diet coke, simply explaining,

"I found it in the kitchens." C.C nodded as Jinx tried to sit beside her, and she moved away. Jinx sighed as he glanced at her, before raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, as C.C sat in thoughtful silence, glancing at him as she began to chuckle.

"I believe something will happen soon...Something that may change my plans..." Jinx's silver eyes sparkled with curiosity as he moved closer, asking intrigingly,

"Shall this change my plans as well, my dear?" C.C simply stared at him as she replied, after taking a bite of pizza,

"You shall have to wait and see."

* * *

As Amaya made her way back to her room, she noticed Kallen following her, and paused to wait for her. Kallen sighed as they levelled, before she finally asked,

"You'll have my back for tomorrow...?" Amaya nodded, crossing her arms as she smirked slightly.

"Of course. Who else could I possibly find to pilot the Guren?" Kallen chuckled, before Amaya beamed, declaring,

"I know. Tamaki!" Kallen grinned as she sighed,

"Good choice there." Amaya grinned as they entered her room, Kallen crying out in outrage,

"Where's our pizza gone!?" Amaya rolled her eyes as she uttered two words.

"C.C." Kallen nodded, sighing as she muttered,

"Great." Kallen glanced at Amaya before narrowing her eyes.

"Is there something more to this, Lelouch thing?" she asked as she sat down. Amaya slowly shook her head, muttering, almost to herself,

"I guess I'm a little angry about History class today..." Kallen raised an eyebrow of curiosity before leaning forward expectantly.

"Well...? What happened?" she demanded, as Amaya made eye contact, taking a deep breath before beginning,

"We were covering the Occupation of Area 11..."

* * *

_"And so, the former Japanese Government surrendered to the Britannian Empire." the teacher, Mrs. Evington, explained with a small smile to the class. Amaya clenched her fists, as she continued_, _as though what she were about to say was an annoyance to her,_

_"And then came what would be known as the exceptionally short, Fujiwara Uprising." at this, the class seemed to glance up, as she continued, "The Fujiwara were a very powerul and influencial Japanese noble family,. Indeed, they were known as immediate Royalty, the head bearing the name of Prince." the teacher mused, "In fact, the late Prime Minister of Japan, Prime Minister Kururugi," there was a slight pause as all minds turned to the absent Suzaku, "was married to a Fujiwara." _

_There was a murmur around the class now, as it seemed it became clear why there was always tension when Suzaku was up against the famed Roiyaru Kakumi. Mrs. Evih sighed as she raised her voice announcing, _

_"May I continue?" at once, all fell silent, as Lelouch glanced her way, Amaya glancing at the desk, her fists still clenched as the teacher continued, _

_"The Fujiwara were the least accepting of the co-operation between Elevens and the Britannians. They were the most powerful military family in Japan at the time, and from their family home and stronghold of Honshu, raised an army and battled against our forces for 3 days." there was a pause before she added, with a sigh,_

_"Of course, they were no match for our Army, however, they never surrendered. The then 'Head' of the family, Fujiwara Hiroto, ordered the evacuation of the rest of the family, however, they were stopped by the Britannian forces taking their stronghold." Amaya's jaw clenched, her fingers near white as the teacher continued, _

_"It became evident that the Fujiwara clan would never stop their rebellions against the crown. And so, for the good of Britannia and Area Eleven, the entire clan was clensed from Area Eleven." Amaya felt something snap as she threw her fist in the air, seeking to ask something. The teacher smiled at her and nodded, indicating she could ask a question. _

_"Yes, Miss. Warrington?" Amaya's eyes flared as she stated lowly,_

_"A cleansing, Mrs. Evington?" she repeated, her fists clenching as she declared hollowly, "It sounds far more like murder." silence fell in the room as the teacher blinked in shock at her words. _

_"Miss. Warrington, watch your tongue!" she finally snapped, as Amaya's rage rose. _

_"But I am simply sharing my opinion on the matter." she continued, trying to remain calm as she added, "And it is my opinion, , that there are some major flaws in this tale you have told." Mrs. Evington's mouth opened in shock as Amaya began, her tone rising with every word,_

_"Firstly, it was no 'cleansing'. That is a mere word used to cover what it truly was. An extermination. A genocide. A massacre. Murder." she listed, her fists shaking as the whole class stared at her. "You say they killed an entire family, children included."_

_"That was an unfortunate occurance, however-" Amaya interrupted, standing in anfer as she snapped back,_

_"Are you defending the murder of innocent children?" she demanded, as Mrs. Evington stared at her, her mouth opening and closing, unsure what to say. "The second problem with this story, Mrs. Evington, is that you claim that all the clan was murdered."_

_"Yes." Mrs. Evington nodded, seemingly gathered courage as she looked at Amaya. Amaya's eyes narrowed as she asked coldly,_

_"Then who is the Lady of Zero?" Mrs. Evington actually allowed a gasp to echo through the room as the whole classes eyes spluttered for an answer as Amaya remained standing, demanding an answer. _

_She spun around as she felt someone grap her wrist. Glancing down, her eyes widened at Lelouch, staring up at her with a look in his eyes that told her to sit down. His eyes stayed on hers, for the first time in two days, nearly pleading for her to sit, and let this slide. Amaya glanced up at the teacher again, before clenching her fists._

_Without a word, she sat down, trying to calm down as Lelouch released her wrist, and turned back to his work. _

_9 seconds later, the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson._

_All at once, everyone hurried out of the classroom, Lelouch following at the end. Amaya sat in silence for a few moments, before slowly standing, and following.

* * *

"_That's what I thought." Lelouch sighed as he massaged his temples on the roof of the school, on the phone with Diethard. "So even Sawasaki and the others turned out to be useful..." Lelouch took a deep breath before confirming,

"We've covered all the tasks at hand?"

"Yes. We covered all the sector data on the emergency counter pictures that they left behind." Lelouch stopped listening halfway through, as he spied some t.v station crew with a camera.

'_The press?'_ Lelouch cursed as he ducked behind the balcony, making sure he was hidden from view as Diethard continued,

"We've identified the soler panels used be each settlement, as well as the energy storage sites...Oh, and what about that collaborator issue?" Lelouch nodded to himself as he answered promptly,

"I've handled most of it myself. About 72% of it is complete." he estimated, as he leaned his head against the balcony, closing his eyes momentarily, before adding as an afterthought,

"And Tohdoh?"

"He's drawing up a list of occupation targets. Broadcasting stations and such." Diethard explained quickly, "I need you to check them, including the dummy plans we're sending to Kyoto." Lelouch smirked as he thought to himself,

'_Why bother? Just hand it to Amaya...but of course, that won't do, due to her membership being a secret.' _and so instead, he just simply sighed,

"I understand. I shall confirm that tomorrow." he paused as he stood and began heading to the roof exit, as Diethard suddenly added,

"Oh, and I know we're late in reporting this to you, but regarding the operation with the Zero and One squad, Ohgi and-" Lelouch paused as he heard the close by call of

"There's trouble! THERE'S HUGE HUGE TROUBLE!" Lelouch frowned as he saw Milly running towards him from the stairway, anger written on her face. He gritted his teeth as he snapped,

"I'll have to contact you later." before promptly hanging up.

* * *

"What are you doing goofing off like that?!" Milly demanded as she dragged Lelouch through the School Festival, past all the mini-restaurants. "You're the Festival Chairman!"

"But everything's running fine, there's no problem!" Lelouch argued as he stumbled behind her. "Besides, you're taking charge of that part, right? It was 2 Metres wide up until last year, and then suddenly, you declare we have to have a 12 Meter pizza!" Milly beamed as she nodded, not pausing in her stride, nor relinquishing her grip on Lelouch's wrist.

"Uh huh." she grinned, "Isn't it great? It's going to be the largest one of it's kind in the world!" she remined him, glancing around to see him sigh as he closed his eyes in thought and pain.

"Just the equiptment and the ingrediants are causing an uproar." he argued, "And now there's a t.v crew running around campus?" he frowned as Milly paused when they were out of the Festival earshot.

"You know we can't show our faces." he reminded her, his violet eyes showing his frustration, as he crossed his arms. Milly sighed, crossing her own arms as she explained,

"We have to document making the pizza!" Lelouch sighed, rubbing his forehead as Milly offered, "You can run things from the control booth. Okay? President's orders." Lelouch continued to sigh as he shrugged,

"I guess I have no choice." Milly paused as she glanced at Lelouch fully.

"What is it with you lately?" she mused out loud, lifting a hand to her chin as she did so. Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Milly continued,

"You are acting very strange lately..."

"I have no idea what you mean." Lelouch snapped as he made his way to the control booth, Milly raising an eyebrow as she gazed at him for a few moments, before getting back to her work.

* * *

Suzaku remained silent as he worked alone, chopping the onions for the 12 foot pizza. He worked quickly, slicing and dicing an onion in less then a minute.

He continued to work as he sensed someone enter the room, and a quick side glance confirmed who had entered, and was staring at him silently. Suzaku paused in his work as he called as a greeting,

"That's a relief. I thought you were never going to come back to school." there was a pause as he continued his work, Kallen's only response, a shocked,

"It was on purpose?" Suzaku did not respond as he sensed Kallen, now wearing her school uniform, take a step forward.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she demanded, "About who I really am?" Suzaku paused, turning the tap off as he stated quietly, still not facing her,

"You're Kallen Stadtfeld now, aren't you?" as he said this, he turned his eyes meeting her confused blue eyes. "Not Kozuki Kallen, right?" Kallen did not respond, not looking away from his eyes, as she narrowed her own in suspicion.

"Are you trying to draw me in by acting friendly?" she asked slowly, surprise evident. Suzaku too refused to look away as he declared softly,

"On the battlefield, I won't show any mercy..." he paused before continuing, "But I want to try to persuade you here." Kallen raised an eyebrow as he sighed with a wane smile,

"I know this is against the rules, but while we're at school...I'd rather try to change you're mind here, then defeat you in combat later." Kallen took another step back as she looked Suzaku up and down.

'_No, Kallen...' _Suzaku thought as she tried to unravel his explanation. '_That isn't the whole story...The Lady of Zero helped me.' _he paused before correcting, '_She accepted me, even if it was just giving me an energy filler. She and Zero could have let me stay there, surrounded, and be killed. But instead...' _Suzaku glanced away from Kallen, as he said to himself,

'_Now we are even.'_

"Somethings..different about you..." Kallen muttered to herself, as suddenly, the door hissed open.

Suzaku's eyes snapped to the door as Lelouch stood there, sighing as he announced,

"Suzaku, the trucks here. The cheese..." Lelouch trailed off as his eyes washed over both he and Kallen, in almost shock.

"...You came back..." Lelouch stated, as though surprised. Kallen instantly began fidgeting, smiling weakly as she answered,

"Um, yeah...I'm not as sick now, so..." Suzaku clenched his fists as he took a step to stand beside her, stating casually,

"kallen, what we were talking about just now has nothing to do about school, okay?" Kallen frowned as she muttered,

"Yeah, I get it..." Lelouch continued to glance between them as he added, slowly,

"Kallen, if you don't mind, could you go and check in with your class? They seemed a bit short handed." Suzaku glanced at Kallen as she nodded, shrugging,

"Sure, I don't mind."

* * *

"I DO MIND!" Kallen roared as she jumped up from where she lay, wearing a matress like costume with a monster face on the front, and face painted a demonic red, her arms waving frightfully as she scared the two students who walked before her quiet form just moments before.

The two students in particular, screamed as they clutched to each other is fear, before running down the hallway of the painted and decorated wing her class were in charge of.

Kallen sighed as she allowed her arms to go limp, taking a gulp of air as she groaned out loud,

"This thing actually scares them!?" balling her fists, she hissed to herself, "Oh, I'm going to get Lelouch for this!" her eyes narrowed as she continued venomously, "He should have told me I had to be part of the Horror House!"

She frowned as she began to lay back down, the back of the costume resembling a tomb of a grave, which covered her looking down at a red screen, which sensed and showed where and how many people were near her, and when they were right in front of her, telling her when to jump up and scream.

Kallen glared at the screen as she remembered Amaya had the simple job of making sure the booths by a younger year went smoothly.

"Lucky Amaya..." she mumbled as she glanced at the screen, groaning as she saw two more dots appear, and slowly make her way towards her.

"Oh great, here comes another couple." she grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at the screen, sweat dripping down her forehead from the heat of the costume and the screen.

"Why couldn't they make this whole thing mechanical?!" she hissed, as the couple inched their way towards her. "They've got this dumb screen!" she tried to take a gulp of air as she groaned lowly,

"It's sweltering inside of here! It's like those early Glascows!" she shivered as she was reminded of nearly passing out from the heat inside one of the early Knightmares. She clenched her fists as the people neared her, still going at the snail pace.

"Come on, move your asses!" she hissed, "Hurry!" she snapped as they were right before her, and she jumped up, flailing her arms madly, as she screeched,

"MOVE YOUR ASS!" she paused however, as she glanced at the trembling couple before her, clutching onto each other, eyes clamped shut as the man of the couple raised his arms to protect himself. Kallen's eyes widened, as she froze and recognized him instantly, his bomber jacket and headband enough information.

"...Ohgi...?" she whispered, her eyes wide as he lowered his arms slightly, his eyes meeting hers as they stared at each other in a silence for a moment.

"...You're back safe...?" Ohgi whispered after a few moments. Kallen gace a short nod as she answered shakily,

"Fortunately, yes..."

* * *

Lelouch cursed silently as he paused before the next section of booths he had to expect, coming face to face with the head of the section, Amaya.

For no apparent reason, ever since the day they had battled against Sawasaki, he had avoided her. He could not explain it, he would freeze, he couldn't speak, and all he knew was _he needed to get out of there._

Amaya glanced at him as he paused before the first booth, 'Romeo and Juliet cafe'.

"Romeo and Juliet cafe?" he repeated wearily as he glanced down at the first years wearing Shakeasperean costumes as they served in the cafe, serving food from Medieval england. The leaders of the booth both nodded enthusiastically as Amaya and Lelouch stood before them.

"We're studying it in school, and we wanted to do something about it!" one squealed as she twirled in her dress, pointing to the stage in the centre of the room, where people from their year acted out scenes from the book.

"We thought a romantic cafe would be perfect!" the other clapped as Lelouch raised an eyebrow, glancing at Amaya who shrugged.

"Don't ask me." she shrugged. "In all honesty, the story annoys me." Lelouch blinked as he glanced at her again.

"Why?" he asked, glancing back to the scene where Juliet 'stabbed' herself on the stage (very violently, he might add). Amaya frowned as she exclaimed,

"I never liked Romeo. I always thought he was far too emotional." Lelouch frowned as he repeated,

"Emotional?" Amaya nodded as she explained,

"It's Juliet who is the real mastermind of the play. She sorted out the wedding, planned the meetings and planned how Romeo would get back to see her. Romeo just got too emotional, and messed up her plans." Lelouch frowned as he responded,

"You're forgetting it was Romeo who first approached Juliet. He started the entire story." Amaya raised an eyebrow as she stated,

"But 10 minutes before, he was in love with Rosaline. So in love, he wouldn't leave the house. And suddenly, he is in love with Juliet by just seeing her?" Amaya shook her head as she repeated,"He was an emotional wreak."

Lelouch frowned as he snapped, "Shakespeare was trying to show the meaning of love at first sight. He was highlighting how important love is to people, and how they can kill and die for it!"

Amaya raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, the first years all staring with wide eyes as she asked, with a smirk,

"And you know of this, Lelouch?" Lelouch froze as Amaya teased, "Maybe you know love at first sight?" Lelouch paused as his mouth opened in shock, trying to find words.

"I-Don't be ridiculous!" he sighed as he pushed some hair off his face. Amaya sighed as she shrugged,

"And that scene for instance, the death scene." she indicated the the stage as she continued, "Romeo would kill himself when Juliet died? How could he think she wanted that? He was being overly emotional again!" she snapped. "If he had waited 5 minted to think it through, they would have got their 'Happily Ever After!"

They stood in silence for a few moments before Amaya's phone rang. Glancing away from Lelouch, she answered,

"Oh, hey Milly..." she paused before sighing,

"I'll be there in a minute." she hung up and glanced at Lelouch before declaring,

"I have to go help Milly with something." and with that, abandoned the cafe, and a stunned Lelouch.

* * *

Amaya paused as she made it to the pizza oven, seeing Milly waving her over to the side.

Hurrying over, she was shocked as Milly pulled her behind the oven, out of everyone's sights. Amaya blinked in surprise as she gasped,

"Milly, what's wrong-" she paused as Milly interrupted,

"There's something up with Lelouch, and I know what it is!" Amaya's eyes widened as various theories ran through her mind, the most terrifying,

'_DEAR GOD SHE KNOWS LELOUCH IS ZERO!'_ She opened her mouth to respond, but was beaten to it by Milly,

"He likes someone!" Amaya blinked in shock as Milly nodded.

"It's true! He has never acted this way before!" Amaya was about to act in 'which way' she meant, but Milly continued, "And I know who he likes!"

Amaya held he breath as Milly paused, before meeting her eyes with a smile, and announcing, "It's you, Amaya!"

Amaya froze as her eyes widened even more, shock taking over her as she heard for the second time in two days that particular theory.

"Milly..." she shook her head in denial, however Milly continued,

"It's true! He's avoiding you, he's not looked at you in days, he goes strange if someone brings you up! He-likes-you!" she confirmed as Amaya continued to shake her head.

"That's crazy Milly! Lelouch does not _like _me! In fact, by the way you descrbe it, it sounds the opposite!" she concluded, as Milly continued to nod.

"He does! And here, I've thought he and Shirley would get together after their kiss!" Amaya paused at that, her eyes meeting Milly's.

"What kiss?" she demanded, her eyes wide at this news as Milly's widened as realization at what she said dawned.

"Oh god..." she whispered as Amaya pursued,

"What kiss, Milly?" Milly shuffled as she mumbled,

"Well...after Shirley's father died, she met Lelouch...and well...she kissed him..."

Amaya took a step back as she whispered,

"I...I have to go..."

"Amaya..." Milly pleaded, attempting to take her hand, but Amaya pulled away as she headed to go around the Oven.

"I'll see you later Milly!" she called as she began to sprint towards the main school building.

'_Lelouch...and Shirley!' _thoughts ran through her mind as she recalled all the signals Shirley gave of liking Lelouch, as she recalled that he knew she was alive then, as she felt a burning pain in her heart.

'_Why am I in this pain?' _she asked herself as she felt tears burn in her eyes as she ran down the side of the school, an empty area, leaning against the wall as she covered her face. '_Why do I feel like crying?!'_

Amaya felt her shoulders shake as she felt tears run down her cheeks. '_I't my fault...It was my fault Shirley's father died!' _she reminded herself as she sank to the ground. '_Shirley at least deserves Lelouch...she deserves him more then I do...' _Amaya shook as she reminded herself,

'_After all, all I bring is death. I brought it to my mother, as I brought it to Shirley's father...and so, I don't deserve Lelouch...' _Amaya took a deep breath of air as she shakily stood, brushing her tears away frantically, her cheeks and eyes red as she tried to calm herself down, as she thought again,

'_So why am I crying?'_

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he sat on a bench in the middle of the festival, as he nodded, speaking into his communicator,

"Right, the pizza's starting later." he instantly hung up as he got another call, which he answered as he rubbed his temple in frustration as he muttered.

"I definately don't have time to be doing this...Yes...?...Oh, the drama club?...I've spoken to the film club about it!" he sighed as he hung up, closing his eyes as he sighed to himself,

'_How can I prepare my coup d'etat -'_ Lelouch paused as he was suddenly hit in the head by the head of a mallet used in the whack-the-mole/student's head game. Lelouch gave a gasp of pain, clutching his head as a woman, Cecile, he recognized, hurried towards him in concern.

"I'm sorry! The handle just, broke in two!" she explained as she hurried towards him as he stood up.

'_Soldiers? How peaceful the world is.' _he sighed to himself as she paused before him, cocking her head before stating,

"Say...Aren't you Suzaku's friend?" Lelouch had no time to answer as he heard a cool call of,

"Hey you, boy."

"Yes, you over there!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed as the female voice called again,

"Where am I supposed to go to eat the biggest pizza in the world?" Lelouch gave a slight groan as he turned, faced with C.C, dressed in a school uniform, her hair in two bobbins, and Jinx in one of his spare uniforms, his hair up as well, as they glanced at him. Jinx raised an eyebrow and gave a slight wave, as C.C simply raised an eyebrow of surprise as she stated,

"Oh. So you're here."

* * *

"Good work, getting them here from Area 18 in one night." Prince Schneizel congratulated Cornelia as she stood before him, herself before the Glaston Knights. "You're forces are impressive, Cornelia." he added with that cool smile he was famous for. Cornelia gave a slight smile as she sighed,

"You flatter me. I am honored that you deployed you're regular troops to fill in for them, Schneizel." Schneizel shook his head as he sighed,

"It was the least I could do." Cornelia sighed as she concluded,

"The Glaston Knights, who were standing by in the homeland, have joined us here, and that means..." she left that to Schneizel's imagination, the Glaston Knight's reputation famous in Britannia. "We even have Sotvavh for the Glousters." Schneizel nodded as he responded politely,

"I understand. And I am going to play this card in my negotiations with the Chinese Federation." Cornelia nodded as she stated,

"Please do." Schneizel smiled down at Cornelia again as he announced,

"What a great honor! Being asked for assistance by Princess Cornelia," Cornelia felt herself begin to blush as Schneizel continued, "who is unmatched on the battlefield." Cornelia glanced to the floor as she begged quietly,

"Please, don't tease me about this!" Schneizel shook his head as he continued,

"But I am sincere! On the field of combat, you shine more beautifully and brightly then any flower or butterfly at a soiree! Yes...Like the Flash or the Samurai themselves!" Cornelia felt herself burn redder at the thought as she glanced up at him in shock, at the thought of herself anywhere near those women.

"Please, stop saying that, you know I'm only...." she blurted as she looked around for the missing Third Princess.

"Now where could Euphie have disappeared to? I told her I was coming to see you off..." she changed subject as Schneizel sighed,

"I had a long talk with Euphie last night." he assured her, as Cornelia's eyes widened.

"Last night?" she repeated as Schneizel nodded, pausing before stating softly,

"Cornelia, I admire you for your work here, and appreciate how hard it must be to fight the one known as 'The Lady of Zero'." Cornelia froze as she met his eyes.

"...I..." she stumbled to find words, as Schneizel continued,

"I remember little Amaya as well. She was a sweet girl." Cornelia swallowed as she nodded, those innocent emerald, smiling eyes dancing through her mind.

"Yes..." she whispered as Schenizel added,

"I'm sure she, not to mention our Lelouch and Nunnally, would be proud of you." Cornelia nodded as she thought of her beloved siblings, children of the Flash herself.

"Thank you..." she whispered, her hands shaking slightly, as Schneizel seemed to recall one last thing.

"Yes...Oh, and about the other matter? Bartley's project?" Cornelia frowned as she remembered this project, sighing,

"Oh yes, I really don't mind...But will he actually be of any use to us?"

* * *

"I am asking about the biggest pizza in the world." C.C repeated after Lelouch had ushered her and Jinx into the storage warehouse, C.C and Jinx both sitting, staring up at Lelouch, who stared at them in anger.

"I'll bring you some, now wait in your room!" he snapped, his eyes narrowing as C.C's did.

"I don't believe you because you're a liar." she concluded, as Jinx beside her nodded in agreement, adding,

"You never trust a liar." Lelouch nearly twitched as he growled,

"I'm not going to deceive you over a pizza!" he sighed, as he added, "The military and the press are here, what if they see you?" he demanded as C.C stared up at him coldly.

"I'll wear a disguise." she announced simply before adding, "I don't like cold pizza." Jinx nodded, as Lelouch glanced at him.

"An why are you here?" he demanded. Jinx shrugged.

"I got bored. C.C said there was the world's biggest pizza, and I found an extra uniform." he explained as he played with the collar. "I thought, why not?" he sighed as Lelouch took a gulp of air.

"Right now, I have a School Festival and a coup d'etat to run!" he hissed, pausing as the door on the other side of the storage house opened. Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw Kallen enter with Ohgi, and a woman who looked vaguely familiar, with light blue hair.

"Why did you come into the school?" Kallen asked, as the woman shakily replied,

"Oh, that's my fault." Kallen's eyes narrowed as she sighed,

"Who are you anyway? You're definitely not an Eleven... What's your name?" the woman simply looked up at Ohgi, who remained silent for a moment before replying,

"This is...uh...She's my...uh..." Lelouch took a deep breath before calling,

"Kallen!" at once, all eyes turned to him as he strode forward, Jinx and C.C safely hidden in the back. Kallen immediatly began pushing Ohgi and the woman to the side as he continued,

"Authorized Personnel only! Could you get them out of here now?" Lelouch paused as he stared questionably at Ohgi, surprised by his sudden appearance.

* * *

Euphemia, hidden by her glassed and a baseball cap she wore as a disguise, followed by her guards, turned to them apologetically as they walked through the Ashford school Festival.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I want to talk to Suzaku about." she explained, as her disguised guards nodded.

"It's all right, Your Highness."

Euphemia beamed as she turned back, thinking of the news to give to Suzaku from last night, when she visited her brother, Schneizel.

* * *

_"Euphie, I think this is a wonderful idea you've come up with!" she smiled after he finished reading the draft for an idea she had in mind. _

_Euphemia, who had been standing, impatiently before his desk, beamed with excitment._

_"Really? Then-" she squealed as he handed the draft back to her, smiling as he stated,_

_"You should follow the path you choose with all you're heart. I'll discuss it with Cornelia, so that she understands."_

* * *

_'Suzaku...My brother approved my idea!' _she smiled as she hurried through the festival, her heart beating as she thought, '_Now we can-'_

Euphemia paused as she crashed into somebody else. Glancing down, she gasped as she saw it was a girl in a wheelchair she had crashed into, her maid pushing her.

"I'm so sorry!" Euphemia gasped, glancing at girl as she asked, "Are you alright?" the girl with the wavy chestnut hair smiled, nodding as she stated,

"I'm fine." Euphemia's eyes widened as she recognized the girl, the hair, the face, seeing she was blind... "Are you okay?" the girl continued, concern knotting her features.

Euphemia's jaw dropped as she gasped in shock,

"N-Nunnally?" the girl's eyebrows raised as she turned in Euphemia's direction, letting out a gasp of her own as she gasped,

"That voice...Is it you...?"

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly as he and Kallen continued to stare at each other.

'_This is bad...If they see me here with C.C, then-' _Lelouch paused in mid thought as the door to the store room opened, emitting Suzaku and Shirley.

"A fuel tank for the burner...I'm sure the spare one's are here...Maybe in back?" Shirley exclaimed to Suzaku as they glanced around, before seeing Kallen, who pushed Ohgi and the woman beside a shelf and out of view, as Lelouch took a step back, putting him out of view as well.

"Kallen?" Kallen glanced at them, hesitantly calling,

"Oh...Hello, what's up?" Shirley sighed as she began towards Kallen, calling,

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back there? Rivalz needs one for the pizza." Shirley explained, as she came ever nearer, as Lelouch slowly made his way back to where Jinx and C.C were hiding by his case, which he began to look through.

"Oh, um, maybe they're over on the other side?" Kallen suggested, in an effort to send her in the other direction, away from Ohgi and the woman.

"Can this get anymore annoying?" Lelouch hissed as C.C and Jinx moved closer to him.

"You know, you can use a little thing called a Geass." Jinx whispered to him with a raised eyebrow. Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he whispered back, pulling out a trigger that set of the smoke bombs for the fireworks display and such,

"It would be dangerous to use it on Ohgi and whoever that is with him, and I've already used it on everyone else here..." C.C gave a shrug as she whispered back,

"Well it's you're own fault. You shouldn't use it so freely." Jinx nodded as he whispered,

"She's right you know! You know, Amaya hasn't even used hers once yet." he grinned at C.C who rolled her eyes, muttering,

"We can't all have intelligent allies." Lelouch frowned as he snapped, in a low hiss,

"You're comments aren't helping!" he froze as suddenly, Shirley called, having heard his voice,

"Is that Lelouch? Are you here? There's something important I've got to ask you about the pizza." Lelouch glanced back at C.C and Jinx as he whispered,

"Find a way out of here, quickly." he stood slowly as he called, "Shirley, can't this wait? I'm very busy at the moment." Shirley frowned at him as she came closer, nearer to discovering Ohgi and the woman.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, frowning as she added, "You're never here in the first place!" Lelouch was about to use a very defending comment, before suddenly Kallen screamed,

"AHHH! THE PANELS ARE FALLING!" Lelouch gasped as the panels began to fall, next to Shirley, who screamed, frozen stiff. Lelouch threw away his case as he quickly moved forward, pressing the trigger in his hand, setting off the smoke bombs simultaneously as Kallen snapped loudly,

"Don't just stand there, move!"

Lelouch gasped as the room was filled with the purple smoke, as he barely caught the panel with Suzaku, as Kallen pushed Shirley out of the way just in time, while Ohgi and the woman made a run for it down the different aisle. Lelouch winced at the weight of the panel, as Shirley gasped,

"Thank you!" Kallen nodded as she stated,

"I'm just glad you're okay...But where did all this smoke come from?" she asked as an afterhtought. Lelouch answered promptly,

"It must be for detecting gas leaks, It looks like the main valve was knocked loose." there was a pause, only broken by Suzaku, asking in a pained voice,

"Never mind that, can someone help me please? I'm in a little pain here..." Lelouch frowned as he turned to him as Kallen asked,

"What's the matter?" Lelouch had to stop himself from laughing as he saw Arthur, holding onto Suzaku's ankle by it's mouth, hanging on for dear life.

"My ankle..." Suzaku croaked. "It's a very familiar feeling..."

* * *

Amaya was quick in the rest of her jobs, wanting nothing more then to get back home. The only event left, was the pizza, the smoke fireworks having gone off a little earlier then expected.

She sighed as she rounded a corner, before her eyes widened as she saw who was coming her way. And she saw her.

"Amaya!" she waved at her, beaming, as Nunnally glanced at her direction.

"Amaya's here?" she smiled, as Amaya, surprised made her way towards them.

"Euphie? Nunnally? What-" Amaya began asking, but paused as Euphemia smiled,

"I, quite literally, bumped into Nunnally! Come on, Amaya, we're going to find Lelouch! I have something to tell all of you!" Amaya blinked in surprise, as Nunnally touched her hand, smiling,

"Isn't this great, Amaya? Now it's like those days when we were little!" Amaya nodded, as she smiled at Euphemia, who beamed back.

"Yeah, it is..."

* * *

Lelouch nodded as he talked to Shirley over the communicator, safe from the prying eyes of the press in the control room.

"Yes, I understand Shirley. Right now, just send Group B to the stage to help. Right." Lelouch sighed as he cut off the communicator, taking a moment to look over the festival, thinking to himself,

'_This feels so easy. If I make a mistake here, no one will die...' _ he paused as he thought on the day...

Kallen back at school.

Milly's suspicions of him.

Ohgi and a woman arriving at the school.

Stoping C.C and Jinx exploiting themselves.

His and Amaya's heated debate on Romeo and Juliet.

Lelouch let out another sigh as Amaya ran through his head. He had barely seen her all day, having assigned her the work on the other side of the school. He paused in his thoughts as Milly entered the room, looking stony faced.

"Everythings on schedule then?" she confirmed as Lelouch nodded, as she closed the door. There was silence for a few moments, before he sighed,

"They seem so optimistic, don't they?" as he looked over the groups of kids eagerly awaiting the world's largest pizza. "The Chinese federation attacked just the other day, yet look at everyone." Milly nodded as she leaned on his chair, stating simply,

"I know. We need this." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as she explained,

"Festivals are necessary. For everyone, all the time!" sh glanced at Lelouch as she added, "You have alot to learn." Lelouch sighed as a silence fell over them. And then, quietly, she announced,

"If you're going to ask Amaya out, you should do it soon." Lelouch's eyes widened as he glanced at Milly as she continued, "She thinks you hate her."

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch grasped for words, as the door opened, and Lelouch saw Nunnally.

"Hey Nunnally, how's the-" Lelouch paused his calm act when he saw two people behind her.

Euphemia and Amaya.

"Sorry, I'll be back soon!" he gasped as he ran to the door, "Call me if something happens!"

* * *

10 minutes later, Amaya, Lelouch, Euphemia and Nunnally all sat on the dteps of the school, watching Suzaku make the base of the pizza in Marianne the Flash's Ganymede. Lelouch smiled as he reminised,

"Last year, it was my turn to do it...But I can't compare to a real pro." he added as the base became bigger and bigger. Amaya smiled as she stated,

"Remember when our mothers first began teaching us how to pilot one? We were 8, and we nearly drove it into the palace." Lelouch chuckled at the memory as Nunnally smiled sadly,

"I never got the chance to learn to pilot one...Mama refused to teach me until I was 8 too." there was a silence, before Amaya placed a hand on hers.

"One day, you will pilot a frame." she smiled, as Nunnally blinked. "You will." Amaya assured her. Nunnally smiled, as she stated a small,

"Thank you." Euphemia smiled as she announced,

"Well, this is a day surprises...Who knew you, Amaya and Nunnally were close all this time? And you and Suzaku are friends as well." there was a pause before Euphemia declared,

"I don't ever want to see anyone unhappy again." Lelouch sighed as he responded,

"Remember, we can't meet after this..." Amaya nodded in agreement, adding quietly,

"It would be too dangerous for all of us..." Euphemia shook her head as she whispered,

"No, I have found it, a solution for everything!"

They paused as a sudden gust of wind blew across them, Euphemia's hat flying into the air, leaving her signature pink hair to blow in the wind, revealing her identity.

Amaya cursed as suddenly, all the attention was on them, as they all stood.

"Take Nunnally away!" Euphemia cried as the whole school began to hurry over, Lelouch following her order, stating a quick,

"Sorry to leave you in a time like this." Amaya stayed, looking around for an exit,

"Euphie,I'll help-" Amaya whispered, grasping her wrist before Euphemia shook her head, whispering,

"No, the media are coming! You'll be seen!" Euphemia reminded her, as Amaya paused.

"But-"

"Go! Go with Lelouch and Nunnally!" she pleaded, as Amaya nodded, gripping her wrist tightly as she whispered,

"Be careful, Euphie." before running after Lelouch, looking back to see Euphie be engulfed by her security and the the crowd of students and media.

* * *

Euphemia gasped in surprise as the hand of the Ganymede came down towards her, as she climbed on, and it lifted it up, away from the crowd and to safety. She turned to the pilot, Suzaku, who glanced at her with concern.

"Princess Euphemia, you're not hurt, are you?" he asked immediately, his eyes showing his concern. Euphemia shook her head as she called back,

"I'm fine! Thank you, Suzaku!"

* * *

In the nearby booth, hidden, Lelouch glanced at Nunnally and Amaya, who bent down, out of sight.

"Nunnally, are you okay?" Amaya asked, taking her hand in concern. Nunnally nodded, announcing,

"I'm fine, what about Euphie?" Lelouch sighed as he announced,

"She's alright, Suzaku's taking care of her." there was a pause before Nunnally began,

"Guys, guess what?" both glanced at Nunnally as she announced,

"Euphemia says she and Suzaku are really close now! They make a nice couple, don't you agree?" Amaya and Lelouch's eyes met, as nether replied. Finally, Amaya declared softly,

"They do..."

* * *

Euphemia quickly searched from the height she was at for a look of Amaya, Lelouch and Nunnally, over the crowds. Her heart beat wildly for a moment, before she glanced at a nearby booth, and took a sigh of relief at seeing Lelouch and Amaya glancing at her from there.

"Thank heavens!" she breathed, "They're alright!" she glanced down as a reporter called out to her,

"Princess Euphemia, down here! Can I get a statement, please?" Euphemia paused in thought, before standing straighter and announcing,

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?" the woman blinked, gasping,

"You mean go live? Now?"

"Euphie?" Suzaku called to her in concern, which she ignored, continuing,

"I have a very important announcement!" she took a deep breath, before she began,

"I am Euphemia, Sub Viceroy of Area Eleven of the Holy Britannian Empire! There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today!" she paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing strongly and loudly,

"I, Euphemia Li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan in the Area surrounding Mount Fuji!"

* * *

Amaya let a gasp rip through her throat, as she whispered,

"That's Honshu! The Fujiwara Base!" Lelouch gasped, as he cursed,

"What?! Britannia has-even if it's just that piece!" Lelouch panicked as Amaya immediately understood him, and what this was going to do to the Black Knights...and a feeling of dread came over her, as Euphemia continued, not realizing what she was doing,

"In this specially Administrated Zone of Japan, Elevens will be permitted to call themselves 'Japanese'. Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone! It will be a place where Elevens and Britannians live side by side as equals!"

* * *

_'Stop this, Euphie!' _Lelouch pleaded in his mind, his fists clenching as she spoke, '_I've already thought through every detail of that scenario, it's nothing but an empty dream!'_

_"_Do you hear me...Zero?" Lelouch's eyes widened as Euphie began addressing him directly, announcing,

"I don't care about you're past, nor who you are underneath that mask! I beg you, help us in creating this Special Zone of freedom!" Lelouch froze as she said this, his eyes widening as his hands started shaking.

"Zero, help me built a new future within Britannia! A place for everyone!"

As she finished, she was followed by a round of cheers from the audience, as Lelouch lay against the wall of the booth, Amaya covering her mouth, lost in her own thoughts.

'_We're finished!' _he whispered to himself, his eyes going to the floor, '_Ether way I go, the Black Knights will break apart over this! The reason we exist...Has vanished!' _Lelouch trembled as his thoughts continued to race, his hand leaning on Nunnally's chair for support,

'_How could this have happened so easily?! You think you can just take it all away from me like this?!' _he paused as Nunnally placed a hand over his trembling own. '_Even if it is a place where we can be ourselves...'_ Lelouch clenched his fists, and bent his head, as he hissed to himself,

'_You know nothing! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!'_ He paused as Amaya took his other hand, her eyes meeting his, showing the same emotions he felt. He did not push her hand away, as he turned to stare at Euphemia, who stood, taking the glory of her plan from the crowds.

'_I am the terrorist who hides his face! And you...'_

* * *

Euphemia beamed as the cheering continued, for her idea, her idea of freedom! She tuned to glance at a stunned Suzaku, and then to Lelouch, who did not meet her gaze, however she continued to beam.

'_Lelouch, now we can be like before!' _she cried out from her heart, as she continued to beam.

* * *

Lelouch clenched his fist which Amaya held as he snapped in his mind,

'_No, the past is dead and gone...EUPHEMIA!'_

* * *

YES, amaya hasn't used her geass yet, she will soon, trust me....

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW

review

* * *


	27. A Forbidden Love

chapter you all have been waiting for...

and, so i'll do this quickly!

WEEKLY NOTICES!

1:to everyone: You will all find out what happens...next week!!! muhahahaha i am evil itself!!!!!

2:Draketh: thans, it got hard sometimes, trying to switch between everyone, but hey, it got done!!! nd u will c wht will happen next week (or sooner if i can the inspiration to write quicker)

3:bane191: hey, i checked out the video, 'Requiem for a god Emperor'...AMAZING!!! added it to my favourites nd all!!!!! once again, A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!!

4: itachisneko-nya: mmm...an R2 of the Lady o Zero? If more people review nd request one, it may just be!!!

5: Princesa de la luna: yu yu hakusho? never heard of it in all honesty. why?

and so, i present to you...

A forbidden love

* * *

For awhile, as Suzaku escorted Euphemia to safety, Lelouch, Nunnally and Amaya sat in complete silence, eventually broken by Nunnally declaring softly,

"That is wonderful..." Amaya and Lelouch glanced at her as she continued, smiling, "Then, we can all live together again..." Amaya glanced at Lelouch, who only stated softly,

"Let's return to the Clubhouse, Nunnally...The media are everywhere." Nunnally sighed, however nodded in understanding as Lelouch stood, before she added,

"I suppose you have to get ready for the Ball tonight, Lelouch! You too, Amaya!" Lelouch's eyes snapped to Amaya's as both remembered the Festival dance the President had declared a few days earlier, after the festival. Amaya took a breath as she thought of the mess the Black Knights were in, and the impossibility that they could miss going tonight.

"Nunnally, I don't think-"

"We'll go." Amaya's eyes widened as Lelouch declared this, as he pushed Nunnally out of the booth, before beginning a quick walk to the Clubhouse. "Right, Amaya?" he confirmed, his eyes meeting Amaya's shocked ones as she quickly caught up with them.

"Are you sure, Lelouch?" she gasped, "I mean, we have that thing tonight-"

"What thing?" Nunnally asked, intrigued, her eyebrows raising, as she turned to Amaya. Amaya cursed to herself as she quickly made up,

"Oh, it's nothing, me and Lelouch were just thinking of skipping the dance so I could...uh..." she glanced at Lelouch for help who promptly replied,

"So she can miss dancing tonight. You remember those dancing lessons, don't you?" Amaya's eyes narrowed as her mouth opened, appalled by the insult, as Nunnally giggled.

"I was better then you were!" she snapped angrily, as he raised an eyebrow, "You always stepped on everyone's feet!" Nunnally continued to giggle as Lelouch sighed, his eyes not straying from hers,

"Even so, Amaya, I would fear that skipping the dance would make us seem..._Suspicious_..." Amaya's eyes widened in understanding as Lelouch continued, "To the rest of the school, and the Student Council." Amaya clenched her fists as the door to the Clubhouse opened, and they entered.

"Nunnally, Sayoko will take you for preparations for tonight, okay?" he smiled down to Nunnally, who nodded as Sayoko came down the stairs, beaming as though nothing was wrong.

"Okay then, you two will be coming tonight, won't you?" Nunnally prompted, as Sayoko took her chair.

"Oh course Nunnally, we shall be there." he smiled as she began towards her room, a beam on her face. Amaya remained silent as Nunnally disappeared and Lelouch turned to go to the dining room, before she began after him, panic still rushing through her after Euphemia's declaration.

As the door closed, Amaya finally blurted,

"Lelouch, what are we going to do?!" Lelouch was silent as he sat down, his eyes closed, as Amaya sat opposite him, waiting for orders on how to repair this.

"We're finished." he finally whispered. Amaya's eyes widened as he continued,

"Whether we agree, or don't agree, the Black Knights will be split. If we agree to this, this _Special Zone_, we won't be standing for freedom, negotiating with Britannia!" he spat, his eyes spitting fire as he continued, "Taking the scraps they give to us out of pity! And if we don't agree, we won't be standing for equality! Whichever way we go, we can't win!"

Amaya frowned, as Lelouch took another deep breath, as silence descended.

"Lelouch." she called, as he glanced up. As he did so, Amaya leaned forward, and flicked him on the forhead. Lelouch winced in pain as he reached a hand to where she flicked him.

"Stop being an idiot!" she demanded as she stood, her hands on the desk as Lelouch looked up at her in shock. "Within the next half hour, we will be getting the panicked phone calls from Kyoto, not to mention Tohdoh-san and Diethard!" Lelouch fell silent as she continued,

"This is how we're going to handle this?! Giving up hope?" she gave a sigh of frustration before snapping, "Tonight, we can discuss what we can do, and what we will do, after this bloody Ball. There is a way out of this! I mean, for God's sake, we both have a Geass!" she sighed, as she sat down again. There was a slight pause.

"God, why did Euphie have to say that?" she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Amaya." Amaya glanced up, only to be flicked in the forhead by Lelouch. She blinked in shock as she sat down, her hand going to her forehead.

"Stop being an idiot." he ordered, with a sigh, after quoting her.

"Ow..." she muttered as Lelouch sighed,

"Yes, tonight we can discuss what we can do." he decided, "The Ball will give me time to think. Can you just make sure no one calls me during it?" he asked, glancing at Amaya who nodded in agreement.

"Sure. I have to go back to base now anyway." Lelouch raised an eyebrow of intrigue as Amaya stood, asking,

"Why?" Amaya glanced at him before shrugging, answering quietly,

"Well I have to get my dress now, don't I?" Lelouch blinked in surprise.

"You got a dress?" he blurted in surprise, as Amaya nodded, pointing out,

"It is a Ball...That's what you wear, right?" Lelouch nodded, before suddenly asking,

"So you have someone you're going with then?" Amaya blushed at the question, averting her eyes as she snapped,

"Of course not...I suppose you're going with Shirley?" Lelouch furrowed his brow at that, glancing at Amaya as she suddenly gasped,

"Oh, god, look, I have to hurry to make it back in time. I'll be back in an hour, tops." she announced as she headed for the door, Lelouch still stunned into silence as she left the room.

"...With Shirley?" he finally repeated, as he was left alone.

* * *

Amaya paused as she entered the main room of the base, as all eyes turned to her, as though expecting an order to give, anything to tell them what to do.

"Zero contacted me." she finally announced lowly, as all eyes widened, sure of a miracle to come. Amaya averted her eyes as she continued, "He said not to contact him. He'll contact me when he's thought of something to get us through this."

"What?!" Tamaki gasped, taking a shocked step forwards, shaking his head in disbelief. "Isn't the answer clear!? Screw this 'Special Administrative Zone!'" he spat, slamming his fist into his palm to emphasize frowned as she took a step towards him, the anger and frustration of the last day about to burst.

"And what?!" she spat, throwing her hands out as all eyes came on her. "Show the world that we won't negotiate?! Is THAT what the Black Knights stand for?! A bunch of stubborn, uppity whiners?!"she demanded as Ohgi took a step forward,

"And so we accept the SAZ!" he stated, as though it were the obvious thing to do. "If we even get that one piece from Britannia, won't thatr prove-"

"That we're contradictory?!" Amaya snapped, clenching her fists as she pointed out, as though it was as clear as day, "That the Black Knights will gladly take Britannia's pity!? That we have no pride in our believes of total equality and independence?! Whichever side we choose, we will enter a Civil War!" silence descended as this settled in.

"So, does anyone have a miraculous idea?" she demanded, glancing at everyone in the room. "Or would anyone like to have a little of patience for Zero to think of a way out of this mess, that can very well be the very end of the Black Knights, and Japan's dream of freedom?!"

More silence, as people averted her eyes.

"That's what I thought." she sighed as she raised a hand to her temple, in an attempt to numb her throbbing headache. As the silence continued, she turned to make her way back to her room, but as soon as she stepped into the empty corridor, she heard someone else enter the corridor.

She turned, her eyes locking with the hard onyx eyes of Colonel Tohdoh. They remained silent as he indicated to enter her room, so they could talk in privacy. Silently, Amaya nodded, slowly entering her room, followed by Tohdoh. For a moment, they stood in silence, before he announced softly,

"What do you believe we should do, Hime-sama?" Amaya remained silent, her fists clenching as she fought for an answer.

"I..." she whispered, her hands shaking as she grounded out, "I just want Japan back..." Tohdoh did not move as she continued, "I hate the very idea of SAZ! But, a part of me is saying that maybe we should take it!" she paused in frustration as she continued,

"This is as though all our body is tied up tightly, and that they are freeing a hand..." she paused, before continuing, "But that hand can free the other, and the other hand together can free and untie the rest binding the body!" Tohdoh remained silent as Amaya sat on her bed, holding her face in her hands. And then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, Tohdoh was again staring at her, before softly declaring,

"I don't want you to worry about this tonight." blinking, Amaya stared at him as he continued, "Hime-sama, you are still a seventeen year old girl, no matter which mask you portray to the world..."

Amaya lowered her gaze as Tohdoh announced softly,

"And it isn't fair that you are burdened with these decisions. However, you cannot control fate." he paused as Amaya nodded, sighing,

"I know. I am a Fujiwara. I understand what I have to do..." Tohdoh sighed as he shook his head.

"I am proud of you, Hime-sama...However..." Amaya glanced up again as Tohdoh continued, "I ask you, just this once, to let Zero take care of this. After we hear his plan, we can decide what to do." Amaya's jaw dropped at hearing Tohdoh-san, as he added, a small smile on his face,

"Tonight, Hime-sama..." he sighed, his eyes staring into hers,

"You can just be a teenage girl."

* * *

Lelouch continued to frown in confusion as to what Amaya meant exactly, before she left.

_"So you have someone you're going with then?" Amaya blushed at the question, averting her eyes as she snapped,_

_"Of course not...I suppose you're going with Shirley?"_

Lelouch let out a frustrated sigh, as he brushed the hair from his eyes, leaning back into his chair in his room, after changing for the Ball.

'_Why on earth would she think I was going with Shirley?'_ he thought to himself, as C.C sat opposite him, staring slightly, Jinx beside her, both glaring slightly at him.

"And what on earth is you're problem?! he suddenly spat at them, fed up of the silent glares.

"...You destroyed the World's Largest Pizza..." C.C whispered, still clutching the plate she was holding. Jinx shook his head as Lelouch's mouth dropped in surprise.

"You sick, sick child..." Jinx whispered, as Lelouch spluttered for an answer.

"You're angry at me because a pizza got wreaked?!" C.C and Jinx both shook their heads as Jinx sighed,

"Not any pizza..."

"The World's largest Pizza..." C.C corrected, her fingers clenching on the plate. Lelouch stared at them, almost grateful to hear the door open, and Milly call,

"Lulu! I need to talk with you about something!" Lelouch glanced back at C.C and Jinx, shaking his head as he stood, concluding,

"You two have issues. _Seek help._" as he left the room.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw Milly, already dressed in her dress for the ball, in a beautiful, low cut red dress, which fell to the ground silkily.

However, what caused his suspicion, was in fact her movements. Her hands were wrung together, her eyes downcast nervously as she glanced around the room.

"What on earth is wrong Milly?" Lelouch immediately asked, as he motioned for her to sit down. She bit her lip as she did so, before blurting,

"I have something to tell you!" Lelouch sighed as he tried to respond calmly,

"I can see that. What is wrong?" Milly took a deep breath, before she nervously began,

"Well, you see..." Milly hesitated before continuing, glancing away,

"I told Amaya you kissed Shirley." Lelouch's jaw dropped as suddenly Amaya's previous actions became clear, and why she thought he and Shirley were going together that night.

"You told her what?" he choked out, as Milly glanced up at him. "Why would you-" he paused however, as Milly finally blurted,

"I also told her you liked her." Lelouch felt ice creep through him, as his eyes widened in disbelief. Milly continued to stare at him, as Lelouch felt his heart stop.

"You..." he croaked, "You told..." he clenched his fists as he finally grasped words, quickly stating, as he stood from his seat, his hands on the table,

"I don't 'like' Amaya!" he took a deep breath before continuing, "The very idea that you would tell her that is ridiculous-"

"You change when you're around her!" Milly suddenly announced, standing too, her eyes blazing as they met Lelouch's. "You're...You're warmer! You smile more when she's there, even if you two argue, you have a different light in you're eyes!" Milly paused, Lelouch's eyes wide in disbelief, her fists clenching as she continued,

"You deserve to have someone you love that much Lelouch! You deserve someone you can love fully and freely, instead of having one chosen for you!" Lelouch's eyes softened slightly as he realized she had made a referance to her own life.

"Milly..." he whispered, as she shook her head, continuing,

"And now you're ignoring her?! For no apparent reason?!" Milly shook her head as she continued, "Dear God Lelouch, you could win a thousand chess games, but when it comes to love, are you stupid?!" Lelouch remained silent as Milly sighed, before explaining,

"Amaya thinks you hate her! She thinks that's the reason you're ignoring her!" Lelouch shook slightly, overwhelmed by this news. Milly paused before adding softly,

"Lelouch, I think she likes you too..." Lelouch's eyes flew to Milly's as she said softly, "She acts the same way you do around her...she reacted to when I accidentally told her about you and Shirley." Lelouch's eyes widened at this new piece of news, as he replayed all that Amaya had said...

* * *

**_"Lelouch..."_**

_"It is too late for me, as it is for you, to turn back now." she said quietly, as she continued. "And even if it were not, I will fight by your side, and stand by you, until I die. To achieve what we desire..."_

_"What are you waiting for?!" the man snapped, becoming impatient. "Kill him! He's just a murderer!"_

_"He's not!" Amaya suddenly snapped, causing a silence to come over. "He's..." she whispered, almost to herself, "He's not..."_

_"Lelouch...you're too kind for this world." she whispered softly, as he glanced back at her._

_"The Queen to your King..."_

_"Oh no, you're absolutely right, Lelouch." she tried to laugh off. "You and me? No, I...I could never see that..." she laughed, filling the silence, as Lelouch fell silent._

_"It's a good thing to know...that love does exist in war..."_

_"And you know of this, Lelouch?" Lelouch froze as Amaya teased, "Maybe you know love at first sight?"_

_"Of course not...I suppose you're going with Shirley?"__

* * *

_Milly remained silent as Lelouch did, as silence descended upon the room.

"...Lelouch!" Lelouch's eyes snapped to alert as he heard Amaya call through the clubhouse. "I'm back!" Milly smiled slightly as she announced,

"I'm going to settle somethings with the Ball. I'll expect you and Amaya at the Hall in an hour, okay?" Lelouch nodded as Milly made her way to the door, smiling as she exited the room.

Lelouch shakily retook his seat as he heard Amaya come down the hall, his heart picking up as he thought over the conversation with Milly.

'_Don't tell her you know that Milly told her I like her...' _he told himself, closing his eyes in preparation as her footsteps neared.

"Lelouch?" Lelouch glanced up as Amaya entered the room, his breath coming short as he saw her.

Amaya donned a silky, emerald green dress, like her eyes, that floated to the ground, hugging her figure with a triangular neck line that showed her creamy skin, with her raven hair down, hanging over her shoulder.

She wore matching emerald green gloves halfway up her arms, her emerald eyes sparkling under her dark eyelashes, her lips a deep, rose red. Lelouch could not take her eyes off her as she spun around, smiling as she asked,

"What do you think?" Lelouch could only grasp one word to nearly describe her.

"...Beautiful..." Amaya smiled as she looked him over.

"And you look handsome!" she proclaimed with a smile, indicating to his black suit, with sleeves lined with silver, and a Zero-style collar, with a purple jewel in the center. Lelouch could only smile in response, as a thought rant through his head.

'_No matter which persona we portray...Our love is forbidden...'

* * *

_Amaya smiled as she sat down, Lelouch sitting opposite her as she sighed,

"I told them at base not to call you. You don't have to worry about that all evening." Lelouch slowly nodded, looking slightly pale, Amaya noted. She frowned as she asked cautiously,

"What's wrong?" Lelouch glanced at her wildly before quickly answering,

"Nothing, nothing...That is great..." Amaya nodded, suspicious before slowly beginning,

"I've also been researching this...'Geass', a bit more." Lelouch raised an eyebrow of intrigue as she began,

"Well, it seems to have originated in Ireland...It's appeared in various mythology as _Geis_, a curse, although it is also called a gift, depending on the story." she explained, "It also appears in Welsh Mythology as well." Lelouch nodded, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought as she continued,

"It's not appeared in modern times though, apparently it has continued through the centuries..." she added as she thought of Jinx and C.C, "Passed on by the Code Bearers." Lelouch nodded again, glancing at Amaya as she sighed,

"That's all I could find...I'll keep looking, but I doubt we'll find anymore in all honesty." Lelouch tipped his head in agreement as he stated,

"I as well. However, I wonder how you are progressing with you're own Geass?" Amaya hesitated at his question.

"Well...I've been practicing." she reported, "On cuts, and I've made Tamaki tell me some stuff, nothing important..." she added, "...I'm nervous of using it on something serious just yet." she explained, Lelouch nodding, agreeing,

"Indeed...You're Geass is a complicated one." he mused, as Amaya explained apologetically,

"Jinx has told me I cannot 'un-heal' something I heal...and if I make a mistake..." Lelouch nodded, as Amaya paused.

"However..." Lelouch glanced at her as she began, "Jinx has told me something I should be able to manage, for now at least..." she paused before declaring softly,

"Blindness."

Lelouch's eyes widened in disbelief, as Amaya felt a smile grow on her face.

"...You mean..." he gasped, as Amaya nodded,

"We can cure Nunnally!"

Lelouch couldn't seem to find words, as he stood in disbelief. And then, almost as if, on cue, the door to the living room opened, emitting Nunnally herself.

Lelouch whipped around to face her, as Amaya looked at him for an answer. Lelouch gave a slow nod, as Nunnally smiled,

"Hey! Amaya, you're here, right? I could hear you a moment ago."

"Yes Nunnally, I'm here." she assured as she stood, slowly walking towards Nunnally, who smiled as she pushed herself further into the room. Amaya smiled as she took Nunnally in, pausing as she did so.

"Oh Nunnally..." she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she stated,

"You're beautiful..." Nunnally blushed as she looked in another direction. Nunnally wore a beautiful rose pink dress, with became a darker pink in the bottom half of the dress that came to her ankles. The dress had sleeves to her elbows which had the same design, a light pink to a deeper one.

"Nunnally, you look as beautiful as Mother did." Lelouch smiled softly as he walked up to her, taking her hand. Nunnally shook her head as she argued,

"That's wrong, Lelouch..." Lelouch shook his head as he continued,

"I'd even say you could give her a run for her money..." Nunnally giggled as she joked,

"I wish i could see how I like, then I could properly argue with you!" silence descended, as Lelouch's eyes met Amaya's. He gave another nod, which Amaya took to try it now. Amaya nodded, her heart picking up as she took another step towards Nunnally, takig her other hand.

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are..." she whispered, as she activated her geass, the symbol lighting up in her left eye.

Nunnally paused, as Amaya touched Nunnally's head, closing her eyes in concentration, before snapping them open.

* * *

Lelouch looked on, his heart picking up as Amaya closed her eyes, the Geass symbol appearing in her left eye as she looked at Nunnally, holding her hand and the side of her face. Nunnally paused, as Lelouch cotinued to hold her hand.

'_Is that part of the reason why I've avoided her...?' _Lelouch quietly, and surprisingly asked himself, his eyes caught in the Geass symbol that appeared in his own eyes so often. '_She has a Geass now...something that isolates the user...'_

Lelocuh closed his own eyes momentarily, as another thought ran through his mind.

'_I don't want her to be isolated, like me...She was supposed to be safe from this fate...But now...' _he opened his eyes as Amaya activated her Geass fully, the symbol making Nunnally shine a light Purple around her, causing her to pause fully.

'_She is like me.'_

As he finished saying this to himself, Amaya gasped in surprise. Lelouch turned to her sharply, as she let go of Nunnally's hand, falling to the ground in shock. Lelouch's eyes widened as he fell beside her, attempting to pull her up.

"Amaya!" he gasped, as Amaya slowly opened her eyes, the Geass symbol disappearing as she did so. Lelouch held her around the shoulders as Amaya sat up, holding her forehead, as though there were a pain there, as Nunnally asked, panicked,

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch took an intake of breath, thankful that Nunnally would not remember the occurance.

"Nothing, Nunnally." he called over his shoulder as Amaya tried to stand with his help, her hand on his shoulder. "Amaya just had a bit of a dizzy spell, and fell over." Nunnally's mouth opened in shock at the lie, gasping,

"Oh, Amaya, are you okay?" Amaya nodded, answering quickly,

"I'm fine, Nunnally...Why don't you head down to the Hall? I just need to talk to Lelouch about something..." her eyes met Lelouch's as she added,

"_Urgently."_

* * *

Amaya sat, frozen as Lelouch returned to the room after escorting Nunnally to Sayoko, who would take her to the hall. As he closed the door, his eyes met Amaya's, as she stood.

"I'm sorry..." she tried to find the words to describe what happened. "I...I don't know what happened...I didn't hurt her, or heal her..." she added, confirming nothing was done to Nunnally. Lelouch sighed as he indicted for her to sit, as he sat across from her.

"What happened?" he asked softly, his eyes meeting hers. Amaya let out a frustrated sigh as she began,

"I have no idea! I was almost there, I can't describe it...I was close to healing it, and then..." she paused as Lelouch furrowed his brow. "It's as though something forced me away, forced away my Geass!"

Lelouch frowned as he glanced away, Amaya averting her eyes in shame. There was a pause before Lelouch announced softly,

"Don't worry. I know it wasn't you're fault, Amaya." Amaya's eyes widened as Lelouch glanced at her. "Perhaps Nunnally's blindness cannot be healed.." he sighed, his eyes lowering in thought. Amaya shook her head.

"I don't believe that." she announced softly. Lelouch glanced at her as she continued, "I believe that if that...Force...Hadn't blocked me, I would have healed Nunnally's blindness."

Lelouch gazed at her for a moment before slowly stating,

"We shall investigate this closely...You may be right..." Amaya nodded silently, as Lelouch stood, and silently held out his hand. Amaya blinked, looking up as he smiled,

"However...Now, we must attend this Ball." Amaya hesitated, glancing up at Lelouch in shock, blurting,

"Aren't you waiting here for Shirley?" Lelouch released a sigh before explaining, with a hint of amusement,

"I am not going out with Shirley." Amaya's mouth opened in surprise, as Lelouch raised an eyebrow in amusement, his eyes searching for a response.

"...Oh..." Amaya managed to exclaim, as she stood, as Lelouch smiled, both mentally preparing themselves for the night ahead.

* * *

"Alright, this is the last dance. Enjoy it!" the announced called as smiling couples moved onto the floor.

"President, would you dance with me?" Rivalz asked, looking at Milly, with a look of excitement. Milly smiled, giving a nod as she annouced,

"Of course I will!" as she took his hand. Amaya and Lelouch continued to sit in their seats, not looking the least bit encouraged. Milly smiled over at them, taking Rivalz's hand.

"Lelouch, ask Amaya to dance." Milly smiled brightly as his cheeks reddened, as did Amaya's.

"President-" she began, but she raised a commanding finger.

"As your School Council President, I command you, Lelouch Lamperouge, to dance with this young lady!" Lelouch glanced at Amaya, who looked to the floor.

"President, be reasonable-"

"Or else you will have to do the budgets for the next two years." Lelouch promptly turned to Amaya, holding out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" she began shaking her head, smirking, before Milly added,

"The same goes for you Amaya!" as she disappeared.

"Of course." she answered immediately, taking his hand, as he led her into the center of the dance floor.

She blushed as Lelouch gently slipped his hands on her hips, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, as the song started. They slowly began to dance around the room, almost awkwardly, without looking at each other, the night sky twinkling above them as the song began.

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now…

* * *

_Lelouch finally looked at Amaya, wondering what was going through her head as they danced gracefully…and realized that she was blushing. This was a first. Then he realized something more surprising.

He was too.

He swallowed hard, suddenly terrified and confused, wondering why this was happening. Only one rational thought came to mind.

And it terrified him to the very core.

* * *

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_ Cause sooner or later it's over_

_ I just don't want to miss you tonight_

* * *

Lelouch suddenly couldn't keep his gaze off Amaya, as he twirled her around the room, as he realized just how much of her life he had missed, and how quickly they had been drawn apart. And how much he didn't want to miss anymore of it.

He never wanted Amaya to be alone, like she had all these years.

He never wanted her to feel that way again.

As he thought this, she finally lifted her head, her entrancing emerald eyes sparkling, mirroring his thoughts, as in a singular motion, she pulled herself closer, as he tightened his grip on her.

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_ Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am

* * *

_Lelouch glanced down at her again, his thoughts mirroring the song.

He didn't want her to see him as Zero.

He didn't want the world to see him as Lelouch Vi Britannia.

No one understood. Only Amaya did, and as he thought this, she clutched at his shoulders slightly, her head against his chest, as though terrified he would leave her again, as he gently lay his head onto hers.

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything seems like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

* * *

_Amaya didn't know why suddenly, she felt so connected to Lelouch. Her thoughts swam of her memories with Lelouch.

Playing.

Debating.

Fighting.

Laughing.

Then his disappearance.

The day he was banished, and she had been forbidden to see him in his quarters, write to him or contact him in Japan.

That feeling of helplessness, loneliness, isolation. She remembered asking Tohdoh what became of him, and being told he was dead, with Nunnally. She had not cried. She had not cried, until she had gazed at the stars that night, and spotted the stars they had always explored.

She remembered when Zero took off the mask, and her first feeling: disbelief. This could only happen in movies. Not her life. Her life was nothing like the movies, but this…her best friend, rising from the dead, was nothing but a miracle.

Not even noticing, a tear rolled down Amaya's face.

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am

* * *

_Amaya's thoughts turned to a question: who was she?

Was she the ace pilot, Queen of the Elevens, the Lady of Zero, the Pilot of the Roiyaru?

Was she the confident leader, Fujiwara Amaya?

Was she the young, confused Britannian girl, who missed her mother and lived in fear of her family, yet missed her brother so much?

Or was she the outspoken Britannian student, Amaya Warrington?

She glanced up at Lelouch, who was staring at her in concern, suddenly reaching, and gently wiping away a tear from her cheek. And Amaya realised something. She wanted Lelouch to see her for her.

She wanted him to see her, Amaya.

This in mind, she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

"Lelouch," Amaya whispered, as Lelouch looked at her, his hand still on her cheek.

"What am I to you?" Lelouch froze, as his mind instantly began thinking of different answers.

_My best friend._

_My Ace pilot._

_My commander in chief._

_My Q-1._

_My Lady._

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond, before pausing, listening for a mere second to a voice deep inside of him he never listened to.

And he decided that was the voice which he would listen to for once.

He turned back to Amaya, and gazed intently into her emerald eyes, transfixed, not noticing the many Britannian students staring their way.

"You're Amaya." he answered simply, as Amaya's eyes widened slightly.

"You're an annoying, spoilt, outspoken, know-it-all." Amaya's mouth twitched in a smile, which made Lelouch smile gently, as the words floated from his mouth.

"You're beautiful, understanding, passionate…you see me like no one else does…" his hands brushed her hair from her face, as his violet eyes gazed into her emerald ones.

"You're the one I love." he declared softly, finally.

Amaya stared at him for a second, before replying,

"And you're an arrogant, snobbish, pompous drama King." she smiled again. "You're charming, calculative, intelligent, handsome, you're the most daring man I've ever met, with the courage to match. You know me Lelouch, you know me like no one else does…I love you."

Lelouch stared at her in a shocked happiness, unsure of what to do now, as the song was nearly over. As a small smile began to spread across his face, he knew what to do. Again, moving his hand to her cheek, he brought his mouth to hers, as she smiled and moved towards him, they're eyes never straying.

* * *

_I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am

* * *

_And as they stood there, and the students around them all paused to stare at a sight no one had experienced.

Lelouch Lamperouge, the Ice King, openly voicing his feelings towards Amaya Warrington, his sparring partner, who had returned said feelings.

As Lelouch pulled away, and saw Amaya smile, a true smile, that hadn't dared to show itself for 8 years spread across his face. Amaya moved back into him, fitting perfectly into his tall frame, her head touching his chin, as she noticed people staring, and a thought that made a ghostly smile spread across her face.

She thought of them in their positions, but as Zero and the Roiyaru pilot, and smiled at the thought of the other student's faces if they knew, that they were Zero, and the Royiaru pilot, dancing in a common school dance, and then another thought sprang to her head.

_'Let them stare.'_ for as she again pondered who she was, she realized she was all she needed to be, in his, Lelouch's arms. Another smile spread across her face, as she realized another thing… as she leaned up to Lelouch's ear to whisper

"I truly am the Lady of Zero…"

As Amaya whispered this into his ear, Lelouch let out a chuckle, placing a hand on her silky hair.

"You always have been…" he whispered back, as people reluctantly began to look away, as Amaya leaned back with that mischievous smile that always graced her face as a child.

"Really?" she chuckled, as they began to stride off the dance floor, past glaring boys in Lelouch's direction, and glaring girls in Amaya's.

"Really."

* * *

Note: i don't own iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls.

but there it is...

review...

* * *


	28. Underestimated Power

i know, late again, blame my friend, Lauren!!!

it's all her fault!!! lol

but hey, longest chapter with 10,876 words!

no weekly notices, but i can summerize it up as

Will euphie live or die?

1:yes, i do know what will happen to her.

2: no, i will not tell you right now!!! you'll have to wait for the next chapter!

3: will she die or will she live?!?!

see next week...

* * *

Suzaku smiled to himself as he looked at the stadium being used for the formal declaration of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan, also knows as the SAZ. Below him, stood hundreds of the Japanese, beginning to fill the stadium, all eager and excited to be apart of the history about to unfold, their eyes shining with the hope of a better life.

Euphemia stood at the window as well, a smile gracing her own gazed at her a moment, his heart both relaxing and picking up at the sight of her, as he turned his gaze back outside, announcing, as though shocked by the news himself,

"More then 200,000 people have applied for citizenship of the SAZ of Japan, and it doesn't show any signs of slowing." Euphiemia smiled as she turned to him, stating simply,

"It's all thanks to you." Suzaku blinked in shock as he responded with a short,

"What?" Euphiemia continued to smile as their eyes met, before stating softly,

"The people trust our endeavor because they have _you_ to represent Japanese interests." Suzaku smiled as he turned his gaze with Euphemia back to the people before correcting lightly,

"No, it's because _you _announced this yourself." he paused, before announcing softly, "I am truly grateful to you." He smiled as Euphemia replied promptly,

"As am I to you." she paused before turning to him, her eyes searching his as she exclaimed, with shining eyes, "I hope you can continue to help me with all of this." Suzaku nodded, instinct taking over as he straightened, his arm folding over his chest as he stated quickly,

"Yes, Your-" he paused as Euphemia raised a critical eyebrow, sighing,

"Hmm?" Suzaku smiled sheepishly as he remembered he was now supposed to refer to Euphemia simply in private. Still smiling, he lowered his arm as he nodded,

"Right."

Euphemia beamed at the action, as Suzaku smiled again.

* * *

"Euphie's really pretty amazing."

Cornelia glanced up at the large screen covering the wall, her brother, the Second Prince Schneizel dominating said screen. Her face remained emotionless as he continued,

"Now all the terrorist groups in Area 11 will lose popular support and collapse." he paused before adding with a relieved smile, "Order will finally be restored." Cornelia leveled her eyes with Schneizel's on the screen as she emotionlessly declared,

"I'm against it, personally." Schneizel raised an eyebrow of intrigue, leaning forward slightly as he commented,

"But you sent Darlton to help because you understand what she's doing." Cornelia narrowed her eyes slightly, her pulse picking up as she declared,

"I'm merely helping a government project get off the ground." she paused before adding, dutifully, "It's my duty as Vicereine." Schneizel did not lower his intrigued eyebrow as he leaned back, exclaiming,

"And was it your duty as Vicereine to accept Euphie's plans for her future, as well?"

Cornelia paused at the question, remembering the news she had heard earlier that day from a call from the mainland. Her eyes slowly drifted to the ground in remembrance.

She never answered Schneizel.

* * *

"A Special Japanese Zone...It's not a bad proposal..." Kirihara slowly concluded, looking into the middle of the kagizuru, around which members of the Kyoto house sat, to discuss the proposition of the SAZ.

"But is there truly any value in a nation handed to us on a silver platter?" Kubouin Hidenbou narrowed his eyes as he debated the idea. There was a moments pause before Kirihara coldly declared,

"This compromise is a direct result of our resistance. it's no small accomplishment." Munakata Tousai raised an eyebrows, leaning towards Kirihara as he exclaimed,

"Well, Kirihara-san, I hear that you have been promised broad authority over Sakuradite-Mining Operations in the SAZ." his eyes narrowed as he said this, his voice rising in anger as Kirihara simply closed his eyes momentarily before answering simply,

"That is not my goal. Their offer is naught but a formality." Munakata did not lower his suspicions, instead declaring lowly,

"A likely story." Kirihara turned his gaze back to the kagizuru as he replied with a sigh,

"Indeed."

There was a momentary silence, as someone from behind a screen, gazing in on them with deep green eyes broke the silence.

"What of Zero?" there was no reply as a member of the Seven Houses of Kyoto, Sumeragi Kaguya, asked the unasked question on every member's mind.

"What will become of the Black Knights?"

The only sound that followed her question, was the burning of the kagizuru.

Lelouch smiled at Rivalz as heremoved his helmet, apologetically declering,

"Sorry you had to go out of you're way."

Rivalzhad just given him a lift to the edge of the Settlement to meet Amaya, as she was coming from the base within the Ghetto. Rivalz smiled back as he shook his head, sighing with a wave of his hand,

"Well, you helped me with my errands, so helping you meet up with Amaya was the very least I could do, Lover boy." Lelouch rolled his eyes as Rivelz continued with a beam,

"I mean, we all saw it coming, right from the beginning! Even if you two humiliate and demoralize the other in public." he added with a smirk. Lelouch smiled wearily as he chuckled,

"Was I really that obvious...?" Rivalz chuckled as he nodded, pausing as he looked over Lelouch's shoulder, who sighed as he glanced at his watch, muttering,

"Late as usual." Rivalz grinned as he asked out of curiosity,

"What are you two crazy cats doing anywho?" Lelouch rolled his eyes as he quickly averted the question by sighing,

"She probably just wants someone to carry all her bags for her, or something similar." Rivalz smiled, pausing as he looked over Lelouch's shoulder, seeing Amaya hurrying towards them.

"Lelouch! Rivalz!" Lelouch grinned slightly as he turned to face her, calling lightly,

"You're late!" Amaya rolled her eyes as she paused beside him, contradicting,

"No. I'm fashionably late." as she leaned upwards as Lelouch bent down towards her, momentarily pressing his lips against hers in greeting. Rivalz wolf whistles as they drew apart, both Amaya and Lelouch rolling their eyes as Lelouch sighed,

"Jealousy is an ugly colour..." however, all fell silent as suddenly, they heard a sharp cry, followed by a harsh, Britannian yell of

"Special Administrative Zone?" All three whipped around, their eyes widening as they saw a young Britannian schoolboy on the street, his hands covering hi9s head, as a Britannian man, a noble, by the looks of him, beat him with his cane.

"Racial equality?" he demanded, as he snapped, "I'll never accept it!"

"My oh my..." Rivalz declared softly. "A nobleman no doubt...Hey, what are you-" Lelouch never heard the rest, as Amaya suddenly made a beeline for the man, her eyes spitting anger. Lelouch quickly followed, grabbing he wrist as they neared, and they heard the man more clearly.

"You think we're equal!?!" the man hissed, as he stood straight, glaring down at the student, who still lay shaking on the street floor. "Obey you're elders and superiors, you slime!"

"Leave that child alone!" Amaya snapped, as the man glanced at her with narrowed eyes, asLelouch narrowed his eyes as he slowly stated, drawing the man's instant attention,

"Indeed, that is the true goal of the Deputy Vicereine's noble plan." the man's eyes narrowed, as he glanced between Amaya, who's own eyes narrowed, to Lelouch's cool ones.

"Who are you?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, his pulse picking up as he continued, pretending he had not heard the man,

"It must feel good to look down on another as you do." he paused as the man's by far larger security guard stepped before Lelouch, placing a hand on both his and Amaya's shoulders as he sighed warningly,

"That's close enough, kids. Step back." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he announced coldly, his Geass activating,

"You should be getting home, don't you think?" there was a moment of pause, before the man's eyes held the reddish ring, and he suddenly announced,

"That's true...Well, I'll get going then." Amaya quickly bent down to the child, as the man turned and began walking away, the noble's jaw dropping as he gasped,

"What?! Hey, Where are you going?!" the man paid him no attention as he continued, as though in a trance, as the noble demanded again, "Get back here!"

"What's the matter, Mr. Nobleman?" Lelouch asked fluidly, the noble turning to face him as he continued, "You mistake a hired hand's own strength as you're own." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he added,

"You should just go off and die-" he paused however, as his right eye twinged again, his eye blinking shut, as he suddenly felt his geass activate. As this occured, Rivalz ran up beside the nobleman, gasping desperately,

"Why don't we just leave it at that?" he turned to the noble as he added, "You should just apologize, dude." the Nobleman's eyes widened in shock as he gasped,

"Imputant Cad! I'm-" Lelouch narrowed his eyes, his right eye still closed more due to a strange sensation running through it.

"Get lost!" Lelouch snapped, the man glaring at him for a moment, before gathering his remaining dignity and stalking off, as Amaya helped the child up, who smiled gratefully at them.

"Thank you so much." he smiled weakly, still leaning on Amaya slightly, who smiled as Lelouch replied,

"Not at all." Amaya nodded as she added softly,

"It's my duty, after all." the child blinked at her in surprise, Amaya blinking as she realized she had said too much.

"I mean," she began, laughing slightly, "as a fellow student...!" the child slowly nodded as he smiled,

"Right...Thank you again..." he added as he slowly began to walk away, Amaya having helped him pick up his books.

* * *

Amaya paused as the child walked away, and she let out a sigh. Lelouch gently placed a hand on her shoulder, as there was a silent pause. Finally, Amaya broke it on a completely different subject.

"I lied." Lelouch and Rivalz blinked as she continued, glancing up at Lelouch,

"I don't hate Romeo and Juliet...I just could never believe that there was a love where someone would die if the one they loved died...Like Juliet and Romeo both did..." Lelouch chuckled softly as he announced gently,

"I knew it." Amaya rolled her eyes as she muttered,

"Just so you know, Lelouch Lamperouge, I will not die for you if you die, but promptly replace you." Lelouch rolled his own eyes as Rivalz sniggered, getting back on his motorcycle, calling,

"Farewell thy star crossed lovers!" Amaya laughed as she waved farewell, as Lelouch ignored him.

Slowly, Amaya turned to Lelouch, as they began towards the Ghetto.

"Do you have a plan?" she whispered, her eyes searching his for an answer as he slowly replied,

"The beginnings of one..."

* * *

"The situation is grave." Tohdoh gravely announced, glancing up at the room's occupants as he crossed his arms. "More and more, even some from our own ranks, are applying for citizenship of the SAZ." He added with a hint of disgust. Diethard shrugged as he sighed,

"There's no risk in being apart of the SAZ, in stark contrast to membership in the Black Knights." Tohdoh narrowed his eyes slightly as Rakshata, as usual, with her cigerette aloft, mused,

"Besides, when you compare a beloved Princess to an anonymous rebel shrouded in secrecy, the Princess will obviously win out." Minami nodded as he sighed,

"And I hear that Kyoto Group's going to support them as well..." Tamaki's eyes widened at the news, as Tohdoh narrowed his own more.

"What the fuck!?" Tamaki snapped, gasping as Minami rolled his eyes, shrugging as he explained quietly,

"Well, they're promising equality." Kallen, who stood behind him frowned as she snapped, her fists clenched,

"But we can't take them at their word!" Minami nodded as he confirmed,

"Agreed." he sighed before continuing, "But we've got to figue out how to deal with this-and fast."

Silence descended as Tohdoh closed his eyes in thought.

As Hime-sama instructed, he ordered on pain of death anyone who called Zero, and, one of his own orders-anyone who called Hime-sama herself. She needed a night to herself, at least once.

However, he had soon regretted the decision as soon as she had left the building, and Kallen began exclaiming how beautiful her dress was, and, not thinking, voiced aloud how she wondered if she and 'that guy', would dance.

For the rest of the night, impressing him slightly, Kallen would relinquish no information on 'that guy', nor did she speak within 2 rooms of him, for safety. He had stared at his phone for a majority of the evening, restraining himself not to call her, and tell her to get straight back to base.

However, as she returned on time, and apparently intact, he did not mention 'that guy' to her, instead tactfully asking if she had danced at all. He had twitched as she smiled, and replied, 'A little.' Before promptly disappearing in her room.

In the morning, she had already gone, apparently to meet with Zero before he came to base, leaving Tohdoh still curious as to what had happened and, what she was planning on the SAZ.

Of course, she had made it perfectly clear she was torn...But since Kyoto was backing it, would it swing her to approval? Tohdoh sighed as he realized he would only recieve an answer after Zero had had his say.

'_After all,' _Tohdoh thought to himself, '_Everything always goes down to Zero...'_

He paused in thought, However, as Ohgi suddenly blurted,

"Say...I don't suppose we could just do as Euphemia says, and sign up the Black Knights en masse, can we?"

Silence followed this inquiry. Ohgi paled at the response, his eyes glancing at everyone in the response for one. Finally, he received one from Tamaki, who gasped,

"We can't trust the Britannians!" Ohgi clenched his jaw as he continued, speaking strongly,

"Signing up for the SAZ isn't necessarily against Zero's orders." Tohdoh glanced upwards at Chiba, as her eyes widened and Kallen gasped in shock,

"But then-" she was interrupted as Chiba coldly declared, continuing for her,

"We'd have to surrender our arms, otensibly for _peace._" Rakshata pouted, lifting her cigerette as she sighed,

"Well, that would be a problem." Tohdoh narrowed his eyes as he stated lowly, adding to the conversation,

"We'd be absorbed by the system and lose our independence." he frowned as Diethard added pointingly,

"But if we _don't _participate, we'll become the enemies of peace and equality." Ohgi frowned in confusion as he snapped,

"Then we should participate!" Both Diethard and Tohdoh raised their eyebrows as Diethard queried,

"With no assurances as to it's veracity?" Ohgi narrowed his eyes as he continued, anger in his voice,

"But we can't just ignore it!" Tohdoh sighed, tired of this endless back and forth argument.

"Leave it for now." he announced lowly, everyone turning to glance at him as he continued,

"We can decide nothing without Zero's, nor Hime-sama's word on this matter. Until we hear from them, we do _nothing."

* * *

_Darltongazed in momentary amazement as he stared at the view from the Fuji Mines, something deep within him stirring.

Of course, he mused, it could be the fact that he was part Japanese himself. In fact, his great-grandmother had been a Tohdoh, making him partially related to the Colonal, he supposed with mild interest.

H paused in thought as he remembered why he was there, and who was beside him. Glancing down at Kirihara, he finally began with a sigh,

"The NAC. Within the terrorists ranks, they use the name of Kyoto." Kirihara did not glance up at him as he continued to gaze upon the view. Darlton did not expect him to respond, as he continued, still gazing at the view himself,

"Be out of Fuji before tomorrow's dedication ceremony." he advised, adding, "If the revolution goes out without bloodshed, we can see about renegotiating your position." at this, the man glanced up at him, his eyes penetrating his own questionably. Darlton paused before adding the price for this.

"Naturally, this means the end of your support for the Black Knights." he paused before adding,

"Whether or not Zero or his Lady comes tomorrow, it will mean their end." Kirihara did not reply, turning his gaze to the view again as tghey both fell into silence.

"...The Britannians are very loyal to their Imperial Family, are they not?" he suddenly announced, as Darlton raised an eyebrow. "That is why many men, like yourself, fight for them. Yes?" Darlton gave a slow nod before adding,

"Many simply wish to represent their country's pride." Kirihara nodded, voicing,

"A noble thing indeed, to fight for one's own country...That is why there is such war, you see..." he sighed, the man's eyes closing momentarily as Darlton blinked. "They wish to fight for Japan...Not Area 11." Darlton decided to remain silent, intrigued to hear the rest.

"We are no different then Britannia in that regard." he continued, "We fight for pride, honor, and of course, out of loyalty to our leaders...This, is what Fujiwara-sama represents to my people."

Darlton blinked as he sighed, "That girl represents all of Japan's hopes for a future and dreams of the past. And people will be prepared to fight for both, and therefore her, as the Britannians would be prepared to fight for the Emperor, yes?"

Slowly, Darlton nodded, his eyes wide as he understood what this man was speaking of. "And so, you see, General Darlton, you are wrong there. Whether Zero comes or not, it may be his end...However, whether Fujiwara-sama attends or not, the Japanese will support her." His eyes met Darlton's as he added,

"I wanted at least one Britannian to understand her position before tomorrow. And I believe you, of Japanese blood, no matter how distant, would understand more then anybody." he paused before commenting,

"After all, the Tohdoh family served the Fujiwara for many generations...They still do, as you may have seen with Colonal Tohdoh." Darlton paused in surprise at this, being news to him. Nodding, giving a curt nod, and recieving one of his own, as he exited the room, pausing, for a moment as Kirihara stated one final thing.

"No matters nought how much Japanese blood runs through a person's veins. The blood shall remain a part of you forever, General Darlton."  
_

* * *

_

Euphemia sat nervously, the stadium filled to the brim with the Japanese all eagerly awaiting for the days event. The seats on stage stood side by side, people of Britannian and Japanese origin all sitting together, waiting to build a new Japan.

Euphemia took a deep breath, glancing at the two empty seats beside her.

One was for Zero, the other for his Lady.

The Announcement was supposed to begin then, and they were not there. Euphemia shook as she began to dread the worst. That they weren't coming.

There had been no response from Zero, nor any action towards the SAZ from the Black Knights. Euphemia found herself shaking slightly in anticipation, her hands clenching on her lap as the moments tensed.

She knew that the whole world was watching. Waiting to see, if against the odds, he would show...

Finally, Darlton, who sat two seats away from her, the seats reserved for Zero and his Lady, leaned over slightly to lowly inform,

"Princess Euphemia...It is time." Euphemia gave a slight nod , murmurring,

"Right." as she stood, pausing as she turned for a second to stare at the empty chairs, her eyes lowering in disappointment as she turned to face the masses.

She paused, however, as gasps rant through the crowd, her eyes widening as she found the source.

The Gawain, Zero's Knightmare, was floating towards the stage above the stadium.

Her eyes widened as her smile grew, as she saw Zero, standing on the right shoulder of the Knightmare, holding onto the head with one hand, while on the other side, stood the Lady of Zero, also holding onto the head.

"They came...!" she whispered as she hurried to the centre of the stage.

* * *

Darlton's eyebrow rose as he felt a small smirk tug at the corner of his face, as he stared at Zero.

"You've accepted you've lost, then..."

* * *

Kirihara's eyes stared in wide shock as he watched the Knightmare come ever closer, his hands shaking slightly in anger as he thought in panic,

'_What are you doing?! I thought I would have to carry you're identity with me to the grave...'and to even bring Fujiwara-sama with you.'.his eyes continued to stare as he continued, 'If people discover that Zero is a Britannian Prince, and Fujiwara-sama a half Britannian noble, it's all over! They'll mistake this as a farce plan by the Empire, that will even cause the SAZ to fall apart!'_

* * *

Lelouch stared down in silence as Euphemia hurried to the centre of the stage, a huge smile on her face as she threw her arms out, crying out,

"Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!" Lelouch gave a nod as he called back from aboard his Knightmare,

"Greetings, Euphemia Li Britannia. I wish to request an audience with you." He saw Euphemia blink as she repeated,

"Just with me?" Lelouch gave a nod as he continued,

"Yes. Me, the representative of the new Japan, you, Fujiwara Hime-sama, the representative of the past Japan, and you, the representative of the proposed Japan."

Euphemia blinked again as she glanced between them, giving a nod as she answered promptly,

"Of course! Come backstage, Zero and Fujiwara-Hime, where we may speak privately!"

* * *

Amaya took a deep breath as they touched down at the G1 point behind the stadium, met by Britannian military officers, as they got off the frame. Amaya was suddenly glad that the Black knights were positioned close by in case something went wrong.

Almost immediatly, one guard stepped forward, stating coldly,

"I'm to strip search you for weapons." Amaya raised an eyebrow as Lelouch nodded, spreading his arms as he answered cooly,

"Of course." The other guard, stood with her gun raised as Euphemia appeared, followed by...Suzaku.

There was silence as they stood opposite each other, both of their eyes wide in shock. She blinked as they were broken out of the trance by the decleration,

"He's clean." as Lelouch lowered his arms, the man turning to her, his mouth tightening even more as he gestured to the Ken no Kouji.

"You will not be allowed that." he exclaimed, as Amaya placed a hand on the hilt to protect it.

"I will never allow it to fall into Britannian custody." she snapped coldly, as the man paused in his step, his eyes narrowing as he snapped in return,

"Then I will not permit you access with Princess Euphemia." Amaya gritted her teeth as she searched for a way out of this, her eyes suddenly turning to Suzaku. Taking a deep breath, she took the blade from her belt, holding it in both her hands, the gold in the cover sparkling as she turned to Suzaku.

"I will never allow it to fall into Britannian custody." she repeated, Suzaku's eyes widening in realization. "However, as long as I have Sir Kururugi's word of it's return, I shall leave it in his hands."

Suzaku's mouth opened as he struggled for an answer, his eyes locking with her masked ones. Taking a step forward after a few moments, he hesitantly placed his hands on the sword, giving a nod.

"You have my word...Fujiwara-sama." Amaya smiled as Suzaku smiled back at her, perhaps a sign that they both believed the other family, despite their differences. Giving a nod, she slowly let go of the sword, and took a step towards zero, as Suzaku carefully placed the sword next to his own.

The security guard gave a nod, as Euphemia gave a bright beam, as she announced,

"Then this way, please." Suzaku's eyes widened again as he exclaimed,

"Princess Euphemia, it is too dangerous to be alone with this man." he indicated to Lelouch as he said this before continuing, "As your Knight, I request that you allow me to accompany you to safety." Euphemia continued to smile as she shook her head, stating,

"No, it's all right. Please, just trust me, Suzaku." Suzaku paused still, Amaya sighing as she added,

"Kururugi, Zero shall do nought to harm Princess Euphemia. You have my word on that." Suzaku paused, glancing at her, as he gave a slight nod of acceptance, glancing at Zero as they followed Euphemia.

* * *

Euphemia smiled wryly as the lights in the rom turned off, the windows overlooking the stadium closing, shrouding the room in darkness apart from the dull lights on the control booth.

"Even though the camera's are off, you're being extremely careful, aren't you?" she smiled as Amaya reached a hand towards her mask, while Lelouch turned around to do his own.

"We've been in hiding for a long time...Due to a certain Empire, I'm afraid." he added, not removing the black cloth material his mouth and nose. Euphemia sighed as Amaya continued,

"We can never be too careful in our line of work. " Amaya sighed, glancing up at Lelouch, who nodded before adding,

"Of course..." as he reached into his pocket. Both Amaya and Euphemia's eyes widened as he removed a gun.

"This is a needle gun, made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector." Euphemia blinked as she made eye contact with Lelouch, asking softly,

"Lelouch...You would never shoot me, would you?" Amaya stared at him in shock as she gasped,

"Lelouch what on earth are you doing!?" Lelouch shook his head as he sighed,

"No, I would never shoot Euphemia..." his eyes glanced down at Amaya, and back at him before adding,

"You, Euphemia, will be the one shooting."

* * *

Suzaku stood stock still, outside the room where Euphemia was meeting with Zero and the Lady of Zero, just before the Gawain.

His hand held the hild of the Ken no Kouji tightly, protectively. He was still in slight shock of the trust she had shown him in allowing him to look after the Fujiwara Ancestral sword.

He paused as he overheard the guards talking amongst themselves,

"Is it really alright, leaving her alone with Zero and his Lady?" he heard another sigh as he shrugged,

"Well, she ordered us to." another guard added helpfully,

"She can always just press the emergency call button.

Suzaku gave a gasp, as he suddenly saw an image pulse before his vision, of a bird like symbol embedded into an ancient stone wall...Like back at the island...

he felt strange, as he suddenly felt a pull to the Gawain, turning slowly to stare at it as his eyes widened in shock. For, he could see light forming to show someone sitting inside the Gawain...Someone he recognized from the Shinjuku Incident...

"Why are you here?!" he gasped, as he looked at the emotionless green haired girl.

"What are you doing with Zero?"

* * *

From inside the cockpit, C.C raised an eyebrow at the Kururugi boy.

"It looks like he can see me..." she murmured, as the boy continued to stare in shock at the Knightmare. "Is it because of our indirect contact and what occured back at the island?"

C.C's eyes narrowed as one toher thing crossed her mind.

"Or is it because he..." C.C clenched her jaw as she continued, "But if that's the case, then..."

C.C thought nothing more as she opened the hatch.

* * *

Lelouch ignored the shocked stares of Amaya and Euphemia as he explained coolly,

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally, and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian Princess shoot Zero..." he paused, before adding, "What do you think will happen next?"

Euphemia stared at Lelouch with wide eyes as she answered,

"Rioting will break out, I imagine..." Lelouch nodded as his hand slowly drew down the material hiding his nose and mouth as he whispered,

"Right...Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a death trap, and instantly, you're popularity will crash to earth." Amaya gazed at him in shock as she gasped,

"Lelouch, what are you talking about? This surely can't be you're plan you told me you were thinking of!" Euphemia nodded in agreement as she pleaded,

"You should just help me rebuild Japan!" Amaya paused as Lelouch took a deep breath before exclaiming,

"If you force it upon us from on high, then you're as bad as Clovis was!" Euphemia gave a gasp of shock as Lelouch continued,

"All tasks at hand have been cleared...After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers after making a miraculous recovery." his eyes narrowed as he added, "Because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles..." a frozen silence followed as he held out the gun to Euphemia.

"Now...take the gun." Amaya gritted her teeth as she snapped,

"Lelocuh, don't be ridiculous!" Lelouch glanced at Amaya, and back to Euphemia as he stated darkly,

"There can only be one Messiah, you understand, and when the people realize that you are a false one, they will-" he paused as he suddenly gasped, his hand flying up to his right eye, which was pulsing painfully as he once again felt his geass activate involuntarily.

* * *

Kururugi stared at C.C as she exited the frame, jumping down quickly as she announced sharply,

"I need to know one thing. Are you the-" C.C was cut off by the sharp pain in her right eye, feeling her code activate to it.

"No..." she whispered, "He's reached that...Point..." she paused as the Kururugi boy ran towards her in shock, grabing her shoulders as he asked urgently,

"Hey, what's wrong?" He paused at her touch, the familiar sensation coming over him, as no doubt, images began to flash through his mind, his eyes fluttering slightly as he slowly fell to the side, unconscious. C.C stared at him momentarily, as she heard the guards cry as they ran over,

"Major Kururugi!"

"Why you, what have you done with him?!" one demanded, grabbing her shoulder as he held a gun to her head. C.C turned to face them, as all three stood stock still for a moment, before the screams began.

* * *

"Lelouch!" Amaya gasped as she fell beside him with Euphemia, both girls reaching out to help him up.

"What's wrong-" She paused as suddenly Lelouch pushed Euphemia away, and standing on his own, taking a step back from Amaya as he snapped loudly,

"STOP IT! STOP GIVING ME YOUR PITY! SPARE ME YOUR CHARITY!" his hands shook as he stared down at the two shocked girls, as he continued, the repressed anger finally unleashing itself,

"This is something I have to achieve on my own! And for that, I shall now stain your hands with BLOOD! EUPHEMIA LI Britannia!" Amaya gasped as suddenly, he removed his hand, showing the Geass symbol shining brightly in the dark room.

"Lelouch, don't!" Amaga gasped as she jumped up, Euphemia following, her eyebrows knitted together and her fists clenched as she snapped right back,

"That isn't my name, I've renounced it!"

Both Amaya and Lelouch froze in shock, Lelouch's Geass symbol dimming as Euphemia continued,

"There will probably be a formal announcement issued by the Homeland any day now, but I've given up my claim to the throne!" Both Lelouch and Amaya stood stock still as Lelouch finally managed to utter,

"But...Why... It isn't because you've accepted Zero, is it?" Euphemia only gave a weak smile as she shrugged,

"Well of course, I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish. Those are the consequences." Lelouch shook as Amaya gasped,

"But Euphie, what about Cornelia? Surely she doesn't support this, and you're family, you're future-" she paused as Lelouch stated shakily,

"Yes, but it wasn't difficult for you to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for our sake..." Euphemia raised a hand to her mouth as she giggled,

"As conceited as you ever were, but no...not only for you and Amaya, but also for Nunnally! She told me herself," she paused as she recited, quoting Nunnally,

"All I want is to be with my brother, that's all I want, nothing else matters, nothing more." Lelouch gazed at her in shock as he gasped,

"For that petty reason...?" Euphemia beamed as she nodded,

"That's right, Lelouch, that's how i made up my mind! And not only that, but you and I, we can be brother and sisters again with Nunnally!" she continued, beaming at Amaya, "And we can return to being best friends, all of us!" Amaya stared at her in wonder as she sighed,

"Do you two see yet? I'm not giving up anythng of significance, but regaining it!" she paused before adding, "And you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

Silence descended as Lelouch closed his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face before he began chuckling lightly, before snapping suddenly,

"And Cornelia?" Euphemia rolled her eyes as she sighed,

"It's not like we'll never see each other again!" Amaya shook her head, smiling, as Lelouch smiled,

"Euphie, you are a fool...An amazing fool." Euphemia released a sigh as she declared quietly,

"I know I'm not as smart as you, Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you at games or studies...However..." Euphemia drew off as Lelouch continued with a sigh, turning to face her completely,

"However...In your usual rash Euphie-fashion, you've managed to end up winning all of it..." He smiled as he added,

"When I think of you, I don't think of the Sub-Viceroy, or a Princess. I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be." Amaya smiled as she stated,

"I as well, Euphie...However, I can now see that you have grown up from that little Euphie." Euphemia smiled at both as she gathered herself together, as she requested, holding out her hand with a smile,

"Then will you both join this, still plain Euphie, and help her?"

Silence descended, as all eyes turned on Lelouch. Lelouch narowed his eyes as he finally declared,

"You are...You are the worst opponent I have ever faced." he sighed, a small smile on his face as he took her hand.

"You win." Euphemia blinked in surprise, along with Amaya as he sighed,

"I'll amend my plans to help out your little Zone...but not as your subordinate, all right?" Euphemia shook her head in happiness as she smiled,

"All right!"she paused before adding curiously,

"Though you haven't got very much faith in me, have you?"Amaya and Lelouch raised an eyebrow as she teased,

"Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me, I would shoot you?" Lelouch chuckled as he shook his head, sighing,

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong..." Euphemia raised an eyebrow as she cocked her head in curiosity. "When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me. Whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or...Any order at all." Amaya chuckled as she added,

"Or perhaps causing one to love another." she winked, as she nudged him. Euphemia's eyes widened in realization, her mouth dropping as she gasped,

"I knew this would happen!"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Lelouch sighed as Amaya rolled her eyes,

"Because nobody can escape my charm."

Lelouch rolled his eye as he changed the subject,

"Although I am being serious. No one can escape my order." Euphemia rolled her eyes as she sighed,

"Oh now you are just being silly. Stop playing with me!" Lelouch sighed as he repeated,

"I'm serious! If I told you to kill all the Japanese, It wouldn't matter how you felt about it-"

Lelouch paused as Euphemia's eyes widened, her eyes...Circled with red, as she released a gasp of pain.

"No..." she whispered as she took a step back. "Don't make me do it, please! I'm not..." Lelouch furrowed his brow in confusion as Amaya gasped in horror,

"Your Geass!" Lelouch's eyes widened as his hand went to his eye as Euphemia continued,

"I'm not going to do it!...Please!" with that said, she flung her arms around herself protectively, falling to her knees as she continued to fight the Geass.

"I don't want to kill them!"

"Euphie!" Amaya cried falling to the fall beside her, grabbing her arms.

"Fight it! Don't listen-"

"You're right..." Euphemia whispered, a look of bliss coming over her features, as Lelouch shivered. "I have to kill all the Japanese..."

'_I've become like Mao!'_ Lelouch thought in horror and disgust, '_I can no longer control my Geass!'_

_"_Forget the order Euphie!" Lelouch cried, getting down beside Amaya, "Forget the order I just gave you!" Euphie didn't listen as she took Lelouch's gun on the ground, and sprinting out of the room, resisting Amaya's attempts to hold her back.

"Euphie!" Amaya screamed, jumping up as Lelouch cried,

"Euphie, DON'T!"

* * *

General Darlton's eyes widened as Euphemia suddenly ran onto the stage, a glazed look over her eyes, and carrying a gun.

"Sub Viceroy, where's Zero?" he gasped, unheard as Euphemia announced into the microphone,

"Those of you who call yourselves, 'Japanese', I have a favor to ask." there was a slight pause, before Euphemia requested with a smile that caused him to freeze,

"Could you all die, please?"

* * *

Lelouch and Amaya paused as they passed the unconscious forms of the military guards and Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch gasped, as Amaya leaned down beside him, her mask on again, as was Lelouch's, quickly checking his pulse.

"He's alive!" she assured Lelouch quickly, "He's unconscious!" Lelouch nodded as Amaya quickly took her sword, murmuring,

"I'm so sorry..." Before pausing as they heard from the loudspeaker, Euphemia stating,

"Um...I was hoping you would all just commit suicide, but you can't, can you?" Amaya's eyes widened as she and Lelouch began to sprint towards the stage, as Euphemia continued, as though this was simple news,

"Okay soldiers, please kill the Japanese! Kill them all!"

Kirihara's eyes widened as he stood, gasping in outrage,

"The woman's mad!" While Darlton commanded urgently,

"Cut the mikes and camera's now!" at this, Lelouch and Amaya ran upon the stage, Lelouch crying,

"Euphie, NO!" both were stopped by guards, blocking their way to Euphie.

"Halt!" they ordered as they fought desperately to get past them.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Lelouch ordered, his mask opening to reveal his Geass. "Stand aside!"

All paused, however, at the sound of a gun blasting from the stage, hitting an elderly man in the front row, who, in slow motion, fell to the floor.

Amaya followed the line of fire, choking as her gaze landed on Euphemia, holding the gun, an eerie smile on her face.

There was a pause of silence as a single women let a scream unleash itself unto the stadium.

"Come on soldiers!" Euphemia ordered as Amaya kicked one of the guards in thestomach, htting the other one with her fist in the head, as they fell, hitting the other on the head, rendering them both unconscious. "Do your duty, hurry up!"

"Princess Euphemia, What on earth's come over you?" Darlton demanded, his eyes wide as the Princess turned to him. "Please, stop this at once, Your Highness, this is just-" Darlton released a gasp of pain as Euphemia shot him in the side, Darlton falling to his knees, his hands grasping his bleeding side, before falling to the floor.

"General!" guards gasped, as Amaya and Lelouch stood frozen in shock.

"Forgive me, General, but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way." Euphemia apologized with a smile as she explained why she shot him. "I have to kill all the Japanese." with that said, she turned back to the crowd, ordering immediately,

"Now, Britannians! Kill all the Japanese!"

* * *

At once, the knightmares began to fire into the crowd, all the floor guards killing whomever was standing next to them.

Amaya's eyes widened in horror as she ran forward.

"STOP!" she screamed desperately, her vocie drowned out by the screams. "STOP THIS!"

"Fujiwara-sama!" Lelouch yelled from behind her, as she unleashed her sword.

"CALL FOR HELP!" Amaya screamed as she ran towards a group of guards aiming on the right side of the stadium, "STOP EUPHIE!"

With that said, she swung her blade across all the band of guards turned backs, ignoring their cry of pain as they fell to the ground. Bending down, she collected their weapons, attaching them to her waist, just in case.

She turned back to the ground of the stadium, trembling as she saw masses of the dead already, letting a sob wretch itself from her throat as she grasped the sword tighter, as she heard more cries of pain she had to help.

"HELP!" Amaya whipped around, seeing a woman holding a baby sprinting from guard endlessly pursuing them. Amaya grit her teeth as she saw the the woman fall with a cry, helpless.

With that thought, she sprinted forth again, and leapt towards the man, catching him in the chest, the man giving a scream as he fell silent, and Amaya tore her sword from his chest, blood covering the Ken no Kouji.

Turning back to the woman, who stared at her in shock, she moved forward, offering one of the guns she took from the man.

"Use it." she pleaded, her hand shaking as the woman continued to stare at her.

"T-thank you...Fujiwara Hime-sama.." the woman whispered, shaking as she took the gun.

"Stay safe." Amaya whispered, as she heard another scream, not allowing herself to pause as she turned again, to save as many people as she could.

* * *

Suzaku awoke from the sound of screams and gunfire, momentarily confused as he slowly sat up, shaking his head as he tried to remember what had happened.

Clutching his head, his eyes widened as he continued to hear the sounds of screams and gunfire, and with that thought, leapt up in alarm. His eyes widened as he reached for the Ken no Kouji...and found nothing...

'_Did she take it while I was unconscious?' _Suzaku did not pause to think on it.

Sprinting the the stage entrance, his eyes widened as he took in a sight of horror.

There were dead bodies. Hundreds, of the Japanese, sprawled all over the stadium, and the Britannian Knightmares were continuing to sent rounds and rounds of ammunition to those who were still alive, screaming for help as they tried to exit the stadium.

He stood frozen in fear, only snapped out of it as he heard himself scream,

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" and with that, gunshots were aimed at him. Quickly dodging out of the way, he stopped behind a pillar, taking his communicator out as he hastily ordered,

"This is Kururugi Suzaku, Knight of Honor of Britannia, seize fire at once!" he paused as he once again dodged a blast from a Knightmare, as he ran from behind the pillar, out onto the ground floor.

"We've been ordered to kill all the Japanese here. Princess Euphemia issued the command herself." the person coolly answered him as he ran, Suzaku's eyes widening at the unbelievable lie.

"What?!" he gasped, stopping before the Knightmare that responded to him, "No, that's absurd!"

"..._You're_ Japanese, aren't you?" Suzaku's eyes widened as the Knightmare once again aimed directly at him.

* * *

Amaya took a gulp of air, as she paused momentarily in the gunfire.

She was surrounded by the dead. Amaya felt a tear fall down her face, hidden by her mask as she stared in the silent, unmoving faces of the Japanese who had only wished for peace.

She allowed a sob to tear through her as she saw a child lying before her, a young boy, no older then 10.

"How could this happen?" she whispered, as more tears dripped off her face, mixing with the blood of the dead. "I'm...I was supposed to prevent this..."

Her fist, clutching the Ken no Kouji tightened. "This wasn't supposed to happen...I promised I wouldn't let any harm come to the Japanese..." she whispered, as her eye suddenly began activating on impulse. "I won't allow it!" she finally cried, as suddenly, her Geass activated.

At once, half the stadium's injured and near dead were engulfed in a faint red light, as Amaya allowed a gasp run through her.

She felt every injury heal, every gunshot repair, every cut be fixed. It was an extraordinary feeling, and yet, Amaya knew what was happening the entire time.

Realizing how many people she was healing, and she could heal more, she pushed her geass further, slowly spreading the power over the entire stadium, a cry emitting from her as she felt more and more energy leaving her, yet knowing she had to save more, she could save more.

As she continued to push the power, she felt her left eye with the Geass twinge, her breath catching in her throat as she felt all of her energy leave her, as she felt more and more Japanese regain consciousnes, more and more brough back from the verge of death, Amaya continued to push in desperation.

It was as she continued to feel her energy slipping away, did she realize what her weakness in her Geass was. It fed on her energy.

It was only when all of her energy was nearly gone, and she felt herself stumble back, back into someone's arms, and hear a desperate plea,

"Stop, Amaya!" did she turn, and come mask to mask with none other then Zero.

* * *

"EUPHIE, STOP!" Lelouch screamed as he ran behind Euphiemia, a few rows behind her as she fired, still with a smile, her clothes drenched in blood, any Japanese person she saw. Lelouch froze at the sight, his hands shaking, as a horrible truth ran through his mind.

'_This thing...My Geass did this...?'_ he paused in thought as he felt someone clutch desperately at his cloak. His eyes widened as she saw an old woman clutching in desperation, her eyes pleading with him as she gasped weakly,

"Please, Zero...Please help us..." Lelouch chocked as she continued, "You must help...You're Japan's saviour..."

Lelouch's lips trembled as he whispered desperately, his eyes wide as he shook,

"Stop it...Don't call me your savior... Because I'm not the Messiah of Japan!" the woman continued to stare at him as her eyes lowered, weakness taking over as she gasped finally,

"Zero..." as she fell to the ground, "You're our only hope..." and with that, her hands released his cloak...

"Stop it..." he whispered, "Don't force me..."

'_How must I atone for this sin...?'_ he whispered, as he watched more bloodshed, more pain, more war...

'_Is this a cross I have to bear too...?' _

He paused as suddenly, bodies around him began to glow a faint red. His eyes widening in realization, he searched for the source, as more and more people around him stirred.

Finally, he saw her. Standing 8 rows ahead of him, and 19 rows to the left, stood Amaya, frozen.

"Amaya!" he whispered, his eyes widening as he glooked around, seeing more and more bodies become under her Geass.

"No..." he whispered in disbelief as he saw the power struggling to grow, as he began sprinting towards her,

'_Don't tell me she's using her Geass on this many people!' _he pleaded with himself, his heart picking up as he realized, '_If she uses it this much, she'll become like Mao...Like me...'_

"Idiot!" he whispered as he leapt over another row, only a row away. He cursed as he saw her waver as she stood, her Geass lightened eye struggling to remain open.

He made it to her just in time, as she fell backwards, and he jumped forward to catch her shoulders, Amaya pausing in her fall, only standing by leaning on him.

"Stop, Amaya!" he pleaded quietly into her ear, as she weakly turned, and Lelouch let out a choke.

Amaya's sword was covered in blood. Her skin was so pale, and she looked so weak...

"I..." Amaya whispered, and that was when she saw the tears come from behind her mask, falling quietly as the red disappeared completely from the wounded, who fell unconscious from the healing Geass,

"I wanted to save them..." Lelouch stared at her quietly as he whispered, finally understanding,

"So that is the Power of the Queen..." Amaya stared at him silently as he whispered, "To protect the people..." Amaya made no response, as Lelouch announced quietly,

"We have to get to safety...Here you're weak, lean on me." Lelouch added, placing an arm around Amaya as he began moving towards the nearest exit, near the stage. Amaya nodded, placing her right arm around his neck as Lelouch began to move slowly towards the exit.

"You've used you're Geass too much..." Lelouch exclaimed lowly, "On this many people, Amaya...It may have-"

"My power may have become permanent...?" she echoed his thoughts, as Lelouch gave a stiff nod under his mask.

"Well..." Amaya paused, before asking quietly, "Did I save people?" Lelouch glanced at her, looking around the stadium before answering,

"Perhaps hundreds...Maybe even thousands..." Amaya paused, not smiling as she whispered,

"Then it's worth it."

At this, both fell into silence. As they neared the exit, Amaya clenched her fist at the silence that took over, even as they entered the exit tunnel.

Amaya paused with Lelouch suddenly, as someone staggered into the tunnell through a side corridor. Lelouch narrowed his eyes in recognition.

"Zero..." the man growled, holding his bleeding side as he continued, "You son of a Bitch...What did you do to Princess Euphemia? Tell me!"

"Andreas Darlton..." Lelouch commented, as Amaya stopped leaning on him, staring at the man as he held a gun aloft. "The closest of Cornelia's advisors..."

The man continued to glare at them, not lowering his gun as they stood in silence.

"General Darlton..." All eyes turned to Amaya as she took a weak step forward. "Please...Just let us pass..."

"Fujiwara..." he whispered, his eyes narrowing as she placed the sword she was clutching, a sword dripping in blood, into the holster. "Please..." she pleaded again as she took another step.

"Enough blood has been shed, General..." The man did not respond for a few moments as they stood in silence. "I want no more shed..." Amaya whispered as an afterthought, clenching her fists weakly, her stance wavering as Lelouch took a step forward, catching her before she fell.

"Fujiwara-sama!" he gasped, "Save you're energy!" Amaya continued to look at the man as Lelouch held her carefully.

"Please..." she whispered again. The man paused as, even to Amaya's shock, he lowered his gun.

"This once." he whispered, his eyes glancing at Amaya. "This once, I will let you go..." he paused before adding, with a warning,

"It will not happen again." Amaya nodded as Lelouch's eyes widened in shock.

"You have my thanks, General." she smiled weakly, as he stood aside. "...Even though you only distantly related, you remind me of Colonel Tohdoh..."

Lelouch's eyes widened again as he glanced at the man, expecting a snap of outrage, instead only met by a sigh of,

"So I've been told." and with that, the man motioned for her to pass.

Nodding, Amaya and Lelouch began to exit the stadium.

* * *

Amaya said nothing, as did Lelouch as they entered the Gawain at the back of the sat just behind Lelouch's seat, as C.C piloted the Knightmare, Lelouch breaking the silence as they took off, wretching his mask off. Amaya did the same, wincing as she felt her Geass twinge again, thankful that there was no one injured around her.

"I'm shocked." C.C stated, glancing at them both as she added, "I never thought you would go as far as this..."

Silence descended again before Lelouch whispered,

"...It wasn't me..." Amaya shook as she thought of how Lelouch must feel...

"What?!" C.C gasped, turning to face them, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the flicker of the Geass in Amaya's left eye.

'_It was an accident...'_ she whispered to herself, as she stared at him sideways, seeing ther Geass symbol burning brightly in his right eye.

"This time, I didn't use the Power...Or I should say, I didn't mean to use my Geass..." Amaya quietly took Lelouch's hand, as he whispered,

"I knew there were risks when we made our contract...You told me how dangerous this power could be..." his fist clenched shut as he stated loudly, angrily,

"None the less...!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on an ancient rune overlooking an everlasting twilight, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian laughed, his hands outstretched as his laugh rebounded around him, filling the entire, empty plain.

"Yes, You're worthy of being called my child now!"

He declared, his violet eyes mirroring his son's own glinting in pride and enjoyment.

* * *

"What...Madness is this...?"

Schneizel whispered as he watched the footage, his eyes wide in shock, his hands trembling as he took in his own sister killing thousands of the Japanese, seemingly with an air of enhoyment.

* * *

Princess Cornelia threw off her cloak as she headed for her Knightmare, ignoring her Knight's call of,

"Princess Cornelia! Wait!" Cornelia payed him no heed as she continued, her face expressionless, apart from her eyes which were aflame.

'_No...I promised myself I would never let this happen to Lady Mai's homeland! And to think that Euphie...I must stop this, I must restore order!' _she thought behind her mask, '_Nothing will stop me.'_

_"_Don't follow me unless you want to come along!" she snapped as she continued to her Knightmare.

* * *

"EUPHIE!" Suzaku screamed as he continued to run through the stadium desperately, searching for his Princess, his Euphie.

Pausing, he clutched his communicator.

"Have you located her yet? Where is she?" he gasped down it, his heart beating so fast, he was sure it would come out of his chest soon.

"I don't know!" Cecile cried down the phone, the Avalon blocking out the son as it floated above them,

"We haven't been able to contact General Darlton ether!"

* * *

Kaguya clutched her palms together more tightly, as she and three other members of the Kyoto House began to exit the Fuji Mine, the base of the Kyoto House, by the large sakuradite exporter elevator, the base of the Kyoto House.

"Something's dreadfully wrong. Euphemia would never do such a thing..." Munakata Tousai expressed with a frown, Osakabe Tatsunori nodding in agreement before declaring with a sigh,

"I wish there were room to negotiate here, but we cannot be connected to Kirihara now!" Kubouin Hidenobu nodding as well as he delcared,

"We have to save ourselves first." Munakata Tousai closed his eyes before nodding, sighing,

"Yes, and the gifts, are they ready?" he asked, turning to Kubouin. Kaguya clenched her jaw as she lowly declared in anger, his fists shaking,

"How pathetic..." all eyes turned on her as she continued, her anger rising in her emerald green eyes, so like her Onee-sama's,

"You're survival is all that counts in all of this?" Hidenbou frowned slightly as he commented,

"Hime-sama, you really shouldn't speak like that." Munakaya nodded as he added, as though explaining to a small child,

"We need to survive for the sake of Japan as well." Kaguya's eyes widened in anger as she turned to them, snapping angrily,

"But then what's the point if we're all that's left?" Osakabe frowned as he snapped back,

"Watch you're tongue, Hime-sama, you're just a girl with family rank!" Kaguya continued to shake, as she thought of her Onee-sama, and snapped right back,

"What purpose is having Kyoto if we don't act now?"

* * *

Suzaku continued to feel his heart pump as he launched the Lancelot from the Avalon, thoughts racing through his mind.

'_I can't believe Euphie would order the slaughter of all those innocent people!_'His jaw set, his eyes narrowing in determination as he thought,

'_I've got to find her. No matter what!'

* * *

_Amaya released a gasp as Knightmares began pouring out of the stadium, seeing clearly from the Gawain.

"They're continuing this massacre beyond the stadium!" she gasped, Lelouch narrowing his eyes as he announced lowly,

"Right...In this case, our only option is to exploit Euphemia to the utmost..." Amaya's eyes widened in realization of Lelouch's next step, her heart stopping and her hands shaking.

"It's the...Least we can do..."

All paused, as suddenly, Knightmare Float Units appeared at Mount Fuji, an announcement and an order aimed at them floating from them.

"Attention Zero, return that unit!" Lelouch's fists clenched on the weapon controls as he continued,

"It's private property of our military-" the man could say no more as the entire platoon was hit by the hadron cannons/ Gefijun Disturber. No one said a thing as Lelouch ordered all communication chanmnels, announcing coldly,

"This is an announcement to all Black Knights! Euphemia has become out enemy!" he did not pause as he continued, hating every word he said, "The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap, designed to lure us in!"

Lelouch felt Amaya's hand on his shoulder, of support, comfort...and glancing at Amaya, he saw a tear run down her face as she gave a single nod. Her agreement. She mouthes silently,

'_To save her.'_

Lelouch slowly turned away from Amaya, not allowing himself to take a calming breath before continuing, straining to keep the shakiness from his voice,

"Special Armoured Combat Batallion, advance on the ceremony grounds and launch an attack!" Amaya's grip remained as he closed his eyes, before continuing,

"Wipe out all Britannian forces, save the Japanese! HURRY!" he allowed himself one shaky moment before he yelled, anger and pain in his voice, tears falling from his eyes as he yelled,

"Find me Euphemia! Find her and kill her!"

* * *

stay tuned for the next chapter...

Necessary Evil

notes on chapter!

WILL EUPHIE LIVE?

WILL SHE DIE?

FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!

TEEHEE!

oh, and i know darlton and tohdoh being related is a new bit of info, and fiction! but, i always thought they look a little alike (the eyebrows people) and are alot alike in loyalty, and in wiki, it says Darlton is part Japanese...so...

yeah...

by the way, check out and comment on the trailer!!!

and if there is going to be an R2 to this, I want 500 reviews by the end of the story, which is around 4 more chapters or so.

sorry this is late again...

too long and strange a story to explain...


	29. Necessary Evil

CHAPTER 29!

Necessary Evil...

here, your questions will be answered...

only one thing to say in my WEEKLY NOTICES!!!

1: Leaf Ninja: O...M...F...G...U BUMPED ME UP FROM 465, TO LIKE, 492!!!! WOW!! LEAF NINJA LEFT REVIEWS FOR EVERY CHAPTER, TO BE SURE THERE WOULD BE AN R2, WHICH THERE WILL BE!!!!!!! U RICK DUDE!!!

ND ON WITH THE STORY!!!

By the way, thinking of doing a few side stories for the Lady of Zero...a chapter or two on Amaya's mother, tohdoh, Kaguya, Nunnally, birthdays and christmas...

wht would nyone think about that?

REVIEW AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!

* * *

Kallen's fists shook as Zero continued, announcing in anger, a darkness surrounding his voice,

"Euphemia has betrayed us here! All units, descend upon the stadium!" Gritting her teeth, Kallen gave a curt nod before launching forward, anger rising her throat as she thought of what had occurred. '_All those people…'_ she whispered to herself, as Zero finally spat,

"Grind the Britannians to dust!"

Her eyes narrowed as she zoomed towards a Britannian Unit, which turned sharply, as she slammed the palm of her mechanic hand onto the head.

"Damn you, Euphemia!" she spat, as she began activating her radiation emitter. "You deceived us!" she cried out in outrage as the frame exploded, the fire a small reflection of the anger Kallen felt.

"Damned Elevens!" one Knightmare spat as it charged for Colonel Tohdoh, who only declared coldly,

"Now I see...You were planning this all along!" he accused as he swung his mechanic sword through the Knightmare, creating another explosion as they continued their pursuit towards the stadium, Kallen narrowing her eyes as they past multiple Japanese, all cheering for them, calling,

"Thank God, the Black Knights!"

"At last!"

"Crush the Britannians!"

* * *

"Euphie!" Suzaku cried desperately as he searched for her from the skies, still seeing no sign of his Princess.

"Euphie, where are you?!" he cried again, his hands shaking as he passed over a squad of Knightmares, who immediately began shooting at him. Suzaku drew up his energy shield as he hissed, his heart picking up, as he screamed,

"Get away from me! _I don't have time to waste on you!_"

* * *

Amaya gritted a teeth as she hurried from the Gawain, her Roiyaru having arrived with the others. Lelouch stayed in the Gawain, both knowing what to do.

Stick together.

Find Euphemia.

And then...

Amaya closed her eyes momentarily as she ignored the cries from her subordinates, wincing as her right eye twinged again, as Jinx appeared beside her.

"I felt it." he whispered as he followed her to her Knightmare. "You're Geass." she nodded as it twinged again, as Jinx added,

"I shall be beside you." as he moved towards his own personalized dark grey Knightmare, also nicknamed 'Jinx', which was build on the grounds of a Burai, with an energy shield available. She paused as he looked into her eyes, as her left eye twinged again.

"Be careful." he commented with a careful sigh as she turned to enter the Roiyaru, ignoring the last cry from an engineer,

"Fujiwara-sama, you're pilot suit-" as the hatch closed, leaving Amaya free to remove her mask, finally, her emerald green eyes tired from her lack of energy, due to the geass, her left eye, every few moments twinging.

"Roiyaru, Deploying!" she spat down the intercom as she charged into battle, zooming on the ground for a few moments before taking off into the air, following Lelouch...

To find Euphie...

* * *

Kallen's eyes narrowed again as she saw a Britannian frame aiming at the Japanese, charging forward as she cried,

"STOP IT!" as she knocked the weapon from the frame, the frame falling back a few paces, as Kallen paused before it. The frame paused, before gasping, in a familiar tone,

"Are you Japanese?" Kallen's eyes widened as she recognized the innocent, yet now eery tone...

"You dare raise a hand against Euphemia Li Britannia!?" Kallen's grip tightened as she felt a slow smile appear on her face, as she thought with a dark gladness,

'_I will finish her off...The one who began a massacure of my people...'_

"So there you are..." she hissed lowly, her eyes narrowing as she took in the frame, a basic Britannian model, a place no one would look for the Princess, "You ridiculous royal puppet!" there was a moment of pause, as suddenly Euphemia gasped, in almost surprise,

"Oh! You were on that Island, weren't you?" she asked it in such a slight cheery tone, that Kallen felt her fists shake as she spat,

"Yeah, now suffer the hand of venegece at-" she spat as she raised the radiation emitter mechanic hand, only pausing by the sudden,

"Wait." Glancing upwards, Kallen released a gasp at the sight of the Gawain above her, and the Roiyaru behind Euphemia's frame.

* * *

"I'll deal with her..." Lelouch declared lowly, as the fingers of the Gawainn suddenly shot forth, attached to a strong wire, which positioned itself around Euphemia's frame, as she cried,

"You defiant Japanese!"

Before the Gawain's arms moved upwards toward it's head, the wires easily cutting through the Knightmare, sending it falling to pieces to the ground as they were retracted back to the Gawain's hand.

Lelouch did not move as Kallen instantly appeared back on intercom, her voice asking lowly,

"Now what Zero? Do we take her prisoner?" Lelouch paused, unable momentarily to answer before Amaya answered for him.

"There is no point in that..." her voice sounded distant, as though she hated the words she was saying. Lelouch closed his eyes, as he whispered to himself,

'_Amaya...I'm so sorry...'_

As Euphermia emerged from the unscratched hatch, her dress torn and covered in blood, her eyes still ringed with the disgusting red as she gasped,

"I have to kill them all! These Japanese people!" she gasped as she searched around her desperately for a weapon, and looking around for any Japanese. "They have to die!" she cried as she found a weapon in the wrekage, picking up a gun as Lelouch watched on emotionlessly, as she aimed at the Gawin fruitilley, the armour too strong for mere bullets.

Not taking his eyes off Amaya, nor showing any expression, he slowly replaced the mask, as he heard the whisper from Amaya, on the private communication,

"Now...?" Lelouch gave a stiff nod as he whispered back,

"Yes...Now..." before he began to exit the Knightmare, as Amaya exited her own.

As he was lifted down by the footstep wire, he saw Euphemia gasp in surprise as her gun stopped shooting, as she cried,

"It's jammed up!" as she began searching desperately, muttering, "I have to...Hurry..." Lelouch refused to change his expression as she beamed at finding a cartridge of bullets, fumbling as she attempted to place it in her gun, frowning as she mumbled,

"I think it goes...In here..." she beamed as she managed to click it into place in the weapon, as Amaya dismounted from the Roiyaru, the Jinx just behind it, having driven under the float units, still waiting for a Float unit of his own.

Lelouch took long steps forward, covering the silence between them, as Euphemia glanced between the three of them, sighing in relief,

"Oh, I thought you two were some of them..." she sighed as an explanation, glancing as Amaya paused a few steps behind Euphemia, Lelouch continuing forward, frowning in confusion as she continued, as though their previous conversation had never occurred,

"So, I was thinking we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, all three of us...!" Euphemia paused as she furrowed her brow in thought, before gazing back at Lelouch sadly as she declared slowly,

"Oh wait...Japan?"

"Yes..." Lelouch whispered as he walked past her, Amaya stating softly,

"That would have been nice..." Lelouch paused beside Amaya as he finished softly,

"All three of us...Together again..." as he said this, he pulled his gun from his cloak, aiming directly at Euphemia's heart, as a single shot rang throughout the area, his aim true.

'_Farewell Euphie...' _Lelouch whispered to himself, his fist clenching on the gun as he whispered, '_You were one of the first people I held dear...'_

* * *

Suzaku glanced around the area in panic, pausing as he spotted a familiar pink head, his eyes widening as he zoomed in on the figure.

He choked out a smile as he whispered hoarsely, at seeing his Princess, safe and alive,

"Euphie..." and for a moment, he felt bliss come over him.

And then he heard the gunshot.

Suzaku's eyes widened as she fell back, her back arching gracefully as the gun fell to the ground, her eyes still wide, staring at the sky...as she fell to the street without a sound...and holding the steaming gun, stood Zero, with his Lady beside him.

Suzaku's mouth opened in horror, his muscles tensing as he released a scream of rage, as he charged forward, pushing past all speeds as he zoomed towards them, the Gawain suddenly becoming alive as it aimed it's Hadron cannon at him, as he barely dodged the deadly red light. Hissing in anger,

"I'm no match for that Hadron cannon!" as he continued to dodge the attacks, coming closer and closer to Euphie, as the Guren suddenly appeared before him, as he dodged an onslaught of bullets from a gray Burai, whose arm he quickly ripped off, before he picked up Euphemia, holding her frail body in the mechanical hand like she was a limp puppet.

"Suzaku-" he heard Kallen call, but he paid her no heed.

"GET-OUT-OF-MY-WAY!" he screamed as he punched the Guren in the side, crushing his hand, yet also sending the Guren feet away as he made his escape to the Avalon, circling overhead.

* * *

Amaya shook as the shot rang out, as she saw Euphie, her cousin, her friend, fall to the street, shock and confusion written across her delicate and inncoent features, her soft pink hair fanning out behind her as she fell.

'_Euphie...'_ she whispered to herself, as she felt another twinge in her left eye. '_I wish I could have protected you...'_

As she said this, she released a gasp, her Geass initiating instantaneously, as she clutched at the sudden feeling in her chest, her eye wide in pain, as she felt connected to...

Euphemia...

Releasing a low cry, Lelouch turned to her, releasing a gasp of his own as he hurried over, as they both heard the scream of pain fron Suzaku overhead.

Amaya shook, as she saw the fight Suzaku gave to reach Euphie, as she clutched at her eye, snapping it closed, Euphemia's dull red glow dimming as Lelouch pulled her back suddenly, as the Lancelot landed before Euphie.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as Suzaku flew away, with Euphemia, as Amaya's now permanent Geass imprinted left eye shined in her mask, tears falling down her cheeks despite Lelouch gripping her shoulders,

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Cecile and Lloyd ran through the Avalon to the entrance elevator, where Suzaku had landed with Princess Euphemia. Reaching the elevator to the entrance, they paused as it suddenly opened, Lloyd's eyes widening while Cecile emitting a cry, covering her mouth at the sight.

"Please..." Suzaku croaked, his eyes shaking and wide as he held the Princess in his arms, her blood covering both him and the elevator, as her head rolled into his shoulders,

"You have to save Euphie!" he pleaded, as he took a step forward, shaking as he cried,

"DO SOMETHING! YOU MUSN'T LET HER DIE!"

* * *

Cornelia knitted her eyebrows in frustration, sitting in her Knightmare, which was being flown back to Towkyo.

"You still haven't made contact with Darlton?" she snapped, her subordinate pausing before blurting,

"No, Your Highness, there was a report he'd been injured, but nothing beyond that!" Cornelia clenched her jaw, pausing as Baerley suddenly appeared on her screen, urgency in his tone as he reported,

"Viceroy, emergency message from the Avalon!" Cornelia's eyes widened slightly as she repeated,

"From the Avalon?" Guilford paused before reporting, his eyes wide behind his glasses,

"Yes...The Special Zone at Fuji has fallen to the Black Knights." Cornelia's eyes widened as her jaw opened slightly, as she gazed at the screen.

"...What was that?" Guilford was frozen for a moment, averting his eyes as he added quietly,

"Also...Princess Euphemia..."

* * *

Lelouch and Amaya walked silently under the stadium, preparing to meet with the rest of the Kyoto Houses and Black Knights. Jinx and C.C followed, all silent, as Lelouch uttered the unasked question,

"...What will the effect be on Euphemia...I shot her in the heart..." Amaya remained silent, her fists clenching as she whispered, honestly and quietly,

"I...I don't know...You hit her directly, I saw that...No one could survive..." she drew off as Lelouch added lowly,

"But the healing Geass..."

"Would not have healed her fully." all paused and glanced at C.C, as she added, "Jinx warned you, if a person is on the brink of death, you may never fully heal them..." Amaya nodded, touching her left eye which glowed in the dark.

"What..." she whispered, glancing at Lelouch, "What will I do...about this?" Jinx sighed as he took a step forward, taking something out of his pocket.

"I borrowed this from Rakshata." he explained, handing her a small eye contact. Amaya's uncovered eye widened as she took it, glancing at Jinx as she gasped,

"How did you-" Jinx simply sighed as he answered,

"I felt it." Lelouch furrowed his brow as he murmurred,

"Yes, C.C felt it when mine became permanent." C.C nodded as she answered with a sigh,

"It is due to our contract." Amaya continued to stare at the contact as she continued,

"But how did you know I would need a contact? And how did Rakshata have one?" Jinx shrugged as he answered,

"Rakshata had these for bespectacled pilots, whom she felt would have increased performances with perfect vision." he paused before adding,

"Of course, Rakshata had experimented with them, including one which changes eye colour on contact, copying the DNA in your eye." he explained as Amaya fitted it in, covering her Geass symbol to it's normal emerald green. Amaya gave a blink as she murmured,

"Interesting..." she paused as Lelouch touched her shoulder, as they paused outside the entrance to below, where they would have their meeting.

"Amaya..." he whispered, behind his mask, "I'm...I'm sorry..." Amaya did not reply as he continued,

"If not for my Geass...If not for me..." Lelouch felt his throat close up as he continued hoarsly,

"Then all the Japanese...and Euphie..."

"Lelouch..." Lelouch looked down at her as she stared up at him, her eyes staring deep into his as she whispered,

"This was nothing more or less then a tragedy..." her voice trembled as she continued, "A horrible, terrible tragedy..."

"Zero!" Amaya and Lelouch blinked as Amaya moved to look down the staircase, giving a sigh as she saw Kallen enter with Ohgi and Kirihara.

"They're here." she confirmed, turning back to Lelouch, as he remained silent.

"We will talk about this later." she assured, touching his mask as she heard Kallen call for Zero again,

"Zero! You said you were here, right?" Lelouch did not respond, as Amaya glanced at C.C and Jinx, silently telling them to go distract ehr for a moment. Jinx gave a roll of his eyes as C.C released a sigh, before beginning down the stairs.

"I love you." Amaya whispered, touching the side of his mask as Lelouch stared away from her, feeling almost...unworthy...Amaya held her hand there a few moments before looking away, as Lelouch silently moved past her, towards the meeting, Amaya following steps behind.

* * *

"Amaya!" Amaya felt a wane smile appear on her face as she saw Kaguya beaming at her from the ground.

"Imouto..." she smiled as she quickened her pace towards Kaguya, who beamed even more as Amaya exclaimed softly,

"I thought I was your Onee-san?" she exclaimed with a teasing tone as Kaguya nodded, as Amaya reached before her, envoloping her in a toght hug as Kaguya corrected,

"Yes, Onee-san..." Amaya released her, cupping her cheek, as her eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Are you hurt?" she began, looking her over, "You all arrived safely?" she added, glancing upwards. Kaguya nodded as she answered,

"We arrived unharmed...Onee-san..." her eyes met hers as she whispered, "Euphemia..." Amaya closed her eyes as she felt her stomach clench.

"Yes." she whispered in return, not releasing Kaguya's shoulders. "Zero and I...We took care of Euphie..." she whispered so she could hear. Kaguya's eyes widened as she stared at her cousin in concern, ether ignoring or accepting that she had used Euphemia's nick name, as she suddenly began hugging her again as she whispered back,

"I'm so happy you're not hurt, Onee-san..." Amaya nodded, giving another forced smile as she turned back to Zero, who stood in silence, as the members of the Kyoto house murmurred conversations.

"Zero," she called, taking a step forward with Kaguya, "This is my Imouto, Sumeragi Kaguya Hime-sama." Lelouch gave a nod from where he was standing as Kaguya exclaimed,

"How great to finally meet you, Lord Zero!" Amaya gave her another quick squeeze on the shoulders before returning to her side beside Zero and Jinx.

"Zero," Kirihara began, interrupting what would have been a memorable confession of love from Kaguya, "Are you prepared to walk beside us in what is to come?" Lelouch answered immiediatly, with no alternative,

"The opposite." Amaya stood beside him, showing no emotions, as he continued, "The Seven Houses of Kyoto will be under my control! I won't hear any objections!" Lelouch added as the members eyes widened in shock and surprise at his statement, as he continued,

"All other paths of survival for you..." he took a breath as he concluded,

"Have now vanished."

* * *

Suzaku shook as he sat nexrt to Euphemia's bedside, as she lay encased in an incubator like system, with an oxygen mask covering the lower half of her face. Suzaku clenched his eyes as he clenched his fingers around his Knight Badge, showing others he was her protector...

And he failed...He clenched his eyes tighter as he felt tears threaten to appear, pausing as he heard a weak,

"Suzaku..." Suzaku's head snapped up, his eyes meeting with her weakly opened ones.

"Euphie...!" he whispered as Cecile opened the icnubator and removed the mask, grabbing Lloyd by the arm as they left the room quietly, leaving them alone.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, Suzaku's eyes averting as he whispered,

"Euphie...I have to know..." he paused, shaking as he asked, "Why did you issue that order at the stadium?" Euphemia's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion as she repeated fraily,

"Order...?" her eyes searched his as she added in confusion, "What are you talking about...?" Suzaku stared at her in shock as she took a wavering breath, her eyes widening as she whispered,

"Never mind that...Suzaku..." her eyes searched his as she whispered, "You're Japanese, aren't you?" Suzaku gave a slight nod, as Euphiemia clenched her eyes shut, as she whispered, almost panicked,

"I mustn't...I...I can't even think such a thing!" she breathed, as though horrified by her own thoughts. "No...Please...!" Suzaku stared in shock, his hands shaking as she croaked,

"Suzaku..." Suzaku leaned forward, whispering hoarsly,

"Yes, Euphie..." Euphemia met his eyes as she asked pleadingly,

"The ceremony...Did it go alright?" Suzaku froze in shock, his eyes widening as she continued, completely obvious to what had occured,

"Is Japan okay...?"

"Euphie..." he whispered, his eyes wide,

"...Don't you remember?"

* * *

Lelouch clenched his jaw slightly as he walked coolly and tall to the front of the stadiun stage, the remaining Japanese from the ceremony standing in rags, exhaustion apparent on their faces, their clothes now worn, torn and some bloody.

Lelouch did not react to the clapping and cheering their approval at seeing Zero, the leader of their rebellion, as he paused before them, Amaya falling back beside Kaguya a few feet behind, on the wreaked stage, the screen above them cracked and brokebn, holes in the walls, and the Britannian flag crossed out in red paint.

"People of Japan, and all who are oppressed by the Empire of Britannia!" he announced, throwing hisleft arm oyut, as he began his speech which would be broadcast throughout Area 11, and thanks to Diethard, leaked onto the web. His eyes burned as he began darkly, pained, as he drew his arm back,

"Long have I waited, all through the struggles of Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses!" Lelouch clenched his fists as he continued darkly,

"...But that hope was betrayed. By an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide!"

* * *

Euphemia stared at Suzaku pleadingly, her arms limp as she whispered desperately,

"How about...everyone that was there?" she whispered, confused by Suzaku's striken look, of pure shock as she asked feebly,

"Are the Japanese...Happy?"

* * *

_"We'll never forgive you, Euphemia!"_

_"She's a murderer!"_

_"She's a filthy witch!"_

_"Liar!"_

Amaya shook slightly as she heard the rage in the stadium, the understandable anger, hatement and resentment all hung on Euphemia. Behind her mask, Amaya's eyes shook, her face emotionless, as her hands clenched by her sides, staring at Lelouch as she thought,

'_My god...Lelouch...You don't have to do this...She's Euphie...She would never have wanted you to go through this pain...'_ Lelouch, however, continued in his speech, speaking loudly, with authority, as though Euphemia was nothing to him, as though he thought of her in the same way...

And then, Amaya knew he was doing one of the most couragous things he had done in the entire Rebellion, as Zero. He had, even for a moment, forsaken his own feelings, himself, to be the person Japan, the World needed.

'_Lelouch...You never deserved this...'_ she whispered to herself as Lelouch...'_No,'_ Amaya corrected herself, '_Zero...'_ continued,

"Euphemia is a symbol of Britannia's hypocrosy!" he stated loudly, throqwing his arm out before him again as he continued, "A murderer, cloaked in the flag of a nation!" he deemed her, clenching his fist to his chest, his mask staring at every face in the crowd.

* * *

"How was...The ceremony?" Euphemia continued weakly, having only recieved a shocked stare to her previous one.

"Did you think I did...Okay...?"

* * *

_"I hope that bitch burns in hell!"_

_"That Britannian murderess!"_

_"Death to them all!"

* * *

_"Euphie..." Suzaku whispered, Euphemia staring at him, searching desperately for answers. "The Special Zone is..."

Euphemia stared at him pleadingly, thinking,

_'What happened...? Please, let it have gone well...'_ but by the look of Suzaku's face, she felt fear crawl through her. She paused however, as he suddenly beamed through his tears, stating happily, yet sadly at tyhe same time,

"A great success!" He paused, still beaming before he added, "The Japanese were given back their home! And _you_ did it." Euphemia felt relief swell through her, as she felt her energy seeping out of her, yet, feeling her chest feel better. Closing her eyes, she whispered in relief,

"Oh thank God..."

* * *

Lelouch took a moment of pause before he began again,

"I hereby declare, our independence from Britannia!" he paused, before adding as a word of caution, "But don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation." his jaw clenched as he announced loudly, meaningfully,

"We will not turn back the hands of time!" he glanced momentarily at Amaya, as he continued, "The new Japan we will go on to build, shall be one that will embrace the beliefs, traditons and memories of the past, and broad enough to accept all people's histories and ideologies, where the strong shall not reign over the weak!" he paused, his hands sweeping out as he declared for all to hear,

"And it shall be called, the United States of Japan!" as he said this, his cloak fanned out behind him, as the crowd cheered at his words, at his ideas of the future, build on equality and peace.

'_They will never know...'_ he whispered, '_That this world will be based on sacrifice and blood...'

* * *

_Euphemia crinkled her brow slightly as she whispered,

"How stange...I..." she paused a moment before concluding, "Can't see you're face anymore..."

Weakly, she reahced out a hand through the darkness, searching for her love, her knight, and let out a breath as she felt his strong, warm hands catch her weak, pale one, holding tightly as she whispered, pleadingly,

"Keep going...To school...I had to stop..." she paused, as she felt another twinge at her chest, as she remembered her life before she came to Area 11, before she became Sub Viceroy, as she continued, "Before...I had the chance to finish..."she paused as Suzaku clenched at her hands tighter, as he chocked out, tears falling onto hetr hand,

"Euphie, you cans still go yourself!" he paused before beginning frantically, pleadingly, "I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together? The Student Council there is so much fun..." he let out a sob as he pleaded with her,

"Euphie..." Euphemia felt a weak smile come on her face as she felt more energy sweep away, another twinge in her chest as she whispered,

"You have to do it..." she gave his hand a small squeeze of support as she whispered, "For me...Kay?" Suzaku never answered as she felt him clutch her hand tighter, begging her,

"Please, Euphie, no, don't go!" Euphemia felt her hand grow weaker as she murmurred, her eyes falling, as tears squeezed out of her eyes,

"Oh...Suzaku..."

Her eyes began to fall as she remembered walking through life, dancing through the luxurious palace with her adoring sister, Cornelia...

The Third Princess of Britannia, was her title. But in truth, she realized, she been a marionette...A beautiful puppet of the Empire...

And then she met Suzaku, her true love, her clumsy, brave, couragous love...

And found Lelouch, her beloved brother, and Nunnally, her beautiful sister, and Amaya, her cherished friend, when she believed them dead...

_"I...don't regret coming to Area 11...to Japan...even if...'_ she smiled to herself as he eyes closed ocmpletly, Suzaku, her Suzaku, still clutching her hand as she whispered her last words,

"I'm so happy...That...We..."

And then she felt the black abyss embrace her, as she heard the beep of the flatliner, and the scream of her Suzaku.

* * *

_"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"_

The crowd yelled as Lelouch stood before them, despising the hope in their voices, directed at him, a murderer...

_"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"_

They continued to chant, echoing through the stadium, and all of Area 11, throughout the world, of the man who became a terrorist, and the terrorist who founded a nation...

_"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"_

Lelouch closed his eyes as he did so, as he stood before them, his fists clenching as he whispered to himself,

'_If only you knew...'

* * *

_Cornelia, still in her frame, buckled as Guilford reported the news of her beloved sister, her Euphie, and the fate she would endure...

Conrnelia's head fell between her knees as she released two words with her tears of anger, pain and sadness...

"_Dear God..._"

* * *

Lelouch walked silently down the corridor, as he still heard the various news being announced over the loud speakers. Amaya, was saying her farewells to Sumeragi Kaguya, before she and the rest of the House of Kyoto departed to the Chinese Federation for protection, for the moment remaining in Fuji.

Lelouch paused as he entered the room that he had made his room for the time being, C.C and Jinx already there as he entered. All said nothing as he entered the room, as C.C finally asked with a sigh, as she closed the blinds,

"You plan to assault the Towkyo Settlement?" Lelouch gave a curt nod as he lifted his mask off, his geass symbol showing through permantly now, as he answered dully,

"Yes. This is the best chance we'll get." Lelouch paused as he did this, as he looked at the ground rather at her, remembering his Geass was active now. C.C and Jinx raised their eyebrows as C.C reminded him,

"Don't worry about it. Your Geass has no affect on me. You know that, don't you?" Jinx nodded as he added with a sigh,

"As with me, your Geass will not work." Lelouch gave a nod, as he removed the black material around his mouth, sighing,

"I see...With my Geass out of control now...I can never see anyone..." he paused as his phone rang, as he quickly answered, seeing it was Nunnally.

"Yes, Nunnally?" he asked in concern, however she only responded brightly,

"Hi Lelouch, I was wondering...um..." Nunnally paused as she finally asked, "Do you suppose I could talk to Euphie again?"

Lelouch felt as though cold water had been thrown on him, as Nunnally waited patiently on the line. His hand shook as she continued brightly, almost nervously,

"I was thinking the four of us could go to the School Festival together...You see, Milly said they were organizing another one, since everything got all messed up the other day." Lelouch stood still as she continued, "So I was hoping that we could go to the new one together too...Oh..." Nunnally paused as she began apologizing,

"I'm sorry...I know you don't want us meeting ever again...But I thought maybe," she exclaimed, hopeful again, "If there was some way, you and I could see her, just one last time-" Lelouch interrupted suddenly, his hand shaking as he croaked,

"Nunnally...Haven't you heard the news...?" Nunnally paused as she exclaimed,

"Oh, well, the radio cut off mid-broadcast earlier...Why, do you ask?" she asked, her tone slightly afraid as she continued, "Did something happen?" Lelouch kept his face completly emotional as he answered, as though this was a normal conversation,

"Of course not, everything is just fine, sorry...I'll be home by tomorrow. We'll discuss it when I'm back...Right." and with that, he hung up the phone, as C.C immediately jumped back into the situation at hand.

"Alright, so you can't control your Geass, are there any other changes you've noticed?" Lelouch shook his head as he sat on the couch, answering,

"No." he paused as the door opened, emitting Amaya, who sighed as she removed her mask, as silence descended upon the room.

"Jinx, C.C..." she began quietly, "Could you leave us a moment?" they both gave a curt nod, as Jinx shrugged,

"Alright then...We'll be in the room next door." C.C nodded as Jinx moved towards the door, smiling at her as he indicated for her to follow.

The door hissed silently behind them, as silence filled the room again.

* * *

Amaya stood silently, as Lelouch kept his gaze averted from her, looking at the ground, his hands clasped together, as the room filled with silence.

"...Look at me..." she whispered, her emerald eyes pleading with him to look at her. Slowly, he shook his head, uttering lowly,

"I can never look at you again...My Geass..."

"Don't give me that excuse!" Amaya snapped, as she moved toward him, her fists clenched as she stood before him. "Look at me, Lelouch!" slowly, Lelouch looked up at her, and Amaya looked deeply into one eye that remained the deep violet of his childhood, the other the bright pinkish purple, reddish glow of the Geass.

"...Euphie tried to resist the Geass...And my orders...I thought at first, my Geass had weakened...However..." he declared dully, his eyes lowering again as he continued, "I suppose the order was so...Disgusting to her nature...So...Repulsive..." Amaya nodded as she whispered,

"At the very least...We ended her misery...It...It was a necessary evil..." Lelouch gave a slight nod as he croaked out weakly,

"I guess...That was something..." as he clenched his fists tighter. Silently Amaya bent down before him, as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"Look at me." she pleaded again, as he shook his head again. "If this is about the Geass-"

"This isn't about the Geass!" Lelouch snapped as he continued to stare at the ground. "I..." he whispered as Amaya stared at him in shock. "I am...Un-worthy of your gaze..."

Amaya's eyes widened in shock as she whispered, "...What?" Lelouch shook his head as he exclaimed loudly,

"You're Fujiwara Amaya! Protector of the Japanese! I...Because of me...Thousands of the Japanese are dead!" Amaya clenched her jaw as he whispered,

"So...I can't.."

"You don't love me anymore?" Lelouch froze as she continued, whispering lowly, "Is that why?"

"No!" Lelouch cried as he stood, still looking away, as he exclaimed, "The opposite! I don't deserve your love, Amaya, I am a murderer!"

"As am I!" Amaya excalimed, clutching at her chest as she cried, "Today, I killed Britannian soldiers! I have killed them in the past too! Do I not deserve your love?" Lelouch shook his head as he snapped,

"...Yes...I mean..." Lelouuch momentarily clutched at his head as he snapped, "God damn it!" Amaya took this chance to grab his shoulder, spinning him sharply, gazing into his eyes as she pleaded with him,

"Lelouch, it wasn't your fault! It was your Geass-"

"That's right, MY Geass!" he interrupted, as he continued, "Therefore, my fault!" Amaya clutched at his shoulders desperately as she began again,

"Listen to me, Lelouch! It wasn't your fault! I love you!" lelouch didn't reply as she saw tears appear in his eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you the day you fought the Lancelot, when the remaining JLF forces were arriving?" Lelouch slowly nodded as she repeated,

"I will fight by your side, and stand by you, until I die." she stared into his eyes as she declared softly, "I love you, Lelouch..."

Tear drops fell silently down Lelouch's face as Amaya slowly hugged Lelouch around the chest, her head sideways on his chest as he lifted a hand onto her head, declaring softly,

"I don't deserve you, Amaya..." Amaya said nothing before she whispered softly,

"Well, you're stuck with me." There was silence for awhile, as Lelouch embraced her, placing his head on her own as he whispered, tears streaming down his face,

"I love you..."

* * *

Cornelia stared into the flames of Euphemia's fireplace, her hands shaking as she whispered to herself,

'_A coma...Eu__phie...My Euphie...' _as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. The blunt of the damage was due to the blood lose, she was told. The bullet had also scraped a nerve, and narrowly missed her heart, which she was then told, was healing quickly.

'_But does that matter?'_ Cornelia asked herself, as she thought again, '_In a coma...Does it matter?' _as she recalled her conversation with her doctor.

"_She'll wake up, right?" she demanded, her eyes wide, as they looked at the doctor on the screen, who averted her gaze. "People always awaken from comas!" The doctor slowly looked back at the screen as he softly stated,_

_"...It is possible, Your Highness...However...From what I can tell..." Cornelia knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it._

_She probably won't..._

"My little Euphie..." she whispered, tears falling down her face as she realized how alone she was...Euphemia was the only one of her siblings who was her full blooded sibling...Her sister...Whom she always fought to protect...

She recalled many times, protecting her when she got in trouble. From their mother, occasionally their father, mostly Lady Mai and Empress Marianne...

"First Amaya..." she whispered horsely, "Now Euphie..."

She paused as she remembered what Guilford had tried to tell her as she shut herself in the rooms,

_"Your Highness, the Black Knights are absorbing all Rebellion factors around Area 11, and heading straight for The Towkyo settlement!" _

"I will avenge you, Euphie..." she whispered as she stood, her fists clenching as she stood tall, wiping emotions from her face.

"I will destroy the Black Knights..."

* * *

"Nina, they want us upstairs in school!" Milly called as she reached the tech lab, where Nina had been for the last hour. "The insurgents are headed toward Towkyo!" she exclaimed, pausing as she saw Nina continuing on her work on the Ganymeade Knightmare.

Nina glanced up at her, her face cold, yet angry as she statd coldly,

"Right, and Zero is coming, isn't he?" Nina turned back to her work, ignoring Milly as she whispered o herself,

'_Princess Euphemia, it will be I who will avenge you, I swear on it!'_

* * *

Suzaku sat silently beside Euphemia's bed, the incubator active again as he clenched his fists on his lap, his eyes clenched shut as Euphemia remained motionless, as he whispered angrily to himself,

"Euphie, I just don't understand...Why did you give that order?"

"Shall I tell you?" Suzaku's eyes widened as he whipped around in his seat, his mouth opening as he saw who it was.

It was a child, no older then 14 or 13, he had blonde hair that fell to the floor in waves, wearing a grand suit fit for royalty, his crimson, pink eyes staring at him with intrigue.

"A child...?" he gasped, as they gazed at each other, "...How did you get on board?"

The child never answered his question, instead stating, with an aura that seemed beyond his age,

"How do you do, Suzaku Kururugi?" Suzaku stared at him in shock as he introduced himself,

"You may call me, V.V." Suzaku's eyes widened in confusion as he gazed at this strange child as he repeated,

"V.V...?"

* * *

Guilford clenched his fists as his subordinates, the leading Generals and Commanders of Area 11 spoke in panic.

"They've broken through the Atsuki Line as well!" one gasped in shock, as another began nervously,

"Maybe the Homeland can help us?" the man beside his silently shook his head as he explained,

"No, they'll never make it in time!"

"Maybe we should evacuate this area, right now!" However, Guilford's head snapped to the door as he heard a familiar voice announce strongly,

"Don't panic!" all heads turned to the door, where Princess Cornelia stood, strong, emotionless, as though nothing had just occurred.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford gasped as she continued, a hand on her hip,

"I've put the Glaston Knights on stand by, place all our forces on the outskirts of Towkyo, we can end this!" she announced, her eyes burning as she concluded,

"We just have to take down Zero!"

* * *

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours!" Lelouch declared as he stood from his throne like seat in the Britanian stadium, swinging his cloak over one shoulder as he began towards the exit, Amaya, C.C and Jinx following him from where they sat as he continued,

"You all have your orders, now be ready." He continued toward the exit as he added, "Diethard, have Tohdoh handle the front lines. I am leaving you in charge here." Diethard gave a swift nod as he answered,

"Yes, very well, Zero."

All paused as the door opened as they approached it, revealing...

"You're Sumeragi-" Lelouch began with a blink as she beamed up at him.

"I made it in time! That was _so _mean, the way you headed off to battle without me!" Lelouch stared at her in shock as she continued, uninterrupted, "I've been a hug fan of yours, ever since your big debut! I was hoping that i'd finally get to talk to you..."

She drawled off as her eyes widened as she looked him up and down, Amaya still frozen behind him as she gasped, reaching a hand to the top of his head, on her tippy toes,

"Wow! You're really tall, aren't you? Don't worry though, I'll catch up with you pretty soon." she added with a beam as she returned her hand, as Amaya finally found her voice.

"Imouto!" Amaya gasped from behind him, "I just saw you off at Fuji!" Kaguya nodded, sighing, placing her hands on her hips as she gave a shrug,

"I know, Onee-san...But I changed my mind, and followed after you!" she beamed, leaning forward her eyes sparkling as she announced with a small smile,

"So I could watch my future husband fight!" Lelouch's jaw dropped as silence fell upon the room.

"...You are kidding?" he finally managed to slowly exclaim, as Amaya behing him exclaimed,

"Imouto!" Kaguya ignored her as she shrugged, cheekily beginning,

"Well, once you win this battle you'll need a wife, won't you?" she stared up at him again as she continued, energetically, "I mean, I know your identity is a big secret and all, but you'll need somebody as your public face, right?"

Lelouch felt a smile of amusement spread across his face as he replied,

"Really? You believe we are going to win this battle?" Kaguya gave an enthusiastic nod as she replied,

"Of course! I am the Goddess of Victory, after all!" Lelouch gave a nod in agreement as he deduced,

"I'd be lucky to have you then! Unfortunately," he began, glancing at Amaya as he sighed, "I've a contract with some Devils which cannot be broken." He saw Amaya and C.C smile softly as Jinx suddenly clutched at C.C's arm possessively, as Kaguya cocked her head in confusion.

"Huh?" she furrowed her brows in confusion as he gave a nod of acknowledgment to Kaguya, before exiting the room, followed by Jinx and C.C.

* * *

Amaya stayed behind, as Lelouch paused, remarking casually,

"I can definitely see the family resemblance..." as the door closed. Amaya glared after it for while, staring at Kaguya with hands on her hips. Kaguya smiled weakly, the smile she smiled when she knew she was in trouble.

"...You stay here." she finally managed to begin, as Kaguya nodded. "You do not leave this room." she gave another nod as she turned to Diethard, beginning,

"You, are in charge of Sumeragi Hime-sama." Diethard gave a nod as he answered promptly,

"Yes, Fujiwara-sama."

"If one hair on her head is harmed, I'll have your head." she warned, touching the Ken no Kouji, not even glancing at him as he turned pale, as she turned to Kaguya, giving a sigh as she gave her a hug, announcing,

"Stay safe, Imouto..." Kaguya gave a nod as she smiled,

"You too, Onee-san." Amaya nodded, gining her one last nod before leaving to follow Lelouch.

* * *

"Hurry!" General Bartley commanded loudly, turning to all in the lab, where they were conducting a special experiment for Prince Schneizel. "We have to get this experimental subject back to the homeland!" he cried as they all rushed by him, carrying files, and equiptment, anything that they could save.

Barltey whipped around as he heard a cry come from the subjects holdings, where he lay, suspended in an orange liquid that kept him in a state of unconsciousness.

"Sir, the pressure! Sir, the pressure is rising!" one of his subordinates, who was one of the ones removing the subject cried as the glass surrounding the subject began to break.

Yells echoed around the room as the enormous tank broke, the liquid spilling onto the floor like a tital wave, the subject falling the the ground, the various wires connecting him to the machines that kept him alive following as he slowly began to stand, as Bartley cried lowly,

"Why now of all times?"

The subject's dark turquoise hair falling over half of his face, the subject slowly rising as he took in his now half cyborg body, his eyes slowly meeting Bartley's as Jeremiah Gottwald declared coldly,

"Good morning to you, it was..."

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he flew the Gawain above his assembled army of the Black Knights, joined from all of Area 11.

"Hear me, Britannia! This, is Zero!" he called from his Knightmare, his voice rebounding across the area, towards the Towkyo settlement, which stood silent in the night, being picked up by the Britannian military lines, as Lelouch removed his mask, safe in his Knightmare.

"A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power!" he paused before continuing strongly, "We will wait until midnight, you have till then to surrender to me!" he paused again, to allow this to sink in before adding with caution,

"This is a word of warning! Heed it. 12, midnight. Not a second later." and with that, he cut off his liudspeaker and outer line service.

* * *

General Darlton sat in his Knightmare, still clutching his side as he heard a subordinate plead over the line,

"Please, General Darlton, you're in no condition to do this!" His eyes narrowed as he growled,

"I don't care...I have to be..." he winced as he felt another stab of pain from the gunshot wound, "At Her Highness's side!"

* * *

Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she stared at the rebel forces, based in the Ghetto for their 'attack'. Her hands clenched as she announced coldly, to herself,

"Your little bluff is meaningless, Zero. The Towkyo Settlement is an impenetrable fortress."

* * *

Lelouch sat in silence, broken by the Roiyaru's private line, declaring slightly,

"You can turn back...But it would be pointless to ask, wouldn't it? You know this will shake the entire world." Lelouch gave a nod, staring at Amaya on his screen as C.C added,

"The entire world will be thrown into a chaos of war." Lelouch gave a nod as he answered,

"Yes. I realize this..." Jinx, on his line chuckled,

"Do you, my friend? Do you really?" Lelouch did not answer, as his phone began ringing again. His eyes widened as he saw the caller ID.

"...Euphie?" he whispered, "How can that be possible?" his eyes narrowed as he concluded,

'_No...It must be an imposter.' _Lelouch glanced at the countdown. 23:58:37:13. He had time. And with that, he answered the phone.

"Lelouch...? It's me..." Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Suzaku..." he greeted, suspiciously, asking cautiously, "Why are you calling me now?" Suzaku was silent for a moment, before he began,

"Lelouch, are you at the school?" Lelouch's eyes narrowed more as he half lied,

"No. But I will be, soon." there was a slight pause before Suzaku sighed,

"I see...I called because there's something I want you to tell everyone for me." Lelouch raised an eyebrow of intrigue as he nodded,

"Yes...And what would that be...?" there was another moment of silence before Suzaku declared lowly,

"The sky...Make sure no one looks up at the sky..." Lelouch blinked in confusion as he gave a,

"What?" of confusion. Suzaku continued, lowly, almost emotionlessly,

"Lelouch, is there anyone you could ever hate so much, that you would actually want to kill them?" Lelouch remained silent, knowing he meant Zero, himself. He answered his question honestly, his eyes closing as he replied with a dark,

"There is...Yes..." There was a moment before Suzaku stated, coldly, yet angrily,

"I used to feel that sort of thinking was unacceptable...That unless you followed the rules, killing someone was just murder..." there was a seconds pause before Suzaku added with an undertone filled with hate,

"But now...It's hatred that's guiding me." Lelouch remained silent as he continued, "I'm fighting to kill someone. I'm going to become a murderer in the skies of Towkyo...So please..."

"Embrace your hate." Lelouch interrupted, unjudging as he continued, deeply, yet darkly, "Just think of Euphie...I made my own mind up long ago. I have no intention of turning back."

"For Nunnally, you mean..." Lelouch closed his eyes momentarily as he gave a nod.

"Yes." he paused as he glanced at the clock. 11:59:46:15.

"I have to go now." he declared softly down the phone. Suzaku was silent a second, before stating gently,

"Thank you, Lelouch..." Lelouch closed his eyes, as he smiled softly for a moment.

"Forget about it." he told him with a sigh, as he added, "I mean you and I are friends, after all..."

"For the last seven years." Suzaku sighed down the phone, reminiscent, as Lelouch nodded.

"Right. See you, then."

"Yeah. Later." and with that, he hung up the phone.

A second later, the clock turned precisely to 12:00:00:00. Midnight.

At once, the bombs placed beneath the defensive plates of the Towkyo settlement exploded, the barricades and defenses, buildings and towers, with the majority of Cornelia's soldiers, Knightmares and weapons on them, falling into the great fire as more and more exploded along the entire front.

"These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now, Suzaku..." Lelouch announced with a smile of intelligence and cunning, raising a hand as he clenched it, his hands closing as he continued, "You're coming to face me now doesn't matter at all..."

Lelouch smirked as he placed his clenched hand against the side of his head, as he continued,

"Hell, I welcome it even...I mean of course...You and I are friends..." and with that, Lelouch began to chuckle, which quickly grew to a hysterical laughter, a laughter that sounded throughout the night, as he watched the Towkyo Settlement be destroyed by his very fingertips, as he thought to himself as he continued his laughter of destruction, as more and more roads, solar panels and buildings fell,

'_Perhaps this is what I have longed for...Ever since that day...The destruction and loss of everything...'_ Lelouch felt his smile widen, as his laughter fell, his smile becoming wider and wider at the destruction around him as he continued,

_'That's right...Destruction always comes before creation...And for that goal, even my own conscience must be cast aside...The only path left to me is straight ahead...'_

Lelouch's grin deepened as he surveyed the battle before him, the Geass symbol burning brightly in his eye, as he smirked darkly, declaring,

"Now then..."

* * *

yeah, got it out on time!!!!!!!

so, wht do u think...?

no death, nor life for euphie. evry1's happy...?

believe me, the story gets very interesting in the R2

btw, i know i updated the same chapter again, but i only noticed i put the weekly notices in the middle of the chapter today, and i couldn't stand it...

so...anyway...

REVIEW.


	30. The Crumbling Phase

NOT MY FAULT THIS IS LATE!

LAST NIGHT, HAD SOME...TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, AND I COULD NOT ENTER MY DOCUMENTS, SUBMIT DOCUMENTS OR UPDATE THEM UNTIL NOW!

DON'T BLAME ME!!!

**Okay, AN R2 IS COMING!!!! I've just finished the trailer for it. It will be uploaded on my Youtube account, on April 1st!!!**

WEEKLY NOTICES!

1:to all who reviewed: I'm glad everyone was happy about Euphie, I actually planned her to end up like this from the beginning, so whn everyone was like KILL/DON'T KILL HER! I was like, ...well...um...it's nethier!?

2:Infinite Freedom: Lelouch couldn't say that! firstly, Kaguya doesn't know who Zero is, and so their love is a complete secret.

3:AJIri: so, do the sidestories? I shall do the first one tonight then! and will Amaya's family make an appearance...? Maybe...teehee...

4:itachisneko-nya: i tried listening to Deliver Us, from the Prince of Egypt with it!! It sounded really cool, it really went with the mood!!! evry1 else should try it!

5:redzercarebear: AHHH! U WILL BE BACK ON THE 9TH!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! (does celebratory dance!)

6:Emerald Gaze: i know theres no w in tokyp, but i thought that after the occupation, the settlement became the 'Towkyo' settlement or something...I'm changing it to Tokyo no to avoid onfusion. Thanks for the comment!

7:shikixrimaxforeva:omg, i am addicted to VK 2!!!! i heart it!!! i hope for a possible? thrird season...i dream of it! wht will cornelia do whn she finds out who amaya is? that'll b a surprise!!! nd u pronounce Euphie as 'U-FE'. Hope that helps! thanks so much for commenting, and i hope to get more from u!!!

**AND GUESS WHAT IS COMING, TOMORROW TONIGHT?!?**

**The Lady of Zero: The Side Stories! **

**Chapter One:**

**The Fated Meeting**

**And a happy Paddy's day to all!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!!

* * *

**"Code R...I see..." Jeremiah whispered as he stared at the screen, as pictures of the woman, C.C, whose DNA now ran through him, came over the screen, his eyes wide as he read the reports on her. The room fell silent, no one daring to approach him, despite the number of guns aimed at him, as he continued, his hands shaking, his voice strong,

"The numbers for her movements and senses are exceptional." as he reared back, staring at Bartly, whose eyes widened as he declared loudly, his eyes wide, his turquoise hair falling over his face,

"Understanding is happiness! You wanted to use me as a test subject, to try recreating it right?" his eyes bore into Barley's, who shook under his gaze as he added darkly, "The disease, that is."

At once, Bartley raised his hands, in an effort to get him to calm down, his eyes wide as he rasped,

"Code R is not a patient!" he paused a moment before continuing, almost pleadingly, "Rather, could you calm down?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow as the man continued, explaining, "Your brain cells have been poisoned with the virus and are now..."

"DO NOT GIVE ME EXCUSES!" Jeremiah roared, his now mechanical eye shaking, twinging as it shook, as his dists clenched with anger at the mans words, as tears formed in his human eye, "I am the one who is rebelling against those with strength!"

Bartley nodded, desperately as he took a slight step foward, his eyes shaking as he pleaded desperatly,

"I know! I'll listen to you later, let's get back to the mainland now!" he promised, as Jeremiah clenched his fists tighter, anger pulsing through him, "Under such conditions, we can barely talk to each other!"

_"Can you hear me, Britannia?" _Jeremiah froze, as the tear dripped down his face, disbelief flooding through him as the voice that haunted him every moment drifted through the lab. _"My name is Zero!"_

_"_Zero?" Jeremiah repeated, his jaw clenching and eyes widening as his gaze turned to the floor, as he began shaking in anger as Zero continued,

"I am the one who is rebelling against those with strength!" Jeremiah fell to his knees in frustration and anger as Zero repeated what he had said only minutes before, as Jeremiah clutched his hair desperately, while he continued darkly,

"When the clock strikes midnight, surrender to me!"

* * *

Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he watched the destruction continue, announcing casually, to himself and Amaya, who watched with a slight smirk,

"These precautions were put into place in the event of an earthquake..." he smirked as he added, his hands delicately held together before him in thought, "But...If all the parts were to purge at the same time, nothing else could be more fragile..." He gazed at the remnants of the outer skirts of the Ghetto as he murmurred,

"To attempt to fight the Order of the Black Knights at the outskirts shall be your own downfall." Lelouch paused as he remembered just minutes ago, when he gave the warning to the Britannians...

_"This will be the last broadcast!" Lelouch warned coldly from the Gawain, his eyes narrowing as he continued, "When it is midnight, surrender to my troops!"_

_Lelouch allowed a grim smile appear on his face, as he knew that now, beneath the settlements defensive systems, the workers in the control rooms he geassed would to cause them to collapse when they heard him say 'To my troops', no matter what. _

Amaya gazed at Lelouch on screen in wonder as she stated in a whisper,

"Lelouch...This is unbelievable...The entire world will be watching, waiting for an outcome..." Lelouch grinned as their eyes met on screen as he answered with a smirk,

"Well then...It must be a miraculous outcome..." Amaya nodded as she responded,

"Of course..." Lelouch nodded as he once again gazed at the rubble stating with a sigh,

"All that's left to do is broadcast the video of the falling government and announce our independence to the entire world." he grinned as he continued, placing his face in his right hand in thought,

"Even if he doesn't want to, that guy will appear...If I can talk one-on-one with that bastard of a Britannian..." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he thought of the Emperor, his father, with that cruel smirk on his face...

"All the cards will fall into my hands..."

* * *

Cornelia's eyes widened as she saw the Black Knights squadrons sudddenly rush towards them as they regrouped after the collapse of the defensive plates, instantly ordering loudly, quickly, as she raised her spear,

"Retreat! Retreat! All Units are to return to the Britannian Government!" she tightened her fist as she was met by a loud round of,

"Yes, Your Highness!" she paused as she saw an unmoving frame, as she cautiously turned to it, announcing,

"What's wrong? If you are having trouble controlling it, then leave the pilot area." she exclaimed as she bent down to help the pilot, pausing as the pilot suddenly responded,

"Y-Your Highness, please ignore me and head back to the Government!" Corenlia blinked in shock, pausing as she heard the harsh and familiar tone of the enemy order,

"Cornelia has been spotted, surround her!"

She gasped as the frame suddenly leapt before her, taking the blow intended for her from Tohdoh, as the frame fell, destroyed. Cornelia shook with rage as Tohdoh continued towards her, as she revearsed, leaping onto the high wreakage, spitting in anger,

"Tohdoh, ylou damned ghost!" she paused as she heard the cry of,

"Princess!" as she saw Guilford rush forward to meet with the charging Tohdoh, "Leave this place to me!"

Guilford paused as he dodged an attack from Tohdoh, moving back as Tohdoh leapt towards him high, his sword raised.

"Guilford!" she gasped, as Tohdoh landed, blocked by Guilford as she heard him exclaim suddenly,

"Guilford? That bastard from Narita?" Guilford took no notice as he dodged another attack, aiming one of his own that was also blocked, announcing quickly,

"Princess, take this chance to return to the Government!" Cornelia clenched her fists as she gasped in indignance,

"Do you think I am someone who would leave my subordinates and run away myself?" her only answer as Guilford and Tohdoh continued their intense fight was,

"The Princess must return! It is for Princess Euphemia!" Cornelia's eyes widened in shock as those words rang throughout her head...

_'It is for Princess Euphemia...'_ she didn't answer as Guilford continued,

"Yes. I am a Knight who has been chosen by the Princess, and one who will fight for the Princess!" he announced as his frame suddenly held a sword, the same as the Lancelot, as Tohdoh announced in retaliation,

"I am also a Samurai, chosen by the Hime-sama, who will fight with all my strength and power in her name, till her victory, or till my death! I shall never lose to a Britannian fiend like you!" he announced as he took a strong position, raising his sword high.

Cornelia gazed in wonder as Guildord raised his own sword as he gained more distance from Tohdoh, as he pleaded with her,

"Then, allow me to take this area! I will defeat the Lady of Zero's Knight, and prove the superiority of Princess Cornelia!" Cornelia paused as she closed her eyes a moment, before giving a curt nod.

"I understand." she announced quietly, as she gazed at Guilford's frame, her heart beating as she clenched her fists, before beginning strongly, "This is an order. You must return alive, my Knight Guilford."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

* * *

"Tohdoh, my Samurai, you too must return alive. Show him the strength of the Fujiwara!" Amaya commanded from her frame, her eyes alight, as Tohdoh gave her a curt nod, announcing with a smirk,

"Hai, Hime-sama!" as he cut the communications to continue his battle.

Amaya sat in silence in the Roiyaru Kakumi, awaiting orders from Zero. Tohdoh, so far, was controlling the ground squadrons, and the Ariel forces of the Britannians being quickly wiped out by Lelouch's cannon.

She was still awaiting orders, as Lelouch suddenly announced on the open channel to all forces,

"Zero squadron, Squadron One, and Special squadron will take control of the school grounds together." Amaya's eyes narrowed as she saw Lelouch show on the open battle map, the plan of Ashford Academy."Turn one of the buildings into a command post."

Amaya's eyes widened as she realized why she hadn't been sent into battle yet, despite her requests. Lelouch wanted her positioned at Ashford, where Nunnally was, and that must also be the reason why he wanted the Black Knights there, to protect her...

"School grounds?" she heard Kallen gasp in shock, not knowing the true intentions of the placeing of the command post.

"Fujiwara-sama, you will go there and take command and control of the defences of the school." Lelouch continued, adding, "Ohgi, you will be the leader of the information research in the command centre, and commander should Fujiwara-sama need to protect the school in the Roiyaru!"

"Of couse, Zero." Ohgi answered after a pause, as Amaya gave a nod as she answered quickly,

"Right. I suggest the Club House building as our core command centre." she stated before adding, "It has a slight seclusion to the rest of the school there, we shall not have much trouble from students there."

In truth, Amaya wa sthinking that would be the best place for her to be placed, should she need to protect Nunnally, that is where she would be, along with the student council...Lelouch paused before answering with an air of intrigue,

"An idyllic setting, Fujiwara-sama."

* * *

Suzaku did not pause as he made his way to the Lancelot hanger, his fists clenched as he mentally prepared himself for what he must do that night. He paused, as he neared the Lancelot, gleaming white in perfection, as Lloyd announced, stepping from behind it with Cecile,

"You want to go to the Tokyo Area, right?" he confirmed with a smirk as he reached into his pocket, Suzaku's eyes narrowing as he drew the Lancelot key as he announced brightly,

"But, congratulations!" Suzaku's fists clenched as Cecile glanced between them, as Lloyd held the key to his chest lightly as he exclaimed with a sigh,

"This detail is from the research unit. Everything that needs to be done is done." He paused, giving a shrug as he lifted a hand, before continuing, "The head also did not give any orders to launch."

Suzaku's eyes continued to narrow as Lloyd continued speaking, his fists shaking as he sighed,

"So, to launch is to disobey orders." with that, he began forward, his heart beating like crazy as he began to close the gap between him and Lloyd. Cecile's eyes widened as she realized what he would do, as she raised a hand, pleading desperately,

"Suzaku, I understand your feelings!" Suzaku did not listen, as Lloyd smirked, holding the keys up playfully, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses as he teased,

"No!" he paused, however, as Suzaku graped his wrist, pulling him nearer as he punched him in the jaw, his glasses sent flying as he released the keys from shock, as he fell to the ground, the side of his face a harsh red, as Cecile cried out.

"Tokyo is where Zero is." he exclaimed loudly, his hand holding the key holding it tightly as he proclaimed, anger in his tone, his chest tight, "I must defeat Zero with my own hands!" Lloyd stared at him as he touched his face, as Suzaku continued,

"Do not stop me!" he paused as he held Euphemia's Knight badge to his chest, as he announced, "I must do it!"

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in victory as the last of the Ariel Units was destroyed by his cannon.

"Diethard, all the units in the air have been destroyed." he did not pause as he continued giving orders, "Give G1 to Kageyori and move on to your next designated area."

"Got it." Diethard answered promptly as Lelouch gave a quick nod before continuing,

"Yoshida, prepare the lightning."

"Yes!"

"Tamaki, Rakshata?"

"On the move!" Lelouch did not pause as he continued,

"Kallen will become a backup, while Fujiwara-sama takes the front."

"Yes!" Kallen answered, as Amaya responed with,

"Got it, Zero." Lelouch gave a quick nod before continuing quickly,

"Tohdoh, if the target appears..."

"Got it." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he continued lowly,

"Right. Ohgi, what's the name of the uniter?" there was a slight pause as Ohgi answered, which made Lelouch's eyes widen slightly,

"Shinazaki Sayoko."

* * *

Schneizel gazed in silence at his elder brother, The Crown Prince Odysseus, as he remained silent, rubbing his forehead as various reports were yelled out, having taken control of the situation as there was no sign of the only glanced up as he heard the report,

"The Chinese fleet has been detected in the Western Sea Area!" he released a great sigh, his bright, sky blue eyes wide as he sighed from frustration,

"Even the Chinese are..." Schneizel resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Odysseus's eyes went to the ground as he announced,

"At this time, when the His Majesty is not around..." Schneizel's eyes, masked, inwardly narrowed as he thought with suspicion,

_'That place again...?' _He paused as a lord opposite him stood, facing Odysseus as he announced,

"Your Highness, the preparations for the troops have been completed. Please, direct them as you wish." Schneizel glanced again at Odysseus as he simply sighed, as he began, uncomfortably,

"To say that suddenly..." he paused, before he began, glancing up, "Due to Euphemia, we have lost all credibility. If we do not do this properly, the rest of the areas will also..." he paused as the Lord gasped suddenly,

"Your Highness, right now, Princess Cornelia is..." Schneizel stood, glancing at Odysseus as he declared calmly,

"Brother, let me go." all eyes turned to stare at him as Odysseus's eyes widened, leaning forward excitably, as he exclaimed,

"R-Really? You're willing to go?" Schneizel simply stared at him as he murmurred quietly,

"Isn't it terrible? People are killing each other..."

* * *

Amaya, Lelouch and Kalle, as well as the other Black Knights with them,walked quickly through the halls of the school, towards the Club House student council meeting room, which would become their command center.

Amaya felt the familiar adrenaline rush pumping through her, the one she always felt during a battle, as she knew at that very moment, the Britannian forces were retreating only to protect the Government, prepared to defend all forces possible, until reinforcementd from the mainland arrived, and as they did spo, the Black Knights took control of all media centers and territory the Britannians retreated from.

She paused in thought as she recalled that now, they would enter the council room, where her friends obviously were. They could not understand, that they were there to protect them, as well as Nunnally...that if they asked, when they questioned on absent students, that the answer they would be given on them is that they simply disappeared from th campus...

Amaya paused momentarily as they neared the room.

_'They'll never understand why...'

* * *

_Rivalz's eyes widened as the screen changed, showing the news reporter's eyes widening, before she stood, as the symbol of the Black Knights dominated the screen. His mouth opened in shock, unable to say anyhting as what this meant, as Milly, overlooking the screen over his shoulder announced softly, shakily,

"Now...All the television stations..." they all paused as the door opened, as suddenly, three Black Knights flooded into the room, guns raised, as they all jumped to their feet, Nunnally releasing a gasp as the unmasked men ordered,

"Hands behind your heads!" Rivalz stared in shock as one of the men, the apparent leader, smirking stating with an air of arrogance,

"The school is now under the command of the Order of Black Knights!" Rivalz's own eyes narrowed, as his fists clenched, as he threw his hands out in front of Milly, Shirley and Nunnally.

"Put your gun down!" he ordered, his eyes alight as he thought,

_'Someone has to protect Nunnally and Shirley, especially Milly...If Lelouch and Suzaku were here, they would definitely do it... _The man simply sneered at him as he sniggered,

"What are you saying, in such a situation?" Rivalz did not reply, as Milly whispered frantically in his ear,

"Rivalz!" Rivalz stood his ground as he whispered to himself,

'_If Amaya were here, Lelouch would definately defend her from these guys...' _Rivalz glanced at her pleading, sky blue eyes as he replied strongly, determined,

"Let me act cool here!" his eyes narrowed as he turned back to the men, as he continued, "I'll protect everyone!" The man simply raised an eyebrow as he replied with a smirk,

"Is that so?" as he raised his gun to hit him with. Instinctively, Rivalz closed his eyes his arms raising to protect his head, waiting for the blow to come...he paused, however, as he heard a voice he had heard many times on the television order angrily,

"Stop it!"

Rivalz blinked as he looked up, as the man looked at the door, as Rivalz glanced where he was...And his eyes widened in shock. Zero himself stood at the door, with the Lady of Zero beside him, and a red haired pilot on his other side.

"Or rather," he continued, as he took a few steps forward, "I should be saying that you should be more careful!" the man lowered his gun as he argued, all eyes still glued on Zero,

"But, you said you wanted to turn this into a command center..." Rivalz's turned to the man as Milly gasped in shock,

"Command center..." Zero stood still as he explained simply,

"This school shall be used by the Order of the Black Knights. We shall run it as our command center, with Fujiwara-sama in charge." Rivalz stared at him coldly, his fists clenching as Milly asked lowly,

"We can't say no, right?" Zero replied promptly, with a promise,

"I can guarantee the safety of all of you." the Lady of Zero nodded as she took a step forward, declaring softly,

"This includes all students of this school. None shall be harmed, I promise you." there was a pause, as Rivalz took a step forward, his fists clenched as he snapped,

"Who will believe that? You're in a war, right? With our Britannia..." he drew off as the red gheaded guard took a few steps forward, sighing in defeat as her hand moved to her mask,

"Rivalz, please. Do as he says." and with that, she removed her mask, his eyes widening as Shirely gasped,

"Kallen!" There was along pause as they stood, staring at eachother, as Rivalz thought to himself sullenly,

_'Kallen...A member of the Black Knights...I can't believe it...' _before Milly broke the silence, her eyes closing as her fists clenched as she declared hollowly,

"I see, so that's how it is?" Kallen did not reply as Milly stared straight into her eyes, as she asked coldly,

"You can assure us that none of the students will be harmed, and they are safe?" Kallen nodded as she replied gently,

"The male and female dormitories have already been sealed off. It should be fine." The Lady gave a nod as she stepped beside Kallen, announcing softly,

"If any of the students are harmed under my charge, I assure you all, my men will pay a very heavy price." she glanced at the man whom had threatened them, who averted her gaze as she said this. Shirley took a step forward as she stared at her, as she asked gently,

"Do we have your word?" The Lady of Zero nodded as she responded promptly,

"On my honor, no students will be harmed. I want no more blood shed after what has occurred..." Shirley nodded as she turned to a wide eyed Rivalz and Milly, just as all turned to the doors, as a masked man ran in, gasping,

"Zero, Lancelot..." Zero needed no more information as he announced loudly,as though he knew it would happen,

"He finally came!"

* * *

Suzaku's eyes were ride with rage as he flew the Lancelot over the Black Knight forces, all aiming at him, as he lowered to strike them with his sword, roaring,

"MOVE!" As he struck them, dodging the explosions, only to come right into fire with a tank, which aimed at him, which Suzaku quickly struck down, before zooming to the tank, quickly cutting off the supports of the tank, as it crashed to the floor, aiming at the ground as it quickly exploded.

Suzaku paid it no heed, the only thing going through his mind, to reach Zero, as he cut down two more framed, before reaching a wall, quickly climbing the wall as he hissed,

* * *

"Where is Zero?" his fists clenched as he cried, in anger and pain, as he remembered the words of V.V,

_"Geass?" he repeated, blinking as the child, V.V, gave a nod before continung, as he explained with a sigh,_

_"Yes, it is a supernatural ability that Zero has." Suzaku's eyes widened as he whispered, in shock,_

_"No way..." V.V simply eyes him coolly, as he explained simply,_

_"Why do you think Princess Euphemia suddenly changed?" Suzaku's eyes widened as his heart picked up, while V.V continued,_

_"And you, who has always been so loyal to orders, what did you do on Shikinejima Island? That means..."

* * *

_Suzaku's eyes burned in anger as he roared,

"I WANT ZERO!"

* * *

Kallen's eyes narrowed as she saw the Lancelot approaching, having been sent to intercept it, Zero opting for Amaya to remain at the school/command center, as he would presumably follow her. Kallen closed her eyes momentarily, before aiming her metal, boomarang like weapon at the Lancelot to gain it's attention.

The Lancelot easily deflected it, turning to face where she was, on the building behind him, as the weapon was caught again by her.

"Suzaku!" she called as the Lancelot gasped,

"Kallen?" Kallen's eyes gazed at him as she called,

"We finally meet in battle." her eyes closed again as she called, "I'm sorry, but you must die here." her eyes snapped open as he cried from his frame,

"You're an idiot! You and Japan have been deceived by that guy!" Kallen's eyes flared as she hissed,

"Those words really piss me off!" What do you understand of Zero?" she demanded of him, before Suzaku snapped, anger flaring in his tone,

"Then tell me! Zero!" as he launched his slash harkend, which hit the building where the Guren MK-II stood, as the Lancelot was suddenly zooming towards her in the air, his sword raised as he spat,

"Where is Zero now?" Kallen didn't answer, blocking his attach by her radient wave surger, as both frames retreated a few feet, the Lancelot still in the air.

Kallen aimed her own slash harkens at the building near the Lancelot, pulling herself quickly to it before pushing from it, flying to the Lancelot in midair as she again initiated her radient wave surger, again being blasted back by the Lancelot into another building which she again pushed against, as the Lancelot struck her down the the ground as he snapped again,

"Now, tell me! Where is Zero?" he demanded as he began flying down to her, as Kallen glared as she snapped back, still falling,

"I won't say it, you traitor!" as he continued to fly towards her, hissing,

"Then, let's end it here!" Kallen narrowed her eyes as she grasped ahold of the building as she fell, as she cried out,

"Don't think you're cool just because you can fly!" as both landed safely, Kallen zooming forward, grasping his left arm tightly, with her metal arm.

"I got you." she smirked as he didn't move, while she initiated the Surger. "Eat this!" she cried as the red light flared. However, the Lancelot moved back, the arm being torn from the frame, the only piece of the frame that was destroyed, as he took out his VARIS, aiming directly at her metal arm, blasting it off, causing Kallen to cry out, as the Lancelot flew up a few feet, still aiming at her as Kallen stared up at him from below.

"Now, tell me. Where is Zero?" Kallen simply glared at him as she declared lowly,

!I hate men who keep pestering me." Suzaku remained quiet as he announced,

"Is that so? Then, here..." and with that, the VARIS extended, making it more powerful, for the final blow. Kallen clenched her jaw, her fists tightening on the controls as Suzaku asked quietly,

"Do you have any last words?"

"Wait!" Kallen's eyes widened as she glanced to her left, her breath hitching in her throat as she saw the Gawain floating by the crumbling buildings surrounding them.

'_He came...' _she thought silently, as Zero began,

"Kururugi Suzaku...It seems I was too naive. My Lady has reproved me for keeping you waiting." Kallen smirked slightly, as she saw Zero was playing on the fact that _his Lady,_ was Suzaku's cousin. There was silence for a moment, before he declared openly,

"To put an end to this, let us fight one-on-one." Kallen's eyes widened as Suzaku snapped, his anger laced with his tone,

"Just what I wanted!"

* * *

Cornelia furrowed her brows as she glanced at her Generals, before ordering promptly,

"Order Clay to retreat. Form a protective circle at the protected zone." the one at the end gave a nod as he responded with a quick,

"Yes, Your Highness." before going to report the orders to Clay.

"Princess Cornelia." Cornelia quickly turned to the screen, relief flooding through her as she saw Guilford on the screen, as he reported,

"We are in position." Cornelia gave a nod, remembering that 3 of the Glaston Knights were with him, having stopped the intense fight between him and Tohdoh, obeying orders to retreat. His eyes showed concern as he asked,

"How is the defensive circle in the Government?" Cornelia gave a sigh before answering simply,

"Just keep it that way. The longer the battle is, the worse off the Order of the Black Knights are." Guilford gave a nod as he responded with,

"Yes, Your Highness." as the line was cut. With that, Cornelia turned to the rest of the Glaston Knights.

"Now, what did Brother say?" she asked them, as almost immediatly, one of them answered, simply and promptly,

"In 75 hours, the Pacific Fleet will arrive." Cornelia clenched her jaw as the next Knight continued,

"The Sado and Torijima areas in Area 11 have attacked." Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she concluded lowly,

"That means we only have 30 minutes or so?" there was a pause before she announced, loudly for them all to hear,

"Leak this information to the Order of the Black Knights!" the Knights looked taken aback, they're eyes widening as she continued, her eyes still narrowed,

"Once it is leaked, all of you will defend the Government's front along with Guilford." with that, she turned, pausing as one of the Knights called, hesitantly,

"Princess Cornelia." Cornelia felt a smirk pull at her features as she half turned towards them, as she simply declared lowly,

"It's the preparation for the dance..."

* * *

Silence dominated the room where the Student Council of Ashford Academy sat, all absorbed in their own thoughts. Shirely glanced around, pausing as they heard someone speaking outside the room, all eyes turning to the door as it opened, emitting the Lady of Zero.

She was followed by two Black Knights, however, she gave them a small shake of her head, and they obediantly stayed in the hall as she closed the door, joining the silence.

"...I came to personally apologize for my subordinate earler." she finally began, looking in Rivalz direction. "They were under strict instrunction of no-violence, and there will be consequences." Rivalz sighed as he asked,

"Doesn't the Command Centre need you?" She sighed in return as she answered,

"I will only be here a moment, and I have left my subordinate in charge until I return. If something arises, they will come to me." silence followed, as she turned to Shirely, as both were recalling that night, months ago, when their paths crossed.

"I'm glad to see you are alright." she declared softly, Shirley blinking as she added, "You made the right choice." Shirley gave a slow nod as the Lady suddenly realized,

"Where is your other friend?" Shirley and the rest of the room froze as she continued, "The one from the Hotel...?" No one answered, before Milly finally spoke,

"Why are you doing this?" all eyes turned to the Lady of Zero, who stood in silence. Finally, she responded with a confused,

"What, exactly?" Milly stood as she continued, exclaiming,

"This entire War! Why do you fight Britannia?" The Lady stood in silence a moment longer, before answering softly,

"My family, the Fujiwara, have defended the Japanese for hundreds of years, perhaps longer..." she paused as she looked at Milly, before answering simply, "I am the last one now, after the 'Fujiwara _Cleansing.'_ I refuse to allow my family's name, and the name of my county, Japan, perish in the flames that consumed my family's lives."she glanced at each person in the room, as she asked,

"Wouldn't you all do the same?" the room fell silent momentarily, as each comtemplated the question. However, all eyes snapped to the window as the sound of Suzaku xrying in rage,

"YOU FILTH!" Shirley gasped as she saw Zero's frame, the Gawain, floating across from their window, his hand raised towards them. And floating above, and feet away, was the Lancelot.

The Lady turned, giving a slight nod to the Gawain's direction, as she immediatly headed for the door, as she murmurred, so low, only Shirley heard her,

"And so it begins..."

And with that she left the room.

* * *

Amaya narrowed her eyes as she left the room, pausing as Jinx walked towards her, reporting,

"Ohgi's been shot." her eyes widened, as she gasped,

"What!? How on earth did this happen!?" in a panicked tone, as she moved towards the center, as JINX EXPLAINED,

"Well, around 5 minutes ago, we apprehended a woman attempting to enter the school. Ohgi said she was an informant, and went with her to a seperate room..." Amaya cursed as she demanded,

"Why did no one get me? And was this woman captured?" Jinx sighed as he explained,repeating,

"Ohgi said she was an informant. And no, she escaped." Amaya cursed, as they past by the command center, Amaya pausing as she snapped,

"Since Ohgi has been shot, and I have to leave, Jinx is in charge!" the center nodded, as Jinx sighed,

"Right.." as he walked with her to the Roiyaru, just outside the building, by suddenly smirked as he sighed,

"Tell C.C i said hi." she nodded as she replied,

"Will do, and you, keep in contact, and stay in the Command Center.." she told him as she began to enter the frame. Jinx nodded as he reminded her, as the frame closed,

"And you, don't die."

"Deal."

* * *

Lelouch stared silently at the Lancelot, which, of course, had followed him to the school, his trap.

"You've taken hostages?" he hissed in anger, the student council easily seen. their eyes wide, in the window. Lelouch smiled slightly as he saw Amaya give him a nod, before leaving the room, to get her Roiyaru, in order to help him with the Aerial Strike, reported to him 20 minutes ago. Jinx would then remain in the Command Centre, and report Ohgi's orders to them.

He glanced back at Suzaku as he continued, anger radiating from his voice,

"What kind of a one-on-one battle is this?!" Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he reminded him darkly,

"You are the one who has completely rejected becoming a comrade." he glanced at his screen, zeroing in Sayoko, hidden in thr trees,m waiting for C.C's order. His eyes narrowed as he declared to Suzaku,

"Regret your senseless, beautiful school life!" silence fell, as both floated, waiting for a reaqction. After 10 seconds, Lelouch recievied his. As Lelouch smirked, Suzaku gave a scream of,

"ZERO!" as he flew directly as him, as Lelouch moved back, causing Suzaku to land, still zooming towards him. At just the right moment, C.C gave the order to Sayoko, whom initiated the Gefijun Disrupter.

At once, the Lancelot came to a halt, completely immobile, the sakuradire powering his frame frozen. Lelouch smirked, as he heard Rakshata, chuckling on line, declaring,

"So he really did not have time to make a counter for this...Zero, just as promised." Lelouch gave a nod as he answered,

"Feel free to do what you want with that machine." immediatly, Suzaku, from his frozen frame yelled, a raging anger in his voice,

"ZERO! Right to the end, you are a liar! A traitor!" Lelouch gave a 'hmph' as he held his hand to the side of his head, as the Roiyaru appeared beside him.

"I do not have time to play with you." he announced, as he began to fly, with the Roiyaru, towards the Government, giving a low,

"Farewell, Kururugi Suzaku." as they flew into the night.

* * *

Amaya's eyes narrowed as they neared the building, asking cautiously, again,

"Are you sure I should come? I mean, Nunnally-" Lelouch interrupted her, explaining,

"I understand that, however...I find it suspiscious how we got this information." Amaya's eyes narrowed, as she sighed,

"You mean, Cornelia leaked it to lure you into a trap?" Lelouch gave a nod on the corner of her screen as he reponded,

"Indeed. Just in case, I wanted you to come as back up." Amaya nodded, as she stated,

"That's understandable..." she paused, gazing at the building, illuminating the night, as they shot continusly towards the oncoming forces.

"As expected, their defense is strong." Lelouch commented, as they paused above it. C.C sighed as she snapped,

"Is this the time to act cool and stuff?" Amaya sighed as she replied,

"Oh yes, Jinx told me to say hi to you for him." C..C frowned as she sighed,

"Typical..." as Amaya glanced at the Britannian Aerial forces, now surrounding them in the distant skyline.

"Destroy them, and it's all over." Amaya commented, as Lelouch nodded, with a smirk,

"Indeed." and with that, as Amaya moved underneath his frame, as he initiated his hadron cannons, as he slowly manouvered in a circle as the Aerial forces around them disapperared in bright, light bursts of flames. Amaya gave a small smile as she sighed,

"Impressive." as he finished, all Aerial Units destroyed. Lelouch smirked as he responded with,

"I know." as they began moving towards the Government building. Lelouch sighed as he connected with Tohdoh, announcing,

"Tohdoh, I will attack from the air." Amaya pused as Tohdoh commented lowly,

"I feel that is too dangerousto attack with you alone." Amaya sighed as she joined the connection, stating,

"Don't worry, Tohdoh-san, I'm here as well, as backup." Tohdoh hesitated slightly as he responded,

"I understand...Be careful, Hime-sama." Amaya nodded, as she confirmed,

"I will." as he cut the connection. Lelouch glanced at Amaya on the screen as he ordered,

"Amaya, you stay here, I will land on the rooftop, as precaution. You intervene if something happens." Amaya nodded as she answered, as he landed,

"Okay...Be safe, Lelouch." Lelouch smiled wanely as he promised,

"I will."

* * *

Lelouch paused as he landed, staring coldly at the rooftop garden.

It had pillers, a creamy white, with a rainbow of flowers growing over the rolling grasses, the white pavements running through it, all meeting in the centre, with fountains dotted around the garden...

"How similar..." he mused darkly, as C.C mused herself,

"Just like Aries Villa Palace..." Lelouch's eyes narrowed in suspiscion as he immediatly asked,

"How do you know?" C.C remained silent, before she answered, quietly,

"I will tell you, someday...When the time is right..." Lelouch continued to stare at her in suscpision, this only heightening his suspiscion, pausing in thought only as he heard the voice of his elder sister calling in a dark, sarcastic welcoming tone,

"Welcome, Zero." Lelouch's eyes widened as he gazed across the garden, as he saw the famous purple frmae appear from the corner of it, her spear in her hand as she continued,

"You truly were lured here by the report of the Aerial strike..." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself,

_'So I was right about that...The trap, that is...'_ as Cornelia announced,

"Now, it's time for the dance..." Lelouch's eyes narrowed, as his fists clenched as Cornelia asked in the same, hollow, yet dark tone,

"Do you like to dance?"

* * *

Milly gazed fearfully out the window, where the Lancelot remained frozen, Suzaku inside, refusing to come out. Her fists shook as Rivalz, fripping his hair tightly cried out,

"At this rate, Suzaku will..." they all paused, as suddenly, in the hall outside, a panicked commotion was heard, and the sound of footsteps hurrying from the hall, the guards leaving...

"Did something happen?" Milly gasped, just as Nunnally declared softly,

"Take this chance! Let's go." all eeys turned to Nunnally, as everyone gasped, their eyes wide as she continued,

"To save Suzaku, the only one who we can rely on..." Milly's eyes narrowed in thought as she gazed at the brave, crippled Princess, before giving a curt nod, her fists clenching as she agreed to her plan.

* * *

"REVENGE!"

Cornelia screamed, storming Lelouch , her spear raised as she hit Lelouch's side, which he delfected with his arm, activating his wire fingers in order to stop her. However, he was too slow, as Cornelia zoomed around him, appearing before him as she snapped,

"What's wrong, Zero?" as she zoomed forth, Lelouch's eyes widening as she caught his legs, causing it to fall back a few feet as Cornelia began aiming at it with her guns, Lelouch struggling to keep up his denfense systems as he gasped,

"This frame is clearly one for overwhelming!" as he connected with Amaya, who quickly gasped,

"I see, I'm on my way!" before disconnecting, as Lelouch attempted to gain heigth in the air. Cornelia, however,used her slash harkens to slam into his chest, sneering,

"Weak bastard!" as she was pulled onto his chest as he floated above the ground, Lelouch's eyes widening as she gasped in victory,

"I caught you! You're life is now in my hands!" as she slammed into his chest, raising her spear as Lelouch cried out in anger,

"Cornelia!" Cornelia did not reply, as she took out her gun, pointing it directly at his frame, as she announced,

"This is the end!" However, Lelouch's eyes widened, as a sword was suddenly run through the midsection of the frame, bringing it down to the ground...

* * *

"I see, I'm on my way!" Amaya gasped as she began zooming towards the two crashing frames. She paused however, as another frame blocked her from below, catching her with slash harkens. A light purple frame.

"I told you." the voice declared lowly, as Amaya's eyes narrowed. "I would not help you again. I first and forewmost, defend my Princess."

"Darlton." Amaya ground out, as she unleashed her Knightmare's sword, her eyes narrowing as he brought up his spear.

"I had hoped to spare you." he did not reply, as she said one more thing.

"I thank you for helping me earlier...However..." her eyes narrowed as he zoomed towards her, using the slash harkens.

"I must protect Zero!" she spat, as she met with his spear, bringing her down towards the ground slightly. Amaya pushed against the spear, driving him away from her slightly, as Amaya turned the sword towards him.

"Farewell, Darlton." she declared, as she ran her sword down the middle of the frame, the slash harkens releasing it as Amaya flew feet away, emotionles as the Knightmare exploded, killing Darlton.

"...I regret your death." she whispered, as she turned to Cornelia, who was right on the Gawain, her weapon raised, as she cried out,

"This is the end!" However, Amaya wuickly zoomed towards her, Amaya gritting her teeth as she looked for a spot where Cornelia would not be harmed, but able to tear her away from Lelouch...

'_The midesection, below the hatch.'_ Amaya's eyes narrowed as she focused on that spot, her sword emdedding itself through the midsection, as she held it there for a moment, before draggit it back, Cornelias' Knightmare with it, as she flew closer to the ground, as she heard Lelouch sigh with a smile over the connection,

"You made it...Amaya..." Amaya nodded as she replied,

"Of course..." as Cornelia's frame fell from the sword, crashng th the garden floor.

* * *

Nunnally sat in the silent room, Milly, Shirley and Rivalz having left during the commotion to find help, leaving her alone. Nunnally clasped her hands together, as she thought of Lelouch, having heard no word from him since the beginning of the battle, or Amaya...

However, when the Lady of Zero spoke, she thought it sounded like her...But then she recalled they were related, they would sound alike...And Amaya would never speak so...Emotionlessly...So...Strongly...

Nunnally paused in her thoughts as she heard the door hiss open, Nunnally's head whipping toward the door, as she ehard silent footsteps enter the room, as she gasped,

"Is thatn you, C.C?" Nunnally paused as there was a momentary silence, before, a young voice, a male voice, answerd,

"No." Nunnally furrowed her brow in confusion, her heart beating wildly as she whispered,

"But..." she was interrupted by the voice, which declared softly, almost comfortingly,

"Nunnally. I'm here to fetch you."

* * *

NEXT WEEK, CHAPTER 31!!!

WHT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

well...i know!! U DON'T!

REVIEW!!!

TEEHEE

_

* * *

_


	31. The Echo of Betrayal

Yes. I realize that this is very late...

What excuse can I give?

Some **_very_** emotional family issues came up, not to mention that on last saturday i was in the MUN (Model United Nations) at a school in Dublin (near dundrum...) and spent most of the week preparing for that.

so, i'm sorry. Here is chapter 32...longest chapter at 13,585 words...

The Echo of Betrayal...

* * *

Jinx's eyes narrowed as he stood in the center of the control room, his body pausing as he felt something in the building...A presence...

Jinx's fists clenched as others around him noted how Jinx was acting, as he realized it was a familiar presence...Jinx paused, the code, imprinted on his lower back pulsing at the feeling of the presence, as Jinx quickly, almost calmly came to the conclusion of who it was...

"V.V..." Jinx whispered, his eyes narrowing, his fists clenching tighter as people gazed at him. Jinx turned to stare up the stares, where the presence of the notorious V.V was emitting from down the corridor...

_'But why...'_ he whispered to himself, his eyebrows knitting, before his eyes widened in realization.

_'Nunnally!'_

He cursed as he began sprinting to the Student Council Room.

* * *

Amaya's heart pounded in her chest as she landed her Knightmare, near the remains of Cornelia's own Knightmare.

Lelouch landed just before her, as she jumped from her frame, panic rising as she saw the battered Knightmare. For those moments,s he felt like a young child again. All she could think, was that her cousin, her essential sister, was in that frame _she _destroyed.

"Cornelia!" she cried as she climbed to the hatch, Lelouch hurrying to the frame.

"Pull her out!" Lelouch called, as she climbed, the hatch opening, Amaya pausing as Cornelia stared at her from it. Amaya, without a word, grabbed her hand, ignoring the glare from Cornelia, as she begun to forcefully drag her from the frame, afraid, that due to the damage, it would explode.

Cornelia gave a grunt of pain as Amaya caught her around the waist, pulling her arm over her shoulders to support her.

"What are you-" Cornelia growled in disgust, struggling to walk, her arm and leg injured, as Amaya pulled her from the frame.

Amaya did not reply as they reached the ground, as the Knightmate burst into a small continued to resist, as Amaya sat her down, leaning against some walked up behind her, as Amaya looked her over.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked, her hands shaking as Cornelia glared at her. Cornelia only responded with a low,

"Why did you help me? You are my enemy." Amaya felt a twinge of hurt flow through her as she glanced at Lelouch, pleading with him...Lelouch gave a nod.

Amaya turned back to Cornelia as she softly declared,

"You are not my enemy, Cornelia." Cornelia blinked in suspicion, as Amaya slowly lifted a hand to her mask...

* * *

Cornelia blinked at her words, confused as she reached up to her mask.

Cornelia's eyes widened as the mask was removed. Showing her emerald green eyes...The eyes of...The very face of...

"Dear God..." Cornelia croaked in disbelief, her hands shaking as she stared into her deceased cousin, Amaya's, face, illuminated in the flames from her knightmare.

She had grown so much...taller, her hair had grown longer, her skin the same, creamy white, yet easily tanned, as in childhood...But what caught Cornelia's breath was her eyes.

They were no longer the image of a bright innocence. Those eyes had been replaced with the same eyes, yet completely different...Pained, determined...But still...

"Cornelia..." she whispered, reaching out a hand to her own, Cornelia noting how it shook slightly.

_'This girl...The Lady of Zero...' _she whispered, her eyes wide as so much ran through her mind, '_Is Amaya...' _Cornelia nearly cried as she thought back, '_Euphie was right...It was...'_

Cornelia had dreamed of this day since her death. What she would say, how she would hug Amaya closely, tell her how much she loved her...

Yet now...

She was only filled with a pained feeling of betrayal. How could Amaya not tell her she was alive? How could she become The Lady of Zero? How could she support Euphie's killer, whom loomed, momentarily forgotten in the background...

How could she...

Cornelia did not react to Amaya's hand as she continued to stare in disbelief at her, as she continued, her heart pounding, to think of all the times they had fought, all the times Cornelia had been determined to catch her, as everything became clear, all those subtle hints...

Why she brought up herself in their first fight in the Battle of the Narita.

Why she refused to show her face, which would, of course, been instantly recognized by Cornelia and indeed, Amaya's own father...

Why she had refused to kill her in that battle.

Why Tohdoh had refused to give her name, and why he protected her from being captured.

Cornelia felt a tear loom, as she thought of how she, Euphie and Lelouch used to laugh as they ran through the palace, and how that girl turned to this...

Cornelia paused, however, as Zero stood forward, removing his own mask, revealing...

Cornelia did not even have the strength to be surprised.

"I see..." she whispered, as she allowed the tear to fall, as she gazed into the beautiful face of her younger brother, the supposed dead prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"So you are the true face beyond the mask of Zero..." she whispered, as Lelouch stood silently, his hair and hand covering one of his eyes as he stared at her emotionlessly.

_'Lelouch...'_ she whispered to herself as she stared into the cold eye of her brother. '_You were once so innocent...So young...And now...'_

"The hatred you both have for Britannia..." she whispered, as she felt blood running down the side of her face, mixing with her tear, as the sparks of flames blew between them,

"You both were..." Amaya gazed at her, a tear falling down her own face as Cornelia gazed between them, as Lelouch coldly declared,

"Yes." Lelouch replied, coldly standing behind Amaya. "I am Zero, my sister."

Cornelia felt her heart break a little as all the pieces came together.

Lelouch, the discarded Prince of Britannia, son of the murdered Empress, Marianne Vi Britannia, her idol, brother of the blinded and crippled Princess, Nunnally Vi Britannia...the Prince killed in the occupation of Japan...

"You're..." she whispered, pausing to take a strangled breath, "You're doing this...For Nunnally...and Lady Mai?" Lelouch continued to stare at her as he responded coolly,

"Yes...I want to destroy the current world, and build a new one." Amaya gave a nod as she answered quietly,

"I want to end this war...The way this cruel, unmerciful world works..." Cornelia felt anger boil in her as more tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried,

"You're killing people with that pitiful excuse?! Clovis..." her breath caught in her thought as she sobbed, "Euphie!"

Amaya stared at her as she whispered,

"Cornelia...I've missed you..." Cornelia stared at her as she cried, her heart tearing apart as Amaya continued,

"I thought of you every day..." she saw a tear roll down Amaya's cheek as she whispered, "My sister...We called each other that, didn't we?" Cornelia did not reply, as Amaya continued,

"My mother, Mai, even referred to you as a daughter..." Cornelia let another tear fall as Amaya whispered,

"You'll always be my big sister, Cornelia..." as Cornelia whispered,

"Amaya..." as Amaya stood, and Lelouch stood forward.

"Now, Cornelia Li Britannia...Answer this question from your brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia..." Cornelia stared at Lelouch as he removed the hand from his eye, Cornelia's eyes widening as she saw a light purple symbol burning in it...

* * *

Lelouch stared at his sister, as her widened eyes softened, now outlined by an eerie purple.

"Yes." she answered, under the effects of his Geass, as Lelouch clenched his fists beginning,

"Are you the one who killed mother?" he waited in anticipation, Amaya beside him holding her breath as Cornelia replied without a pause,

"No." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he continued, his tone harsher,

"Then who did?" Cornelia paused a moment, perhaps thinking on it as she answered simply,

"I don't know." Lelouch's eye's widened the flames burning around them as he continued, more desperately,

"You were the one in charge of security at that time, right?" Cornelia gave a slight nod as she answered,

"Yes." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he asked,

"Then why did you let the security leave?" Cornelia gave a slight nod as she answered simply, as though in a dream,

"I was asked to..." Lelouch's fists clenched as he continued, persistantly,

"By who?" he waited with impatience, as Cornelia blinked before answering in the same, tired tone,

"By Empress Marianne..."

Lelouch's eyes widened, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as he gasped, his breath almost caught in his throat,

"Mother?" he felt Amaya come closer, as he begun to think, panicked,

_'No way. That means...'_ Lelouch's eyes burned in disbelief, as he thought, '_Mother knew there would be an attack that day...' _Lelouch's eyes widened in anger, and disbelief, his fists shaking as Amaya caught one hand, foreseeing what would happen.

"Lelouch..." she whispered, as Lelouch's train of thought continued,

'_No way. Then she would have let us escape!' _Lelouch took a step forward as Amaya strengthened her grip on his fist as he demanded of Cornelia, who stared at him,

"What happened on that day?" Anger continued to grip him, as Lelouch caught him around the waist from storming Cornelia.

"WHO?" he cried, "WHO KILLED MOTHER?!"

Cornelia didn't answer, as Amaya pleaded into his ear,

"She doesn't know, Lelouch!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he answered,

"Well then, who knows the truth?" he demanded, as Cornelia stared at him. "You've investigated the events of that day, right?" Cornelia's hair fell slightly over one eye as she answered, still under the Power of Geass,

"The orders came from...The Emperor...Brother Schneizel removed the remains..."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he concluded dryly, angrily,

"The remains...Of mother...?" his fists shook as Amaya relaxed her grip, keeping her hand on his as he held hers tightly, as he continued,

"Then, that coffin is..."

* * *

Jinx narrowed his eyes as he ran, pulling out his gun, just in case as he pushed open the door, ducking as he felt a bullet whizz past his head as he entered the room.

Jinx's eyes narrowed as he caught the gaze of V.V, who stood beside a now, sleeping Nunnally, probably drug induced. V.V smiled his eery smile as he eyed Jinx coolly, as he greeted, his gun still raised,

"Greetings, Jinx...It has been awhile..." Jinx's eyes narrowed as he held his own gun up,

"You realize, short one, that nether of us can die by gun?" V.V simply smiled as he replied,

"I realize this. However, like you, I also realize that it can still be used to create pain and incapacitate one like us." Jinx's eyes narrowed as he deduced lowly, glancing at Nunnally,

"So you were sent by him, then...For Nunnally?" V.V stared at him as Jinx concluded,

"Then..."

"Oh yes." V.V smiled. "Me and Brother know that Lelouch is alive, and is the terrorist against Britannia, Zero." Jinx clenched his weapon tighter as he added,

"We are also aware of his Geass..." V.V cocked his head as he continued, "I also know, that it is C.C who is his contractor." Jinx stared at him as he announced coldly,

"I will not allow you to come near C.C. You would be stupid to presume otherwise." V.V continued to smirk as he sighed,

"It has been a challenge to track you two down...Especially you, Jinx." Jinx glared at him, not responding, as V.V continued,

"I wonder, though, why you two separated...Or rather..." V.V smirked as he continued, "Why C.C left you?" Jinx's eyes narrowed as he growled,

"I will not allow you to take Nunnally." as he held his finger on the trigger, quickly aiming at his knee, and firing.

V.V released a cry, falling to his knees beside Nunnally, glaring at Jinx as he moved towards Nunnally, before gasping,

"You fool, you thought I would not anticipate this?" as he pulled out something, a trigger from his pocket, causing Jinx to stop in his tracks, as he pushed it.

The trigger activated an automatic gun, placed behind Jinx, on the ceiling. Jinx's eyes widened as a bullet ran through his head, creating a perfect circle in his forehead, as he fell to the floor, V.V disappearing from the room, Nunnally in tow.

Jinx stared at where they had been, as he fell, frozen on the floor, waiting for himself to heal, hating himself for not realizing sooner, as he made a mental connection with C.C.

* * *

Lelouch paused in his thoughts as suddenly, C.C cried from the Gawain,

"Hey! Get back here!" Lelouch and Amaya turned towards the Gawain as Lelouch sighed,

"I know!It's almost time for the reinforcements from the Govern-" Lelouch paused as C.C interrupted,

"No! Your sister has been kidnapped!" as the Gawain knelt, holding out a hand for Lelouch to climb on to get into the frame. Lelouch saw Amaya release a gasp, as Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"I do not have time for your jokes. I will now use Cornelia as a hostage to-"

"I know!" C.C snapped, as she snapped, "Isn't that your reason for living?"

"Lelouch, I think she's serious!" Amaya called from near Cornelia, her eyes meeting his, portraying her worry. "Nunnally could be in trouble!"

"They're heading to Kaminejima!" C.C added, as Amaya and Lelouch's eyes widened.

"But that's..." Amaya gasped, as Lelouch confirmed,

"The Island on which we appeared on from nowhere, with a connection to Geass." Instantly, he moved towards the frame, putting his mask back on, as Amaya replaced her mask, moving to help the now stirring Cornelia, only pausing by an explosion near the edge of the rooftop garden, and the cry of,

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

All turned in shock, as an unidentified machine, sphere shaped, emerged, green lights flashing around it, and someone standing at the top, on a booth like place. Lelouch's eyes widened as he recognized the man, even with some technology on the side of his face, as he stared at him.

"Hey...Aren't you, Zero?" he gasped, his eyes widening as the dust around them cleared, as he cried out,

"I am so lucky! Destiny! Frustration!" Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he stepped onto the Gawain's hand which began lifting him to the hatch.

"Can it be Orange?" Lelouch called, smiling slightly as the man twitched as he gasped, trying to surpress his frustration at the nickname,

"I-I-II-I-IIIIII-I-I have a request!" he called, pressing his palms together, and bowing his head, before lifting it, showing an emotionless face as he declared lowly,

"Can you please die?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he climbed into the frame, pausing as he got into the seat, pausing as he remembered.

"Cornelia!" Lelouch cursed as C.C nodded,

"I've got it!" as she reached out to pick her up, however, they paused as they were impacted by Jeremiah. Lelouch cursed again, as he heard Amaya call from her communicator,

"I'll take care of Cornelia!" Lelouch glanced at the screen, seeing Amaya by her side, helping her, calling,

"I'll catch up with you in a minute!"

* * *

Amaya turned back to Cornelia as the fight took to the skies, as Cornelia nearly fell over to the side.

"Cornelia!" she cried as she caught her, Cornelia staring wearily up at her, as she whispered,

"And now...?" Amaya blinked as she continued, "Shall I become your hostage, Amaya?" Amaya did not reply, as she looked at Cornelia's wound. Cornelia soundlessly, weakly took a hold of Amaya's wrist, as Amaya removed her mask in the process.

For a moment, they stared at each other. And then Cornelia asked the dreaded question.

"Did you...Amaya, did you have anything to do with what happened to Euphie?" Cornelia looked pleadingly into Amaya's eyes, as silence took over again.

"...No..." Amaya whispered, looking directly into her eyes. "...I didn't do anything directly to her..." Amaya saw a tear fall down Cornelia's face as Amaya continued,

"Cornelia, she wasn't in her right mind then..." Cornelia closed her eyes as she relaxed her grip. Slowly, she looked at Amaya once again.

"I was told you died..." she whispered, as Amaya stared at her. "But...I never believed it, never truly..." Amaya said nothing as she continued,

"That's why I investigated so much into what happened to you and Lady Mai..." Cornelia's eyes widened slightly as she gasped,

"Is Lady Mai...?" Amaya slowly shook her head as she whispered,

"Mother died...Protecting me..." Cornelia said nothing as she fell back, silence falling as she whispered,

"As expected of Lady Mai..." she glanced at Amaya once more as she whispered, "Is that why you became the Lady of Zero?"

Amaya nodded, her hand shaking as she whispered,

"Yes...Cornelia..." she looked up at Cornelia as a tear fell down her own face. "I saw...Everyone..." Amaya shook more as she continued, "My Grandfather...My Aunts and Uncles...My cousins..." she let out a sob as she repeated, "My cousins! They all...disappeared in the flames..."

Amaya looked at a silent Cornelia as she asked,

"How could I have gone back? Britannia wanted me dead, like they wanted my mother...That country ordered our deaths!" Amaya glanced at Cornelia as she added,

"I wanted to come back...To you and Euphie and my brother! I dreamed of it! But...I couldn't!" she let a sob echo from her as she exclaimed,

"I'm sorry, Cornelia!" she continued to shake as she heard the firing of guns, the explosions, the sounds of war that controlled her life. She paused, however, as she felt a hand touch her own.

Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with Cornelia, who whispered,

"I'm sorry too..." quietly, Cornelia's hand tightened on her own, as she whispered, "I promised you both, I'd always protect you as your big sister...But I've failed..." Cornelia's eyes welled with tears as she shakily continued, "You'll always be my little sister...You and Euphie..."

Amaya let out a sob as she clutched at Cornelia's hand.

"Cornelia...I love you..." Cornelia nodded, as she sat up, as she looked into Amaya's eyes.

"I love you, Amaya." she whispered, as Amaya glanced up at the battle between the two knightmares, and then back to Cornelia.

"Lelouch..." she began softly, causing Cornelia to narrow her eyes slightly. "Lelouch and I want to create a world where this doesn't exist...Where we can live side by side, with no fear of anything..."

Cornelia stared at her as she shook her head, declared simply, lowly, "I cannot give my consent to this...Rebellion..." Amaya's eyes widened slightly, as Cornelia suddenly reached behind her, as though looking for something...And found it.

Amaya took a breath, standing and taking a step back as Cornelia aimed a gun at her. For a moment, they held eye contact. And it was then that they recognized, that despite their relationship, they were still enemies...

Cornelia gritted her teeth as she shakily declared,

"You will leave now, Lady of Zero. Do not think that we will not encounter each other again, for when we do.." Amaya paused as Cornelia stated, emotionlessly,

"I will fight you with everything I have." Amaya slowly nodded as she turned, pausing as she half turned to her as she promptly announced,

"I look forward to it, Cornelia Li Britannia."

As she replaced her mask, heading towards the Roiyaru, leaving the emotionless Cornelia staring after her, gun raised as the Roiyaru took off.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as Jeremiah dodged his hadron cannon, C.C commenting,

"How agile..." as he contacted to base, getting through instantly.

"Jinx-"

"Zero, thank God!" Lelouch blinked as he cautiously stated,

"Minami? Where's Jinx?"

"Jinx is somewhere upstairs, but more importantly, Ohgi's still in critical condition!" he explained, and Lelouch recalled, Amaya telling him he had been shot. However, he also recalled Jinx being left in charge...Lelouch narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the matter at hand.

"Understood. You'll do. How's the girl in the wheelchair?" he asked instantly, his fists clenching impatiently. Minimi hesitated, cautiously reminding,

"Compared to that, Ohgi is..." Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he snapped,

"I can hand out those damned posts later! At this moment, that girl is more important!" he did not pay attention to Minimi as he repeated,

"Hand out...?" as Lelouch continued,

"Go and confirm it, hurry!" there was a pause of silence before Minimi answered lowly,

"All the students who were detained have disappeared."

"She's gone."

That's all he needed to hear, as he hung up.

* * *

Rivalz, Milly and Shirley moved silently through the bushes that dotted the school, quietly, making sure they would not be caught by any Black Knight Guards wandering the premises as they made their way to the Lancelot.

All froze, however, as the sound of Rivalz phone ringing cut through the night, all eyes widening as Rivalz frantically answered, sighing as he saw the ID caller, whispering, slightly relieved, yet panicked,

"Lelouch! Sorry, but now-" Rivalz was cut off by Lelouch, who immediately asked, near desperately,

"Is Nunnally with you?" Rivalz bit his lip slightly as he answered, looking towards where the Lancelot was frozen,

"She's in the Clubhouse. We've left for a bit, but Lelouch, Amaya's missing too!" Rivalz eyes widened slightly as Lelouch cut the connection, only saying,

"Got it." Shirley and Milly's eyes widened as Rivalz gasped, begging down the line,

"Wait, where are you now-"

However, he paused as Milly and Shirley gasped, as Rivalz slowly turned, coming face to face with the end of a gun.

* * *

Lelouch cursed as he hung up, spitting,

"I cannot even get in touch with Nunnally! Even Sayoko..." he paused as C.C softly declared,

"Lelouch. I am your ally." she paused before continuing, "I am your friend." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he coldly replied,

"How can I even believe you? You are a witch who is not even willing to explain herself!" C.C's own eyes narrowed as she snapped back,

"If you die, I'm screwed. This, at least, is true." Lelouch humphed, as he sighed,

"All this time, you were even talking about yourself..." he paused, however, as he saw Jeremiah coming up behind him, once again.

"Squadron 3. The enemy is approaching." he announced as he flew over a squadron of Knightmares. "Destroy him!" he ordered, as they began firing.

Lelouch's eyes widened, however, as he dodged every bullet, spinning so fast, that when he collided with the squad, they were completely destroyed as he zoomed towards him, giving a great cry of,

"ZERO!" as he aimed his won slash harkens at him, as Lelouch dodged, giving a snap of,

"I don't have the time to play with you, Orange!" as he glanced at C.C, ordering,

"C.C, head to 12th street!" he paused as he saw Amaya appear on the corner of the screen, giving a nod as she announced,

"I'm right behind Orange. Luckily, it wasn't hard finding a spherical, _orange _Knightmare." Lelouch smirked as C.C aimed the hadron cannon at Jeremiah, frowning as he dodged.

"You can't hit me!" he laughed, near manically, "You can't hit me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"

"Want to bet?" Amaya snapped as she zoomed up behind him, digging her sword deep into the sphere.

"Damn it!" Jeremiah cursed as he zoomed downwards, freeing the knightmare as Lelouch paused, while Amaya ordered over their line,

"Go, find Nunnally!" as Jeremiah aimed at her, as she dodged, Jeremiah nearly hitting a building. Lelouch nodded as he called, zooming towards Kaminejima,

"I thank you, Amaya. Be careful."

"I always am, Lulu." she smirked as she cut the communication, pausing before adding, almost quietly,

"You have to return...I love you." Lelouch felt his mouth open slightly at her words, as he replied warmly, despite all that had happened,

"I love you too...More then you could ever know...It is because of that, I will return..." and with that, Lelouch cut the connection, clenching his fists as he zoomed further away, towards his sister...

* * *

Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he heard the hiss of a knightmare's sword hitting once again against the Lancelot, attempting to penetrate the hatch, so far, unsuccessfully. He heard a sigh of annoyance from a particularly arrogant one snap,

"It sure is tough! Do we need a vibration sword for this?" Suzaku released a sigh, his fists clencing in impatience and stubborness, pausing only as he heard a call,

"Tamaki-san, what shall we do with them? Do we put them together in the Gym or the Dormitory?"

"Students?" Suzaku's eyes snapped to where they stood, his eyes widening as he saw who 'them' was.

Milly, Shirley and Rivalz...Accompanied by two Black Knights, they're faces emotionless, their hands behind their heads.

"Call Zero, and his Lady!" Shirley pleaded, her eyes determined, even from where he sat. "They promised us, they gave us their word-"

"Shut up!" the man snapped, slinging his gun from his shoulder, lazily holding it aloft as he snapped, as though insulted,

"I know those two the very best! And I know, as a matter of fact, that Zero would never take this!" as he held the gun to them, they're eyes widening in shock. Suzaku's jaw clenched in anger as he snapped,

"Stop it!" from his seat, immediately opening the hatch, standing to face them. The man blinked in surprise at him, before smirking, aiming the gun at him as he sneered,

"What is it? Are you going to surrender for Britannia?"

Suzaku did not reply, staring coldly at the man as they continued to stare at eachother. Finally, the man gave up, becoming more serious as he stated lowly,

"All we want is your white armour." he paused, before adding coldly, his eyes glaring at Suzaku,

"All traitors will die here." Suzaku's eyes narrowed as a dare, as the man pulled the trigger.

He paused however, at the battle cry of

"MEOW!" as Arthur sprung from the bushes, catching the man's gun, and beginning to mercilessly scratch the mans face.

"Arthur?" Suzaku gasped in surprise and amusement as the man yelled, struggling to throw the cat off him, finally succeeding as he snapped,

"BEDAMNED CAT! That's enough!" he snapped, turning to the rest of the guards, aiming his gun at the cat instead as he ordered,

"Kill them all!" no one responded.

All froze, as suddenly, a great white light flared down upon them, and the casual greeting of,

"Good evening!" floated down to them. Suzaku blinked against the light, gasping at the sight of an orange floating ship, an orange and silver, flying knightmare, Cecile's knightmare, zooming towards him.

Suzaku stared in amazement as the Black Knights scattered, as she instantly began firing at the Gefijun disturbers, his eyes widening as he saw his Knightmare flciker back to life.

"It's back up!" he gasped as he took his seat, seeing Cecile on the screen as she instructed him,

"Open your cover. We'll change your energy filler." he nodded as he obliged, responding,

"Yes...But why is Cecile..." he drew off as she entered the energy filler, as she sighed,

"Why, you ask, Lloyd?" Suzaku blinked as Lloyd appeared on the screen from the Avalon, Suzkau blushing slightly in embarrassment at seeing his face bandaged at the punch Suzaku had thrown at him earlier in his frustration.

"I'm here to get it back." he answered with a shrug, adjusting his glasses as he added with a smirk, "The Lancelot and the other thing..."

Suzaku did not reply as he saw Cecile attach a purple arm to his Knightmare, his other lost in the battle with Kallen.

"This spare part is from a Sutherland, is it okay?" Cecile asked cautiously as Suzaku ran a test, nodding as he answered promptly,

"Yes. It passed the compatibility check." Cecile nodded as she continued,

"Then, leave this place to us." her eyes looked directly into his as she ordered, "You go defeat Zero."

Suzaku's eyes widened momentarily, his mouth opening at her supporting his need to defeat the man. He clenched his jaw, his eyes burning in determination as he answered lowly,

"Thank you." he glanced to the building, smiling as he saw his friends disappear behind a building, safe.

"Ashford Academy, and everyone here. I'll leave it to you!" Lloyd rolled his eyes as he sighed,

"I got it. My fiancee is here too."

Suzaku nodded as he took off, pausing only as the beep from a channel attempting to connect...

"Royal Private?" he said slowly as he permitted it, his eyes widening as he heard a familiar tone whisper,

"K-Kururugi..." his mouth opened as he gasped aloud,

"Viceroy Cornelia?"

* * *

Amaya narrowed her eyes as she slammed the Knightmare into a building, creating an almost comical round hole, as it zoomed upwards, Amaya quickly jumping from it as it begun spinning.

She took this chance to contact Tohdoh,who was positioned right before the Government, as she immediately stated,

"Tohdoh-san, I am in command now!" she paused as she dodged him coming directly down, cutting through the air, almost hitting her. "I need you to complete your part of the plan as quickly as possible!"

She paused again as he zoomed towards her, giving a cry of,

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" as Amaya held her sword, barely stopping him, and nearly breaking her sword in the process, glaring at the frame as she continued,

"Diethard is doing Ohgi's jobs, Jinx is still in charge of Headquarters. I just need you to take care of the rest of this soon!"

"Hime-sama, where is Zero?" Tohdoh demanded, urgent as she heard gunshots from his side. Amaya clenched her jaw as she replied,

"He had urgent business to take care of, he cannot be reached now!" as she threw the sphere away, before herself flying northwards, getting fed up with this game of cat and mouse.

"What?!" he gasped as Amaya spat,

"He _will_ return! He has to!" as she aimed her weapon at the building behind Jeremiah, as he laughed,

"Missed me!" Amaya narrowed her eyes as she snapped,

"Look behind you, Orange!" she saw the sphere turn just in time as he called,

"Why you-" before disappearing in the dust and debris of the building.

"Hime-sama, the situation-"

"I am certain he will return! Until then, continue with his plan!" she ordered, before adding,

"Where's Kallen, I need her as my back up now!" as she headed higher, before continuing to the Government building, where she could both precide over and hand out orders of the battle. There was a pause as Tohdoh answered,

"She's back at base-"

Immediately, Amaya opened her communication with base, frowning as she heard Minami answer the call.

"Fujiwara-sama, thank god, Zero-"

"Zero is indisposed right now!" Amaya snapped, impatience flaring as she snapped, "I need Jinx, where is he?"

She paused, as she heard a slight pause on the other end, a struggle as she heard Jinx snap,

"Yes, I am alive you fool! Now, give me-Yes, give me the phone!" there was a sigh as she quickly began speaking,

"I need a base update!" there was no pause as Jinx began,

"Well, Kururugi's gone." Amaya's eyes widened, as she gasped,

"What!?"

"The schools been infiltrated by the Avalon, we're allowing them to take the students." Amaya shook slightly, as she nodded, as Jinx continued,

"And Nunnally, she's gone, the bloody brat came prepared!" Amaya frowned, her fists still shaking as she asked,

"Who's the 'bloody brat'?" there was a pause as Jinx answered,

"It's a long story..." Amaya frowned as she ground out,

"Shorten it for me then." Jinx hesitated slightly, before responding icily, the answer causing a chill to go up Amaya's spine,

"He's an immortal, a code bearer."

Amaya felt her breath hitch in her throat as she continued to the front lines, gazing at the pink tinted building as she whispered to herself, almost numbly,

'_Everything...Everything's falling apart...'_

* * *

Cornelia's eyes glazed over slightly as she listened to the continuous beat of the bullets being fired below, Kururugi only having arrived minutes before, his eyes widening as he took in the state of her, barely able to move, yet eerily silent.

"T-the battle is good for us..." she whispered, glancing at Kururugia as she changed the subject, continuing, "Listen. Do your best to hide news of my injury."

She paused as she saw Kururugi's eyes widen at her words, as her mind flitted to what Bartley's reaction would be...Her fists clenching, knowing he would, even if he would deny, feel...Betrayed...

"They will be shaken." she assured Kururugi, her eyes set, knowing she had to do what she must, despite the sacrifices she must make...

"Guilford..." she whispered, as her mind turned to the kind eyes, hidden behind the glasses, the warmth radiating from them...

"The Glaston Knights..." who were forever loyal, forever vigilant...She closed her eyes as she continued,

"But..." she glanced at Kururgui as she confirmed, his green eyes staring at her as she confirmed, to both herself and to him,

"Only you..." Kururugi shook his head as he touched her shoulders, as he whispered,

"Please, stop talking..." Cornelia shook her head as she said one word.

"Kaminejima." Kururugu froze as she explained, her heart stopping, as she thought of a younger Lelouch's vibrant violent eyes and beaming smile, fade into a Zero mask...her heart aching as she realized, to an extent, she was betraying her own brother...

But...He was no longer Lelouch...She had begun to believe. He had been swallowed by the hateful mask of Zero...

"That is where Zero is..." she saw Kururugi's eyes widen in shock, his fists clenching slightly,as she continued,

"And also..." she frowned as she attempted once again to remember what Lelouch had done after he showed her his eye...shaking her head as she murmured, almost embarrassed, "No. I cannot remember..."

Cornelia paused as she heard Kururugi draw back slightly, and whisper a strange word to himself,

"_Geass..._" Cornelia turned back to face him, and saw the look in his eyes...And Cornelia knew he would follow him, follow Zero...and destroy him...

'_Because Zero...Zero hurt Euphie...'_ she thought as she saw Kururugi's eyes burn with the same passion she felt...The need to gain her revenge...Euphie's revenge...

"You are Euphie's knight, aren't you?" she found herself saying, as she stared at the man she _knew_ her sister had grown to love, giving her permission to do what she could not,

"Then, clear Euphie's name." Kururugi gave a nod as he answered, determined,

"Yes." Cornelia nodded, feeling a connection to the man at last, as she shakily raised her right hand, holding out two fingers as she dubbed him, saying what she should have ssaid when she saw Euphie's smile when she saw him.

"I accept you." as she touched his left shoulder, moving to his left, "Although it is a simple ceremony, I accept you as a Knight of Britannia." For a moment, the two stared at eachother, Cornelia, weakly lying upon rubble, Kururugi, kneeling next to her.

"Now, you are a true Knight." she confirmed, clenching her hands as she ordered, "Go, Kururugi Suzaku." Kururugi nodded, his eyes burning, as he touched her hand, whispering,

"When Euphie awakes, she will awake with her name cleared." Cornelia nodded as he stood, almost reluctantly delclaring with a slight smile,

"You hold the same stubbornness as my and your cousin, Amaya, Kururugi...That can be both a gift and a curse..." Kururugi's eyes widened slightly, clenching his jaw as his arm went across his chest as he accepted her order, and her words, declaring,

"Yes, Your Highness!"

* * *

Kallen's fists shook as she sat in her Knightmare, being repaired quickly, her arm being replaced with a simple spare part, being repaired only enough to allow her to return to battle after Kururugi. Amaya had ordered her back to the battle, to help her as she commanded the battle...

However, she was not shaking because of that...It was because it was noe known to all, that Zero had fled...In their hour of need.

For a moment, she sat frozen, for the first time in many months, not knowing where or what to do...

"Zero..." she whispered, her blue eyes trembling, "What should I do?"

She paused as she heard an incoming call, pausing as she heard the weak voice of Ohgi filter through to her,

"K-Kallen..." Kallen's eyes widened as she gasped,

"Ohgi!" she leaned forward, concern pulsing through her for her brother's best friend, who had become a brother figure to her. "Are you alright?"

She heard a gasp of pain come from him as he shakily responded,

"Never mind that Kallen...Go chase after him, after Zero..." Kallen's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening as he continued,

"His actions...Make no sense...Save him..." Kallen's fists clenched as he continued, weakly, almost pleading with her,

"Zero..And everyone's dreams...The continuation..." Kallen shook as she pleaded with Ohgi, asking, panicked,

"But how do I find him?" there was a pause as Ohgi commented bitterly,

"You should see it soon...Right?" Kallen glanced up, confused, her eyes widening as she saw a speck of white in the sky. Zeroing in on it, her eyes widened as she identified the speck, whispering,

"That is...Lancelot?" her eyes narrowed, her fists clenching as she deduced,

"That guy's reason for leaving this place..." she paused as Ohgi added, obviously still in pain,

"Rakshata sent a message..." Kallen nodded, her fists clenching as she declared,

"Understood." she looked up as she ordered, her eyes burning, "Reinforcement squadron, give me your aerial equipments!" she reared her Knightmare as it was finished with her repairs, as she announced,

"It's of critical importance!"

* * *

Rakshata frowned in confusion as she watched from the roof of the school, as students all boarded the Avalon. She was safe, at a far enough distance to be away from the shooting and mayhem.

However, what she was staring at, was a portion of the school ground opening, revealing...

An ancient Knightmare. Rakshata raised an eyebrow as she leaned back, murmurring to herself,

"What's with that ancient thing?" she paused in thought as she saw a student sitting in the seat...Her eyes widened more as she saw the Knightmare was holding something...

She paused as suddenly, she heard Lloyd cry from the Avalon,

"NOT GOOD! STOP FIRING! ORDER OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS, STOP FIRING TOO!"

Rakshata let out a confused,

"Huh?" as he continued, as the Knightmare moved slowly forward, crying,

"TIME OUT! DO-NOT-HIT-IT!" Rakshata's eyes widened as she realized one thing about Lloyd...

He never took anything seriously. And if this made him so panicked, he was nearly screaming for them to stop, that would only mean...

"Everyone! Do as he says!" Rakshata ordered into her communicator as she stared at the frame. "Do not hit it!"

Her eyes narrowed as everyone stopped, all staring at the Knightmare as Lloyd declared slowly,

"Nina...You've completed it?" Rakshata clenched her jaw as she saw the student had actually managed to attach a bomb to the Knightmare, as she slowly, coldly answered,

"There haven't been enough tests...I do not know if it will explode..." Rakshata frowned as she continued, "But...I..."

Rakshata's eyes moved to a blode girl who ran forward, perhaps her friend, who cried out, as confused as everyone else,

"What explosion are you talking about, Nina?"

The girl paused however, as that woman's, Cecile's, Knightmare landed before her, stopping her in her tracks as she exclaimed, urgently,

"It's dangerous! Get back!"

Rakshata's eyes turned back to the Avalon, as Lloyd declared, almost lowly, to himself, yet everyone on the grounds heard him,

"If her hypothesis is correct, that thing can destroy the entire Tokyo area..."

Rakshata's eyes widened, her mouth opening in shock as she heard Tamaki over her communicator gasp,

"There's no way that thing-" He paused as Rakshata interrupted, panic seeping into her tone,

"Believe it!" as she gazed at the bomb, swallowing slightly as she shakily explained,

"That thing has Sakuradite too!" she paused as she glanced back at the girl, her eyes widening as she held up the trigger, holding it forward, the girl's eyes wide with madness as she shakily demanded,

"Where is Zero? Tell me!" she paused slightly as she uttered her next words, Rakshata clenching her fist as she called,

"For Princess Euphemia's revenge...WHERE IS ZERO!?"

* * *

Amaya fumbled in her knightmare, looking over the battle as she tried to connect with Lelouch, however, knowing he cut all communication lines.

She nearly cried as she was connected once again to messages, as she began, her tone high,

"Please, Lelouch, pick this up! This is bigger then we thought, it involves a Code Bearer, and everything here is falling apart...We need you, Lelouch!" she trembled as she just managed to dodge an onslaught of bullets, as she pleaded again,

"Lelouch, just call me as soon as you get this!" she cursed again as she was again forced to dodged bullets as she cut the connection. She instead attempted to call Kallen for the 12th time in 5 minutes, her eyes widening as she was put through.

"Kallen, where the hell are you!?" she cried, as she sent co-ordinates to Sqad 16. "I called you here 25 minutes ago-"

"I can't go." Amaya's mouth opened as these words left Kallen's lips.

"W-what?" Amaya whispered, as she shook. "You're knightmare is fixed though, Rakshata said-"

"My aerial can't be fixed yet...I need to find Zero." Amaya's eyes widened even more, her heart stopping as she digested what she said.

"I'm following the Lancelot, he's following Zero-"

_'The Lancelot?'_ Amaya gasped in her mind, as she lowered a few feet, taking out another squad of Britannian frames with her sword in one fatal swoop as she realized, '_Suzaku's following Lelouch?!'_

"Kallen, do not, I repeat, DO NOT follow Zero-" she was once again interrupted by Kallen as she insisted,

"We need him, Amaya! We won't be able to win this without him!" Amaya's eyes clenched shut as she knew this truth, as she saw another of the Black Knights frames disappear in flames.

"Kallen, listen to me, I am ordering you to take out the Lancelot, or at least distract him, so Zero can-"

"We can't let Zero leave in the midst of the battle!" Kallen insisted, as Amaya saw calls building up. "I have to find him, I'm sorry, Amaya."

"Kallen-!"

Amaya fell into silence as Kallen hung up on her. Feeling something like dread build in her stomach, she frantically began dialing her, her hands shaking as she went straight to message.

Amaya let out a cry of frustration as she saw a call from Jinx, answering it immediately as he called one sentence.

"Nina has a bomb that could take out the whole Tokyo area, and is going to blow it if she doesn't get Zero."

Her eyes widened as she gasped,

"Tell me you're kidding!" Jinx sighed before continuing,

"The Avalons still here, and we don't know whether to stay or not..." Amaya bit her lip as she realized the only safe option for the Black Knights. She finally ground out,

"Abandon the grounds. Leave the Britannians to deal with Nina. Bring as much equipment as possible."

Jinx paused before answering,

"Very well." as he cut the connection. Amaya felt a tear leak out as she looked over the battle...The failing battle...

She had to be strong...Amaya whispered to herself, as she took the first call, realizing that help would not be coming soon...

* * *

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as the Gawain landed before the entrance to the cave that was related to Geass, where before, he had literally, _fallen_ into.

"So this is the place?" Lelouch declared lowly, before glancing at C.C as he asked, "Is this something to do with you?" C.C gave a short shrug as she answered coolly,

"I don't know this place." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he asked of interest,

"Are you saying there's some other place?" he paused before narrowing his eyes, asking coldly, bluntly,

"Is the one who kidnapped Nunnally a Geass user?" C.C answered promptly, with another shrug,

"I don't know that ether." Lelouch leaned back in suspicion as C.C continued, glancing at him as she declared, "I'm serious."

Lelouch stared at her another moment, before releasing a sigh.

"I believe you." he confirmed as he continued, "At least out alliance is continuing..." C.C let out a sigh of her own as she nodded,

"Thank you."

However, mere moments after this, C.C froze. Lelouch's eyes widened as he moved forward, asking cautiously,

"What's wrong?" C.C's eyes widened as she suddenly gasped, grasping the pilot controls,

"I see! This is-" she was cut off by a gasp, as Lelouch gasped,

"What?" as he too froze, colours flashing through his mind as he felt himself fall into an abyss of colour...

* * *

_**"Calm down." Lelouch heard C.C's voice whisper into his ear as he saw the images of planets, girls, light, merge together. "This is a trap against ones who trigger it..."**_

_**C.C was cut off by a cry of pain, as Lelouch felt both himself and C.C fall deeper and deeper into the strange world. Lelouch clenched his eyes shut, and when he reopened them a mere moment later...**_

_**He found himself surrounded by war scenes from some 50 or so years ago...Tanks rolled over the land, men sat hunched in trenches, as Lelouch whispered in shock,**_

_**"What is this...?" as he saw explosions surround him, "A long time ago...?"**_

_**Lelouch paused as he saw a familiar person run across from him...**_

_**"C.C!" Lelouch gasped as she watched C.C, now in a light pink outfit, run across the field. "No..." he whispered as he watched her jump into a trench. "But..." he paused as a soldier spat,**_

_**"Who are you?" before promptly shooting her between the eyes. Lelouch's eyes widened even more as she fell, as someone else jumped after her into the trench, catching her...**_

_**"Jinx?!" he gasped, as he watched the man's eyes narrow as he clutched her, pulling out a gun of his own as he shot the man who shot C.C, before the scene changed. **_

_**Stones being thrown at a building with the Geass symbol engraved on it...**_

_**C.C screaming in pain as she was burned at the stake...**_

_**"Stop it..." he whispered, as the scenes became bloodier, the iron maiden, the rack, spears, knives, C.C kneeling beneath a church window a giant light...  
**_

_**"STOP IT!" **_

_**Lelouch screamed as he faded into the white light, the only colour, his geass eye...**_

_**Silence engulfed the area as he found himself standing withher back to him, C.C, who stood naked, staring at him coldly, as he himself, naked began,**_

_**"C.C, this is your..." C.C stared at him as she said simply,**_

_**"All that's left are memories of a witch..." she paused as she continued, whispering,**_

_**"I didn't even know that I wasn't a human..." her eyes drifted before her as she whispered,**_

_**"The people who hated me, the people who loved me...Near all of them have disappeared with time..." she did not look at Lelouch as she continued,**_

_**"In the endless and continued time...I...Alone..." she paused, before whispering again,**_

_**"I cannot believe I am human any more...If only, that man...That curse..." Lelouch stared at her as he declared,**_

_**"You are not alone." C.C paused as she stared at him, as he exclaimed,**_

_**"We are partners. You, me, Amaya and Jinx." he paused before adding, **_

_**"We need you, C.C." C.C smiled slightly as she whispered,**_

_**"Partners..." before smirking, "You have a way with words..."**_

_**As feathers fell around them, a clock striking behind them, as they faded out of the white world...

* * *

**_Slowly, Lelouch re-opened his eyes, as he found both he and C.C back within the confines of the Knightmare. He slowly fixed his gaze on C.C, as he sighed,

"Are you alright?" C.C let out a smirk as she responded sarcastically, yet coldly,

"Just who do you think you're talking to?"

Lelouch was about to reply with a snide retort, however, he paused as suddenly, a green spear like weapon narrowly missed them, Lelouch releasing a gasp as he saw where it came from.

"Orange!" he cursed, his eyes widening as he remembered leaving him to Amaya. His eyes widened as he felt fear clutch at him.

'_No...'_ he whispered, as he came to a realization. '_If he's here...Then Amaya...Is she...'_

"It is I!" Jeremiah called from his knightmare, as Lelouch clenched his fists, fear and fury pulsing through him, as he continued, "The time to regret is now, Zero!"

Lelouch clenched his jaw as he spat, needing to know,

"Did you kill my Lady, you bastard?!" as C.C began revearsing in the sky to gain distance, as Lelouch leaned forward, "If you did, so help you god, you will wish you died instead!"

Jeremiah let out a laugh before declaring,

"I did not kill your _Lady, _Zero! That woman should not have assumed that a simple building collapse would destroy me, Jeremiah Gottwald, devoted subject of Britannia!" Lelouch felt relief flood through him as he lifted a hand to his heart, which slowed.

'_She's alive...'_ he whispered, closing his eyes in relief, before snapping them open at his next words.

"She will, however, be soon!" as he aimed his weapons again at them, as they dodged in the sky to escape, one of the harken slashes/ spears grazing their arm, and mixed with the damage with Cornelia's attack, causing sparks to erupt in the hatch. Lelouch, however, was obvious.

"What do you mean, 'soon'?" he snapped, as Jeremiah let out a laugh.

"When the Black Knights fall, she will be one of the first to receive the Justice of Britannia!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he continued, "You, Zero, however will receive yours now!"

Lelouch let out a hiss of anger as C.C cried out,

"We can only use the Hadron cannon one last time!" Lelouch clenched his jaw as they fell towards the sea, Jeremiah following. Lelouch clenched his eyes shut as he yelled, as they fell face forward,

"NOW!"

At his command, C.C initiated the Hadrin Cannon, hitting the ocean face, causing them to stay in the sky, and the heat from the cannon creating a perfect cover screen on steam.

"Leave him to me!" C.C snapped, Lelouch's eyes snapping to her, as they used the cover screen to their advantage, moving back towards land. "Go save Nunnally!"

Lelouch's eyes widened as he pointed out, glancing at the screen,

"But this thing is out of energy soon!" C.C simply narrowed her eyes as she shook her head, announcing,

"Don't worry." she paused however, as they fell into silence.

"...No..." she whispered, a small smile drifting onto her face as she stated, "I just had a bad feeling..." Lelouch blinked in confusion as she turned to him, annoucning simply,

"You must win, Lelouch...You must conquer your past..." Lelouch stared at her as she continued,

"And the results of your movement..." she drew off as she added, softly, her eyes gently looking into his,

"So we can both be with our beloveds..."

Lelouch clenched his jaw as they landed, C.C instantly opening the hatch, Lelouch standing as he asked, softly,

"So, you do love Jinx, despite what you say..." C.C glanced away as she replied softly,

"We are one and the same...Yet, even then...We have our differences...For you see, Lelouch," she glanced at him as she stated,

"If there is one thing that man has taught me, it is that there is a very soft and blurred line between hatred and love..."

Lelouch nodded as he jumped onto the rock, responding softly,

"I suppose so..." as the hatch closed, and he called one last thing to her.

"Don't die." C.C released a chuckle as she replied back,

"Just who do you think you're talking to?"

* * *

C.C smiled as she softly as she aimed her slash harken at Jeremiah, catching him as she use this connection to aim directly at him.

"Because you seek death all the time, you are not my type..." she admitted, softly as her mind then turned to the man who followed her through the centuries, that smile and that spark of something she was missing in his silver eyes...

_Life..._

"However, you, Jinx..." she whispered as she hit Jeremiah in the centre, pushing him towards the ocean, "My own personal curse...Who always seeks life..."

C.C released a chuckle as she realized,

"I am wondering why you are my type at all..."

* * *

Amaya felt angry tears fall down her face, as she saw something terrible...

The enemy's reinforcements arrived hours early...

"If they break through here, the entire fleet is dead!" she repeated, trembling slightly.

Although, since she had taken command, they had held out longer then they had believed, it was as though some force had made everything wrong...

The reinforcements arriving early.

Nina and her bomb.

Nunnally being kidnapped.

Kururugi escaping.

The Glaston Knights arriving.

Kallen, her ace pilot, leaving.

Lelouch, Zero, disappearing...

Amaya stared hatefully at the Government building, her fists clenching as she glanced at her diminishing forces.

She paused, however, as she saw a call for her...

From a private line...

Grabbing her mask, she fitted it before it came through, Amaya taking a breath as she saw who came on screen...

"Is this the Lady of Zero I am speaking to?" The Second Prince Schneizel El Britannia asked softly from his throne, gazing at her through the screen.

"Schneizel..." she whispered in disbelief, as he smiled that usual, suspiscious smile.

"Am I to understand you are the Commander of the Black Knights at this time, as my sources tell me, My Lady?" Amaya clenched her jaw as she remained silent, realizing he alreayd knew Zero was gone. Schenizel gave a sigh as he moved his hand to hold the side of his face, his eyes sparkling as he remarked,

"I see. I honestly didn't believe Zero would abandon you in a time like this." let out another sigh before adding, "That was why I had my forces use speed efficent transport to arrive quicker."

Amaya's eyes widened at this.

"You..." she whispered as he continued,

"You have done quite well, considering the circumstances, My Lady." Amaya continued to clench her jaw as she snapped,

"I don't need nor want your compliments!" her eyes glared at him as she continued, "You called me for a reason, so stop side stepping it and say what you called me to say!"

Schneizel raised his eyebrows as another smile found it's way onto his face.

"Very well." he sighed, removing his hand from his face as he leaned forward. "I will be plain with you, my Lady. I am offering you this chance to surrender." Amaya's eyes widened at his words as he continued,

"I can promise you mercy, for both you and your forces, upon your surrender." Amaya stared at him in amazement as she gasped,

"Did you honestly believe I would surrender? That the Black Knights would surrender, to you?" she clenched her fists as she found herself shaking her head.

"I refuse your surrender, Schneizel El Britannia."She glanced at him as he released a sigh of disappointment, before declaring, almost apologetically,

"I accept your answer, My Lady. However, I still must end this battle..." and with that, he gave her a nod, with a,

"Farewell, my Lady. You were a worthy opponent." he cut the communication.

Amaya blinked for a moment, as she turned slowly back to the battle, before Tohdoh came through.

"Hime-sama, they have us surrounded!"

"What?!" Amaya gasped as she moved higher, her eyes widening as Tohdoh continued,

"On all sides, they moved behind us while we moved ahead, there is no possible escape!" Amaya shook her head, banging her fist on the control panel as she argued,

"No, Tohdoh, there has to be a way!" she demanded, moving higher for a full aerial view, her heart sinking as she saw Tohdoh was right.

As they had been stuck, at the point of near the Government and far from base, and they were concentrating on moving forward, Schneizel had placed his men to come in the middle ground, and they had easily stuck them between Government building and the reinforcements. That's what Schneizel had meant...

Tohdoh slowly shook his head as he continued,

"I've analyzed the situation, there is no possible way!" Amaya clenched her teeth, as he continued,

"Hine-sama, you must escape with all the forces remaining!" Amaya's eyes widening as she stared at Tohdoh.

"Are you telling me to _abandon_ this battle!? Abandon my forces?!" she shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she snapped, determined,

"No! I will not!" Tohdoh's teeth clenched as he snapped back,

"Hime-sama, if you are captured, then this _will be over."_ Amaya clenched her jaw as she looked at him, as he glanced away from her, quickly glancing back as he continued,

"They will capture us soon, Hime-sama, before they cut our communications, please, listen! Leave!" Amaya shook as she clutched her controls, shaking her head.

"Hime-sama, if you don't who will lead the Japanese after this?" Tohdoh demanded, clenching his jaw as he snapped,

"Listen to your forces, to me, Hime-sama! LEAVE!" Amaya's eyes widened as his did, and the line went dead...

She stayed still for a moment, as a tear dripped down her face...

And she knew what she had to do...

_'Lelouch...Forgive me...'_

* * *

Kaguya's hands shook in her lap as she watched the Black Knights gathering all the equipment together...

To retreat...

'_Lord Zero...'_ she whispered to herself as she stared at them, fighting back tears. '_You truly discarded us? Discarded Japan?'_

She paused as a call came through, and she answered, her eyes widening as she saw caller ID.

"Onee-san!" she cried in relief, clutching the phone to her ear, as she immediatly began,

"Are you-"

"Listen to me, Kaguya!" she interrupted, sounding rushed, panicked, "Be prepared to leave, we have to retreat! Jinx is coming to get you right now-"

Kaguya's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Onee-san!" she cried out, standing as she began, "We can't leave! We have-"

"If we stay, we will be captured, and we, even you, will be executed!" Amaya cried out, Kaguya hearing tears in the background. "I will never allow that to happen to you, Imouto!" Kaguya felt tears fall down her cheeks as she continued,

"Listen to me, we have to live! We have to live so we can fight again for Japan's dreams!" Kaguya did not reply, her hands trembling as Amaya pleaded, desperately,

"Please, Imouto, I resent this as well! But please, trust me!" Kaguya paused, before whispering,

"I do...Onee-san..." she heard a sigh of relief, before she blurted,

"Why?" tears burned in her eyes as she continued, "Why did Zero abandon us, Onee-san?"

There was silence, as Kaguya heard only the strangeld breaths of her Onee-san, as she fought to find an answer.

"..."

She never recieved one.

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he found himself before the large stone doors, with the Geass symbol engraved upon it. His fists clenched as he mused to himself,

'_The trap at the entrance was only to get some time. Am I the target?' _Lelouch's eyes narrowed further as he wondered with suspiscion, '_And the line with C.C?'_

Lelouch closed his eyes momentarily, his fists clenching as he pushed those thoughts aside, instead concentrating on the matter at hand, saving Nunnally.

'_No matter how I do it, I must confirm Nunnally's safety. And then return, for Amaya...'_ With this in thought, he moved forward, slowly, delicately, placing his hands on the stone door...

He froze as a gun ran just past his head, hitting the wall, with an echo.

For a moment, he stared at the small indent the bullet had made on the stone, his heart stopping as he heard footsteps coming closer, slowly.

And then he heard it. The cold, emotionless, yet angry, familar tone, order, his voice echoing around the cave,

"Turn around slowly..."

Lelouch's eyes widened at Suzaku's voice, as he half turned to face him, his surprise covered by his mask as he whispered in his head, desperately,

'_At this time?'

* * *

_Suzaku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Zero did not move, nor respond to his words.

"Did you not hear, Zero?" he called in the same tone, his grip on the gun aimed at Zero tightening as he continued, repeating, anger building, "I'm telling you to face me, slowly."

Zero slowly turned to face him more, before, slowly moving to face him completely as he called, his voice echoing towards Suzaku, Suzaku's jaw clenching at his words,

"Euphemia happily massacured defenceless Japanese!" there was a slight pause as he continued, anger in Zero's own voice,

"Yet, for that woman, you-" Suzkau did not reply as he moved towards Zero, declarling lowly, ignoring his words on his Princess,

"It sure is a convenient power, Geass..." Zero froze, as Suzaku took this chance to continue, announcing simply, as he moved closer towards him,

"You hide in the dark, and give the responsability to others." Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he stated, darkly, "Arrogant and sly. That is your character."

Suzaku paused as he stood mere feet from the silent figure, concentrating on the other presence he sensed in the cave, something that had been folllowing him since he landed.

"Kallen."

* * *

Kallen's eyes widened, her hands holding a gun on Suzaku shaking as he called her out, from her hiding place now at the foot of the staircase in the cave. Her eyes widened as he glanced at her sideways, asking, as though interested,

"Do you not want to know Zero's true identity?" Kallen clenched her jaw as she regained her stature, her eyes blazing as she snapped,

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku turned away from her, back to Zero, as he announced, anger evident,

"You have a right to see it too." Kallen's eyes widened as her gaze went from Suzaku, to the frozen figure of Zero, the enigma of the Rebellion, to whom the gun Suzaku was holding was aimed at...

And it was then she knew what he would do. Knowing this, Kallen let out a desperate cry, as she lowered her gun, taking a step forward,

"Wait!"

As Suzaku shot the gun.

* * *

Lelouch watched, emotionless as Suzaku pulled the trigger, the bullet seemingly zooming towards him in slow motion, hitting his mask in the dead centre, Suzaku's aim true.

Lelouch's head went back slightly by the force, his face emotionless as he heard the crack, echo around the cave. Slowly, as Lelouch moved his head to the upright position, he heard his mask begin to break, a line slowly making it's way down the face of his mask.

Lelouch stood emotionlessly as the mask fell apart in two, clean pieces, the persona of Zero fading away, as his hair was released from the mask, as the air of the cave hit his face, as well as the silence that met his ears.

Slowly, Lelouch met Suzaku's slightly widened eyes, as the two pieces of the mask hit the floor with an echoing sound. Lelouch noted how quickly Suzaku regained his compusre, within mere seconds, as he took in Zero's true identity.

And so, for 10 seconds, Suzaku and Lelouch simply stared at eachother, as blood slowly began to seep down Lelouch's face, from the high center of his forehead, from the force of the bullet to his mask. Lelouch took no notice of it, as he heard the first sound occur.

Lelouch heard Kallen take a few panicked steps back as she cried out,

"Why!?" as she fell to her knees, shaking like a leaf, not taking her eyes off Lelouch's face.

"Why?" she repeated again, as he looked back at Suzaku.

Suzaku held a look of pain on his face, before simply closing his eyes, shaking his head, a small smile on his face as he lowered his weapon, holding it limply by his side, in almost disbelief. Slowly, he looked back at Lelouch, who remained emotionless as he declared softly, lowly,

"I cannot believe this."

Suzaku's face suddenly became angry, frustration, anger and disbelief twisting onto his features, his hand on his gun tightening as his eyes burned with hatred and anger at Lelouch.

Lelouch did not reply as Kallen whispered, as though trying to clarrify to herself,

"L-Lelouch is..."

Lelouch slowly found a smirk meld into his features as he looked at Suzaku, and found him declaring, coldly, almost proudly,

"Yes, I am Zero." Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he continued, coldly,

"The Leader of the Order of the Black Knights. The one who declared war on the Holy Empire of Britannia..." Lelouch found his smirk grow as he cocked his head slightly to the left as he announced, with an air of darkness,

"And a man who is about to take over the world."

Silence followed his declaration, Suzaku simply staring at him darkly, as Kallen's gasps were the only sound to echo around the cave. Finally, she managed to gasp,

"You...You used us, the Japanese?" she paused a moment as she let out a low cry of, "Even me? Even..." Lelouch stared at Kallen as tears fell down her face, and Lelouch knew she was speaking of Amaya.

'_If only you knew the truth...'_ Lelouch whispered to himself as he stared at her as he answered coldly,

"As it is looking, the Japanese will soon be liberated." he continued to stare at her as he added coldly, "You shouldn't have any more complaints then."

Kallen's eyes widened at his words, as she took a huge gulp of air of disbelief, as Lelouch glanced back at Suzkaku, who looked away from him in almost cold disgust. Slowly, he delcared, as if to himself,

"I should have arrested you earlier." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he stated out loud,

"You found out?" Suzaku looked in the other direction, his fists clenching in anger as he exclaimed,

"I could not believe it. So, I kept myself in denial..." He clenched his eyes shut a moment as he declared lowly, angrily, "Because I wanted to believe in you!"

Slowly, Suzaku looked him in the eyes again, anger burning in his forest green eyes as he stated coldly,

"But you kept lying. To me and Euphie. To the Student Council..." his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he hissed,

"Even to Nunnally!" Lelouch closed his eyes as he recalled why he was here. Slowly, he began,

"Yes. Nunnally has been kidnapped." Suzaku's eyes widened in disbelief, as Lelouch took this chance, exclaiming, "Suzaku, can we fight later? For Nunnally, can you help me?"

Suzaku did not respond, as Lelouch continued, not looking at Kallen as she stood, staring at her gun, shaking in her disbelief at the tgruth pf Zero's identity.

"Together, there is nothing we cannot do!"

Lelouch's eyes widened as suddenly, Suzaku lifted his gun at him, his eyes glaring at him as he declared coldly,

"Don't be so naive!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed as Suzaku continued, "Before this all happened you should have joined with Euphie." Lelouch clenched his jaw, his fists tightening around his own gun by his side as Suzaku added,

"If you, you and your _Lady,_ had worked together with Euphie, the world..." Suzaku's eyes widened as he gasped,

"You know! You know her identity!" Lelouch clenched his jaw tighter as he shook his head, as Suzaku continued,

"It is Amaya, isn't it?! You lied about that too!"

"I never lied about her!" Lelouch spat, glaring at Suzaku as he protected her secret to nhis last breath, "Amaya is dead! She died with her mother because of Britannia!" as he interrupted, snapping, desperate to change subjects, refusing to give her name,

"That is all in the past! It's all over!" Suzaku's eyes widened as he stared at him in shock as he repeated,

"The past?!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he continued,

"Didn't you kill your father too?" Lelouch tightened his grip on his weapon as he announced, "You can regret it all you like later."

Suzaku's jaw clenched shut as he held the gun tighter, his hands shaking as he declared,

"No! You won't do!" as he lifted his other hand to steady his aim, his hands trembling so much. Lelouch blinked in surprise, ignoring the blood dripping down his face as he whispered, his voice enhoing around the room,

"What...?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed in anger as he hissed, still aiming shakily at Lelouch,

"You betrayed the world at the very last minute!" Lelouch's eyes widened as he continued, "And you are now betrayed by the world!" he leaned his head back from Lelouch, who stared at him in shock, as he whispered loudly,

"Your wish must never come true!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he commented coldly,

"Idiot. The world can't spin on your _glorious _morals alone!" his eyes narrowed as he snapped, "After all, isn't it just that that killed your entire family?" Suzaku's eyes widened in shock as Lelouch suddenly reached for something in his pocket, declaring,

"Now, fire if you can!" as he hit himself in the chest with the object, which stuck immediatly. He narrowed his eyes at Suzaku as he removed his hand from the bomb, the pink liquid in the centrew glowing brightly as he announced,

"The fluid is sakuradite." he ignored Kallen's gasp of shock and Suzaku's jaw clenched as he continued, "Once my heart stops, it will explode! All of you are goners too!"

Suzaku glared at him, as he took a step back spitting,

"You Bastard!" as Lelouch moved his arm back to his side, as he stated simply,

"I want to make a deal with you." Lelouch paused as he stared at Suzaku, asking coldly, "Who told you about Geass? Because that person is with Nunnally!" Suzaku glared at him as he spat, ignoring Lelouch's words,

"These things of the future will have nothing to do with you!" Lelouch's mouth opened in shock, his heart stopping as Suzaku continued,

"The fact that you exist is an error!" Lelouch clenched his jaw as he thought of Amaya, holding her hand, fighting beside her, fighting for Nunnally, as he whispered to himself,

_'I am meant to exist...'_ as Suzaku continued, his words filled with anger,

"You are not meant to be in this world!" Lelouch found himself shaking with rage as angry thoughts went through his own mind,

'_I AM MEANT TO BE IN THIS WORLD! I'M MEANT TO PROTECT NUNNALLY, AVENGE MY MOTHER, AND CREATE AMAYA'S WORLD!' _Lelouch clenched his hands around his gun as Suzaku spat one final thing out.

"Nunnally will be my-" And Lelouch lost it. Drawing his hand out quickly, with a scream of,

"SUZAKU!" He faced Suzaku with his gun raised, aimed at him, the anger and hatred in his eyes matching Suzaku's own, as he screamed,

"LELOUCH!"

His name echoed around the room as a bullet was fired...

* * *

note:

earlier in the story, i said not much changed in R1, however, these changes will become evident in R2.

Stay tuned for this saturdays final chapter in R1,

The Lacrymosa.

P.S, there is an entire new story on side storys to the lady of Zero, check it out and review what you think and what new chapter you want!!

Again, i am really sorry about the super late update, but come one, 1 super late update, less then two weeks, in 7 months? NOT THAT BAD!!!!!

But i am really sorry all the same...like i said, really upsetting family issues have happened in a domino effect, not to mention friends stuff...

so, review to make this author smile again!

xoxo

mostrandomgirl92


	32. The Lacrymosa

Okay guys, last chapter!

The Lacrymosa...

For those of you slightly confused, a Lacrymosa is a part of a Requiem, a song. This title is supposed to say that this is the end of a Lacrymosa, or, a part of the song is over...

BTW, i've had NO guesses on who Amaya's father is! ny1 have ny ideas? i'm intrigued 2 kno!

so, enjoy this chapter, the trailer will be out tomorrow on youtube for R2!!!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Amaya felt something strange as she landed, just outside the outskirts of Tokyo, the Roiyaru instantly brought into Rakshata's custody so it would arrive swiftly and safely in the Chinese Federation.

Diethard instantly hurried towards her, as she marched, ridgedly, still in shock at their defeat. Diethard paused before here, Amaya staring at him emotionlessly as she asked hollowly,

"Is Sumeragi Hime-sama alright?" the man nodded, nearly running to keep up with her as he announced,

"Yes, Sumeragi Hime-sama is waiting in your submarine." Amaya nodded, relief momentarily filling her chest as she continued,

"Have you had any contact from Zero?" Diethard shook his head as he began, anxiously,

"I've heard nothing, the men are near catatonic, Fujiwara-sama!" Amaya clenched her jaw as he continued, "Zero abandoned them, we lost many people today, not to mention nearly all of our commanding forces are in Britannian custody!" Amaya momentarily closed her eyes, her fists clenching as he continued,

"Not to mention Kozuki still hasn't returned from wherever she is!" Amaya's fists clenched at that, her eyes narrowing as she snapped,

"Kallen outwardly disobeyed my orders! I ordered her back onto the field, I had the Guren fixed enough for that purpose!" Amaya spun on her heels so she was face to face with him. "You tell me, why did she abandon my orders?" Diethard faltered, as Amaya continued,

"Who on earth gave her permission, to not only take one of our most valuable Knightmares when we need it most, and to leave the battle?!" Diethard stared at her as he answered with one word.

"Ohgi."

Amaya's eyes widened as her hands fell limp by her side.

"Ohgi...?" she repeated, her fists clenching as Diethard nodded.

"From what I can tell..." Diethard paused before exclaiming, "He ordered Kozuki to follow the Lancelot, and bring back Zero..."

Amaya remained silent for a moment, her fists shaking as frustration and rage built within her.

"Is Ohgi still alive?" she asked hollowly, her eyes narrowing as Diethard slowly nodded.

"Yes...He's in the infirmary, unconscious I believe." Amaya clenched her fists tighter as she remarked,

"How lucky for him. Because when he awakes, he will wish it was the bullet that killed him."

Diethard's eyes widened as she turned on her heel, calling, pleading,

"For the love of god, don't kill the man!"

"I won't kill him!" she snapped impatiently over her shoulder, before continuing, "Where is Jinx?"

Almost as if on cue, Jinx hurried from the Knightmare department, his eyes widening as he saw Amaya.

"We need to talk!" he called, Amaya pausing, as Jinx grabbed her by the shoulders, Diethard stopping with them, "It's an emergency-"

"I must discuss the meeting with the Chinese Federation with Fujiwara-sama!" Diethard snapped in annoyance, Jinx raising an eyebrow before declaring simply,

"I don't care."

Grabbing Amaya by the hand, he propelled her into an empty hanger, closing the small door before exploding,

"I have no idea what is going on with C.C and Lelouch, they seperated-"

"What?!" Amaya gasped, as Jinx continued,

"I know C.C is on her own, but she's safe, but she is on her own!" Amaya shook slightly as she leaned against the hanger door, staring at Jinx as she whispered, fearfully,

"Jinx..." she swallowed as she paused, before whispering,

"The code bearer...If he's involved in this...It's not good, is it?"

Jinx stared at her silently, that being enough of an answer to give. Amaya stared at him silently as she continued, lowly,

"What do we do...? Should I stay behind, here?" Jinx shook his head as he explained,

"The Britannians will be all over Tokyo to find you if you do." Amaya did not reply, instead choosing to get that night over with, and opened the hanger, blinking as she saw a knightmare land...

A red knightmare...

Amaya's eyes widened in hope, that Kallen had stayed true to her word, and brought him back.

With that thought, Amaya ran towards the frame, as Kallen exited it, completely blank. Amaya paused beneath her, waiting for Lelouch to emerge, but instead, was met by Kallen's slightly scared face.

"Where's Zero?" Amaya finally managed to croak out. As Kallen didn't answer, she continued, "You said you would bring him back, didn't you? Where is he?" Kallen did not reply for 10 more seconds, finally, hollowly announcing,

"Zero...Is gone..."

Amaya's hands fell limp by her side, her heart picking up at her words...

_Gone...?_

Her eyes met Kallen's which was like stone, as they met hers from her knightmare. Silence descended on the entire compound, who had gathered near, to hear he was back, he could save them...

Amaya continued to stare pleadingly into Kallen's eyes, pleading for her to take it back, for anything...Kallen granted her wish, emotionlessly adding,

"He's been captured..."

Amaya felt her heart start again, in panic, as gasps flew around her, Amaya's jaw clenching as she stared at Kallen.

"Kallen..." she shakily called, her fists clenching as she continued, "I want to talk to you...In private..."

* * *

Only a few minutes later, this was granted, Amaya returning to the empty hanger, with only Kallen.

For a moment, they stared at each other, before Amaya began slowly,

"What...What happened...?" Kallen took a deep breath, shaking slightly as she tried to explain, words failing her,

"Amaya…Zero…he…Suzaku…" Amaya's eyes widened as she froze, her arms falling limp to her side, fear building in her chest.

"What happened, Kallen?" she asked shakily, not moving, her eyes frozen on Kallen's. Kallen shook her head as she tugged at her hair, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"He…Suzaku…they were fighting…and…Suzaku, he…" Amaya felt something inside her chest break, as realization dawned. Taking a step forward, she gripped Kallen's shoulder's tightly, her eyes probing her's, searching desperately for the truth.

"Kallen, did Suzaku find out who Zero is?" she asked shakily, her hands not releasing Kallen from her grip. Kallen froze as she gazed back, trying to find words.

"I…Amaya…"

"Did he see who he is?" she repeated, her grip tightening desperately. "Where is he?" she repeated her first question, as Kallen allowed a tear to run down her cheek.

"Amaya…he saw who he was…" at this, Amaya's hands went limp, her mouth opening as she gazed into Kallen's eyes…and she knew she wasn't lying. Suddenly though, another thing hit her…if Kallen knew Suzaku saw Zero, then…

"Kallen…" she whispered shakily,

"You…You saw Zero, didn't you?"

Kallen didn't respond, her eyes telling Amaya the answer. Amaya didn't move, as Kallen shakily declared,

"…You knew, didn't you? About his Geass..." Amaya did not respond, her eyes widening slightly, as Kallen continued, "You knew Lelouch was Zero." Amaya still did not respond, refusing to lie at this fruitless point. Kallen's eyes widened as she didn't deny it, finally pulling away in shock.

"Oh my god…you did know!" Amaya still did not respond, continuing to stare at Kallen as she continued, near hysterically, "You knew since the beginning! You knew about his Geass! You knew who Zero was!" at this, Amaya managed to find her voice, shocked that Kallen knew about Geass.

"No…Not technically, anyway…" she whispered, glancing up at a shocked Kallen as she stated, as though hollowed by her words, "I only knew fully who he was after the meeting with Kyoto…" Kallen shakes, taking a step back.

"And even so, KNOWING, who he was, you continued to allow him to lead us!?" Amaya stared at her, clenching her fists as she stated simply, lowly,

"It doesn't matter who Zero is. Zero is Zero. Lelouch is Lelouch…." Amaya paused as she looked into Kallen's wide eyes. "I am glad he was Lelouch…I would never change it…" Kallen stared at her in shock as she whispered,

"You and Lelouch…" Amaya shook as she changed subjects, her jaw tightening as she asked, attempting to keep the anger out of her tone,

"…You just…Left him…" Kallen did not reply as Amaya stared at her, her eyes filling with tears. "You left Lelouch…" she closed her eyes as she whispered, darkly,

"I knew I should have gone with him…I told you not to follow him! I should have dragged you back myself!"

"Amaya!" Kallen gasped, taking a step forward as Amaya spat,

"You left him! You not only betrayed Lelouch, your friend, you betrayed Zero! How could you do that?" she demanded, anger spilling from her eyes as Kallen shook, searching for an answer.

"I…" Kallen tried to find any response, her hands trembling as she realized just what she had done.

"This is far larger then you know, Kallen!" Amaya cried as she clenched her fists.

"But he's Britannian!" Kallen argued, throwing her arms out, as she continued, "He has no reason-"

"He has more reason then anyone!" Amaya retorted before she could finish, her eyes spilling with angry tears as she continued, "You could never understand the resentment he holds for Britannia!" Kallen's eyes widened as Amaya spat,

"All Lelouch was looking for was a little bit of happiness! It wasn't that much to ask!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she continued, her fists clenched,

"Lelouch and I…That's all we want! And the only way…" Kallen had to struggle to hear the whisper, more to Amaya then to her,

"To completely destroy Britannia…"

Kallen's eyes widened at her words as she gasped,

"You…Destroy Britannia?!" Amaya clenched her jaw as she did not respond, as Kallen continued, "You hate Britannia so much, you would completely destroy it? What happened to create such a hatred as that?" Amaya simply stared at her as she announced coldly, momentarily ignoring her question,

"You will tell no one of Zero's identity." Kallen gave a slow nod as Amaya continued darkly,

"I…I don't even know if he is alive or not…" she whispered, her hands shaking, struggling to keep her composure as she continued,

"Ether way…he is in Britannia's, the Emperor's hands…" she glanced up at the shocked Kallen as she stated slowly,

"You ask why I hate Britannia so much…" she declared, as she stared at Kallen. "You would understand, if you knew my other '_family'_ there…" she did not say any more on that as she turned, staring out the window,

"Lelouch will return. He's not dead…I can feel it…" she said it almost to herself, crossing her arms as she continued glancing at Kallen,

"Prepare everyone. We'll depart to the Chinese Federation in an hour…Before they find us." Kallen nodded slightly, as Amaya repeated, softly, pleadingly,

"Kallen…Please, don't tell anyone…" Kallen glanced at her pleading eyes as she replied softly,

"I promise…" silence descended before she finally blurted, "Amaya…Can you for-"

"Why ask such a silly thing?" Amaya sighed, her eyes meeting hers, as she replied gently, "I forgive you, Kallen…You are my best friend…" Kallen felt relief flood through her as Amaya continued, "I understand how you must have felt then…In your place, I have no idea what I would have done…" Kallen nodded as Amaya silently wiped the tears from her cheeks as she changed subjects.

"Is Diethard here?" Kallen blinked in surprise, nodding as Amaya declared,

"I want to say something…I _need_ to say something…To Japan…"

* * *

Milly, Rivalz and Shirley sat shakily in the Avalon, with the rest of the school, as Lloyd approached them, a hand in his hair as he sighed,

"Finally, that's over!" as Cecile caught up, before adding, "What a busy, busy night...I expect a bonus, at least..." before Shirley blurted,

"What will happen? To the Black Knights, what will happen?" Lloyd shrugged as he placed a hand on his hip, sighing,

"The one's captured will remain in custody...It is hard to say if they will be executed..." he paused before adding,

"The remaining forces will most likely disperse from the public eye, and that woman, the Lady of Zero, will probably seek foreign help..." he shrugged before adding, "But with so little forces, it will eb a miracle is she receives backing...Not to mention, with their failure tonight, they will certainly cause pain among the Elevens..."

He paused, as Cecile suddenly answered her communcator, her eyes widening at the news she was recieving. She turned to Lloyd as she croaked out, shock filling her,

"Turn on the screen." Lloyd's eyes narrowed slightly, as he turned to the large screen on the opposite wall of the hanger where all the students were. Giving a nod to a tech guy above them, they agreed, as they turned it on, the screen empty, fuzzy, before a live image filled the screen...

Lloyd's eyes widened, along with the rest of the students, as they stared at the Lady of Zero dominating the screen, the Black Knights symbol behind her. Lloyd whizzed to stare at Cecile as she croaked,

"It's on every television in Area 11...They've hacked in..." she paused as she suddenly began speaking, almost pleasant,

_"Good evening, Japanese and Britannians alike.__ I, as so many of you may know me, am the current Head of the Japanese Clan, the Fujiwara, also commonly named, 'The Lady of Zero'.__" _Lloyd's eyes narrowed again as she continued, the area falling silent as Cecile whispered frantically,

"We're trying to stop it, but-"

_"Allow me first to apologize for this interruption. However, I felt it was about time we all sat down and had a little talk. There are of course those who do not want us to speak." _Cecile fell silent, the Lady of Zero's jaw tightening slightly as she paused slightly, before continuing, _"I suspect even now, orders are being shouted into telephones, and men with guns will soon be on their way. Why?" _she provided the question for the audience, her head cocking slightly to the left, before pausing again to allow this to sink in before answering, raising a hand,

_ "Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words will always retain their power.__ Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is… "_ the Lady of Zero paused for a moment, staring straight at the screen as she stated, bluntly,_ "There is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there?__" _

Lloyd cursed, his hands clutching his hair as he turned again to Cecile, asking desperately,

"Why the hell aren't we stopping this?!" Cecile's eyes met his as she cried out,

"We're trying!" as Lloyd began hurrying to the headquarters, crying out,

"We are so dead!"

* * *

Shirley stared at the screen, her heart stopping as the girl, who nhad just lost a battle against the Holy Empire of Britannia continued, stating, bitterly, angrily, frustration evident in her tone as continued,

_"Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression. And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission, given the simple explanation, 'Because you are Japanese'."_

The girl openly clenched her jaw, her fists clenching as well as she again spoke for the audience watching in shock, silence falling on the room as she questioned,

_ "How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable...However, the reason I am speaking now is not to find the cause, but to say what is happening now." _She paused as she allowed this too, to sink in, as Shirley whispered aloud, more to herself then to anyone else,

"How can she..." she paused as she followed from her last statement, announcing hollowly,

_"And what is happening now, and has been for the last 7 years, is that the Japanese have fallen into a regime of silent, obedient consent."

* * *

_Amaya's eyes narrowed behind her mask as she stared at the camera, aware that nearly all of Japan was watching her as she continued, declaring, throwing her right arm out,

"Last night we, Black Knights, sought to end that silence. Last night, we openly declared battle against the Tokyo Settlement and destroyed their Defenses, to remind this country of what it has forgotten."

Amaya's teeth clenched as she remembered the boy being beaten by a noble, the Japanese forced to become obedient slaves of the Britannians, the bystanders who ignored the sins that were occuring, denied them...

She recalled her family history, the Samurai, who stood up for justice, against the injustices of what was occurring right now...Who fought, and died for the ideology of justice and freedom...Amaya's lifted hand clenching as she stood straighter, as she announced, meaningfully, loudly

"More then a thousand years ago, men and women rose up to defend justice, honor and freedom."she paused as a mask crossed her mind, the mask disappearing, revealing those violet eyes, denying the status quo of the world, that man rising to defy that way of the world...She turned back to the screen after a few moments before continuing, lowering her arm to her side,

"Less then a year ago, a great man wished to remind us of these forgotten terms forever in our memory." Her fists clenched tigher as she continued, struggling to keep tears from spilling from her eyes, as she exclaimed,lifting her hand up, clenching it slightly, as though trying to grasp her own words,

"His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice, and freedom are more than words, they are perspectives." She paused, swallowing her tears as she stood straighter, her jaw clenching as she paused a few moments, her fist dropping as she continued airily, daring the audience,

"So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you then I would suggest you allow this broadcast to go by unmarked." Amaya's eyes narrowed, her heart picking up as she continued, her voice becoming louder, firmer, believing in her words, her hand rising again,

"But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me, beside Zero, Japanese or Britannian, and together we will recreate the meaning of these words!" Amaya closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly wishing Lelouch was beside her, speaking with her. This thought encouraged her as Amaya exclaimed, throwing out both her arms,

"For if words do anything, they bind us together. And with that, together, we will reclaim freedom."

* * *

Schneizel raised an eyebrow at the woman's words, the generals around him,nearly shaking with the anger at her hacking into the system, making her broadcast nationwide. Schneizel crossed his legs, placing a hand to his forehead as the Lady of Zero continued, throwing her hands back to her side, her hands on her hips as she declared,

_"We have lost this battle, however, you will be proved wrong if you think this means we have lost the war." _Schneizel's eyebrow raised at that, the woman having basically promised more would follow, even after the Black Knight's defeat, and even, if his sources were correct, Zero's capture_. Schneizel felt a small smile spread across his face as she continued,_

_"If you believe that one battle will cause us to stop fighting for freedom, you are wrong."__ Schneizel chuckled lowly, as Kanon and his generals turned to him slightly as he murmurred, his words echoing around the room,_

"My, how determined the Lady of Zero is...However, none here can deny..." he felt a smirk appear slightly on his face, his eyes sparkling as he announced simple, "She certainly has a way with words."

* * *

Amaya's eyes narrowed, as she continued, her hand now on the hilt of the Ken no Kouji, as she promised her nation, the world,

"The Black Knights will return, and we will continue to fight for justice, towards a future of equality, justice, freedom and peace." she suddenly drew her sword, pointing it at the camera as she declared, "Zero's ideologies, and beliefs continue with the Black Knights." Amaya swiped her sword to her side as she added,

"And the Black Knights, shall never give up these beliefs." Amaya replaced her sword smoothly as she stared at the camera, as she saw Diethard grinning, her hands by her side as she bluntly stated,

"We will never surrender the people's right to peace." her eyes narrowed as she finished the broadcast with one simply sentance, her hands by her sides.

"Together, I promise you, we will receate this world._"

* * *

_One hour later, Amaya stood, staring at the skyline of the partially destroyed Tokyo Settlement, aware that if they didn't leave soon, they would be discovered by the Britannian forces. Jinx, Kaguya and Kallen stood behind her, as they awaited her to go into the Submarine to the Chinese Federation, for the first time in 7 years, leaving Japan...

_Without Lelouch..._Amaya clenched her fists as Kallen took a step closer, her forces a few steps behind her as she announced lowly,

"We will continue our fight, Amaya...Our Rebellion will not end here..." Amaya felt anger well within her as she spun around, Kallen blinking in surprise as she snapped suddenly,

"NO." all eyes were on her as she continued, anger spilling from her,

"This is no Rebellion! Perhaps, that's where we made our first mistake, calling this a 'Rebellion...'" Amaya's eyes narrowed as she turned back to the skyline, where the sun had begun to rise, drenching the destroyed city in a blood red twinged light.

"Rebellions are when you fight, and you lose_..." _She clenched the railing as she declared,determination lacing her tone,

"We will not lose this fight…" She paused a moment, as a breezed rolled over her, her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes glowing, like the day she declared she would destroy Britannia, the charred remains of her old life behind her...When her fight, and Lelouch's fight, started...Amaya closed her eyes a moment, before she declared, to the shocked Black Knights, and to Tokyo,

"We are fighting a Revolution! A Revolution _we will win._"

* * *

Yes, i kno, Amaya's speech is partially from V for Vendetta. I figured she wouldn't leave Japan quietly, and she needed something to go on.

And well, I was watching it a month ago...And...

I did add and change many things though!!

I also know this is shorter then a normal chapter, but hey, it's alot, it all happens in like two hours.

But, anywho, that is the end of R1.

Tomorrow, on youtube, will be a trailer of R2, which will be out in 2 weeks.

Thanks for all the reviews, pms, favourites and alerts!!! Without the support og you guys, I would have stopped long ago!!!

I hope you will all stay with the new story, and continue to give your support!!!

xoxo

mostrandomgirl92


End file.
